The Legends of Rutilus Flumen
by bluetreeleaves
Summary: AU Prophesies predicted her coming long ago. Her dreams of past and future collide as Hitomi discovers her true power. Her place in life is finally set together with the help of the mysterious ebony haired king of Fanelia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some of the plot. I do own the main idea of the plot though, so no stealing it from me! Well... maybe if you ask!**

**Hope you like it. I have all the story outlined, so I'll be updating pretty fast... hopefully.**

**Disclaimer for "The Blue Sword": This story had nothing to do with "The Blue Sword" by Robin McKinley and any plot that matches to the book was and is completely accidental. I do not claim anything that might belong to her, nor do I want to follow any of her ideas. My thoughts and writing are completely my own. Again, anything that matches her book is accidental. If you have any confusion over this disclaimer see my author's note on chapter 12. It will explain everything.**

**If your confused on some of the plot just tell me. This is a AU of the sorts, so it won't follow the Escaflowne plot too much. But it's good! I promise!**

**

* * *

**

Hitomi Kanzaki was never really fond of carriages.

Unstable and extremely bumpy, they were truly the second most confining invention mankind could ever have had the nerve to make---

Corsets were definitely number one.

She attempted to slump in her seat, trying to rid the pressure on her buttocks from the hard bench. But alas, the accursed corset she had been forced to wear not only narrowed her waist to a painful point, but straightened her spine so much that she could not even relax her upright position. Glaring deadly at her smug stepbrother, Amano, Hitomi crossed her arms irritably and snorted to show her aggravation. This only made Amano smirk more as he propped his legs against her side of the bench and placed his interlaced fingers behind his dark head. It had been his idea that she dress up for their travels.

And for that, he received every murderous glower she could manage.

Along with the annoyance of the corset, Hitomi had also been enforced to wear one of the most hideous frocks she owned. She had gone down fighting though. It had taken three handmaids and one huge female cook with a massive overbite threatening to beat her with the rolling pin to shove her in it. The light blue fabrics and lacy trimming irritated her skin wherever it gathered. The beastly dress bunched uncomfortably right at her chest to "accentuate what wasn't there" or so the maids had said. Then, after framing down her grotesquely tight stomach, it flared out like an umbrella held up properly by petticoat that stuck to her legs like glue.

Dresses were definitely sent from the devil. She didn't understand how something this horrible could ever be considered "in fashion".

This was pure torture.

Switching her glare off Amano's relaxed face, Hitomi attempted to turn her stiff body to scowl at the passing green scenery, but couldn't make it because of the colossal sized bell-skirt. So instead, with a deep growl, she turned short auburn haired head as the wobbly carriage took her farther and farther away from Praeter, her home. Fingering her pink necklace habitually with a lacy gloved hand, she wished she could disappear from this lifetime. Back to whenever things were simple. Back to whenever her father was still alive…

* * *

Hitomi's father had always been considered an odd one in the family. He dreamed of quests and voyages beyond his world. Instead of joining his brothers in the military call of service, he escaped his duty and journeyed through the surrounding countries; learning of different cultures and lifestyles of other civilizations. It was during these travels that he met Hitomi's mother and brought her back to Praeter to be his wife. Though many disapproved of his choice in bride, most just ended up blaming it to his odd ways. Still others were just glad he was able to find anyone at all. 

After traveling so much through the world, her father redeemed himself with the government by translating written speeches into the different languages he had learned. It was hard work for him, but he served his punishment quite gaily. Often times, he'd put Hitomi on his knee and teach her pronunciations. Alas, he was forbidden to never leave Praeter again with the sentence of death.

Hitomi's mother was unmatched in beauty and grace. Her foreign green eyes and light auburn hair shone like a morning sky compared to the dark hair and eyes around her. Though she was a statuesque attraction to all the men in Praeter, she only had eyes for her husband. She hardly spoke to others outside the family and even then it was a quiet whisper. Many times, she would sit by herself and fold out the tarot cards she had brought back with her from her country and would study them with a slight frown on her face.

After the wedding, which was extremely small and only included a priest and several family friends, the little couple moved into a small house just east of the local vineyards.

A few years later, Hitomi's mother became pregnant. But as she entered her second pregnancy cycle, she fell ill to a mysterious floating virus that had attacked others in Praeter as well. Though she took every medicine available to help suppress the deadly infection, it was no use. She just grew more poorly as the baby within extended her stomach.

She was hardly aware of her surroundings by labor time. She was not even awake enough to push for the labor. The local doctor, one of the family friends who had attended the wedding, preformed a surgical removal of Hitomi, saving her life.

But her mother died a few hours later, unable to heal the gaping cut into her belly. Her father took Hitomi and cared for her lovingly. He never told her too much about her mother; just that she was very beautiful and very kind. Hitomi was named after her mother's mother; a person she knew she would never meet. The young green eyed girl had inherited her mother's hair and love for the tarot cards, but from her father came the need for adventure and excitement.

A little spoiled from a gentle parent, Hitomi would get heaps of presents all the holidays. But every birthday, Hitomi would sit in her father's lap and he would tell her one of his adventures of traveling. In the past years, when she was still too young to understand everything he said, she would still be a wonderful audience for him. She would squeal as he told her of the sandy dunes that had squashed between his toes and sigh as he described the sunsets he had seen on mountain tops. It was her fifth birthday when her father presented her with the pink pendent saying that it had been in her mother's family for years and he had been waiting till she was old enough to understand how important it was.

From then on she wore it everyday.

Her father, who saw Hitomi's love for adventure, chose to never tell her any specific stories of his traveling days.

All except one.

And it was at this particular tale that Hitomi learned of her greatest passion: the illustrious and beautiful Guymelef called Rutilus Flumen.

"The mighty golden river named Rutilus Flumen," her father began in his deep voice. "sparkled with colors as rich as your hair." He would then russle her auburn head making her giggle in response. "And shinned as bright as the sun itself. But her Guymelef form was even more of a sight to see!" Raising himself from his squeaking brown office chair, her father stood tall over her as she watched from the floor. "From what the desert people told me, Hitomi, she stood tall, way over the size of our entire house, and drapped over her metallic shoulder's was a purple cape that hung down to her strong feet and her operating jewel was brighter than any gold in the world."

He then proceed to describe the Melef in full detail, elaborating on her decorations and beauty. Hitomi felt herself stunned by something as magnificent as a mechanical warrior.

Would she ever meet something so magical?

As she grew older, Hitomi began to journey through the fields that surrounded her home. Her imagination would take control as she trampled through the tall weeds and grass that grew on the outskirts of her property. Many times, her father would catch her sword fighting with the berry plants; a giant stick in her right hand and her left tucked properly behind her back. Other times, Hitomi was caught pretended the great oak that grew in the middle of the vineyards was the mighty Guymelef her father had described; coming to attack the helpless fruit. But she would always find some way to fight back the metallic evil that struck. But once her father had discovered this, he tried fruitfully to explain that Guymelefs were just myths, and the story he had been told was a fabrication; just fire talk.

Hitomi couldn't help but wish that something magical could exist. She had a wonderful life, to be sure, but her spirit made her yearn for things undiscovered. For new worlds just beyond her minds eye.

Her life had to give her more than it was offering.

She didn't want to be stuck in her imagination, but it was the only thing that subdued the longing for some secret. The hope of something miraculous coming to fill the empty void…

She would dream often about her Guymelef and the magic that encircled her. The river's huge metallic armor would be the downfall or the victor of battles in dusty sand. But instead of there just being the one Guymelef she knew, another mecha popped itself into her dreams; fighting alongside her beloved golden one. The other one was dressed just as her father had described except it wore a big red cape and a pink jewel perched high on its chest.

She would wake in the morning and wonder about her dreams. They were so vivid, they seemed real. The intricate details her mind had established created a type of obsession about those two.

In her searches for more information, Hitomi found herself in the Praeter's local library, reading. Though she was never a great reader and usually lacked the attention span for something so trivial, she could not stop herself from soaking in the knowledge of her darling mecha-beings.

And it was here where she found the full story of her father's beloved story: The Romantic Tale of Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen.

_The fabled Guymelef, Escaflowne, was once a huge beautiful white dragon that would drink his fill out of the golden river. The river loved the dragon very much and let him swim through her cooling streams. Wanting to be solid for him, the river transformed into Rutilus Flumen, the first Guymelef. But there was a price for her change from liquid to solid. She would have to serve the world of men forever. Once Escaflowne had discovered his dearest river was gone, he transformed himself into the magical Guymelef with the blood red cape to be with her. And _so_ side by side, the Guymelefs stayed together; fighting along with humans they deemed worthy to operate them. Always loving each other eternally. _

Her heart warmed with the feelings the story gave. Love… true love… was there ever such a thing?

Well, as time pasted on, life, as she had wished, began to change. Just not in the way she would have wanted.

She was about ten years old when she first met Amano. He was exactly four years her senior and was stuck up even then. With his brown pointed nose in the air mockingly, he would constantly scoffed at her childish ways when she would ask him to cross swords with her or wrestle for the last cookie. Amano's mother had taken a liking to the profit of her father's vineyard, and decided to make herself a possible candidate for his wife. Her father, a very lonely man with a daughter who needed proper raising by a woman, agreed almost instantly.

The wedding was held when Hitomi had just turned thirteen. It was almost as small as her father's first wedding and was at the same chapel. She could tell her father was happy and tried to put up a good face for him. But this new wife insisted that she start acting like a young woman instead of a disgusting little boy. At age fourteen, the girls of the village of Praeter got their recognition into womanhood by their looks and manner. Out of spite and defiance, Hitomi showed up the morning before her fourteenth birthday with her beautiful auburn hair cut almost as short as a boy. Her father had chocked on his bacon with laughter as a wide-eyed Amano and an even more wide-eyed stepmother just stared at her butchered head. Hitomi didn't get recognition for even being a girl that year. Happily, she found that her hair suited her just fine. Her long locks had always gotten in the way of her fighting stick anyways.

Just like most of the boys in Praeter, Amano was pushed into the military. He was stationed just outside the Hospesland's border in a small camp called Castra. Though her stepmother often cried over the hostile Fanelian's that lived in the desert the camp was close to, Hitomi knew from her father's maps that the country of Fanelia lived much farther west and it was silly to think they could be any threat to Amano in any way. She could only wonder what Amano was seeing in Castra.

Probably nothing, but sand and dust.

But Fanelians perked her interest. Why did they live in the desert land? How did they survive? The mysteries of their culture forced her back to the library for more information. But alas, this time the library let her down. There was nothing on the history of Fanelia or of Fanelians in general.

But as if to answer her burning desire for knowledge, she began dreaming about a boy with wild black hair. His brown arms held onto a horse's mane for no reins were in sight. He was handsome with a tanned proud face, but there was something about him. Something different…

Her mind, during the day, would relax into its duties and go throughout the day acting normal. But once she was asleep, the boy would plague her subconscious with images of himself. He would be sitting at a fire, or brushing his beautiful horse, or sword fighting with an older man with a grey beard.

The dreams came so frequently that she found herself wanting more personal information about the boy. What was his name? Why did he radiate with a sense of unusual power? Could he see her as she saw him? Was he aware that she spied on him almost every night for the past year?

Alas, Hitomi's life changed drastically as tragedy struck. Her dreams of the boy and Guymelefs left her almost within a week. At around winter when Hitomi turned seventeen, her stepmother, who was seven months pregnant with her father's first child, had a miscarriage. The baby was removed immediately from her womb and almost a week later, her stepmother passed away with an infection that had accumulated.

Amano came home from his military camp in Castra for the wake and funeral, but afterward, he had to go straight back for urgent business.

Hitomi's father was never the same after that. He was weak. He had aged almost twenty years within the first five months of her stepmother's death and had hardly eaten anything. Hitomi stopped her adventures in the fields and pretend games in the wake of her father's health problems. She became the keeper of the house, and by the time she was eighteen, she was handling all of the family affairs. At night, her mind would run over the next day's errands and what medicine her father should get in the morning. She had all but forgotten her dreams of the boy and Guymelefs. Caring for her father and his house overcame her mind.

The only thing that hadn't changed in her lifestyle was her outfits. She still refused dresses and skirts from the handmaids and, as she grew into liking it, kept her bright auburn hair short as ever.

On the eve of her nineteenth birthday, her father finally passed away in his bed. For years, he was just wasting away for his lost loves and children. Though Hitomi knew she should cry for him, she just couldn't bring the tears.

To her, he had left a long time ago.

She just wanted it the way it was. She wanted her life when she could jump in mud until she was darker than the people that surrounded her. When she would sit on her father's lap on her birthday and he would tell of his amazing adventures.

Amano, being the rightful male to inherit the house, decided living alone wasn't the best place for a stout young girl like Hitomi, and had had her bags packed only a couple of days after her father's funeral. She was to live with him in Castra on the military regiment camp he was stationed at.

And she did not like it. Not one bit.

* * *

Sunset. 

It would be time to camp soon.

Van raised his gloved hand in halt and two others behind him stopped their mounds with a jerk of the mane. The sandy dunes rose in high mountains stretching farther than the human eye could see. The sky was supernaturally painted with purples and pinks to signify the end of the day. Heat waved enchantingly on the sand like a temptress as Van dismounted and began to rub his beautiful horse down; brushing its hairs till they shined like silk.

Van Fanel was a strapping young man, obviously well trained by the tone of his muscular arms. His skin, stained dark from the sun, glowed gold if ever he was shined on by a full moon. Eyes the color of red mahogany and wild hair blacker than any ebony night, Van was in his own way, magical and mysterious. He was the ruler of the wandering kingdom of Fanelia, which had stationed itself along the Eternus, the only river that flowed through the wasteland. It laid Far West of the Hospeslands, past the desert wilderness into the green that flourished in Eternus's generous abundance. Fanelian's, and other villages peasants that had located themselves on his lands, were all trained in the ways of desert survival.

His people were strong, but alas, they might not be strong enough against Zaibach. Though his vox had told him that this was the right decision, he still had his doubts. Why would it tell him to go to the Hospesland for help? Those cowards would just hide behind their "fortified walls" and pretend that people weren't getting slaughtered.

Zaibach was going to spread their terror through all Gaea if someone didn't try to unite the remaining people. Though Van was only doing it because he trusted his power, he knew what was going to happen. Those Hospes would take one look at his wild appearance and reject his extending olive branch.

While Van mused over his problems, the other two with him had dismounted as well. One with a graying beard and a scar running down his face began to set up the tent that would hold all of them during the night; while the other, a younger man with hair so blonde it was almost silver, gathered the scarce wood for a well needed fire. They never said a word to each other nor looked away from their tasks until it was competed.

Once this done, they turned to their king, who was still absentmindedly brushing his horse's mane.

"Lord Van," The old one said, his voice was low and rich. "We have finished the preparations."

"Good," Van replied. "The firewood is ready for lighting, Dilandau?"

"Yes," answered the silver haired man. His voice was oily and slick.

Sighing with a deep breath in and out, Van turned his back on his horse and walked to the stacked firewood. Slowly, he crouched over the wood with his hands outstretched cupping the top of it. The other two watched as he raised his head to the sky and met his mahogany gaze at the stars above.

With a sudden flash of golden light illuminating the area, Van quickly stood up to inspect his fire.

'We will cook well tonight with this.' He thought proudly.

* * *

"Amano, when are we going to be there?" Hitomi groaned as she retracted her eyes away from the gradually fading greenery. More and more of the surrounding plants became shriveled under the sun's unrelenting rays. Brown dirt was slowly turning a depressing sandy gold. The blustery wind shot sharp pricks of sand onto the carriage that swayed back and forth with the uneven road. 

"Hold on, Hitomi. I'll ask." Amano answered her and slipped his shiny black shoes off the wooden bench they had been resting on. Opening the window, Amano climbed onto his seat and pushed his head out into the dusty wind. Hitomi heard him shout at the driver loudly and strained to understand what the driver said through the howling breeze.

Retracting his head from outside, Amano shook the accumulated dirt from his hair in a much undignified manner; spraying sand and dust everywhere.

"Amano! How dare you get my dress dirty!" Hitomi opened her eyes wide in mock prissiness.

Amano chuckled slightly as he closed the window once again. "The driver said we'd be there in about another hour, Ms. High and Mighty." He raked his hands through his black hair, straightening the stray hairs.

"I still can't believe you made me wear this stupid dress. Do you know I haven't been able to breathe properly since we left?"

"I am well aware of that since you've said it about three dozen times."

"Well then, I guess that I just have to keep reminding you because I see that you are perfectly comfortable reclining there in your pants and silk shirt, while I sit here propped up like a doll with lungs about to deflate from ill-usage!"

"Hitomi," Amano said slowly, drawing out her name. "I can't have you arriving at Castra looking like a boy." And then he added under his breath, "Though your hair doesn't help matters much."

Green eyes flashed dangerously to meet with calm brown ones. "What is wrong with my hair?" Hitomi yelled, instinctively grabbing her short locks in defense.

"Nothing, Hitomi. Just… look out your window."

* * *

The wobbly carriage stopped as their destination was finally reached. Hitomi, still straight backed thanks to the corset, exited awkwardly through the door only to gaze at her new surroundings with a semi-shocked expression. Having grown up with plants and flowers every spring and summer, she wasn't prepared for the sight that crossed her eyes. 

Sand.

Sand everywhere.

There was not a plant in site except for a few crispy fried shrubs that lined the dirt road and cacti in the background. This looked like another planet. A hostile planet.

"Home sweet home." Amano said, happily as his stretch his cramped muscles.

Hitomi turned her dazed eyes onto his smiling face and let her mouth fall rudely open to portray her shock and dismay.

"Home sweet sand, you mean." Hitomi shot back and crossed her arms again in self-pity.

"It's not that bad! You'll learn to like it."

"Like what?" Hitomi said incredulously. "What could there possibly be to like? The nice burnt bushes or the spiky cactus?"

"It'll grow on you." Amano reassured his face full of confidence.

Hitomi studied his assured expression and found she didn't like it.

Silently, she vowed to herself that she would never grow to like this place.

Overcooked shrubs and all.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hitomi meets people from Amano's camp and Van reaches his destination. Do he and Hitomi meet? **

**Stay tuned for next time! **

**I know you might be wondering what Dilandau is doing with Van, but don't worry. I have a special plan for little Dilly...**

**If you liked it at all, it'd be awesome if you told me. Also, if you saw any mistakes then tell me because I hate it when I have mistakes in my stories. Constructive criticism is taken with many thanks!**

**Latin translation:**

**_Praeter_- past**

**_Castra_- camp**

**_Eternus_- everlasting**

**_Hospes_- stranger**

**_Rutilus Flumen_- golden river**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Blue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really long so have fun with it. If you have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mighty winds blew to the northwest, darkening the surrounding atmosphere in a hazy sandy mist. The sun was barely creeping over the mighty sand dunes as three figures, shrouded in rough material to cover them from the harsh angry sand, braved the billowing storm. Facing the beautiful outstretched colors of the dawn, the trio urged their horses east towards the Hospesland. They traveled in a triangular shaped position, Van's horse leading the group and the others following side by side. 

"Lord Van," piped in a drawled voice that was stationed on Van's right. "It is foolish to travel like this. We all know they will not listen."

"Quiet your tongue, Dilandau, unless you want me to cut it off!" The older man replied back harshly from Van's left. "Who are you to dare question lord Van's words? If he says this is what the magic tells him, then we are to do it without question!"

"I just don't see the point." The silver haired man said, his voice still keeping its bored drawl. "How can we sure that the magic talked to him. We don't even know if it has contacted him properly."

"You are a sworn knight to throne, and have been given the privilege of joining the king's vehotus!" The old man growled heavily. "You do not question your leader's judgment or it will be the end of you, Dilandau!"

"I will question my king's decisions if I believe them to be foolhardy!" Dilandau shot back. "He has had no calling of the vox until several years ago. How can we be sure it wasn't just a dream?" As the old man opened his mouth to retort, Van's voice rang out from ahead of them.

"Balgus, Dilandau, that's enough."

"My lord, I beg your forgiveness for my words of doubt, but can you not see the foolishness in this mission? We could be grouping other alliances that will be willing to aid us in battle instead of braving the desert terrain like a couple of wanderers. It is irrational to believe that those indolent Hospeslanders will ever leave their lands to help. Think of the consequences we are juggling in traveling so many days, when we could be training new men in mortal sword combat."

"Do you think that I have not thought of this, Dilandau?" Van replied, his voice emotionless with only a little spark of anger. "Do you think I do not call myself foolhardy to travel this road? I have already sent four units in all directions of Gaea to plead with the surrounding villages for aid. I have watched as farmers, smiths, and garden boys, who have never held a sword and shield in their life, leave their shops and fields to train for this upcoming suicidal battle. I have stood and surveyed the crying women hugging their husbands and sons goodbye never to see them again. This war is ripping families apart. With Zaibach's forces growing stronger everyday, most of those men will likely never leave the battle field alive. You know we have recruited all we can for this battle. If Zaibach wants a full frontal assault, we can deliver them an army full of men."

"So why travel to Hospes? Why waste your breath asking those cowards for help when we have plenty of men at home?"

"I believe we will need something stronger to help us." Van said quietly. "Zaibach's forces and allies are too tough to handle on our own. Like filthy vermin, Zaibach spreads their terror upon innocent victims. Besides, leaving the Hospians open to attack is wrong of any leader."

"They have done nothing for us! Let Zaibach destroy them!"

"No!" Van shouted his eyes blazing with fury. Stopping his horse with a twitch of the mane, he swiftly turned the animal around to face Dilandau's scowl. Van's fierce glare pined the silver haired man as he said, "You will never speak of such bloodshed in my presence again! I've picked you to join me in protecting innocent life and serving others as a hero to the land. Your station is looked up to all! I will not have you befouling my vehotus with such words of butchery! Do you understand me, Dilandau?"

"Yes, my lord." The silver haired man said quickly, a slight sneer still on his face.

Van straightened his horse back to the east, but kept his head turned so that his sharp garnet eyes could still give the silver haired man a hard stare. "As for your doubts on my vox, I have been having visions from it for quite some time." Van paused for a moment, contemplating his words. "I only have been wondering if I should confess to the both of you what it has been showing me."

"Showing you, my lord?" Balgus asked, confused. "The magic showed you something?"

"The vox doesn't show images, lord Van, only hints." Dilandau cried impertinently. "It does not give you dreams or visions. The magic just leads you in the right paths to take. Everyone knows this."

"Again, you think my mind is incapable of distinguishing that fact?" Van hollered back heatedly and Dilandau shrunk in his seat under his rage. "I have chosen you few to be my vehotus because of its guidance; though I guess I had a mishap when I decided to choose an imbecile like yourself to be in my ranks, Dilandau!"

"My lord," the once rude and arrogant voice had instantly turned civil and respectful. "I was just-

"For once in your life, have the wisdom to silence your mouth, boy!" Balgus snapped at the young man. Turning to his leader in front of him, he asked curiously, "My lord, what is the vision you have seen? We travel to seek help, but you act as though it is another task we handle."

Van breathed in slowly; letting the air fill his lungs to the top. He released his breath in a huge sigh which helped clear his thoughts.

'Maybe it isn't a good idea to tell them just yet.' he thought tiredly and replied with a weary voice. "My vox has told me to travel to the Hospeslands, so I follow where it leads. There will be no more questioning my authority or judgment from either of you, understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Balgus and Dilandau both said simultaneously together.

* * *

"Amano, you're back!" A high pitched squeal came from behind Hitomi, who was still standing beside the carriage looking crossly out at the desert. Turning her head to the voice, her green eyes saw a girl about her age running to their stationary carriage. The girl's hair was covered with a light pink bonnet which covered her eyes from the sun. Her pink dress, which matched perfectly to her bonnet, billowed around in the sandy breeze. She was several inches shorter than Hitomi and was prettier too. Her dark glittering almond shaped eyes matched perfectly with her red voluptuous lips; giving her an exotic look. Her tan skin glowed in the sun while her perfect smile was unmatched in elegance as it danced along her face gracefully. 

Hitomi felt a sudden pang of dislike. She didn't know if it was because of the girl's unflawed looks or her overly pink outfit.

The girl had come out of a huge brown house that stood firm against the harsh weather. Its towering presence looked like a foundation that had remained proudly in opposition to its blustering sandy foe. It had a porch surrounding it with steps leading up the door. Though it had a weatherworn look to it, Hitomi could tell it was in sturdy establishment.

Everything about this place was so simple. No trees, no color… nothing. Hitomi couldn't help but feel sad about her new home.

It looked so… _boring_.

"Clara!" Amano grinned and ran to close the space between himself and the stranger.

"You were missed so much!" She said as she threw her arms around the tall man and stood on tiptoe to hug his neck.

Hitomi stood in the dusty road awkwardly as the coupled stayed in that position for awhile. Finally, when it had been a bit too long for any normal hug, she decided to break the love fest.

"HEM HEM!" She cleared her throat as loudly as she could.

Amano sprang away from the girl, blushing profusely while Clara, so she was called, gave an annoyed look at Hitomi for being interrupted and reluctantly stepped back to give them more space. 'Perhaps it won't be so boring after all.' Hitomi thought, smiling widely and trying to hide her snicker.

"Ah, yes." Amano said his voice cracking slightly. "Clara, this is my stepsister, Hitomi." He swept his hand like a courtly squire to focus Clara's attention on the momentarily forgotten girl behind him.

"Hitomi," the beautiful girl said as her enchanting eyes judgingly scaled over Hitomi's wrinkled travel worn dress and unfashionable short hair. With the greeting of a proper lady, Clara curtsied and beamed a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance at last."

"At last?" Hitomi asked questioningly as she returned the curtsey. Her knee cracked embarrassingly loud and she cringed as she inquired, "You mean Amano talked about me here?"

"He didn't say much about you really, just that you were very sweet and loved the outdoors." Her gaze traveled to Amano's and she batted her eyelashes prissily.

'Is this girl for real?' Hitomi thought disgusted and was just about to rudely ask Amano why he had never mentioned Clara, when the door to the house slammed shut and another girl came out.

She ran down the steps of the porch towards them just as Clara had done, but with, Hitomi detected with surprise and delight, her hair unbounded and flowing freely about her shoulders. She wore a plain brown dress that did not cover her ankles all the way and a semi-white apron over it covered in brown stains. She was taller than Hitomi and almost reached Amano's nose. Though her face was not as pretty as Clara's, Hitomi sensed something different in this new girl.

She was more… _human_.

Clara scowled as she approached their group. Hitomi noticed the glare and smiled brightly, deciding she liked the new girl even more.

"Oh, Yukari," Clara said coldly, "There you are."

"Amano, you came back to us then?" Yukari addressed him, panting. Her dark eyes, not so almond shaped as Clara's, focused on Hitomi and she smiled brightly.

Her smile reached her eyes.

"And I see you brought Hitomi with you." She said in a welcoming voice. "I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance."

"Exactly how much did Amano talk about me?" Hitomi asked with a surprise. This girl had remembered her name.

"Don't worry." Yukari said reassuringly. "He said only good things." Her eyes slid over to his face as she said, "I don't think Amano is ever capable of cruel words, even if he wanted to." Clara shot daggers at Yukari as she said this.

"Yukari, you know that's not true." Her stepbrother rejected in a humble manner, but his chest puffed out pompously.

"Yes, I know for a fact that it's not true." Hitomi sent back smiling and earned a glare from Amano. She shrugged her shoulders and felt the uncomfortable tightness of her corset once more pulling on her shifting skin.

"Uh, Yukari?" She addressed, "is there any place I can change out of these clothes?"

"Oh, where are our manners, Clara? Of course, come in to the house. We have rooms made up for both of you!" Yukari answered immediately. "And both of you were invited to the little dance party we are having tonight with the regiment. If you are not too worn from your journey." With this she looked hopefully at Amano.

"We will attend, of course." Amano answered for Hitomi, who felt her heart sink to her lacy socks.

A dance? That meant more dressing up.

And more encounters with the corset.

* * *

Yukari and Clara's mother and father had been civil enough to nod their heads in Hitomi's direction once she had entered the house, but other than that, there was no words spoken from either of them. They seemed to have Clara's attitude when it came to her comfortable attire and haircut. Yukari, on the other hand, had followed Hitomi to her room, telling her of the places to see and the things to do in Castra. The little parties that were held once a week seemed to be the most exciting event in the camp. 

Hitomi silently groaned to herself. She had been right about the boring part.

That evening, just as she had feared, Hitomi found herself once again having to dress herself up. This time, instead of the unpleasant light blue dress of death, she was pushed into her green one which was slightly more tolerable because of the higher neckline. She still hated it even though everyone insisted extenuated her unusual green eyes.

"Who knows," Amano had joked as they walked out the door to the carriage waiting for them. "You might actually find yourself a man if you keep dressing like this. Just don't tell him you like to sword fight, wrestle or it might scare him away. " Clara giggled stupidly and Hitomi scowled at them both.

She _really_ did not like that girl.

The house they pulled up to was white and grand. Its magnanimous size made Hitomi feel small as she stepped up the threshold, leading the group into the house. Entering the living room, Hitomi stopped in the doorway to stare at the spacious room with her eyes wide open. The ceiling was higher than any she'd ever seen before and was lined in golden rails that scaled along the walls to the floor. Brown leather chairs and wooden tables had been pushed to the side of the room for dancing purposes. The floorboards creaked with protest as couples danced to the music of violins and cellos that were stationed in the left corner of the room. Men in uniform were everywhere. Their tight black regimentals clung to their legs and torso like glue, showing some with nice flexing abs and some…

Well, lets just say not so skinny in the belly department.

Pushing Hitomi rudely out of the way of the opening, Clara, still dressed in her pink frock and Amano, properly fashioned in his own regimentals, strolled arm-in-arm across the room to a group of officers huddled conversing in a corner.

Yukari, the last one to enter wearing her same brown dress minus the apron, stopped where Hitomi still stood and gave her another eye reaching grin. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She sighed, turning her eyes to look at the room's elaborate decorations.

"Yes, it is." Hitomi agreed at once. "Whose house is this?" She asked, walking to a non-crowded window and sitting down on the gold cushioned window seat.

"General Chester's. He's pretty much rules the entire camp." Yukari answered, coming up to sit with her. "You'd think he'd be pretty strict being a general and all, but really, he's a very nice man and extremely smart too. He knows a lot about the wild people of the Western Desert because he holds meetings with their royalty. But don't ask him to tell you though because he'll bore you to tears." Yukari said, rolling her eyes.

"Royalty?" Hitomi asked intrigued. "Meetings with whom?"

"Mostly Fanelians and the like, though he hasn't met with them in almost twenty years. They seemed to have become quite scarce as of late."

"Fanelians!" Hitomi's interest was peaked. "You mean he's actually seen Fanelians?"

"Why yes, they go to him because he represents the Hospes government. My dad told me of a time he saw three of them riding out of the camp from a meeting. He said he had never seen more beautiful horses in his life."

"Do you know anymore about them? Does the general talk about what they come for?"

"He doesn't say much about them, only that they are extremely superstitious and believe in magic. They actually think that their royal members possess a spiritual power which helps them see the future." Yukari shook her head, smiling. "He says they are always very polite when they come. You seem pretty interested. Maybe you should go talk to him about it. He'll be vastly happy to oblige."

"I think I will…" Hitomi muttered as she sat back in her window seat to ponder this new information. She noticed Yukari's gaze wondered around the room, and her eyes rest over to the group where Amano stood, his arm still attached to Clara's.

Watching her stare, Hitomi smiled lightly and whispered, "You like Amano, don't you?"

"What? No! I…" Yukari stuttered, retracting her eyes immediately and a small blush popping onto her cheeks.

"It's alright if you do. He's really annoying at times, but he's a good guy." Hitomi said quietly, still smiling at her. Yukari's eyes focused on Hitomi's and she sighed defeated.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked, her eyebrows hitching with worry and Hitomi nodded her head slowly, pity filling her face. "Do you think he knows?" The brown haired girl inquired, the worry becoming more prominent on her forehead.

"No way. Amano's a guy." Hitomi said reassured. "Guys never notice anything."

"He sure notices Clara." Yukari sighed depressed, and rested her cheek in her hand with her elbow braced on the windowsill.

"That's because she's so forward. If you talked to him more and try to become his friend, than I'm sure he'd give you the same treatment. Guys are more comfortable with people they can talk to." Hitomi said wisely.

A sudden shadow fell across them as an older man with a slight belly came up to where they sat. He had a small white mustache that was neatly trimmed in all the right places. His navy blue regimentals flashed in the light against the heaps of metals that were showered across his huge chest.

Smiling down at them, he addressed Yukari in a rich deep voice saying, "Who is the new face, Ms. Yuchida?"

"This is Hitomi Kanzaki, Amano's stepsister from Praeter." Yukari answered and turning to Hitomi, she said, "This is General Chester, the leader of the camp here in Castra I was telling you about."

"You were talking about me, were you?" He winked lightly and his mustache twitched. "Hope it wasn't anything too horrendous."

"You have a beautiful home, general." Hitomi said politely and she stood to give her curtsey. Her knee cracked loudly once again and she sat down quickly to avoid anymore unwanted creaks in her bones.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kanzaki; I'm glad you like the decoration."

"Oh yes, they are wonderful! Especially the ceiling and walls." Hitomi answered.

"Kanzaki… I have heard your name before…" The general said frowning in concentration. "Was your father ever in the military here?"

"No sir, my father was stationed at home. He translated documents to different languages he had learned on his travels." Hitomi answered and the old man eyebrows shot up in recognition as he snapped his fingers.

"That's right! You're father was the one who translated my paperwork into Fanelian tongue! I had to send him many signed bills to show the Fanelian's we weren't going to invade their western side of the desert." He smiled down at Hitomi, who sat stunned in her seat.

Her father knew Fanelian tongue?

Her father had been to Fanelia?

"He was always very nice in correspondence. I had heard that he passed away several weeks ago, but had not known that Amano was his stepson. A very sad event, indeed." Chester shook his head in sympathy. "Amano never said much about his family in Pareter, only of a stepsister who loved swordplay." With this, the old man smiled widely at Hitomi, who blushed and looked away.

'Amano told his general about me? What in the world did he say?' Raising her gaze back at the friendly eyes of the general, Hitomi smiled shyly, hoping Amano had the decency to not say anything about her wanting to wrestle over cookies.

A dark hopeful head suddenly appeared over the general's shoulder and all eyes were fixed on a short, pimply boy with loose black regimentals. The boy's gaze fell on Hitomi and he cleared his throat distractingly. "My lady," he said his voice high and shaky. "Will you honor me with the next dance?" His trembling hand reached down to Hitomi's face as he waited for her reply.

"Um..." Hitomi answered stupidly.

"Grison," Yukari groaned. "Leave the girl alone. I'll dance with you." Leaning towards Hitomi so only she could hear, she whispered, "You owe me. He likes to grope."

Hitomi grinned and thanked her with her eyes as Yukari took the disappointed boy to the dance floor.

Turning to Chester, who took Yukari's spot on the window seat, she asked casually "So, I hear you know a lot about Fanelians."

"Why yes, I know the royal family pretty well. The Fanels have always been a courteous bunch. Their manners are unexplainably old fashion. They bow almost at every sentence you speak and, well, if you give them any type of gift, no matter how small, expect an enormous present in return. A very generous people. Wild and maybe little eccentric, but generous.

"The last time they came, the family had just had an heir to their throne. That was about… oh… twenty years or so. I haven't heard much of them since. They are a very mysterious people."

"Is it true they believe in magic?"

"It is true, my dear. They base magic on their culture. The king, by law, has to have the most magic in the kingdom. He also is the one who makes all the rules. Sort of an ultimate monarchy of everything kind of thing." The old man smiled slightly and his mustache curled up.

"What is this magic? Why does it only affect the king?" Hitomi asked extremely curious. Her heart beat faster as she soaked up his words; her questions of long ago finally being answered by someone who actually knew!

"It's called a vox, or, as more easily explained, a cry of power. It travels down through the king's ancestry strengthening future children in wisdom and enhancing their power. The Fanels have always been in power because they have always had the strongest link. Some Fanels in the past have been known to manipulate this power into physical form and use it in battles. Mostly, it is an intuition thing. It gives them advice on what to do and where to go. That's why those who have the vox are king. They are wise and guided by the spiritual cry of power."

"Wow…" Hitomi was shocked. Such magic exists? Manipulation into physical form? Spiritual cry of power?

She was suddenly reminded of her other obsession: Guymelefs.

"You seem very interested in Fanelia. Do you mind me asking why?" Chester asked his mustache twitching slightly.

She grinned and answered, "I've always had kind of an fixation for magic and… other places."

"Naturally." Chester responded. "You have your father in you." His eyes wrinkled up as he smiled at her.

"And I have always wondered something, but my father refused to say anything about it. Is it alright if I ask you?" She asked looking down at her hands nervously.

"Shoot." The general replied, his eyes still wrinkly.

"Are Guymelefs real?" She looked back up to see his wrinkles lessen as his gaze slid away from her face and focused on the floor. He rubbed the back his neck with a callused hand and smoothed his mustache with the other. Sighing with a deep breath, he lowered his arms and looked back at her with eyes a bit cloudy. "I have heard the legends of them, but no, I have never seen one. Most of the mythology resides in Fanelia, believe it or not, and some even more to the west of us."

He didn't really answer her question, but Hitomi was just grateful to be able to talk about her beloved myths with someone.

"Do you know of one particular legend called Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen?" Hitomi asked excitedly. Chester's eyes widened in surprise and his mustache twitched even more.

"Those two are the supreme rulers of all Guymelefs, so is rumored. The white dragon and his mate, the golden river… yes, I know of the legend…

"The legend is also stated that Escaflowne cannot be piloted without his mate by his side. Only a woman can operate her, while a man can only operate Escaflowne. Also, the humans who are chosen for this privilege have to be connected. I don't know how though."

Looking at Hitomi's eager face, Chester sighed again and said, "It's just a silly legend, my dear. I am happy you have such passion for a wonderful story, but that's all it is: a story."

Checking his watch quickly, the general stood and stretched his back with his arms outstretched. "I must be getting back to my guests. Please, my dear Ms. Kanzaki, fill free to come to my house tomorrow around noon. I would very much like to continue our conversation and I have nothing to do at that time, except eat of course." He grinned widely and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, yes! I promise!" Hitomi said happily and shook the general's hand with her gloved one.

_

* * *

_

_The sky matched the color of her short auburn hair that was blowing in the ever present sandy breeze. The air was filled with her scent of flowers and water as it brushed along her pale skin. Her green eyes were out of focus; gazing along the fields that surrounded her. Her left hand was to her side, clutching her golden skirt while the right held onto something that draped from her neck. She glowed slightly as the sun began to set behind her illuminating her curves against the soft flowing fabric. _

_Slowly, she turned her eyes away from her stare and stared straight at Van, fixating him on spot. Her mystical glow strengthened as she smiled brightly. Her left hand gradually let go of its clutch on her skirt and she---_

"Lord Van," Balgus's voice came from outside Van's subconscious. "The sun has almost risen. It is time."

Sighing, Van opened his eyes slowly and rose to pack his horse for another long day of traveling.

* * *

**So there you go. Don't worry! They will meet... maybe (grins evilly)**

**Latin translation:**

**Vox: cry/power (could mean both I guess)**

**veho(tus): rider/follower**

**I can't remember if there are anymore, so tell me if I missed one.**

**Well, read and review and tell me whatcha think.**

**Blue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! You guys are the best! **

**Sorry this took so long to get out, but my sister's wedding is this weekend and it was really hard to get on the computer with her checking up on her bridal presents every hour. Oh and I was supposed to go to a play tonight... like a seriously good play that my boyfriend paid $250 for in Febuary for my christmas present last year! **

**Turns out... we missed the date because we thought it was today... it was yesterday! **

**I spent the entire day crushed beyond anything. It was my fault too! I had the tickets and could have totally noticed that it was not for today, but no! I have to be such a imbecile and ruin my own christmas present. And I know it's July and you're thinking, "Christmas present? What?" but he asked me to go to the play on christmas and then we discovered it was showing in July so we bought the tickets and have been waiting since Febuary to go! FEBUARY! I bought a dress and everything! **

**So my life sucks right now. **

**Well, enough of this... read! NOW! lol!**

_

* * *

_

_Black surrounded her vision. It was a drowning darkness that seemed to consume everything it touched. She feared the shaded anonymity as it crawled around her attempting to snatch her very soul. The overwhelming shadows were a suffocating quiet that rolled aimlessly along the dusky gloom. _

"_Where am I?" Her voice bounced endlessly through the mysterious obscurity; creating a sensation of seclusion. _

_Long lost words whispered through her as though speaking to face to face. It was a soft voice just beyond reach of her ears. A fatigue suddenly plagued her brain and she tried to fight against the sudden exhaustion. She let her eyes close unwillingly and pull her into an inclusion of her thoughts. She could feel someone watching her as she stood vulnerable to anything and everything that lurked in the blackness beyond her enclosed eyes. Their gaze was unbending and relentless. _

"_Who… are you?" She heard herself whisper weakly, but she didn't remember telling herself to say such. "Where am… I?" She demanded again, but it only came as a weary choke. The darkness was truly suffocating. It was so quiet… so still. The only reverberating resonance was the ghostly whisper, and as she attempted to listen to its unintelligible dialect, she felt her knees give out and crash painfully onto a hard cold floor. Reaching her trembling hands to her pulsating skull, she clutched her auburn hair into tight fists. _

_The voice continued its never-ending painful ricochet through her head. The sound echoed in her thoughts, but it ran together like water. Its exhausting unrelenting force made her already rapidly vanishing energy to give out more. Struggling to open her eyes, she cracked them only slightly to see a low light appearing through the darkness in front of her. She fought more vigorously with her collapsing body as she forced her heavy eyelids open even more to focus on the mysterious luminosity._

_Suddenly, the whisper gathered together to form one voice. The caged language, which once pushed in her head, slowly caught up with one another and the mysterious words became decipherable. _

**_One born not of woman, you lay before me crouched in terror and weariness. But I demand you, rise to your feet, for I know the path you must take. _**

_Slowly, she strained her muscles to obey her, and, after several tries, she shakily stood with her eyes half open towards the ever-growing light. _

_**Now that you have arisen, know this: You will always stand. Even in the darkness, you will stand. **_

"_Who are… you?" She asked again, her voice barely leaving her throat. _

_**I guide you forward, leading you down the paths you are destined to take. You shine with prophetic light so magnetically golden that I had to come. **_

"_Why did you come?" She inquired, her voice stronger than before, but still wheezy. "Golden light? I don't… understand." _

**_I told him to come to you. Go with him when he comes. He seeks you as you have been unknowingly searching for him. The time of prophecies is near. Stand with him and together you shall raise out of the darkness a greater power than the enemy. _**

"_Who is he?" She breathed in deep to steady her wavering vision. "This one I search for… who is he?"_

_**Stand… with… one you seek…**_

_The voice slowly faded from the dark as the small light became swallowed up by the impending black. Her weariness left her as the glow finally dispersed. _

_It was blackness again. Nice calm blackness…She felt no fear from it, but let the welcoming shadows swallow her whole…_

"Hitomi, are you up yet?"

The green eyed girl felt herself jerk awake at the unexpected interruption. 'What?' She thought befuddled, her eyes still closed with slumber. She suddenly realized warm comforting sheets were lying across her.

She was in a bed.

_But the voice… the whispering voice…_

"Come on! Life's too short to sleep!" It was Yukari. "Arise, O Lazy One!"

Groaning faintly, Hitomi lifted her hands to rub out her sleep. Slowly opening her bleary eyes, she focused them on Yukari's bright morning face. The dark eyed girl was already fully attired in one of her brown dresses, though the apron still remained absent. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low clip, and she had tucked the escaping trundles behind her ears. Her dark excited eyes glittered as they reflected the window's light.

The light blue painted walls swam into view and spread the shining sun across the ceiling and floor. A slightly open window, which right next to her bed, was stationed on the left side of the room. Tan furniture holding the clothes and personal items Hitomi had unpacked yesterday, leaned heavily against the bright aqua fortification.

"What time is it?" Hitomi yawned hugely, and she scratched her tousled head undignified.

The bed bent slightly as Yukari sat down next to the tired girl's prone form. "We have about an hour before we're supposed to meet with General Chester. Don't you remember?" Her face studied Hitomi's exhausted expression with wonder. "You've been sleeping all day, Hitomi," Her face suddenly hardened with energy. "And now I'm insisting you to stand and greet the new day or Chester will think you're a flake."

**_Stand…_**

Hitomi gasped as she heard the whisper vibrate in her head. Her eyes widened as her vision was suddenly surfing on the drowning obscurity… the darkness…

**_Stand… You will stand… with the one you seek…_**

"Are you ok?" Yukari's voice sounded faint, with a touch of worry. Shaking her head slowly, Hitomi blink several times to clear her spotted eyes. Slowly, Yukari's concerned face twinkled once again into sight.

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Hitomi hoarsely replied, "I'm fine."

But Yukari wasn't shaken off easily. "Are you sure?" She asked her eyebrows hitched with uneasiness.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Looking up into Yukari's anxious face, Hitomi gave her a small smile and decided to distract the brown eyed girl from her strange behavior. "How did you become such a morning person anyways?" she asked while pulling a face.

"Morning? Hitomi, it's almost eleven."

"Eleven!" her green eyes widened in shock as Hitomi shot out of bed and ran to her tan chest of drawers. "Why didn't you say so before, Yukari? How are we going to get to Chester's house? Walking would take at least forty minutes not including I haven't changed or had breakfast and-

"Calm down!" Yukari cried, still sitting on the bed and waving her hands in the air. "It's not a forty minute walk, just throw on any outfit because I know Chester won't mind if you dress down and I brought some toast up here with me for you, though it might be cold by now." She added as an afterthought.

Soon, still crunching on semi-warm toast, the two girls, now fully clothed, headed off down the dusty road towards the general's house. Different shaped houses and weatherworn shops, all the same color of boring brown, lined the long sandy path making Castra look even more like a deserted wasteland. Soldiers, in their scorching black regimentals, sweated profusely as they continued their patrolling marches to and from the main campsite. The skies were blue and cloudless, letting the unrelenting sun shine forth and bake anything attempting to live.

Forcing herself to wear a skirt just because she'd be with important company, Hitomi had picked her plainest pattern: A golden fabric lined with a purple rim. Her blouse was ruffle less and the same boring gold as her skirt which offset her sparkling eyes. She matched almost perfectly with the yellow sand below her feet. Grimy wind blew at her short unbound hair as she walked beside Yukari, who was chatting away about some plant she wanted to try to grow in the desert loam. Hitomi could only smile as she listened to new friend's chattering.

Yukari had her crush on Amano, her plans of insanely trying to grow something in this barren soil, her home, her family, her normal days of living in a desert camp surrounded by groping men. She had her life here. Her dreams and future were all laid out before her in a nice little napkin.

And Hitomi knew that no matter what she did in her own life, she would never settle for things to be planned so neatly. There was more for her… there was something else for her.

_**You shine with prophetic golden light…**_

The words crashed into her mind like a roaring sea. Breathing deeply, Hitomi knew she was made for different things. She was made for something beyond this world of mock middle class social society in an infertile immensity.

And that there was something far more satisfying in the world beyond having to lace her corset for those weekly parties.

And that mysterious something was what she hungered for.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Hospesland's great dividing wall came into view to the east. The sun laid overhead, magnetizing the glowing world and making the trio squint uncomfortably despite their dark pigmented eyes. The sky was cloudless and brightly happy as it shined eternally blue through the huge vast heavens. The faint sour smell of smoke rose from behind the great separated divider as they continued their eastern traveling. Slicing the desert north to south, the stony fortified walls ascended steadily like a magnificent barrier keeping away unwanted outsiders from the western world. 

Outsiders like him.

"Well, here we are." Dilandau grumbled under his breath, loud enough for the others to hear. "Hospesland, in all its welcoming glory."

Smirking at the silver hair boy's comment, Van raised his right hand in halt and pulled at his own horse's mane to stop. 'This is it.' He thought, feeling a strange sense of nerves in his stomach. 'You told me to come, vox, and here I am. Now prove to me that I've done the right thing.' Rubbing his dirt covered face on his right gritty sleeve, Van reached into the sack on the back of his horse to produce a torn white rag, which he tied around his left arm.

His father had done the same twenty years ago when his family had last traveled to Hospesland. The white cloth around the left arm signaled the station in life as the royal king of Fanelia, and that they came in peace to talk.

"Orders, sir?" Balgus's deep voice came from behind him and Van turned his horse to the west to face them both. Taking a deep breath of hot air and letting it out slowly through his mouth, the garnet eyed boy relayed his instructions for them both. "Balgus, you will come with me inside Hospesland. I'll need your help in communication. Dilandau, I want you to stay here and set up camp. No questions."

But as Van had expected from him, the silver haired boy had other things to say.

"What? Set up camp?" His voice spelled his disbelief at being left behind. "But, my lord, you might need all hands for protection! What if you need my help in security from these savages?"

"It is words like such that I have decided this!" Van replied harshly. "Savage! You are the only savage in this vicinity! You have just proven yourself to not be worthy such an important mission. I have not forgotten your words from before, Dilandau, and I will not have you endangering _my_ chances at having more allies for this war."

Dilandau face twisted into anger as he roared back at Van, "But you must see the absurdity in this decision, lord Van! Why warn a people who do not even believe there is a war? This is a poor attempt at recruiting obtuse individuals who only care about themselves!"

"How dare you call your lord's decisions absurd? I have had enough of your mouth, Dilandau!" Balgus bellowed, and, in a flash, whipped out a long sword that had been belted to his side. Pressing the sharp point at Dilandau's neck, Balgus growled profoundly through his grey mustache. "You will respect your leader or die! Thus are the choices you are given. Choose wisely, you snake!" Dilandau's eyes widened in fear as he looked down at the steady blade; its tip dug slowly in his skin.

"Stand down, Balgus." Van ordered softly, his sharp eyes gracing over the long weapon in disgust. "Punishment is not yours to give." Rumbling in undistinguishable curses, the old man lowered his sharp edge and quickly sheathed it at his side once more. Turning his garnet eyes on Dilandau, who was rubbing where the point had pricked him, Van drew to his full height on his tall horse as he glowered over the young man.

"You will do as I say without complaint, or next time I will not stop his hand. Now, I command you to stay and set up camp. We will be back after twilight, so I expect food and a fire. Have I made myself in anyway unclear?" A warning tone was evident in all his words, yet the ebony hair boy spoke them with his training of quiet civility.

"No, sir." Dilandau replied bitterly, still rubbing his neck.

"Good." Turning his horse back to the east, Van, with Balgus following closely behind, led the way to the outside gates of Hospesland.

* * *

The white cloth on Van's arm rumpled in the rushing wind as they raced closer and closer to the gate with Dilandau far behind them. 

Van sensed the old man's eyes slide to him and knew he wanted to speak before Balgus even had the time to open his mouth for a word.

"What is it you want, Balgus?"

The old man's eyes widened startled at his lord's intuitiveness. His voice growled in polite respect, "My lord, May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Van answered and let a rare smile fall on his lips. "Though I may or may not have the answer."

"Now that idiot Dilandau is out of our hair for a time, is there a possibility you will tell me of this mysterious vision you have seen? This is a first for the vox to show image. Your father even had trouble with it; getting it mixed with real guidance and his dreams. How can you be sure this is just not another hallucination instead of the magic? And what is it you are dreaming of? Could it really be so important to go all the way to Hospesland? With all due respect, my lord, I sometimes agree with Dilandau on your decisions regarding this journey. You could be training with Escaflowne more, or-

"You know Escaflowne won't work properly without the golden river by his side. Just because he stood for me doesn't mean he will work for me. He fights with his mate, and, so far, Rutilus Flumen still has yet to pick a pilot." Van quietly answered.

"I am aware of this, my lord, but at the moment it looks as though the golden river will never pick a woman worthy of piloting her. I just wondered what could be so important here in Hospesland that you would leave your people on the edge of battle. You and I both know that swarmy silver haired weasel has a point about all this. Hospesland did not help your father in his time of need. They might not help you."

Van sighed quietly and pulled his horse to a slow trot. Balgus rode up to his side and let his curious dark eyes slide to study the profile of his young king.

"Balgus, you have been a family friend for all my life." Van sighed again, his garnet eyes staying on the back of his horse's head. "You have served my father's vehotus and now you serve mine. You know my judgments well enough to understand I haven't inherited my father's irrational behavior. Though he had the power strongly, he couldn't control it as well as I." Van avoided Balgus's eyes and moved his gaze to studying the bordering stone that towered above them.

"The power hurts, Balgus. It weakens my body to the point of suffocation every time it tries to lead me somewhere. I know what it feels like when it tells me leads me. But for years it has mentioned someone I'm supposed to meet. At first it seemed like only riddles, but as I have grown, the message becomes stronger and stronger. It hurts when it leads me...but… the visions the vox gives me…" Van focused his garnet gaze away from the wall and met the old man's dark interested eyes. "They… do not hurt…"

"A dream, lord Van, that is all it is."

"It is not a dream." The ebony haired boy replied, quietly. "I have been seeing a woman. And ever since the vox told me to meet her, I have always seen her."

Balgus went silent; the corners of his mouth lifted his grey mustache slightly. "A woman?" He said, his deep voice full of amusement, "And care to explain how a woman could not be a dream?" A small chuckle rose from deep within his chest.

Van scowled at the old man, his face going pinker than usual in the burning sun. "It's not like that, Balgus!" With this, the grey mustache lifted even more. "Look, forget it!" Van shouted and shook his ebony head; trying to rid his embarrassment. "This conversation is ridiculous!"

"Lord Van, it was only in jest." Balgus replied reasonably. "There is no need for yelling. It is perfectly natural you would be having those feelings for women. Though, it came later than I expected."

"I've always liked girls!" Van shot back in defense, his face still red. "I just never liked the only ones I am always forced to meet. Like the courtier girls who are just after my power and status. All they whine about is their make-up and whose daddy is the richest. It's disgusting, really, the way they act. It's so... fake." Van sighed again, his voice sounding tired. "They giggle and gossip about clothes and hair and who's getting fat… GAH!" Van grabbed his hair with his right hand in frustration. "It's ridiculous! Girls are ridiculous!"

"All females are like that, my lord; you just have to get use to it." The old man said wisely and the mustache lowered a little. "The gods help us. If you want an heir to the throne, you'll have to get use to it."

* * *

The sun was around noon when Van and Balgus finally reached the front gates. The wall was so high they had to look up directly into the deathly bright sun, which remained stationed as a crown for the sky, in order to see the top. Barely making out men in black garments that patrolled the ledge of the stony divider, Van raised his left arm for everyone on top to see the white cloth tied there. Eyes stinging from the sun's harmful rays, the Fanelian king slowly lowered his garnet eyes and let them rest on the wall in front of him. There he saw something that made him frown with interest... 

Individual stones jutted out every few feet from the stony surface; leading all the way to the top. 'Most likely from sandy winds.' He thought absorbing in this new information. 'It would be an easy climber for anyone wanting to invade Hospesland's perimeter. Zaibach would have no trouble attacking Hospesland, even without proper cover. The stones would act as a perfect grappling hook holder, while others could just attach picks and bring down the entire fortification by brute strength.' Van shook his head slight, his wild ebony locks hiding the top half of his face. Still keeping his left arm upraised in the sky, his garnet eyes instinctively found paths through the protruding stones.

'And with the vox helping me, scaling this wall would be almost like walking up it.' He smirked slightly, his cheeks slowly lifting the corners of his mouth. 'These Hospeslander's think they are protected by this separating fence, but really, it does no good. It just gives them a false sense of security.'

Male voices sounding from behind the fortress forced Van to let go of his musings and turn his attention on the gates. Slowly, the grading sound of stone against sand began. Both horses whinnied in fear, showing white in their eyes. Controlling his mount with a simple touch on his neck, Van turned his head to look at Balgus who was doing the same to his horse.

"Well, old friend," The king said in a 'this-is-it' kind of voice. "Looks like we made it in." Balgus smiled lightly, his mustache twitching upward. "Yes, sir." The old man replied. And together, they both kneed their horses into a gallop; entering into Hospesland.

* * *

**This is a long time coming and I never realized I had so much information in my outline, but I promise that they will meet in this next chapter! I PROMISE! **

**Like I said before, my life is pretty crazy and crappy at the same time. I'm trying to save for college and at the same time sign up for more classes for college because, apparently, I didn't sign up for the right ones and my dad is going nuts on my butt for messing this up. He's just insane right now. He'll be alright in about another hour.**

**I am so sorry to keep ranting like this, but I've been keeping all this mess inside me forever and I just keep typing and typing... I'll stop now.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be so much better. There will still be introductions and whatnot because I so haven't spelled out my entire plot yet. But there will be more accomplished!**

**Just remember: This is a AU fic. it will not be the same as Escaflowne. Only in some parts will it hint some of the plot, but maybe not even that much.**

**Thank you for reading and you can tell me if you like it or not. I like to hear your thoughts on it. **

**Chapter 4: Van meets with Chester about becoming allies in the battle. Will he accept? And will Hitomi meet the "One she seeks"? Tune in to find out!**

**Blue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late in coming. My sister's wedding was this weekend, plus, I was just exhausted from all the other mess I've had to do over the past week.**

**I meant to have this posted way before the wedding, but it all became too hectic. We had almost 12 girls in my house (6 of them being bridesmaids, including myself) and they all were going nuts over the wedding.**

**I'm just glad it's over and my life can return to the normal crazy stuff I'm used to.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Upon entering the stony gates of Hospesland, Van and Balgus were instantly surrounded by a handful of armed soldiers dressed in black uniforms. With a quick jerk of his hand, the ebony haired boy stopped his magnificent mount and, from his peripheral vision to the left, noticed Balgus do the same. Van's huge black horse raised his head high with a whicker and tossed his shining mane in an egotistical manner. Stamping his front feet aggressively into the dusty sand, the confident animal made the men in black surrounding him back away from the towering pair. The sun beamed down upon them happily as one of the perspiring men in the ring came forward and addressed them with a false confident tone. He was slightly balding with a dark brown beard that touched the top of his black regimentals. 

"Outsiders," he said in a shaky voice, Balgus translating for Van. "We see you come in peace. For what have you left your desert to bring us?"

Ignoring the man for the moment, Van slowly soaked up the scene with sharp eyes. Though the faces around Van spelled proud military duty, he could easily see past the mask to the strange fear behind their eyes. He met their timorous features with his strong garnet gaze, and many of the moist men around him put hands on their sides where their swords lay.

The inside of Hospesland was nothing but brown. The buildings and fortifications that enclosed the area stood in a circle in front of him; covered in the same musty look as the sand. A dark metal gate to the left separated this section of the militia from the small town that lay in the middle of the entire camp. A huge watch tower was to the right attached to the gigantic bordering wall with about twenty old, grey, wooden ladders climbing up it.

Looking to the man who had spoke to them, Van replied in his proud regal attitude, "I, Van Fanel, high king of the desert country Fanelia, request a private audience with the leader of this camp." Quickly, Balgus translated this into Hospeslander and Van watched as the fear in the men's eyes instantly added curiosity. Taking a deep breath, Van continued his demands. "I would like, also, to ask for only one man to escort me through the camp to where he is stationed. I refuse to be led to him as though some common criminal under arm. Fanelia has always been in peace with Hospesland and we hope to continue that peace. This white cloth I tied on my arm signifies that harmony." Van touched the rag softly with his right hand.

"So, who among you would be willing to take me to your leader?" Van finished his speech and once Balgus was done translating, they both studied the reactions of the adjacent armed soldiers in front of them.

Several of the men muttered amongst themselves. Still others just remained silent and staring. The bearded man, who had first talked to them, lowered his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

'Well, vox,' Van thought, as he swept his eyes over the hushed crowd in frustration, 'What now?'

Finally, a voice broke through the low mumblings with little sound. From way in the back of the crowd, a short pimply boy with dark lank locks had raised a trembling hand, signaling his position among the throng. Balgus translated to Van that the boy had said he would take them. The garnet eyed king, remembering his cordial manners, gave the boy a small nod of his head to show he understood.

Van waited patiently, still in the circle of men, while the boy got a horse. As he flicked his horse's mane forward, military men surrounding them backed away to give the king space to get to the metal gate leading into the town.

And so, Van, the boy, and Balgus, who insisted on trailing behind, rode their horses through the silent crowd and passed to the other side of the metal gate.

* * *

Not a word was spoken between the three men as the boy next to Van trembled with fright in his saddle. The trip through the town seemed long and tense. Only several people had stopped to stare at Van and Balgus's foreign attire on the way, but Van was still relieved when they finally arrived to the general's abode. 

The house was much smaller than he would have thought. Stopping his horse, Van dismounted and gave the residence a once over with his studious eyes. Its ultra white walls hurt his garnet observation as it reflected the bright sun above. A little dusty path had been swept away creating a trail to the beginning of a whitewashed porch that made a ring around the entire house.

Turning to their nervous dark headed guide, who was dismounting as well, Van put his arm across his chest in a formal Fanelian salute. Using the dictatorial tone he had been trained with, Van gave the boy a blessing.

"By the royal blood within me, may your life always be graced with happiness and your wisdom surpass even the depth of the great White Sea. I thank you most earnestly for your guidance, comitus, and May the blessing I've bestowed upon you give you peace and comfort throughout your life."

Knowing it was always polite to ask of titles, Van added in his regal manner, "Care to give your name, comitus?"

The young boy looked taken back as his nervous eyes glanced at Balgus for translation. Van smiled humorously as the old man groaned in annoyance, but gave the interpretation like he was supposed to.

"Grison." The boy answered shakily, when he finally understood. Again, Van bowed and then turned his back on the petrified youngster, nonverbally dismissing him from his duty.

Walking slowly towards his destination, the ebony haired king squared his shoulders and lifted his head masking the nervousness he felt inside.

It was too late to turn back. He hoped with everything that his vox had led him right.

But before Van could even place his booted foot onto the sand covered surface of the porch, the front door banged open with force and a tall figure rushed out to meet him. It was an older man, though not as old as Balgus, with a slight belly and a grey mustache. He had huge eyebrows that slightly draped over golden reading glasses that perched on his vast nose. His hair was slightly windswept as though he had been rushing around franticly. It flopped messily to one side of his head.

"Greetings." The old man said in patched Fanelian, and behind Van, Balgus sighed in relief at no longer having to translate. "I noticed you from inside my study. Come into the house. You must be worn from your long journey." Again he said this in Fanelian tongue.

Van smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

Once they all three had entered the strange dwelling, an old maid, who had been peaking at them from behind the entrance, squeaked in fear, and shut the door behind them. The old man led the way through the elaborately decorated hallways to a dark red study with only one window. Books upon books were stacked neatly into bookshelves that lay against the entire walls. A huge mahogany desk perched in a corner with two chairs facing inward towards it.

"Come, sit down. My name is Chester and I am the general of this camp." The bellied man said politely as he parked himself behind the desk. Van exchanged a nervous glance with Balgus before entering the room and sitting as well.

"Now, what can I do you for, your highness?" Gesturing to Van's white cloth and showing that he understood who the royalty was.

Van swallowed, giving his throat leverage. Breathing in deeply, he steadied his voice before saying, "General Chester, I am Van Fanel, the reigning king of Fanelia, and I have come to ask aid from your country of Hospesland." The old man's eyebrows rose in surprise as Van forced himself to keep going, "There has been a threat to my people from the northwest of the desert for sometime. The known enemy's name is Zaibach."

Chester twitched his mustache thoughtfully as he mused over Van's words. "I am well aware of Zaibach," he said, in polite fanelian tongue. "They gave out signed petitions saying they come in peace. I do not think they would be any risk to other countries."

Van kept his voice steady, as he said, "With all due respect, Zaibach is a risk to everything living. They have slaughtered my people and burnt the villages surrounding my country to the ground. When Zaibach first came into power in the north, no one would have thought such madness could be arisen. Wandering folk, such as my people, are raised in the ways of desert battle, not war against people. So we were unprepared for the attacks. I have sent messengers to seek what it is Zaibach wants, but they never come back. Meanwhile, Zaibach continues to destroy everything that my people hold dear. Innocent families have been annihilated from Zaibach's unrelenting and unmerciful forces. Bodies of the dead are laid to rot where they died. My men in the city have tried to gather the survivors, but they are never very many. Though my people are strong, we cannot hold up a force physically powerful enough to defeat them. It has been a trial to keep up the men's moral when even their king knows it is hopeless to try. But there have been too many casualties to not strike back, and I must protect my people.

"So you see, general, I have risked a lot in coming here to Hospesland. I come to beg for your men to join mine in fighting back a foe that, once it is done pillaging my country, may easily come after yours."

"So, your full intent is in destroying Zaibach?" Chester interlaced his chubby fingers and placed them on his chin; his elbows braced against his desk.

Van nodded his head once in affirmation. "I see no other way. They are attacking with the old customs; using Guymelefs to help destroy. And these aren't normal Guymelefs. It is as though they are manufactured by men, instead of the magic. They have no jewel nor proper control. Our own Guymelefs are not operational at this time, so we need more armed forces to stand our ground."

"Guymelefs, you say, "The older man said with thought. "That is something, indeed."

Shooting his garnet gaze at the old man eyes, Van felt his hope fall as he watched the thinking process displayed in Chester's face. 'This was all for nothing.' Van thought irritated and tried to keep his emotions out from spilling out of control. 'He is not even listening to me.'

"Lord Fanel," Chester said after awhile. "I am sorry to give you a refusal on such a terrible ordeal, but I cannot give the order you seek. I have others who are above my station and I would have to write a written correspondence to them about this. The government would then decide and declare the war. Such formalities should not be overlooked when one is preparing for battle. They would then send me word to give out my men to help you."

"How long will this correspondence take?" Van asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"About three years." Chester replied emotionless.

The ebony haired king felt his anxiety flare past his control as he cried, "Why not forget the correspondence and march with me today? My people are dying as we speak! Zaibach has already reached several miles to the border of my main country. The soldiers are looking up to me for guidance! I need all the help I can get!" Balgus placed a hand on Van's shoulder and the ebony haired king immediately calmed his voice.

"Please, general," Van let his tone give a bit to his desperation. "Everything will be destroyed if you do not help. And Zaibach will surely come after Hospesland if they are not defeated."

Chester sighed deeply, his chest stretching the buttons on his navy blue regimentals. "I am sorry; lord Fanel, but orders are orders. I would loose my job as general if I gave such a command without permission. And the government would not give in to your requests because of the distance between us. A vast desert and the giant Silius Mountains block your country from ours for many stretched miles. And you said Zaibach is even farther west. What makes you so sure that they will come after Hospesland?"

"Zaibach spreads like a plague in the land. Its infestation has afflicted my people. And I assure you, it will get yours if you do not do something about it now."

Chester scratched his chin and gave Van a sympathetic smile; his mustache rising just below his nose. "I have already given you my answer, lord Fanel, and it is the only one I can give."

Breathing in quickly, Van instantly regained his royal stature as if he had never lost it in the first place. Placing his arm over his chest in salute as he had done with the young boy, Van said in his cold regal tone, "Then I thank you for your time, General Chester, and I warn you to stay on your guard." Van rose from his chair quickly and walked to the doorway leading to the hall. Turning his head back around to look at the old man sitting at the desk, Van quietly said to him, "May the gods be with you in these terrible times." And with that, he led the way out of the dark red study.

* * *

"Look at those beautiful horses!" Yukari cried in Hitomi's ear as they approached Chester's huge mansion. "Hitomi, check out the black one! He's so gigantic!" She ran off towards it leaving Hitomi to walk alone up the dusty road. Her green eyes watched as Yukari slowly came up to the mighty horse with her hands out to its face. The horse showed its teeth in annoyance and stamped its foot in the sand. 

"Leave it alone, Yukari," Hitomi said slightly laughing. "It doesn't look very friendly." The horse huffed in irritation, blowing out his lips as if to agree with her.

"Stop being distracted and come on. We're late as it is!" She quickened her pace and reached to where Yukari stood. Pulling on her sleeve, she dragged her awestruck friend to the white porch steps just as the door front door opened and a black haired boy stepped out followed by an old graying man. They were dressed in rustic clothes that were dirty and travel worn. Huge leather boots covered their legs up to their knees and brown pants were held at their wastes with thick brown leather belts. The boy's eyes were a brilliant shade of red mahogany covered by wild thick black hair that covered the upper portion of his face. His skin was tanned from the sun and his exposed arms looked strong and muscular. His expression was one of pure disappointment as he kept his eyes down to the floor.

Hitomi's first reaction thought upon seeing the boy was, 'He is… beautiful…'

But her second reaction was one of a flashback. A remembrance of something she had forgotten long ago.

'I've seen him before…'

…**_The one you seek…_**

And suddenly, it became as though she was rooted to the sand. She could not stop herself from staring at him. His eyes flicked immediately from the floor and found hers as though he heard the voice as well. He stood on the white porch in front of her as she gazed back up at him from the steps below. His gaze bore into her soul and she felt her heart seize up with something unknown. The green eyed girl felt a sudden exhilaration inside of her. A new feeling of strong stimulation roused within her as she drank in his image. His big garnet eyes were clear with recognition and shining with power as though he knew her too. As though he felt the same stirring as she did.

But… how could he know her?

Who was he?

…_**Go with him when he comes…**_

…could it really be him…? … The one…?

Hitomi didn't know exactly how long she stood gaping at the mysterious boy, but it was a surprise to her when Yukari grabbed her arm and dragged her forward onto the porch. Likewise, the older graying man had yanked the boy's collar from the front and pushed him down the steps towards the huge horses.

But… she didn't want to stop staring at him…

And apparently he didn't either. Both of them, to the annoyance of their comrades, kept their heads turned awkwardly in order to not break the intoxicating connection they felt. Yukari opened the white painted door and shoved Hitomi through into the house. As soon as the green eyed girl had lost sight of him, she felt the mystifying union break instantly.

Dizziness swept in and out of Hitomi's vision, and she closed her eyes against the sudden wave of nausea that threatened to overcome her stomach.

"Hitomi? What happened? Are you ok?" Yukari's scared voice rang through the hallway.

"I… don't know…" was her weak reply and she groped for the wall blindly with her hands. Feeling the smooth wallpaper, Hitomi rested her forehead against the solid fortification. Its sturdy disposition took away some of her dizziness. Turning her head to the side, she opened her eyes wearily.

Yukari's worried face swam into view. "I'm alright, Yukari, I just got a bit dizzy, that's all." Hitomi smiled slightly and the brown eyed girl's eyebrows relaxed just a touch.

"I have something I need ask Chester once we reach his office though."

* * *

Balgus was polite enough to wait till they were alone until speaking about the staring incident. It took around an hour for the pair to pass though the entire camp and, once again, ride along the huge bordering wall. 

It was about half way back to Dilandau's campsite before the old man dared to even make his first words on the subject.

"Lord Van?" his voice growled with worry. "What was that back there?"

"What are you talking about, Balgus?" Van asked quickly, never keeping his eyes of the sandy dunes ahead of them. To distract himself, the ebony haired king had begun to untie the white cloth from his arm with one hand.

"Who was she? Why did you stare?" The old man couldn't keep the curiosity out of his tone.

Van replied more harshly than he wanted to. "Never mind that, Balgus, it is unimportant." Softening his tone a bit, Van continued, "I do not know what that was. But it is over now, ok?"

"Yes, my lord." The old man answered quietly. An awkward silence passed between them. Van's fingers nervously picked at the knot on the cloth as the sand blew steadily on the two men. High winds rushed through the desert terrain signifying the afternoon's arrival. The wavering heat rose just above the horizon, presenting the sun's baking presence.

When Van had finally undone the cloth and placed it back in the sack strapped to his horse, he decided to break the uncomfortable mood.

"Balgus, may I ask a favor of you?" Van kept his eyes straight, but his voice had a tight edge about it.

"You know you can ask anything from me, your majesty, and I will do everything in my power to grant it." Balgus replied gravelly, his deep voice billowing with respect.

"Can you tell me what the translation for "come" is in Hospeslander?" Van tried not to show his tensed forearms as he waited for Balgus's reply. He made the mistake of turning his head to the aging man, who was, at that moment, studying him with interest.

All was written in Van's eyes. Balgus knew his plan.

"You wish to know Hospeslander?" the old man said in a teasing voice, a slight smile lifting the wrinkles on his face.

"Only several words," Van replied defensively, feeling like a little boy and not so much the royal king he had been earlier.

A knowing smile lit up some more onto Balgus's aged visage. "Alright, lord Van." He answered perceptively. "I will teach you all I can."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hitomi's conversation with Chester. And what could this plan of Van's be...? lol! **

**Stay tuned for more because I know what's going to happen and you don't! (sorry for the childish taunting, but it's true! lol!)**

**OOO this next chapter is going to be so fun to write! I already want to get started on it, but it's almost 2 in the morning and I have work tomorrow. (poop)**

**_Latin Translation:_**

**_Comitus- friend_**

**_Silius- hard_**

**If you have any questions about the plot at all, I'll be more than happy to explain it. I know I always give this reminder, but I'll do it again anyways. THIS IS MY STORY. I AM NOT FOLLOWING ESCAFLOWNE EXCEPT FOR CHARACTERS AND SOME OF THE NAMES. **

**Guymelefs are considered one of the most magical creations. They pretty much are the physical form of magic, besides the royal magic called the vox. To be beaten by a manmade Guymelef is almost like an insult to anyone. There is nothing magical and wholesome about a fake Guymelef, but that is how Zaibach is defeating Fanelia so easily.**

**And also the fact that Fanelia's own Guymelefs aren't working properly without their king and queen working (Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen). All the magic is joined together. If the leaders don't work, then the followers don't either.**

**I just had a feeling I need to clear that up. Call it writer's intuition.**

**Well, read and review and tell me whatcha think. You know I love it when you do!**

**Blue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late in coming. I know I promised it so long ago, and I didn't update! I'm a terrible, terrible person. **

**This chapter is a lead up to a very exciting one! OOOO! Do I have a plan for this next one!**

**Well, what are you waiting for? READ!**

* * *

"It's good to see you, Miss Kanzaki. I was wondering when you would show." 

The distinct cordial voice of General Chester filled the room as Hitomi's form appeared in the entryway to his dimly lit office. She was followed closely by Yukari, who still carried a worried frown on her face.

Stopping a little after entering the doorway, the green eyed girl couldn't stop her eyes from sweeping the office for anything unusual. Her abdomen had curled itself in a tense knot ever since she had pulled her stare away from those mesmerizing garnet eyes. It was like her organs battled each other within her stomach. Her head swam with visions of the black haired boy's dark crimson eyes; glowing softly through darkness. Almost as soon as she had entered the room, her mind had been swamped with unstoppable images of him sitting in this very office only moments before her. His beautiful golden skin glowed in the weak lit room.

It was as though she felt his presence all through the room. Every little thing that had been moved by him or been studied with his hypnotic eyes seemed to glow with a flicker of sparkle just enough to catch her gaze.

His facial expression had shown disappointment when he had left the house. His eyes had been clouded with sadness. Why was that? Why was he here? The burning questions grained her mind. Who was he? Why did he seem to know her as she knew him? Was it just her imagination or did he really hear the mysterious voice as well? Could he really have the inexplicable whisper calling him too? The very one that had called to her just the night before…?

Chester jumped to his feet immediately and smiled widely in his genteel attitude from behind a huge mahogany desk. A colossal pair of golden glasses perched on his massive nose; shrinking his customary glittering eyes. His gray hair was slightly disheveled as though he had been running his fingers through it, and his usual pressed clean regimentals even seemed worn and wrinkled from something too weary to speak of. Two chairs were positioned in front of him, one slightly askew.

Nodding his head at the two girls in front of him, he said, "And Miss Yuchida, splendid to see you again. Please, ladies, sit yourselves down." Chester gestured to two wooden chairs facing his desk as he plopped into his own chair with a huge sigh.

Hitomi crossed the room with calm steps and sat herself down in the seat that was slightly crooked. As she turned it to face Chester, she discovered it was still warm…

"General, may I ask you a question?" She inquired timidly as Yukari joined her in the other chair. From Hitomi's peripheral vision, she saw Yukari's troubled face. The green eyed girl swallowed the lump that had accumulated in her throat. She focused her stare straight at the older man in front of her as to avoid her friend's anxious gaze.

Chester's smile widened as he looked at Hitomi and it wrinkled his old face. "Of course," He said, his eyes twinkling as though he gazed upon his favorite grandchild. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Who was that boy that just left? With the black hair and garnet eyes?" The words departed Hitomi's lips quickly as if they couldn't wait to be heard.

Chester's smile lowered considerably, but he still kept a fraction of his grin. "You saw him?"

"Yes, we passed him coming into the house." Yukari piped in before Hitomi could answer. "He had an older man with him that had a scar running down his face." She shivered suddenly. "It was kind of creepy looking."

"Who was he?" Hitomi asked again, bringing the conversation back where she wanted. "The black haired boy; why was he here?"

Chester's brow wrinkled as his eyebrows lifted in inquisitiveness. "Why do you wish to know so much?"

"I..." Hitomi began and a sudden thought stopped herself from answering. 'Should I tell them I've seen the boy before? Can I trust Yukari and Chester to honor my strange secret?'

"I… don't know." She finished lamely and looked down at her hands. "I was just curious is all." Hitomi felt Yukari's eyes bore into her face like a flaming torch and knew immediately that her friend would not buy that kind of answer. Lifting her green gaze to the brown head beside her, Hitomi read from Yukari's face that she would have to explain everything later.

"Well," Chester sighed, making them revert their attention back to him. "Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat. It won't hurt for you to know."

The aged man cleared his throat as he said, "That young man is Van Fanel, the reigning king of Fanelia."

"Fanelia?" Hitomi cried in shock and let her mouth gaped open with astonishment. She couldn't believe her ears.

Fanelia… the boy she had envisioned in her dreams… was the king… and he had a name… Van…

Yukari's voice broke through Hitomi's thoughts. "But I thought the Fanel's hadn't come to Hospesland for twenty years! Why has he come now?"

"He came to ask for help." The old man's voice had a tired tone to it. "But there is nothing I can do for him."

"Help? What kind of help? What's wrong?" Hitomi couldn't stop the questions that filled her mind. They just kept coming out of her. Was the boy in trouble? Was that why he was so sad?

"I'm sorry, my dears," Chester sighed and leaned back into his upholstered chair. "But I have to draw the line from here. Such talk between men is no discussion for proper ladies."

"But Chester-" Hitomi objected just as Yukari said insulted; "We are not proper ladies!"

His small eyes opened wide as he listened to the mini explosion in front of him. His face formed a huge smile as a deep chuckle rumbled his vast stomach. "Not proper ladies, huh? Well, if you promise not to faint, then… maybe I can tell you some of it." He winked slightly and straightened his back more forward. "Know, I can't tell you everything, so be grateful for what you get. And don't go blurting this out and get me in trouble. I'm trusting since you claim to not be proper ladies then you won't gossip like one either."

"Yes, promise!" Hitomi said slightly hysterically and she waved her hand in the air to show her impatience.

Chester rubbed his face with a fleshy hand. "I really shouldn't be telling you anything, but since I did obviously offend you with that 'proper ladies' comment, I guess you deserve some form of apology." His eyes twinkled as he said this. Both girls inclined forward in their chairs in anticipation.

"Van Fanel comes from a long line of proud monarchs in Fanelia. It took him a lot to come here and ask for my help, and just that act makes me respect him as a leader." Chester interlaced his fingers on the desk as Hitomi and Yukari leaned even closer to the desk. "He asks for aid from Hospesland because…" he paused either thinking of his next words or for dramatic effect, "Fanelia, his country, is being destroyed as we speak."

The silence was so defining it should have been solid. Hitomi couldn't think properly. The boy… the boy she had dreamed about so long ago… was king of the very country she had obsessed about when she was little.

And now… it was being destroyed?

"He told me his people are dying and since there are so many casualties, it's hard to even bury the dead." Chester wiped his forehead with a fleshy hand. "The obliterating force is called Zaibach; a strong country just Northeast of the Silius Mountains. They attack without warning and without mercy."

"Will Zaibach come for us?" Yukari said quietly, her eyes wide with shock.

"It is doubtful seeing that they are located even more east to us then Fanelia." The old man eyes had lost their signature twinkle. "And braving the desert is suicide."

"Are we going to assist him? Send him men to fight off this Zaibach?" Hitomi demanded at once, her voice breaking with astonishment and worry.

"You see, this is the problem." He paused a moment. "I cannot help." Chester sat back and took off his golden glasses with a shaky hand. "The government won't permit such a rash call to arms. Hospesland needs legal documents and signatures to go into battle from the present Fanelian rulers and all their courtiers. What if it was all a trap and Fanelia was just pretending to be invaded only to attack us when we send our men for aid? There are too many lives as stake to just recklessly launch out troops."

"That is a very slim chance, Chester! Can that really be your answer? Fanelia truly needs our help! I'm sure of it!" Hitomi knew she was sounding rude, but didn't care. "Do you really think that a country we have been on good terms with would suddenly break a tready with a random assault?"

"Miss Kanzaki, your thoughts are my own. I am just responding in a way that is smiled upon by the rest of Hospesland." Chester lowered his grey disheveled head and breathed in deep. "He said the enemy is using Guymelefs to attack."

"You're kidding!" Hitomi couldn't stop the shout that rang out of her. "I don't believe this!" Her mind whirled with excited yet scared thoughts. Everything… everything she had dreamed… everything she had loved and obsessively studied about so much… could it all be real?

The black haired boy was from Fanelia, the country of magic and myth. And that is were the Guymelef's originated from. It could be true!

"But… Guymelefs aren't real!" Yukari spoke up sharply from Hitomi's left. "There is no proof of such weaponry. It is all myth and superstition!"

"That is where you are wrong, Miss Yuchida." The old man said his words softly. "The only reason there has been no Guymelef activity is because the right pilots have yet to be chosen." A strange look over came Chester's eyes and he turned his twinkle-less gaze straight into Hitomi's face.

_**Rise and take your place…**_

"He said Zaibach's Guymelefs were man made." Chester said suddenly lowering his eyes to his desk. "That Fanelia's own melefs weren't operational at this time."

"That does that mean?" Yukari asked in disbelief. "How could a melef be man made? And how could Fanelia's not be operational? This isn't making any sense."

"Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen…" Hitomi whispered under her breath so the other two couldn't hear. As time flew through her mind, it attached itself incoherently, to the legends from the texts she had once earnestly memorized so long ago…

A voice, though not her own, spoke the words she wanted to remember…

**_Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen are the first to ever lead and fight with men. It is in this case that other spirits joined them in helping serve humans. As the magic within the world grew stronger and stronger through time, so did the Melef power increase as well. The Guymelefs spirits, no matter how far away from the original location of their royalty, will not stand from a kneeling pose until both Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen have accepted their pilots and have firmly planted themselves in standing position. Then, and only then, will others follow their king and queen. It is magic that links them together in this fashion. And unless the ageless magic is broken, melefs will continue this cycle._**

Their royalty hasn't accepted pilots yet… Could that be it?

She was shaken once again from her wondering thoughts by a gravely voice. "Hitomi? Are you alright, child?" Chester's eyebrows were hitched with worry; much like Yukari's.

Pitching her voice a little higher than normal, Hitomi said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I think I need some rest. I'm pretty worn from all this war talk."

"I knew conversations of such magnitude would bring on the feminine faints!" The old man said in mock exasperation; a small twinkle back in his eye. "Very well. Off with you two." He said as both girls got up from their chairs.

"And remember, not a word spoken about our conversation!"

* * *

The golden sun had just begun to set over the Western sandy horizon as the heavens cloudless day broke to welcome the night. The continuous grimy breeze, that fluttered the gray fabric of the tent, rushed through the campsite like a mighty army. Two figures, shrouded in protection cloth, settled around a small fire that lay safely in the tents entrance. 

"Your hand has gotten more slippery as the years have passed." Balgus's deep voice growled proudly to Van, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Dilandau did not even know what hit him."

"I learned from the best." Van replied amusement in his tone. "Having to deal with the pranksters back at home, one must gather some skill. Schezar, especially, will be pleased at this."

Balgus smiled, stretching the scars on his face. "I do believe, though others might think better, that Allen is a good influence on you. You need to have some fun at times, lord Van. You are quite the serious character, you know."

"I know, it is just…" Van stopped and lifted a hand to rub his eyes. "Times are tough. And I have had enough of Dilandau's cheek anyways. He has questioned my decisions from day one and I know for certain he will question this next one." Van sighed again, breathing in the hot air. "It is better he be asleep for the night."

"But are you sure you this is a correct action, lord Van?" Balgus asked rumbled anxiously.

"You are questioning, Balgus." Van replied in a playful warning tone.

"It might just be a strange coincidence."

An explosion of anger began to seep through the ebony haired boy. "Have I not told you that it is not coincidence?" Van tried to subdue the annoyance and sudden disappointment that ran its course through his veins. "All that I have told you and you still doubt me? She is the one. The vox has told me time and time again that this is the path! Night after night, since we have set out on this journey, she haunts my dreams. And during the day, her image has not strayed from my mind!" Van turned his garnet eyes down to the cheerful fire and sighed. "I knew her before I saw her with my own eyes."

"But… to have found the one prophesied in Hospesland… it just does not seem-

"It does not matter what it seems. All I know is it just is." Van straightened his crouched back and caught Balgus's old scared face with his hypnotic gaze. "She will come with us to Fanelia regardless of your or Dilandau's thoughts and feelings on the subject. And I, as the high king of Fanelia, order you to train her in the ways of combat and sword play. She will learn our language and, when Rutilus stands for her, will be tested in the trials."

"My lord, I-

But the ebony haired boy interrupted with a stern voice, "You will have no say in the subject, Balgus. You will do what your king demands of you." A quick sigh escaped his lips and Van felt his anger ebb away like trickling water. Lowering his head slowly, the black haired boy softly said, "This is my decision. Please help me feel that it is the right one. I am already anxious about my countries well-being.

She is the key, Balgus." Van's voice raised a little and he lifted his eyes once again to the old man's. "She is the one who will awaken Rutilus and fight Zaibach. And then the other spirits will follow. One by one, we will defeat our murderous enemy and drive them back into the darkness were they belong!"

Through Balgus's worried face, Van also saw a glimmer of hope in the old man's eyes.

"Balgus, thank you for going along with this even though you do not believe in it. And thanks again for the Hospeslander lesson." He barely lifted the corners of his mouth. "I hope it will prove to be useful."

Van slowly stood took to his feet and turned his face to the western sunset. It was a bewitching golden hue that seemed to reflect the very essence of her… the very one he had searched so long for.

Reaching a hand to his face, Van lifted a black cloth over his mouth and nose and walked over to his black horse, which was covered by the same rough black for protection. With the grace of a monarch, he slipped himself onto the colossal horse. Flicking the mane quickly, Van leaped into a gallop, leaving Balgus far behind at the campsite.

* * *

"You dreamed about him?" 

Hitomi nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her nightgown, which was almost as uncomfortable as her dresses, billowed out to her ankles; covering her feet in trimmed lace. The room had a soft golden glow, illuminated by only one lamp; that burned brightly on her nightstand. The window, which faithfully let in both wind and sand, was slightly ajar. The sky had turned black with the night. A full moon hung low in its beauty as the light from it spread onto the flush carpet of Hitomi's room. Perched on her bed with a disbelieving look, Yukari thoughtfully scratched her chin as she contemplated Hitomi's words.

"This doesn't make any sense, Hitomi. The only part it does explain is your behavior today. You seemed so distracted. But I'm lost when it comes to everything else."

Hitomi lowered her head to her knees and sighed. "I don't understand any of it too, Yukari. I'm just as lost as you are. It's like I've always known him though I have never seen his true face until today."

Yukari's face scrunched in thought. "Ok, so let me get this all down in the memory bank." The brown haired girl plopped down onto her back and gazed at the ceiling with contemplation.

"You dream about a boy over and over in a part of Hospesland that is all the way across the map." She began, her face squashing up even more with concentration. "And then, circumstances bring you here with Amano, but the day after you arrive, the Fanelian ruler, who just so happened to be the boy you dreamed about, comes here to visit; though the Fanelian rulers haven't been to visit here for twenty years. You see the boy and automatically know that he's the one in your dreams. And you also sense that he knows you too."

A slight grin appeared on the brown haired girl's face and then she said, "You scare your friend, Yukari, to wits for a couple of minutes, and then, after several verbal proddings to Chester, you learn the boy's country is in danger and that he needs help in defeating a horrendous foe." She looked up for confirmation.

"Quite the accurate summary, yes." Hitomi answered, unable to hide the smile that was sneaking onto her face.

"Is there anything I'm missing?" Yukari smiled questioningly up at Hitomi.

"Um… there's a voice…" the green eyed girl answered a small blush gracing her face.

"A what?" Yukari cried and she abruptly sat up, causing the bed springs to squeal in protest. "You never mentioned a voice!"

"It's nothing, Yukari. Just something I dreamed about last night."

" If you think it needs to be added to the summary, then say so."

Hitomi studied the brown eyed girl for a moment, thinking. "No, don't worry about it." She said finally. "It was nothing. Just a dream."

"This morning was when you were acting strange, Hitomi." Yukari's face formed her signature frown of worry. "Something's up. You watch yourself, ok?" She stood from the creaking bed and stretched her back noisily. "Listen, if you have anymore of those weird dreams of yours just tell me, ok? I'll help you with this mystery."

She walked to the open door, leading into the hallway. "And besides," she said, turning back to look at Hitomi once more. "Castra needs a little excitement." A huge grin appeared on her face and she slipped out of the room.

* * *

**_Do not fear what you will become. Though your trials will be great, you will prevail through them all…_**

SNAP!

Hitomi woke up with a gasp and sat up straight; peering in the darkness for the noise that had disturbed her sleep. A slight drowsy frown graced her features as she discovered nothing wrong.

Was it all in her head? Did the wind knock something over?

Glancing at the window without thinking, Hitomi's eyes opened wide and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

The window was fully open.

"Hello?" She whispered to the darkness as her eyes adjusted to the shadowy obscurity. "Is anyone in here? If so, I… have a weapon." The words sounded stupid in her head, but it was the only thing her brain allowed for her to say. Her stomach tensed up in fright and alarm as she slowly reached for the lamp next to her bed.

Getting up cautiously from her bed, Hitomi turned unhurriedly on the spot searching for the intruder. "Hello?" she whispered again.

And then she heard it.

A rustling of cloth.

"I'd get out if I were you." She said in a shaking voice as she knees knocked together were she stood. Fear wrapped its cold hands around her, soaking in her pitiful condition.

What did she have against an intruder? She was just a girl!

'Girl or not, I'm not going to give in to anyone! Especially when that someone doesn't belong!'

With renewed courage, she spoke in a demanding voice, "Show yourself. I know you're in here."

A sudden voice spoke behind her.

Gasping and lifting her lamp, Hitomi closed her eyes and swung at the voice with all her might.

Her lamp stopped in mid-swing by something hard and solid.

There was no grunting of pain or crashing into the wall as she had hoped. Instead, the lamp was gently taken out of her grasp.

Opening her eyes, Hitomi breath came in short gasps as she gazed up at the trespasser.

His dark hair masked the top portion of his face and shadowed the rest of his features. His back was to the window, and as the moonlight crept in through it, the light glowed gold on his skin where it touched. A dark scarf like cloth was wrapped around his neck, covering neck and shoulders. One hand, clutching the lamp she had been holding, was to his side, but the other, had risen timidly with the palm outstretched.

She looked at his tan fingers and then back at his obscure face questioningly.

"Come." He whispered softly. "Leave me with."

"What?" she asked backing up and hitting the back of her legs on the bed. "Leave me with? What are you talking about?"

"Yes." The young man's voice was low and warm. "Leave me with." He walked slowly to close the gap she had made. "Come." He said again.

_**Go with him when he comes…**_

"Go with you?" Hitomi asked softly. The black haired man shook his extended hand as if to help clarify his words.

Slowly, Hitomi raised her own trembling hand and taking a few steps towards him, she tentatively placed her cold hand in his.

* * *

**Next chapter: Will they succeed in escaping out of Hospesland? Will Van ever learn the correct grammer? How exactly did he find her in the first place? **

**Stay tuned till next time (wow, I sound like a freakin' TV show!)**

**Well, I won't tell you when the next update is, so just be happy when it's here. This one has been a trial and a half getting out! I tried to make it long and exciting... I just don't know if I succeeded or not. **

**You could tell me, you know... lol... not that I'm asking or anything.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Blue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, I'm back! It didn't take that long, did it? Hope not. **

**College is better now that my classes have been fixed and everything. We are learning about the brain. If you ever get a chance to study about our brains then I would so recommend it. It's fascinating how it works. **

**Ok, the documents thingy on this site is being a jerk and won't let me properly edit my chapter. So for page dividers between POV, I have put vv:**

**vv doesn't mean anything. Though it could mean "very vexed" at this stupid non-working document edit! **

**Well, on with the show! Hope you enjoy it even with the defective page dividers!**

**_vv_** : Dark shadows seemed to loom in the streets of every alleyway as two figures ran, hand in hand, through the labyrinth streets of Hospesland. The full moon was veiled in clouds; forbidden to shed its usual luminance to help counteract the absent sun. Empty buildings and shops gave the impression of a daunting foreshadow as the lowly couple rushed passed them. The silent night air did not help the feeling of something unseen watching and waiting to catch its prey.

Hitomi had a pretty good guess at what that prey might be.

Her tired legs were struggling against the unbeatable pace the king, she remembered his name was Van, had set. Running in sand seemed to make the weight even more intolerable. Her forehead rained with sweat and dripped messily onto her silky golden nightgown. She knew she looked frightening and was quite glad that Van kept his head turned away from her.

Though her green eyes could hardly see an inch from her face in the pitch black of night, the hand that guided her seemed quite able to move about the dark streets. Panting with the effort to keep up with his fast speed, Hitomi could not stop the wonderment of it all.

Her decision to follow the king of Fanelia through the dead of night seemed quite unreal to her. It was almost as though it wasn't really her at all, but another form of Hitomi that didn't care about the ludicrousness of her situation at the current moment. She was, at present, running full speed through the dark midnight streets of the only home she had left with merely the guidance of a male stranger that didn't even speak her own language! Plus, as an added bonus, she had absolutely no idea what he wanted of her and why she was even following him in the first place. At the state Hitomi was in, she found her contemporary circumstances almost laughable, if not insane. Though she knew that what she was doing was dangerous, she couldn't help the small smile that seemed to creep onto her face.

This, in a bizarre kind of way, was right. She felt a sense of satisfaction that she had never felt before. Also, she couldn't explain the sudden strange trust she had instantly developed for the Fanelian king; as though she had known him for years.

The reasonable part of her brain, which fought bravely against her hopes and dreams, had argued that she couldn't feel this comfortable when she had never seen the boy until today. It continued to give its wisdom that this entire event had to be all just a hazardous mistake. He had shown up at her window randomly and asked to steal her away. There was no way that it could all be coincidental. On a rampage with its ideas, it reasoned that he had no clue who she was, so why exactly did he come to her. The way he had just dragged her out the window showed he did not seem to even care to know her name. That this behavior was complete ignorance of proper etiquette. Van could have just asked for her name really quickly, but no, she decided to go ahead and run off with the first strange boy she saw. She, without even considering the feeling of Yukari or her step brother Amano, followed a wild boy out into the dark streets of Castra; not knowing what was to become of her at all!

And she was expected to accept the fate that was given to her? What a preposterous concept to fathom!

Yet, the lateral part fought back just as viciously starting first with the restoration of her dreams of him throughout the years. That definitely couldn't not have been mere coincidence. Plus, the mysterious voice she had heard ever since she arrived at Castra telling her she had another purpose in this life instead of the one she was living now.

_Could it be that the voice was just me wishing for more in life?_ The reasonable part questioned cleverly. _Could it be this boy is some figment of my imagination and I am actually clinically insane? _

_No! _The lateral part spoke up. _Yukari had seen him too!_

So, this truly was happening.

His rough gloved hand _did_ feel pretty real.

If this voice had encouraged her to accept his hand before she even had seen him; then it was pretty obvious the choice she had to make. Clearly, this secretive power wanted her to leave … since it pretty much predicted him coming to get her anyways.

What were its words? '_Go with him when he comes_'?

Seemed pretty straight forward to her.

_But_… her reasonable brain piped in. _What if he wasn't the one? What if it was all coincidental?_

So, all in all, it was safe to say she was baffled by the whole ordeal. Her brain argued back and forth; trying to gather some sense in this chaotic equation. Yet, she didn't stop him as he continued to drag her gently down mysteriously known paths that conveniently avoided the main streets. She wondered how he knew his way so well.

Her clouded eyes could hardly make out his own alert outline just a little ahead of her, but, as she tried to study him through the night's obscurity, she began to understand his movements and reactions. She found herself studying his body language--- well, the part she could see through the dark--- and was surprised to discover he kept her behind him for protection purposes. A slight alien sound, such as a stick snapping, would cause his hand to grip hers tighter and pull her closer to his back. Though she didn't see any reason for him to be shielding her while she was in her own country, she couldn't help the warming feeling it gave her inside.

Maybe it was this reaction that made her trust him so much.

Though all of Castra's residents and townsfolk were obviously asleep, Hitomi knew of the regiment's night crew that was stationed to protect the border from dusk until dawn. They had position stationed all through the main streets as well as along the great dividing wall.

Hitomi had no idea what Van had in mind for sneaking out of Hospesland, but she hoped it didn't include tossing her over the great wall and praying she had a soft landing at the bottom.

_**vv: **_Van knew he was close to the outside border. All he needed was to find the metal gate that led to the ladders climbing the stony divider. He studied a fork in front of him as he ran to it and saw the bright red light of the vox point to the left.

The vox had led him to her so easily that he was surprised, as he dragged her along with his gloved hand, how long it was taking to get back to the inner regiment camp. He kept his head turned away from her so she could not see his eyes--- his eyes that were flashing brightly with magic.

He did not want scare the poor girl. She seemed frightened enough as it was without seeing his eyes glowing demonic red in his face. All he needed was one good scream from her for every militia in the town to come running and stab him on the spot.

'I wonder if Balgus is still awake and waiting.' He mused silently as he turned another sharp left. He felt her small hand pull slightly as she tried to keep up his swift pace. Van swept his dark hair out of his eyes with his free hand and wiped the sweat trickling down his face. Hearing panting behind him, Van wondered slightly if she knew what was in store for her future. She probably couldn't even fathom the depths of how his people would be depending on her.

Van had no doubt in his mind she was the one who would be accepted by Rutilus. 'It all depends on how fast she learns. Will she be able to do it within only a few short weeks?'

Sighing silently to himself, he hoped beyond anything that she would.

Turning right onto the next fork, Van, without warning, made an abrupt halt which ended with the girl behind him crashing hard into his back. She toppled ungracefully to the ground as her feet struggled to find leverage under the gravely floor. His instincts kicked in without a moments pause. Whirling around, Van caught her just before her head hit the sandy pathway below. An arm around her back and the other behind her head, her feet slipped noisily on the sand; forcing her bottom to hit the ground with a soft thump. She stared, her eyes going wide, into his face, which were only inches from her own.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she continued to stare.

Van cursed bitterly as he realized his eyes were glowing murderously red right in front of her face. He let go of her quickly, and she sat on the soil; backing away from him slowly on the ground. Her eyes spelled panic and terror and she opened her mouth, Van realized with horror, to let out a scream.

Closing the gap with inhuman speed, the bright red-eyed boy crouched in front of her and gently, but firmly, put a gloved hand on her open lips. He used the other hand to put a finger to his own mouth for the universal expression of quiet. He tried to express with his facial expression that she need not be scared of him, but her face was already masked with alarm and fright.

Van quietly whispered in Hospeslander through his finger, "Stay silent." And felt a sense of relief he was able to remember some of the words Balgus had drilled him even in his tense state. "Stay silent, ok?" He leaned in closer to her face to study her reaction.

Her bright green eyes, which reflected his glowing ones, still displayed her astonishment, but she nodded quickly; showing that she understood. As Van studied her more, he noticed her face was changing color; a sort of pinkish flush was steadily spreading across her cheeks.

'Is she… blushing?' The air tensed suddenly as the ebony haired boy realized exactly how close he was to her. Vaguely, he smelled the strange scent of flowers… and water?

His stomach swirled with nervousness and he hurriedly backed away from her surprised face as he felt his own heat up. Letting her mouth go swiftly, Van grabbed her hand, which was bracing itself on the ground and pulled her up to stand. The tight air felt suffocating and the ebony haired boy turned around to the opening of the alleyway to create some space between the both of them. He had found his destination: the dark metal gates.

It was only a few yards off to the left of the alleyway they now resided in. He would have to cross the main street to get to it. It would be a quick run, but the odds were on their side: None of the regiment seemed to be present on this side of the gate. Looking both ways just to make sure, Van took a breath before stepping out of his dim protection.

But as he lifted his foot to sneak into the main street, a small hand from behind him flew to his shoulder and pulled on his black shroud hard; forcing him back into the secluded shadows. Unable to catch his balance, Van stumbled back and knocked into the soft, warm person behind him.

"Oof!"

They both landed; once again their faces too close for comfort, with a muffled thud onto the hard scratchy sand just as the sound of squeaky leather boots made their way past the dark alleyway opening. Listening intently to the footsteps, Van kept his position on top of the girl and immediately put his right hand over her startled mouth, just incase she tried to scream again. Looking into her astonished face, Van took slow silent breaths and waited for the boots to tromp off.

Their current position could not be any more awkward. He lay on top of her, pinning her down on the sandy floor, his legs tangled within hers.

Her green eyes, if it could be possible, were wider than before as she struggled for a breath with his weight on her chest. He lifted himself slightly onto his forearms and her chest expanded gratefully. Trying to not focus on the part he had just freed, Van found himself really looking at her for the first time since seeing her that afternoon at the general's house. Her short auburn hair was spread like a halo on the sandy ground, and the thin nightgown she was wearing seemed to accentuate the glowing skin on her neck and shoulders. Her eyes held a strange intense anticipation behind her shock of him lying on her.

Again, he smelled that familiar smell of flowers and river. It was strangely appealing and seemed to fill his entire senses.

Was it coming from her hair? Or just her skin? He could not figure it out.

The air was once again intense and stiff as he vaguely listened for the retreating footsteps of the stranger just outside the alleyway. The small warm winds did not help the alien mood as they lightly kissed her cheeks; spreading her fragrance all around him. His glowing eyes reflected their unfamiliar red softly through her own as she, very gently, lifted a hand to his face and slowly, pushed some of his ebony hair away.

"Nuuum…" She said quietly under his gloved hand, which was still covering her mouth, and Van realized that the squeaking leather was gone.

Embarrassment filled his stomach as he leaped with surprising agility off of her prone form. Swallowing down a huge lump in his throat, Van, once again, offered her his hand; which she readily accepted.

Her face was pink again.

Turning back, once more, to the mouth of the alleyway, Van checked and then double checked over the empty street before them. The ebony haired boy crossed the usual busy street with fast silent feet; hearing her soft footfalls follow him close behind. Once they had reached the outside gate, Van closed his eyes quickly and used his heightened senses to check for soldiers inside the metal gate.

Just his luck, he sensed none at the moment. His first experience getting into Hospesland hadn't been so fortunate.

Opening his eyes quickly, Van turned towards the girl who was looking back at him with a worried and tense expression. Without even asking for permission --- even though he most likely did not know the words anyways --- he picked her up; one arm under the legs and the other supporting her back. Though she squeaked quietly with surprise, she did not try to fight him.

She was unexpectedly light.

Taking a deep breath, Van concentrated on the power within. He closed his eyes again and searched for the inner core of the vox; always lurking just out of reach. He felt it at once; springing to life at his control. Grasping it firmly, the ebony haired boy opened his eyes though he saw nothing. Strange warmth flowed out of his body, and the girl in his arms clutched his neck tightly and buried her face into his chest as he manipulated the power to transport him to the other side.

He did not just _picture_ it, but _willed_ it to happen. The power, the magic, _would_ transfer him through the gate.

And just like he wanted, his surroundings changed to obey his commands. The dark metal gate, which had once stood in front of him, materialized behind him, and sandy brown colored buildings --- he knew the color because of today's visit --- appeared to his right. As he had planned, the ladders leading all the way up the wall leaned expectantly for his climbing pleasure.

The power faded slowly out of his system and he shook his head lightly to clear his slightly spotted vision. Looking down at the girl, who was still clutching his neck, Van chuckled quietly as he slowly set her feet onto the ground once more. Lifting her head off his chest, the green eyed girl gazed surprised and slightly bewildered at the background she was in. Her arms dropped from their position around his neck and she stepped away from him, her eyes unreadable.

Van silently wished he knew what she was thinking.

_**vv:**_ This was it. She either left with the king of Fanelia or stayed behind in Castra.

It seemed as though her entire future was concentrating on this one moment; this one decision.

What if she made the wrong one? What if she regretted her choice for the rest of her life?

Why did she have to choose right now? Why couldn't she have had a week to think it over?

Van's expression was quizzical as he studied her face. Grabbing her hand, he tried to pull her towards the ladders, but Hitomi would not budge.

"Hitomi, is that you?"

A young boy's voice from behind her made her jump so high she must have been three feet off the ground. Van, who had apparently not noticed their new visitor either, leaped as well. But before the green eyed girl could even gather her thoughts, the ebony haired boy pushed her quickly behind him; his eyes glowing even without the mystical red. His right hand was resting on something attached to his side. Hitomi, curious to the point of looking, gazed at a long sheath that wasn't there before.

A sword had appeared out of no where.

The shadowy figure made only little movement towards them. "Who are you?" The voice called out, slightly trembling. "I'm warning you, sir, for I am armed!" His voice sounded as weak as his threat.

Suddenly, she recognized the voice.

"Grison?" She whispered, shocked. "Is that you?" Van turned his head to her in surprise, but did not relax his fighting position. Obviously he had not expected her to respond back the voice.

"Yeah, it is." came Grison's tone again. The shadowy figure took several more steps closer to them. Van snarled menacingly, tensing his shoulders, but Hitomi walked forward and put her hand on his shoulder. Peering into his distrusting eyes, she nodded to show that everything was ok.

Slowly, the young boy materialized through the darkness. His night guard uniform was slightly wrinkled as though he had been sleeping more than watching his post. His dark hair was somewhat disheveled and his face appeared surprised through tired fatigue.

"Hitomi, what are you doing out here?" Grison's pitch was exceptionally loud after all the silence that had issued between the king and herself. "And who is this guy?"

Hitomi felt panic rise in her chest. Instead of being able to choose her destiny, it seemed as though she would not have to decide after all. If Grison turned the both of them in, she would loose her chance for adventure.

The thought of this sent a pang of sadness through her. She had been so close to a real quest.

Maybe even something like her father had once had…

"Listen Grison, I'm sorry I can't talk right now, but…"

_But what? Think, Hitomi, think! _

"I am… leaving Castra."

"What?" Grison's words carried around the empty buildings and bounced carelessly off the brown walls. "You're leaving? Why?"

"I have decided to run away from this place. I'm leaving with this man..." she pointed to Van with her thumb, who raised his eyebrows questioningly. "… and we are… going to get married." She cringed inside at the absurdity of her words.

"Wait, you're running away?" Grison exclaimed. He squinted through the dark at Van's tensed face. "Isn't that the Fanelian king?" His young round face displayed shock and disapproval. "He is not supposed to be here."

"I know." Hitomi said in fake exasperation. "He snuck in to get me. We are running away together." Hoping Van would have enough sense not to push her off; she reached over with her left hand and wrapped her arm around his waist. Though his eyes went wide, he made no move to shove her away. Instead, he surprised her by taking his right arm and draping it clumsily over her shoulder. She turned her face to smile at his confused eyes lovingly and he lifted the corners of his lips slightly in response.

"I am sorry, Grison, but we are in love." She sighed to add the finishing touches of her false confession. "Promise me something though." She turned her eyes sharply onto Grison's boyish face as he nodded. "Tell no one of our elopement. If anyone asks about my disappearance, you do not know anything, ok?"

"Why do I have to keep it a secret?"

Hitomi thought fast. "Because Amano would be upset if he knew." She put on her biggest smile and pulled Van even closer to her. "It is just better this way. I can live my years and love the man I choose, and Amano can go on with his life without worrying over his annoying step sister."

Hitomi took her arm off Van's waist, which he took as a signal to lower his arm off her shoulders. She took his gloved hand and began to leading him to the ladders before Grison wised up to the truth.

The king's face was a blanket of frustration at his total loss. Hitomi squeezed his hand lightly and winked.

Grison followed slowly behind, his eyes betraying his bewildered thoughts as he tried to absorb all this new shocking information.

"I have got to go now, Grison. It was nice to meet you again. And… thanks." Hitomi called quietly as she neared the first ladder leading up to the great wall.

"Wait!" Grison shouted and the green eyed girl cringed at his loud voice. "I will open the gate for you. I am the only one on duty at the moment. No one will know." He smiled suddenly and added, "For a wedding present."

Once the young boy had left the "lover's" presence to enter the small fortification to their left, Hitomi felt triumphant laughter creep over her, and she let out her glee in silent giggles. Van, her ignorant fiancé, stood beside her, his face perplexed at her strange amusement.

His expression only made her laugh more.

Her husband-to-be --- and he didn't even know it --- was about to receive his one and only wedding present.

A free trip to the outside desert.

**Chapter 7: Hitomi's training with Balgus begins. How does Dilandau feel about this new added "female" member?**

**Wait and find out! (crap... I did it again with the TV show thingy, didn't I)**

**Yes, Grison came back. I'm sorry if you don't like him, but he is one of my favorite characters. He's so fun to play with even though he's not it the story much. Well, you never know, he might in here more than you think... -smiles evilly and cackles with an old lady laugh as lightning strikes behind me-**

**... ehm... anyways...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed to me. I tried to reply back to everyone, of course. If anyone got missed, I'm terribly sorry. **

**Got any questions? Just ask me because I've got all the answers (But this is only if you want major spoilers). **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Blue… **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have taken up two jobs now, for those of you who haven't read my profile. I am now working nights at Ruby Tuesday's as a waitress. So now I have college, my job at the flower shop as a designer, and a night job as a waitress. You can see why this took so long to get out. **

**I am sorry for the long wait though. I just didn't expect everything to hit me at once. Also, my boyfriend has left for college. I miss him so much! He left me...**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The desert sand was stirring more than usual for the late night hour. The dark night was cold because of the absent trees to lock in warmth. Chilled winds blew relentlessly against his rough draped clothing as he stared off into the cloud filled night. The two tents Dilandau had set up were flapping in the ever present breeze. They were the only sound besides the small howl of the gust. If Balgus had not known that Dilandau was in the tent asleep, he would have considered the current night sinister and frightening. The implication of abandonment seemed almost overwhelming. 

His feelings of solitary could have been aided by the unusually absent moon in the sky. Extraordinary indeed. Night seemed to swallow almost everything in its path. It was almost strange, this feeling. Lord Van's dangerous quest to retrieve "the chosen one" seemed like a worthy cause for Balgus's overactive emotions. But he knew better than to put it off on himself.

Loneliness? Why would he be lonely?

This was his vox at work… he _knew_ it…

Balgus quietly wondered if it was the past or future he was feeling…

Though he could not summon his sword with his vox and readily admitted that others had the power more than him, Balgus knew what little power he had gotten from his own small portion. Because of its influence, the old man was able to sense emotions and feelings that will be felt by people. The only flaw was the person in question had to be standing exactly where he was standing. The exact same place and in the same position.

It had taken years for the old man to realize exactly what he was feeling. It was strange for him to walk down the main trail of Fanelia and suddenly feel an elated bliss or sadness and mourning.

It had been the assassination of lord Van's father that had shown Balgus his full gift.

It had been almost five years before the assassination had even took place when Balgus had first felt the sudden hatred to the king at the left painted window. He had been standing looking outside at the gates when the feeling had first hit him. Though the emotion was not strong, it still left the old man a warning impression. The gabbing window was left of the king's bedroom, the closest in and out point in the castle. Though it used to be heavily guarded against any and all intrusions, Van's father was convinced to lower the security on it by one of his vehotus, Limus, the very man who the feeling belonged to. Everyday of those five years, the old man felt the hard loathing emotion get stronger and stronger at the same exact spot.

Though he spoke of the feeling to the late king's vehotus, the other knights just put it off as Balgus attempting to gain more favor with his lord.

If Balgus had known before what his vox was telling him… If only he had tried harder…

It had been his fault entirely that his young king was now fatherless and had been running the kingdom since he was ten years old. It was his fault that poor Van had no one to turn to in these hard times of war and pain.

"_WHERE IS LORD VAN!_?"

Balgus almost jumped in shock at the sudden noise, but he had long trained his body to never react when surprised. Showing alarm was weakness in every form.

The question had come from a dark, low, growling voice just behind him. Keeping his scarred face impassively blank, Balgus turned around to look into the somewhat groggy but still fully enraged eyes of Dilandau. His appearance was one of drunken slumber. He stood with both legs firmly on the sand, knees slightly bent as though he might fall over at anytime. With one hand placed steadfastly on a tent pole as to steady his upright position, the drugged silver haired boy clutched his obviously throbbing head with the other.

"Where is he, _old man_?" His voice sounded poisonously low as though a snake ready to strike.

"Awake already, Dilandau?" Balgus rumbled lightly, making sure to straighten his back so that he towered over the lethal young man. "You were supposed to be out for several more hours." He allowed a small smirk to fall across his face as Dilandau's features contorted into expected fury.

"Several more hours…" He whispered murderously and suddenly, he let out a dangerous growl. Taking the hand off of his head, the silver haired boy swiped for the sheath that had appeared out of thin air to his side. He let go of the tent pole supporting him and slowly let the metal scrape out of its covering. Legs firmly apart, the wild eyed boy clutched the sword with a slightly trembling hand. It was obvious that he was still feeling the effects of the drug.

"What do you plan to do with that? Trying to fight me?" Balgus asked fainting disinterest in his calm low tone. "I would put that away if you know what is good for you."

"I will not!" shrieked the silver haired man. The desert wind answered his yell with a whispering cry as his sharp voice struck the once impending silence. "I have been fatigued by your commands and insults long enough, old man!"

Balgus let his bushy gray eyebrows raise a fraction before he replied precariously still, "I will warn you again, boy. Lower your sword."

"You believe just because you served Van's father that you have some over say in everything that concerns Fanelia! Am I expected to be treated as some common criminal? Am I, who have been lord Van's friend since childhood, not to be trusted just because I state my opinion in one of my lord's views?" The young man pierced Balgus with a fierce glower as he tightened his hand on the shinning sword.

"I will remind you of your words, Dilandau, for they were both uncalled for and disrespectful to your king." The old man growled, his voice becoming dangerously deep. "To call Hospesland nothing but savages was leaping widely over the line. How can you expect the king to want to bring you along when you say such?"

"I was saying such just out of care for him!" the silver haired boy snarled back.

"How could you care for lord Van when you question his commands and spread your repugnant tongue to mock Hospesland? Which just so happens to be a people you lord is trying to save and recruit. Your reasoning needs aid, Dilandau!"

"It was for protection! He was getting his hopes up for failure! I love him as much as you do, Balgus! He is both my family and my friend! He and I have been through many trials together ever since my father, Limus-

"Your father was a traitor to Fanelia! Do not mention his nauseating name ever again!" Balgus barked suddenly.

Dilandau entire body froze; his face instantly impassive. His sword lowered several inches as his gray eyes narrowed lightly.

Balgus took a steady step closer to the armed boy and continued in his deep mighty voice, "A chosen king's vehotus turning on his own master! It is a crime against everything the vehotus stand for! And all that the late king had done for your slimly family too…" Balgus shook his head slightly in repulsion. His disfigured eyes tightened, constricting one of his scars.

Dilandau's arm shook slightly from his strong clutch on his sword's hilt. His eyes danced with a raging fire. The old man took another step forward bravely and growled, "Taking your godforsaken wandering hide out of the cold and desert, letting you live in the royal castle like one of his own children, and then, lord Van's pity of you when your sliver head should have been chopped off along with your traitorous sewage of a father! To have you rude and inconsiderate of your lord's wishes does not shine a good light on you! You should be the most loyal of all the vehotus considering you are alive at all! Especially with your past! You continually prove that the apple does not fall far from the tree!"

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Dilandau bellowed back, his sword suddenly pointed steadily at Balgus. "He never understood the power of a connection. The late king is my benefactor and I owe everything to his kindness! Lord Van and I are connected by brotherly love! I would die for lord Van! I AM HIS MOST LOYAL RIDER!" The silver haired boy panted slightly, his body still tense and upright.

Lifting his chin slightly, Dilandau set his flaming eyes straight upon Balgus as he said, "And going back to the subject of Hospesland, you questioned the mission as well! You're not truly obedient yourself! So why don't you just eat your words about my father right now! I _knew_ those Hospesians wouldn't come to help us! _And I was right_!"

Balgus breathed deeply, exhaling slowly through his nose. "Yes, you were correct in that sense, Dilandau, but did it not occur to you that lord Van thought the exact same thing? He told you before that he already knew that rejection was a strong possibility. Do you not remember him saying that he had another plan in coming here?"

"That ridiculous vision the vox supposedly gave him!" Dilandau snorted again straightening his attack position slightly. "Come on, old man! We both know it is impossible for the vox to show visions! It never has to anyone! Not even the strongest of kings!"

"You think just because you can summon your sword with it you're suddenly an expert!" Balgus growled back. "Lord Van told me of this vision he has seen. And I…" the old man stopped for a moment before continuing. "I believe in it."

Dilandau snorted through his nose. "Whatever you say, old man, you just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. But… drugging me just because I happen to not believe was wrong on all accounts. Not trusting in my opinions on certain matters is even worse." His gray eyes narrowed dangerously once again. "Though my father was a traitor and a coward, I have vowed that I will never be him. This I have promised to both my country and my king. Van knows this. That's why I am by his side as you are."

"Obviously not anymore considering you've been napping quietly for the past six hours."

Almost as soon as the words had come out of Balgus's lips, the object of their heated conversation rode noisily out of the dark into the safe warmth of the campfire light. Focusing his attention on his approaching lord, Balgus let the surprise, for the first time in twenty years, show on his scarred face.

Sitting in front of his lord's majestic black horse was none other than the short auburn haired girl he had seen early that day. Her eyes were closed and her body relaxed despite the obvious uncomfortable position she was in. Her legs dangled to the right side of the horse and her body was propped up by Van's strong arms. Her head lay gently against his lord's chest as though it was as comfy as a pillow. Balgus heard Dilandau snarl quietly and retreat back into his tent.

Balgus smirked slightly. 'Little coward won't confront lord Van now that he's here.'

Strolling over to the cactus his lord had stopped at, Balgus watched as the ebony haired boy dismounted gracefully and let the girl slide smoothly into his waiting arms. Holding her underneath her legs, the ebony haired king opened his mouth to say quietly, "She will sleep for several more hours. Considering I picked you to train her, she will need all the rest she can get." The ebony haired boy, still holding the sleeping woman in his arms, began to walk towards the still crackling fire.

"Spread my cloak on the ground, Balgus, so she can lie upon it." Van commanded.

"My lord," Balgus deep voice rumbled as softly as he could as he did what he was instructed, "Dilandau is awake and screaming. Be warned, he is not the most happiest with you at this moment. What are your plans now that we have "the chosen one"?

"I cannot have her travel with Dilandau." Van answered quietly and the old man hoped the silver haired maggot was hearing this. Setting the girl's prone form onto his outspread cloak, Van lowered himself at her side; keeping his bright eyes on her peaceful face. "He does not understand how important she is to our country." He whispered. "And he has been unpredictable as of late. It might be better if I set out tonight with him and you follow with the maiden in the morning."

"Leave me with her?" Balgus eyes widened in surprise. "But my lord-

"It will give you a head start in her training. Teach her our language and our ways of horse riding. I feel certain that the vox will guide her to learn it quicker than normal."

"You are certain of this, my lord? Are you sure she _really_ is the one?"

Van looked up into the old man's eyes and Balgus knew this had been a wrong thing to say. Van's jaw tightened as he pierced the old man hard with his eyes. The fire, which had been crackled down to its last embers, suddenly blazed heavily with power.

"Yes." Van answered his voice completely calm and still. "I will leave tonight with Dilandau. It is your duty to lead her and train her. I expect you to be only a half moon's course behind us. That gives you only 21 days. Use them well."

Balgus let his gaze move down to his new pupil. 'The chosen one, eh?' he thought skeptically as his eyes traveled to her thin arms and legs. No muscle in sight.

They looked as though he could break them in half with his fist.

He'd have to start from scratch with this one.

Suddenly a thought came over him.

"Lord Van, what do you command me to tell her in regards to her future? She will certainly be asking me what is to become of her now that she is traveling from her country. Do you wish for me to tell her of Rutilus?"

"Answer every question to the best of your abilities, Balgus. I want her ready when she arrives. And if she asks about my disappearance, tell her that I await her in Fanelia and expect her to be prepared for her biggest test."

Balgus quirked his gray eyebrow questioningly. "Prepared for what test, my lord?"

Van looked back down at the girl with a mysterious smile on his face.

"The trials."

* * *

_**Standing in the face of trials will soon become your biggest obstacle. **_

"_My biggest obstacle?" Hitomi asked the voice weakly as she felt its presence weighing her mind heavily. "What trials… are going to happen?"_

_**You will have to discover this on your own. Just remember this: If you are always standing, I will always be with you. I will appear when you call and aid you in your times of trouble.**_

"_What type of aid? Who are you?" She asked it shakily. Her knees trembled together under the force of the whispering. Her mind was screaming for release._

_**I am the power. The one true force holding destiny and fate together. I protect and serve as well as guide those to their true providence. And now it is time for you to greet your new life…**_

_My… new… life?_

_**Time to awaken, my golden one.**_

Harsh sandy wind blew continuously hard on her face as Hitomi forced herself to open her heavy eyelids. The bright light of morning hurt her sensitive eyes as she covered her face with her arms. Groaning slightly, she made her weak arms push her into sitting position.

It was then that she realized it.

She was… outside?

'Where am I?' she thought confused as her eyes concentrated on focusing on her surroundings. Sand, sand and more sand surrounded her. Where was her bed? Where was Yukari's cheerful face to wake her up? Turning her head, she recognized with surprise that she was outside Castra's great wall, possibly only a few miles away. Turning to her left, her green eyes took in every burnt bush and spiky cactus in sight. No tents. No evidence of anyone.

How did she get here?

VAN!

Her mysterious visitor had led her out of Castra! She had left Amano and Yukari! A strange guilt filled her stomach as she reflected on her rash decisions to follow some strange boy into the desert. But, wait… where was he?

Hitomi gasp in surprise as a horse whickered behind her.

"Ah, so you have awakened." A deep voice said.

Turning around, she saw a built old man leading a brown steed by the mane to where she was laying. The horse had no bridle or reins. Only a thick, bulky, blanket laid across the horse's bare back. The old man's face was covered in scars; some even running from hairline to chin. Thick rough cloth covered his huge frame along with a dark cape that was wrapped around his enormous shoulders. His gruesome appearance made Hitomi suddenly very aware of how alone she really was.

And how vulnerable.

"Who are you?" She cried out quickly and stood up to back away from his approaching figure. She knew it was hopeless to even try to run. This man could catch her in no time, especially with a horse.

"Lord Van has instructed me to teach you in the ways of our culture." The old man's voice was like a mighty waterfall, and Hitomi vaguely wondered if he had ever mastered the art of whispering. The old scarred man put a disfigured hand, the one that wasn't leading the horse, onto his chest and boomed, "My name is Balgus Peritus. I am your teacher and mentor. I am your leader and your guide. I give you food and take it away. I let you sleep and keep you awake. Everything you learn is through me and me alone. You will be trained, Utpote, in sword fighting, horse riding, vox control and common Fanelian language. We only have a half moon's course to get you ready, so let us not waste time standing here like cactus."

"But…" Hitomi couldn't gather her thoughts. What? Training?

"Is there something that you do not understand?" The old man growled meanly and he gave her a hard glare.

"Yes, actually," Hitomi said quietly.

"First lesson of many, Utpote," The old man barked suddenly. "Speak boldly or don't speak at all!"

"**FINE**" Hitomi shouted back feeling anger seep into her stomach. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she rattled out loud enough for everyone in Castra to hear, "_Where is Van? Why am I here alone with you? Why am I to be trained? What do you mean by "vox control"? Am I going to Fanelia with you? How am I going to learn horse riding with only one horse between us? Why did Van leave me with you? And why do you keep calling me Utpote_?"

Hitomi panted as she glared at the old man's blemished face. His features remained impassive as he stared back at her with cold eyes. He opened his mouth and it slightly stretched one of his scars as he replied, "Second lesson of many: Once you are able to ask the questions in Fanelian, only then will I answer them."

He let go of his horse's brown mane as he took a step closer to her. "I will, however, answer only one." His lip curled slightly and Hitomi guessed he was smiling. "Utpote is word for nameless." His mouth curved more. "You are given to me with no talent, no discipline, and no logic of magic. Therefore you have not earned your name. It is lost to you until you can prove to me that you are willing to fight for it."

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki!" Hitomi yelled at him and his curved mouth became a straight line once again.

"I have spare clothes you can change into. That thin gown of yours is not suitable for survival." He said, ignoring her comment. His eyes glanced down at her golden nightgown and she suddenly wished she had worn more covering pajamas. Glancing down at her translucent figure, Hitomi felt her cheeks turn red as she awkwardly covered her chest with her arms. Looking up, still slightly embarrassed, the green eyed girl saw the old man dig for something inside a bag on his horse.

"Change into these quickly." He barked throwing some cloth at her. She opened her hands out to catch the clothes, but she miscalculated and they landed straight on her head.

She heard Balgus sigh, but it was more like a growl.

'I don't need this!' Hitomi told herself grumbling. 'I should just go back to Hospesland. Why should I do what this jerk says? What's in it for me.'

It was very hushed, but Hitomi thought she heard:**_ It is your destiny..._**

Swiping the clothes off her head, she waited for the old scarred man to walk away so she could change. But he still just waited patiently by his horse looking at her with an annoyed scowl.

"Um… can you go away?" She asked timidly. 'Or at least turn around.'

"You want me to go away? Then tell me!" The old man snarled nastily.

"Tell you what?" Hitomi asked confused.

He sighed again, this time it had a growl in it.

"Lesson three, Utpote," He rumbled maliciously. "No one will respect you unless you talk with some back bone. If you want me to go away, demand that I leave!"

"Demand you to leave? Why do I have to ask you? Can't you just do it?"

"**LESSON FOUR**," Balgus roared. "If you question yourself and your own strength, then you question everything else in this world! You will have no strength unless you act like you do!"

Anger filled Hitomi's senses. 'Can't this guy give me a break? We just met and he's already acting like I should know everything!'

Crossing her arms in fury, she decided she would show him exactly how demanding she could be!

* * *

"Are you done yet?" The old man called obviously annoyed at the wait. 

"Lesson one for you, old man," She snapped back rudely. "Patience is a virtue!" She pulled the cream wool shirt over her head and felt it scratch her skin roughly. It hugged her torso slightly while flaring down past her hips. The sleeves ran past her fingers and bunched in a tight knot around her wrists.

It was obvious that the person who had made this ensemble wasn't very good a sewing.

Balgus snarled nastily. "We will see how patient I am when you begin your training!"

"When will I begin?" She asked as she began to pull on brown slacks. They also scratched her sensitive skin.

"As soon as you're done wasting time!" he yelled back at her.

"Fine, I'm done!"

The old man turned around and grabbed his horse's mane. Walking back towards the cactus Hitomi was using for cover, his disfigured face frowned as he glanced at her appearance. "Leave that there." He said pointing to her nightgown as she reached down to pick it up. "You don't need it anymore."

"Why not? Can't I just keep it?" She really wanted to keep something to remind her of Amano and Yukari.

"Because I said no!" Balgus roared maliciously. "Now get your horse and let's go!"

"My horse?" Hitomi cried out. "I don't have a horse!"

"Behind you, Utpote." the old man said almost bored like as he pointed to something over her shoulder.

"What?" Hitomi cried and she swiftly turned around. Sure enough, a strong gray gelding was standing only a few feet from her, sniffing the sandy ground for any sign of green plant to nibble on.

"B-b-but…" She stuttered and heard Balgus's booming laugher behind her. "How did _he_ get here?"

"Ask it in Fanelian, Utpote!" Balgus called as he mounted the brown steed. "Oh, and you might want that cloak you were laying on earlier. It comes in handy with the rough winds."

Stepping toward her apparition of a horse, she held her hand out for him to sniff. He lifted his head curiously and closed the gap between them. His gray color reflected off the overhead sun and it seemed to make his coat sparkle with diamonds.

He was beautiful.

"Are you mine?" She whispered into his huge calm face as he approached her outstretched palm.

"What are you doing?" Balgus roared from behind her. "Mount him already!"

"Um…" The green eyed girl said nervously and turned to look at the annoyed old man already on his horse. "I don't think I can."

"Ask him and he will help you! Lesson five: Your horse is not stupid!"

As if to prove his point, her horse suddenly lowered himself onto his front knees. Reaching out to his shoulder, she easily slid onto his back. As the horse straightened himself onto his legs, she clamped herself tightly onto his neck and shut her eyes tightly. Once the wobbling was done, she pushed herself upright and looked at the bare neck of her shimmering horse.

'This is a dream,' she thought suddenly. 'Van didn't come and get me. I'm not being tutored to fight and ride by a crabby old man, and I don't have a magical appearing horse that does what I want it to by telling it.

This is a dream'

* * *

"OOF!" That definently wasn't a dream! 

"Lesson eight, Utpote, grip the sides with your knees!" Balgus yelled as she slid off the back of her tall horse yet again. Landing painfully on her back, Hitomi waited patiently for the air to come back to her sudden deflated lungs. She laid spread out like a starfish in the sand. They had not even gone a mile yet and she had already fallen off three times.

'This is impossible.' She thought worriedly. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

_**Stand…**_

"What!" She cried sitting up quickly and feeling the blood rush in her head. Groaning, she grabbed her head and waited for the black cloud to fade from her vision.

_**Stand…**_

"Stand?" she whispered to herself. Was that the voice?

A sudden weight filled her mind, but it wasn't hurtful like her dreams. This one was a welcomed load. It seemed to fill her with a strange confidence. Encouraging her to continue... to persevere...

Her horse trotted worriedly over to her sitting form, flipping his lips nervously. Lowering his nose to her face, he nudged the side of her head with his soft snout. Huge dark eyes glanced her up and down as though to check her over for any injuries. She reached up slowly and rubbed his silky cheeks in thanks.

Balgus began again "Lesson-

"I'm up!" She called quickly. "No more lessons!"

"Every minute is a lesson, Utpote! As long as you keep making mistakes, there will always be lessons!"

**_Stand..._**

* * *

**Next chapter: More training with Balgus and a scene with Van. **

**Latin Translation:**

**Utpote: it literally means "nameless"! Go me on the research!**

**Limus: Traitor **

**Peritus: teacher, mentor, professor**

**I think that was it on translations. If you have any questions (and do or do not want spoilers) fill free to ask. I don't mind explaining. It's going to get kind of confusing until Hitomi learns some Fanelian (which will happen in the next chapter or so, so don't worry!). Random horse was kind of cool. I'll be explaining that in another chapter so don't fret about that not making sense. **

**IT'S MAGIC, PEOPLE! MAGIC!**

**I know Balgus is kind of hard on her. That's because I want him to be! I think it's funny actually! **

**Well, read and review and tell me what you think. **

**Blue…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone hates me. I know it. I think it is too late for an "I'm sorry" or anything. **

**So, I'm going to cheer everyone up with a update that should have been out over 2 months ago. **

* * *

Darkness engulfed the nighttime sky as the desert settled down to greet the rising moon. The impenetrable black surrounded the area; covering even the tallest of cactus in an ebony hue. Silence seemed to be an expected given as even the wind calmed its usual luster and bounce. 

Unfortunately for nature, two humans didn't understand the natural law of peace and quiet.

"I expect better from you, Utpote, though at least you've stopped falling off your horse!"

A rough low voice roared into the settled nighttime air; seeming to startle even the unmoving rocks and dried shrubs.

"If you had just explained to me how to ride in the first place without screaming those ridiculous lessons in my face, I would have caught on better!" A female voice growled back with the same ferocity as the first voice.

There was slight silence in which the crackling fire snapped loudly at the gradually disengaging wood. A lonely glittering horse whickered in the rare silence; hoping for some attention from the hot tempered girl because the old man's horse had disappeared. But alas, sadly enough for the animal, he had to wait until his mistress was done disturbing the peace.

Sitting her tender buttocks onto the rough sand, the girl almost cried out as her muscles trembled in pain.

It had been only one day, and Hitomi was already starting to regret her decision to follow the mysterious, yet undeniably attractive, king of Fanelia out of Castra, Hospesland. The fact that Van had left her with this nutcase without any word of explanation or goodbye made her anger spill out heavily towards the absent dark headed boy. She often thought that maybe in her dreams she would see his face again, but it had been nothing more than dreamless nights. Every time she closed her eyes to the time she opened them again in the morning, old man Balgus was the only human in sight.

It might have been just the simple fact that she thought Van would be traveling with her that made the green eyed girl's anger flare.

Instead she had been granted Balgus: the seeker in all things both physically and mentally wrong with her.

The old man had pushed the speed of riding much quicker than Hitomi would have liked to admit. Thus her temper was forced to flash in response to his constant mocking accusations. Yet, through all the turmoil she had been inflicted with, Hitomi found herself becoming use to the idea of riding bare back with only her piercingly clenched knees to hold her on. Though she was in agony at the moment, she had finally found her balance of support; which helped tremendously with the "falling off" part. It was this sense of accomplishment that forced her, no, drove her to show that grouchy old man exactly what she was made of. That, no matter what deathly speed he made her inexperienced body take, she would stay right _behind_ him (One of the lessons, possibly 12 or 13, consisting of never riding in front of the leader… meaning him).

The old man had made the pace an unnatural speed since daybreak and had allowed no rest in-between. For some unexplained reason, the horses never seemed to tire. Was it just the way they were built or some strange magic, Hitomi didn't know. With her questions never answered, she found herself resting her inquiry filled mind on the prospect of learning the language.

Then she could tackle that old buffoon with her over spilling inquiries.

The sun was beginning to set in the west when Balgus had finally called a halt. It had taken its toll on her body though. The limbs that had once called themselves arms and legs felt nothing more than lead pipes. Her inner thighs were raw where the rough material of the leggings continually rubbed against her sensitive skin with her horse's movements. Having to grip the huge animal with her knees caused her kneecaps to swell. She had discovered, after many face plants into the sand, she had to carefully balance a few inches off the horses back to soften the harsh gallops and fight the natural downward pull. Unfortunately, such balance made her hips feel popped out of joint. Her hands, which had only days ago been a soft fleshy epidermis, felt like they had always been in tight fist because of her prolonged clench on her horse's glittery mane. When she had finally unraveled her fingers, a strange, aching, white-hot pain shot through her phalanges, and no matter how many times she stretched her poor fingers, the pain never released itself entirely. Sandy grit had somehow made its way into her mouth and coated her tongue in granular pebbles. Her ridiculous sleeves, which always found a way to slide past her wrists no matter how much she tried to roll them back, had scratched her forearms repeatedly with the same rough material as the leggings.

If this was going to be her new life, Hitomi found herself hoping the calluses would come very, _very_ soon.

Thankfully, her new life wasn't all pain and lessons.

Hitomi's beautiful, thoughtful, and always caring horse (which still didn't have a name) brought a small light into this crazy strange world. He had tried, on several occasions, to slow down the speed as though he could sense Hitomi's pain. Unfortunately the old man would just ride over and slap him in the hindquarters to rear him into his hard gallop once more. Several times, the green eyed girl had to catch her tongue from cheeking at the old man when he did this.

Though it was a struggle, most of the time she kept her insults inside; mostly out of fear for another stupid lesson giving.

'OUCH!'

Hitomi winced as she moved her legs to a more comfortable position.

All was to blame for her new bruises and sore muscles (except her horse, of course), and she growled inwardly at the impending foes.

Her mind settled itself by throwing silent curses upon the crustaceous and disgustingly stained pants and ridiculously fashioned top she had been made to wear. She also threw in the horrible sun and its burning face. And she couldn't forget the old spineless infraction of a man who made her put this hideous ensemble on and ride for more than 9 hours when she didn't even know how to properly ride a horse to begin with!

Most of the voices in her head told her she was not cut out for such pain and harsh living.

Yet, an alien determination would manifest itself inside her belly shortly after the voices would start their antics. A sort of un-identifying triumph pushed down the feelings of pathetic self-pity.

She _could_ do this.

She _would_ win over that old man's harsh trainings.

She _will_ show that wrinkled, overbearing jerk what she was made of.

"I give you those lessons as a reminder of what you are to do." Balgus argued back angrily.

The old man was tensely crouched over a pot hanging over a small blazing fire. In the orange reflecting light, the scars looked deeper than ever. His deformed face was set in a snarl. He lifted his nose in the air in a somewhat prissy manner as he said, "Someday you will appreciate their wisdom. And, just so you know, Utpote, even the smallest of children in Fanelia can ride a horse. You, on the other hand, seem to trip over the most nominal of objects and can hardly support yourself on two legs!" The old man turned his dark pigmented eyes to the night sky as he shook his head bitterly. "I was given a pupil with the grace of a two legged mule!"

Though she knew she shouldn't retaliate, but her fiery temper couldn't help but jump up at his attack.

"A mule?! Now listen here, you overbearing geezer, I am not ungraceful!" Hitomi yelled without thinking about the consequences. "This life is completely different from the one I held back at Hospesland. And if you'd just explain things better, I'd learn quicker! "

"If I try to "explain things better" you will rely too much on my words, you bratty child!" Balgus snapped back, stirring the hanging pot roughly with a small wooden spoon. "You must learn from your mistakes manually. Not only what I teach you, but from what you teach yourself." Balgus let out a snort and continued with, "As for your elegant "overbearing geezer" comment, I am your teacher and mentor! I can give you food and take it away! I let you sleep and keep you awake past tolerance!"

Hitomi couldn't help rolling her eyes. She had heard his stupid "I am your teacher" monologue more than she could stand.

"Yeah, you can also, being my teacher, mentor, and all the other fore mentioned, explain what exactly you want me to learn instead of yelling in my face!" She countered back to him. Stiffly, she spread her pain filled legs out in front of her as she watched the hand with the spoon tremble with anger.

"You must never insult me again, or you will face the consequences." He growled softly and began to, once again, stir the agitated pot ferociously; the veins in his neck twitching slightly. "For that, you will recite the entire name endings for descriptive words in the Hjugi case."

Hitomi opened her mouth to protest, but Balgus quickly cut her off.

"Then recite the nouns that coincide with the conjugated adjectives. After that, name me the Khope case."

"And what if I don't?" Hitomi challenged, her whole inner being shouting at her mouth to shut up while she was ahead.

"All night sword practice." Balgus's eyes glinted with malice as it reflected the offending orange fire below.

Groaned quietly, Hitomi knew she couldn't remember the entire Hjugi case. Nor any conjugating adjectives that matched.

And she had never even _heard_ of the Khope case!

All night sword practice definitely did not sound appetizing. Especially with the pain she was already in.

She pictured the malice eyed old man with a weapon in his hand and felt a shudder of fear run down her spine.

"**Now, Utpote**!"

"Miserable old goat." Hitomi whispered under her breath and looked up quickly to see if he had heard.

Balgus sharp eyes glared from the boiling pot as he snarled, "That was not the Hjugi case, but the sound of a snotty little child! Recite it now!"

Sighing in irritation, the green eyed girl began the beginning of the recitation she had somewhat learned while riding for hours in the salty wind.

Hjugi case, Khope case, so many different cases the Fanelian language used. It was fascinating to learn, but definitely not to recite. That old man made up different sentences that coincide with the correct conjugated adjectives. Though the language still confused Hitomi to no end, she began to understand the manner in which the words were produced.

This was truly fascinating to see how such a strange language connected itself. She had finally discovered why her father held such a passion for languages. And she knew she couldn't ask for a stranger adventure. Learning languages and ridding bare back on apparating horses…

Unfortunately, this was only the beginning. Sure she was learning basic nouns, but what about asking questions? What of this power, this vox, that she was somehow supposed to control.

This was going to take way too long.

"…-ani, -dani…-cani...um…uh…" Hitomi felt her stomach drop as she tried to remember what was after –cani. The old man glared at her from across the fire as she scrunched her face in concentration.

_Her mind went in panic mode. _

_Nothing came_.

She couldn't remember.

'Think, Hitomi, think!' Her brain yelled as she putting her hands over her eyes to black out the old man's glowering face.

All she could think and see was her impending doom of sword training.

There has to be something… anything…

_His scarred face twisted itself into a malevolent grin as he charged at her with an upraised sword…_

_**What do you need? I will help…**_

"Whoa!" Hitomi said out loud as her hands uncovered her eyes to gaze around her in shock.

She had heard the voice!

The old man growled at her before yelling, "What in Gaea was that?! That is not the ending conjunction for the word "-cani"! Are you really that incompetent that you can't even remember the correct conjugations? I confess, I expected more out of someone lord Van praised so much about, but if…"

Hitomi wasn't even listening to him.

The voice was here! It had heard her desperation!

The usual heavy feeling that came with the mysterious voice was unexplainably gone. A sort of calm determination had taken its place instead.

A strange strength…

'I need help in learning the Fanelian language.' Hitomi quickly answered, hoping it would prove to be useful.

**_Learn? What is the point in learning when, with my help, you can know the language instantaneously? _**

A short pause fell between voice and girl as Hitomi tried to gather her thoughts.

'Wait, wait, wait…know it? How in the world would I do that instantaneously?' the green eyed girl asked in confusion. She couldn't even master the first case, let alone know the entire language itself!

Was this some kind of magic Hitomi never knew she had? Is this why her father was so good at languages?

**_You have a channel device around your neck. _**

'A channel device?' Hitomi looked down at her chest and reached into her shirt to pull out her mother's pink pendant.

'What, you mean this?' She held it out in her palm to study the necklace curiously. 'This is my mother's. My dad gave it to me. How could this be of any help?'

**_Do you know nothing about what you are to do? Have you any idea what this pendant means?_** The voice sounded slightly annoyed at the discovery of Hitomi's ignorance. **_This pendant wasn't just given to you by your father. I picked you to have it._**

'Um… what?' Hitomi said stupidly. 'How could you have picked me? My dad gave it to me. Simple as that.'

_**Not quite. It took me a long time to find my way to you. But I will tell you my story another time. For now-**_

'Sorry to interrupt, but could you answer one question for me?' The green eyed girl asked.

**_Certainly, but make it quick. _**The voice had a motherly tone to it.

'What do you mean by "It took you a long time to get to me"?' She asked curiously.

**_I am your pendant. My soul is the jewel._**

Her brain seemed to refuse to register anymore shocking information as it tried to catch up with this new development. She'd have to put these fresh questions on hold.

'Ok,' Hitomi said in a urging, but polite tone. 'A million of questions have now officially popped into my mind, but I'll spare you for now.'

The voice chucked in amusement. **_As you wish._** **_Now,_** **_in order to invoke the gift, hold the pendant in your left hand and bow your head till your forehead rests with the necklace in-between your palm and your brain._**

Hitomi did as she was told and pressed her hand against her head. The pendant was strangely warm.

'Now what?' She asked it.

But… it didn't reply. Instead, Balgus's insulting monologue came back into her ears.

"…nothing but an ungrateful little beast who needs to learn the disciplined ways of Fanelia's warriors. I don't understand how such a puny insignificant child like you could ever…"

'Um… is that it?' She asked it again.

There was still no answer.

"… don't even know the right verbs! Let alone the correct usage of the ending "ani-"! Lesson eighteen, Utpote: if you don't straighten up this attitude problem right now then we are going to go no where with-"

"Balgus, be quiet!! I am trying to concentrate!" Hitomi yelled suddenly, lifting her head to glare at the old man. "Honestly, you complain worse than an old woman!"

He stared back as though he had been slapped in the face. But Hitomi didn't care.

At least he had finally shut up.

"Y-y-you… you..." The old man stuttered, dropping his wooden spoon in the pot with a clang. "What did you say to me?"

"What do you mean 'What did I say'? I said to 'be quiet'!" Hitomi snapped back. "What _is_ your problem, anyway?"

A silence issued between them as the wind blew noisily in the distance

Suddenly, Balgus pointed a thick finger at her and somewhat whispered, "You're… you're answering me in Fanelian…" His eyes widened greatly and seemed to bug out of his eye sockets.

He looked insane.

The green eyed girl just stared at him dumbfounded as he stared right back. Finally, after several long awkward minutes had crept by, Hitomi swallowed and said in a quiet voice, "Fanelian? But… I didn't… you mean I am still…?"

Balgus nodded, still staring.

"Right now? Even right now?"

He nodded again.

"Whoa…"

* * *

"At this pace, we will reach the Silius Mountain range within two days. I have sent a message to Allen to meet us at the ending trail." Van panted as his huge, glossy, black horse galloped hard along the sandy floor. 

It was a dark night. _Almost too dark_. Van couldn't even feel the moon on his back from the clouds that kept it hidden.

A bad omen, he was sure.

Dilandau, who rode beside his king on a plain mare, scowled and asked in a strained tone, "Why do you want _Schezar_ to meet us? What has he got to do with anything?"

"He is my top rider and second in command. He is to update me on Zaibach's movements through the Trimane Pasture. If the enemy gathers anywhere further than that landmark, then I will have to congregate the Fanelian troops to meet their front line with a defending assault." Van answered back, not showing the nervous shiver that ran down his spine.

Slowly, he felt the pounding weight of Fanelia's future press hard on his young shoulders.

That was going to be a suicide battle and he knew it.

Everyone knew it.

"I thought you were not going to send troops till you had tested _your girl_ in the trials." The grey eyed boy scowl became more prominent on his smooth milky skin.

Van felt his stomach cringe in embarrassment at the words 'your girl', but kept it in. She wasn't his girl. She was just a tool to help his kingdom.

That is why his vox had told him to get her… that is why his vox made him have dreams of her…

_Right_?

"After all," the grey eyed boy continued as if he had never said anything remotely uncomfortable. "What good are the Guymelefs without them awake and fighting? Our troops will be demolished by Zaibach's mechanical impersonators. And you keep saying that the she is the one the last operator of Rutilus prophesied about. What if what you say is true and she is the one, but she isn't ready to face battle? What if she doesn't get here in time if Zaibach does reach the outer border?"

Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Van opened his mouth and replied, "I cannot have Zaibach gain ground. Geographically speaking, the Trimane Pasture is farther west than any of the surrounding villages. If Zaibach gains control of this territory before we are back, then Balgus will have to take the longer path to get Fanelia, thus making it harder for her to get here. All of Fanelia's future rests in mine's and old man's hands. And once she is ready… it will be in hers as well."

"Lord Van," The silver-blonde boy smirked. "You keep referring to her as 'she' and 'that girl'. Could it be that this maiden has no name?"

"Of course she does!" Van said quickly.

"Well then," Dilandau said mockingly cheerful. "Do you even _know_ her name or did you seriously just take her from her bed without asking?" The grey eyed boy desperately subdued the evil grin that wished to grace his features as he watched his king turn bright red. The ebony haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came through.

The young king's stomach turned awkwardly as he tried to remember.

_Did he know her name_?

"If she is _so_ _important_," Dilandau unrelentingly questioned, his eyebrows rising in amusement. "Why hadn't you even thought about introducing yourself or something? If she is so essential to our survival-"

"I do know her name!" Van answered back forcefully. "I…just need to remember for a minute…"

"Oh, you do, do you? Well then, enlighten me." Dilandau's smirk grew to full blown smile as he watched his king struggles become more apparent.

"Just… hang on…I'll get it."

Inside, Van was thinking back to that boy they had met in Hospesland right before he almost pulled her to the ladders.

That dark headed boy had called her something, but Van had just ignored it considering that to be a part of Hospeslander gibberish.

Had he said her name? Or was that a Hospeslander greeting of some sort?

Van's forehead wrinkled in concentration as he forced his brain to think on what that boy had said to them.

What had he called to her? Hiloma? Hitoma?

**_Hitomi_** a growling voice unexpectedly whispered in his mind.

"HITOMI!" Van cried out suddenly remembering and making his horse jerk in surprise.

_Where had that voice come from? He'd never heard anything like it before in his life. _

It had sounded as if a mountain could speak. A deep rumbling of earth and-

"Hitomi, eh?" Dilandau said as though he was turning the name in his head. His eyes crinkled in thought. "Doesn't sound very majestic to me."

"You have not seen her properly." Van replied his head still filled with mystery on the mystifying voice.

"I did see her, my lord, and she looked like a little twig that could be easily snapped."

"No, Dilandau, I mean…" What was he meaning? "I'm just saying that there is more to her than meets the eye." Van looked down at his horse's black mane as he said truthfully, "I sensed it even before I had seen her in the flesh."

Dilandau raised his eyebrows and gave a forced grin. "What is up with you? I have never seen you this hung up on a girl before."

Tightening his grip on his horse, Van gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "That's not true! I am not hung up on her! She is… that is… she…"

"Yeah, whatever." Dilandau shook his head signaling the conversation's end and silence rose between the two boys as they rode toward a distant mountain range.

* * *

The pot hanging with a wooden spoon over the fire lay quite forgotten as Baglus tried to penetrate through his astonishment and look uncaring at the same time. "And a mysterious voice taught you through your necklace." Balgus said in disbelief. 

Learning languages instantaneously… that skill hadn't been done in decades… and now it is bestowed upon this little child? This scrawny bratty child…

"And now I can ask every question I have and get it answered, right?" Hitomi asked hopefully, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"You are limited to three a day because that is all I can stand!" Balgus growled firmly, showing that no arguing can change his decision.

She, like usual, didn't take the hint.

"Three a day!? Only three? But-"

"I said no arguing!!" Balgus roared back.

"Fine!"

There was silence that fell between them and Hitomi's horse decided to once again whicker for attention.

"Oh, yeah!" Hitomi snapped her fingers remembering. "Answer me this: Why did my horse suddenly appear and why is he glittery?"

Balgus growled heavily. "Call your horse over to you." He commanded in a resigned voice; crossing his arms across his vast chest.

Nodding her head to the horse behind her, she beckoned with her finger and he came willingly, a curious look in his intelligent eyes.

"Your horse is a part of your soul," Balgus began to explain in a tired tone. "Its color, sex, height, majesty, and intelligence depend on a combination of your vox and your own spirit. Like your sword and vox guidance, it comes when needed most. _You_ needed a horse to travel with me, so your vox manufactured a part of itself and yourself to create an animal that can take care of you. The reason he hadn't appeared until a couple of days ago is because something has awakened your power. Once I saw that horse behind you, I realized what you truly are."

"What am I?" Hitomi asked breathlessly leaning forward to hear more.

"I'm not done with your first question, you brainless git!" Balgus snarled. "As you said before, 'Patience is a virtue'... now where was I? … It's a mystery how this happens and why."

Balgus scratched his grey flecked head and whistled loudly. A small whicker answered him and out of the darkness came his own brown mare.

"You see, it comes when called. That is the power of the vox."

"But why doesn't mine disappear?" Hitomi asked as her horse nudged her head to get a quick pat.

"Does his presence give you comfort? Do you like having him around?"

Hitomi nodded and rubbed her dazzling horse's soft cheeks.

"He is needed to keep you happy. It is as simple as that." He rubbed his own horse's face; mirroring her movements.

Hitomi smiled at the old man and he very slightly lifted the corner of his lips.

"So why is he glittery?" She asked.

"This is your second question, you know." The old man said in a warning tone. "Sure you don't want to ask something else?"

"This will do for now." Hitomi answered still patting her sweet horse. He was starting to close his eyes in happiness.

"Like I said before, his color, sex, intelligence and whatever else are connected to you and your vox. His gender and tenderhearted-ness come from somewhere deep inside you. His personality matches with someone you care for in your life. Is there anyone you can think of?" The old man actually looked curious as he fixed his gaze on her face.

"There is someone he greatly reminds me of. He's kind and gentle like my father." Hitomi answered softly and she brought the horses head down to hug his neck. "He has the same soft eyes and he even smells like him somewhat. Like parchment and pipe smoke." She inhaled the horses scent and closed her eyes; burying her face in his shining coat.

"I think you have found his name then." Balgus rumbled quietly. "What is your father's name?"

"His name was Rederic. Everyone just called him Deric though." Hitomi answered in a muffled voice. Her throat was constricting tightly.

"That's a strong name for him. Deric will do just fine."

Lifting her face, she frowned as she said, "That still doesn't explain why he is colored like this."

"I have a hunch at why your horse has that usual shimmer." The scarred man answered softly. He let go of his own horse and said lowly, "What in the elemental environment reflects the light from the sun into a rainbow of colors?"

"Uh, environmental what?"

Balgus sighed in annoyance and said, "What reflects sunlight?"

"Uh, water." Hitomi answered simply. Balgus nodded his head before saying, "Good, Utpote, you might not actually die before this is over."

Hitomi frowned, but listened as the old man began his explanation.

"Vox's come from a spiritual connection with nature. Every human has one, though only some are able to tap into their vox and use it. All of the lord Van's vehotus are able to tap into their power and some are even able to summon their swords like horses. The reason the Fanel family is king is because of this power. They all have the unique gift of connecting with their vox."

"Have any of them ever spoken to their vox's before? Or had it talk back?"

Balgus scratched his head wondering, "Your situation is quite different. I've heard nothing like this kind of phenomenon since the Prophesied Age."

"I am a phenomenon?!" Hitomi asked sitting up and excitedly rubbing Deric harder than she meant to. He flattened his ears in annoyance.

"No more questions till I'm done with the first one!" Balgus roared suddenly and Hitomi shrank back

The old man cleared his throat before continuing, "Since your horse's color is what happens when the sun is reflected off water and judging from what lord Van has told me, I believe your vox is an elemental of rivers. Or just one river in particular. That would also explain the size and intelligence of your horse because clearly you are as sharp as a rusted spoon."

Hitomi ignored his insult and focused on the other part of his speech. "A particular river?" She asked confused. "Which one?"

The old man held his head in his huge hands and muttered, "I'm going to be bombarded with questions now."

Then lifting his face he replied, "Rutilus Flumen: The mother of Guymelefs."

* * *

**I'm going to seriously try to do better. School is letting out soon and all I have to worry about are finals. **

**Thanks again.**

**Blue...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will not waste your precious reading time with the Author Notes. You will find them at the end. **

**Now, read! lol!**

* * *

Yukari almost dropped her potted plant she was carrying in surprise as she looked up to find Amano, **_Amano_ **_of all people_, sitting in the middle of her herbal garden. She put the poor plant down softly onto the sandy ground, and decided to indulge in this rare moment she had to look at him without the embarrassment of getting caught. 

Everything that lay around him seemed brighter as though the sun knew exactly where to shine to make him look like a Sun God. It illuminated the smallest sand particle that sat closest to him. Even the half shriveled caroti plants sitting next to him seemed stronger and healthier in the wake of his masculine beauty.

Yukari sighed as she studied her crush. He was major social spotlight these days; forced into the light by even the heavens above.

Goodness, it wasn't as if Castra wasn't doing enough socializing about him!

He had positioned himself closer to her small fence near the caroti bushes; a unique plant that gave off a charming mint odor. She found those plants to sooth her frustration at the lack of progress she was experiencing with her agricultural talents, and very often, she, herself, sat in the middle of their reassuring fragrance.

She had planted them east; close to the house's shadow so the sun wouldn't fry them in the afternoon oven fest. But unfortunately for them, the daylight seemed determined to invade this crevice of the house. It almost looked like it was because of Amano that her caroti plants were getting killed with the unrelenting sun. The gossipy sky couldn't help but shine its intrusive rays upon his already crouched back.

Though she had done everything in her power to save those bushes from certain cremation by the sun, Yukari found that she didn't even give thought to about her bush's well-being at the wake of _his_ presence.

His back was pressed against the stained wood of the house as if attempting to gather close in the shade the house often gave. He cradled his head in his hands; the position of a man in defeat. His young strong shoulders were slumped in exhaustion and worry. Though he dirtied the seat of his black regimentals, the dark haired man sat in the sandy soil; crossing his long legs like a pretzel. His elbows rested on his knees as his strong, smooth hands moved slightly upward to grab hold of his silky dark locks.

She understood his current depressed state. It was all about Hitomi's disappearance. He had been hiding his miserable emotions for days as to not cause worry for herself and Clara.

Yukari felt a sense of admiration rush through her for his thoughtfulness. He always considered others feelings before his own even though _he_ was the one most effected by this tragedy…

Only one question remained, which puzzled Yukari exceedingly.

_Why he was sitting in her half dead garden?_

No matter which way she tried to explain his current attendence, the truth was beyond Yukari's thought process. Not that she didn't mind, oh no. She had often wished that he would come and visit her during the hot days in the sun.

Yet, the question of why he was there could never be answered… unless… she talked to him…

He was right there--- and she was here--- outside her garden hedge--- not knowing what to do with the situation--- the one she admired most sitting amongst her darling creations--- not even noticing her presence in the wake of his despair.

She didn't want to disturb him. Not when he seemed to find some console with her semi fried shrubs.

But there must be some reason as to why he would pick her usual hang out.

Out of the entire house, _out of entire Castra even_, why would he pick her garden to finally show his sadness? Why was it her garden that got to see his emotional side?

Did he like plants? Did they comfort him in his distress?

Yukari felt a slight shiver run down her spine at the thought of _her_ _plants_ giving _Amano_ comfort.

Or, she thought excitedly as more shivers of delight coursed through her… could it be because of _her_ that he was here?

Yukari immediately shot that thought out of her head and had to catch herself from snorting aloud.

_Preposterous!_ What a _notion!_ He was in love with _Clara!_ Ever since he had stepped into the house threshold, he never could take his eyes off of her.

Clara was the _pretty one_. _The show stopper of Castra_!

What was plain, soil ridden, Yukari to the exotic and statuesque beauty of Clara?

But… seeing him sitting _right there_… _right there in front of her_... Yukari couldn't stop her natural helpfulness pushing at her to at least console with him. Sure, Clara gave him plenty of sympathy to try to get him to break down to her. Her determined sister had only just gave up on hugging him randomly a day ago.

Yukari was sure she would think of something else to try to break him.

Yet, she knew that no matter what, Clara's attempts would all be in vain. Amano's rein on his emotions was tighter than she could imagine. His refusal to give in and show his sadness was an constant worry to Yukari; yet, she never tried to invade his personal thoughts like her sister. His avoidance at Clara's pestering was almost an art. His talent at smoothly changing the subject from Hitomi's disappearance to the latest fashion and gossip was astonishing to Yukari.

But... why he refused any help with his sadness confused the brown haired girl. She could tell he wasn't the same. No matter how much he acted like the old Amano, there were two small details to him that had drastically changed.

The first being he was quieter than he used to be at the general's parties. Sure, he still guided Clara around with her attached to his arm like a safety net, but the conversations around him never held his attention. Staring into space had become almost a hobby to him.

The second was his smiles didn't reach his eyes anymore. Even his laughter sounded fake. But, thanks to his superb acting skills, some of Castra's most gossipy had even considered him happy the strange green eyed girl was gone. Apparently, not everyone studied Amano as deeply as she did.

And now she was the only one who saw his pain on the inside, no matter how much he tried to hide it from the world.

He needed someone to talk to, not just to hug him randomly.

He needed someone of reasonable mind to share his feelings with… or someone to snap him out of his fake smiles and phony laughter and help him reason with his sadness.

This was the perfect opportunity to converse with him… just Amano and Yukari… alone…

But…. she just couldn't bring herself to disrupt his solitude…

Yukari cursed herself for being so scared. He was a normal human being, _for goodness sake_! And he was in obvious _need_ of spoken condolences… and Clara had gone to town for new ribbons, so she wouldn't interrupt at all… and he was in _her_ territory so it gave her a perfect excuse to be there in the first place.

Suddenly, as though the auburn haired girl was there in spirit to mentally push her forward; Hitomi's words from Chester's party parted forcefully from the depths of Yukari's memory:

_If you talked to him more and try to become his friend, then I'm sure he'd give you the same treatment. Guys are more comfortable with people they can talk to._

_People they can talk to_… the words echoed slightly in her head; filling her heart with a brave determination.

'If he doesn't know me, how could he ever like me?' Yukari reasoned, breathing in deeply to strengthen her decision. 'If I just talk to him… maybe… just maybe…'

Deep breath….

"Amano?" She called quietly; her voice was breathy and weak.

He stirred only a little. His head lifted slightly, but his eyes were still closed…

Maybe she was too soft… should she try again…?

Another deep breath…

"Amano, what are you doing out here?"

* * *

She was his responsibility. She was under his protection. And somehow… somehow she had disappeared right under his nose. 

Amano breathed in deeply, filling his nose with a crispy mint.

Hitomi.

Who knew if she was dead or alive?

At this thought, Amano reached up to clutch his dark hair in misery as he squeezed his eyes shut against a howl of pain that wished to escape him.

The intoxicating smell of the plants around him filled Amano's heart with comfort. Was it the scent of the plants that caused his emotions to come or just the feelings he had repressed finally wanted themselves to be displayed …?

Her unusual green eyes, her tomboyish hair, her rude, but somewhat humorous manners…

She had become more than a simple step-sister... more than a responsibility…

She was his _friend_…

…and now… she was gone. And it was his entire fault.

"Amano?"

He heard his name being called out softly, rippling through his mind like a dropped pebble into water.

"Amano, what are you doing out here?"

The soft tones called to him again; waking him slightly from the dark shade that had fogged over his mind.

He forced himself to raise his head slightly to meet the gentle voice… and his eyes slid silently over to catch a glimpse of the one who had broken his dreary thoughts…

…a dirty apron tied on tightly to a slender waist to protect the skirts of a pale dress… thin arms, with the pale fabric of the dress sleeves rolled back, were gently crossed over a swelled breast… a smooth neck, graced gently with flowing long dark brown hair, shinned in the sun as the pale dress plunged to a pointed neckline… voluptuous lips and intelligent eyes stared back at him from a soft silky face full of worry and concern…

… Concern for him...?

"Are you alright?"

Her mouth moved softly into different shapes, forming the words and syllables. He was slightly captivated by the simple flow of their structure. His gazed moved upward to the texture of her skin.

Her calm smile lit up her face as she waved her hand to him. "Are you sleep walking or something?"

"What?" he grunted in confusion.

"What are you doing in my garden?" She asked again, her grin slipping off her face and forming a worried look. She made her way closer to him; this time, stepping lightly over the hedge.

_Her_ garden. Wait, was that…

_Yukari_?

'How did I…?' Amano thought to himself as he broke his stare off the girl to gaze at his surroundings. 'I don't even remember coming over here…'

"I can get papa if you want," The girl stated softly, picking her way to him through the rows of vegetables that were currently wilting. "And, if you don't feel good, there's this herbal tea I've wanted to make from-"

"Yukari, is that you?" Amano interrupted weakly, looking up at her face with squinted eyes.

"Yes, it's me." She answered immediately with a tender voice. Her eyes shined with deep concern as she stepped closer to him; still carefully avoiding her precious plants.

"I couldn't even tell that was you." The dark haired boy shook his head slightly to clear his head. He gave her a small smile as he said, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so out of it right now."

"You're just not feeling good, Amano. That's understandable considering all that your going through right now." She replied kindly as she neared his location.

Suddenly, the brown haired boy had an urge to leave as quickly as possible. He swiftly got to his feet and his legs wobbled slightly from being bent for so long.

"No, I feel just fine." He lied to her as he looked around himself again. His smile broadened to a false sheepish grin. "I'm sorry I am in your garden. Just kind of found myself here. I'll be leaving if I'm in your way."

But as he reached back to brush the seat of his trousers, the brown eyed girl eyes widened in alarm.

"Don't leave, Amano!"

He froze and gazed back at her in surprised as she cleared her throat and said more softly, "Please... don't leave. I was just coming to check up on the caroti's progress."

She took another step closer to him...

Then another...

"Caroti?" Amano asked in mock interest backing away slightly from her advancement. What was she doing? Why was she coming closer to him? His want to retreat became more urgent.

"Yes, it is that bushy plant you were sitting next to. I've been trying _so_ hard to keep it from dying. But in order to do that, it needs a special formula that only I…" she stopped her rambling as she noticed his recoil and her cheeks colored bright pink. Removing her arms from across her chest, the brown haired girl began twisting her fingers nervously.

"You can sit there if you desire it. I would like someone to talk to while I'm working. Only if... if you want to though..." Her whole face turned red as she retracted her gaze off his startled face and onto the lightly raise soil below her feet.

Amano felt a slight annoyance at her helpfulness.

"I'm fine." He replied more harshly than he meant it to be. His face could no longer hold the sheepish grin he had plastered on it.

But unfortunately for him, it was as though she had been waiting for an answer of that sort. Suddenly, the shy timid girl that had stood before him only moments ago left in a flurry. In her stead was one who was just as annoyed, if not more so, than he was.

Wrenching her eyes from the ground and piercing him with a frustrating glare, Yukari lowered her hands to her side; and there, they clenched into hard trembling fists.

"You are not fine! I know you aren't!" She replied back forcefully as she took a step closer to him.

She crushed a caroti bush in the process.

"You have been faking this entire time! Faking to me, to Clara, and to the entire town of Castra! I know when your upset, Amano! Your smiles don't reach your eyes!" She closed the gap between them within a few strides until she was right beneath his nose. Lifting her face to glare into his startled dark eyes, her hand raised to poke a somewhat dirty finger sharply into his broad chest. "Stop acting as though you are ok! You can think that you've tricked _me_ as you have Clara, but I watch you closer than you think! You are upset over Hitomi's disappearance. So much so that I believe you think it is your fault she is gone!" She took a deep breath and continued her rant.

"Quit lying to us and get some relief from your grief. Tell us how you are feeling." Her voice lowered considerably as she whispered, "Tell _me_ how you are feeling…"

Though the boy opened his mouth to reply, it only came out as a choke. His throat was completely dry.

"I understand that you feel guilty, Amano." She continued softly after a moments pause. "You were her only guardian left in the world. But did it ever occur to you that there were others who befriended her while she was here? If anything _I_ should be the one who has the guilty conscious of not protecting her when she needed it. I already do feel terrible…" Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes to his chest as they began to burn. "She was going through something. She told me some of it, but I still don't understand. Now, most likely because of this problem she was facing, she disappeared from us. And... it's all my fault..."

Amano found his voice as he asked in a raspy whisper, "What do you mean by 'Hitomi was going through something'?

"She told me she was having dreams," Yukari answered just as softly as before; a single tear escaping down her cheek. "There was a boy in it, and a voice…" She sniffled quietly, her throat beginning to burn with her repressed emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Amano asked tensely, reaching up to grab her shoulders roughly. His voice croaked slightly as he shook her with every question. "What voice? What _boy_?"

Feeling her chest constrict tightly at his touch, Yukari fired right back at him with her voice cracking, "I thought you didn't care about her disappearance? You certainly haven't shown any care for her lately!"

Her finger began to poke his chest again as she continued in a uneven voice, "I feel as though you are shaming her memory by not showing you truly cared for her as your sister. It makes her seem as though she was nothing to you." Cheeks streaked with trails of tears, Yukari looked up into his eyes once more.

"Yukari, I…" Amano began to reply, but he felt the words escape his mouth. He loosened his hold on her shoulders as she began to shake with silent sobs. The strong mint smell was radiating off her from the ground below as though she was the calming aroma that had comforted him from before. It enveloped his senses in its crispy fragrance as he, instead of trying to say something coherent, moved his hands to the middle of her back to push her closer to his chest…

"Amano, what are you doing in that filthy garden? You've dirtied your trousers!"

Clara!

Amano cursed inside at her unfortunate arrival and eyes away from Yukari's to look across the patch to a puffy, lime green dressed figure. Lowering his arms swiftly, he looked back to see Yukari quickly step away from him and bend over to check on her squashed plant.

"Come on, Amano, you're going to need to change for the party tonight." The beautiful lime green girl called, her voice strained with mock happiness. "Get out of there or I'll pluck you out like the pretty weed you are." She giggled at her lame joke.

Amano felt a sliver of indecision course through his mind. His instincts told him to go to Clara, but his heart nagged at him to do something else before he lost his chance… he breathed in a sigh and the mint smell filled his nose once more.

"Hold on one moment, Clara." He called as he dropped down to the ground on his knees next to the sniffling girl. The smell was almost intoxicating further down. Her wet eyes never strayed from her task as she attempted to fix her compressed shrub.

Her hands were shaking.

"Yukari, look at me." he whispered softly to her and she shook her head defiantly still sniffling softly.

"Please," he begged. "Give me your eyes."

Reluctantly, she met his velvety gaze with her own bloodshot stare.

"Thank you," he said smooth and gentle, breathing in deep the rich aroma. "Thank you for saying that to me."

Her lips gave a small sweet smile as she whispered, "I knew you needed it."

Suddenly, he felt a need to touch her, hug her, hold her in his arms... possibly all of the above.

Unexpectedly, almost as if he couldn't stand it any longer, his arms reached up, pulled at her shoulders, and within seconds, her body was pressed against his in a strong awkward hug. Her hands quickly left her precious plant as she wrapped them around his lower back just as tightly. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her damp eyes dreamily; the sun beaming warmly, now not only on him, but on the both of them…

Together…

Behind Amano's crouched form, still waiting on the other side of the garden, stood Clara; a rigid grin lodged firmly on her face.

Slowly, the lime dressed girl raised a high heeled boot and crushed a potted plant sitting next to her on the sandy ground.

* * *

The sky was a shocking blue; such a vibrant color that Hitomi thought it to be unreal. The sunshine, not beating down heavily as she was used to, filled the ground below with a tender glimmer. Her eyes large and studious, the short haired girl smiled widely at the memorable green around her. Crunching soft blades of grass with her feet, she stepped through the comforting pasture. All around her were familiar hues of green and brown. 

_**I thought I would give you a sneak peek at what you'll be experiencing in Fanelia.**_

The voice had come from behind Hitomi. Turning around quickly, the auburn haired girl caught the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The vision had long curly glowing hair that had an unusual reddish shade. She tilted her head as she smiled brightly at Hitomi through emerald green eyes. The sun seemed to know just where to shine in order to make her have the characteristics of divinity. Radiant purple robes draped her figure in a temperate obedience; flowing all the way down to the ground. Her skin was a smooth gold that seemed to reflect the light above.

The definition of grace and beauty…

This was… her vox…

_Rutilus Flumen_

**_Good to finally meet you in person._** She said still smiling widely.

'You're here!' Hitomi said in surprised and she felt comforting warmth fill her chest. 'But how? I don't understand…'

The radiant figure rolled her unusual sparkling eyes and said, **_I thought your companion would never shut his mouth long enough for you to fall asleep._**

'I'm asleep right now?' the green eyed girl asked amazed. 'But I feel so awake right now!'

**_Oh, no, you're not asleep! _**Rutilus said mockingly, her violet robes dancing in the wind. **_You suddenly transported from the middle of the desert to a vast field of plants. _**

Her sarcasm took Hitomi by surprise

'Ha!' the short haired girl gave a laugh. 'Wouldn't shock me considering all the crazy things I've seen lately.'

Rutilus took a flowing step closer and fixed her happy bright green eyes on Hitomi's necklace. **_I have the most power when you are asleep or unconscious. That's how it works._** Her bright emerald eyes left Hitomi's face and she spun on the spot; her arms out, her entire head lifted to the sun above. Her footfalls never left an imprint on the ground below her as her red hair billowed out in the breeze.

She looked more like an innocent child than a powerful element spirit.

**_I created this grassy environment in your mind, by the way. I wanted you to see the place I used to flow through, and considering you came from a green country, I thought you would appreciate its beauty._** She stopped spinning and faced Hitomi as she smoothly said;**_ I wasn't that long really, only a few short miles. But still, I flowed throughout this entire pasture giving it life and love. I never allowed anything besides plants and animals to drink from my streams. _**Her face gave a sheepish smile as she said,**_ I have a confession to make actually._** **_I never cared for the feeling of human saliva._** **_Too sticky. Back then I was much more… how do I say this? Cruel when it came to life and death._**

_Cruel when it came to life and death… _Just hearing those words made Hitomi remember who she was standing before: One of the most powerful spirits to ever exist.

'I read that you never let any human or beast drink from you. That you would strike them down with death. Yet you just said that you'd let animals come.'

Rutilus put her hands on her hips in a humorous pose defiance. **_Of course I did! Not everything you read or hear can be considered truth! Trust me, you_****_ will soon know that for yourself._**

'So all beasts were allowed, including Escaflowne?'

_**Of course Escaflowne was allowed! If you'd have seen him in all his beauty and glory, you'd let Escaflowne drink from you too. It was only after he asked that I allowed him to **bathe** too.**_

Hitomi's eyes widened greatly as she realized the river's meaning.

Rutilus gave a petite giggle at the short haired girl's reaction. **_HA! It's not like that! _**She said dismissively, but a michevious twinkle had lit in her eyes.

'When was the last time you saw him?' Hitomi asked curiously.

Suddenly, the twinkle disappeared in a flash and the river sighed longingly.

_**I have not seen him since the last Great War of Moloca. That was the last time my other **metallic** form was used in battle. **_

'You mean your Guymelef form?' Hitomi asked in awe.

Rutilus shook her magnificant head slowly.

'Wow…'

Suddenly, a curious question popped into Hitomi's head and she asked before she could stop herself. 'Why is it you have human form? I was expecting you to be a bit more watery…'

The red-haired girl's happy grin was back on her face as her eyes crinkled in delight. **_I have just borrowed the shape of my last pilot, but with obvious reinvasions of course. _**Her smile grew making her look even more angelic._** She was a prophetess from the north, ironically enough. Back in the times of the Moloca Wars, the north was our ally. Now, it seems as though it is her kin who is destroying **our** lands this time.**_

'Our?'

Rutilus turned her shinning face at Hitomi. Suddenly, she plopped to the ground sitting with her legs crossed and patted the ground next to her invitingly.

As Hitomi sat down in the soft grass, Rutilus, still smiling cheerfully, replied, **_Escaflowne and I rule this kingdom through the humans we choose to pilot us. He and I are the true king and queen of Fanelia. _**

An interesting question popped into Hitomi's mind, but she decided against asking it, stopping herself quickly before she could open her mouth.

If Balgus couldn't stand her questioning, who knew how much the river could tolerate…

**_No, please. _**Rutilus said softly, once again piercing Hitomi with that innocent stare. **_This is the time to ask questions. I want to answer as much as I can before your companion wakes you, so please, state your inquiries however many they may be._**

Taking a deep breath, Hitomi said shyly, 'I have heard the story of you and Escaflowne from books in my library-'

**_Naturally, I wanted you to know my story, so I sent you on the search. I used dreams to lead you. That is a specialty with both Escaflowne and me…_**

'But what I read about you… is that the real story? Is there any more to the romance between you and Escaflowne?'

Her emerald eyes suddenly became an energized radiant green as she exuberantly replied; **_I'm so very happy you asked that! Of course there is more to my story! That library couldn't have been more frustratingly vague. I mean, it said absolutely nothing about how we met and fell in love at all! It made me so vexed when I discovered that!_**

'So what is the true story? Can you tell me?' Hitomi inquired leaning closer to the river with animated interest.

**_It's quite the tale! _**Rutilus said excitedly. **_Get comfortable because I don't want to stop once I get started._**

'I'm fine.' Hitomi said eagerly. 'You can go ahead.'

No sooner were those words out of her mouth, Rutilus turned her head to the right and pointed at Hitomi to follow her stare.

Turning her eyes, Hitomi saw something that made her gasp in awe…

It was a vision, not more than ten feet away, of a river reflecting a shining gold from the sky above…

* * *

**And so comes the true story of Escaflowne and Rutilus. I had it's outline planned and apparently it will take several chapters to tell, so hang in there while I tell you the exciting tale...**

**Hoped you liked the Yukari and Amano part. Things are going nicely for them! ;)**

**Don't worry, Van _will_ finally reach the end of the trail and meet up with Allen. Hitomi _will_ make it to Fanelia. And Rutilus _will_ explain everything, including the identity of her last pilot. (hint hint, big part in the story) So stay tuned, people! **

**I will be updating more frequently, so no more worries. Like I promised, I will stay with this story till it is complete. I have such a huge plot that it will be more chapters than I had originally planned, but I don't care. Just as long as I get it all out! lol!**

**Thanks again for all of you who have reviewed. **

**I love you all!**

**Blue...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so nice! I tried to reply to everyone who wasn't anonymous, so if I missed you, I'm very sorry!**

**And now: Rutilus's story.**

* * *

_Law is the power that ties together every being and element that lives._ _Law creates_ _the true core of life and leads those chosen to their respective ends. It defines the essence of paths in a world of many opportunities. To stray from such concrete discretions that Law willingly or unwillingly provides will befall tragic event to those foolish individuals; elements and creatures alike. _

_And thus the story of Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen is told…_

When a world is created, an accepted order is born along with it. Before the existence of man or animal, there came to rule the Bonds of four elemental spirits:

Wind, Water, Land, and Fire.

Together, working side by side, the great powers depict the natural decree of predator versus prey, sustained the expected flow of regulation, and work together in their own separated domains.

Wind, shy and quiet, ruled the sky with a somewhat lack of concern. Even though his territory was greater than all of the elementals, the disinterest in duties often made him seem less powerful than the rest of them. He had no concern for what befell those around him and was greatly content in riding his streams in peace. Though he refused to show himself fully to the other elementals, it is said that he was normally pint sized and translucent--- obviously to hide from the others so he would not be called to his duties. When fully shown, though, Wind was a rather large figure; happily hefty and always smiling good-naturedly.

Water, being a spirit of freedom, refused to match to a certain form. When she was forced to immerge from her streams, it is written that she had a graceful golden beauty that could not be compared. She was the precious jewel of the four elementals in both looks and power. Fierce and domineering, she repudiated the world around it, only wishing to exist for herself. She was notorious for having a temper, but could also be revered as kind and gentle when not provoked. Water's calm, yet dangerous; seas took over the second largest section of this new world. She was the strongest of all the elementals in both authority and wisdom.

Well defined as straightforwardly jealous and angry, Land ruled her soil with an iron fist; which she also horded over the others. Her looks were just as stern as her personality. With pointed and jagged edges, her appearance reflected her hatred and distain that resided within her. Land's true talent was in quick manipulation and deceitful trickery; being that she didn't have much of the power. The only other elemental she seemed to care for, other than herself, was Fire. Her strong attachment to the blazing element also spurred on her resentment for Water; being that Water and Fire, in the future, will become natural enemies. Also, Water's beauty and power was something that Land greatly lacked. Therefore, that also spurred on a huge animosity for the liquid element.

Fire was a contained passion. Easily good humored, he was one of strong benevolence and severe loyalty. It was only when his flames ran high, did his true form ever show. He is told to have been dressed in white robes that hung off his tall frame like wings and be the true definition of divinity. With all his looks and charm, there were still flaws to Fire's reign: he could not travel without the need of something else to help him stay alive and burn. Therefore, he lacked territory to rule. Beseeching to the other elementals of his quandary, Land, some say in order to win his affection, gave a part of herself in the form of volcanic lava; thus entrusting a damaging, but life-giving power to him.

* * *

Even through Land's aggressive characteristics, the elemental powers were created to work together in building a utopia on this new world that Law had given them to govern.

But… there were two who could not co-exist no matter how Law had tried to define them in unity---

Water and Fire.

Fire was a constant threat by Water, and Water by Fire. Water drowned any natural flame that he tried to spread through the lands while Fire, by heating the water element, continually killed Water; evaporating her diluted vapors and slowly forcing her to die in the heavens.

Thus, the problem grew into a fierce hatred; a bitterness that Land and Wind could not settle.

A severe jealousy came over Land at the lack of attention given to her by Fire. Though she constantly was sincere and reassuring to him, her annoyance for Water grew more and more as her beloved Fire filled their conversations with talk about Water and her accursed streams.

Water, knowing Land was in league with Fire, had turned to Wind to complain of Fire's hostile blaze and how his intense flames killed her each time they met. Unlike Land's sympathy to Fire's complaining; however, Wind just shrugged his shoulders at her and eventually pretended to not listen; successfully stopping Water from relying on him to gossip to.

As the centuries rolled past, the animosity of the two elementals grew to the brink of disaster. Water, using the reluctant streams of Wind, discovered the power of whirlwind destruction. Thus, she successfully invaded Fire's mountainous property and damaged the outsides of his mountainous home. Fire, on the other hand, ran his volcanic material to her nearby rivers and transformed their clean purity to black muck.

It was during this time that Law had begun the call to the elements to create life and cultivate the world. Water immediately refused to work with Fire's incompetent flames while he retaliated by evaporating and polluting more of her streams.

The calling to create life was apparent however, and refusing Law was impossible.

So Land began to devise a design to reunite the two elements once again. She figured once Fire forgot his troubles with Water, she would be in the spotlight of his affections. And with the unification of their powers, Land was positive the elements could cultivate this new world.

But before she could activate her plans successfully, she needed Wind's assistance. He was obviously sick of the spats between the two because he quickly agreed to Land's plans almost as soon as she asked him.

And so, Land asked Fire and Water separately for assistance in the making of living beings, without letting either know that both were going to have a hand at a new foundation.

Fire was to erupt into volcanic material and to use the Wind's guidance to spread far into the woodlands of Land. He would then burn the plantation of life in hope of creating a new bacterium, one of intelligence and reasonable thought.

Water was to use the Wind to twirl into the air with her whirlwind and hit the Land at her fierce speed; expectantly mixing the three elements to infuse a new rebirth. With any luck, out of the clash, a new species will emerge from the impact.

Both swiftly approved of the plans, smirking that the rival element would not be in participation of this momentous occasion.

Unfortunate for them, it was too late when they discovered Land's scheme. Water's hurricane and Fire's volcanic eruption hit together with Land and Wind in-between creating the detonation needed to ignite the small life-form. The expansion of the explosion spread through the entire planet; creating the intelligent life the new world had wished for.

Unfortunately for Land, her plan backfired immensely.

Hurt by the trickery and feeling resentment for working with Fire, Water became the first to break from the elemental world. Independent by nature, she left her watery territory in an angry rage and joined a boundless field that lie next to the cultivation of men. There she created a river, one that, after the manifestation of her powerful element, shined a bright golden hue. But her life was soon spent as she felt herself evaporating to the heavens above. With a desperate cry for help, Wind at last came to her aid. With one last burst of elemental strength, she made one last creational pact; constructing the process of water rebirth; which today is known as precipitation. That way, Water would continue to live on in the never ending age without the protection of elemental magic.

Fire, too in a seething fury at the deception of Land, soon broke from the power after Water, refusing to work with the remaining elements ever again. Though Fire wished to travel, he could not leave his territory without the risk of going out. Latching onto one of the particles that had landed in his volcanic roots, Fire decided to make his life with the life-line that grew from a separate bacterium. Using this particle, Fire blessed the animal that could withstand his intense heat and flames. Having finally found his true appearance within the white creature, the spirit gave a powerful shell to shield the strange life from harm. Upon the new creation, he also bestowed his most powerful weapon of all:

The authority to ignite _his_ flame at will.

Land, hoping to rekindle Fire's attention and kindness, gave blessings on his beast, conforming the pale fire-lizard into a creature of destruction and beauty; tied to the fate of the new world. Land gave the creature intelligence and strength as well as she bestowed the power of rebirth through the ashes of the lizard's first flame. This way Fire would last till her own lands were no more. He accepted her gifts with gratefulness, but soon traveled south; away from her northern resting ground and lived in mountain caverns next to the new world's molten heat he had been so acquainted with as an elemental. This too was near the cultivation of man.

And ironically, close to Water's location as well.

As Wind gazed upon Fire's crawling white beast, he decided to break from his normal nonchalance and give a gift as well. His gift was the wings of flight, so that his skies were open for Fire to explore the world; something that Fire had truly lacked from the very beginning of time.

With two elementals missing from the Bonds, Wind also decided to break from the elemental control as well; content in journeying the new world alone.

Land, in all her anger, became the only elemental left since the beginning of time. She could not withstand the full responsibility of elemental control and was forced to break and sink into her soils of the new world along with the rest of them. Blaming Water for her lost elemental world and her chance for Fire's love, she cursed them both to hate each other forever. She illegally enforced Law to abide to her will and created a complete rift between Water and Fire…

Her words were as followed: _Water_ _and Fire shall never come together in harmony. Wherever they meet, tragedy will follow. _

And so the age of elementals passed, making way for the times of animals and men.

Time passed and the age was soon forgotten by most men and animals alike.

Taking her natural brother, the river used the wind to flow through the lands.

And taking his benefactor, the fire-lizard used the soil to survive; living forever from his ashes.

And from these elemental powers, born unto to the new world of Gaea, came forth _RutilusFlumen_, the golden river of Water and _Escaflowne_, the mighty white winged lizard of Fire…

* * *

_**I never knew of my true self. My memories of the Elemental Ages had long disappeared in the wake of the dominion of mankind. **They** ruled the new world now. Law had made the small insignificant creatures--- we elementals had made so long ago--- the dictators. **_

_**And where were we? The most powerful forces of old? **_

**_Separated and never to know one another again._**

**_That is until… well… I'll get to that part later. _**

**_From what I can gather about my missing memory, all four of us, Land, Fire, Wind, and Water, lost our memories when we separated from our true elemental forms. Once divided from such divinity, Law gradually takes away the memories of having the power, so that we could step aside for our "human betters"._**

_**And here I was one of them, not a remembrance of ever even being apart of such greatness. **_

**_I remember quite a few things from when I was the river. Of course, my meeting Escaflowne is still clear in my mind, but before him, I had a deep feeling of isolation. There was no other like me. None other that could reason the way I did. _**

**_I had nothing or no one. I was the only one of my kind in existence and I didn't know why I was this way or what had made me; just that I was. Such knowledge drove me to the brink of madness. _**

**_And so, for comfort, I allowed those in need of shelter and nourishment to stay with me; to live in my streams and drink from my waves. It was my only way to cure my loneliness. _**

**_My only way to get rid of the insane seclusion. _**

**_Still, it did not thoroughly quench my thirst for companionship. Though, having little ones to take care of helped immensely._**

**_After several centuries, there arose, by the new world's human dictators, a problem. _**

**_Those insignificant flesh covered mortals began taking their beautiful planet and destroying it with battle. Believing themselves to be the dominate species, the humans raged against one another with only destruction and death in their minds and hearts. _**

**_And in doing so, these insignificant worms infected my unblemished waters with their contaminating blood, mangled bodies, and disgusting mouths. _**

**_These acts of crime against their plentiful world manifested a deep hatred inside me for these so called "new dictators". And it was this rage, this--- power--- that forced me to take action. By using the different oils that seeped into my streams through the inhabitants that lived in me, I created a poison for the humans. Whenever one approached my glittering form, I mixed together the toxic in my waves and gave it to them to infect themselves and their young ones._**

**_Keep in your mind that I had no recollection of who I had been. I had no idea that I was destroying the very creation that I, myself, had made. I was blindly repaying these creatures for their cruelty to my world. _**

_**My home. **_

**_They may have ruled the new world, but I remained a force not to be controlled by the likes of such a pitiful life form. _**

_**Now, when I think back to my behavior in those centuries of being the golden river, I am surprised at how much has changed. Where am I now? In the hands of the very organisms I despised and killed. And now, I am at the mercy of those which are still tearing up my world and being used in the **war** no less! Oh, the bitter irony! **_

**_And still time waned onward; my only comfort being the creatures that resided within my care. I gave them nourishment and love. I remember clearly a beautiful purple flower that had decided to drink and grow from my current. I fell in love with the color of its exclusive petals. The flower's leaves left an alluring mint smell whenever the wind whistled past the sky. _**

_**And it is because of this flower that my opinion towards humans changed immaculately. **_

**_After my poison had killed a fair few of the humans off this world, they learned to stay away from my streams. Some of the more roguish still would visit me from time to time though; daring each other to drink from my flow. But I had become more powerful as the centuries had passed. Though our memories had left, I still remained the closest link to the elemental world. I still retained some of my natural abilities; though I didn't understand why or how. And because of this, I was able to utilize my strength and update my poison, so that it was now deadly to touch as well as ingest. I picked up my waves on any human that dared approached me and began poisoning on the spot. _**

**_And yet, one day while the sun still rose in the sky, a small female mortal came to me. She was obviously lost from her humans as I judged her torn apparel and tangled brown hair. I felt the burn of my hatred spring to life in me._**

**_But… as I got ready to mix my poison together, she surprised me by suddenly running closer. My waters ran faster with warning as she closed the space between us and stopped at the very edge of my bank. But there… there the little child picked up my favorite purple flower from off the ground. I watched in amazement as the small toddler cuddled the purple petals to her chest, inhaling the mint flavor I loved so very, very much._**

_**Such innocence filled the child's face. **_

_**The child had such contentment with the beauty of nature. **_

_**Had I been killing such purity? Killing those that cared and worshiped the world as I did?**_

**_It was there that I promised her. I promised everyone that I would stop my poison. That more mortals needed individuals like her. Those that appreciated the land and its beauty. _**

**_As I watched her play with the petals of my beloved plant, I felt a harmless jealously come over my heart. Oh, how I wished to touch the petals too. Wished to hold the flower and cuddle it to my heart as this little wholesome baby did. _**

**_But I could do nothing. I could feel nothing._**

**_For I was a river… and water has no sense of touch. _**

**_The child was eventually found by her family and taken away from me with haste. My reputation of being a cursed river had preceded me more than I could imagine._**

**_But I will never forget her impact on my existence. Because of this innocent child, my animosity towards the humans came to an end. My poisonous waters ran clean for all to come, and I forgave all who polluted me--- in memory of that sweet little girl. _**

_**Humans were welcome to my streams once more.**_

**_Though, I had scared the humans away for so long, many refused my offer. Though I tried to make myself more pleasing to the eye and incising to taste, they still rejected my extended olive branch. _**

**_It was not long after the incident with the child when I had that fateful day. That blessed day when I first laid eyes on him…_**

_**My love--- my white dragon---**_

**_I remember every day of our time together. Every conversation we have ever had. And I am sure, even after all these years of being apart. The day I met him was when my true life began, and I know, without a doubt, he feels the same as I._**

_**He was flying overhead in the bright sky; searching for humans who had invaded his territory. Now that I know it was humans who had brought us together, I would have treated them with more kindness; for I would never have met him if they had not entered his domain and stirred him to leave it. **_

**_I remember feeling his presence even before he was in sight. It was as though something within me that had been dormant all these years, sprung to life unexpectedly; filling my soul with strange warmth. Recognition, as well as an excitement, burst forth from my heart--- and I knew--- I just knew there was something--- someone who was coming that was just like me. That knew about the world like I did. _**

_**I glittered even more vibrantly in the sun to attract this mysterious being my way. **_

_**The presence grew stronger as I successfully caught his notice. **_

_**And there the presence was… in the distance; flying over the land like a fierce white dove…**_

_**A beautiful dragon.**_

**_As he came closer, I remember studying his entire profile in wonderment. He was completely white; almost a silver shine. He had a silver-white mane which ran down his neck and puddle seductively on his muscled back, and, in the oncoming breeze that seemed to follow him everywhere, the hairs shimmered attractively in the sunlight. His stretched, thick neck curved lightly at the top where his powerfully, soft eyes peeped out through a long charming snout. His back legs pulsed with muscles as he landed, elegant outstretched wings beating against the soil below, to my side. His size was immaculate, and made even the tallest of trees in the meadow look like tiny shrubs. _**

_**He gazed at me; his sharp, intelligent eyes seeming to memorize my flow. **_

_**And then he spoke, his voice sounding as though the mightiest mountain could talk.**_

'_**I know you. I don't know how, but I do.'**_

_**I was speechless.**_

**_What do I say in reply? Should I try to impress him? _**

'**_And I know you.' I answered back without thinking. _**

_Wow… that sounded smart_

**_He looked thoughtful for a second and then curved his snout into a teasing grin. 'If you know me, who am I?' _**

**_I was taken back for only a second at his upfront behavior. _**

**_Was he… joking with me? But… we just met!_**

_Two can play at this game! **I thought smirking.**_

'**_Hmm…' I started mused lightheartedly, gathering all my knowledge to come up with a successful comeback. 'Obviously, judging by your appearance, you are of reptilian accordance in the order of Squamata. You might possibly reside in the family Phrynosomatidae, which I hear are delicate, earless, side-blotched, and quite unintelligent, or Gekkonidae, which I think the name speaks for itself.'_**

**_He stamped his foot and snorted in amusement. 'Are you calling me a gecko?' He asked humorously, his eyes shinning with mirth. _**

'_**I say what I see.' I answered back in mock innocence. 'You wanted to know.'**_

**_His eyes grew slightly serious as he straightened his back. Raising his body into his hind legs, the dragon threw out his wings as he proclaimed broadly, 'Escaflowne, the white dragon of the Silius mountain range, at your service. Never before have I seen such a spirit as yours. You astound me, oh shinny one, with your golden wit and quickness_**.'

'**_Well, Escaflowne, white lizard of something or another,' I teased. 'If you have never seen me before, how do you know you know me?'_**

**_He landed with a sigh, thudding harshly back onto the grassy plants. 'I know I know you because… I…' he faltered a bit. '… just… know.' _**

_**I rustled my waves in laughter. 'You just… know?' **_

**_He looked thoughtful and then smiled slightly, 'I just can't remember where I know you.' His legs muscles shifted beautifully as he came closer to my bank. Shaking his magnificent head, his voice rumbled powerfully as he confessed. 'There is something about you that drew me in, but I can't figure it out.'_**

**_I forced my waters to shimmer the brightest of gold as I answered, 'No one can resist my shinny disposition.'_**

**_He laughed audibly, his chuckles coming from deep within his belly. A smoky cloud drifted coolly from his slit nostrils. I felt a proud swell in my heart at making him laugh. 'Please,' Escaflowne said, after his laughter had subsided. 'Tell me what your name is so that I might return tomorrow for a visit. A polite introduction deserves one in return.'_**

'**_You call your introduction 'polite'?' I answered mockingly and felt a tiny shimmer of delight at his wanting to return tomorrow. 'Trying to intimidate me by raising your back legs and roaring out your name? I say that hardly deserves a reply.' I paused for dramatic effect as he lowered his head to the ground in teasing shame. 'But… I guess I can spare you just this once if indeed it will enable you to visit again.' I said prissily as he whipped his head up in hope._**

**_Gathering my waters together, I used the natural breezes around to whirlpool my golden streams. Whipping attractively like a snake, I gathered my strength into a high tidal wave. 'I AM RUTILUS FLUMEN,' I roared as powerfully as I could; throwing my wave forward and letting it roll downstream for special effect. 'THE GOLDEN RIVER OF THE ARZAZ PASTURE_.._.' _**

**_There was a slight pause in which both of us didn't move an inch, excepting my surging surf._**

**_And suddenly, without warning, Escaflowne exploded with laughter. He laughed so hard he flopped on the ground beside my banks. 'You're crazy!' he snorted through his hysterical flailing; flattening the once tall blades of grass into squashed jelly._** _**'You call **that** a polite introduction? That was even more intimidating than mine!'**_

'**_And I see it worked so well at intimidating you.' I answered back sarcastically as I continued to watch him roll on the ground. This just made him laugh harder._**

**_It was several moments before he could talk again. _**

'**_I can't help it.' Escaflowne gasped as he continued to snicker, rolling back onto his belly and stretching his legs out in front of him. Blades of grass were sticking to his mane and face where he had turned over on the grass. 'That was probably about the funniest introduction attempt I have ever witnessed.'_**

'_**What was so funny about it!?' I cried out indignantly, trying to settle my golden waves down. **_

**_He snorted again. 'All I could think when you made that wave was 'is she going to splash me or something?''_**

'_**And what if I do?' I growled challengingly, as I stirred my whirl pool again. **_

'**_Then I'll say, 'thanks for the bath!' He replied smirked. _**

**_Yet, an instant shadow covered him as his eyes grew large in surprise. Suddenly, bigger than he could ever be, a huge golden flood surged from out of my river and landed right on top of his head saturating him from head to tail. _**

_**It was an understatement to say he was drenched.**_

'_**You're welcome.' I started nonchalantly as my spilled water made its way back into the river. **_

**_The white dragon's eyes gleamed with humor as he shook off his now thoroughly soaked coat. 'I must say you surprised me there. But you know what?' There was a challenging look in his eye._**

'_**What?' I asked daringly.**_

_**And, quite unexpectedly, he leaped forward into my river with an engulfing splash!**_

_**I was in shock. **_

_He just jumped into me. He really just jumped into me!!!_

**_He swam, folding his beautiful wings to his body and gliding through the waves like a true Poseidon. I watched him awestricken as he used the water's undercurrent to speedily steady himself. _**

_**It was… amazing.**_

**_When Escaflowne resurfaced, only his head was visible; sticking out of my golden brook. And there I found an annoying look of triumph in his eye. 'Hold on one moment.' He said as he climbed, dripping wet, out of me and onto the grassy shore. He turned his white neck and said smiling. 'I have to dry myself.' _**

**_I felt confusion at his meaning as I curiously watched him turning away so that his tail faced me. _**

_**And the only thing I knew next was fire. **_

* * *

'**_I never talked to anyone like this before.' He confessed the next day, smiling brightly. 'Actually…' He paused and looked thoughtful. 'You are the only one I have ever communicated to who can talk back. That's why I feel I know you.'_**

'_**I feel the same way about you.' I said without thinking and suddenly felt nervous at my honesty. 'I mean… I know what you are talking about.' I cleared quickly before he noticed my change in color at my embarrassment.**_

_**And on and on our conversations continued. **_

_**He began coming to see me day after day. And as the weeks progressed of his continual visitation, I grew more and more blissful. **_

_**My secluded bitter self made way for a completely different personality that I never knew resided within me. **_

_**I had finally found a companion. **_

**_A friend. _**

* * *

**YAY! The _introduction _to Rutilus and Escaflowne is FINALLY complete! Though the _story_ of their love is way far from over. I have a lot to cover when it comes to them two. **

**Man, this story is going to be long! That's so exciting! I'll probably be writing on this all new year and then some. Go me!**

**Read and review and tell me whatcha think. **

**And a special thank you to those who have reviewed since the beginning! I know I don't give you enough credit! **

**Next update will be here shortly. College is starting up again, but I will update whenever I can!**

**Blue…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I understand if some of Rutilus's story is a bit confusing. If you have any questions concerning that I will be happy to answer. Her story is totally not over yet, so I can only answer so far as to not spoil anything. **

**I've decided her story will be told throughout the traveling process and maybe when she reaches Fanelia. Because the only time she can truly communicate just yet is when Hitomi goes to sleep.**

**Read! NOW!**

* * *

**_Then there was that day. My ominous day. The one that changed our entire existence. _**

_**I remember so well how it started too: **_

* * *

**_The unusual silence was beginning to scare me. _**

**_His bright white brow was frowned uncharacteristically. This was not a normal expression. I remember feeling immediate worry hit my spirit._**

'**_What is it?' I asked cautiously. "Why do you frown?"_**

'**_I-I believe I have a confession to make to you, Rutilus.' Even through his silly, attractive stutter, his voice still made me shiver strangely. He usually just blurted out his thoughts. Why was he giving his words such a drastic introduction?_**

**_He laid, almost the definition of perfection, next to my river with his majestic white wings folded beautifully across his handsome, muscular back. His front clawed feet were crossed comfortably on my grassy bank as his tail dangled secretly enthralling in my shallow shore. His magnificent head was raised slightly and bent to look at me; which made the physical muscles and nerves in his neck flex seductively._**

_**The day was almost spent as sunset glowed warmly on us both.**_

**_Him and me, together._**

**_He had been coming to my river for what seemed like forever; though it probably was only a couple of years. He and I had grown close. Closer than any spirits of this world could get. I recognized the strangeness I felt when he was near. My river glowed brighter, my waves rolled smoother, and it seemed as though everything always fell perfectly into place when he was near. I knew inside that I deeply loved him. His beauty was nothing to compare. Escaflowne was the definition of majesty and comedy rolled into one large, white, winged present. _**

**_Though I know now he also felt something for me, the rare compliments bestowed in those happy years never gave me any reason to believe he felt this way. His words were always extremely platonic. Escaflowne had told me on several occasions how he had never had another like me. Someone he could confide in. How I made him believe in something beyond just himself and his mountains. _**

**_And also how I was such a good excuse for the exercise it took in flying to me everyday---which then I would splash him until he, rolling in laughter, took it back._**

**_I confessed back that my life had been shadow before he came. It was as though the sun had never shined on my surface. And now… now I was bathed in light… submerged into a golden glow that I could never reflect on my natural waters. _**

**_I realize that my speech compared to his was much more glamorous. I practically declared my love right then and there with waving banners. But he took it in and never said a word. And our relationship stayed the same; never changing from our "friendship only" attitudes. And inside myself, I kept it---my feelings for him--- no matter how many times I wished to tell him. _**

_**But I could never tell him! I was so scared! Scared by the fact that we were so physically different. I was **liquid**, for goodness sake! How could anyone love anything that had no substantial structure? Or, for that matter, a sense of touch!? **_

_**So, the thought of him ever loving me was almost a laugh. **_

**_And now… now a confession? _**

'**_What are you talking about? What could there possibly be to confess?' I asked bewildered. I felt my spirit give a jump in excited curiosity._**

**_He blew smoke out in a wave of seductive splendor as his tail drew nervous figure eights in my water. 'I know that you think you feel the same as me… that…' he faltered as he charmingly tried to gather his thoughts. 'That you… and I… are… j-just companions.' He frowned in concentration as if to brace himself._**

**_I felt my undercurrent speed up a mile. This wasn't like him at all. He never used falter with his words. What could be making him so nervous?_**

'**_I've wanted to tell you this for sometime, but I… I didn't know if you…' He hesitated, breathing deeply. His back leg began twitching slightly. _**

'**_If I… what?' I found myself whispering the words. This… this couldn't be what I thought it was, could it? My entire mind was waiting---waiting for what was coming next. What would he say?_**

'_**I-I…' He kept stuttering. **_

_**I felt my annoyance rise slightly.**_

'_**You what? Tell me what's on your mind!'**_

'_**I love you!' **_

**_The words came out of him in a forceful outburst. He gasped in shock and immediately sat up to gaze at me; scared._**

**_An explosion hit my mind. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. My river even stopped its flowing._**

_I love you---I love you---I love you---** his words repeated soundly in my mind; bouncing off each other in a continuous echo. **_

_He loved me! **A formless being such as myself! I was clearly unworthy of his affection… and yet… my heart filled with an elated happiness. He actually loved me! My spirit screamed at me to tell him my same confession! That I loved him too! So strongly! So deeply!**_

**_But… I couldn't move. I was in too much shock! _**

_**UGH! What a stupid time to be shocked into silence!**_

'**_Rutilus, are you going to answer back?' His beautiful face was complete mixture of fright and worry. 'Why has your river stopped? Did I shock you that much?' A shadow of the old joking Escaflowne came into his eyes as he waited for an answer from me._**

**_But…I couldn't move! It was as if I was frozen solid! I had to answer him! I had to tell him how much I loved him! How I cared for him more than anything in the world! I cared for him above all else! Panic filled my very core as I struggled to stir. Something held me back from even saying one word! My expressions wouldn't come! I struggled against this invisible foe and felt a strong wall holding back my tongue. Why couldn't I say anything!? What was going on!?_**

'**_Did I upset you?' Esacflowne's deep voice was full of sadness and concern. _**

**_He was upset---my love--- was upset. And it was all because of me!_**

_No! **I wanted to answer back! **I love you too! I always have!_

_**The unknown block kept me though. I fought more violently to release my tongue. **Please! **I tried to scream as I thrashed about against the barrier. **No! Escaflowne, I love you!_

'_**I see.' He whispered quietly. 'I see then. There's nothing else you need to say.' **_

_NO! Escaflowne, I didn't say anything! _

'_**I'll leave you now.' He bowed his head to me as he slowly backed away from my banks.**_

_NO!!!_

**_I watched helplessly as he became a tiny speck into the setting sun. Once he was gone, the invisible barrier which had held me slowly released itself. My river leisurely began to flow once again as the unseen foe relinquished its strong grasp._**

'**_NO!!' I screamed as soon as my voice came back. I crashed my golden waves over onto the grassy meadow to call to him. 'ESCAFLOWNE, COME BACK!' _**

_**But it was too late. He was gone.**_

_**I felt my soul rip easily. Pain and frustration filled the ever growing gap in my heart.**_

'**It had to be done, my child.'**

'**_Who are you!?' I roared out to the atmosphere; my throat breaking in despair. The voice seemed to come from inside me. How was this possible though? _**

'**I am Law.'**

'_**Did you so this to me?! Did you stop me from answering him?!' I was uncontrollable. I could not stop my rage.**_

'**I did.' _The voice was so smooth. So frustratingly calm. Did It not know what It had done? That this--- Law--- had just torn my only love away from my life? How could this presence have such power? Power enough to stop even me? _**

**_So many conflicting emotions consumed me. The urge to tear this stronger being apart… to find a way out of my river so that I could find him…find my beautiful dragon and tell him… _**

**_But Law had stopped me from answering my beloved. And this--- Law--- will pay for what It has done to him and myself! I felt my anger flare beyond my control. _**

'**_WHY?!' I snarled ferociously and my waves tore out of my banks, upturning earth and splitting trees. 'TELL ME WHY?!'_**

'**I did because I must.'**

'**_How dare you…' I growled violently. 'How dare you interfere?'_**

'**Do not threaten Law or you will find yourself even more punished than now.' The voice said almost bored like. 'Water and Fire are never meant to be together.'**

'**_What do you mean "Water and Fire"?!' I cried out. The ground around my river had become wet overturned dirt, the trees split completely in half. _**

'**Exactly as I have said it. Your memories have left you, but your power has not even begun to diminish. You are still just as great as you were in the Elemental Age, Water. Though Fire, on the other hand, has joined the ties of this world; making himself into a creature of it.'**

'_**And what exactly is that supposed to mean!' I cried out angrily. 'You stopped me from answering him because of some junk about memories and how great I am?'**_

'**You misunderstood me.' _Law's monotone speech came forth. It spoke a little faster, probably to show annoyance at my lack of respect._ 'You are a pure source of Elemental magic. You never truly broke away when you decided to leave the bonds, but instead, moved to resided in this river; conforming yourself to its shape. Your true form can still come free. But Land, Wind, and even Fire have fully separated themselves, infusing their souls into the living environment; or in Fire's case, one living creature. Yet this river you choose to reside in is not alive. Water does not breathe or live. Therefore you are the purest form. You still hold the ties of your power.'**

'_**My true form…' I growled lowly, trying to piece this information together while holding onto my revengeful anger. 'So why separate us? Why hold me back from answering him?'**_

**_The voice sighed as if it was so troublesome to answer my questions_. 'You are cursed; Water, to never join with Fire. A strong hate used to lay between you two; a hate so powerful that it almost refused my greatest wishes. Land was the one to point this out to me. I almost lost the chance at creation of life because of you two. So, I cursed you both for the hared and spite that you felt to one another. But I never expected that you two would meet in another lifetime and fall in love. This is something I simply cannot allow. And therefore, I must separate you both.'**

'**_But we love each other now!' I shouted. ' Why would you separate us if we are willing to cooperate? So, I'm Water and Escaflowne's Fire? Big deal!' My voice was getting less hostile, but now I was on the defensive. 'How can you punish us for a lifetime that we don't even remember having?'_**

'**Love does not matter to me.' _Law said painfully slow_. 'You are already being given a punishment for almost confessing love to Fire, so please, try not to make this worse than it already is.'**

'_**WHAT!?' I screeched and my golden flow rose into another tidal wave. 'I'm being punished for being in love?'**_

'**You are still not broken from the chains of elemental magic.' _Law said again with an annoyed sigh._ 'Therefore, you are to suffer the curse's punishment alone. This white dragon of yours does not possess the Elemental gift he once had. And so, he saved himself from the disgrace you are about to encounter.'**

'**_Disgrace? What disgrace?' I demanded challengingly. 'No matter what you do, I'll find a way to him. And I'll tell him!' _**

'**My dear, stupid child, your sentence is harsher than you'll ever imagine.'**

_**A shiver of fright rippled through me as Law said the words that would finally seal my soul to this world of Gaia.**_

'**Your punishment is to leave this river you once inhabited. You are to forever serve the will of man in a form conformed into a tool of which man can control you.'**

* * *

**_Horror. _**

**_Horror was all that I was. _**

**_I was to be enslaved. To be a tool for man. The very creature I had despised above all._**

**_My spirit cried out in dismay, but I kept my emotions clear. My water was calm and quiet. I would accept this punishment. But I would still find a way. Once I wasn't a pure source of Elemental magic anymore, I could go to my beloved!_**

'**That is impossible.' _Law had read my thoughts. _'I forbid you to tell the dragon anything. You will never see him again.'**

'**_I will never see him again?' My voice came in a trembling whisper. 'I cannot tell him goodbye?' _**

**_Oh, the wish to cry! The wish to display my painful tragedy. What had happened to my life? A second passed and everything flew out of control. Escaflowne had left me thinking I didn't love him back. I was to never see him again. I was cursed. _**

**_And men…I would have to serve those that I knew would use me for violence…Oh, if only I was able to cry! _**

'_**Please,' I begged softly. So painfully soft. Almost insanely soft. 'Please, let me say goodbye to him.'**_

'**I cannot allow you to. You belong to-'**

'_**Please,' my words weren't even heard by my own ears. 'Please.'**_

_**There was a silence from Law. I remember feeling hope grow in my chest. Was he contemplating allowing me to say goodbye?**_

'**I…have always admired you the most, Water. You were the strongest of all the Elementals. You had the beauty and power to turn any situation how you wished it. And still today…' _Law seemed to sigh with defeat._ 'You, unfortunately for me, still hold that charm.'**

_**A sudden blaze seemed to fill within my spirit. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think talk. A white light overflowed my sense of sight making me blind to my surroundings. **_

'**I grant you your request. I will send you to him and allow one sentence of goodbye.' _Law's voice faded away with the utterance of these last words. _**

* * *

**_Pain… oh, such pain. I felt myself being ripped away. Ripped away from what my soul had tied itself to for so many centuries… my watery comfort was no more. _**

_**The agony of the separation consumed me. And for a second, I lost myself completely. Floating in darkness and misery.**_

**_A strange light filled the back of my eyelids and my pain instantly stopped. An alien burning sensation filled my chest and I, by reflex, took in air to quench it. _**

**_My heart sank in my chest, creating a downward pull of desolation. Something was wrong. The air felt cold, hollow on my head. There was no sun. No warmth that my water used to give. I felt something hard against my body; poking me in places I never knew I had feeling in._**

**_I had a form, I could tell that much. But what I was exactly was still a mystery. This form… it was so different from my river. This was a bitter hard body. One that had felt too much pain… one that was too real. _**

_**I struggled to open my eyes; to see where this sudden chill had come. **_

**_Rocks were everywhere; clouding my eyes from seeing anymore of my new strange surrounding. I seemed to be in a murky cave of some sort. There was darkness all around me, almost symbolic to the new future in store for me. Gasping in this queer sight, I braced my new hands on the ground to pull myself to stand. But as I looked down…_**

…**_My hands… oh, star above! My HANDS!_**

**_They were huge…they were metal… WHAT HAD LAW DONE TO ME!!?_**

**_I was too heavy! My legs were thick and ringing with metallic armor. Scrapping the hard rock below with my mecha fashioned knee, I struggled to move my new recently acquired limbs. _**

_**Where was I? Where was Escaflowne?**_

**_But as if to answer my silent desperate inquiry, I heard the familiar wind whistling flaps of his giant wings from somewhere outside the cave. There was a sharp clatter as all four claws hit the stone simultaneously. I had to tell him. _**

_**I had to reach him!**_

'_**Escaflowne,' **_

**_It came out as a choke…my voice…my voice was wrong… ALL WRONG!! I sounded like a monster! And maybe that's what I was this metallic body. A monster…_**

_**Yet, somehow he knew it was me. **_

'**_RUTILUS!' His shout made a mighty rumbling boom. The walls of the cave shook as he crawled through his homemade tunnels. 'RUTILUS, WHERE ARE YOU?' His voice was louder. I struggled to raise my heavy head to greet him. _**

'**_Escaflowne, I'm here.' I called out softly. My entire body was too difficult to move. I could not stand, but kept my kneeling position._**

_**Oh, how I wished to stand to him.**_

"_**Rutilus!" Escaflowne's voice was close now. He was about to see me. See the monstrosity of what I had become.**_

_**I knew exactly the moment he saw me. There was silence. Everywhere was silence.**_

"**_Escaflowne," I whispered his name. It felt good to my heart to say it. _**

"**_I…I love you too…" _**

* * *

Jajuka shivered with an eerie cringe as he made his way down the obscure menacing corridor to the main throne room. Smelling the stale and crusty air with his sharp senses, he perked up an ear as he heard the ominous breeze sail past the drafty hallway. Even though this wasn't Jajuka's first time to be summoned to see the Zaibach Emperor, the beastman still could not stop his fur covered hands from shaking as he came closer and closer to his destination. Knowing he hadn't been found out yet but still consumed with fear, Jajuka knew the reasoning behind the summons: 

The Zaibach Empire was going to attack.

* * *

Jajuka was a rare creature these days. His canine brethren had all but died out in the different cultural wars that continually hit his people. 

Prejudice over someone different. Would Gaea ever change from that?

Jajuka himself was a loyal beastman and it was because of this loyalty that he endangered his life with this hazardous lifestyle. Jajuka knew nothing good could come of his existence being a spy for Fanelia… but he owed the goodhearted royal family of Fanelia so much.

The Fanel's had protected his people from certain annihilation at the request for backup by the leader of the clan: Jajuka's father. But during the battle, many of the canine clan fell at the hands of the northern enemy along with Fanelian soldiers. Together, both races were able to hold out against the Zaibach army. When the battle finally ended, most of the villages that held his clan had been burned to the ground. Jajuka, along with a few others, were the only survivors.

He was invited, along with the last remaining few of his brethren, by the king himself to live in the majestic castle in Fanelia's capital. Jajuka had never thought such an honor could ever befall upon him. Remembering the uncharacteristic sparkle of acceptance and friendship in the king's eye, this unexpected approval forced the beastman's heart to forever serve Fanelia in any way he could.

And it was because of this loyalty that he was here; sent by lord Van, the son of his friend the king, to be a spy among the Zaibach Empire.

A hidden talent that lied in only his clan was the ability to connect with birds. Though the canine clans were known for eating meat, they refused to hurt a bird of any kind because of a pact made long ago by both species. Any breed of bird was his greatest friend. They followed his orders without question.

Jajuka felt another trimmer strike down his spine as he remembered when he had first stood before the Zaibach Emperor. Hearing that the canine had entered his country, the ruthless Zaibachian leader brought Jajuka before him to ask why he had come. Jajuka recalled how he thought it was strange for the Emperor himself to talk to him when he could just send soldiers to ask what Jajuka's mission was.

Lying to the Zaibach Emperor and making it convincing was the hardest of all for the beastman. The full out impact of his new lord's towering persona made Jajuka want to tremble with fright. The face and body was, and still to this day, shrouded in a mysterious black cloak to avoid anyone looking directly into his face. His blood curling voice is the only sound that doesn't echo in the great dark throne room. Jajuka did not know if it was because of some powerful magic or the air was truly afraid to even carry his voice. But because of it everything seemed louder in the wake of the Emperor. Even footfalls bounced noisily in the huge confining room. It was enough to make anyone cower in terror just to be in his quiet presence.

He had asked Jajuka in his soft, yet menacing tones who he was and why he was here.

The canine's words were almost lost in his throat as he tried to speak before this immaculate figure. It had been rumored that the Emperor had killed his last bird keeper for insolent behavior. Jajuka had come to apply for that position.

It was well known though that the Zaibach Empire was the reason for the destruction of his clan. Jajuka knew he had to make it convincing for there was many reasons to think Jajuka was a spy.

And in order to make sure of the convincing, Jajuka had reached into his waterproof pouch strapped to his side to produce the blueprints lord Van had given him for sword extension in Guymelef mechanics. This was something the Emperor had greatly wanted in his quest to forge self controlled mecha's. Jajuka, never being good at lying and hoping his eyes didn't portray his falsehood, said unto the lord of his enemy that he had stolen these blueprints after Fanelia had imprisoning the rest of his people and used his clans noble talents for their own personal gain.

The lie was ridiculous to Jajuka's ears, but as lord Van had predicted, the Emperor hired him almost immediately; actually believing his lie entirely.

After all, who would suspect the canine clan, kin to man's best friend, to lie?

* * *

And so, this is how Jajuka lived from day to day. He raised and trained the messenger birds that flew across the country to the Zaibach generals awaiting command from the rolled sealed scrolls the Emperor gave him. Using secret methods from his people, Jajuka translated the written code into a preserved parchment, and sent out a secret white dove to Fanelia to give the location of the next attack. 

There hadn't been any commands for awhile. Master Allen Schezar probably thought something had happened to him. And master Dilandau…

Jajuka couldn't stop the smile that wanted to spread across his face as he thought of his favorite blonde haired youth.

He hadn't seen him in over seven years. He was probably taller than Jajuka himself by now. That boy had always had a knack for trouble. And Jajuka loved him for it.

Internal thoughts broke immediately by the sight ahead; Jajuka spotted the famous stone double doors that guarded the throne room. Taller than even the great halls of Fanelia's elaborate castle, the entire emperor's throne seemed to disappear into the dark sky above. Upon entering the sinisterly gloom through the huge doors, Jajuka felt his eyes switch to his night vision; a skill he was glad he had because of the steps that came after the doors.

The steep steps emptied into a round chamber still mysteriously shadowed. Looking ahead, Jajuka was only able to make out a pointed black chair that sat in the middle of the entire room by squinting.

Swallowing, Jajuka approached the dark throne with care; his bare furred feet making loud patting noises upon the cold tile floor.

"_Come closer, Jajuka, for I have a message for you to send." _

"My lord, the Emperor of Zaibach, what is it you have for your willing servant?" Jajuka asked the dark coiling voice that snaked along the sound waves like invisible lightning. Coming closer as commanded, Jajuka's fur rose as the dark cloaked man raised his ebony cladded arm and held out a piece of rolled parchment.

"_Send this to General Folken stationed near the western sector. It is about time I made my move to the Trimane Pasture…"_

* * *

"Awake and summon your horse at once, Dilandau. I feel something is afoot." Van whispered to his blonde half-asleep companion as he shook him awake with a gloved hand. 

"Whaa…?" Dilandau drowsily replied as he blinked the cloudy shades of sleep out of his eyesight. Sitting up and stretching, the gray eyed boy noticed the sky still black as ever; though mysterious clouds had formed. "Lord Van," Dilandau voice was two octaves lower than usual. "What is going on? Have you slept at all?"

"I had a dream." Van spoke quietly as he rolled up his pack. "Something is going to happen, Dilandau. I fear Fanelia may have to fight without her just yet."

"What, your little damsel?" The gray eyed boy rubbed his hand through his hair creating a cloud of dust from where the sand had accumulated. "I thought you said you did not want to fight until she had arrived and was tested in the trials."

"We do not have time." Van replied sharply. "Get your horse. We must be to Fanelia by tomorrow. I smell a battle coming in the near future."

Whistling clearly, Van couldn't help but smile as Eadric, his black beauty, trotted obediently towards him from the darkness. Rubbing the crest of his horse as he waited patiently for Dilandau to pack his belongings and the tent with a weary sigh, the ebony haired king turned to the east. A strange feeling crept into his chest as he thought of the girl who had come with him.

She was back there… coming to him without a thought of what she meant to his kingdom… his people's safety…

Hearing a loud curse behind him, Van turned his eyes just in time to see the white-blonde haired youth bouncing up and down on one foot.

"OUCH! Why can't you carry the tent this time, Van? By the stars, if it hits me one more time I swear I'll tear it to shreds!"

"Calm yourself, my sporadic friend." Van forced a calm smiled as he bent to load his pack onto Eadric. "You'll only carry it this once."

Leaping gracefully onto his horse, Van turned his head back to the east as he whispered more to himself than to Dilandau, "Tomorrow, we will be home again."

* * *

**Next chapter: More Rutilus story, Balgus teaches Hitomi new lessons, Van reaches Fanelia and receives Jajuka's hidden message.**

**There might be more to that chapter because each update seems to be getting longer and longer. **

**I'll try to get through most of Rutilus's story so that I can concentrate on the main plot. Her story is essential for understanding how everything happened. **

**I apologies profusely at the long, long wait. I know this was excessively annoying to those who wished for more frequent updates. Just know I'm trying my best and as soon as school lets up and freakin' Ruby Tuesdays stops making me close the store every freakin' night, I will be able to work on this more.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you have any questions or want to give me some encouragement because I'd greatly love that! Actually reviews help me write faster… strange, but it's true. Or you can criticize me too… which if you do, I most likely deserve it for making ya'll wait so long for an update.**

**Thank you!**

**Blue…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back again! I've been freakin' trying to upload this for like... four days... five? GAH! I was about to explode on my computer chair and then I looked on google (yes, google has information on how to post and it showed me the way!) So here is a somewhat lengthy update that needed to be done.**

**Speaking of needing to be done, I have had several reviewers complaining or just stating that my story sounds like "The Blue Sword" by Robin McKinley. I will explain this entire situation to you now if you wish to know. And if I get anymore complains/statements on the subject... expect a answer of "See note at chapter 12".**

**Ok... I got this plotline from a dream... yes, a dream... It was a good dream and it even had Van in it. Guess what character I pictured myself as... lol! Hitomi, of course!**

**So, as I awoke from my slumber, I got a idea to write out the entire outline of my dream thinking, "Man, this would be a great fanfiction!" With only a few slight changes to my dream, my outline was soon completed within the week and I was ready to type. **

**I got the first chapter out and someone tells me, "Hey, this sounds like a book I've read!" Much to my dismay, I get several more. Out of fear for the originality of my precious story, I decided to get the book and see for myself. I wasn't able to read it because my college work and flowershop/Ruby Tuesdays pushing me to the edge. I didn't even update for months because of it. So, as soon as everything got a little better, I decided to update. **

**Guess what?... another review came reminding me of the book... I finally decided to read this... Blue Sword...**

**I felt like I wanted to puke after I finished it... I didn't really know what to do... **

**It was the majority of my "original plotline" in book form- minus the characters, some of my own little plot, the concept of guymelefs and my ending. **

**Oh, how the depression came. And that is why I didn't update for a long, looong time. I didn't know what to do.**

**I tried to change the plotine as best as I could, but it was too late. Everything that I had set up for in my entire story was done. It was either quit now or continue on and brave through the ridicule and pray that doesn't get deleted for no disclaimer. **

**So now, faithful readers, the choice is yours. You can tell me if you want me to stop. If this story offends anyone in anyway. I will delete it if I get enough people telling me that they don't care for it. If this does happen, I send out a sincere apology to those who truely cared for this story as I have. **

**Note that it is not exactly like "The Blue Sword", but it is quite similar. There is major plot that is still mine.**

**And now comes my disclaimer: This story had nothing to do with "The Blue Sword" by Robin McKinley and any plot that matches to the book was and is completely accidental. I do not claim anything that might belong to her, nor do I want to follow any of her ideas. My thoughts and writing are completely my own. Again, anything that matches her book is accidental. **

**There, now, on with the story... hopefully...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"I… I love you too…" _**

* * *

The vision of rocky cave that held the emotional, heart-wrenching reunion of Rutilus and Escaflowne vanished instantaneously with a flash of fair sightless illumination. White light abruptly hit her senses like a bullet as she tried to regain her failed sight. 

"Rutilus!" Hitomi shouted into the blinding luminosity; lifting what she thought was her hands into the obscurity to find her friend.

But as the light gradually cleared from her eyes, Hitomi's sight instantly adjusted to see a flash of green strike her vision.

She was back in the dream meadow.

Lowering her still outstretched arms from her sightless attempt, the green eyed girl looked around her in complete surprise. She was sitting right where the story had begun among the tall grassy blades that tickled her arms and legs. Except… there was no redheaded beautiful Rutilus beside her.

"Rutilus?" Hitomi asked the empty meadow hoping for some kind of response.

A voice answered her that sounded like the wind. It was weak and seemed to make even the plants drop in exhaustion. **_I have used up… most of my strength telling you my story, child. Therefore, you… will have to wait several days for the rest… of it. _**

"Why several days?" Hitomi asked curiously.

**_My power diminishes… if I use it on my own. If you use… it however, I believe it will be unlimited. You use only a… f-fraction; thus, making my p-power last longer… and able to be replenished quicker. But if I use it on my own… especially, giving you the vision to see the events… as they happened… it weakens me. You might be tired when you wake up… because of my weakened state… _**

The green eyed girl felt worry hit her chest for her friend. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked in a concern voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

**_This was my doing. I wanted… you to know my story. It will come… back. Do not worry. _**

"So, let me get this confusing part straight while I still can: Law separated you and Escaflowne because…" Hitomi slowly asked in bewilderment, stopping there in uncertainty.

**_Because the… elemental, Land, was jealous of the attention Fire… had given to me so long ago. Even though it was a negative… attention; hatred even, it still… was more than he was giving her and it made her envious. _**

Holding up a finger to show her attempt at understanding, Hitomi's eyebrows crunched together as she frowned in concentration. "Please explain this to me. You said Law was all powerful and couldn't be controlled. So how come Land was able to control Him enough to put a curse on you two? And especially over something as stupid as envy."

**_You misunder-…stood, my friend. Land only _**_convinced** Law that… it was our fault creation almost didn't take place. And she was right. He and I could have… caused the downfall of Gaea if we had not… b-been tricked. **_

"But you didn't even remember doing it! How could Law blame you for that?"

**_My memories resurfaced… as soon as I broke away from my river. For a split second in the transformation… between Rutilus the river and Rutilus the Guymelef, I was p-pure again. Not tied to the river or to anything. My memories… of those years as the elemental came back. _**

**_I wasn't… able to tell you the rest of what happened in the cave because… I sensed my power running out. When Escaflowne joined me in fighting alongside the humans, he…r-remembered our elemental days too after his transformation. We have had many conversations… about our past feelings. And have forgiven… each other for those hostile… years. _**

"So you remember your love for Escaflowne and your hateful feelings towards Fire?" Hitomi asked rubbing her forehead in concentration. "And you're okay with that?"

Hitomi heard a slight tinkling noise which might have been a giggle. It was very feeble though. **_Childish as it may… sound to you, Escaflowne and I are destined… to love each other; just as you and-_** there was a pause.

"Just as what, Rutilus?" Hitomi asked her green eyes lighting up in interest.

There was another annoying pause.

**_Maybe it's best… if I don't tell you just now and… besides, Balgus will be w-waking you very shortly. He's already… starting a cooking… fire. _**

"WHAT!?" Hitomi screeched. "Finish that sentence! Finish it! Me and who? What about me? Is there something that's going to happen?

Hitomi never in her life thought she could hate Rutilus's chiming laughter; even when it sounded shabby and weak. **_Like I said, I'll tell you… later. Oh, and don't forget: I am always… here. Call upon me and my power… will come to you. _**

Hitomi was only able to mutter, "I'll get you to tell me if it's the last thing I-" before she felt a quick slap on her back; jolting the entire vision of the empty beautiful meadow into black.

* * *

The sandy scenery flashed past in a hurried blur as two riders upon huge steeds pushed their horses through the cold, sandy morning wind. The dawn of day broke out along the golden piles of endless sand, catching each undisturbed wave in a slight shadow. Gradually, as they continued their ride, the sand particles that lay scattered among the millions grew larger and larger until huge boulders could be seen scattered across the terrain. This was the signal that they had reached the Silius Mountain range. Halfway between Fanelia and Hospesland… 

Sweat poured from their horses as froth began seeping out of the corners of their mouths from the strain of running. Even the two men felt their strength began to drain as the harsh ride continued through the morning.

Van, studying the landscape with weary eyes, knew that they had reached the mountains in record timing. Usually it was a full seven days before anyone reached the foothills of the Silius.

They had come within 3 days.

Van had always felt a strange familiarity with this place. During times of stress and worry, many of his old ancestors would come to these mountains in search of peace and condolences. Many superstitions that lay with the mountains was that long ago, in one of the hidden caves, the white dragon, Escaflowne had made his home here. And it was this belief that drew the royal family to visit it from time to time. By villagers, it was readily nicknamed "The Fortress of Solitude." Seeing how Escaflowne always chose his family members to be pilots (not that it did anything since the Guymelef would not fight unless Rutilus was with him), Van's family had , on occasion, set gifts upon the mountain side; thanking whatever blessed divinity had bestowed Fanelia with the mechas.

As a blast of cold-morning sandy wind flew into his exposed face, Van ducked his ebony head; missing his cloak immensely. Having lost both his blanket for the night and his shelter from the wind, Van's skin had turned from tan to a dusty dirty color. Letting go of his horse's mane for a second, the king swiped a hand through his tangled black hair.

Sand and dirt flew off in a huge cloud of stinging mist.

He was going to look terrible once he reached Fanelia again.

Thinking of his missing cloak brought his thoughts, once again, to Hitomi. At least… he hoped that was her name. Something in his mind had whispered it to him before, but… who's to say that wasn't the wind whistling past his ears.

But it wasn't the wind. Van knew in his heart it wasn't. So what had told him then?

Maybe his brain had made up the name just to shut Dilandau up… Maybe that wasn't her name at all!

Well, Van thought in amusement; snorting slightly in laughter. If Balgus was truly training her, then she would have lost her name anyways. He always calls his trainees Utpote.

Van remembered the day clearly when he too had been called "Talentless". But he had gained his name back within the second moon cycle; holding the record for the fastest training session. It really was a very good instruction method; to make the student earn back his name how quickly and efficiently he learned.

Van just hoped Balgus had grown out of the "lesson giving" stage for the girl's sake. The young ebony haired king had got the old man up to Lesson one hundred and twenty-six;

That was another record that had never been beaten. And he held onto that one with pride.

The ebony haired boy let his thoughts slide back into the recesses of his mind as he remembered how the girl had looked that night he'd taken her away from her home. She was strange to have that short hair, since it was prideful in Fanelia for females to keep their hair long. It seemed to suit her though. It's as though that short hair was her way of standing out of the normal monotonous crowd.

And Van found that he liked that.

Unwillingly, Van's thoughts suddenly slid to other subjects about this new girl and it settled on her overall appearance; onto just how magical she seemed in that small golden gown she had worn. And then when he was laying on top of her…

She was so soft and small. Her auburn hair spread out like that in the sand... eyes glowing with such vibrant green… there was gold in her eyes too… at the very edge of her pupils… her chest pumping up and down with her rough tense breaths…

That was truly the closest Van had ever been to a girl. Lying on top of her, his legs tangled with hers…

Suddenly feeling awkward, the ebony haired king shook his head to let his somewhat perverted thoughts go…

_But her golden gown… _

Just her wearing something that attractively golden seemed like enough symbolism for Van to believe in her. After all, it was fabled that the mighty Rutilus Flumen's water shined bright gold in the river. Perhaps this was just to prove the green eyed girl was the one.

Van shook his head realizing exactly how many times he thought about her this entire ride back. Did she think about him too? Did she miss the mysterious king who stole her out of her room in the middle of the night to make her come to his country to save it from certain destruction?

It must have been almost every few hours along the trip; a random thought of her would snake into his head.

Shaking his skull again, the ebony haired king's eyes suddenly filled with pain as another sandy blast hit him like a pressure spell.

Rubbing his streaming eyes and snorting with sand in his nose; the king knew the first thing he'd do when he next saw her:

GET HIS FAVORITE CLOAK BACK!

Though, once Van saw her again, if Balgus was still as good training as he had been in his younger years, she'd be ready for battle. And together, they'd take the two true Guymelefs and gain victory over the Zaibachian army. Once Rutilus and Escaflowne stood and opened their pilot control systems, the other minor spirits Melefs will do the same. Then Fanelia could once again fight back with power it had in the old days.

There had been several small battles along the border of Fanelia to the upper northwest; rendering the village of Asturia and Freid to ruins. Though the brave Fanelian soldiers were able to hold off the Zaibach army and their fake Guymelefs mock offs, those powerful mechanical beings littered the entire village in flames and destruction before they were finally brought down by Fanelian catapults.

Van knew the only reason the Melefs were operational were because of Jajuka's blueprints on the Guymelef's systems. Without that, Zaibach would only have footsoldiers.

It was a chance Van had taken... but was it the best one? Many men had lost their lives because of these mechas. Would Fanelia be destroyed because of a fatal mistake at trying to protect a spy?

Zaibach had painted the mecha's armor bright red… not even trying to hide their position at all. That created mock with the injury of losses.

Van knew though that as soon as the auburn haired girl and Rutilus were ready… it would be Fanelia that would invade and take all those bloodthirsty Zaibachian monsters out. Together, the two of them would once again protect the country; just like his ancestor before him in the Moloca wars long ago…

And with Escaflowne in his possession, Van would have the full power of the Guymelef's on his side.

Considering this battle turned out for the better, the ebony haired boy could not help pondering if the green eyed girl would go back to Hospesland after the war was won. Would she want to return home?

The small corner of Van's lips lifted slightly, rubbing the tan skin of his face against the rough grit that had accumulated from the hard riding. It was unreasonable and unlucky to be so sure of victory. Van decided to wonder that when the time came.

And so up came the mountain range dead ahead, bring him closer and closer to his kingdom…

And to war…

* * *

Inside, Blagus was warring with himself. So far, she hadn't shown any vox power except for summoning her horse. That was the most elementary of all the techniques he had to teach her. If he wanted her to try the forbidden methods then he'd have to get her deeper inside of herself. 

It was time to unlock that power within. And he knew just how to do it too…

"Just as you summoned Rederic, you will also need to summon your sword, but counting in your own slow witted brain, this could take longer than I feared!" Balgus said in an instructing tone; never failing to add an insult to his teaching. Hitomi stood in front of the old man, still yawning and rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and, to the supreme annoyance to the old teacher in front of her, not paying attention to a word he uttered. Fingering his sword belt that he had buckled onto himself that morning, Balgus contemplated on his next move in instructing her.

Apparently, she was already used to the normal insults he gave. He'd have to step it up notch if he wanted to get a reaction… and he might need to inflict some fear to get her attention…

Meanwhile, Hitomi couldn't help groaning at how fatigued she really was. It was ridiculous that even after all that vision dreaming, she was still tired.

'_Thanks a lot for the drowsiness, Rutilus_!' She thought annoyed.

**_I told you… you would feel tired. Don't… blame me for… wanting to be a storyteller. _**

Pulling at her rough icky sleeves, Hitomi found that her clothes were sticking to her skin. Sand and dirt seemed to fill every crevice of her joints. The cloak she had been given billowed out in the morning breeze as it kicked up the peaceful sand.

More dirt flew in her face.

Would she ever have a bath again?

Balgus, on the other hand, was getting mentally preparing himself for his demonstration.

_This will wake her_, the old man thought, a smile almost appearing on his scarred face.

And with that, he continued his speech. This time increasing his voice resonance and adding more insults into it too.

"You perceptibly have an already dim-witted nature and the idiocy about you seems to naturally flow within your veins. Obviously, your entire genetic makeup is completely dysfunctional! You haven't got a scratch of talent in sword, power, or summon!"

That caught her attention.

Immediately stopping her scratching and yawning, Hitomi eyes widened as the harsh words entered her ears. "HEY!" she cried out in indignation, pointing to her shining horse that stood behind her with worried eyes. "Summon?! What do you call that then?!"

"A child can summon a horse if they have even a slip of the power! If you just concentrate, maybe you'd be able to produce something useful and…"

'_Is that true, Rutilus_?' Hitomi asked, tuning out Balgus once again. She couldn't help the pang of fear that hit her heart. What if she wasn't strong enough?

**_How would I know? I've been with you… in the pendant! All I know is… my own strength, not the strength… of other Guymelefs. _**

'_There are other Guymelefs_?' Hitomi asked surprised. '_How could there be when Law turned only you and Escaflowne into the Melefs?' _

"-even listening to me, you ungrateful little brat? I've been talking this entire time!"

"Yes, yes!" Hitomi snapped back rudely. "With the way you continually jabber on, how could I not?"

A flash of light was all that she saw. It was in such speed that Hitomi had no time to even react.

The sword was there so quickly it was like it had always been there.

Looking down at the sharp object pointing to her neck, the green eyed girl's eyes widened in fear as the steady sword tip dug slightly into her tender throat. The old man's face had turned to stone. He held the obviously heavy sword as if it was an extension of his arm… as though he really held nothing at all, but a very sharp far-reaching part of himself.

"What are you doing?" She whispered shakily, her eyes still focused on the raised weapon. A panic of terror shot down her spine; making her legs tremble in the effort to support her weight.

'_Rutilus, help! He's pointing a sword at me_!' the green eyed girl pleaded in her mind.

**_Hmm… listen to him and maybe… he'll stop. He is… your teacher and mentor, you know._**

_'Traitor!' _Hitomi shouted viciously as she stared at the steady sword with terror.

"Look at me, not the sword. It is imperative that you understand the exact position of your enemy. That is the true art of sword play." Balgus's tone was different again. Almost like how he was when she had talked about her father last night. Calm and gentle. His face as still as impassive as ever though. "The quicker you understand your opponent's body language, the faster you can react with a counter move."

"How do I counter this situation?" Hitomi whispered shakily. "Your sword would have killed me by now."

"There is a way out of it," Balgus's scarred face suddenly drew worry lines; an obvious emotion that was not displayed too often. "But it will take hard training and work on your part to do it. You are so easily distracted. This is like a game for you. You will soon understand that this is no game. Men kill mercilessly on the battle field, and you might find some hostility in Fanelia even. To have a new comer in the country means "spy" in their minds, and the Fanelian people are not friendly with spies. The Zaibach attacks have rid them of their acceptance of strangers; much like your country, I'm sure, with that huge wall of theirs. That is why you must learn to take care of yourself. You will have to prove your power and I suggest you start trying instead of ignoring me. I am the only friend you have at this moment." The old man's face let go of its lines to signal his talk was over. "First though," he held up a finger with his other hand. "I will start with the basics of reading movements."

Hitomi didn't know what to say. Had she been acting badly? Was she really that terrible of a student? A slight guilt hit her chest.

But then, all the guilt rushed out as the sword point dug a little deeper into her neck; poking slightly in her skin.

"Ouch, Balgus!"

"Did you even hear my question!?" Balgus roared suddenly. "I asked 'Do you see my stance?'!"

"I see it! I see it!" She replied shrilly.

"Study my feet location, then! Can you tell me why I'm standing like this?"

His feet were flat with the right behind the left. His knees were faintly bent as though he was going to try jumping over her.

"You are going to jump over me?" Hitomi answered stupidly still feeling angry from the weapon at her neck.

"Every good, Utpote. And if I were any younger, I would have. Lesson twenty-two: Fanelia trains to attack from both ground and air. When you see a fight in the trials, expect many flips and twists when they fight. It is both a defense and offense. Knowing exactly where your enemy is gives you a chance to catch him off guard with a twist strike combo; inflicting damage on both the vitals in the head and upper chest cavity."

The old man's teacher mode was turned on. And Hitomi had to admit… she did listen better when she had a sword pressed to her neck…

"Lesson twenty-three: the entire body is a communication device. It can tell you when and where the enemy will move next, how he will move, and what exact strike of combo he will use. The talent is tricking your own body's communication, thus confusing your enemy as to what moves you will use next." He lowered his sword and shook his head pitifully as Hitomi plummeted to the sandy floor with weak legs.

"Do I have your attention now?" Balgus asked firmly, sheathing his sword and unbuckling his sword belt. With a groan, the old scarred man laid the belt next to his feet.

"Utterly and completely." The green eyed girl whispered roughly as she placed a hand upon her throbbing neck. It wasn't bleeding, but it stung.

She slowly tested her still shaking legs as she got up from the dusty ground.

"Good, I'll continue where I left off then."

"What were you saying again?" Hitomi asked suddenly.

"I _knew _you weren't _paying attention_!" Balgus's had voice changed from calm teacher to nasty tempered old man within only a few seconds. "I have to shove a _sword_ in your neck to make you _concentrate_ on me and as soon as it's gone, you start smart mouthing me _again_!"

"I didn't mean to smart mouth! I just honestly don't understand what you are saying!" Hitomi retorted.

"I actually expected your simple minded brain to be paying some attention to my lessons!"

"I was paying attention!"

"How can I believe that when you ask such stupid questions?!

Hitomi blinked. A mysterious fever seemed to seep with in her as his rough voice repeated in her head. She had been paying attention! He just didn't understand her!

"… you are never going to become an aliquant leader if you keep being lazy! I want you to find some power within you! Something that will show me you actually have enough competence to learn instead of making a fool out…"

It was as if his insults were feeding this warmth inside her. She had done nothing wrong! And these accusations were making her angry… _very angry_.

He continued on ranting, "You are pathetic! Lord Van must have had a nightmare when he dreamed about you! You are the definition of sluggish selfishness…"

Hitomi soaked in every word, letting the roasting anger climb high in her chest. It was as if she was about to burst with heat! Closing her eyes against the pressure, the green eyed girl took a slightly shaking hand and clutched the bottom of her scratchy shirt. She couldn't control it…

"-and your-"

"Balgus, stop!" Hitomi cried suddenly. Her chest was so tight, it hurt to breathe properly.

"I will not! Not until you show me something worthy of being a leader of Fanelia! Though at this moment, it seems as though you will never-"

"Stop with the insults!" the green eyed girl growled slowly. She felt her chest start burning with the need to breathe as well. The heat was so intense. Her heart felt light; almost as if it floated in the rage that seemed to settle within her ribcage. Her right hand clutched tighter and tighter on her shirt…

This unnatural power…

It was consuming her…

**_Hitomi… calm down…_** Rutilus's weak, worried voice resonated in her head. **_The power is building too strongly…_**

But that just made the power burn harder…

It would not stop!

"…I will never discontinue until you prove to me that there is at least something to work with in that garbage heap you have the nerve to call a brain...!"

"That's enough, Balgus." Hitomi said in a voice that was not her own. It was deeper, stronger. What was happening?

With her eyes still closed, the auburn haired girl clutched her chest with her left hand in attempt to suppress the inner inferno… it burned so deep… she knew she was gasping… Did the old man not see she was suffocating?!

Baglus continued though, a gleam appearing in his eyes. "I will let you know when it is enough! You have no authority to tell your teacher, mentor, and provider what he can and cannot do! If I wish to point out your innumerable flaws then expect me to deliver it all to you! _And I want you to stand there and take it!_ Take it all in! I calculated way before when you were first starting out on this journey that it would be difficult to get you to cooperate and recognize your betters! And to have such a brainless brat such as yourself thinking that you are in league with me! HA! I can snap you like a twig, talentless!" Balgus paused his verbal bashing to retrieve his long belt with his sword sheath that he had laid next to his feet. Holding it out, his hands were planted on the hilt in a look of defense more than offense.

Hitomi hardly even notice it. All concentration was the radiating fire that course through her like a wave. Her heartbeats seemed to combust in her burning ears as a massive amount of the mysterious and powerful flames filled almost ever core of her chest cavity.

Her throat constricting harshly… Hitomi grabbed her neck; choking for a breath.

None came.

Her entire throat was closed!

Behind her closed eyes, a small golden light grew bigger and bigger.

What was that?

It scared her… she opened her eyes to avoid the approaching fearful gold brilliance.

Unnaturally, her neck bent her head down without her control. She felt her eyes lift to stare almost insane with rage at the old man through her eyelashes. She felt a strain, as if this power was trapped with in her… begging to be released…

_forcing_…

_pushing_…

_burning…_

**_Stop, Hitomi! Please… stop! _**She heard Rutilus, but could barely give her an answer.

'_…I… can't…'_ she thought back. _'It's too… powerful…' _

**_You are using too much… of my power too early! You can't… handle it! _**

"You feel it, don't you?" Balgus's old scarred face stretched as he settled his mouth into a irritating smug. "Concentrate on it, you talentless piece of insignificant flesh! Harness it inside you! Reach deep into the core of the heat!"

**_Balgus! NO! _**Rutilus screamed unheard.

Not even hearing the river, Hitomi found herself uncontrollably doing just that.

She reached… so far… as far as she could go…

And it…

…released….

The core was open. As soon as inferno was unconfined, her throat came open anew.

Her breath came in deeply and smoothly as though it had never even closed.

And with that fresh breath, her brain clicked off and a golden light filled her eyesight. The core erupted within her chest controlled her, making her a machine of its will. With anxious insanity and a mind without thought, she knew herself no more.

In that instant, she felt every particle of the world around her. She could see the very essence of the air the old man breathed in and out. Could outline every granule of sand that rested below her feet… knew the exact wind velocity of the swirling air… saw the sky as a whole… the world turning slowly on the axis… the stars and planets consuming the sky with their sparkling hue…

Her entire sight was a golden shade. Magnifying objects at her wish, sensitizing her skin to the winds texture

Shifting the burning flare to her ears, she could hear the insects and bacteria within the ground…

Gaea was alive in this vision!

Turning to stare back at the old man, the shining surroundings hit her senses; forcing her eyes to see, not only his body, but his muscle tissue and organs on the inside.

She could see the circulatory system flowing blood with every heartbeat. He had lifted his sword against her once again… yet this time…

She felt no fear.

And how wild his heart was.

With unthinking pleasure, she realized he was the one who was feeling fear. The girl grinned insanely as the heat within her shinned brightly.

The fear.

She drank it in.

And it tasted delicious.

"Stop, Utpote! Stop!" The old man in front of her was yelling in a deeper more nervous tone. She didn't want to stop though. This power was unyielding and… raw.

Letting go of her shirt with her right hand, the girl unthinkingly held out her hand in an almost childlike manner.

An explosion of golden electricity filled her entire arm.

_I wish to kill _the girl told the energy in her hand.

Something strong and beautiful flashed in her face.

It was magnificent…

It was… her sword…

The light it emitted was almost blinding. The sword seemed to sing with voltage as it hummed eagerly in her palm.

Shifting her psychotic and empty eyes onto the old man once again, she took a step forward; never keeping her eyes off her prey. Then she took another… and another…

**_Hitomi… please… stop!_**

Rutilus's voice was miles away… a distant memory…

And the girl liked where she was…she could carelessly rip the old man apart with whatever she wanted… she didn't even need to dirty her new sword with his blood…

She knew the wind would obey her will, and with her power, could force his entire body to explode with pressure…

The sand could come in a crushing force and compress him under in a tidal wave of sharp graduals.

Heck, like this, she could make even the fires of the earth consume his entire body in the flames she felt…

"**YOU ARE SUCH A SWEET, LOVELY GIRL**!" Balgus yelled unexpectedly forcing the destructive girl to stop her advances in confusion.

With this disorder, the golden hue hazily shook. Grabbing head with her left hand, the girl tried to keep her power present. She loved it. And hated it.

She wanted it!

"What a pretty haircut you have! I've always admired the color of your eyes!" Balgus's stupid compliments were tearing her skull apart! Dropping her sword, the girl clutched right hand to her chest as the power began rush out of her limbs; leaving cold emptiness where it had been.

And as her golden eyesight flickered back to the dim color it once had been, she clutched her chest harder as the heat retreated in mass quantities.

Falling to her knees, she squeezed her green eyes shut against the agony of the power's retreat.

It was tearing her up inside. But at least it hadn't constricted her throat like it had come.

"Rutilus_…_" Hitomi called out weakly, unable to gather her thoughts to properly think the question. "What happened to me!?"

Blinking to try to clear the vision, she heard the old man's deep voice say, "You did a good job. Calm down. I need you to relax."

Taking a deep breath, Hitomi closed her eyes in relaxation

A sudden thought popped in her head making her eyes open again in anxiety. What about Rutilus and her diminishing power?!

_Had she made Rutilus worse?!!_

"But what about Rutilus…" she asked her weak and scattered brain; unaware she had spoken anything aloud. The green eyed girl braced her elbows on her knees to cover her face with her hands.

Her head was so hot.

**_I'm… okay… you make… sure… you are alright… before you… think about me…_** Rutilus's voice sounded weaker than ever.

Maybe she had lied about the whole '_you only use up a fraction of my power'_ statement.

"Sit down, Utpote, you can rest now." Balgus's voice was gentle and smooth. It was very unnatural tone to him…

"What happened to me, Balgus?" Hitomi's question was muffled through her hands.

"You, Utpote, just conjured your entire power source in one go. That is one of the most dangerous and lethal attempts I have ever witnessed. And it wasn't half bad either." Squatting beside his student, the old man placed a rough hand on her small shoulders. "You just proved to me that lord Van was right about you. You are the once destined to lead this country. With such power like that, we will be unstoppable."

"So all those insults were to bait me?" Hitomi lowered her hands to give the old man a weak glare. "You made me get mad, didn't you?"

"Of course I did! I've been trying to loosen it ever since I first saw you! I recognized the only way for you to unlock your vox was anger, and since you had plenty of that, I was able to accomplish that within only the third day of our travels." He proudly puffed his chest.

"But… I could have killed you…" Hitomi whispered as she remembered her murderous feelings. Shivering from both cold and fear, she wondered briefly how powerful she really was.

How could all of this energy have been inside her? And she never knew.

"You very well could have." The old man didn't even seem scared. "Remind me to tell you of lord Van's first conjuring of the power. It was a lot like yours. Besides you are still a brainless brat!" Lifting his head even more arrogantly, the old man's rough voice sounded happy as he boasted, "I survived his attack with ease. And you didn't even attack me!"

Hitomi couldn't help but smirk at his pompous attitude at making her almost explode with heat and power. "Well, don't get too confident," she whispered weakly. "I may be a brainless brat, but I definitely wanted to crush you with a tidal wave of sand."

Balgus gave her a rare smile and patted her back roughly making her cough. "Tidal wave or not, it takes a lot to leave a scar on me. Who knows? Maybe someday when you finally get more reflexes and possibly fill out these scrawny arms of yours, you will accomplish that."

As the auburn haired girl rolled her gaze at his haughtiness, Balgus's eyes slid over to an object that was lying forgotten by Hitomi far side. "Look," the old man motioned his head for her to see.

And there… right next to her… a golden sword shinned brightly in the unrelenting sun.

* * *

Life hadn't changed too much since Hitomi had left. 

There were still the gossipy women, the small running children, and the smiling faces of sweaty dark clad soldiers that littered the normal streets of Castra, Hospesland.

Life continued on without her… and still Yukari felt like the only person in this camp that felt the hole her friend had left.

Amano, though visibly seemed well, had taken to avoiding her when they were alone. And it was a rarity when the two of them had those moments without Clara draped on his arm like an extra growth. But still, he had excused himself from her presence when they had been left alone in the living room and didn't offer to escort her to the Plant and Vegetation Shop in town as he usually did.

And this snub both hurt and worried Yukari.

He had been bumped up to Fourth Lieutenant General yesterday and it took several more hours out of his day to learn a new leadership position. Maybe it was because he was tired and needed rest….

But she knew she was being stupid. Making up excuses just to cover her fear of his lack of interest!

Was he mad at her for saying what she did? What did she say exactly in the garden? Her memory of the entire conversation was sort of a shocking blur. Maybe she had offended him! So, she had pointed at his chest and accused him of acting as though he did not care about his own sister.

Yukari had thought she had woken him out of his stupid stupor of self pity!

And now…

Now he was acting as though he didn't care about Yukari.

He had been made Lieutenant General during his day shift yesterday, so he had sat in her garden depressed, knowing of his new position. And they had talked and he never said a word about it!

Yet, at dinner that night, he told an excited Clara and family all about how General Chester had raved about his combat skills.

And just hearing Clara squeal and watching as she rushed out of her chair to give Amano a big squeezing hug made Yukari want to throw her china plate of mix greens. She hadn't attended the party that night after dinner. It didn't matter anyways. She would just sit there alone anyways. And possibly talk to Grison because he seemed to be the only other outcast in Castra.

Maybe the heat had gotten to her and she had dreamed about Amano being in her garden! He seemed completely different… than the Amano he was now. But that couldn't have been right because her poor caroti plant was still squashed; try as she might to fix its poor limbs. So she hadn't dreamed anything. She had talked to him…

He had taken her heart the first time she had seen him… the very first time… and now… just because she was trying to help… she had lost him forever.

Amano even seemed to care more for Clara; which made Yukari heart fill with anguish.

The brown haired had had a sudden urge to ask if Amano had talked about Hitomi to Chester, but knew it was foolish to even hope. He was back to pretending there was never a Hitomi to began with.

Had her words meant nothing to him? It seemed as though they hadn't affected him at all!

And so here she was, walking to the Plant and Vegetation Shop by herself, wishing that she had never said anything to Amano in the first place. Then maybe he'd still be her friend at least.

"Yukari! Wait up!"

Yukari's heart seized in her throat as she heard a male voice calling out her name. Believing it was Amano, she turned almost instantly with a bright smile on her face.

It was Grison.

"Hey! Boy, you walk fast!" He yelled as he ran up to meet her. Though the dark haired boy was Yukari's age, he certainly never acted like it; more like ten years younger. That's probably why he was still Defense Wall Security.

"Hello, Grison," the brown haired girl said in a welcoming manner. Why scare away someone who's willing to be her friend? Yukari felt she needed all the friends she could get lately.

"How goes the wall defense?" she asked conversationally as he approached her.

"Actually I've been suspended from my duties for a while." Panting from his run, he shrugged smiling boyishly.

Yukari couldn't stop the involuntary chuckles that suddenly came forth.

"Suspended?" She cried out, shaking her head. "How in the world did you get suspended?"

"Because I wouldn't tell them why I opened the gate a few nights back without authorization." He said still shrugging. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, and besides, they shouldn't have upgraded the system and make it so easy to open. They need to think of details like that so retards like me won't go making a total mess of things."

"You… opened the wall gates?! And without permission too?!" Yukari was stunned.

Why on Gaea would he do that!?

"And you won't tell them why you did it?"

"Yep!" Grison said proudly. "I'm a man of my word!"

"'Man of your word'? What do you mean?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Oops," the small pimply boy muttered slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Wait, you can tell me!" The brown haired girl stated quickly lifting a hand to show her sincerity. "It's not like I have anyone to tell anyways."

"But what about Amano? He'd want to know! He's one of the lieutenant generals now. What if you just go and tell him?"

He was suspicious. Yukari knew it wasn't her place to intrude on his promise… but she was just so darn curious!

"He and I aren't the best of friends right now." Yukari told him confidently. "And besides, why does it really matter if Amano knows of not?"

Grison looked as though he contemplated the thought. His dark eyebrows were knitted the together as he lifted a hand to run it through his slightly greasy black locks.

Yukari crossed her fingers. This was obviously a huge secret. And Amano couldn't know…

Just the thought of having undisclosed information that might concern Amano made the brown haired girl shiver with excitement. Not that Yukari was a huge gossip queen or anything…

"Alright… I'll tell you…" Grison said slowly lowering his hand and releasing his eyebrows. "But only if you promise not to say a word!" He pointed a finger at her and Yukari shook her head earnestly; sealing her submission.

* * *

**And now comes the part where I wait in earnest for replies. I'm serious at what I said at the top. But I will tell you now, this story is awesome. I should know! **

**If there is a next chapter it will mostly be about Hitomi learning to control her new (and somewhat explosive) abilities. And the outcome of Yukari and Grison's conversation. By the way, I wonder what Amano's thinking...?**

**Please, tell me what you all think about this. I need some serious feedback. And hopefully, doesn't delete my story because of this confession...**

**Also, I am currently accepting appilcations for a Beta reader. I had one for Spirited Within and it helped quite a lot with those pesky mistakes and grammical errors that seem to slide themselves into my stories. If anyone is interested please send me word pronto because the next chapter is already being planned and written and I'd like to get one lined up before I have to update again.**

**Blue...**


	13. Chapter 13

**What up, everyone? I updated much quicker because of all the astounding feedback I got. I couldn't help it. Everyone who reviewed... you are my favorite people in the world! I love you all! And those who didn't review... I love you as well! Don't think I'm leaving you out! Just go ahead and give yourself a pat on the shoulder for me! **

**Heck, everyone whose reading this, give yourself a pat!! **

**As stated before--- though it was more just a quick message at the end--- I am currently accepting people who might want to Beta read this story for me. I know there is grammatical errors in this chapter as well as in the others, and I can't stand it! I'm one of those perfectionist people who love stories that sound good with great diction, and have hardly any grammar mistakes. Yet, and it seems to be a curse with me, if I try to proofread my own stuff, I completely miss my mistakes! Then I look back on the posted stuff and I turn red with embarrassment its so bad! **

**I am extremely easy going and take criticism happily, so theres no need to worry about insulting me if you point out problems that I have. I understand I'm human and sometimes put the emp_ha_-sis on the wrong syll-_ab_le. **

**Minor note: if you do wish to Beta read, make sure there is a way I can reach you (Email, messaging, whatever...)**

**A big whooping cheer to the unanimous vote of keeping the story going! Like stated before, I love you all! Seriously! It was really amazing what some of you guys wrote! And I had no one say they didn't like it! **

**Here is the next chapter. It's mostly about Hitomi, but you all knew this was coming anyways. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sandy dunes illuminated the mid-morning as they reflected the bright sun above. The burning sphere seemed to overtake everything as it fried the specimens trying to live underneath its sharp rays. Gazing almost bored-like right into the sun's intense discharge, Hitomi felt as though she could handle anything. With the experience of such a magnitude coming straight from her, only several minutes ago the girl could hardly stand sitting still. 

She wanted to see her limit. To test exactly how powerful she really was.

And now… after being planted on her buttocks for the past hour not doing anything besides watching Balgus pace back and forth thoughtfully, the excitement had well worn from her. Fingering her pink pendant necklace dexterously, she shifted her eyes around her bland surroundings; wishing for something else to watch besides her teacher's musing expressions. Ever since her "power flare" as the old man had called it--- he had been ignoring her to the point of annoyance and pacing back and forth with a frown upon his scarred brow. Remembering how she had seen his entire circulatory system through her golden eyes, she felt sudden worry hit her heart. Had she done something?!

Had she somehow cooked his somewhat senile brain cells without meaning to?!

But as the green eyed girl continued to watch her teacher with worried eyes, she felt her panic gradually give way to boredom once again. She was just being silly. Sitting in this sun too long is definitely not healthy after a power surge. Maybe she _wished_ she had done something cool while under the vox's control, but now she could hardly even feel the core inside her. It was as though it wasn't even there anymore.

With Balgus making a huge valley in the sand from all his pacing, the green eyed girl's mind began to question all these new wonderments that had come to her. Gazing down briefly, Hitomi let her stare shift to something much more interesting than the pacing old man.

Her sword, which rested innocently on the sandy ground next to her, seemed to suddenly vibrate with an aura of power as soon as she turned her focus on it. The blade itself was long; longer than any stick that she had ever played with back when she was a child. Bright gold seemed to be the very essence of it; as if the blade was dipped in the liquid radiance. The hilt was intertwined with threads of light pink; the very color of her pendant.

In a way, it was sort of girly looking…

Slowly, Hitomi lifted her hand wanting to touch the pink hilt. She gasped as the sword magnetically jumped closer to her outstretched arm; almost throwing itself right into her open palm. A mysterious smile suddenly crossed her face as she decided to test this new strangeness.

Might as well since the old man wasn't paying her any attention anyway…

Scooting away from her glittering weapon several feet, the girl gradually lifted her hand to the sword--- hand outstretched and palm faced up--- almost beckoning it to come to her.

Nothing happened though. It didn't move by itself.

Frowning in confusion and thinking maybe it had been her imagination, the green eyed girl sighed as she considering giving up her little experiment.

And yet… maybe if she concentrated hard enough…

Closing her eyes swiftly, Hitomi concentrated on the sword coming to her. She pictured it coming into her hand… her using its power… golden illumination surrounding them both…

With this picture in her head, the auburn haired girl unexpectedly felt strength and heat flowing bit by bit from something inside her chest… it did not burn her at all.

Her power core?

Hitomi gasped loudly and opened her eyes wide as something very hard and heavy suddenly slapped her outstretched palm firmly; nearly bruising the bones in her right hand. A slow grin began at the corners of her mouth until it bloomed to a full out beaming smile.

Her very own sword…

Her very own adventure…

And she had power… golden power…

Setting her sword down once again onto the sandy floor, Hitomi felt a rare pride at her accomplishment. If Balgus was going to ignore her, she could teach herself if she needed to!

_But_, she thought suddenly. _What if she somehow lost control of her power and killed someone? _

She knew if Balgus had kept up his taunts even a minute longer, he would not be here right now. He would either be about a mile below the surface of the desert or lay spread out on the ground in tiny little pieces from exploding. That very thought made Hitomi shudder with fear. She had almost killed a man--- granted, an annoying man--- but certainly a man that didn't deserve death. But she was frightened. Frightened of just how power she really was…

Maybe that was why he was pacing. He didn't think she could control her power.

She knew she could though. If he just taught her slowly instead of making her detonate inside, she would be able to keep it from controlling her. And she had Rutilus to help as well.

Though… the river hadn't said much since the green eyed girl's amazing power display.

Hitomi figured she was just resting from the day's stresses. She was already tired from her storytelling, and now to have Hitomi use up the power like that…

But honestly, this was the mighty Golden River of Elementals! Surely she must have better stamina than one night's flashback and a little power drainage!

_**I… heard that…**_

Hitomi's eyebrows rose in surprise. _You listened to my thoughts? But how?_

_**Our connection is stronger… than you think… You have been wearing that pendant… for far too long…**_

_You sound tired. _Hitomi stated worriedly. _Stop talking and rest up. I want to know how your story ends._

Rutilus gave a feeble, yet still twinkling laugh before replying, _**my story… will never end, Hitomi. You are adding more to it… each day…**_

_I said 'stop talking'. _The green eyed girl demanded jokingly.

_**Fine, fine…**_ the river's voice was fading in and out.

_And stop reading my thoughts._ Hitomi added quickly, but sternly.

All she could hear was the faint whisper of a chiming chuckle.

Rutilus Flumen… the golden river…

It made sense to Hitomi that her power was the color gold if Rutilus was her power source. Hitomi couldn't stop the thought of how she must have looked while under the vox's control. Did she glow gold? Was there energy radiating off of her like her sword?

If so… then throughout that entire power surge, she must have looked incredibly shiny.

Feeling her forehead burn from the sun's rays, Hitomi covered her head with her cloak's hood hoping to keep some shade on the delicate skin of her brow. The cloak was easily becoming the green eyed girl's favorite article of clothing. Balgus had handed it to her along with the batch of itchy and misshapen shirt and pant set that she had been forced to wear.

Unlike the rough fabric of her deformed ensemble, the black cloak wrapped around her neck like a soft shawl. Draping around her entire figure in a billowy black, it enfolded over her shoulders in a pool of complete security.

Along with the constant protection it gave to her, the black cloth made for a successful and rather snug sleeping blanket as well.

Even through all of that, her favorite part the cloak had to offer was the strange enticing scent that seemed to surround it. Remembering when she had first hooked the cloak around herself, the aroma that had surrounded the hooded black cloth was---if she could describe it in word form--- "untamed".

It gave her image of complete empty fields… gardens uncultivated and entirely unrefined… whole and full…

But now that she had had it for awhile--- the "untamed" smell had grown; gaining virtually a wild-like fragrance.

Almost undisciplined and unruly.

Unruly and untamed… those words… Hitomi couldn't explain it, but those words reminded her distinctly of the wild Fanelian king.

His ebony black hair windswept over his alert mahogany eyes.

His tan skin which seemed to glow within the fierce moonlight.

The regal-like stature and commanding aura of his presence.

Yes, the words seemed to fit the wild king of the desert people perfectly…

Wonderingly, Hitomi thought maybe the cloak belonged to him. But instantly scratched that thought out of her head. Why would he give his royal cloak to _her_? She was an outsider no less. It was silly to even fathom!

Van… he was the most powerful being in Fanelia… maybe the entire world. Chester had said the Fanel's had ruled through monarchy because of their magnanimous power. Did that make her in their league? Was she going to join the royal family? Was she powerful enough to prove herself? And if so, how?

She would probably have to learn distinct spells. But which ones? All she knew was to summon a horse--- which, according to Balgus, was the simplest of all--- and maybe her sword ---though she didn't want to almost kill people in order to summon it.

A memory resurfaced in her mind. In Hospesland, Van's eyes had glowed bright red in the night… Had he invoked a type of the power that just concentrated in his eyes? His eye color seemed to be naturally red, but was it the vox that made it that color? Would her eyes eventually turn gold? Was red his magic color? And was gold hers?

The green eyed girl sighed as she remembered the wild haired king sneaking into her window. She had almost hit him with a lamp! How silly that act of defense seemed to her now! But he had caught it so quickly that it couldn't even have come close to his body anyways. And then he had held his hand to her.

Now that she thought back about the situation, he couldn't have asked her in a more grammatically incorrect way.

"_Come me with…" _

Sure, she would have still gone with him even if he had just held his hand out to her and looked dumb, but the fact that he didn't understand her language at all made the accepting of his hand seem more real. It proved to her that this man truly was different from anything she had ever experienced.

He was her ticket into the life she had wished for. Guymelefs, magic, dragons, swords… it was all here laying out before her… And her subconscious had told her so. She had dreamed of him all these years; wondering who he was, what his name was, and why he possessed her so. And he came for her. He had to have known… somehow he had to have known she had this inside of her ---this golden power---

But how did he know? Did he dream of her as well?

Shaking her head and smiling faintly, Hitomi hoped if she _did_ ever see Van again that he would never ask how exactly she had gotten them out of Hospesland. Judging by the beyond shock look in the king's eyes, he must have thought she was making a move on him grabbing his waist like that and smiling at him.

And what she had said to Grison…

Rubbing her eyes, she felt her face tingle slightly with the hints of a blush. She knew he hadn't understood her when she had told Grison of her running away to get married. Hopefully Van will forget to ask about that little mock matrimonial mess just for the sake of her embarrassment…

King of Fanelia… Van Fanel… The Pilot of Escaflowne and Leader of the Desert People… and, apparently in Grison's eyes, her husband-to-be…

_**Van is… quite handsome for a human, isn't he?**_

_Hey!_ Hitomi cried out feeling annoyed for the intrusion as her blush deepened under her hooded cloak. _Get out of my head! I thought I told you not to read my thoughts, Rutilus! _Sighing heavily with frustration, she puffed out her cheeks before replying, _and besides, I didn't ask for your opinion!_

_**But I gave it… anyway. **_

_I thought you were weak and feeble. You don't seem too tired right now!_

_**Truly though, Escaflowne could not have… picked a better-looking fellow. **_

She was bluntly ignoring Hitomi's comments!

_**Do you not agree…?**_

_I-I…I…_The green eyed girl was shocked. Since when did the mighty Rutilus Flumen become matchmaker?

_**What are you stuttering for? You do not find… him attractive?**_

_Rutilus! This isn't… I… I don't know…_

_**It is a very simple… question, Hitomi.**_ The river was giggling again.

_What is so simple about it? _The auburn haired girl shot back as she straightening her spine in indignation and crossed her arms in a huff. _You basically are asking me if I love Van or not._

_**Not necessarily. I just wondered if you thought… he was handsome. Certainly not love… yet…**_ Rutilus's twinkling laugh was really starting to get on her nerves

_I can't make an assumption by just a couple of hours in his company, Rutilus! And those hours spent were nothing more than holding onto his hand while running blindly in the dark streets. As you probably well remember from your own experiences, relationships take a while to form. Not just when someone is dragging you out of your country. _

_**But first impressions do not. I am not asking about your relationship with him. And you don't seem to mind him dragging you out of your home, do you?**_ She paused for a brief moment asHitomi wondered where all her weakness gone. Had her tired state just been an act? _**But, you got to have a mighty good look at him… I was just wondering what you thought… appearance wise.**_ She wasn't even pausing to rest in her speech anymore. Where in the world did she get this vigor when just a minute ago, her voice had faded into nothing?

Uncrossing her arms nervously, the green eyed girl slowly fidgeted with her small fingers. _Well… he is okay… I guess…_

_**Oh, come on! You told the gate keeper in Hospesland that you were getting married to him! That has to be more than okay, right?**_

_Don't remind me…_ Hitomi muttered as she slapped her hand onto her forehead. _Ugh, I really hope he doesn't remember that…_

A sudden question popped into Hitomi's head as the river continued to giggle. She wondered if she dared to ask Rutilus while she was in this matchmaking state of mind.

_**Tell me your question. I can see inside your mind, you know. **_

_And did I mention that was excessively annoying?_ Hitomi growled back. _Fine! I'll ask you!_

_**Ready when you are!**_ The river seemed livelier by the second. The green eyed girl couldn't believe she was actually beginning to wish for the weaker Rutilus. The river wasn't as nosy in that emotional state of mind.

_Van… is… you know… the pilot for Escaflowne… _Hitomi had no idea how to word this without sounding stupid.

_**A common knowledge, yes.**_ Rutilus answered with humor in her voice.

_And I am your pilot, right…?_

Obviously that was the most unintelligent thing Hitomi could possibly have asked. The river seemed to agree as she bursted into peals of laughter. It was so loud it actually made Hitomi's ears burn slightly on the inside. Or maybe that was just out of extreme embarrassment.

_Can't you laugh after I get done with the question!? _Hitomi growled annoyed at the vox for her lack of participation.

_**I-I am sorry! **_Still chuckling slightly, the river managed to gasp out the words. _**Keep going…**_

_Because of your union to Escaflowne, does that mean Van and I have to love each other? _

As Hitomi's words spilled out like rushing water, she heard Rutilus's laughter cut off sharply.

That was a surprising reaction.

Hitomi had expected her question to add even more mirth to Rutilus's rather humoristic mood. The silence stretched for several heartbeats as the green eyed girl waited nervously for her vox's reply.

_**Hitomi…**_ Rutilus said softly. Her voice had changed to sudden concern. _**Is this because I asked if you thought Van was handsome?**_

_Somewhat…_ Hitomi answered truthfully. _But I have been wondering this for awhile…_

_**The answer is no. No, you do not have to love Van because of the connection between Escaflowne and I. There is a bond that ties you both together, but it does not have to stretch to love. And besides, **_the river's voice grew with wit once more. _**I just thought it was an added bonus that Van was as attractive as he is!**_

_If you think Van is so cute than why don't you invade his private thoughts instead of mine!? _Hitomi shot back bitterly. For some unexplained reason, Hitomi's heart felt heavy and sad.

_**He may be good-looking, but that never tells you the strength of his brain power. Yours, if I may compliment you deeply by saying so, is very inquisitive, and I find that very fascinating. And speaking of inquisitiveness, might I ask what Balgus is doing pacing like that?**_

_He's been like this for awhile. _Hitomi answered as she turned her eyes back to her thoughtful teacher. _I keep hoping he will wake up from his trance soon and teach me something…_

_**Well, wake him up then!**_

_And how do you suppose I do that?! _

_**I'm sure you will think of something.**_

_And you'll invade that thought. _Hitomi muttered quickly.

_**You are getting quick with the comebacks! **_Rutilus said joyously._** I **__knew__** you were special!**_

_Just because I'm fast with name-calling doesn't mean that I'm special or smart…_the green eyed girl stated swiftly. _I can't do anything with my power yet except for make it rage uncontrollably when provoked. _

_**Ah, you may think that, but a mind that can lash back promptly when provoked is one that has incredible instincts.**_

Hitomi paused for a moment contemplating Rutilus's words. Raising her eyebrows, the green eyed girl muttered, _you know that does not make any sense, right?_

_**It will in due time. **_The river stated simply. _**Now, go awaken Balgus from his thoughts so you can begin training!**_

_And what will you be doing in the mean time? _Hitomi wanted to know. _You seem to have found your strength back… though it was used in teasing me…_

_**I won't be too far away. If you need me, just call… **_her voice faded rapidly into an echoing whisper. Shaking her head in disbelief, the green eyed girl wondered how--- even through all these years of her life--- she had never figured out she had such a smart-mouthed, matchmaking, all-powerful elemental residing in her brain.

Breaking her thoughts away from Rutilus; however, Hitomi concentrated on the topic at hand. What exactly was Balgus pacing for?

How should she disturb him? Should she just say his name? Or what if she walked up to him…

"Um, Balgus?" The green eyed girl started hesitantly still sitting on the ground with her hood on her head. She frowned when he didn't even look her way.

"Balgus?" she inquired quietly. Still nothing.

As a sliver of annoyance began to burn in her chest, a thought went through her brain:

_Since when had she ever been scared to speak her mind to that old, crabby, jerk? _

A memory came bursting through her skull as if to give her aid. She wondered briefly if this was from Rutilus or not.

"_First lesson of many, Utpote, speak boldly or don't speak at all!_" He complained about her never listening to him… this would show him and his stupid lessons!

Smiling slightly at her successful nostalgic thoughts, Hitomi filled her lungs and opened her mouth to speak as "boldly" as she could:

"BALGUS, WAKE UP AND TEACH ME SOMETHING!" She bellowed so loudly the old man jumped about a foot in the air.

"What in the dead crops made you do that!!?" the old man barked putting a hand to his chest. His gray mustache wiggled nervously as his scarred eyebrows hitched in anger. "Have you no consideration for the inner thoughts of others?!"

"I do!" _Unlike someone I know… _Hitomi added in her mind before crossing her arms in defense. "Is that not what you wanted me to do? I distinctly remember Lesson one being that I must speak boldly about how I feel."

Balgus looked at her as if in a new light. "Humph, so you _have_ been paying attention after all." He growled lowly at her. "I was beginning wondering if you ever took any consideration for my teachings."

"And while you were considering, you were also pacing with an ugly frown upon your face for the past hour. Care to explain your thoughts or do you just want to skip out on the training and take me back to Hospesland?" She cheekily replied.

The old man snorted before saying in his rough low voice, "Trust me, I would if I could. You have been the most difficult to train since my entire career as a teacher."

Standing up slowly on her somewhat sore legs, Hitomi gave the old man her mysterious smile as she held her hand out to her golden sword which lay quietly on the ground beside her. A soft burn flowed through her chest as she felt the sword's hilt jump smoothly into her hand; not even bruising her phalanges. Holding it out in front herself--- it wobbled slightly because of the unexpected weight on her inexperienced wrists--- she smugly replied, "I think I'm ready to learn now."

The old man's eyebrows raised a fraction. Hitomi took it as his sign of being impressed.

"Well, now…" he said lowly as the corners of his scarred mouth twisted into a slight grin. "I guess you just answered my thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked confused lowering her sword because of the weight on her arm. "How did I answer your thoughts?"

"After you showed such a great power surge, I began contemplating exactly how to approach this situation. I am used to students with not as much power as you and more enthusiasm to be trained than you. Utpote... you are a rough one to deal with." He answered calmly, fingering his sword belt. Stepping out of his pacing valley, Balgus strolled evenly to her side and sat down next to her in the sand; his sturdy legs folded softly underneath him and his knees made imprints on the grandual floor below. Taking out his sword from its sheath with a whirl, the old man held it out; one palm under the hilt, one under the flat of the blade. He raised the weapon till it was about shoulder width. "Do you see what I am doing?" He asked softly--- which for him was more like a low rumble.

Hitomi nodded her head, her eyes displaying bright interest.

"Copy my position, Utpote." He commanded in his soft rumble.

"Okay," Hitomi answered and followed his position. Excitement was beginning to creep into her body once again as she bended her knees and sat upon the back of her calves.

Once she had settled with her heavy radiant sword in her hands, Balgus continued, "We are going to start with controlling the basics of your vox. Earlier when you summoned your sword, you also called upon the element of lightning to bring it."

"I did?" the green eyed girl gasped. "But how?"

"That same answer I would like to know as well." Balgus stated. "Can you remember the flash of brilliant light when your blade appeared? It is quite possible you were you under the power's control at that time and may not remember."

"Yes…" she answered faintly, still trying to process what he was saying. "I remember electricity. Wait Balgus," Hitomi said quickly lowering her sword to the ground to resting her arms as she placed a now free hand to rub her eyes in confusion. "You said lightning as in _real lightning_? Like, from the sky?"

"What other lightning is there besides your interrupting trap?" the old man muttered annoyed and Hitomi scowled as she closed her mouth. "Pick up your sword, brat, I didn't tell you to put it down!"

The green eyed girl felt her anger flare. "Well, teach me something then instead of telling me about lightning!"

"I'm trying!" he barked back. "I didn't know you were so easily distracted!"

"Why do you have to instruct me anyways? Why couldn't Van have left someone else besides you?" Hitomi shouted without thinking as crossing her arms in anger.

"Because I am the only lone survivor of the generation who was trained in the ways of Guymelef and power control, you stupid girl! Everyone else ahead of me is dead!"

The silence was deafening. Hitomi didn't know what to say. She was shocked. _He was all alone...? _

Balgus bowed his head sighing. "Either from old age or military duties, somehow I became the only one left of my generation of soldiers."

"And that is why you are training me?" Hitomi asked quietly.

Apparently that was an idiotic question to ask.

"Not just train you, you selfish girl!" the old man barked up suddenly. "That is why I am valued in the highest courts in Fanelia! I am a model for the future pilots! And I am all you have if you wish to truly harness your power!" Balgus roared so loud it caused Hitomi to shut her eyes and cringe.

Maybe she should just shut her mouth and never ask another question again. She always seemed to either embarrass herself or make Balgus mad.

"Now, if you are through with asking stupid questions; hold your sword out with both hands and harness your power. What I am teaching you is how to release only a certain amount of power at a time so you won't explode on me whenever I want you to do something simple." The old man grunted as she did what she was told. "It's good you have enough mind capacity to do as I say. I'm teaching you this because having a belted weapon in the inner circle with the king is widely discouraged if you have the power to summon it."

"But what about yo-?" she was cut off by a loud animal-like growl from the old man.

"Fine, fine!" she said quickly. "I get it! You are an exception! Alright then Balgus, how do I make it disappear?"

"Hallelujah, praise the gods!" The old man rejoiced sarcastically. "She finally asks a question I want to hear and will benifit the situation at hand!" Raising his sword to about his shoulders--- still balanced on his palms--- he closed his eyes briefly before continuing, "I need you to feel the core inside, Utpote. That burning core that seeps within your chest cavity. Close your eyes and concentrate on yourself. If you block out everything you see, it helps. Being able to that harness power is the key to all of it. If you can't, then I seriously will take you home."

"I know I can. I was able to make my sword come to me, remember?" Hitomi announced proudly; glancing at the old man and noticing his eyes were still closed. "I was able to figure that out even by myself."

"An unexpected surprise coming from someone as talentless as you."

Ignoring his comment, the green eyed girl closed her eyes and felt her arms start to burn with the strain of keeping the sword level with her shoulders. Sighing deeply, she concentrated on feeling the core inside of her. She had done it before… she could do it again…

Slowly, she felt a heat; a power much like the one she had consumed in only an hour ago. It was calmer though… softer… almost tame.

"Do you feel it?" the old man whispered--- though it was more like a growl--- and Hitomi answered just as softly, "I do. It is so much softer now."

"And that is how it should be. You should always be calm when harnessing it or the power will rage out of your control and began to manipulate you with it. A prime example of this is what happened to you earlier today."

"Now what?" Hitomi asked Balgus wonderingly. Her arms were beginning to shake with the weight of her sword.

"This is the tricky part, Utpote. You have to make sure you have the correct amount of power in your grasp in order to make the sword disappear. And when you feel you do, just let go."

Opening her eyes in bewilderment, the green eyed girl felt her heat slowly disappear as she turned her head to the old man with questions in her brain. "Just let go? What do you mean by that? You can't be suggest to drop it, right?"

"What else would I mean, you bratty child?!" The old man roared breaking the whispering silence in one giant breath. Rotating his scarred head to glare into her eyes, he scowled so deeply the scars embedded even more into his face. "Close your eyes, imbecile, and concentrate on your power! Let go of your sword once you feel you have control!"

"Wow, could have explained that without yelling, you know!" Hitomi retorted quickly gritting her teeth in anger.

"Then let us see some results instead of your mouth!" barked Balgus. Turning his head away, he closed his eyes once again. Hitomi felt her arms scream at her to put the sword down as she struggled to keep it suspended above the ground.

_Rutilus… _Hitomi thought quickly. _Help me show him your power! Let's show him some results!_

She felt her vox's presence come immediately and heard the river's whispering voice softly breathe, _**Let's do it…**_

Closing her green eyes, she sighed again, feeling immediate relaxation fill her entire body. She felt her core, almost without her even calling for it, come within her grasp instantaneously. Out came the heat of power; bounding forward out of her center. The power spread quickly to Hitomi's arms, strengthening their now trembling hold on the onerous sword. Trickling down into her hands, her golden power pooled thickly to her fingertips; saturating them in her own radiant aura.

_**Let go!**_ Came Rutilus's whispering voice and Hitomi obeyed almost instantly.

Releasing her grasp on the sword, her green eyes opened on their own accord almost as if they wanted to watch her body's own power.

And she surveyed… almost in slow motion… as her golden blade vanished from sight right before it hit the sandy ground next to her bended knees.

She had done it…

And it had been her first try…

* * *

Being one of the best generals of military battle, Folken always knew when he had found a good spy. 

Merle, however, made Folken a little skeptical of his talents.

Climbing to the pathways of the Silus mountain range hadn't been that difficult for the two of them. Taking into full opportunity to use his new successful operation, he easily flew the light weight girl and himself to where they had been commanded to go.

Besides, Merle loved his new wings. He wanted to make her happy before he sent her to the lion's den.

"Master Folken," She was shivering; either from cold or nerves. Her orange skinned fingers were fidgety on her camouflaging shirt. Her unusual dark eyes focused on the sandy ground below their feet. As her head bent low to hide from the sandy wind, some of her natural vibrant fuchsia hair slipped out from her hooded cloak. "I don't know if I can make it into Fanelia. I'm too suspicious. I'm different from the rest of them."

"And that's why they will accept you." The tall dark cloaked man mumbled reassuringly standing a little bit away from her. Staring off into the east, Folken could almost feel the Fanelian king's presence just by his mystical powers.

He was coming closer… right on schedule…

"Fanelia's natural downfall is the fact that they accepted those from other countries without question. This we will take full advantage of." Placing his hands behind his back, Folken kept his eyes across the mountain range to the desert plains. Sighing quietly, he softly, "You are sweet; Merle… and you have no other place to go. It is this reason the king will take you into his arms for comfort. And with your unusual talents, we are hoping he will take you with him into battle."

"What makes you so sure?" the little girl asked her hands still shaking.

"Just as lord Goah, Van's father, received those unwelcome by most countries, so will Van. It cost Goah his life by taking in Limus, Dilandau's father. And by sparing Dilandau and when they were younger, and accepting you into his country, Van will loose his life in return."

The little girl shook her head delicately as more of her lively colored hair spilled out of her hood. "It just seems so… harsh…" she whispered quietly.

"Of course it is. That is life, Merle. And you, of all creatures living in the world, know the hardships of life" Folken replied. "My dear, you must not stray from your mission. You are the one who will lead Dilandau to his fate. He belongs with us. With Zaibach."

"But…"

"We know that Van will take you with him. How could he not? So what is the worry?"

Glancing at the younger girl, the steady breeze suddenly blew over Folken's hood, letting his spiky silver hair caress beautifully in the wind.

It was as though the wind was made for his own personal use.

"Merle," he said her name with the utmost gentleness making the girl's shoulders relax in comfort. "There is no one else I would choose to do this." Gliding closer to her, Folken placed a large warm hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. "Merle…" he whispered making her eyes glaze over with adoration. "This is for the benefit of those you have lost. Zaibach is counting on you to bring Dilandau back to us, and with Dilandau's power on our side, we can take revenge on those that destroyed your home,"

"Yes, master." Merle breathed as her dark eyes began to burn with unshed tears. "I will do as you say."

"Good girl." Folken lifted the other hand to brush her cheek softly. "You have always been my favorite, Merle, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that, master."

Staying in that position, the tan girl felt every particle of her being concentrate on the part where his skin touched hers. Master Folken… the kind man who had found her when she thought all hope was gone. Her destroyed clan… her dead parents… she was all alone for days…

Zaibach had saved her though. Master Folken had marched in with the powerful Zaibachian army and had rescued her from the remains of her destroyed home. Her silver haired, winged savior had swooped in like an angel and liberated her from a life of complete abandonment. She had lived for almost a year under his care and protection. And now he was trusted her with such an act of confidence…

Was there anyone else who was as saintly her master?

"Now Merle, promise me you will forget your fear. You are a Zaibachian soldier now and therefore must act like one." Folken lowered his hand off her chin and the dark eyed girl felt cold where his warm palm had been. "And also, promise me you will remember this: your natural innocence is an advantage. Use it to benefit yourself."

"I promise." Merle swore in hushed tones. "I won't let you down, master Folken. Dilandau will be ours."

"Good girl," the silver haired man said again. "I shall leave you now, Merle. Stay here, for this is the only pathway through the Silus. Van will be arriving shortly."

"Yes, master."

"Alright then. If everything is set…" Bending down, Folken grazed her face once more with his glove as he stared deeply into her eyes. Merle felt her heart speed up erratically. "The next time I see you will be before the battle in the Trimane pasture. Do take care of yourself, my pet."

"Farewell, my master." Merle's eyes burned even more. Struggling, she pushed back the water that wished to be shed from her eyes. Yet, a disobedient tear crept out and streaked down her orange face; catching on one of her whiskers on its way down. The little girl wiped it quickly away.

She was a Zaibach spy now.

She would make her mission a success for her beloved master.

Slowly, the tall silver haired man took off his black cloak leisurely; unwrapping the shawl from around his strong neck. With gentle eyes, Folken held out the cloak to her small form.

"Master… you are giving me your cloak…?" Merle was speechless.

_If a man gives a woman his cloak… than that meant…_ the little girl felt her heart beat even more unevenly as the blood rushed to her orange cheeks; making them pinker than usual.

Truly her master was an angel…

"Make sure to give it back to me, Merle." Folken whispered and he turned back around to make his way to the edge of the cliff.

Unbuttoning the front of his shirt with a steady hand, he let it slide swiftly from his bare shoulders as massive black wings spread their luscious glory to the sky. Merle found herself transfixed by the sight of such beauty as she clutched his cloak with tight hands. Feathers as black as ebony circled the sky with the steady wind; almost like a halo of sad parting.

And with a cry of whistling speed, Folken flew off into the brightly lit sky; back to the only home Merle had left in the world: Zaibach.

* * *

**Those of you who love Merle, you will also love this story! I have a great plan for her! She's probably going to be one of my favorite characters to write besides Balgus (and I only like Balgus because he reminds me of a crabby old grandpa).**

**Anywho, I know I promised Yukari and Amano, but I found as I tried to type their storyline that it wasn't quite there for them yet... so maybe in a couple more chapters we will see them again.**

**Again a huge hug and kiss on the cheek to every one of you guys who took the time to reassure me! I just got freaked out, you know? But I'm all better!**

**I have decided (since I'm always changing what I promise to write anyways) that I might not put a preview of what I'm writing at the end of my chapters because... well, like I said before, I'm always changing it and not delivering what I promise. **

**Quick reminder of the Beta reading thingy. Ya'll just let me know.**

**Until next time, my favorite people in the world... (_whooshes a mysterious caped cloak around myself and hides behind the couch_)**

**Blue...**


	14. Chapter 14

**And here is chapter 14. Man, I'm upating like a crazy person! This is awesome! **

**I'm going to be out of town and traveling soon... starting tonight actually... and I wanted to get this out. I'll be replying to reviews on sunday because thats when I'll get back. Hopefully the next update will come next week, but since I won't have the usual weekend to work on it, it might come a little later. I'll try to get it out though! I promise!!!**

**A special whoop to my new beta reader Cev! She told me I'm too big on semicolons... I just like them... thats all... lol! I feel good knowing my work is finally grammatically correct! And also a big thank you to my... um... suggestion betas? (I guess thats what they're called. You know who you are though!). If you want me to praise you to the skies, I will. Just give me permission to say your name on my author notes and you'll get your credit. **

**Now, read! And remember: I love you all!**

**

* * *

**Large paintings of past kings---some with suspiciously wild black hair--- were lined in great numbers across the vastly rich adorned hallway. The huge cobblestone floor was decorated with green designs, signifying the coming of the throne room that was located at the end of the hallway. Velvet red curtains draped broadly over numerous identical windows that lined the right side of the stone wall and pooled to the floor in piled folds of fabric. Outside these enormously structured windows were various Fanelian courtyards filled with the royal guardand military, which were outside training in the heat of the day. 

Though the windows were enormous in size and the day was quite intensely illuminated from the sun, Millerna Aston found herself wishing for more light to enter the castle. It seemed as though all the sun's radiance was saved for outside the palace. The beautifully decorated hallway had never seemed darker to her.

Was this some kind of bad omen? A foreshadow of future events? Did it mean that tragedy was in store for Fanelia's royal elite?

Being the only female in the king's vehotus, the elite assembly of warriors that fought alongside the king, the long haired blonde had found that she had to be that one of the group that worried for everyone's safety. Living in a castle and training daily with a bunch of men had taught her the skilled reflexes to duck and dodge anything that could mysteriously be propelled her way. The vehotus men were nothing short of enormously talented humorist and logically calculated pranksters.

Lock Gadeth, Dryden, Allen, Dilandau, and Lord Van together in one room and expect the entire area to explode after only several minutes.

Smiling slightly, Millerna let herself remember her trial session which had enabled her to enter the mighty king's vehotus.

Her test in the trials… that had been the best day of her life.

She had finally broken through Gadeth's dodging technique to gain the advantage. One quick swipe under his feet with her leg and he was down in the dust. Once you knock your opponent off their feet, you have won the battle.

And, she had bested Gadeth with her own acrobatic style. Her next fight, however, was with Dryden - which she lost spectacularly.

Still, her victory over Gadeth won her a seat as the first woman ever in the king's riders, and she held her position with pride. She was ranked as one of the most acrobatic swordsman--- or swordswoman--- in all of the villages of Fanelia; titled 5th in command. Not only that, but her beauty was also a wildly passed subject. Not a week went by that the beautiful blonde wasn't gossiped about by the local villagers.

Who was her secret lover this month… when would her furtive adoration between Dilandau and Gadeth finally end… or why had she not stolen lord Van's heart yet with her magnanimous beauty?

Stopping her casual stroll through the scarlet corridor, Millerna snorted to herself.

Of all the things to think! Her and Gadeth? And Dilandau….?

Honestly!

The men found those comments to be the best weapon against her. And all she could do was smile and shake her long haired head pitifully as they continually teased her mercilessly. She lived for it though. Taking care of those boyish men, making sure they didn't kill each other or mysteriously shave each other bald--- she chuckled slightly at a past memory of Dilandau's misfortune with the razor--- and hide the extremely eccentric, but comedic fruit launcher--- a creation of Gadeth's--- that almost always hit its mark with stolen ripe fruit from the kitchen.

Yes, it was bizarre that foolish men such as them could ever be the top leaders in Fanelia.

Out of all of them though, only Van seemed to be the serious one. Millerna figured that just came with the job description of Royal King.

Turning her head to gaze out of the red curtained opening, she walked closer to the window ledge to peer into the courtyard below. A gust of hot wind picked up as she watched from above. Just as she expected to see, the soldiers were lined together being trained sword balance; most of them were in their usual peasant day attire. She noticed Gadeth was the one instructing this hour and seemed to be running through the techniques of stance position.

Letting her soulful blue eyes take in this image, the beautiful Millerna let a small smile grace her perfect lips at the memories of her life. She leaned forward thoughtfully to prop her sleeved elbows onto the window's protrusion with a sigh.

"So… you seem to be busy with the war preparations."

A low, friendly – and utterly sarcastic - male voice sounded several feet behind her. The unexpected resonance caused the blonde to whirl around with a jolt. But smiling quickly in recognition, she nodded at the man as he said, "I hear Allen has left to meet the king on the ending path of the Silius."

"Of course, he has," Millerna answered softly turning her magnificent head back to look outside the bright window. Scooting over along the ledge, she allowed room for the brown haired man to join her. "The spy has sent word of battle. Zaibach is coming to the Trimane as lord Van predicted. According to the decoded note, they should be here in about three days."

The man walked slowly to join the beautiful blonde at the edge of the window. The sky was bright, but it was a disturbing radiance. Almost too incandescent to be normal. "So, soon?" he replied quietly. "Three days is hardly enough time to rally anything against an army like Zaibach."

The attractive blonde stared mournfully out to the sky as she said, "But you forget: Zaibach demolished the Austurian Village which is only four days away from the Trimane Pasture. Obviously, they would have camped along those lines."

The brown haired man fiddled with his rough sleeve before replying, "I had forgotten how close they are to us now. That is quite depressing…"

Silence devoured them as the two warriors watched the sun bake the country below. "The sky is eerie today, huh?" the man asked wiggling his eyebrows at her in absurdity. "Or is it just our country's moral fiber? We seem like a gloomy bunch as of late. Not even Gadeth is up to his usual tricks of projectile fruit launcher… or did you hide it from him again, Millerna?"

"Dryden, now is not the time for your jokes." Millerna scolded quietly, turning her blue eyes onto his tan face in stern seriousness. "I like your yarns plenty, but this is not something to create humor about. Bring up the want of stupid tricks like that is completely inappropriate. We are talking about a full blown, armed assault against us. Sure, there have been attacks before, but this is the Trimane: our water supply. If we do not protect the Eternus River, than we are doomed. And just look down there," she gestured with a hand at the training men below. "We are not ready, we have no supplies, and our army is made up of inexperienced farmers and peaceful village men."

Sighing, the curly, brown haired man scratched the back of his neck; fluffing his curly hair playfully. "You are not helping the gloom, you know." He stated droopingly.

Giving off a frustrated sigh, Millerna straightened her crouched back and crossed her arms irritably at Dryden. "How can I not? Look what we are up against! Millions of specially trained Zaibach soldiers and several of those man-made Guymelefs! It's going to be a suicide battle!"

"I see what we are up against, Millerna, but now is the time when our country is looking the vehotus, _**us**_, to lead them." Dryden said calmly as he continued to play with the back of his head. Taking a strand of lengthy brown hair, the man began to twirl it within his long, strong fingers. "How can you expect our people to survive this battle when an important individual to this entire war--- a very important member of the chosen riders who has many of the female population looking up to her--- displays a lack of honorable acclaim to her own country's power?"

"But…" the blonde faltered contemplating her words.

"But what?" Dryden asked in mock seriousness. "Lesson one, girl, do not tell me you have forgotten Balgus's teachings already?"

Millerna could not help herself from the reluctant smile that graced her features. "But…" she began again and took a deep breath to help steady her words.

"But one of us might die."

Dryden's smile slowly faded from his face as he contemplated her words. Letting go of his curly hair, the usual humoristic man gazed deeply into the blonde's trouble features with his own vibrant dark eyes.

"And die we shall… someday," the brown haired man replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Whether it is you or I or all of us wiped out together in one big bunch, someday we shall all meet in the afterlife again." Dryden smiled as he reached over to punch Millerna playfully on the arm. "And I look forward to teasing you then as well!"

* * *

"Lord Van," croaked a dark robed boy as more hot wind flew into his mouth scratching his already sore throat. He coughed violently before continuing bitterly. "The pathway is in the northern sector of the range. Can we not stop once we reach it? I am about to fall off my horse." Letting go of his mare's red mane, Dilandau coughed again holding his neck with gloved fingers. "This hard ride is killing me!" 

"We cannot, Dilandau. I am sorry." Van answered just as exhausted. He narrowed his dark mahogany eyes in the bright sandy breeze before stating wearingly, "The path is in sight. If we keep this pace, we will reach Fanelia in only several hours."

Grumbling through his dry cracking lips, Dilandau reach to stroke his horse along her crimson crest; giving the mare reassurance of his gratitude for the hard ride. The powerful animal flipped her dripping lips in fatigue and gave a quick snort in reply.

"Wait," Van said suddenly making the silver haired boy glance at him with a worn out expression. Slowing his horse slightly, the king squinted through the sun's glare at the vision that sat before the pathway. "There is something ahead."

"Yeah, a mountain." Dilandau replied cheekily as he coughed again.

"No… it's not something, but someone…" The ebony haired king easily released his controlled power core to enhance his senses. Maroon eyes glowing vibrate red; Van focused his vision on a dark cloaked individual who sat quietly on a stone alongside the beginning of the path.

"How can you tell?" Dilandau asked wonderingly not noticing Van's power enhanced vision.

Van glanced at his silver haired friend in mock-disbelief. Dilandau raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Gotten quicker at summoning it up, have you?" he asked rhetorically informal. The king just smiled and turned his eyes back to this new individual.

"Hold on!" Van announced suddenly. "It is a girl from the Neko-clan!" Coughing from all the sand that flew into his mouth, Van saw the silver haired boy's ears perk up to the situation.

"A Neko? Are you sure?" Dilandau said it as loud as he could without opening his mouth too wide.

"Pretty certain," Van replied quietly. "The characteristically bright colored hair, orange skin… she's has to be…"

"But I thought the Neko-clan was all wiped out less than a year ago."

"That is what I thought too." The king said mystified. He raced closer, wonderingly…

"Um, lord Van?" Dilandau addressed looking questioningly at his ruler. "What are you going to do once we reach the Neko? She could attack us with that power of theirs. We best be on our guard."

"Somehow, I am having trouble believing a little Neko-clan girl will attack two grown armed men in full daylight, Dilandau." The ebony haired boy replied smirking as he steered his horse north along the mountain side. "Cease the dramatics. She may need our help."

"I don't know, my lord, there is something suspicious about this. I can feel it…"

* * *

"Stop the complaining, Utpote!" Balgus called out with a snarl. "This is the best practice for your vox control before you get into harder spells! One more time should do it!" 

"Old man, you said that a long time ago!" Hitomi shouted back, feeling annoyed as usual.

Summon the sword, send the sword back… summon the sword, send the sword back… She had been doing nothing but this boring routine for the past hour. Once her golden weapon had disappeared from her grasp the first time, the old man had taken it upon himself to congratulate her with his own harsh wording--- still; she figured some praise was better than nothing--- and she had gotten this whole, "summoning the power core" down pretty well when it came to the simplicities.

"By the way--- and I'm going to use my first question of the day here--- what other spells are there?" Hitomi asked as she closed her eyes to summon the sword once more. Heat rose steadily in her chest as it trickled quickly and obediently down her right arm.

"There are many different summoning techniques that you will learn on your own. But those are just little trifles. I can advise you about the major enchantments that may or may not come naturally." The old man replied in his scratchy voice. "You can sit down after you have sent it away, Utpote. This will take a while to explain."

In a flash of golden lightning, her sword appeared once more; long and beautiful. And with a quick release of her hand, it vanished instantly once again.

"So tell me," Hitomi said as she moved to sit next to the scarred old man. "What are the main spells that I won't learn by myself? Will I learn them someday soon? Is there anything about prophetic dreams because I think I might already have-?

"Do you want me to answer your first query or not, you silly girl?" Balgus barked at her. "Stop asking questions until I get done with the original one!"

"Well, go ahead then!" the green eyed girl cried as she sat on her knees.

Growling a sigh, the old man began:

"I will be explaining these spells in their rank of easiest to hardest. Hardest in both vox control and the abundance of magic you have. Spells and enchantments come with time and practice. Though, on occasion, some different clans have been known to have specific powers that run within their ancestral line. For example, Lord Van and the blessings he has received from having the mighty Escaflowne as his power source. The Fanel's have been chosen by the powerful White Dragon since the Moloca Wars--- and after having such powerful voxes in your bloodline, you tend to get special "aptitudes". The king has secret abilities that only come with him-

"Van has special powers?" Hitomi interrupted stupidly staring at the old man in rapid interest. "Does this mean I hav-?"

"Please shut the mouth! Just once in my lifetime! Can you do that or is it just too much to ask?" Balgus groaned loudly as he smacked his scarred forehead with his hand.

"Sorry, continue." The green eyed girl quickly apologized and properly folded her hands in her lap to show her obedience.

Balgus raised a suspicious eyebrow at her respectful posture. "So, as I was saying, Van has abilities that come with him. But many individuals in Fanelia have power sources as well from being either a break off branch from the Fanel family or just were blessed with the gift, like you were.

"The simplest of these harder charms you have already mastered: Summoning of the weapon. It does not have to be a sword, but something that goes with your character… much like your horse. You asked earlier why I was allowed into the vehotus with a belted sword…"

"I did but you were too touchy--- as usual---- to give a reply." Hitomi answered crossly.

"I'll tell you now: it is because I do not have enough vox power. When I was younger, I was trained in the ways of Guymelef piloting. Later, when rejected by the other Guymelefs that Fanelia has in their safekeeping, I was told that the power was not with me as strong as it should be. I could not conjure a sword.

"But I do have a specific ability… though it may seem trivial in the long run… and no, I'm not going to tell you what it is." Balgus added gruffly as the auburn haired girl opened her mouth to ask.

"Let me continue with my explanation. Next in the rank of spells is the Guidance, which can mostly be described as a guiding hand, so to speak. Lord Van has this strongly with him, as does most of his elite group. I believe the only one that does not possess some form of Guidance is Dilandau."

"I guess I'll meet this "elite group" when I get to Fanelia, huh?" Hitomi asked.

Balgus gave an unexpected smile which stretched his facial scars. "Not only meet them, Utpote," His grin widened. "You will be joining their leading ranks once you have passed the test."

"Test? I travel all this way and now I am going to immediately go through some test? What if I fail? What will they do? Am I going to be sent home?"

"STOP!" Balgus roared. "Have you no faith in my teaching abilities?! I will have you ready to crush a mountain by the time we reach Fanelia for the trials! Now shut up and let me finish!"

Clearing his throat, he scowled as he rumbled, "Next is Foresight or the ability to see into the future. This particular enchantment has only truly been preformed a small number of times in history. This is because it is a completely different side of the vox magic. There is the side where you summon up your magic core and concentrate on specific spells, but this one is where you do it unconsciously. Foresight is magic of dreams."

Raising her hand quickly, the green eyed girl waited for the old man to acknowledge her. "You want to add something as usual?" He growled.

"I have done this one! I know it! My father told me about Guymelefs once in a story. After that, I dreamed visions of fighting Guymelefs and… I… I dreamed of Van as well. For years, I continually saw him…"

Crossing his arms thoughtfully, the old man smirked, "So you had visions of him too, eh?" Under his breath, Balgus muttered, "Well, I guess I was wrong about his hallucinations after all…"

"Hold it," Hitomi said holding up a hand to steady her exploding brain as it filled with questions. "You mean he dreamed of me too? We both dreamed of each other? How can that be?"

"Good question. And I don't have the answer for it, so do not ask." The old man replied shortly. "Now after Foresight come the physical powers of manipulation. One of them is Mind Waves, or in other words, pressurizing the air to knock back enemies or create invisible shields. Only the Fanel's are known to have this type of power, but it is rumored that the Zaibach Emperor might have some form of it as well."

"I think I almost blew you up with it when the power surge hit me, Balgus." The green eyed girl stated quickly. The old man blinked in surprise. "I could see it… the airspeed of the wind…" Hitomi closed her eyes as the scarred man watched her face with a studious expression. "I could feel everything. It was all under my control…"

"No, it wasn't." Balgus rumbled lowly. "You were under your power's influence, not your own. You could have very well killed me with that spell."

"That was what I wanted to do, remember?" Hitomi muttered bitterly shaking her short hair in disbelief.

"Well, you didn't. I am still here. And the next manipulation after Mind Waves is Transportation." The old man stated quickly making Hitomi momentarily forget her worries. "No doubt you will recognize this one. I believe Lord Van used it to help you leave Hospesland, am I correct?"

Nodding her auburn head, Hitomi said, "He picked me up and took me on the other side of the locked gate."

Balgus shook his head smiling slightly as he grumbled, "Touching another individual is not necessary if you want to take them with you. I believe Lord Van just wanted to pick you up."

"What? Why?" Feeling a slight blush pop onto her cheeks, Hitomi let her mouth open in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

With a light smirk planted on his old face, he continued his explanation without answering, "The technique is mostly willpower. With enough power you could send yourself all the way back to Hospesland instantly if you wished. The key is surrounding your entire body in power. That is where the dangerous part comes into play though. If you are not carefully trained, you could very well loose your hold on the core and have it spin out of control. You might end up in the ocean or on a mountain if you are not careful."

"So, how do you transport other people with you?" Hitomi asked interestedly.

"Naturally it gets harder if you try to move more people, but it is basically the same. Actually, the king is the only one who is able to have enough stamina to transport another person with him. " Balgus added thoughtfully. "Anyway, you cover that person's entire body in your power and force them to enter the transportation void with you. You see why the king had no reason to pick you up? Interesting that he did though…"

He was smirking again. The green eyed girl crossed her arms as the heat in her cheeks rose once more.

"The last and most interesting spell of them all is the ability called Healing. I say 'interesting' because… well, frankly, Utpote… it has never been done."

"Never been done?" Hitomi cried out in surprise as her face faded back to its normal sunburned color. "Then why is it considered one of the biggest spells? You don't even know how to do it."

"It was foreseen long ago by the first pilot of Rutilus that one day the power of Healing will be used to save the life of one important to the future of Fanelia. When this will take place, we don't know… nor why or how… It is considered by most historians in Fanelia to be the most powerful of them all. Giving up your life source to another to save their life…"

Hitomi raised her eyebrows, "Do they die giving the life source away? Is that not your soul?"

"No one knows. That is why it is so venerated. Now enough questions! I need to get you started on foot stances so you don't embarrass me too bad at the trials. So - summon that sword again, Utpote…"

* * *

It was only several minutes until they reached the mysteriously cloaked girl. Now that Dilandau was able to study the girl on his own, he felt immediate distrust hit his instincts. 

Dilandau frowned as he and Van raced closer to the figure in black. Now that they were nearing the beginning path, the silver haired boy could also see the different characteristics that made up the Neko-clan.

There was something about this girl that unraveled him.

Her back was slumped with exhaustion and her head was bent low with some of her strange colored hair slipping out of the hood. Her arms dangled at her side in defeat as she ungracefully perched on the rocky stone that made up the side of the path.

Merle, on the other hand, was lost in her mind of master Folken. He had left her here… alone…

Alone once again…

Stopping his horse with a twitch of the mane, the king and his companion glanced down at the little girl. Van felt worry hit his chest for this poor girl.

Though one of the most intricate details of the Neko-clan was their amazing instincts, the girl had yet to notice their approach. Covering his mouth with an arm from the sandy wind, Van called to the girl loudly as Dilandau frowned suspiciously,, unseen by his lord.

"Lady Neko, what brings you here?"

Glancing up quickly at the two men, Merle felt a jolt in her stomach at the address. She had not even heard their advancement from her lonely thoughts of master Folken. Fear consumed her as she studied the dark haired man sitting effortlessly on a mighty black horse.

His eyes… his eyes were red with demonic power… just as vicious looking as master Folken had described…

This must be… Van Slanzar de Fanel…

What was she to say again? What had master Folken commanded? Nervous butterflies filled her entire torso as she tried to scrounge up the correct words.

"I-I am lost…" she meowed quietly trying to control her panicking stutter.

"What was that, girl?" The silver haired man on the red mare barked at her. "Speak up when you talk to the King of Fanelia! State your purpose for being on the outside borders of our country! Be you a spy from Zaibach?!"

Merle felt her heart freeze as she took a quick intake of breath. Trembling from head to foot, she wondered what exactly to say.

The black haired king gave his companion a glower as he raised his voice commandingly, "That is enough, Dilandau. Do not upset her."

Dilandau… so this was Dilandau…

Merle hadn't expected to meet him so quickly. Glancing him over quickly with her studious eyes, the Neko found that he resembled her master slightly.

The silver hair… her master's silver hair…

Tears slowly began to fill her eyes as she felt her heart long for the sight of him… Unconsciously, she gripped her stomach where his cloak lay concealed, clutching onto the dark fabric as though it would bring him back to her side.

The king grabbed his horse's dark withers and leaped over the hump of his horses black back into a graceful dismount. Slowly, the man lifted his arm with his gloved hand extended as he took a step closer to her sitting position.

"It is alright, young one. Care to give me your name?" Van asked gently with his red eyes glowing brightly in his face.

Crouching away from his hand, the fuchsia haired girl stared into his demonic scarlet orbs with her own dark gaze. "Merle…" She whispered barely audible in the howling sandy wind. She squeezed master Folken's cloak in reassurance. "My name is Merle."

"Merle…" the ebony haired man said softly as he lowered his gloved palm to his side. "That's a lovely name. Why are you alone here, Merle?"

His red eyes were so tender… so soft… Could this peaceful face truly be the image of the country that was as wildly sadistic as master Folken had described?

"Do you have anywhere to go? Any family?" Van asked tenderly. His voice was so nice… so smooth…

"I-I…" Merle swallowed and steadied her vocal cords before continuing. "I am all that is left of my clan. It was a massacre… I am all alone…"

Van could not stop the pang of pity that hit his heart. She was alone? She had no one?

"Lord Van," emitted Dilandau's familiar drawl from behind. "We need to get back, remember?"

There was a pause as Van contemplated the situation. The wind blew strongly forcing the hood off the cloaked girl, letting her fuchsia colored hair spill out limply and dance around her unusually tinted face. Her huge dark eyes left Van's as she turned her innocent and sad stare to the rocky ground below her feet.

Raising his hand once more, the king made up his mind.

"Come with me to Fanelia." He said softly.

"Not again…" muttered Dilandau smacking his forehead.

* * *

Sweat beaded down the bald man's head as he clambered down the dark steps of the dark throne room. The high ceiling seemed endless as it faded into the obscuring menacing black. With the main throne up ahead, the man hardly could stop his trembling limbs from shaking. His blue uniform, signifying his low ranking, didn't seem to help the cold that penetrated the entire castle. 

Breathing out slowly, the bald man saw a mist form in front of his face. Fear rose higher in his chest as his blue regimentals slightly tightened from his tense body.

Nearing the end of the staircase, his green eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness around him. Glancing quickly at the now visible throne, he felt surprise to find it empty.

Where was the Emperor?

Swallowing down the accumulated saliva in his mouth, the man finished the last step. Peeking around himself, the man saw nothing. Yet a trickling horror began to fill his belly as he looked around the empty dark chamber. A chill ran down his spine, sending every hair on his neck skyward.

"_Why are you here?" _

A low whisper materialized behind him as he stared around the chamber completely petrified with fright.

Turning slowly on his spot, the man watch as a dark mystic figure gradually appeared in the air before him. The mists formed together to create a tall cloaked form with a hooded face. With a cry of terror, the bald man immediately fell to his knees, pressing his face against the cold tone floor and spreading his arms out along the ground.

"M-majesty, your loyal servant has been s-sent here to inform your mighty self that General Folken has completed the d-drop off." The man shakily replied. "He is currently on the move to T-trimane as you have commanded." Perspiration rained off the man's forehead as he tried to smash his face deeper into the dark ground. "G-general Folken is awaiting commands as t-to the next course of action."

"_Where did you receive this information?"_ Came the reply. The question was simple, but the voice that carried it was filled with a horrifying calm. The fear was consuming, a complete and unyielding trepidation…

"W-with the hidden falcon," the man's voice was muffled from the floor. "The one the d-dog man knows nothing about."

There was a long pause in which the air temperature began to drop in degrees. Blue regimentals shaking in sheer shock, the bald man's breaths blew more frequently into the misty air. The sound of his gasps was carried off into the vast stony walls, bouncing the sound back and forth noisily.

"_There is a question I have for you, and always I expect an honest reply."_ The sinister voice was much lower; a shadowy evil. It seemed to devour the space of the dark chamber though the air appeared to refuse to hold onto it. Its evil wickedness never echoed in the obscure throne room.

"_Why did you not bring the letter with you instead of coming and telling me? The sincerity of your information is severely lacking evidence."_

The question clambered in the bald man's head as he struggled to breath under the pressuring malevolence…

He had not taken the letter down with him! Why? Why? WHY!?

"I-I don't k-know, M-m-majesty…" The bald man felt his heart seize within his chest.

"…_you don't know…?" _Sneaking a quick glance at his black cloaked Emperor, the bald man noticed quickly that though the Emperor's voice was still there in all its iniquity, the figure was slowly fading into swirls of black vapor. And with a wisp of cloudy fog, the Emperor's cloaked figure disappeared into the darkened chamber.

With a strangled relief, the bald man slowly pulled himself up off the black stone floor as the last of the dark mists leisurely dissipated from view. But as he took to his feet, the bald man gasped as the menacing vapor began to materialize once more. Backing away quickly in horror, the man was only able to give out one good shriek.

Red blood splattered thickly on the stone floor like black water and began seeping through the crevice of the malicious throne room.

* * *

**Don't think I'm weird, but writing evil scenes is sooo refreshing! You get to just take this character and make them completely mysterious and malicious! I must admit... my inspiration for the Zaibach Emperor was indeed Voldemort from Harry Potter! Though, the Emperor is less... how shall I put this?... loquacious than the Voldemort.** **And, in a way, more fearful. He just killed one of his crew without thought! That's messed up!**

**I can't promise anything for a preview to the next chapter because for now I am setting up the scenes for all the characters (and I have to get Rutilus to tell more of her story... (hint: she won't completely finish it till around the end so those who want the entire story now... sorry!))**

**Well, read and review! If you want any scenes in the next chapter, just let me know. Oh and I'm running out of insults for Balgus to give Hitomi. Suggestions for ancient verbal bashing is greatly accepted.**

**Thanks again to the Betas and to all of you out there still reading for me!**

**Blue...**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here we are... chapter 15. **

**This chapter is brought to you by the song Signal Fire by Snow Partol and the highway that lies right next to my house. I drove up and down it trying to gather my thoughts with the song on repeat. **

**Talk about a good song... and an amazingly busy highway during rush hour.**

**A huge shout out to Cev! Helped me out in a tight pickle, she did! And to another... I don't know if I have the right to say her name on this, but she always reviews to me and gives me wonderful suggestions for the story line. (You let me know if you want credit or not, okay?)**

**Alrighty, I'll talk later. **

**READ!**

* * *

There was no way Grison could be telling the truth. 

There had to be some mistake!

Yukari shook her brown head confusingly as she mused over her conversation she had with Grison just that morning…

_His dark eyebrows were knitted together as he lifted a hand to run it through his slightly greasy black locks._

_Yukari crossed her fingers. This was obviously a huge secret. And Amano couldn't know…_

_Just the thought of having undisclosed information that might concern Amano made the brown haired girl shiver with excitement. Not that Yukari was a huge gossip queen or anything…_

"_All right… I'll tell you…" Grison said, slowly lowering his hand, his eyebrows relaxing their furrowed expression. "But only if you promise not to say a word!" He pointed a finger at her and Yukari shook her head earnestly, sealing her submission._

_Looking around quickly for unwanted ears, the boy suddenly grabbed the sleeve of her brown dress and pulled her near one of the small shops that lined the dusty road. The brown-haired girl felt her excitement only increase as he led her to the entryway of a nearby alley. Turning to face her, he lowered his voice to whisper so only her ears could hear._

"_I trust you, Yukari, but I will get worse than suspension if word of this gets to the top. I most likely will loose my chances at ever getting a decent job in the country. You cannot tell a soul, okay?"_

_Yukari grabbed the black fabric on his shoulders and looked Grison squarely in his dark eyes. "Your secret is safe with me." She whispered to him confidently. "There is no need to worry that I would tell, Grison."_

_Turning red slightly from her touching him, the young man cleared his throat quickly and focused his gaze on her neck. If he didn't, he would get slapped for sure for trying to look lower…_

"_I… I had the nighttime shift with two others in my regiment that night." He began shyly. "Every three hours, one of us has the duty to walk the main road to check for anyone who might be out of their house after dark. I had gone the first round so it was another's turn to go. He refused to go alone, so I convinced the both of them to go together and I would finish the patrol at dawn._

"_Only several minutes had gone by since my guard companions had left… when…when __**they**__ suddenly showed up…" He stopped to look around himself once more in fear. The alleyway was completely empty. Yukari lowered her arms from his small shoulders and motioned for him to continue. _

_Her heart was beating so fast-_

"_The strange thing is, the gate never opened. What caught my attention so quickly was the fact that within a blink of an eye, there were two figures instantly inside the border patrol regiment." The black haired boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was wide awake at the time, so I can remember their exact expressions. He was holding her hand, trying to pull her towards the ladders that led outside to the desert. She resisted though, not moving an inch-"_

"_Who was it?" Yukari interrupted in a sharp whisper, "Some man was trying to force a girl out of Castra?"_

_Grison lifted his dark gaze into Yukari's in fright and his face became pale. "I-I-I…" He stuttered tensely. "I am breaking my promise to h-her by telling you…" _

"_You told me you would tell." The brown haired girl stated. Once again grabbing his shoulders, she leaned closer to his pimply face as he trembled with fright. Cheeks turning instantly from pale to bright red, the boy had to strain to keep from looking at her chest one more. "Grison, please, I must know."_

_There was a pause. _

_Grison suddenly gave a big defeated sigh._

"_It was Amano's step-sister and the King of Fanelia." The black haired boy whispered hanging his head in defeat. Yukari felt her heart seize in her chest. "He was holding her hand and urging her to the ladders. I recognized her in the dark and ran out of the watch tower to see what was happening. Once on the ground, I called out to her. She recognized me at once."_

_The brown haired girl squeezed his shoulders hard, as if she wanted to stabilize herself. She asked shakily, "So he took her …?"_

_With his head still hung, the boy continued, "I asked her what she was doing. She said that she was running away."_

"_Running… away?" Yukari whispered unevenly. Frustration began to build in her chest as she felt the absurdity of the words hit her painfully. "She told you she was running away?!" She shook his shoulders slightly with each word._

_Grison nodded and continued mournfully, "He pulled a long sword out of no where and acted as though he was protecting her from me. She calmed him though by putting her arm around his waist. I had just seen him several hours earlier. I was the one who had led him and his burly companion to General Chester."_

"_You let him in…" Yukari couldn't settle her thoughts. "How could you not catch him when he first snuck in? You are the wall defense, for crying out loud!"_

"_Shhh…" Grison's face lit up with terror. He glanced quickly at the civilians walking by the alleyway. "Say it louder, will you?!"_

"_But… you are suspended for…" Yukari's eyes opened wide. "You opened the gate for him, didn't you?"_

"_She wanted to leave!" Grison cried out softly in defense. "She told me she was in love! She was going to marry him in Fanelia! They were eloping together!"_

"_Elope!? What nonsense!" Her grip on Grison tightened as she whispered fiercely, "There is no way Hitomi would run away with a stranger in the middle of the night, you got that? It is impossible…" _

"_She told me not to tell anyone… especially Amano…" Grison reached up to cover his face with his hands. Yukari couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but as he shook his greasy head in shame, he wailed loudly, "And now I've told the one person that could turn right around and blab to the General himself!"_

"_This is serious, Grison." The brown haired girl cried out in frustration. "Our borders have been breached. The King of Fanelia just waltzed right through our defensive line as though it was nothing! And you let him escape!"_

"_Yukari, she loves him! I know it!" The dark haired boy's shout was muffled by his hands, but still loud enough to attract attention for anyone wanting to hear outside the alleyway. "And he loves her. The way they acted around each other… their smiles…they held each other so lovingly…"_

"_It must have been some sort of spell." Yukari said shaking her head in disbelief. "The king is known as the most powerful human in their country. They are supposed to have magical energy beyond even our imagination! He put a spell on Hitomi to make her love him and run away with him… and one on you to make you believe it!"_

"_That's… that's not true…" Grison cried out unsteadily and lowered his hands from his face to gaze at Yukari tearfully. "Right as I opened the gates, I knew something important was going to happen. I did it for a reason beyond my own understanding. It was as if I had released the wall that had held in a force more powerful than Gaea has ever known."_

"_Grison… you have to tell someone…" Yukari said. She took her hands off his shoulders and took a step back. "I know you were bewitched into believing Hitomi's fabrication about some elopement, but look deep in your heart and you will break this spell that the king has put on you. He wanted you to believe it; therefore, Hitomi wanted you to believe it too. She was bewitched as well! And if you confess to the General that you were under a spell, no one will blame you for letting them go."_

"_But it is not true! You're encouraging me to lie!" Grison lowered his arms and closed his watery eyes in disappointment. "Though I might be able to encourage this falsehood to everyone else, I cannot lie to myself, Yukari. My entire being is telling me that I let Hitomi go for a good cause. She wanted to leave… she loves him… and she has something she must do…"_

"_What are you talking about?" The brown haired girl cried out. "You are crazy, Grison! You have to confess!" _

"_Are you going to tell now, Yukari?" The black-haired boy whispered to her as he pierced her face with his dark, soggy eyes. Grison's face was shadowed with seriousness, uncharacteristically aging his features. _

_The expression did not suit his round boyish face. _

"_Are you going to turn me in? Get me arrested for treason?" _

_Yukari paused in wonderment. Would she tell? Would Grison get arrested for assisting the king if he denied the spell put on him? _

_She didn't want him to get into trouble… _

_But he should have thought about the consequences before opening the gate and letting her __**only**__ friend get kidnapped!_

"_I promised you I wouldn't," Yukari replied quietly as she crossed her fingers behind her back, "And I intend to keep that promise."_

"_Thank you," he said with a relieving sigh, "I know this is hard for you to keep inside, so I thank you for your confidentiality."_

Yukari could see no other way. She would have to tell someone.

Gazing down at the dirt road that led to her brown house, the girl sighed at her situation.

Her friend wasn't that selfish. She would have told someone--- anyone--- if she was even remotely thinking about eloping with some stranger. Hitomi would have thought about how Amano would feel--- how she would feel--- if she suddenly disappeared.

Yukari felt her eyes squint as a small unexpected tear rolled down her cheek.

Her only friend was gone, she was all alone, and Amano was in pain because of it.

Amano… Yukari loved him. She could admit that to herself. She loved him so dearly… so tenderly. His current depression made her hurt for him. She had thought showing she was there for him would help. He seemed to have gotten worse though.

And that was why Yukari would tell. She would fix this pain that Amano was in.

Wiping the rogue tear that crept slowly along her face, Yukari straightened her apron with trembling fingers.

There was no other explanation. Hitomi was kidnapped, Amano was in sorrow, and Yukari held the information in fixing this problem. She detained the answer for all their tribulations.

She would tell. They would go recover Hitomi from the clutches of Fanelia---

For her friend's sake, and for Amano's….

* * *

Long blonde hair blew strikingly in the ever-present sandy breeze. The man underneath those golden tresses stood tall in the desert sun. Balancing easily on the rocky steps, the beautiful young man gently reached down to stroke the horse's shimmering coat lovingly. 

"There now, Scherazade, you feel better now, don't you?" He whispered gently into the stallion's shiny ears. The horse flipped its lips in comfort.

Feeling an approaching presence, the blonde man turned his effervescent blue eyes towards the east as he witnessed two figures urging their horses down the mountain side. A smile graced the man's lips as he turned to wave at the approaching men. One had white-blonde hair, and the other a messy black.

The king had finally returned. And right on time, too.

Swiftly, the young man jumped gracefully onto his horse's brown back and dug his heals gently into his stallion's flanks. Closing in the space between them, he skidded to a stop with just a quick gentle tug of brown mane.

"Lord Van," The blonde man called in welcome. "Good to see you have returned so soon. And Dilandau," He addressed the silver haired boy with nod as Dilandau ran his fingers through his dusty white hair with a tired and grumpy scowl, "Good to see your temper has not improved."

Dilandau scowled even more.

"What news of Zaibach, Allen?" Van called out as he trotted carefully down the steep mountain side. "The Foresight showed me of an upcoming battle."

"As always, you are as quick as ever, my lord," Allen smiled as he bowed head in respect. "Jajuka has sent word that Zaibach is moving to the Trimane. Looks like you came just in time too. They should be at the Pasture in less than three days." Glancing around himself mockingly, the long-haired man raised his blonde eyebrows before saying, "I guess Hospesland said no?"

"As quick as ever, Schezar," Dilandau scorned with a snort.

Giving the silver haired boy a slight frown, Allen turned his beautiful eyes to study his king. His eyes widened as he saw small orange arms wrapped tightly around his lord's waist. "Um… Lord Van?" Allen began as he guided his horse to walk around Van's backside. "Is that a child or was Balgus experimenting on youth potions again?"

Van chuckled as he replied warmly, "This young lady is my guest. She will stay in the castle until I can find her a proper home. Her name is Merle."

Leaping off his horse gallantly, Allen strolled to Van's side. He studied the small girl with soft quiet eyes. Merle's own dark eyes connected with his gaze and she felt shame hit her heart.

This man was almost as good-looking as master Folken.

"Orange skin… such bright beautiful colored hair… from the Neko-clan, I presume?" he whispered tenderly.

The king nodded and said, "I hope to introduce her to Gadeth. I believe he's running out of hiding spots for that fruit launcher of his. He would appreciate the tips she could bring."

"Lady Merle," said the beautiful blonde man, smiling attractively, "Please do not shy away. I wish to see your lovely face."

Merle tightened her grip on Van's stomach as the blonde haired man got closer. With a frightened squeak, she buried her head in the hood of her cloak to hide her vibrant hair and whiskered cheeks.

"No need to be afraid, young one." Allen said gently as he reached out a hand to touch her orange arm.

Gasping in fearful nervousness, the little girl wrenched her offended arm away and clung tighter to Van with the other. "Better stop, Allen," The black-haired king replied with a grunt. "She's starting to hurt my intestines."

With a laugh, the handsome man backed away slowly as he asked, "So where is the old codger, anyway? Ran away for good this time?"

Van smiled slightly as his eyes moved from Allen's face to study the green fields ahead.

Fanelia…

Finally, he was home again…

"I'll be explaining that later once all the vehotus are rallied together." Van answered softly as his mahogany gaze filled itself with Fanelia's beauty. "For now, we must make our way to the castle. There are battle preparations to begin…"

* * *

Sweat rolled steadily down Hitomi's back as her arms shook with the weight of her illuminating sword. Eyes open and securely fastened on the old man in front of her, she breathed in deeply to relax her straining muscles. With her left leg tucked slightly behind her right and her sword grasped in both hands, she raised her arms to her right shoulder and pointed the sword tip directly at Balgus' large form. Her right foot curved in a grove in the sand as the green-eyed girl balanced the left foot on her big toe. She felt the sandy breeze pick up and dance her cloak behind her back; she was ready and waiting for some form of action. Breathing in the intensity of the moment, the green eyed girl firmed her grip on the shining weapon and slowly went over the steps Balgus had just told her. 

_Feel the wind… the speed, the smell, the taste… embrace its aura… release the power core and let it saturate your mind… use the power to push the wind's velocity… slowing it down…solidifying its atoms and elemental particles together… until it forms a unyielding shield…and then charge him full speed…_

This was one of those "easier said than done" moments.

More perspiration rained down her skin as she attempted to reach inside the core. Her arms shook with the pressure on her underdeveloped biceps.

The core inside… reach the core…

Slowly--- ever more slowly than it had ever come in the past--- the power came to her. Hot, blistering energy tumbled through her chest at an almost minuscule pace. It was heavy, full, and scorching.

Completely untamable!

Hitomi closed her once firm concentrated eyes and clenched her teeth against the power. The sizzling boil of her vox cooked her entire chest cavity as it began to spread lusciously through her system. Trembling, she clutched her sword with tight fingers.

"Control it, Utpote," Balgus rumbled softly behind her closed eyes. "Control the core. You are the one who it resides in; therefore, it has to listen to you and no one else."

The searing energy was not controllable.

"Balgus…" Hitomi panted with fear and pain. "It is too… heavy!"

"Don't let go of it!" the old man barked. "Hold it there. Gain control of its flow!"

Breathing in deeply once more, the green-eyed girl kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on the blistering heat inside. A strange determination ensnared her mind as her core kept its steady release.

_Alright,_ she thought firmly. _This is my power, and I will control it!_

Once again… easier said than done.

The power refused to stop flowing. Her core had cracked open, and now, just like spilling water, the vox dripped out increasingly thick, piling up inside her. It trickled insanely slow down her torso, pooling in her belly.

"I will control you…" she whispered to herself. "You will be tamed…"

_**I will help, Hitomi. Just let-**_

_No, Rutilus. _Hitomi commanded forcefully as her throat began to gradually tighten. _I will do this without you. I have to be the one in control. _

_**You still need my help, though. **_Her voice was worried.

_I can do this. _The auburn-haired girl thought determined as she swallowed hard. _Have faith in me, Golden River, for your power is my power as well!_

Several seconds passed. Then Hitomi heard a sigh in defeat. _**Alright,**_ _**I believe in you, my shining one. Find your strength inside...**_

Rutilus's voice faded as a small golden light appeared in Hitomi's vision.

The power had reached into her mind… it was saturating her skull…

If she did not control it soon, it would take over her once again!

Overwhelmingly exhausted, the green eyed girl clutched her still upraised sword for support as she tried, with her will and mind, to push on the ever growing glow in her eyes. Her throat was closing from the pressure of the magic.

Her breathing was becoming labored as the vox refused to halt its climb up her neck.

On and on the power continued… pushing… pursuing to control her body once more.

_You will not control me! _She commanded it weakly. _You will __**never**__ control me!_

A low growl forming in her tight throat, she felt her anger flare suddenly in the wrath of the blazing heat.

But… it was not the anger of rage…

It was determination.

Consuming herself in the angry flow, she pushed on the gold in her eyes that was now threatening to out spread the blackness of her own closed eyelids. Ramming the rough willpower of her soul against the blistering power, Hitomi saw in her blind sight the golden vox shimmer to a slower pace in the wake of her angry fortitude.

It had slowed down! She did have control!

Strengthen by this success, Hitomi fueled her anger once more, resolved to dominate this power once and for all. And gradually, millimeter by millimeter… the gold retreated back out of her mind's eye. Oozing down the back of her neck, it began to stir with the rest of the vox that continually poured out of her power core.

"That's it, Utpote!" Balgus's voice suddenly sounded. "Push it back!"

"You will not have power over me…" Hitomi growled in her throat as she squeezed her eyes tightly. The heat concentrated inside her chest; a scorching flood. "I will… control… you…"

The power still filtered from her core. She had to stop it…

Wearily, Hitomi felt her mind sag in exhaustion. It had taken a lot just to push it out of her skull and now she had to close herself completely from a seeping torrent that refused to shut.

But as her despairing thoughts grew, so did also the controlling anger that had once over flown within.

_You cannot have this control you. _The green eyed girl thought angrily at herself. _You are the chosen pilot of the legendary Golden Guymelef. You are powerful! Strength lies inside! So, make it do what you want, Hitomi! Prove to everyone you were meant to be here! _

_YOU ARE MEANT TO BE THE PILOT OF RUTILUS FLUMEN! _

With her determination building inside once more, the green eyed girl knew she was strong enough!

"CLOSE!!" Hitomi suddenly roared as she rammed her willpower into her core.

The force of her mind collided with the down pouring mass of blazing heat.

And slowly…

Gradually….

It closed.

The seepage was gone. Her core had shut.

But the power still ran through her veins. The left over energy stirred blazing hot in her body, saturating her entire being in the excess magic.

This did not deter Hitomi as she turned her new mind strength to the surfeit of vox power. Smiling slightly in her controlling determination, the green eyed girl swiftly guided the heat to her mind's eye as she opened her now golden lit eyes to Balgus once more.

"You know what to do, Utpote," Balgus rumbled quietly. "Now do it."

_I can do it…_

The wind blew… soft and light… she could see it. Swirls of illuminated streaks.

The colors of the wind. The particles were visible in a silhouette of shadows.

Now to solidify… make even the wind itself bend to her will…

Her golden eyes followed the patterns. Shape after shape, twirl after twirl, the breeze blew steadily, flowing freely in the air.

_Slow…_ Hitomi thought softly. _Slow…_

The heat in her eyes released obediently, shifting to concentrate on the breeze that danced with her cloak.

_Slow… slow…_

Gradually, the wind that pushed against her body began to slow. Particles leisurely let themselves get jostled by the dawdling breeze.

_Pressurize… Compact together… Become a force… solidify… _

Golden eyes gazed beautifully at the compacting wind. Heaviness was beginning to form in the wind as she let her power gradually seep out of her eyes.

It was working!

Turning her eyes back on the old man in front of her, a small smile formed on her face.

"It's working, Balgus." She cried out. "Can you see it? It's pressurizing!"

"Don't loose your control of it just because you see it working!" The old man barked. "And straighten up that form. Your sword has dropped several degrees!"

Still smiling, Hitomi fixed her posture and bathed her mind with the determination that had fueled her powers.

The wind was beginning to change. Its slow force field had created a slight barrier for the rest of the rushing breeze that came with the desert. It was visible to Balgus that the wind was indeed becoming a Mind Wave.

What a powerful being she was. To have shut off her power core and use the excess magic to accomplish one of the most hardest spells known to Fanelia!

He had never seen anything like it.

Hitomi, on the other hand, watched closely as the atoms within the wind became solid in structure.

It was done… she had actually done it…

_And then charge him full speed…_

The last step in the process.

Narrowing her eyes in supreme confidence, Hitomi breathed in deeply.

And now… it was time to fight!

* * *

The ride was only several hours long, but the scenery had changed drastically from the desert soil that Merle was used to. Green filled the fields as trees, taller than any she had ever seen, reached to the heavens with healthy extended arms. 

What _was_ this strange paradise?

The gates were bigger than anything Merle had ever seen. Fanelia was huge!

Large stony bricks clung to the massive wall that held the fortress together. Though the wall was quite large and seemed to touch the very sky itself, the mighty wooden gate was open to allow easy passage in and out of the country itself.

Wrapping her arms even more tightly around the king's stomach, the small girl wondered how the king kept out spies from other countries.

Spies like her…

Master Folken had been right. They would allow anyone in.

Merle gazed in amazement at her surroundings. Fanelia was the definition of oddity. She could see why Zaibach would want to destroy it.

It went against everything Zaibach stood for.

As the blonde man, the king, and the silver-haired boy urged their horses through the gates, Merle could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

Multi-colored tents lined the main dirt road like a rainbow mirage, while stone buildings braced the different shops from the harsh breeze. Everywhere were people of many different races, each with special and unusual characteristics. A pair of children playing in the street had dark braids all around their head like halos. Yet still others came to them who had such a vibrant shade of white that it almost hurt Merle's sensitive eyes. They played together… yet they were all so different…

The people everywhere were conversing, even though they had nothing in common.

Brown, blue, green, black, white, gray… were accepted here. Still some with non-human characteristics such as beaks, fur, feathers, scales, and… whiskers…

They all co-existed in this one country… this one world.

This was unreal.

Everyone in Zaibach was the same. The same hair and eyes… the same tense expression on their faces…

Master Folken's silver hair was an oddity in the North. Different was usually not acknowledged.

However, here…

Here it was naturally diverse. And everyone just accepted it to be that way…

"All hail Lord Van, King of Fanelia!" The beautiful blonde man named Allen shouted out to the crowd and everyone came to line the streets in awe. Merle felt her face turn red as the people studied her. She was sitting behind their king after all. Wasn't that rude?

But no… they smiled. Some of the children she saw earlier ran alongside their horses, giggling with joy.

The bright haired girl didn't understand it. Why were they smiling at her? Why did these strange people trust her even though they are not of the same race?

It went against everything Zaibach represented.

Everything that Merle had ever been trained to understand was changing.

But no, they could not accept her…

They didn't know her. She was a spy! She was helping to destroy their country! The only one who would accept her for being a Neko would be her beloved master Folken. He was the only one who mattered in this world…

"Don't be scared, Merle," whispered the black-haired man in front of her. His voice was low and warm. "Here, you will always have a home."

Merle couldn't explain the alien tears that suddenly filled her eyes.

* * *

CLANG! 

Her golden sword hit hard against Balgus' defending return. Bracing the strength of her blow with her feet, Hitomi clenched her teeth as she pushed fiercely on the old man's defense. Lifting her elbows to support her hilt, she noticed Balgus was not even struggling.

And this infuriated her…

"Lesson twenty-eight: Use the power, Utpote," Balgus stated calmly. "Drive my hand with it. You have the wind on your side. Now _use it_!" And with that, the old man threw off her charging assault making her back away several feet.

Breathing in deeply after catching her feet, Hitomi felt the wind brush to her side. Focusing her golden stare straight on the man in front of her, she easily solidified the wind's pressure in one blink.

He would not throw her off this time.

Guiding her body back into charging position, Hitomi knew the power was on her side. She lifted her sword to point at the old man once more… this time, the blade held straight and direct. She could not miss.

With a sharp powerful cry, the sand rose steadily behind her as she charged once more, this time with the intent to hurt…

… To kill…

CLANG!

Their swords met once more. The rush of power filled the air, electrifying the border around them. As golden swirls of pressurized wind swirled around her, Hitomi let her illuminated eyes glow into the old man's dark orbs. They reflected brightly.

She smiled. He gasped in shock.

Slowly, as their swords stood still within the impacting clash, the connected blades moved inch by inch closer to the old man's body.

She was besting his strength…

The wind pushed with her, magnetizing her power numerously.

With his sword being driven back, Balgus increased his force on his weapon's hilt, attempting to push Hitomi back again.

It was as if he was pushing a mighty oak. She was immovable.

"How is this, old man?" Hitomi growled through gritted teeth. "Got anymore lessons for me?"

"Just one," the old man snarled back as his large arms began to tremble with the effort to keep her off. "Lesson twenty-nine: Don't loose focus on your open spots."

"Huh?"

The golden-eyed girl never saw it coming as the old man suddenly dropped to the ground, still holding his sword against hers. And with that, he swiped at her knees with his thick leg, successfully knocking her to the ground.

"Oof!"

She landed hard on her back as her sword dropped with a sharp ring onto the sandy ground. Panting, Hitomi looked up into the old man's pompously proud face as the power slip effortlessly out of her mind and dissolve into her core once more. With her green eye color returning, Hitomi broke off her stare from Balgus to stare dejectedly at the sandy floor below. Her fist clenched into a tight fist, clutching roughly on sharp sand particles.

She had lost…

She thought she had almost beaten him, too.

The sound of clapping sounded above her head. Looking up in confusion, Hitomi watched as the old man walked closer to her position on the sandy ground.

"Very good! I did not expect such an aggressive charge from you!" He chucked slightly still applauding slowly. "I guess you are not afraid to hurt me. And that's what I like to see when I train."

Sliding her legs along the gravely ground, Hitomi felt fatigue hit her body as she tried to stand. Grunting, she used her hands to help her push off the ground.

She was on shaky legs, but at least she was up once more.

Holding out her arm to the ground, she watched Balgus's scars stretch into a smile as her sword leaped obediently into her hand.

"It's only been four days and you have already mastered Sword Summon and Mind Waves." He shook his head in amazement. "I underestimated you."

"I'm ready to learn further," Hitomi panted moving back into charging position. Her knee cracked loudly as she did so.

"Please, once more, Balgus."

The old man looked at her through his scarred face. "No," He said simply. "You have had enough for today."

As Hitomi opened her mouth to object, he smoothly cut in by saying, "It is not wise to overdue your powers. Lesson thirty: Even the strongest of individuals must rest."

Settling himself heavily on the sand with a sigh, the old man patted the gravely ground next to him. "Come join me. There is something I wish to ask you, Utpote."

"But…" Hitomi sputtered. "I… I…"

"You will come here and sit." Balgus rumbled quietly. Looking back at her with his dark eyes, the old man said, "I promise you, tomorrow, I won't be so easy."

Lowering her weapon, the green-eyed girl sighed as she lifted her arm to hold out her sword. With a release of her hand and a crack of electric power, it vanished from sight.

"You want to ask me something?" Hitomi asked in confusion as she joined by his side. The sun was just beginning to set below the western sky, illuminating the sandy dunes in a glorious hue. Turning her eyes onto Balgus' face, she was surprised to see him staring softly into the sky. She had never seen him with such emotion in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Before," the old man started in a low voice still gazing into the beautifully colored heavens, "Before when you had the power surge this morning, you called to someone." There was a pause in which Balgus crunched his eyebrows in mystification. "You asked about Rutilus…"

"I did?" Hitomi said in surprise. "I don't really remember much during the whole power overload thing."

"You called to her…" Balgus whispered quietly. "You called to Rutilus Flumen." Turning his eyes onto hers once more with his face still crunched, he asked, "Why did you? Why did you call to her? Your vox is her power, but even lord Van cannot directly call upon The White Dragon, Escaflowne. So why…?"

"Balgus," the green eyed girl said looking down onto the sandy ground below her. "There is a reason, but I do not know how to explain it so you would understand." The old man waited patiently as she swallowed a strange lump that had formed in her throat. "You see, the thing is, Rutilus is with me right now. She resides within my mind, telling me of her past, giving advice on what to do. She is apart of me. Always has been, apparently."

Lifting her eyes, Hitomi felt a small smile creep onto her face at the old man's expression. Eyes wide, mouth hung open, he was the definition of shocked.

"You… have The Golden River's spirit within you? A mere girl… chosen to be the highest warrior of our age." He seemed unrecoverable. "I give apology to the power that resides within you for past and future insults that I deliver."

"She thinks you're funny, actually." Hitomi said crossly. "She loves to poke fun at me. Humiliate me even." Shaking her head with a reluctant smile, the auburn-haired girl continued warmly, "But she is probably my best friend. I talk to her all the time."

"That is why you never pay attention to me. You are always conversing with Rutilus Flumen... aye me… the mighty Golden River… residing personally in you…"

Yep, he wasn't recovering from _this_ anytime soon.

"Interesting… very interesting…" the old man muttered to himself as he turned his gaze to the sunset in front. _The River is with her always, continually inside giving advice whenever she needs it. The girl must have some form of channel device. Something Rutilus is linked to. But what is it? And what could be so great about this girl that the Guymelef would choose her? There were plenty of stronger, more capable women in his country. _

_Yet, _He mused quietly still staring at the sky, _the girl had the willpower of iron. She even had driven back my sword… So much strength… it was amazing to even contemplate…_

Balgus was startled out of his thoughts as a sudden unexpected pressure on his shoulder. Looking down, he could not stop the smile that spread onto his face.

Her head had fallen onto his shoulder. She was fast asleep.

Holding her head with one hand, the old man moved to support her knees under his arm. Cradling the small girl in his arms, he walked slowly back to the campsite, the smile still planted firmly on his face.

_

* * *

_

_Blood… blood spilled everywhere. It was a crimson river…_

_Hitomi watched in horror as men raged against each other, screaming in a language that spelled both torment and victory. Everywhere the carnage of war bathed the once green grass in its butchery. _

_Focusing her eyes on one individual out of hundreds, Hitomi gasped as she watched the king, Van Fanel, swipe his sword into a man's unfortunate gut, slitting his stomach open. Turning swiftly, the ebony-haired man quickly dodged a sword that had come his way only to stab once more. Behind him, red Guymelefs as tall as trees rained fire upon the countryside, turning even their own men into piles of ash._

_Blood… it filled the crevices of this once beautiful pasture. _

_Was she to contribute to this carnage? Was the future of her life?_

_The vision flashed sudden gold, erasing the horrific battle from her eyes. In its place came a small dark room. Through a cracked door, she could hear someone weeping…it sounded like a man._

_Nudging the door open slightly, Hitomi felt her heart break as her eyes fell upon a shaking crouching figure in shadow. He wept loudly. The agony he let out filled the room with a suffering torture. His misery seemed to infect the very walls themselves as the shadows over him grew larger._

_Who was he?_

_Entering further, the door gave a loud squeak, startling the man from his sorrow. _

"_Who's there?" He commanded in a rough voice. "Show yourself!"_

_With the light of the doorway upon his face, Hitomi gasped as her eyes gathered in the tan face of the mourner._

_And instantly, his wild ebony hair vanished within the folds of her nightmare as he vanished from her sight in shades of golden hue…_

* * *

**Ahh, battles... I can't WAIT to write them! One is coming up soon too! OOO, I'm soo excited!**

**The plot has almost reached the point of no more character intoductions! YAY! All the characters are set up and now I can write more freely! **

**Have anything you want me to add in the story, just let me know and I'll try to stick it in somehow. It might be more in the future if its Hitomi and Van related. However, with the vehotus characters, I can basically do what I want with them. I'll take requests. **

**I seriously suggest Snow Patrol's new song! Man, it got me out of a tight situation. I LOVE music! It saves my butt almost everytime!**

**Thanks again for reading! Now if you'd only review and tell my what you thought... lol!**

**blue...**


	16. Chapter 16

**And the next chapter is here. **

**Not much to talk about really. If I think of something, I'll let you know at the bottom.**

**Oh and a thank you to Cev, of course! As well as everyone who reviewed. 200 reviews... I'm speechless... **

**Now, read!**

* * *

"BALGUS!" 

Hitomi sat up and her golden eyes opened wide. Grabbing her head with clenched fingers, the auburn haired girl felt tears hit her cheeks as her cries fell into huge sobs. Sweat dripping heavily down her forehead, her skull felt on the brink of explosion. The heat had filled her mind, scorching like an angry flood.

The old man was at her side within an instant.

A heavy hand lightly brushed her shoulder as rough leathery skin curved itself around her wet face; brushing her streaming tears away and smoothing her sweaty auburn bangs back.

"Utpote, what is it? What's wrong?" His voice was gentle and warm.

"Stop the pain… there was so much death… blood…" Her voice cracking from her heavy weeping, Hitomi pulled at her short hair as she placed her blazing head between her knees. Letting go of her face, the old man moved his thick arm to wrap itself around her back in comfort.

"It covered everything…" she wept loudly trying to describe her horror, her eyes still saturated with golden aura. "He was in so much torment…"

"Who?" Balgus's gently replied in a low rumble. "Who was in torment? What did you see?"

The dark headed man…

Van… her vision was of Van.

His agony filled every crevice of her soul as her mind rang with his outburst cries. His pain was so intense, so passionate… what could have caused such deep anguish?

_**You saw it, didn't you?**_ Rutilus's presence had come, calm and collected. _**It came to me as well. You now see the terror of war and the destruction it brings…  
**_  
"What did I see?" Hitomi whimpered as tears streamed down her face. Rocking back and forth, a cry erupted within her as she closed her eyes. The vision was replaying itself in the darkness behind her eyelids. A battle… the smell of decay and blood… a vision of annihilation. Van fought hard, the defender of his country… and she was supposed to be there with him…

"Balgus, there was… there was so much anger…" Her heart clenched painfully as her fiery hallucinating mind brought forth the vision of Van hidden in the shadows of his own guilty desolation. Sobs wreccked over Hitomi's body from his weeping cries. "So much gone…why is he in so much pain?"

_**This is the near future you saw.**_ The river said softly to her. _**Something will happen in this battle that will cause his pain. Something that will change him…  
**_  
"What can I do to stop it, Rutilus?" the green eyed girl muttered softly.

Balgus gazed at her startled. She was talking to the Golden River again.

"Tell me how… I must stop the pain… his pain…"

"You saw Lord Van, didn't you?" Balgus inquired quietly, his arm still wrapped gently around her cloaked shoulders. "You saw a battle coming."

Tears slowly trailing down her sunburn cheeks, Hitomi nodded her heavy head. "It keeps repeating itself, Balgus… it won't stop…"

"You power has built in your head from the Foresight. You must will it back into the core like you did before. Control it before it controls you." He instructed gently. "The power within you is dominant and tough. You have to learn to keep it under control if you wish to help anyone. Apparently, it will come as a ceaseless flood if you never shut it."

"I… can't…" Hitomi cried as she buried her face in her hands. "The vision won't stop…"

"This weeping and crying will do nothing but cause more problems." Lowering his arm from her shoulder, he turned his body to face hers as he placed his huge, rough hands on her upper arms. His voice grew more vigor. "You must be stronger than this! You are blubbering over a vision… something that has not happened yet, and something you obviously can't stop! A true leader is what I've seen these last several hours, not a bawling child. So stop this infernal sniveling and show me the pilot of Rutilus Flumen, you whimpering girl!"

Beautiful golden eyes still glistening with distress, Hitomi fixed the old man with a harsh glower as she immediately saturated her small arms in already overflowing power. Grabbing onto his thick elbows, the golden eyed girl pushed him harshly away from her sitting form. An unexpected golden mist flew from her skin where the energy had pooled thickly in her body and it shot the old man through the air. Making an indented trail through the gravely ground, Balgus went skidding across the sand numerous feet away as his body made a rocky impact with the ground.

"You want to see the pilot of Rutilus Flumen, old man." The golden eyed girl said heavily as she unfolded her legs.

Without even thinking of her actions, instantly Hitomi bent the wind to her will, pressurizing the atoms in the air. Manipulating the air velocity with her willpower and mind, she forced the wind to rush underneath her, lifting her in the air with the strength of a whirlwind. It supported her weight as it set her gently on her feet and obediently swirled in patterns around her like a defensive shield. Influencing the wind even more by tightening the atoms, she maneuvered it to cover herself in a miniature tornado, whipping the sand up a golden array of power. Her cloak flapped and twirled behind her, trapped in the vortex of her blustering weapon.

Holding out her right hand, the golden sword immediately appeared with a flash of crackling lightning in her palm.

She was unstoppable.

_**Stop this, Hitomi! Stop it now!  
**_  
_He wanted to see the power, Rutilus._ Hitomi answered calmly as she fixed the old man with a malicious stare. He had just begun to gather himself up once more, but he was on shaky legs.

Her golden eyes widened slightly as a small part of her brain awoke to the fact that he was armless. His sword had been left lying next to his bunk. Striking him was a mistake. He'd come to her side to help her… she had called to him in her time of need… what was she doing attacking him…?

This was very, very wrong… she knew it was… but it felt exhilarating to be so powerful…

He believes I'm weak… that we are weak, Rutilus…

**_With this behavior, you are the definition of weakness! I, on the other hand, am not to becompared to the likes of you. I am the elemental Water and the source of all your strength! And I will not let your wild temper hurt anyone!_**

**_Never forget: with the power, I am entitled to control you as well!_**

With a choking shock, the golden eyed girl suddenly felt an artic chill scurry through her entire body as the rushing inferno of energy rushed out of her in waves of flickering mist.

Her sword evaporated into the air like a shimmering vapor.

Rutilus had sucked out her power… and it had happened in less than an instant!

Falling to her knees, Hitomi panted deeply trying to regain her thoughts. She felt for her core in panic but it was as though her core was non-existent.

Her power was gone…

Head aching with pulsating pain from the sudden absent of heat, she felt an unexpected calm hit her heart… almost a relief…

What had just happened…?

_**Feel better?  
**_  
The river's sarcastic and fuming tone rang through her pulsating mind. Hitomi felt her stomach drop in shame as she recognized another pitch in the river's voice… disappointment.

_I'm sorry,_ the green eyed girl whispered. _It controlled me, didn't it? I let it take control of my body..._

_**You let it do more than that. You let it take your mind, yourconsciousness... everything. And you just proved to both Balgus and me just how much you still need to learn. The old man is absolutely right, Hitomi. You cannot let visions of the future take away your entire concentration on the true goal at hand.**_

_**You are in training and are not ready for war. There is nothing you can do to avert this battle. But I believe with all my spirit that you were given this vision to help Van through a harsh time in his life, not to prevent it. You will be the one to save him from his misery.**_

_Save him? How would I do that? Van needs me now!_

_**You are not ready! Must I repeat myself! You cannot control yourself properly! Look at what just happened! You almost killed Balgus... AGAIN!**_

Glancing up from her collapsed position, Hitomi's green eyes caught the sight of the old man. From several feet away, he stood still staring at her warily with his dark eyes clenched tight. Knees bent slightly in a defensive position, his hands were scrunched into tight fists in front of his body. He was posed for protection

"Balgus…" Hitomi called to him hesitantly. His tense body loosened slightly in the wake of her voice. "Balgus, I'm sorry… I lost control again…" She bowed her head in shame. "You were only trying to tell me that I am not ready. I see that now. I am not ready for battle…"

"Utpote," the old man said softly as he unfolded his defensive position and walked slowly to her. "Surprisingly enough, I know exactly how you feel. You must understand how it hurts me to hear of a battle that I will not be able to participate in. I am one of the vehotus, Lord Van's elite warriors, and I am stuck here in the desert with the command to train you." As he got closer to her, she noticed with a sharp pang that he was limping slightly.

She had hurt him…

"I, instead of acting on my first instinct of packing up this entire camp and traveling day and night to Fanelia, remembered my responsibility to you and the king. I will train you to be a leader, so that when the time comes you will be a shining star for men to follow. You will be the greatest warrior ever known in the history of time. Your potential is unlimited. Listen to me--- and while you're at it, listen to Rutilus as well--- for I am here to guide you through this. I am your teacher and mentor for a reason…"

He sat next to her with a grunt and stretched his left leg along the sand. Hitomi felt harsh guilt hit her as her green eyes studied him.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I did not mean to hurt you." Her auburn hair obscured her facial features as she bent her head low to hide her shame. "I didn't realize how you must feel about this as well. You probably feel even more compelled to go save Van more than myself… I'm sorry…"

An unexpected smile stretched along the old man's mouth as he listened to her apology. "You care very much for Lord Van, Utpote," he said suddenly. It was not a question, but a statement.

Hitomi's head whipped up quickly as heat--- definitely not from her vox--- filled her face. She quickly covered her head with her cloak's hood.

Care for Van… what is the old man getting at?

"To want to save him immediately in the face of danger shows a true concern for his well-being."

"Doesn't necessarily mean I care about him, though…" Hitomi trailed off, feeling foolish and pulling even more at her dark hood. Slowly, she began to finger the smooth fabric of the long, black cape.

"You like that cloak, don't you?" the old man lightly rumbled. He had a strange look in his eye.

_What a random question…_ the green-eyed girl thought with a confused frown. "Yeah," she answered truthfully. "I do like it. Compared to the old scratchy rags you've given me to wear, why wouldn't I like it?"

"Why you little… I sewed those clothes myself!" Balgus barked.

"That explains it…" Hitomi muttered under her breath as she brushed back her itchy sleeves onto her forearms. "Little heavy on the sleeves, don't you think?"

"A spoiled brat like you needs to be grateful for such clothing." the old man said stiffly. "That little skimpy dress that you came to me with would have torn within the first hour. Yet, I hear no thank you coming from such an unappreciative-"

"Thank you for the clothes, Balgus!" Hitomi said in mock-happiness as she clapped her hands together in sarcastic joy. "They are wonderful and protect me from the sandy winds. I love them oh so much!"

"Humph," the old man grumbled. "You're welcome, you parasitical, infested swine."

She glared at him hard as he cleared his throat to continue his speech. "Going back to the topic at hand, there is something that you must know about that particular cloak. When we enter Fanelia, you must not be seen wearing it… or even having it in your possession."

"Huh? Why not?" She wasn't supposed to wear it? Was this some kind of joke?

"That cloak belongs to Lord Van. It is recognizable as a royal garment. Do you see small crimson design on the hem?"

Hitomi gathered up the cape and traced her fingers on the small intricate print she hadn't noticed before.

This is Van's?

"That means it is a regal article of clothing. And the fact that he has given it to you has added an unexpected, shall we say, symbolism to the equation."

"Is this the part where you are supposed to make sense?" She raised an eyebrow at him and the old man sighed.

"When a man gives a woman his cloak it has a certain meaning towards it. A meaning that I know for a fact Lord Van would not want passed around."

There was a pause.

"I'm still not following you."

Balgus slapped his scarred forehead in frustration.

"If someone sees you with that cloak they will think the king has given it to you, idiot! In Fanelia, it means he has vowed to protect and shelter you for the rest of your life! It is serious business, girl! Have a care and do not embarrass the crowned King of Fanelia by parading in his clothes like some kind of engagement present! Especially when he did not mean to give it to you in the first place!"

"Then why do I have it if he didn't mean to give it to me?" Hitomi shouted back. Her chest felt hard and constricted as she let go of the cape in a huff.

"Because he laid it out on the sand as a blanket for you to sleep on when you first arrived!" Balgus roared back. "And then, he left without a moments pause to Fanelia! He had no intention of giving it to you at all!"

"Oh, okay," the green-eyed girl said sarcastically as she pulled even more at the hood to hide within its soft folds. "I can wear it for now though, right? Or am I shaming the throne by even breathing on it?"

Balgus snorted. "Just don't let anyone see you with it in Fanelia, or it will mean social and possibly political trouble. There are a lot of courtier girls on his tail, him being king and all." His scarred face looking unexpectedly thoughtful as he lifted a huge hand to scratch his gray head. "As soon as you see him, secretly give it back as quick as possible. Unless…" He trailed off with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Unless…?" Hitomi drawled out motioning for the old man to continue.

He had an annoying habit at stopping his sentences at the most interesting part.

"Unless he himself tells you to keep it…"

* * *

Sitting stiffly on a wooden seat at the window, Merle braced an orange palm under her chin as she rested her elbows along the stony ledge. The silky white sleeves of her hand woven gown slid down her furry arms as she sighed. Lights twinkled in and out from the different shops that surrounded the Royal Palace of Fanelia. 

She had made it into the country without any trouble at all. Upon entering the magnificent castle grounds, the king had ordered Merle be kept in the best guest room available and attendants were to be with her hourly to take care of her every need.

But this was not part of her mission. She knew master Folken would be displeased with her just sitting idly in a well-furnished bedroom.

She had to get to that meeting. The king had said something about a gathering of his elite several hours after sunset.

But where was it? How was she going to get in without getting caught?

_"You are sweet, Merle… and you have no other place to go. It is this reason the king will take you into his arms for comfort. And with your unusual talents, we are hoping he will take you with him into battle."_

The battle…

Master Folken wanted her for the battle of Trimane.

_"You are the one who will lead Dilandau to his fate. He belongs with us. With Zaibach."_

"Oh, Master Folken," Merle whispered into the night air as she shivered from the cold breeze. His cloak draping on her lap as if protecting her furred legs from the dark chill. "I miss you so much it hurts. I am not strong enough for this. You should have sent another…"

"You alright, miss?" A hefty scullery maid who had been silently stirring the fire addressed her from behind. "You seem so sad. Might I get something to help? Cup of tea?"

"No, do not trouble yourself," The young girl answered sniffling, still facing the window.

But suddenly, an idea popped into her brain as though it had been planted by master Folken himself.

"However," Merle said turning to face the maid, a small smile spreading on her watery face. "Can you take me to the king? I do not wish to be alone, and I find such comfort with him near."

"From what the guards tell me, His Highness is in a meeting. No one can go in except for those in the vehotus," The maid replied, still poking the fire.

"I will wait outside the door!" the bright haired girl said excitedly. "Just show me where he is!"

"If that is what you wish, I will do as you say," The maid replied obediently.

* * *

Tall candles filled the circular room with a soft incandescent glow. Scarlet curtains framed a large window opening to a night sky that stretched far over the still land of Fanelia. A round table, stationed in the middle of the room, held a crimson red banner that hung off the spherical table and blew softly with the incoming breeze from the gaping window. 

Swallowing hard, an ebony haired man straightened his newly acquired mahogany sleeves and rested his thoughtful tan hands onto the table's surface. Sighing, he stood from his high backed chair and brushed out the fresh crimson tunic that had replaced his dirty, but comfortable, travel worn clothes. Glancing into the faces of his vehotus who surrounded him, Van gazed at them each in turn as they all sat in their respective chairs around the table.

Allen's bright blue eyes watched attentively from Van's right as Dilandau, who sat next to Allen, crossed his arms in boredom and stared at the dripping wax of a candle that lay next to the window. Balgus's empty seat, which was to the right of Dilandau, was being occupied by Dryden's booted feet as he dangerously leaned his chair backwards with only two legs for support. Millerna's eyes were focused in on Van's face while her posture suggested a readiness for any type of grim news that might be waiting to be discussed.

And Gadeth… seemed to have failed to make an appearance… again.

"Where is Gadeth?" Van asked raising a dark eyebrow at the empty seat to his left.

"Your question is the same as ours, Lord Van." Millerna answered stiffly as she crossed her arms to match Dilandau's pose. "Tampering with his little prankster toys probably…"

"It is not right for him to be late for a meeting when it is the eve of battle," Van said seriously, shaking his head in disapproval. "This does not set him in a good light at all."

"He is a child trapped in a grown man's body. No matter what any of us say to him he still continues to play tricks like the common village idiot." Millerna huffed and turned her sharp, irritated eyes to Dryden, who seemed to not even hear the conversation around him and had just begun to hum to himself and twirl his brown hair with bored fingers. Rocking daringly on the two spokes of his chair, the long haired man's eyes had accumulated a dull glaze.

"Perhaps his partner in crime," - the blonde haired woman emphasized the words drastically, still glaring murderously at the obliviously singing brown-headed man - "would know something of his whereabouts."

"Nope, no idea at all," Dryden replied in a monotone voice, not even breaking his blank stare as he continued his little song after answering.

Allen sighed as he shook his long hair off his shoulder. "So he's disappeared again?" He asked with deep irritation.

"**Correction**!"

A loud voice thundered from the corner of the room near the doorway.

"The amazing Gadeth has arrived not a moment too soon! Thank you all for your patient understanding! Had a little trouble dressing for the occasion…"

Everyone froze in shock as their eyes feasted upon the newcomer.

"What the-" Allen cried out in astonishment, his blue eyes going wide at the man in front of him. Immediately after those words, he broke out into heaps of undignified laughter. His long, blonde hair fell in front of his face as he banged his fists onto the wooden table, peals of unsheltered mirth streaming forth like a flood.

Millerna was the next one to break out of the shocked crowd sitting around the table.

She squeaked loudly, turned bright red, covered her eyes quickly with her hands, and shrieked, "GADETH, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Dilandau silver eyes widened as a small reluctant smile creeped onto his usual stoic features.

"Right on, Gadeth!" Dryden whooped as he dangerously leaned further back on his chair. "I didn't think you'd actually go through with it!"

"YOU TWO HAD THIS PLANNED OUT?" Millerna screeched through her fingers. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

Van knew expressing emotion, especially in a case like this, would be quite improper for his station. He was the king, after all. A leader and example for everyone.

However, he could hardly control the amusement that wished to erupt from his body. Clenching his fists tightly against the fabric of the round table, he attempted to suppress his inner struggling and seemed to almost crack a rib in the process. Finally, after only seconds of battling, he let out an unwilling snort. Unfortunately for Van, Dryden punctuated the king's laughter as he finally lost his balance on the tipped chair and fell backwards with a distractingly loud BANG!

The combination was too much.

Van's whole chest seemed to concave to the hilarity of it all. His fit of laughter rang through the room to join Allen's as Dryden grinned heavily at the unclothed man from the stone floor, his brown hair skewed along the ground.

"Chilly in here, isn't it Gadeth?" Dryden whispered winking up at him.

"Oops, seems I forgot something, didn't I?" Gadeth stated innocently, crossing his arms against his bare chest.

"FORGOT SOMETHING?" Millerna shouted in horror, her voice muffled by her hands. "Whatever gave you that impression, you idiot!? Put some clothes on NOW!"

"If you insist," the nude man said simply as he ran a hand through his short, wavy locks. "But I will admit, Millerna, it is quite a nice breeze out tonight…"

Van snorted so loud it hurt his nose.

"NOW!!" she screeched loudly.

"Now, Lord Van," the naked man addressed his chortling king with absolute seriousness. "I hate bringing civil dispute to our current state of mind, but I seemed to have benefited the room's morale with this particular type of apparel. Just because someone-who-will-remained-unmentioned" ---he glanced suspiciously at Millerna's covered face as he said this--- "has decided to hold certain prejudice ideals with my current attire shouldn't necessarily mean that I should take away our moment of happiness. And besides, inspiration has come to me while I was in this form and I rushed from out of the depths of my cavernous bedroom to spread my epiphany with all present!" He gave a low, absurd bow as he finished by politely inquiring, "Permission to stay as currently dressed?"

Van breathed in deeply to relieve the cramp that had accumulated in his stomach from laughing too hard, but he was only able to wheeze, "Gadeth, mind the lady."

"You are missing the entire idea, Lord Van!" The naked man objected enthusiastically as he placed his hands on his bare hips in pride. "Think of it! What a distraction! Zaibach will never know what hit them!"

The room was, once again, silent in shock except for Allen, who was still banging his fist on the table with laughter, and Dryden, who was had just righted his chair and was now slumping back into the hard wooden seat. He braced his feet like before into Balgus's empty chair and once again leaned back dangerously on the two back legs.

"It was my idea, Gadeth! Don't go taking the credit for it!" Dryden complained.

"As somewhat ingenious as that sounds, my good fellows," Dilandau said in a drawling voice, though his face still held a small smile. "Please Gadeth, cover yourself for our sake as well as Millerna's. Besides, I think Schezar is about to have a heart attack."

Sighing in defeat, Gadeth closed his dark eyes muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "never see anything my way…"

Unraveling his small core within his bare chest, the short haired man slowly began the summoning charm he knew so well. In seconds, his nude body began to shimmer with green light, and instantly he was dressed in his usual furry tight pants and a gapping silk shirt. "Better?" he scowled sulkingly, making his way to the empty chair next to Millerna, who peaked at him with sigh of relief through her fingers.

"Liked what you saw, Millerna?" Dryden winked at her, and her face turned furious as she scooted her chair away from Gadeth.

"Like it?! You two are vulgar!"

Dryden turned to his eyes to the now clothed man who had just flopped in his seat looking disgruntled. "She's just shy, Gadeth, maybe next time a less direct approach will work."

"Do not forget you lost the bet." Gadeth replied a slow smile spreading across his face. "And I'm going to make you-"

Grabbing his shinning locks in panic, the brown haired man gave a girlish cry, "Not my hair! I was just joking!"

"We shall see who is joking and who isn't…" the short-haired man replied dangerously as his dark eyes sparkled with a precarious fever. "Unless, you are willing to make another bet…?"

"Alright, that is enough for now." Van said shaking his head and still smiling widely. The ebony-haired king straightened his standing posture. Clearing his throat several times, Van placed his hands behind his back as he turned on his regal manner once more.

"Now that everyone is present, I will start this meeting."

Allen, still chuckling slightly, brushed his long, silky hair off his shoulder once more. Straightening his crooked cloak pin, he said, "There is the matter of Hospesland and their refusal to join us."

"Yes," Van answered giving a small sigh. "Hospesland has denied us aid."

"Surprise, surprise…" Dryden muttered sarcastically.

"But this is a matter I wish to direct later." Van continued. "For now, we have battle preparations to attend to. I have read Jajuka's hidden message telling of the Trimane's upcoming attack. I expect all quadrants on the north to the east side to be ready to leave by dawn. Tomorrow, we march to the Pasture to meet the Zaibach army."

"Tomorrow? Our troops are not ready yet!" Millerna objected, shaking her beautiful head. "They hardly have enough weapons between them to defend themselves properly, let alone the knowledge of how to use them in order to survive."

"What do you expect us to do, Millerna?" Dilandau said turning his hypnotic eyes to her face, "We have to go. A battle is inevitable if we wish Fanelia to even survive this war. Our water supply is in danger and we must fight to protect it. In my opinion, it is a great opportunity to display to Zaibach our true power."

"For once, I agree with Dilandau." Dryden piped in still twirling his curly hair. "If you feel uncomfortable going to battle, than I suggest you stay behind to run things in Fanelia. But war is going to happen whether we want it or not. We are prepared as we are ever going to be, so I say bring it on!"

Van pondered this thought as he regally addressed them all. "Now is a time for action. We have let Zaibach breach too far into the borders. It is foolish to not stop them when we have the man power to do so."

The beautiful woman turned her shining eyes to the table as she muttered, "This isn't right."

"Millerna," Van directed to her and she looked up into his mahogany eyes in alarm. "If you wish to stay behind, that is fine by me. I will need someone to take care of the economical business affairs."

"I don't want to be left behind!" The gorgeous woman shook her head angrily. Slamming her hand against the wood of the table, she exclaimed heatedly, "It would be an insult to be left here!"

"It is for the best." Allen said softly, a small reassuring smile appearing on his smooth lips. "It is best for all of us. It will be easier to fight knowing you are safe and out of harms way."

"I am not some damsel in distress!" She shouted heatedly. "I have proved myself to be well adapted in battle! Just because I happen to be the woman-"

"And you are quite the woman," Gadeth cut in smoothly, "But face it, Millerna, Allen's right. I know personally I would fight better as well as every bloke in this country. I would rather you stay here."

"The vote is unanimous then, is it?" She mumbled disappointedly, crossing her arms in a huff, "Fine, I'll stay, but I will be at the Pasture within a second if you call for reinforcements."

"Deal," Van smiled at her. "So Dilandau, you are in charge of the west, Gadeth, you have the second infantry, Dryden, archery is your field, and Allen, you will stay to the east."

"Wait, you left out the frontline foot soldiers, Lord Van." Allen frowned. "Everyone has been given a position."

"I haven't," Van said smoothly, "There is still myself to consider."

"Don't tell me that you-"

"I fight with my men. If I didn't, what respect would I expect them to have for me?"

Millerna stood in objection, "My Lord, you can't fight! You could be killed! Especially in the frontline! They say the red Guymelefs go first and set everything ablaze!"

The room seemed to fill with an alien energy as Van stared deeply into the open faces of his vehotus. "Has the thought of wanting to personally bring down those impersonators with the real power of the vox ever occurred to any of you? I refuse to hide behind my men like some coward! How dare they try to copy an ancient power that has been a part of my kingdom for centuries? I will show Zaibach exactly what they get for trying to attack Fanelia! Besides, there is not much that can stand against my power. I will be safer than anyone on that battle field just because of my magic. Therefore, I have no fear of fighting and protecting my men on the frontline."

"True, true…" Dryden agreed comfortably, "You are quite indestructible when angered! You can even dodge the fruit launcher, my Lord!"

"That just proves it right there! No one can successfully avoid airborne fruit like our King!" Gadeth said proudly - "Speaking of "airborne fruit"…" The short haired man whispered to himself as he turned to play with something next to his chair.

* * *

"I wish to see the king." Merle stated shakily to the brown clothed guards outside a large wooden door. As they looked down at her in surprise, she couldn't stop her gasp as she studied the one on the right. 

He was… from the bird clan.

Indeed, with his mouth rounded to a sharp point, and his eyes the unique shade of cobalt, he looked fierce as he stood tall with a belted saber on his hip.

Her heart was pounding heavily within her chest. She grabbed onto Folken's cape for reassurance, which she had placed on her shoulders before she had left her room. What if she was rejected? She was a Neko after all. Didn't her clan once hunt his in the past?

"What is it you wish to see him about, young one?" The bird man said gently to her.

"I want to display gratitude for his kindness towards me." She whispered shyly, twisting her furry fingers in bashfulness. "Please, can you see if he is done with the meeting yet?"

The human guard's mustache twitched as he smiled down at her with crinkled blue eyes. "My, you are a cutie, aren't you?" He cooed. "So polite too. What do you think, Natal?" He addressed his bird companion.

"Never hurt to help those in need," The one named Natal replied as he walked up to pat her soft ears with his feathered hand. "Don't worry, child, we'll see if you can address the king."

Merle was taken back by their friendly attitude. They didn't even know her, yet treated her as though she was a close acquaintance.

There were clearly so different, yet those guards got along so well…

Truly, Fanelia was an odd place to live…

* * *

"Can we come to the subject of Balgus' absence?" Allen suggested pointing to the empty chair Dryden's booted feet rested in. 

"Yeah, where is the old man, anyway? He didn't die along the way, did he?" Dryden said raising his brown eyebrows.

Van sighed heavily as all their faces turned to him for answers. Glancing at Dilandau for comfort, the silver-haired man kept his arms tightly crossed as if to say, "This was your decision, so leave me out."

"My trip to Hospesland was more than just requesting military aid from their government," The king began as his palms started to sweat. More than a little awkward, he started out with the only explanation he could offer: "For several years, my power has shown me a vision."

"A vision?" Gadeth repeated, bewildered.

"Like the Foresight?" Allen asked worriedly, "Are you sure it was the vox, Lord Van? What if it was a dream?"

"That's what I've been saying to Lord Van this entire time," Dilandau's bored voice rang out, "There hasn't been a true Foresight since the first pilot of Rutilus Flumen."

"What was the vision of, my Lord?" Millerna asked breathlessly, "Could it be that you have had a prediction to help us?"

"That… that is just it…" Van faltered. Taking a deep breath, he rested his hands on the surface of the table to look each of them squarely in the eye. "My vox guided me to Hospesland for a reason. There has been a certain someone… someone who I have seen almost all my life in my dreams. The vox told me that I would find her in Hospesland. She should be on her way here in several days' time."

"'She?'" Dryden questioned, his eyebrows disappearing into his curly hair, "You've been dreaming about a woman?"

From Van's left, Gadeth whistled lowly, "Isn't that normal, though?" He said suggestively.

Allen gazed at Van in alarm as his mouth dropped open in realization, "Wait, you can't mean…you have found… you have found her? 'The one'…?"

A small smile fell on Van's tan face as he nodded in relief. Trust Allen to catch the hints.

"Uh… do you gentlemen care to share this discovery with the rest of us slow-minded individuals?" asked Gadeth, crossing his arms in frustration.

"I second that." Dryden piped in raising a finger.

"What I've been trying to say is: the search is finally over. I have found the woman who will pilot Rutilus Flumen," Van confessed proudly to the table.

Everything suddenly went completely silent. For several minutes, crickets were the only sound that filled the entire room.

Abruptly, the silence was unexpectedly broken by a…

**SPLAT**!

A ripened fruit came out of no where to hit Millerna directly in her beautiful head with a squirt. It splattered onto the table, staining the red banner draped over the table in a gooey mess.

Everyone turned to look at Gadeth--- who had his mouth open in genuine surprise--- as the mushy blonde-haired woman glared at the short-haired man, scooping sticky juice off her face. "That was most uncalled for, you know!" She growled through the dripping fluid. "Especially after an announcement like that!"

"It was an accident…" the short haired man insisted holding his hands up in defense, a tiny smile beginning to emerge on his innocent expression, "I unintentionally kicked it. It just goes off sometimes when tapped! Right, Dryden?"

"You found the pilot to Rutilus Flumen… the legendary Golden Guymelef…" Dryden was muttering in awe, not even hearing his friend, "And she was in Hospesland of all places… this is…"

"Unbelievable," Allen breathed finishing his sentence as he sat back in his chair, "Finally, we will have the Guymelef power on our side. We must send for her right away! When will she be here? Will she meet as us at the Trimane?"

"Balgus is in the process of training her for battle. That is why he is absent."

"So… she's not going to be here for the Trimane?" Dryden inquired with a frown. "Why train her if she is not going to be present for any of the battles?"

"The Trimane is not a full blown armed assault, but a destruction attack only. From what my guiding power showed me about the Zaibach army, there will be around one thousand infantry, roughly two hundred archery, and two red Guymelefs. This will not be a hard battle, but a fierce one. We do not need her help to win this. We need only our strength and hearts. If you really wish to know what Balgus is training her for… he is getting her ready for the trials."

"_What_!?" Millerna cried out. "She's going to be tested? But why? There hasn't been a trial since I was tested."

"And what a great job you did, Millerna," Gadeth said sarcastically as he patted her sticky shoulder. "But isn't it about time for someone else to join the group? Especially to have the pilot of Rutilus Flumen on our side! We are going to kick some serious Zaibach trousers!" He punched the air in demonstration.

"How do you know she is the pilot? What if you are mistaken in your vision, Lord Van?" Millerna asked, frowning, "We haven't had a pilot since the Moloca wars and-"

"Why does everyone always doubt me?" Van growled angrily in his throat. Crinkling the fabric on the table with his strong hands, the king glared at his vehotus before demanding, "Can't anyone just wait to see her before distrusting everything I say?"

Dryden eyes lit as soon as the words were out of Van's mouth.

"What _does_ she look like, Lord Van? Blonde? Brunette? _Multi-colored_…?" His voice broke off as he stared dreamingly off into space. "I wonder if she has some interesting characteristics. I like mine with some varieties…"

"Dryden, you're a pig," Millerna scowled at him and she gave him a push to send him flying backwards. Spinning his arms like a windmill to keep balance, the brown haired man's eyes opened wide as he slowly fell backwards once more.

Swooping out of his seat in a flash, Allen caught the back of his chair just before he hit the floor.

"Sorry, Dryden," The blonde-headed man said with a smile as he helped Dryden right himself once more. "But the only thing you have close to a female companion is Gadeth."

"Don't listen to him, darling. He just wishes he had some of this." Gadeth said as he jokingly batted his eyelashes at Dryden. The brown-haired man snorted a laugh.

"So, what does she look like, Lord Van?" Millerna asked curiously. "She must be powerful by the sound of it."

"Actually she is quite the opposite," Dilandau answered bored like, "Scrawny, little, and odd. Wouldn't you say, Lord Van?"

"She is fine just how she is," The ebony-haired king replied sternly at Dilandau, "But don't forget Balgus is training her. She will be very different if she survives him."

"But what will happen when she arrives here and all of us have gone to war? There will be no one to greet her." Allen settled back into his chair.

"That is why I also think it is a good idea for you to stay here, Millerna." The ebony-haired king stated smoothly. "When she comes, she will have someone to help her get settled."

Before Millerna could annoyingly object, however, the huge wooden door creaked opened slightly to reveal the face of one of the palace guards. Smoothing his dark brown soldier's uniform with shaking hands, the nervous, mustached man bowed quickly before stating shakily, "Your Highness, Lady Merle wishes to see you. She stands just outside the door."

"Lady Merle?" Gadeth questioned as he looked over to catch Dryden's eyes. The brown-haired man shrugged.

"The meeting is over anyways," Van sighed as he lifted a hand to the soldier, "Let her in."

Twisting her orange arms behind her back nervously, Merle stepped around the doorway dressed in her beautiful white gown and her master's cloak. She slowly eased by the guard to step into the circular room, her dark, shy eyes studying each interested face to the next.

Gadeth, Dryden, and Allen took to their feet at once to welcome the newcomer.

"Good to see you again, my lady," Allen said with a deep respectful bow, letting all his shinning locks fall forward. "That dress is very becoming on you."

"Flirting while they're still young, Allen?" Gadeth winked before scooting around his chair to walk closer to the little girl. "Try to stay away from the blonde heads," He said mischievously, "They like to cause more trouble than their worth."

"Ha, you are one to talk!" Millerna shot back, running a hand through her long, tangled, sticky strands. She stood from her chair as well.

Nearing Merle's nervous position by the door, Gadeth held out his hand to her. "No need to be scared of us. We are the good guys, my lady," He gave a huge grin that spread across his face. The bright haired girl couldn't stop the smile that slowly stretched on her lips.

This man's happiness was contagious…

"And now that you have officially announced the end of the meeting, Lord Van…" Gadeth trailed off as he turned to address everyone still stand at their chairs.

**SPLAT**!

"GADETH!" Millerna shrieked as her face was once again pelted by a rather squashy fruit. "I will get you for this!" Goop splattered on the floor as she wiped the sticky muck out of her now vibrantly burning eyes.

"Run for it, man!" Dryden called out as the juice-covered woman gathered her skirts angrily.

"Grab my hand, young one! I have some tricks to teach you!" Gadeth joyfully offered as he held back out his hand to Merle. "You could be just the disciple I need!"

Her smile still brightly planted on her face, Merle let out a small giggle as she placed her small, orange palm in his large warm one.

And together, they raced out the doorway, the woman named Millerna chasing them all the way.

* * *

Unfamiliar green grass filled the valley as Folken pulled hard on his horse's bridle to enforce a halt. The horse whinnied in discomfort. 

Holding a hand up with a closed fist, he gave the signal of stop as a giant engulfing wave of royal blue dressed soldiers halted one by one like a rippling snake. The floral ground stopped its trembling as the huge rhythm of two red Guymelefs - both the size of small mountains - ceased their earth-shaking steps.

Looking to the darkened sky with a smirk, Folken dismounted from his steed.

They would reach the Pasture by tomorrow.

He only hoped Merle was ready…

* * *

**Many of you are demanding Hitomi reach Fanelia already. I told you guys before that this story is looong. It will take several chapters to get her ready, plus I have a battle coming up. I promise you, when she reaches Fanelia, there will be plenty of her and Van moments. Usually, all I love to read is fluffy, lovey-dovey books, so I know how to write my romances. Especially one that revolves around Van and Hitomi (who are my favorite characters out of any anime in this world).**

**Hope you guys liked Gadeth. His character is basically based off my boyfriend... though Chandler has never exposed himself to get attention. Sounds like something he would do though. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**blue...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so very sorry about the long, long wait for this chapter. I've had some personal problems to deal with.**

**Also, I have gone back to Ruby Tuesdays and they are working me over 40 hours on double shifts. I wake up at 10:00 am to go to work and don't get off till around 10:00 pm only to crash in my room and wake up to work once more. I have food stains on my good shirt and pants, a letcherous jerk as a manager, and they are waaay understaffed so they continue to keep me on the clock looong after I should have been cut. **

**Though, that is life, I guess. I actually had this first part written a long time ago and the rest of what I wanted planned out neatly, I just couldn't write it at all. **

**Again, I am sorry, but apparently "saving for college is more important than writing on a silly fanfiction". Woe is me! **

**BUT! In light of all this annoying-ness, I am pleased to announce that on my profile are sketches drawn by Cev! The story has fanart!! YAY!!! Totally check those out! I'm still in the process of transfering all of them successfully onto this crappy profile page. But some of the links should send you to her site. **

**Oh and don't get mad too much for the awaited update. This chapter is the longest yet to make up for its lateness. **

**Go for it! You've been waiting long enough! lol!**

* * *

As Merle shut the hard wooden door to her spacious room with a trembling furry hand, her deep sad eyes scanned the entire beautifully furnished room with a sense of melancholy. Walking slowly across the mahogany wooden floor with tired feet, she sighed softly as she sat quietly upon the soft bed. 

Night filled the room, making the shadows of her stunning furniture creep up the walls in an obscured dance. Candles lit around her room shifted and stirred with a chilled wind that blew steadily through the open window of her room. The deep scarlet curtains played with the breeze, dragging soft, small noises against the stony floor.

Gadeth… he was a nice man... and the King… openly accepting her into his country… Her mission was one of complete loyalty, and master Folken deserved every fiber of being she had.

Yet…why was her heart filling with uncertainty? Master Folken was her savior. He rescued her from the ruins of her destroyed home.

However the people here… did they deserve the destruction that Zaibach was giving them?

Her master had told her that Fanelia was evil. That they allied with those who only helped them economically and militarily. That they were an indirect cause to her family's death…

Her family had been destroyed by the canine clan--- and Fanelia was a big collaborator to them… heartless and cruel.

Inside, Merle felt a heartless wind rush through her.

Oh, how she missed them…

Mother… father…

The memories still tore holes through her soul.

Clenching her fists in sudden anger, Merle realized she had every reason to hurt these people! What they did to her! To her clan! To her beloved family!

Merle clutched her head with trembling hands as she lifted her legs to tuck them to her chest. A harsh burning glittered in the corner of her dark eyes.

Before, when she had cried for her family, master Folken had been there to help. He had told her to shed no more tears.

Crying would not bring them back… weeping was for the weak.

But unwanted moans of misery and tears slowly crawled down her furry, whiskered face as images of her family came rushing to her mind.

The images that Merle had tried so hard to erase from her mind…

And through her red-rimmed, shut eyes, she slowly relived the worst night of her young life…

_Butchery… bleeding… screaming… the dripping of blood_… _Merle had heard it all from her hiding spot in the tent. Her mother had slipped her into a hidden sector of the fabric flap just before they had come. The panicked shouts from the other clan members had signaled her parents to the attack. _

_They left her there… going to fight the foe… _

_Telling her they would come back for her, she watched them go, the tears never ending as they slithered in silent perceptible rivers along her face. _

_And that was the last she saw of them. _

_Hour after hour, she stayed in the hidden flap waiting for just a sign. One lungful of their familiar scent… one vibe of their sweet resonating voice…_

_She remembered how the night turned deathly cold, listening to the continuing shrieks of death and torture as they sailed across the open air, reaching her alert ears in a continuous rhythm. _

_She eventually lost track of time. Her head ached with the tears that racked her body. _

_Irregularly, she slipped in and out of consciousness, occasionally waking to the howls of slaughter still raging beyond her fabricated protection._

_And still… they never came back for her. _

_Oh, how her heart hurt. Her head felt on the brink of explosion with the pain of crying too much. _

_Then came the flames… _

_The red lighted fire that filled the entire area in a thick smoky hue. It clawed at her throat. The heat… the scorching smell of burning…_

_Throat sore from ill-use and tears, her scratchy cries and coughing had led master Folken to her side. His troops had seen the flames through the dark and had come to investigate. _

_He had swooped in like a dark angel of comfort, ripping through the burning fabric of her decimated home. _

_He calmed her. He held her until her tears ran no more. Everything was done. _

_Her family was dead… _

_But the higher beings had sent another instead… one in the form of a black winged seraph…_

Merle shuddered as her fur raised on her sleeved arms.

The memories hurt so much.

And master Folken was all she had left in this world. He had saved her from death. He had kept her by his side, training her and loving her as his own.

And now he wanted her to do something… something that will benefit his cause. Benefit this war that he was apart of.

She owed her beloved everything she had.

And from her conversation with that short haired man called Gadeth, she had learned everything she needed to know to help her master… and more…

* * *

_Their loud footfalls echoed within a dark empty chamber room as a man and small girl sprinted quickly down the obscured area. He pulled her gently along by the palm, squeezing the orange furry skin that laid on the back of her hand tenderly with long, strong fingers. Merle looked up at him to watch the wind blow the short hair on his low brow. Stopping only for a second after pulling her towards the stony wall next to a tapestry, he quickly bent low to catch a small latch hidden under the painting's huge frame._

"_I'll get you for this, Gadeth!" _

_A cry in the distance echoed closer and closer. Merle felt her heart go into a panic as she watched the man study the wall without any alarm at all for the horrors to come if the fruit woman caught him. _

_Still holding tightly onto her hand, the short haired man leaned his ear onto the wall's hard surface and frowned in concentration_

"_Somewhere…" He was muttering softly, "… right… here." _

_Suddenly, there was an echoing creak as the flinty stone graded against itself to display a small opening._

_A secret passageway! _

"_This way," He whispered quickly as handed her through the small space that had popped open under the tapestry. "We'll be safe once I close this. Thankfully, Millerna knows nothing of the secret passageways that are all throughout this castle. This one, in particular, I made myself!"_

_Slipping himself through right after her, he slid the rocky door quickly in place just in time to see the silhouette of extremely frazzled woman enter the chamber door._

"_Where are we, sir?" Merle whispered quietly, just in case the stone wasn't sound proof and the woman could hear them talking. The passageway ended right in the middle of a hallway that was obscured by the absent of moon at both ends. "This looks like a hallway we just passed. Which way do we go?"_

"_They all basically look the same. You'll learn to navigate soon though. Left leads near the Guest Corridors and…" The man grabbed hold of her hand again and led her down the left corridor. _

"… _right takes you straight into the kitchens. I give you leave to use that secret passage anytime you want. I use it quite often for reloading or delightful late time snacking." He chortled happily as he continued walk by her side._

_Merle looked up at him and she was startled to see he was looking down at her. His dark eyes glittered mischievously even without the moon's rays. They were glinting gleefully in the wake of their adventurous escape._

_Her heart filling with exhilaration, the bright haired girl felt a flutter in her chest as her eyes overflowed with his interesting image. _

_Her entire body felt electrified. _

_Alive and whole._

_Escaping from danger by running hard through mysterious hallways and darkened stony secret passages with only a hand to guide her through the blinding night was enough to surge any childish thrill._

_A hand, she knew, that was guaranteed to lead her to a form of safe haven._

_Because if __**he**__ didn't find some structure of hiding spot, he was going to be the one to get it. That violent screaming woman definitely was not amused by the fruit that hit her. _

_Merle's grin stretched wide across her whiskered face as she found herself liking the man even more. What a strange thing to do… hit people with fruit… _

_But… she thought suddenly, with her smile ebbing away. She had to find Dilandau's location on the battle field tomorrow. The plan could not work unless she knew which quadrant to sneak into. Somehow, she would have to get the information out of this short haired man._

_But how…?_

"_Well, I think we lost her…" the man announced suddenly as he stopped to check behind at the unmoved hidden passageway. Merle forced a bright smile as he squeezed her hand gently and winked. _

_Grinning down at her, he chuckled, "Good night for a nice run, I'd say. High-quality breeze out this evening. Kind of wishing she was still chasing us."_

"_Why…?" Merle started, but wondered how to word her question. "Why… sir… did you shoot that woman when you knew that she was going to hunt you down?" _

"_Firstly," The man started as he let go of her orange palm and turned to lean against the stony wall. He crossed his arms in finality. "The name is Gadeth, my lady, and second, I did it because it is what I am known for. I have an image to uphold."_

"_Shooting people with fruit is an __**image**__?" Merle raised a furry eyebrow questioningly at him. He smiled brightly at her look. _

"_And __**that**__ is what you wish to uphold? How strange…" _

"_Okay, maybe image wasn't the right word for it…" _

_Gadeth replaced his smile with an immediate thoughtful frown and placed a long finger against his lips. _

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is practical jokes are my specialty. They always have been. Pranks come to me freely…" His flashed another dazzling smile at her and Merle felt her heart jump eccentrically. "Whether I'm shooting fruit at that crazy blonde that just chased us down the hall or fighting the enemy of our decade, I just love them. I have been assigned the entire second infantry for this upcoming war in the Trimane, surprisingly enough."_

_Perking her ears to his mention of military positions, she opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off unknowingly. Talking lively, he continued with his story with sincere enthusiasm. _

"_In all honesty, I would have thought I'd have been put under Schezar's supervision after my last __**exposing **__prank! Allen only got the east side. I've always thought he was the one Lord Van would put in the second infantry. That means I lead the troops that follow the frontline, if you didn't already know. It's basically the second most important position in a battle. The follow-up is what some call it…" He trailed off thinking hard._

_Merle stared at him wonderingly. He sure did chatter a lot. How was she going to do this if he never stopped talking…?_

_He glanced at her briefly before beaming widely into her eyes, a small dimple poking into his cheek. And just before she was about to start her question again, he resumed his endless babble once more._

"_With a freedom like running my own platoon of soldiers, I can't let all the others outshine me at all. There has got to be __**fireworks**__ on my side of the field. " _

_Leaping forward, the man's eyes gave a roguish twinkle as he spread his arms open wide to display his excitement. He ran a hand through his short locks playfully as he continued in his exhilarated animation. _

"_Explosions!… Shocks!… Astounding detonating blasts from all sides! Go out with a BANG, in my opinion! If we get cooked by those Zaibach monsters at the Trimane, I want them talking about the majestic Gadeth who--- single-handedly, mind you--- destroyed half their entire army with large invisible catapults! ---Imperceptible catapults that can never be tracked or discovered, I hope you know! ---Thanks to the target practice with Millerna, my large cartridge babies would hardly ever miss the mark! And the best part is saved for the survivors of my onslaught! Some, after this momentous battle," he added with dramatic flair, "will ask themselves exactly what happened to the rest of the northern trash that somehow evaded my offensive projectiles. I'll tell you what happened to them! Why, the majestic Gadeth sent them running back to the north naked as the day they were born! What a mark in history that would be!" He laughed heartily, raising a strong superior fist in the air. _

"_Your wish is to make a mark in this battle?" Merle asked with a small giggle. She was slowly loosing sight of her original mission in the wake of his insanity. "How do you plan to hide all those catapults from the enemy, sir? Those types of skills are used in my clan, but a normal man could not possibly-"_

"_I've only figured out the first part of this type of magic branch. Thus the reason my beloved creation, the fruit launcher--- currently named Plummy--- is so well hidden from those who wish to destroy it."_

"_So…" The bright haired girl twisted her fingers wonderingly and gazed into his shining eyes with a frown, "You really __**don't**__ have a plan to hide huge catapults and send the rest of the enemy army running back to the North with no clothes? I mean, if you've only mastered the first part of the Concealing magic then that whole thing you told me wouldn't work at all."_

"_Alas, no," The short haired man admitted with an animated sigh, "Though it is a constant dream of mine to destroy and humiliate those Zaibachian criminals, my power is limited. That is why I am the lowest of the vehotus. I specialize in technique and quick attacks only. I just discovered this new magic from Jajuka. He told me about this--- Concealing power, he called it--- when his old Canine Clan apparently associated with a Neko village some years ago. He said they were amazing."_

_Merle let out a surprising squeak and clamped her hands over her mouth in alarm. _

_Jajuka… this man __**knew**__ Jajuka…_

_But… how…?_

"_What is the matter, Merle?" Gadeth asked sincerely worried. "Do you know the Canine Clan I'm speaking of?" _

"_I-I… just…" _

_She didn't know what to say. _

_His eyes suddenly had a strange light in them as he, with uncharacteristically fluid motions, kneeled on the stony floor to her eye level. _

"_Tell me what is wrong." _

_Inside, the bright haired girl felt her insides shrivel with fright. Had she already blown her cover? Did he know she had recognized Jajuka's name? _

"_I am sorry, my Lady." The man said suddenly with genuine remorse. _

_Merle looked up in alarm as the sensation of exposed terror slowly ebbed away from her tense muscles. _

_He was sorry?_

"_W-What for?" She stammered again._

_The short haired man sighed before reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder gently. "I am sometimes told I talk too much. Even before I think the words, they sometimes just come snaking out my mouth and I don't mean to say them at all and…" He sent his dark gaze straight into her eyes and Merle felt her face unexpectedly get hot. "I'm sorry for mentioning such a harsh subject for you. I don't mean to be rude and insensitive. I want you to know that there are Nekos here in Fanelia that are astounding people. There are several that will be fighting tomorrow along with the Bird and Canine Clansmen. It is how Fanelia is. It is a mixture of many different people co-existing with each other in harmony. And it is this harmony that we are protecting."_

_Merle felt an instant opening for getting vehotus positions…_

"_I wish to help!" She cried with sudden luster. Gadeth backed away slightly in alarm at her abrupt outburst. "I want to fight in the battle tomorrow with my people! I want to protect that harmony as well! You could let me sneak into one of the other vehotus's ranks and-"_

"_You can't fight tomorrow!" Gadeth exclaimed heatedly. "I won't allow it! How could you ever think I would consider taking someone like you to the Trimane?" _

_Aggravation filled her small chest as his words rang through her head. _

_This was getting harder and harder to get Dilandau's location out of him. _

_He was just so… __**frustrating**_

_A small growl formed in her throat as she felt her anger rise steadily. _

"_Is it because I am young? A female? A cat? Or because you think I'm a coward? I can fight, sir! I'm stronger than I look!"_

"_My name is __**Gadeth**__, not __**sir**__." The short haired man said exasperatedly. "And I refuse to let you fight because I don't want to see you hurt or killed, my lady…" _

_Gadeth gazed deeply into her dark enraged eyes with utmost sincerity as he slightly squeezed her shoulder with his hand. "You have innocence, Merle. It is this innocence that I wish to protect. I can see it within you. If you fight in this battle, that purity will be gone. You will know the true horror of war."_

"_But you could be hurt… Gadeth." Merle said softly. "And if I can help in anyway…"_

"_You can help here by protecting the spastic blonde woman that just chased us down the hallway." The short haired man joked suddenly. A small twinkle came back into his serious eyes. _

"_Is she not in the battle, sir- I mean, Gadeth?"_

"_Thankfully, no." Gadeth stood suddenly, but left his warm hand on her shoulder. "It will only be just us men."_

_Perking her long ears forward, Merle suddenly had an idea._

"_So you all have different locations on the battle field." She stated softly. "And you said that a man named Schezar had the east…Does anyone else have a position in this battle?"_

_Right then, she knew she had him. _

_His eyes lit up once more as he took on the situation to talk about the battle in less direct of terms._

"_Of course they do! The East can't be the only one covered." He began his animated talking once more as he proceeded to use his fingers to help recite the different battle regions. "Let's see, I've got the Second Infantry, which is located basically in the middle. Lord Van has Frontline. Dryden has Archery--- they will be in the back…"_

_Merle felt her heart speed up as she realized there was only one position left._

"_And Dilandau… he has the West."_

* * *

"Amano left this afternoon for Lieutenant training while you were gone." 

"WHAT?" Yukari cried out, dropping her half raised fork in surprise. It clanged on the plate loudly. "He's gone!?"

"Yukari, honey, there will be no loud exclamations at the dinner table. Oh, and try not to drop the silverware," Yukari's mother sniffed through delicately pursed lips. "The clatter is quite grading on my poor nerves." She placed a dainty hand on her lacy breast as if to provide proof for her provoked anxiety.

"Why did he never tell us he was leaving?" She asked Clara, impatiently waving aside her mother's poor mental strain.

"I don't know about you, but he told me way in advance," the beautiful girl replied with an arrogant manner. Picking up her goblet, she drained the contents before continuing with her conceited speech. "_I_ knew even before he was signed to the position that he was going to be chosen for it. I was the one who talked to General Chester about it. I guess that just proves exactly how much Amano relies on my connection skills."

"_Anyone_ can talk to General Chester, Clara." Yukari replied with a snort. "And I bet Amano was already in before you ever mentioned anything. But when will he be back? I had something to tell him. Something _important_."

"What could be so important you had to bother him about?" Clara raised an eyebrow in haughtiness. "Your plants finally choke and die, Yukari? Though he and I had an ongoing bet at how long they would last, sorry, that sort of news is quite bothersome for the intellectually stimulated such as Amano and myself."

"Oh, _really_?" Yukari's brown eyes flashed sharply. "And I bet your _brainy talks_ of well-knitted bonnets are absolutely _astounding, _Clara."

"You think you are so smart just because you have the idiocy to call that ghastly, half-burnt, filthy abomination to society _a garden_!"

"Tell me, Clara," Yukari growled at her. "Since when has the _mockery_ of those who actually use their brains to benefit this world called 'intellectually stimulating'? Sounds more like _you_ are the dense bully who is so thick you can't comprehend the facts of true importance. Not everything revolves around the latest pattern of lace, you know."

Standing out of her chair, the beautiful girl slammed her hands temperamentally on the table to yell out, "And what is so _stimulating_ about being on some _obviously _slow-on-the-uptake mission to grow flowers in the _middle of the desert_!"

Following her sister's actions, Yukari also crashed her clenched fists in a most undignified manner upon the white tablecloth, knocking two of the water goblets over with the impact. "Much better than your _crusade for curlers_, I'm sure!"

A small, embarrassed blush popped onto Clara's smooth cheeks as she exclaimed heatedly, "Don't you dare bring the curlers into this! Marlene looks so much better thanks to me!"

"Ha! More like, 'thanks to your selfish vanity and unwillingness to accept anyone less than perfect in the looks department'! Obviously, you, Clara, are the epitome of all proper approachable fashion styles, and you have to change everyone you see to fit your hallucination of what you call 'good taste' or you will not identify them to be humans at all!"

"That is quite enough, girls." The almost bored-like voice of their father piped into the impassioned conversation. "Clara, sit down, and both of you eat your supper like young ladies, or go outside and join the night guards. Whatever your flaws, you two are from a reputable upbringing, therefore you should both act like it."

"Yes, father," They both answered quickly and Clara, with a flourish of thick petticoat skirts, sat back down onto her velvet seat.

"Did he tell you how long he'd be gone, Clara?" Yukari asked softly, forced calm written all throughout her question. "Is he still somewhere inside the camp?"

"If I tell you, are you going to go see him just to bother with his training?" The beautiful girl snapped back quietly. "You are so annoying…"

"Just answer the question, idiot." Yukari muttered rudely. "When is he coming back?"

"Clara, answer your sister's question." Their mother snuffled into her napkin.

Yukari sent her sister a look of smug triumph.

Her beautiful oval eyes going wide, Clara's gaze swiveled between her mother and father in silent protest before latching onto Yukari's face with a fierce, unattractive glower.

"I officially hate you now." Clara mumbled murderously under her breath to Yukari as the brown haired girl forced a mockingly innocent smile at her sister. "He's coming back in seven days, all right? Then you can bother him all you want about your stupid plants or whatever disgusting hobby you have nauseatingly indulged into."

_A week…_ _Amano would be back in a week_…

Yukari frowned to herself as she thought over her predicament. She definitely couldn't get Amano's training location out of Clara anytime soon. Now that Yukari had won this battle, Clara would make sure there were no more victories on her side anymore.

Could she wait that long… _a week_ with this kind of secret…?

_Maybe Grison would know of his location…_ But Yukari immediately scratched out that idea.

The black haired youth would know that Yukari was planning to tell on him…

What should she do…?

* * *

"Curse it all! I lost him!" Millerna growled to herself as she ran her fingers dejectedly through the sticky juice that smothered her once shining locks. Strolling gloomily through the dark corridor in the West Wing, the blonde woman yanked hard on a tangle in the tips of her hair. Wiping her sticky hands upon her already soiled dress, her eyes illuminated with a murderous glare as she attempted to peal off the larger pieces of mangled fruit. 

Gadeth appeared to have shot only two overripe peaches. Plums were his specialty. She, thankfully, had thought to hide the squashy plums several hours before the meeting.

"Guess I'm just as good as hiding objects as he is," the blonde headed woman congratulated herself as she knocked off a large chunk of dripping peach from the top of her head.

_Well, not that hiding them did any good. He just found the peaches instead._

Sighing heavily and stopping her once determined stroll, Millerna couldn't prevent the small smile that slowly spread itself upon her perfect lips. As her hair dripped noisily on the stone floor, she felt a small giggle come forth within her. The fruit launcher really did its job well aside that its creator was a complete lunatic. And with all his antics, he had really lightened up the room. The meeting hadn't been as depressingly horrible as she had been prepared for.

And it was because of him that a delightful energetic mood had been spread throughout the entire conference. Even through the extremely discouraging topics.

Annoyingly idiotic as he was, she just couldn't stay mad at Gadeth. Walking into a room stark naked, constantly shooting fruit at her from that accursed fruit launcher of his, stating mainly unintelligent gibberish over the most important subjects of the entire meeting…

His talents at comedic humor were absolutely astounding.

She would miss him while he was gone. She would miss them all. Lord Van's great happiness for life despite his tragedies, Allen's amazingly good looks and silly attitude of chivalry, Dryden's sarcasm and love for the random and insane…

She'd even miss Dilandau and his frustratingly stoic and arrogant expressions.

Fanelia would not be the same without any of them.

Millerna turned to focus her bright blue eyes upon the brilliant moon that hung lonely in the sky through the scarlet draped window next to her. The moon was secluded and abandoned in the vastness of the dark night. It stood out in its solitude.

What if none of them came back from this war? What if Zaibach managed to destroy everything she had come to care for?

She would not be there to protect any of them. Here she would be, sitting safely in Fanelia as she awaiting her fate in this lonely world.

Just like the moon in all its vast isolation…

"Pretty night out, right Millerna?" A voice gently breathed through the air behind her. She gasped and felt her heart suddenly clench at the sound of his deep identifiable tones.

"A-Allen!" Millerna stammered. Turning quickly to face him, she watched in horror as bits of juicy peach flung haphazardly off her head and landed with an ungraceful _splat_ into the stony walls and floors. "What are you doing here? This is the West Wing!" Blushing severely, the nervous blue eyed woman ran her hand unconsciously through her sticky mane, only to have her fingers get stuck within the knots of oppressive juice.

"Ow!" She clenched her teeth against her hard tugging as she tried to free her hand from the wrathful tangles.

Unfortunately, this only made it worse.

"Are you alright?" The handsome man's eyebrows hitched with worry at her exclamation. "What's wrong?"

Feeling her stomach drop with absolute embarrassment, she whispered shamefully, "My hand is stuck in my hair…" Her blush deepened even more under the sticky juice.

"Here, let me help," Allen offered softly, a look of deep concern washing over his beautiful face. "You seem to be having trouble." He took a step closer to her.

"No, no, I'm okay, really," Millerna replied nervously as she backed away from him slowly still trying to untangle her trapped hand with her free hand.

She was looking like an absolute fool in front of him!

_Curse you, Gadeth!_ She screamed in her mind as she jerked severely upon her matted scalp once more. Though several sticky hairs decided to painfully make an exit out of her head, her hand still stood stuck as ever.

"I just need to get to my room." She said quickly waving her free hand at the beautiful man in front of her and wincing in pain. "The maids will help with this."

"Wait, don't go!" Allen called softly as she turned her back to him to continue her walk down the hall. "I wanted to talk to you after the meeting, but you ran after Gadeth and disappeared before I could even call out your name. I had to track you down with the vox to actually get your location. You are pretty quick, Millerna."

He chuckled delightfully as he took another step closer.

The sound rang down Millerna's spine. She blushed hard as she turned to facing him once more. Giving her trapped hand another unmerciful yank, she cringed against the pain.

He smiled lightly and she felt her heart double its speed.

Lifting a hand, Allen closed the space between them in several steps. Feeling her blood run hot within her veins, Millerna gasped as she felt his skin of his fingers make contact with her shoulder.

_Was this all a dream? Was Allen really here touching her? _

But then, pulling his arm back, he dangled a large piece of furry skin in front of her face before dropping it to the floor with a kind grin.

_So, he was picking peach off of me. I should have thought so, _Millerna thought bitterly. _Well_, she sighed inwardly, _at least he doesn't seem be thrown off by my horrid looks_.

His words suddenly hit her.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She inquired quietly as she pulled roughly at her tangled hand once more.

"Here, let me help with you that before you yank all your hair out." The blonde headed man laughed reaching up to grab hold of her stuck hand.

"No, seriously," The blue eyed woman objected batting his strong fingers away from her. "I can handle it. It is embarrassing enough being covered in fruit."

"You are covered in fruit almost every day thanks to Gadeth." Allen teased, obediently lowering his arm and stepping back. "And I hear he is instructing Chid in the ways of assembling catapults. If you are not careful, my little brother will be the next prankster running around the castle."

"Just what I needed." Millerna rolled her eyes and huffed. "When I finally thought I had Gadeth _gone_, Chid decides to follow that maniac's footsteps."

Her voice hitched at the word 'gone'.

_They were going to leave her._

His perfectly shaped eyebrows rose at her statement.

"We won't be fighting long," Allen said softly gazing deeply into her eyes. His lips slowly loosed into their beautiful, comforting smile.

It was as though he had read her inner thoughts.

"Lord Van said it was just a destruction attack. They are going after the Eternus River to cut off our water supply and cause us to surrender. So there won't be an invasion for several days if we fail. That will give you time to escape and…"

"Stop!" The blue eyed woman snapped angrily, and Allen opened his bright eyes widely in surprise. "You are all coming back! How dare you even think about leaving me here all alone? To escape? To leave with the women and children like some coward!? It is insulting! This _entire situation_ is insulting!"

"Calm down, Millerna. Van said the attack was less than two thousand." He gently replied. "And that is easy enough to beat with just Gadeth, Dryden, Dilandau, and myself. Add in Lord Van and we will be able to destroy Zaibach with ease. They are obviously underestimating our power."

"Insert in those flaming red Guymelefs into your calculations, Allen." Millerna whispered bitterly as she reached up to unravel her blonde hair slowly from her trapped fingers. "They go first and set everything on fire. And the King…" She trailed off, feeling her eyes burn. Unknowingly, her blonde hairs began to tangle within her other hand. "Our King standing with the frontline… it makes me sick inside…"

"Van can take care of himself. It has been several years since he has shown his full power, and it has probably grown to epic proportions. Dilandau, Balgus, and I are possibly the only ones who have ever witnessed his complete vox. He's amazing, Millerna. There is a reason he is our King." Glancing at her once more, his smile slowly began to creep along his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want help with that?" He asked gesturing to her now two trapped arms. "You seem to be making it worse."

"I know I'm making it worse!" She cried out reverting back to the yanking technique. "Ouch! They are both stuck, aren't they?!"

"Give it here," Allen reached up once again to grab hold of her upraised arms. "You are as stubborn as Balgus!"

Feeling her breath catch in her throat at his gentle touch, she forced the blood to stay away from her face. Every where he touched her skin there seemed to leave a trail of numb shivers. With the fingers of an expert, he picked through the sticky strands one by one, slowly releasing her hands from the self made trap.

"You should have let me help sooner, Millerna." Allen chuckled, still working past the tangles. "You have one matted mess here."

"Thanks, Allen." She said sarcastically, feeling her heart give a slight jump at the sound of his laugh. "By the way, you had something you wanted to tell me before…?"

His fingers gave a small jolt of surprise against her head. "Oh, yes, about that…" Clearing his throat, the blonde headed man tossed his long hair over his shoulder before focusing his eyes completely on her tangled hands, avoiding her face entirely.

After years of watching him, Millerna knew the nervous gesture when she saw it.

Whatever he wanted to tell her was greatly important… a secret.

"There is something I want to… that is… I want to say and…"

Millerna raised her eyebrows in astonishment. Through all the years she had known Allen Schezar, she had never seen him waver with his words. He was always so sure and to the point…

Or occasionally, annoyingly chivalrous…

Mostly with other women…

"Allen, just let it out." The blonde woman whispered, feeling a nervous thrill run down her spine.

_What if he… Could this be…?_

"I… want you… to…" His fingers fumbled against her scalp. He seemed to be doing more damage than good when it came to the tangles.

"Yes?" She drew out in anticipation studying his face in hope.

"That is… there is something I want you to have or…er… I mean…"

Millerna felt her heart skip a beat. Her throat suddenly went dry as her chest went into a form of cardiac shock.

"_What_?" She almost choked with eagerness. Her blue eyes shined brightly through the night.

"I want you to… take… care of Chid for me…" He trailed off still not looking at her.

Millerna didn't notice the small flinch of his blonde eyebrows in the wake of his unexpected announcement.

"Oh,"

It was all she could reply for the time being. She didn't even know if her words had a tone at all.

She was in self-check mode.

First, her heart had to slowly restart itself. Second, she had to breathe deeply to fill her lungs with the sudden absent of air and send oxygen back to her somewhat frozen brain cells. And third, she had to ignore the instant and painful wave of disappointment that began to seep into the crevices of her once elated excitement.

"Of course," she forced herself to answer in forceful happiness once self check-over had completed. But even to her ears, her words sounded artificial. "You know I would even if you hadn't asked me. He's like my own brother, Allen. I would not have it any other way."

"Thank you," He smiled softly, finally sending his intense blue eyes into hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "I've almost saved your eyes, by the way…"

His eyes went wide as he gave a sudden nervous laugh.

"I mean _hands_! I almost saved your _hands_."

Not being able to resist a small laugh at his uneasiness, she smiled before playfully stating, "Well, hurry up, will you? My hands are getting cold from lack of circulation."

"Beggars cannot afford to be demanding!" he snapped back at her in jest. "Do not rush the master or you will survive this sticky catastrophe without any hair at all. Right hand is released, by the way."

"Might as well not have any hair at all!" She countered as she flexed her now unconstrained cold palm. Her skin stuck to itself. "I have to wash it almost every day from getting fruit shot at me all the time. And now, here comes Chid wanting to follow Gadeth's footsteps."

"Alright…" His eyes lit up brightly as he removed the final restricting strand. "You are now officially free from your self made manacles, my lady, and at no expense, except a little patience on your part."

Lowering her arms to her side, the sticky woman watched as the beautiful man grinned triumphantly and give her a quick bow.

"Now that my good deed for the day is done, I must retire for the night. Pleasant evening to you, Millerna." He turned quickly on the tip of his heel, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

"Wait!" She shouted out reflexively. He stopped instantly, his back to her as her call echoed down the empty hall.

"Stay for a moment… please."

His long blonde hair shifted to his right shoulder as he looked back at her in wonderment.

"Yes?" His reverberating voice rang gloriously.

"Be… be careful tomorrow." An unexpected burning came to her eyes as she watched him give her another perfectly soft smile before replying in his exquisitely deep tone.

"You can count on that, my lady."

* * *

Night brushed against the sandy dunes that rose heavily in the sky. A small fire flickered through the evening's obscurity, producing just enough light to bathe a lone figure that was currently sitting quietly in the sand. 

Though there was calm silence throughout the entire desert, an inner conversation was being held. One that only the figure could hear…

_**He just falls right to sleep, huh?**_ Rutilus asked sarcastically.

Turning her eyes upon the old man's sleeping visage, Hitomi felt her own grin appear.

_Guess I wore him out today. Don't blame him though. He did go through a lot._

_**Almost dying twice from your pupil can take it out on a person. **_

The green eyed girl snorted in laughter before feeling a deep gloom fall upon her shoulders.

_Am I a walking explosive, Rutilus? I mean, I bet that I can destroy the entire vicinity within seconds. Maybe even all of Gaea if I used all my power._

_**Such was **__my__** power when I was in full elemental form. The forceful intensity of the magic shows you exactly how strong we elementals really were back in those days… the days before we separated from our true selves. **_

_But if I don't gain control of this power I've been given, then what good am I to this cause?_ The green eyed girl shook her auburn hair as a small knot formed in her stomach. Unthinkingly, she reached to pull the cape of Van's cloak over her shoulders and wrap around the front of her body. The thick fabric pooled around her, giving her the sensation of comforting security.

Almost like a hug.

_Why was I even chosen for this? I don't belong here. I belong in Hospesland…with my family…_

Curling her arms around her legs, the green eyed girl rested her head on her knees with a sigh. _Amano… Yukari… It's been a long time since I've thought about them. I wonder how they are doing…_

Shamefully, Hitomi felt a strong burning sensation in the corner of her eyes at the thought of her loved ones, but forced the unwanted feeling back. Van's cloak, as if by some magic on its own, became warmer along her back and shoulders, giving its own form of soothing reassurance.

_I just jumped right into this world that I never knew existed outside the border of my land, Rutilus. And I am not ready for it. _Moving aside the draping cape in order to lift her hand, the auburn haired girl felt for her core and slowly released the energy within; letting the scorching heat saturate her arm to her fingers. Closing her eyes with a sigh, the electric flash of her golden sword could be seen even through her eyelids.

Willingly, the glittering weapon had come into her outstretched palm like beam of brilliant wonder. Opening her soulful green eyes, she gazed at the illuminating blade as it rested expectantly in her hand.

_I lived in a comfortable home. I had a great life in Hospesland. Why did Van come to me? What makes me so important? I'm nothing. I'm no one! _Hitomi sighed again before setting her sparkling sword upon the sand beside her.

_Why did you choose me, Rutilus? Why am I, some random girl out of the billions out there in all of Gaea, given this enormous power to be the savior of a country I don't even know anything about? Why me and why now?_

The river was silent for several seconds before answering, and when she did, her voice sounded extremely tired. _**I stopped telling my story for this reason. You are not ready to hear the rest of it. **_The green eyed girl perked up immediately at the wake of this new information. _**And before you start… no, I never did get tired from telling you because my power went out. **_

_What?! But you told me-_

_**One thing you will have to learn about me, Hitomi: I'm the mighty Golden River. I never run out of power nor will I ever. **_

_Then why did you-?_

_**Lie to you? I told you I needed a rest because the story was coming to a point in which it needed to discontinue for the time being. You, being your wonderful inquisitive self, would have questioned why I stopped forever and a day. **_Rutilus calmly replied. _**You are not yet ready to know the rest of it. Trust me, Hitomi. There are parts that will reveal secrets that have been hidden from you… from the rest of the world. They will be given to you in time, but on a more important matter…**_

Feeling the river's sudden excitement through a stirring in her core, Hitomi frowned as Rutilus exclaimed happily, _**I'm a pretty good actress! I mean, you believed it, didn't you? I was sort of nervous at first when I had to stop the story, but than once I got into the-**_

_You are keeping secrets from me!?_

Interrupting the river's strange cheerfulness at her acting abilities, the green eyed girl scowled in frustration._ Is there something about my past that you can't tell me? What do you mean by 'hidden from the rest of the world'? _

_**Trust me, my golden one. You are not ready to know. **_Rutilus answered, attempting to be mysterious while an excited hitch from her trickery still crouched in her tone. This betrayed all of her furtive aura. _**You will be someday when the time comes. **_

A sliver of irritation filled the short haired girl as she growled in annoyance.

_I'm not ready to know about myself?_

Clenching her fists in anger, the green eyed girl raised a frustrated and aggravatingly twitchy eyebrow.

_I'm not ready to know why I've been sent on an insane quest, why I've been training how to be some mystical warrior, and why I'm putting up with an old man's petty insults only to get my brain overloaded with an uncontrollable power that burns like fire when it comes out and is turning out to be more than a curse than a blessing!? _

Hitomi was startled by Rutilus's twinkling giggle.

_What could possibly be funny!? _Hitomi thought, exasperated.

_**A curse!? Not at all! My power is something that will change the world!**_

_I don't want it, Rutilus! Any of it! Get out of my head! _Placing her hands on her head, the short haired girl clenched her fists against her skull. _I just want to go home! Why am I the chosen one? I-_

_**Take off the necklace if you want me gone… **_The river answered softly, no longer laughing. The sudden seriousness of her voice made Hitomi look up in alarm.

_**It is your channel device after all. But you cannot escape your destiny. Try as hard as you want to pretend your something else, but deep inside you know you are something so much greater.**_

_**There is something also that I want you to realize before you throw away a power that has the ability to save so many lives… Notice how many times you said "I" in that entire spill you just gave me.**_

Hitomi was silent as unwanted guilt slowly spread through her.

_**Sure, it isn't fair that you were picked to handle this power, but you must understand exactly how important you are to destroying a force that is killing innocents daily. Rampaging villages of peaceful clans… murdering women and children in cold blood… I've been holding back the images from you, my golden one. You could be seeing something so much more frightening than this battle that is coming tomorrow. **_

_Wait, the battle is tomorrow?!_ Hitomi exclaimed in surprise. _How do you know?_

_**Don't question me! I know everything! **_Rutilus snapped angrily. _**My power goes beyond summoning petty swords and horses. I knew you before you were even thought of! **_

_We need to train then! We need to get me ready! I have to control this power and… and…_

A light-headed drowsiness suddenly weighed heavily on the green eyed girl's brain, making the entire sandy area give into a zone of swirls and fuzzy black.

_Are… you… drugging me…? _Hitomi asked, too lethargic to even make it angry sounding.

_**I said I know everything, right? So I know now is the time for you to rest yourself…**_ The river sighed quietly as Hitomi's head drooped forward. _**Trust me; you have plenty of battles ahead. Training your power is the most important. Balgus will wake you in several hours. You need rest… Don't get too mad at me in the morning…**_

And before Hitomi knew it, her world became an impenetrable black.

* * *

The day hardly had broken into first light as man after man lined outside the huge, towering gates of Fanelia. Each was armed with only a rusty sword for protection, many sported different parts of armor. The archery quadrant with pointed bows and huge quivers of old trusty arrows filling the vessel slung on their backs. Though some of the men had chest and leg armor, only several had shown up with helmets of some sort. Most just belted their swords with pride and stood still against the cold, sandy breeze of the morning. 

Not one of the silent men had the complete body armor needed for any proper battle. With the northern part of Fanelia's border in ruins from Zaibach attacks, the usual shipments were not up to par.

And a lot of men and arms had been destroyed during the past Zaibachian massacres.

It didn't matter though. Each knew in their heart that with the King participating in this battle, there was little need for armor. Rumors of His Majesty's power had spread even to the very lesser of his subjects.

The chilled air silently swirled between the serious men as they stood waiting…

A commanding voice echoed throughout the entire army, strong and thunderous from the gate: "**My men, we are gathered outside these gates in unification. Behold! Through this amalgamation, we will stand victorious!"**

Though the men had been trained to keep their eyes forward, many of them couldn't help but turn their heads to gaze back at the regal tone that had sounded behind them.

And there, they saw a sight that gave each heart a shinning light of trust and courage.

Their King, Protector of Harmony and the Emblem of Freedom, stood tall against the eastern sun, gleaming like a beckon of hope and valor. His outline illuminated angelically against the rising dawn. His ebony hair whipped through the cold winds lifting his dark bangs to expose his bright red eyes.

The power was with him…

Next to the King on his right came to stand Lord Van's second, Allen Schezar, who was known as the Hero of the Blue. Blonde hair dancing in the breeze, his posture next to his King spelled of a sturdy confidence.

Dryden Fassa, Knight of the Wise, draped a hand with poise on his clothed hip. He smiled slightly through his tousled brown hair as he walked up to the left side of his King.

Dilandau Albatou, Guardian of the Amour, approached on Allen's right and hooked his thumbs self-confidently into this belt; staring boldly out into the crowd of men.

And...?

It was only several seconds later till Gadeth Paruchi, Creator of Illusion, came bounding ungracefully forward dressed in the brightest color green anyone had ever seen. Stopping shortly next to Dryden with quick panting, a bright goofy grin plastered brightly onto his thin face. He waved slightly to the watching men and some of them chuckled under their breaths.

"You are late again, Gadeth." Dryden muttered to his wheezing friend.

"I wanted to make a good entrance." The short haired man whispered back. "Can't have everyone stealing the entire spotlight. And besides, I wanted to say goodbye to Lady Merle."

"Taking a liking to the cat people, have you?" The brown haired man teased.

"She was not in her room when I knocked." Gadeth whispered, ignoring his friend's comment. "I asked her caretakers and maids if she had left early and they said she never left through the door. I hope she's alright…" He trailed off looking into the army of men in thought.

"Hey," his smile grew brightly once more as a sudden remembrance hit him. The grin was so huge it had turned somewhat malicious in stature. "I thought we had an agreement, Fassa…"

"I'm not messing with the hair." Dryden said simply, knowing immediately what his friend was talking about. His brown eyes almost looked disheartened that his friend had remembered their bet. "I'd rather go naked. Just say when and where."

"I've already done the naked thing." Gadeth shook his head slightly. Laughing to himself, he muttered, "We need something else for you… something to test exactly how much you care about that hair of yours…"

"Go to your positions, my vehotus." Van announced loudly as Dryden was just about to answer back. "Today, we march against the greatest enemy of our Age. We are alone. There is no other country to help. Let us make even the very land of Gaea tremble under our phenomenal power." Lowering his voice to a whisper, a small smile graced his lips as he turned his head to gaze back through the gates.

The city shinned brightly in the morning sun, gold glinting off the stony fortresses of his beloved country.

"For Fanelia. And for the future."

* * *

Merle lifted her face with pride as she felt her illusion charm hold strong. She was the appearance of a human male, short and stocky. To make the spell simpler, she added a helmet to the magic just so she wouldn't have to make facial features. 

So far, none had suspected her at all. There were all too wrapped up in their own thoughts on what is to come.

The man to her right held onto his sword hilt with trembling hands, his lips quivering with a nervous fright.

To her left stood a tall fellow who was obviously from a distant relation of her own Neko clan. His vibrant hair and smooth whiskers gleamed beautifully with the dawning day.

Merle shook her head shortly before staring down at the sandy ground with sadness through the helmet's eye holes. He didn't even know he was fighting against the very people who had saved the last of his relations from a horrible death by the Canine Clan.

_If only he knew…_

"**Forward March!"**

A cry from the front, and Merle breathed in deeply. With the picture of master Folken plastered in her brain, she stepped with the rest of the Western Quadrant to meet Zaibach in battle.

* * *

Millerna watched from the castle turrets till the marching men were out of her sight. Her heart filled with a fierce grief and guilt. 

"You all had better come back in one piece." She muttered into the wind as it picked up her hair and played with her cloak.

"Be safe."

* * *

**I have to give credit where credit is due. Shamefully, I must admit that for the Yukari and Clara scene, I listened to Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" on repeat. I don't know who you are, but that song is hilarious! **

**Also, as I get further into the story, I'm planning on posting a soundtrack on my profile as well... so those of you with illegal downloading sites will be able to have the music I think fits each character in my story. But that is going to be much, _much_ further. I mean, ya'll still don't know most of the characters in true light. And I only have two songs picked out...**

**A big thanks to Cev for the beautiful drawings and the Beta reading. Check out the Vehotus picture. Amazing... Oh, if any of ya'll want me to put pictures that you've drawn based on Rutilus on my site give the word! I find it highly flattering...**

**Thanks again for read. I'll try better next time!**

**blue...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hopefully I got this out in better time than the last chapter. This one was much easier to write compared to 17 though. And I found a new song that inspired the entire "soft part" of this chapter. "Hey there, Delilah" by the Plain White T's. SOOO GOOD! And then, my best friend Emelia gave me all these songs she has from Final Fantasy and The Used (two completely different song genres, I know) and I was able to succeed in the chapter and send it to you!**

**Ruby Tuesdays is slinking futher and futher down the path of desolation. Meaning: the people they hired are quiting because it sucks there and they had two other people (plus our only bartender) walk out the other night. **

**Today, I have the daytime off (to the pleasure of all of you) and they tried to call me in. Thank goodness for caller ID! I swear! **

**Well, more that the bottom. READ!**

* * *

Fields of green as far as the eye could see was spread throughout the entire area, covering every hilly mountain in fresh loveliness. 

It was quite a change from the usual sandy dunes that extended throughout the southern border.

A multitude of bright colors arrayed the blue to the west with the sun hidden like a beacon behind the clouds. Together, the heavens above were filled with a tranquil hue and a lighted skyway path of impending destination for the army that was marching one-by-one below it. The grass danced in the coming breeze that seemed to steadily rush through the marching Fanelian army. Running beautifully, illuminated next them, was the Eternus, Fanelia's glorious river. It stretched across the ground to their right, glittering in a shade of golden consolation.

As comforting as the glorious water was to the men, the very sight of the brilliant colored river seemed to make Van even more anxious…

All around him marched his men. Men that were putting their lives on the line to save their country.

Men who were willing to die for a new future…

But most were going to an unavoidable death… a death he, their fearless leader, was enforcing upon them…

The responsibility of the battle was on his head. No matter how many times Allen or Balgus tried to tell him, he knew it to be true…

Win or lose, there will be many casualties in this war.

Could he live like that? Live with this hard guilt upon his young shoulders?

A nervous shiver ran through the ebony haired boy as he breathed deeply to help calm his erratic heartbeats. Swallowing down thick, accumulated saliva, Van lifted his trembling gloved hand to brush away the fearful perspiration that ran down his tan face. Underneath him, his black stallion gave a whicker of concern, feeling Van's bothered mind with his own. He turned his soft ears to the back, trying to catch any response from his master. Letting a small smile fall upon his tan face at the horse's sweet unease, the ebony haired boy reached down to give the dark horse a quick and reassuring pat on the neck.

Clouds moved quietly to uncover the bright sun that was just beginning to make its way to the western side. Though it enhanced patterns of angelic scenery even more beautiful than before, the glowing sun's very presence seemed to laugh at Van's growing apprehension. Shining blindingly intense from the west, the sun seemed to settle perfectly onto the nervous king's sensitive mahogany eyes and burn his entire left cheek defiantly.

Instinctively, the king reached back to pull over a black hood that was usually clasped faithfully across his shoulders.

Oh, yeah. He kept forgetting he had given it to that girl…

_Well… not really given… _Van thought as a slight blush appeared on his tan cheeks. He hadn't meant for her to keep it. His mind wasn't thinking when he laid the cloak down for her to sleep upon. Sighing softly, the king reached up to brush forward the longer black hairs over his watering squinted eyes, covering most of the vivid sky with thick heavy strands.

_I did it to shield and protect her from sandy ground. That's all… _The ebony haired boy tried to reassure himself, but frowned as he discovered his excuse was an exact reason for giving the cloak in the first place.

To _shield_ and _protect_ the one you love.

He didn't even know her! So that just proved that giving her the cloak was a harmless attempt at protecting… um… the pilot! She was an important asset to his country, after all. Without her powers, he could not truly defeat Zaibach.

So, the cloak didn't necessarily mean he was shielding her in _the romantic _sense…

Van felt his mind relax slightly as his thoughts thankfully found a plausible excuse for his missing cloak. Mercifully, his vehotus hadn't thought to even detect his omitted royal garment.

Considering the people that made up his riders, Van was sure that it couldn't go unnoticed for too long though.

The pilot to Rutilus Flumen… he still couldn't believe he had found her at last…

Van shook his head meditatively as a picture of the strawberry-headed girl in the small golden dress crossed his mind. The ebony haired king was surprised at exactly how vivid he was able to picture her.

He had really only spent a handful of hours in her company...

_Huge green eyes stared lovingly into his own vibrant mahogany; she happily grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer to her before turning to talk to the strange boy at Hospesland's gate. Her arm tightly wrapped across his back, Van remembered he had done the first thing that he thought to do…_

_Put his arm around her shoulders…_

_Van recollected the strange warm sensation that crept up within him as he held her close. She seemed to fit perfectly beside him... _

_Almost as if she was made to fit there…_

Van snorted inwardly at his ridiculous memories. He was being stupid. Reminiscences of that night were shady at best. He had been on adrenaline rush the entire time. And besides, even if he _had_ thought those--- _thoughts---_ it still didn't justify the fact that he hardly knew her at all!

_But_, his brain argued back, _you do know her._

How long of his life had he spent dreaming of her constantly? In his younger days, before the concept of the Power had ever been explained to him, he had seen her playing in the fields with imaginary foes, hitting her fragile stick upon thin grape vines. He had laughed when she cut her hair, smiled when she challenged those around her to fight, and even mourned with her through the loss of her step-mother.

So, he did know her… On the contrary, he knew her quite well…

After the incident with her step-mother however, the visions of her abruptly stopped. It was as though her entire life had been put on hold.

She was not the same.

But with the sudden death of his mother and father, neither was he…

He had actually grieved for the loss of her smiling face enchanting his dreams. She lived in a world of tranquility and innocence.

His mind was now inflicted with the responsibilities of his new unexpected position. His entire world turned into one council meeting after another. The ebony-haired boy felt as though his life was nothing more than continually training his body in vox magic, learning the basics of border trading and economics, keeping tabs on the security perimeter, and establishing important treaties with neighboring countries.

He excelled in each category of his training, was an excellent king and served his country to the best of his abilities. His people loved him, his vehotus was strong, and harmony filled the crevice of every city under his protection.

… But… he still found that when all meetings were closed and he laid his head on his pillow at night… he missed her.

She had been present for a large portion of his life after all. He had grown up watching her.

It was not until several years later that the wondrous visions of her returned.

Van smiled slightly through his long hair as he remembered the night she appeared once more in his life. Instead of glimpses of her days flashing before his eyes, she was looking straight at him, a small smile slowly spreading across her pale skin. Occasionally, she held out a petite hand to him, the wind blowing continually through a background of green meadows.

She was different from the young girl he had once known her to be.

Stronger… older… more confident…

But, that didn't necessarily mean that he thought she was pretty or anything…

_No, _Van thought grudgingly, closing his covered eyes with a sigh.

He knew that wasn't the truth…

Even back then, before Van had even thought about liking girls, he had always felt something… some strange warmth when he saw her.

She _was_ beautiful. Sparkling green eyes, glowing white skin… she was so different from the world he knew. The world of kings and courtiers, royal balls and introduction dinners. She lived simple and free.

He liked that.

The glittering courtier girls began to dull in the memory of her. Introduction after introduction, dinner after dinner, Van felt as though he must have met almost all of the royal family's eligible female singles in Gaea.

They were nothing compared to her… _nothing_…

_Yet_, Van thought with a frown, he didn't know anything about her. Sure, he had seen little episodes of her life, but what of the specifics…?

What was her favorite color? Flower? Food?

Did she have a more timid and bashful personality or was she outspoken and headstrong?

Was she like Allen, serious and thoughtful? Or was she like Gadeth, humorous and not ashamed of anything?

Van blushed suddenly as he was instantly reminded of the exposure prank of Gadeth's. Bending his head, the king reached up to brush even more hair into his face to hide his red cheeks. He hoped she that if she did turn out to be like Gadeth, she would have enough sense to stay clothed in front of his people at least.

And his vehotus… Van couldn't have them looking at her like that! She was supposed to be a figurehead comparable to a legendary being.

The Pilot of Rutilus Flumen must be portrayed as strong and powerful…

And running around the castle naked would sort of ruin _that_ mind set…

_But… he found that... he didn't mind if she… was like that… only with him…_

That is… if there was still a Fanelia when she got here…

Slowly, the constricting fear that had unknowingly abandoned his chest seemed to appear in full force. Van shook his head to abandon scary thoughts as his breaths became harder and harder to gather.

Of course there would still be a Fanelia.

Even if he somehow was struck dead where he stood, Van was certain that Allen, Dilandau, Dryden, Gadeth, Balgus, and Millerna would all lead this country through the best years it had ever known.

And would protect the future till the very end…

The reasons of why he was so very worried didn't add up. There were loyal people to protect his country… And with Allen as successor until Van finally had a proper heir, he was sure his confident second-in-command would do an excellent job.

So, why was he worried…?

"You alright, Lord Van? You look odd."

The unexpected voice of Allen Schezar awoke Van slightly from his stupor, though the distinct worried tone of his voice made the ebony haired boy's heart sink even further.

"Allen, what are you doing up here?" Van asked emotionless as he continued to stare forward through his long hair. "You are supposed to be with the East side infantry."

"Dryden said he'd watch them so I could consult with you, and Gadeth volunteered to take care of-"

"Beautiful river, eh?" A man behind Van said softly before whistling lowly. Leading a red gelding with light fingers, the man straightened his spectacles with a sturdy hand before giving a quiet grin. "Wonder how Zaibach could destroy something so serene?"

"Dryden!" Allen sent the brown haired man an unapproved frown. "I thought you said you'd stay with the men and Gadeth would-"

"What are you guys talking about? Let me join in!" Gadeth came suddenly, urging his bright steed with a brilliant smile plastered on his face. "I don't want to stay in the back!"

Allen stared in disbelief before pointing a finger to the vast army of men behind them. "Go back to your stations, both of you! I asked you to watch the men, not follow me up here!"

"But we decided we wanted to talk as well. I mean, might as well enjoy the travel part of our journey since we won't be having very much fun during the main events." Dryden shrugged.

"But the men need to be lead properly. There is too many of them for all of us to be bunched together in once spot." The blonde man logically explained.

His horse, Scherazade, whickered in agreement.

Gadeth snorted before replying, "Bah, make me! You are not the true leader of this outfit."

"Lord Van," Allen turned to his king imploringly. Van felt a small smile hit his lips at the blonde man's tattle-telling tone. "The men-"

"What are you afraid they are going to do, Schezar? Run away? Start killing each other? The most they would do is possibly break out of lines to take a drink of the Eternus. I see no harm in that." Said Dryden with obvious boredom as he began to twirl his hair within long fingers.

"And I don't mind if some of them decide to have a little refreshing swim in the river either," piped in Gadeth excitedly. "I was planning on going for a clothe-less dip sometime soon anyways…"

This time, the ebony haired boy chuckled slightly, feeling the tight knots within his stomach loosen themselves considerably.

"What is with you and nudity, Gadeth!?" Allen shouted out in exasperation. His voice must have carried further than he intended because several of the army men behind them snickered loudly, and one let out a cat call.

"I don't want to ruin my _outfit_ and get it wet." Gadeth replied, smugly motioning to his green ensemble with pride.

"Hard to ruin something that was already tacky to begin with…" Dryden muttered.

"Will you two _please_ go back to your stations?" Allen groaned lifting his gloved hand to place it over his eyes as Gadeth glared hard at his brown haired friend.

More laughter began to bubble inside of Van; he snorted through his nose before chortling quietly, "They can stay, Allen. I rather enjoy their company."

"Thank you, Your Highness!" Gadeth proclaimed proudly, his chest swelling pompously. He looked at Allen like a child mocking his brother, "You see, Allen! We have permission now!"

As the blonde headed man gave a frustrated growl, Van couldn't contain the happiness that suddenly soared throughout his entire body.

Their comforting bickering had completely wiped away his pre-battle anxiety.

Basking in the reassuring sound of their familiar sarcastic jokes and reprimanding condescension, Van realized there was no other place he would rather be then right here, marching with thousands of unit soldiers into the battle that determined their survival…

And finally, he found that he could smile about it, too.

* * *

_The western sky was filled with a brilliant color as an ebony-haired man gently stroked his black horse's muscular neck. Sitting comfortably astride his beloved steed, the man gazed forward, a serious and determined expression settling in his young, handsome face. Traveling pants sheltered his long legs and a lengthy red tunic draped protectively across his lean frame as large brown gloves covered his hands from finger tip to mid-forearm. His posture was straight and his dark head was held high, strongly emanating his regal status. A constant breeze seemed to settle happily with dancing his shining black locks around his serious face as it rushed through the long waves of reeds that grew slowly around him. _

_Little by little, Hitomi gazed at his handsome features as they grew more and more into an anxious frown._

_He was worried about something… Hitomi wondered what he was thinking about…_

_Thundering footsteps kept a steady rhythm in the background, creating a sense of purpose and consequence. Though the wind and fields of waving green seemed to resonate with a satisfying contentment, the ebony-haired man appeared to get even more agitated by the second, as though his thoughts were winding down a unpleasant, unwanted path._

_And then, as if his beauty wasn't enough to behold already, a sighing flourish of splendid sunshine blazed forth from the sky like a beacon of magnificence only to settle a sparkling spotlighting exquisitely on his fretful face. The shining rays finally gave him the angelic credit he was due as the light glittered upon his beautiful skin in a showering beam of lovely crystals. In the wake of his spotless appearance of perfection, Hitomi just watched in awe as the man reached back with a strong, brown gloved hand to grope at something behind his neck. Obviously was he was searching for something that wasn't there because he gave a small smile suddenly and shook his kingly head in thoughtfulness. _

_He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful… _

_To the green eyed girl's delight, the striking king reached to his forehead to brush long strands of his lush black hair over his prominent, sparkling, mahogany eyes as they hypnotically glittered with an inner growing happiness. _

_What was he thinking about? What was he feeling at this moment? _

_Hitomi's inquisitiveness filled her heart as she watched his happy smile suddenly get wider and…_

_Wait, was he blushing...? _

"Wake up, you lazy girl!"

A familiar growl sounded loudly through Hitomi's head, bringing her instantly awake from her restful happiness.

"Whaz-at?" She mumbled incoherently as she tried to gather her scrambled thoughts. Lifting her woozy head slightly in confusion, she was only semi-aware of the many sand particles that were sticking to her cheek from falling asleep with her face planted on the sand.

"Get up now!" The old man barked, obviously annoyed at her lack of energetic morning spirit.

Cracking her eyes open only a shade, the harsh sunlight invaded her sensitive pupils like an intruding enemy.

"Ouch," she groaned in a raspy voice and lazily grabbed the back of Van's cloak to pull it over her exposed face.

"Oh no, you don't!" The old man roared as he reached over to her prone form to yank the cape back over.

"Balgus, please, just several more hours…" the auburn haired girl complained, her croaky voice muffled from her protective covering. Holding on tightly to the cape as he continued to heave it from under her, she harshly stated, "My eyes hurt… and sleep feels good."

"If I let you have even twenty more seconds, you will think you have won me over. That I am no longer going to be strict on you! But I assure you, my spoiled little horror, I will be getting worse at the next couple of days unfold! Your true lessons have just begun!" Balgus panted the words gruffly as he almost lifted her off the ground in order to uncover her face. "Speaking of lessons, brat, Lesson thirty-two: Too much of a good thing is usually-"

"Fine! Fine! You win!" The green eyed girl shouted hoarsely. Unexpectedly ripping the cloak off her head, Hitomi sat up from her prone position with a huge losing frown on her squinted face.

As a result of the surprise obedience from Hitomi, the old man lost his balance from attempting to yank the cloak from her and he fell right on his bottom with a sandy _plop._ The edge of Van's cloak still in his rough hands, his old wrinkled eyes opened widely to express his startled astonishment at suddenly being painfully on the ground.

The blinding sun stung her eyes harshly and she felt tears hit her cheeks as she quickly slapped a hand over her face.

"Argh, this sun is terrible!" she cried out through her fingers.

"If you had opened your eyes sometime today, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much!" Blagus growled under his breath giving her a harsh glare that she couldn't see. Standing up slowly from his unwanted seat on the granule soil, he snarled fiercely at her covered face, "You meant to do that, didn't you? Waiting till I was not on my guard, huh?"

"What are you talking about, you old badger?" Hitomi moaned as she rubbed gingerly at her wet eyes. "Do you realize exactly how many times a day you don't make any sense?"

"And do you realize that your bratty habit of not listening properly is the only reason you don't understand?" the old man barked back at her. "It is either that or your brain is too small to handle even the simplest combinations of verbs and nouns!"

"Oh that's real rich coming from a grumpy, callous, old fart that doesn't even know the meaning of a normal voice tone!" Hitomi shot back nastily, still crinkling her green eyes up at his large profile. "Everyday and every hour it is the same growling rumble that comes out of you! Its like you can't talk any other way!"

"At least I'm not whining about a bright morning like a spoiled child!" Balgus countered roughly. "How do you plan to fight the enemy of our decade when you are wailing like a baby just because the sun shined on you?"

"Easily," Hitomi grumbled matter-of-factly as her eyes slowly began to adjust. "First, I'll blow up the sun with my power and then I'll blow up Zaibach."

"And doom Gaea to an everlasting frost that would eventually wipe out the entire planet, including yourself…" Balgus added shaking his gray head in annoyance. "And furthermore insuring that there never be anymore life period. What a wonderful savior you would turn out to be…"

"Wait," The green eyed girl opened her eyes wide to stare up at Balgus with a small smile appearing on her face. "Did you just make a joke?"

A large crease suddenly appeared in between the old man's scarred eyebrows as he fixed her with a glowering stare.

"I… never joke," he stated sardonically, folding his arms across his vast chest in distain. "It was a statement to shame you of your childish behavior."

"Yes, also known as a _joke_," Hitomi countered, nodding her head slowly to put emphasis on her words.

"_The truth is never a joke_!" the old man roared suddenly, making Hitomi jump back from him in alarm and stare at his face with huge green eyes. "You are to be the one to lead us all and here you sit whining about something as simple as the sun shining in your eyes! That makes me _very_ confident in your leadership skills, Utpote! And then, you go accusing me of making a joke about it!" He snorted loudly at his words. "I could not have been more serious when I said that you could doom us all. Your power is so immaculate that you very well could bring upon the total annihilation of this planet!"

"I'll have you know I've never wanted this responsibility!" Hitomi shouted back in his fierce face as she stood quickly to look at him straight in the eye with increasing rage. "I don't want to be a savior for your country! I don't want it! _Any of it_! No one ever asked me either!"

There was a long pause as the both of them just glared harshly into each other's eyes. The sandy wind was the only sound as it whistled a high tune through the deserting soil.

"You don't want any of it?" The old man asked quietly. "You _really_ don't want to accept your position as leader?"

"No," the green eyed girl whispered through clenched teeth. A sharp pain instantly filled her chest as unexpected tears began to roll slowly down her soft cheeks. "Fanelia is not my country, Balgus. I have no reason to protect it. My family is back in Hospesland with my step-brother."

A small sob came up as she painfully said the words, "Please, take me home."

And the tears just flowed like a never ending stream. All the pain of the scorching power, all the insults, everyone counting on her… it was too much…

She knew this was what she was made for… but she just didn't want it anymore.

Falling to her knees with a crash of weeping, Hitomi covered her face with her dirty hands trying to stop her rising misery. The despair, however, kept increasing with every breath she took.

The old man stood silent as he watched the top of her sobbing head with growing guilt; a feeling he wasn't used to having.

"Utpote," he said uncharacteristically tender, as he reached out a large hand to touch her trembling shoulder. "Look at me."

With her eyes dripping rivers onto her smooth sun-burnt cheeks, Hitomi forced herself to glance up at Balgus. One look into his softened features made her heart warmer. Her tears somewhat abated at his unexpected kindhearted expression.

"I know that you miss your home. You grieve for those you have left behind to save a land that is not your own. You say that you do not want to be apart of this war because it does not effect your country. But I assure you, my dear, that if Zaibach is not stopped by Fanelia, they will continue into Hospesland as well. Zaibach is a parasite that destroys and slaughters for their personal gain. They have no conscious of the lives that are demolished by their hands. Your step-brother will be facing much worse if Fanelia falls by their hands. So you see you are not only protecting another country, but your own as well."

Kneeling down to look at her eye to eye, Balgus moved his hand to the back of her head and slowly rubbed the back of her neck in affection.

"I will tell you something, Utpote," He rumbled gently, the wrinkles on his face lessening in the wake of his unusual compassion. "Though you have family in Hospesland, you have family here as well. You are equivalent to the annoying grandchild I never tried to have. Fighting with you, training you, and watching over you has been… different than what I am used to."

"What are you saying then?" Hitomi croaked, wiping her cheeks with her long scratchy sleeve.

"Though it is strange for you to hear this, I want you to consider me as a family figure in your mind. When you enter Fanelia, I will be all you have for a while. I will take care of you until the day arrives for your trial, alright?"

"You will?" The green eyed girl whispered softly, feeling a fresh wave of tears hit her eyes and making the wish to be shed. Only this time, for a different reason.

"Though we may fight and bicker, I find that I… I sort of enjoy it." His face suddenly turned thoughtful as she gave him a small watery smile. "Maybe I _am_ joking around more. I think you make me that way. And as for my insults, there will be plenty more in the future, mind you. I want you to know that they are there to spur you on and help you succeed, not to tear you down."

"Spur me on?" She raised an eyebrow at his words. "How in Gaea does calling me 'spoiled brat' all the time help anything?"

"You've summoned your horse and weapon, managed to created a decent Mind Wave, and have already held off my sword at full power in a span of only four days." The old man listed wryly. "Need I say anything else?"

_He does have a point…_ Hitomi frowned thoughtfully. "So then, my abusive teacher," she sighed. "What is the next step? What do I need to learn?"

A small unexpected smile lifted the corner of Balgus's wrinkles as his eyes suddenly glowed with a strange light.

Hitomi recognized it as pride.

"Now that you can create the Mind Wave," his voice rumbled through the windy air, "let's get you to harness its true strength…"

* * *

Van could smell Zaibach miles before they ever caught sight of the vast army on the plains. 

It was the scent of smoke that caught his awareness.

And it was then that he finally ordered Gadeth, Dryden, and Allen back to their stations at once. They had helped him get over his nervousness, but now was the time to put aside his fears.

The time for battle was upon him. And thanks to them, he was ready.

Now he stood, with his men behind him, looking at the immense amount of navy blue suited soldiers that posed as his enemy. They spanned far into the fields, a perfect picture imminent destruction, with proper armor distributed between them. Each was equipped with large swords and stone faces. A huge breeze swept by whipping their distinctive, characteristic vibrant red hair furiously.

They outnumbered his men by more than two thousand.

His vision had been wrong.

Zaibach was larger armed than he had anticipated.

_That does not matter though_, Van thought trying to calm himself with deep breaths as his gloved hands balled into fists of determination. _My men are strong, the lines are secure, and my vehotus are good leaders… _

His mahogany eyes traced over their large army row by row in battle formations with an unexpected confidence filling his heart.

He would finally be able to display the true power of Fanelia.

The true power of Escaflowne's blessings upon his family!

A strange thunderous tremble suddenly shivered the green grass below Van's feet as pebbles jumped from the vibrating shudder. Soaring trees that stood intermixed with the Zaibach soldiers quavered and shook with each deafening pound. Birds took in startled flight, squawking loudly into the sky as trees in the distance fell to the ground with a splintering crash.

And like a frightening rhythm of dread, the front of the Zaibach's line suddenly parted resembling a rippling black snake. Van's men gasped aloud - out of the depths of forest came forth the two red Guymelefs of Van's vision; huge and menacing. Their flashy bionic-fashioned armor were ready for blood and death. Clouds of steam shot out of their huge joints; monstrous mechanical fingers were shaped into sharp points – itching to kill. The heads of the scarlet Guymelefs were settled on a long curved neck that had sprouted large spikes at the back of the neck. A jewel of bright green rested on the chest right beside the cavity of the pilot.

Red and Green… the characteristics of the Zaibach people. The perfect race.

A roar suddenly went out among the black soldiers as the red Guymelefs lifted their spear-cut hands to the sky in triumph.

It was clear that Zaibach thought they would win this battle.

As steady assuring faith in their power resonated throughout Zaibach's entire side, Van's men gave yells of surprise and fear behind him.

His soldiers hadn't known this was coming. The concept of the red Guymelefs had only been told to his vehotus…

Van suddenly worried that it might have not been a good idea to hide the fact that they would be fighting Guymelefs.

Too late to change it. It was now clear what exactly they were up against.

Were they ready for it…?

As the battle cries of destruction rang from Zaibach's army with impending vibrations loud enough to hurt the ears, whispers of fear and terror covered the minds of every single one of Van's men.

They were tired from marching. The situation was too difficult.

They had marched to their death!

The entire grass valley lay before them blowing strongly with a harsh breeze. Unexpected winds had picked up within the area, giving off a foreboding cold chill. Huge nimbostratus clouds stretched thickly across the darkened sky, leaving an echo of thunder from miles away.

It was the thunder of battle!

* * *

"Do you feel that, Balgus?" Hitomi asked suddenly as she turned her golden eyes upon the frowning old man standing several feet away. A strong emotion had risen within her so quickly, she hadn't even noticed until it had filled her heart to the very brim. It was as though a nervous pressure was swelling inside. 

"There is something happening…" she said mysteriously, turning to catch his sharp gaze. A tight cinch between her auburn eyebrows displayed her wonderment and alarm. "Do you think its Van… or something else?"

"Whatever it is, you should stop getting distracted by it! This is a nonsense feeling!" The wrinkled old man growled at her, motioning to the swirling vortex that was currently swaying out of control because of her lack of meditation. "You need to reserve your concentration on maintaining the Mind Wave and that's all!"

The miniature tornado wavered slightly as Hitomi gathered the scorching power once again into the palm of her hands. Holding her arms out to the small churning current, she began to, once again, slowly release the power- bit by bit - out of the pores of her skin. With sheer force of concentration, she compelled wind to swirl in a tunnel, helping to push its direction with discharging magic.

As Balgus had explained before, the training helped her focus on another objective--- spinning the winds solidified atoms--- while keeping taps on her power core; shutting it whenever the magic became too much to bear and opening it whenever the vox had drained too far.

"That's it…" Balgus rumbled lightly, almost sounding encouraging through his growling voice. He placed his hands on his hips in a scrutinizing way as if to intimidate her petite tornado. "Gather your power in a steady stream. Make it yours to control. You decide when and where it goes. Direct it in an orderly fashion. Manipulate its flow to coincide with your thoughts and-"

"Not to be rude or anything, old man," Hitomi interrupted panting as she slowly drained the pooling golden aura out of her palms. "But this would be a lot easier if you didn't talk right now. Especially since you are only saying the same thing over and over but in different words."

"I will speak if I wish!" The old man barked defensively. "Straighten your back, by the way! You must stand tall when you channel the power, not slouch over like some barbarian!"

Hitomi rolled her illuminating eyes as she shifted her feet to straighten her spine in submission.

Though a twinge of annoyance at the old man's bossy nature still hit her, Hitomi found that her anger was hard to hold onto in the wake of his confession.

_You are equivalent to the annoying grandchild I never tried to have._

Even though there was insult all throughout that sentence, she knew he had meant it. The old man cared for her as though she was apart of his family.

But apparently that didn't change the fact that she was still "Utpote" in his eyes.

It was a strange relationship she shared with Balgus. He was her teacher, and yet… he wasn't.

"Keep the spinning up! I can see the atoms already beginning to slow!" Balgus shouted roughly. "And remember to maintain the vox's flow. Let it be a circulation within your body, increasing and decreasing continually…"

Through all his constant nagging and petty arguments, Hitomi found that she could smile easily into his hard-shelled eyes, knowing that there was a softer part of him inside that smiled back at her.

"Good, Utpote. Very good." He growled in approval.

* * *

'What is the plan, my Lord?" A weak voice asked as it shook with fear. "Are we granted the night for rest or is Zaibach going to destroy us now?" 

Still astride his black stallion, Van teeth clenched tightly behind his lips as his mahogany eyes narrowed at the sight of the malicious enemy ahead.

"I will tie the white band of peace around my arm and ride out to meet their leader." Van answered emotionlessly as his gloved hand moved to the pouch under his tunic.

"My King!" A yell came out from the crowd behind him. "What if you are killed? What if Zaibach open fires on you alone?"

The white band firmly clutched in his strong fist, Van didn't answer as he wrapped it tightly around his left arm and tightened the knot with his teeth.

"I am going." He called in a strong voice and he heard his men gasp behind him in alarm. "I will return to lead us on, men. We will prevail no matter what the day brings. _Fanelia will win_."

And letting out a sharp cry, Van spurred his black stallion onto his hind legs before racing forward into the empty valley before them, leaving his men far behind.

The wind shot back his long ebony hair, letting the chilled breeze slap against his forehead. Raising his fist high into the blackened sky, Van let the white band flap firmly as the long streamers blew delicately in the rushing air stream.

Nearing the middle of the valley, Van quickly stopped his horse with a sharp twitch on the mane, and reached into his core quickly to invoke his red vox. The power came ready and willing, immediately filling his chest to the brim with strong heat.

Letting the power gracefully hit his eyes, he took his time studying each green eyed face of the enemy. Though some still shouted in triumph, many had quieted in the wake of his unexpected ride to the middle.

As his demonic red eyes glared blinding scarlet into their once confident features, some of the frontline Zaibach soldiers backed away against his dangerous aura.

Finally, they were truly seeing what they were up against. Fanelia was showing its sharp teeth.

Raising his ebony head in pride, he continued to stare down the line of black suited soldiers. Keeping his strong arm in the air to display his white band, Van took a deep calming breath before shouting loudly, "This band around my arm is a signal of peace! I wish to speak to your leader!"

"The name is _General Folken_." A voice lazily shouted back as several of the armed, red-headed men made a pathway for an approaching figure.

A long cloak billowing in the chilling breeze, the figure kept his head down as he walked purposefully out of the Zaibach line and down the valley to where Van was. Bright silver hair was vibrantly magnified by the stormy clouds above as he clutched his cloak tighter to himself in an almost fragile shiver.

He looked like an old man, hunched over and duck-footed.

Stopping on the grassy knoll several yards away, the man kept his silver head low as he asked in a subdued voice, "You wished to speak to me, Oh Fanelian King?"

"My men are tired from traveling through the day." Van stated calmly, lowering his arm and studying the man head to toe with his studious glowing eyes. "It is up to you, General, to grant us rest for the night, or an immediate battle."

"Why me?" General Folken whispered mysteriously, the wind carrying his voice perfectly for Van's sharp ears to hear every word. "My _men_ are the ones who want to destroy your country; _I_ just train them how to do so."

"Do not mock me, sir!" Van roared in rage at Folken's nonchalance. Van's black horse neighed and stamped its strong hoofs into the soft ground. "You wish to defeat Fanelia? Then live up to the cowardly name that is Zaibach and fight me without letting my men rest!"

"Oh, we will." The general said, softly chuckling through his lowered head. "Zaibach is not one to give fair advantages."

"Raise your head to me when you speak, sir." Van demanded harshly. "Or are you too afraid to meet my eye?"

"On the contrary," The silver-haired man whispered in amusement. "My eyes are the ones to fear… for they will be the last thing you will see before your imminent death, Your Highness." The general gave a mocking dismissing bow with his head before turning around to slink back into the Zaibach army once more.

"We shall see." Van whispered fiercely before pulling on his horse's mane to ride back to the awaiting Fanelian army.

A thunderous roar crackled through the sky as the heavens above mirrored the beginning conflict below.

* * *

**Finally!!! The battle has arrived!!! YAY for smack talk! **

**Can't really say much else except for I'll update as fast as I can. Rutilus's birthday has passed! The story is a year old! **

**Hmm.. You'd think I'd have more chapters if it was really that old... **

**One annoying thing is that Ruby Tuesdays won't let me wear my pink pendant (yes, I have a pink pendant I got from a castle in France) and I have to tie it around my arm. Still, mildly irritating because I've worn this necklace ever since I got it. **

**Thanks for the read, by the way! Cev told me there are new pictures on her scrap, so keep checking for that. I'm trying to post my own artwork, but my scanner is dumb. I need to get that figured out though...**

**Thank you to Cev and to everyone who encourages me though this story! **

**blue...**


	19. Chapter 19

**YAY! Huzzah for updating! **

**This chapter is deticated to the following rock bands: Skillet, Pillar, The Used, Thousand Foot Krutch, Linkin Park, and Boys Like Girls. **

**Thank you for rocking the world... and my upcoming battle scenes...**

**And... READ!**

* * *

Lightning crackled through the thickening air as Van rode hard to rejoin the worried faces of his awaiting army. Determination and anger seeping through his entire system, he felt his core heat erratically in the wake of his stirring rage. 

The General's nonchalant insults were enough to make Van swell with more hardening purpose to display his power.

_Come what may in this war, he was going to make sure this- Folken- was going to lay broken and dead in a bloody pool before the end of it! _

As his black, silky horse skid to an abrupt stop in front of his men, Van's enraged red eyes scanned his men with the strength of his resolve. Several of the armed men in front backed away slowly at his fierce battle aura.

"This is it, men!" Van roared suddenly into the watchful crowd. "Gather your equipment together! Zaibach will be destroyed tonight!"

The sky punctuated his sentence with a thunderous boom as he ripped the peace band off his arm and shoved it into his scarlet tunic once more. With the grace of a monarch, Van elegantly leaped off his stallion's glossy back as the black horse disappeared in a lick of wavering red flame of power. He landed, with majestic glory, before his stunned men as they cried out in surprise at his vanished steed.

Head lifting high, his strong face displayed his royal confidence, the Fanelian men watched their king with growing respect and courage. Van turned his illuminating pupils to an approaching figure that was riding fast from the right side on a plump auburn pony. It was the Commanding Messenger, Negev.

"What is… the word…, my King…" the chubby man panted out as he came closer to Van's position. Putting a hand to his chest, the balding man inhaled deep trying to catch his breath as if he had done the running and not his overweight horse. "What is it… you wish me to tell… the vehotus…? The other messengers are standing by… for dispatch…"

"Update them that Zaibach has decided to foolishly take their advantage on us." Van answered fiercely, his eyes glowing almost deadly out of his tan face. The wind seemed to swirl faster around their king, making him in the center of a harmless whirlwind. Most of the men in front gasped at the sight of the small tornado, some in fear and others in awe. He sent his inflicting violent scarlet eyes flashing into Negev's nervous blue and he saw the man gasped in fright and admiration at his intense appearance.

As the wind dancing his long black locks, Van commanded roughly, "Tell each of them to watch for my signals. Inform Gadeth to wait till frontline has engaged in full combat before charging, Dryden must be on alert for archery send-off indications at all times, and remind Allen and Dilandau to come in from the side and not front…"

"MY LORD!" A nervous howl came out from Van's frontline, interrupting his speech. "The Guymelefs are already on the move! LOOK!!"

Turning back around quickly to face the enemy, Van's stomach dropped horribly as he watched the red towering mecha's began to step forward with a thunderous vibration. The Zaibach army, still several miles away across the valley, had begun to cheer once more, shouting out a loud battle cry. Van's magnificent eyes narrowed as he zeroed his enhanced vision to General Folken, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest in contentment. His pale face was one of absolute confidence.

It seemed as though he thought this battle was already over.

"GO, NEGEV! RIDE HARD!" Van roared out suddenly as he slapped the man's fat pony in the hind quarters to get him going. Red eyes glowing even brighter in his face, the ebony haired man turned fully to face the advancing giants.

A ripping cry of lightning streaked across the wrestling sky as black clouds rumbled together in a fierce combat. The immense, blindingly red machines trembled the earth with their deafening footfalls, which were quickly gathering speed in the wake of their charging assault.

_**Now is the time, Van…**_ A voice of deep reassurance filled the king's determined mind suddenly. _**You know what to do…**_

_I will use the power you have given me, Escaflowne. _Van thought with a sensation of indomitable resolution. _The power of flight will be revealed!_

Locating his blazing, vibrating core quickly in his chest, Van opened it easily to let the lush, intoxicating, red enflame his entire body in thick pools of burning power. As his skin became illuminated by the scorching flow, Van quickly ripped off his scarlet tunic and dropped it to the ground, displaying his tan built chest. His skin seemed to radiate with the mystical red energy that rushed within.

"My lord, what are you doing?!" One of his men cried out in fear.

"SHOWING TO ALL GAEA THE TRUE POWER OF FANELIA!" Van roared before roughly sending all his rushing power to his spine. With a sharp painful cry, Van lifted his head to the black sky, accepting the fire's colliding crash in his back.

The increasing breeze seemed to be affected by Van's painful transformation as it whipped his long ebony hair skyward and rocked the surrounding vegetation in a miniature storm. He closed his red eyes against the excruciating pool of power as it began to manipulate out of his skin pores. Releasing the culmination of energy from his back, the ebony-haired man let out another cry of agony as wings, the color of white glory, burst forth from his skin to stretch generously into the open air.

The Guymelefs were in full charge, gathering ground at every second.

Clenching his teeth in determination and ripping his brown gloves off his hands, Van rushed his scorching magic into his palms and let the burning flood pool all the way to the very tips of his fingers. Most of his army was crying out in alarm at both his unexpected wings and the advancing mecha that seemed to shake the very core of Gaea.

Van could hardly hear their voices in the rush of his adrenaline.

He knew what to do.

As the towering, red Guymelefs neared his location, Van let his glorious wings spread wide into the open air. They spanned long across the ground, doubling the size of a normal man. Feathers, a purer white than clouds, raked the rushing breeze and spread far into the Fanelian army, landing on the armored shoulders of his men in a halo of protection.

With a ferocious leap into the sky, the king felt the feathers on his back catch the wind and lift his feet off the ground. Through the huge breeze, gravitational pull fought at his body as he instinctively beat his outstretched wings against the rushing air-stream.

The grassy waves left him far below as he gathered speed and height in the battling sky.

The loud armor clinked and hissed as both the rampaging Guymelefs drew closer to the awaiting and fearful Fanelian army. Raising their scarlet mechanical arms to display a large, smoke-filled opening right above the forearm brace, Van's heightened senses caught the familiar smell of smoke.

_They say the red Guymelefs go first and set everything ablaze!_ Millerna's words hit Van's mind sharply as he watched, with growing fortitude, at the sight of their impending destruction.

They were going to try to kill his entire army in one flaming inferno just as they had done with the smaller villages that made up the northern border of his lands.

A small smile suddenly flew onto Van's lips as his outstretched wings beat against the howling air-stream. Letting the pooling vox power gather even more sharply into his already saturated palms, the ebony haired man took off through the sky like a guardian angel, closing in the space between him and the charging melefs.

"DIE, FANELIAN TRASH!" One of the Zaibach men cried out in triumph through the Guymelef control center and, as if in slow motion, fire began to tunnel out of the torch openings of both blood red mechas. Their menacing cloaks danced behind them in the upcoming rush.

The intense heat climbing further and further towards him and his men in a bright blaze of looming death, Van steadied his white wings as he braced himself for the approaching fire; his face a painting of determination. Lifting his tan muscular arms and holding his red, misty, illuminated hands against the rush of scorching airborne fire, the ebony haired king released the built up magic in his palms with one single exploding force. The pressure of his spell blasted so loud several small trees within the vicinity were uprooted within the demolishing shock and many of his men behind him let out hollers of alarm.

Instantly, all of the wind within his surroundings seemed to solidify, atoms piling together in a mystical pressure. In the span of only a few seconds, the massive Mind Wave spread itself more and more, creating an impenetrable shield that stretched in every direction. As the blazing fire crawled closer to Van's precious Fanelian men, his magic spread into a perfect translucent dome, covering several miles long in every direction in a secure fire-proof shield.

Blazing hands scorching with the red vox magic, Van felt the power rush though him in a continuous flow like a scarlet detonation. The fire hit harmlessly against the atomized wind that protected his entire army in a shimmering shield.

"**THIS IS ALL THE **_**PERFECT RACE**_** HAS TO GIVE**!?" Van's voice seemed to be magnified through the surging ferocity that raged within him. His words rose over the immense crackling flames that bounced undamagingly off his Mine Wave and traveled in deadly spirals to disintegrate any unprotected vegetation below. "**THIS IS ZAIBACH'S **_**ULTIMATE **__**POWER**_!?"

Eyes blazing forth with the fury of his fully opened core, the winged man let out a piercing roar as he sent even more power through his already bright scarlet hands. His entire body seemed to be illuminated in a discharging pulse that sent shock waves through the darkening, lightning-filled sky.

And suddenly, as though weaving in and out like a web, a red electrical current spread from his blazing hands, seeming to soak in the unyielding, lethal flames as it traveled. The intricate patterns traced through the small holes in the atomized Mind Wave creating a maze of red light. It spread throughout the entire translucent dome, growing more vibrant as each second passed.

The red vox magic cast a shadow of scarlet over the entire area, consuming the entire Trimane Pasture in a blanket of crimson.

The image of the smirking general fell over Van's blazing eyes as a strong anger filled his heart to the brim.

"**DIE, YOU MISERABLE COWARDS!!**" Van roared as he suddenly turned his burning palms to face one another. He closed his eyes tightly as a painful heave of vox burst forth from every pore of his body and exploded forward in a shower of consuming crimson fire, much more lethal than the Guymelef torches.

This wasn't normal fire… this was Escaflowne's fire…

The explosion was immense.

The red-laced Mind Wave erupted with a blast of scarlet flame that seemed to engulf even the heavens itself in a solid wall of raging energy. It traveled, an unstoppable force, straight towards the red Guymelefs, who didn't even have time to escape or cry out in alarm.

Death was instantly given to the two Zaibachian pilots as they were consumed in the inferno of brutal red fire. The mecha's metallic crimson amour melted in a pooling mass of scorching lava as the two Guymelefs crashed to the ground in one gigantic pile of rubble. The crimson wall of fire traveled quickly past the now charred melefs and straight to the Zaibach army behind it.

Folken's silver eyes hardly displayed the twinge of fear that trickled within him as he watched the red fire come closer and closer to his position on the battle field. Red-headed men quickly parted their lines, running further into the safety of the trees behind them. Folken just stood there, gazing at the oncoming blaze.

And it hit with a damaging force, right into the Zaibach army.

Screams of death and cries of suffering echoed through the valley as the flaming Mind Wave crashed straight through their entire frontline and disintegrated hundreds of frail bodies of the Zaibachian men.

The entire valley had been charred; plants, animals, and humans alike. Only the Fanelian side stood whole; watching with faces of disbelief and supreme awe.

A shocked silence fell except for the oncoming cries of agony and death that resonated from the unlucky Zaibachian men that had gotten hit within the inferno red blast.

Breathing in deeply to catch his shaking willpower, Van felt a hard exhaustion come over him as his power rushed with the adrenaline of his Mind Wave. Hands trembling, the ebony haired king quickly turned his back and flew off to meet his men once more.

As the power continually flowed through his veins, Van felt a pang of fear hit his chest.

_My control has been spent… my willpower to release another restricted Mind Wave is gone… _Another spell similar to that and the red flames could go anywhere… even take him and his army with it. His control over the vox had been depleted for the time being.

_At least the Guymelefs are out of the picture, _Van thought with a slight smile on his tan face as he beat the wind with his majestic wings. Keeping his inhaling deep and calm, the vox magic slowly began to retreat from his mind… leisurely and composed…

Nearing the shocked faces of his frontline men, Van heard a small shout come from the west, but paid no mind to the noise.

The moment for charging was at hand…

Were his men ready?...

* * *

"There is a very interesting lesson that goes with Mind Waves." Balgus rumbled vaguely as he watched Hitomi's spinning tornado with a face of dislike. Fair bits of sand particles littered the hood of his dark cloak which stood draping over his graying head in protection. A heavy frown spilled onto his scarred features. Eyebrows twitching in irritation, he growled lowly as another wave of gravelly dirt hit his covered skull. "And we will get to that important part of the lesson as soon as you _stop shooting sand into my eyes and gain control!!_" 

"I am under control!" The golden eyed girl yelled defensively as her miniature whirlwind turned slightly horizontal and began kicking up enormous amounts of desert soil. Sand began to downpour on their heads as the wind flipped high mounts into the sky. "This is just boring, that's all! Can't we sword fight or something? I'm tired of watching this dumb wind twirl over and over and over-"

"I told you, maggot! You have to prove you can control the power for long periods of time, and _then_ we will hit the bigger spells!" Balgus barked as he crossed his strong arms in annoyance. Snorting through his nose like an irritated rhinoceros, the old man shook his head at her. "And I'm sorry if this training is too _boring_ for the likes of your wondrous talent! If you think you are so great, then stop fooling around and give this training your all!"

"I have been giving it my all!" She retorted instantly as she moved her golden hands to fix the roguish tornado. "I've been giving it my all since this morning! Can't we practice using the Mind Wave in some other form? How about I lift you in the air with it or-"

"Utpote," Balgus interrupted her with a smirk on his scarred face. "No matter how much control you gain over your power, or how far in life you are allowed to live… never, never, _never _will I _ever_ allow you to lift me into the sky with your magic."

"Why not?!" Hitomi cried out, slightly hurt by his words of finality. Another monsoon of sand fell in smothering piles on them from her mischievous cyclone.

"I'm not suicidal." The old man snorted out. "And keep the power balanced through both arms, you idiot!" he barked. "That is why the whirlwind turned on its side!"

"So, if someone decides to trust in me and my power than it is suddenly considered suicide?" she asked him sarcastically as she sent a small flick of rushing power through her right arm which immediately fixed the parallel twister. "Come on, my so-called teacher. I thought you were brave!"

"I am brave, just not stupid." He retorted instantly.

"And what if I prove it to you?" Hitomi suddenly challenged and the old man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What if I _could_ control it? _You_ would never _know_ since all I have been doing this dumb exercise! Let me fight with my vox! I've been spinning this Mind Wave for half a day now. I think some of the control I need should have kicked in by now."

"Managing your power does not come after a few hours of practice, you lazy girl! You may get used to doing simple spells and channel it when the moment is all fun and games, but the larger the spell, the harder it is to control. And the longer it takes you to cast magic, the more difficult it is to keep the heat restricted. Your willpower that is needed to keep it focused can easily deplete!"

"How am I supposed to prepare for this "trial" if I'm not even able to fight?" Hitomi growled back and her tornado did a strange wiggling flop next to her. "How am I supposed to protect everyone I care for if all I am doing is spinning sand? My family… and friends… Van…"

Lowering her golden eyes to the sandy ground, she felt her face flame at mentioning the king's name. Balgus knew how she felt though. In the wake of her vision of the battle and her reaction, it was obvious of her feelings towards his king. She had wanted to run quickly to help him.

It had hurt her to see him in pain.

Her shimmering whirlwind sagged to match her pose, lowering into the ground and stirring the dunes crankily.

Silence stretched between them as Balgus gazed at her downcast expression.

"Fine." He suddenly grumbled. "I'll let you practice swordsmanship. But if you stray one hair from being out of control, it is back to the Mind Wave with you, got it?!"

Hitomi looked up in excitement and the twister suddenly came to life, growing beautifully in the sky. The strong winds knocked back the old man's hood and his frown grew more prominent.

"And also," the old man continued as he pulled his hood back over with a huff. "You must learn the concept of blunting your blade. This is a mock battle and I don't want to end up dead because of it."

"You won't die!" Hitomi cried out in anticipation. "I can handle it! I know I can!"

"Just… let Rutilus take over if it gets to be too much for you. She will help you calm it down if the heat rears out of your concentration." Balgus mumbled. "And don't get too crazy with-"

"I'M FINE!" The golden eyed girl roared out.

Crouching just in case another sand blast was going to hit him, the old man covered his face instinctively with his arm.

But… no tidal wave of gravelly dirt came to hit him. Not one speck.

"See?" the auburn haired girl smiled as the old man uncovered his face to watch a stabilized twister still spinning happily. "I do have control! Just trust me, you old goat! I can do it!"

"Don't call me a goat, you brat!" Balgus snarled. "And maybe you _have_ learned some willpower for the Mind Wave, but like I was saying before, there is an interesting twist that goes with the spell. It can also be used for a more offensive attack as well. Only the king has been known to do this, but with practice, you could easily-"

_FLASH_

Hitomi interrupted the old man's speech as he watched in sudden awe at her illuminated features. Slowing down her tornado quickly with a sparkling, beaming palm, Hitomi quelled the whirlwind with her left hand, and with her right, she held a shimmering golden lightning that seemed to solidify within her fingers.

Instantly, her sword appeared, beautiful and radiant and the once stirring sand settled down to leave a strong silence in its wake. Glancing up at his wide eyes, the now green eyed girl frowned as she asked, "What's wrong? You don't want to swordfight anymore?"

"You… stopped it with one hand…" It was as though his brain couldn't catch up. "You stopped the Mind Wave with one hand while channeling your sword with the other… That's… amazing…" He was stunned.

He didn't know she had improved _that_ much in such a short amount of time.

"It was easy." She shrugged, still wondering what he was so hyped up about. "I sucked the heat out of my left arm to calm the storm and surged the power to help support my right as it summoned my sword. The rest of the power I just sent back to my core. What's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal', you imbecile, is that you have just proven to me that you can cast multiple spells at once! Not even members of the vehotus have that much stamina!"

"I did? But I did not even think about it…" Her face instantly changed from bewilderment to delight. "Great!" Hitomi cried happily and she let herself break into a small celebration jig. "Then I am _guaranteed_ to win in this test I have to take! Whatever this trial is, even the vehotus can't handle what I just did, then-"

"Guaranteed? HA! Not necessarily, considering the test consists of you battling one on one with every single member of the vehotus, including Van himself." Balgus mumbled and instantly put a halt Hitomi's personal gala.

"B-battling with… WHAT!?" She cried out. "Whoa, whoa, I have to fight them all!? That is the test? And the king's _elite group of warriors_? And Van, himself? Even you?! Am I going to die if I lose? Is it to the death!?"

"No one fights against me!" The old man barked. "I am not apart of this trial nonsense. I am awarded my position because of my experience, not power. And no, it is not to the death. It is a knockdown. Who can knock the other opponent to the ground first, wins."

"So, all I have to do is get them off their feet and I'm in?" Hitomi asked feeling a small glimmer of hope in her chest.

"Basically," the old man shrugged nonchalantly. "If you defeat all the vehotus --- which is very unlikely --- you will face Lord Van last. Then it is a two out of three match between the two of you."

"So I knock him down, he knocks me down, and then I knock him down again?" Hitomi stated optimistically, giving Balgus a sheepish grin.

The old man snorted through his nose. "More like, he knocks you down and you start to cry."

"I'll show you, you old goat! I'll prove to you that I can face Van! I will defeat them all in this test! You just wait!" The green eyed girl cried out, raising a fist into the air.

"_STOP CALLING ME AN __**OLD **__**GOAT**_!" Balgus roared out. "You want to fight? Then let's fight!" Turning his back on her, he tromped off to get his sword as Hitomi stood there with a surprised expression on her face.

Obviously, she had found his soft spot…

* * *

"MASTER FOLKEN!" Merle shrieked with the low voice of her illusion as she watched with horror filled eyes at the blasting red fire that had shot from the winged king's hands and traveled straight towards her beloved. "NO! MASTER FOLKEN, FLY AWAY!" 

Stepping forward out of ranks, Merle felt tears accumulate in her dark eyes as the scarlet inferno hit the Zaibach army with a thunderous roar. Yells of death and pain wailed from the other side as many were disintegrated into nothing.

"Are you okay, sir?" The male Neko beside her placed a light hand on her thick trembling shoulder.

"Master Folken…" She cried quietly, lowering her helmeted head. "Please, be alive… I don't know what to do now if you're gone…"

In the shocking recesses of the small girl's mind, her memory was suddenly filled with one of the last few words she had exchanged with her adored master:

"_My dear, you must not stray from your mission. You are the one who will lead Dilandau to his fate. He belongs with us. With Zaibach… Promise me you will forget your fear. You are a Zaibachian soldier now and therefore must act like one…_

"I promised you, my master." Merle swore in hushed tones so that no other could hear her. "I won't let you down. Dilandau will be ours."

Lifting her head suddenly, she gave a small watery smile to the concern Neko man beside her. "Please, get away," she told him softly and his unusual dark eyes widened in confusion. "Get away from here, my brother. You are a survivor of my clan and therefore do not deserve the visions you are about to receive."

"W-What?" the cat-man mumbled confused and scared. He backed away slowly and bumped into the man standing to his left as he breathed the words, "Who are you?"

"I will keep you safe." Merle mumbled softly to him and men around them turned to see what was going on with quizzical looks. "You deserve more than to die alongside this Fanelian filth for a mutilated cause. I just hope, when you awaken, you will remember the truth."

"What t-truth?" The Neko man stuttered scared.

Breathing in deeply, the small girl answered through the rough voice of her illusion.

"That Fanelia killed our clan."

And suddenly closing her beautiful eyes in concentration, the illusion spell she had cast over herself wavered slightly, allowing a glimpse of fuchsia hair to be seen instead of a metallic helmet.

The Neko man gasped as his surroundings suddenly turned into a crawling black. The darkness filled every crevice of his vision.

And then, he knew no more.

* * *

_CLANG_

Sparks flew through the air as a huge, golden, illuminated sword clashed against a metallic gray saber. The chilling song of the two blades spiked the area with an energetic melody.

The sharp edges of both swords had been blunted for training purposes. The spell was rather simple to Hitomi and her blade was easily glowing gold within seconds, but it had taken the old man several tries to invoke his power within. And when he finally managed it, his blade flushed a solid navy.

"Your vox color is navy blue!?" Hitomi had exclaimed.

"Obviously," the old man had growled back sarcastically.

And now, turning swiftly on her heel, Hitomi felt her heart soar as she raised her glistening blade to meet the old man's with a heavy crash. Returning his assault, she immediately changed her position and stabbed for his left. He met her glittering sword swiftly and threw it off without effort. He instantly changed his pace and backed away on the defense, letting her gain ground. On and on, she met her blade with his as the sky above them stayed a spotless cerulean.

Suddenly, as if tired of defense, the old man took her last magnificent blow and quickly delivered a harsh swing of his own within the guard. She gasped and dodged quickly to avoid the painful, blunted, navy point.

"Don't presume that just because you gain ground that means I'm under guard. That might just be a trap to get you comfortable." The old man instructed roughly. He swung again, and this time she was the one backing away from him. He advanced with speed, delivering blow after blow of shocking power.

He was extremely strong and quick… not something someone would expect from a crabby old man.

No wonder he was so well respected in Fanelia...

Feeling slightly panicked at his sudden powerful advances, the green eyed girl suddenly felt a rush of familiar pressure hit her brain:

_**Keep a cool head, Hitomi.**_ Rutilus's voice raked through her mind. _**He wants you to get scared. You have to plan ahead of him. This is part of his training. Let your eyes study his movements and maybe you can read what he'll do next!**_

_Easier said than done, Rutilus! _Hitomi tensely replied as she dodged another near missed blow._ He seems to be all over the place to me!_

_**Use your strengths then! You are getting quite good at Mind Waves! See what you can do with that!**_

_Mind Waves…?_ _I don't see how that will help anything!_

_**Just think about it! **_Rutilus yelled back obviously irritated._** Strategize some form of plan besides letting him get you! You are skilled enough to knock him off his feet! You know how to manipulate the wind easily, so use that to your advantage! Study his rhythm and movements! That is the key to knowing what attack to use. **_

_Alright… I'll figure something out…_

Retreating her footsteps, she let her eyes glaze over as she studied his advances. He moved through the saber's motions as though it was apart of his entire body.

It was almost like a dance… flowing and smooth…

Her own sword vibrated heavily in her hand as she graded its shining blade against his. The shock of the hilt always reminded her of how it could easily get knocked out of her small hands. She knew the sword wasn't hers yet. She hadn't mastered its true potential. It still didn't feel as though it really belonged to her…

_CLANG_

She crashed her sharp edged sword against his and pressed her blade hard creating a kaleidoscope of gold and blue sparks. As the connecting weapons scrapped roughly, Hitomi felt her arms cry out in a sore ache. Teeth clenched tightly, she narrowed her eyes and pressed even harder with her weapon.

… '_**You are skilled enough to knock him off his **__**feet**_**!'** … the river's words echoed like a resounding drum.

A sharp pain filled her palm, but she ignored it in the wake of his tense face. Obviously, he hadn't thought she would hold him off so well. A small glimmer of confidence soared through her heart as she watched a bead of sweat run down his face and drip off his scarred chin.

_**He is distracted! Use this moment! **_The river cried out suddenly and Hitomi nodded her head in understanding.

Still using both hands to hold onto her sword, the green eyed girl opened her core slightly to let the rushing power flow steadily within her chest. hastening the scorching vox to her legs, Hitomi grimaced at the unexpected burning that the magic gave to her muscles. Letting the burning liquid of her power snake up her arms, she released the golden vox gently and manipulated the magic to atomize the wind around her.

And then, without warning, she jumped into the air, using the Mind Wave to support her weight. By invoking her tornado training, she spun her body, wrenched her sword from his, and flipped completely over the old man so that she was now facing his backside. All she saw was a small glimpse of his wide stare turning to look back at her before she whipped a powerful, magic-filled leg into the old man's locked knees, and made them fold to her dominant kick.

"GOT YOU!" Hitomi panted as she grinned down into Balgus's panting face. Letting her vox drip obediently back into her core, she felt a huge wave of pride hit her. He gazed back at her with a startled expression before leaping to his feet once more from off the ground.

"I meant to tell you… for an elderly person, you are surprisingly flexible." Hitomi commented with a smirk as he raised his sword against hers once more.

"You may have caught me off my guard, Utpote, but rest easy knowing I will get you back for that!" the old man growled darkly.

"_Rest easy_?" the green eyed girl mockingly put a hand to her forehead in deep thought. "What a contradictory sentence, old man!"

With a strong roar, the old man suddenly swung heavily to the left. She dodged just in time, but felt the saber unsettle her hair as it streaked past her face. Backing away slowly, the green eyed girl lifted her sword with ease, hardly feeling the heaviness of it anymore in the wake of her success.

_**Knew all along you could do it! **_Came Rutilus's voice happily. _**You are just too stubborn to see it yourself!**_

_Remind me to thank you later._

_**What's wrong with right now?!**_

Relaxing into the charging position, Hitomi lifted her arms to point the tip of her glowing sword straight at the old man's head. Keeping her arms stationary over her right shoulder, she gripped the hilt with tense fingers. A sharp pain filled her palm once again, but she ignored the ache.

The old man, on the other hand, had kept his metallic saber straight to the ground and, with strange calmness settling on his face, closed his scarred eyes.

"Come at me, Utpote," rumbled Balgus softly, his eyes still shut. "Charge for the kill."

"Get your sword up and I will be more than happy to." Hitomi cried out, nervously rubbing her palms against the thin pink threads of her magnificent hilt. "Is this because I knocked you down? I'm sorry if that hurt your man pride or whatever, but this is hardly the way to go!"

"You're not going to kill me, you brat!" The old man barked suddenly.

"I will not charge you without some defensive action on your part. Wasn't it you who was scared to fighting me in the first place?"

"Lesson thirty-five: do not presume anything you do not understand!" He roared back. Then, with a sigh of obvious frustration, Balgus grumbled out, "Trust me. You will not be able to make a mark. I am going to teach you something."

"Well, as long as it is for the path of education," she muttered sarcastically as she bent her head keep her eye level with her blade. "Just… don't die, okay?"

"For the last time, I'm not going to die!" Balgus barked at her. "Now do it."

A strange feeling crept over her as the sandy wind began to swirl around the area. Her hands tensed on the hilt, afraid to do anything else.

"CHARGE ALREADY!" The old man roared out unexpectedly, which scared the girl into action.

With a large cry that seemed to erupt on its own out of her throat, the green eyed girl kept her gaze directly on his waiting form as she took off on sturdy legs in a deadly charge.

He neared closer, his dark beady eyes covered within scarred eyelids. The gray saber still clutched in his huge fist at his side…

A puddle of fear ran through her as she realized she was truly going to stab him if he didn't block!

_Move your sword! _Hitomi screamed at him with her mind. _Block my charge, you idiot old man! Please, don't die!_

And suddenly, the moment the green eyed girl's blade would have dug its blunt golden point into his vast stomach, the old man disappeared with a navy crack, leaving behind a wispy smoke in his wake.

Hitomi gasped as she immediately skidded to a stop to glance around.

The old man was gone! Completely vanished right before her eyes!

"Balgus?" Hitomi called out worried. "Balgus!?"

A small pang of panic filled her chest as her beautiful eyes flipped around the surrounding area. There was nothing but sandy ground and blue skies.

He was nowhere in sight! Had she made him disappear somehow?! Did she accidentally transport him somewhere?! Did he truly die?

"Balgus!" Hitomi screamed loudly turning around in all directions. "Where are you, you old goat!? Don't leave me here!"

"DON'T CALL ME _OLD GOAT_!" A voice roared out as a loud cracking noise appeared behind her. Gasping in shock, Hitomi whipped around to face the old man as he brushed away misty navy smoke that wavered around him.

He coughed slightly --- which sounded more like a bark --- and placed a fist on his thick hip.

"W-where… where did you go?" Hitomi sputtered.

"Here and there." Balgus answered vaguely, obviously enjoying her shocked expression.

"You… you disappeared…"

"I transported about a mile from here to the west." The old man rumbled, still looking smug. "In other words, I completely dodged your entire charging assault by transporting to a different location. This spell can work for traveling through miles or just inches. It happens almost instantaneous as well."

Hitomi breathed deeply trying to settle her shot nerves as the old man continued his clueless monologue.

"Transportation is actually the second most useful spell in the lot of them. If you have been there, you can immediately transport to that place without a moment of thought. Of course it takes a lot of vox power to do-"

"You JERK!" Hitomi shrieked, as she dropped her golden sword onto the sand. Running swiftly to his pompous position, she rammed into his large chest and began to beat her small fists against his huge tunic.

"I thought I had killed you somehow and made you disappear! I thought you had left me forever!" Unexpected tears flew to Hitomi's green eyes as she wailed out her anger and humiliation. "Don't _ever_ do that to me AGAIN!"

"Calm down! It was a lesson!" The old man looked down at her tearstained face in surprise. Though her hits clearly weren't hurting him at all, he grabbed her wrists to stop her attack. "You dodged my sword by using the Mind Wave to jump completely over me. I wanted to show you the easier way."

"You could have told me the steps instead of dramatically enticing me to charge you for the kill!" She yelled hysterically. "What would I have done if I'd lost you? I'd be stuck here! I don't know the way to Fanelia! I have no idea where I'm going --- or, most of the time, what I'm doing! You are my teacher and mentor! I'm still Utpote! Not only that, but you're my only family here! I have no one else!"

Balgus was silent as the young girl began to weep against his huge chest. He would have never guessed she would have reacted in this manner. When she had knocked him to the ground by jumping over his head, he immediately thought about instructing in a tougher atmosphere. She had seemed so confident…

Obviously, men react differently than women when it came to dramatic action… or just _this_ woman reacted different…

A small smile fell upon the old man's lips as he lifted a large hand and placed it delicately on her short, auburn hair.

"I'm sorry, Utpote." Balgus rumbled lowly. _Man, he sure was saying that a lot these past few days…_

"I won't leave you again. I promise."

The old man's eyebrows rose in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she breathed softly.

But... just as soon as Balgus was about to hug her back, she gasped and clutched his shirt tightly, her small arms trembling.

"What is it, Utpote?" The old man questioned worriedly.

"I see it..." she muttered tensely. "The battle has begun..."

* * *

A heavy cheer erupted from Van's men as the king neared closer to his stationary frontline. Catching the feathers of his wings tiredly against the wind, Van had just enough willpower to set himself gently onto the soft grass before his wings disappeared in a red flash behind him. 

"My shirt, Voris," the ebony haired man panted as he reached out for his red tunic with a trembling hand. An older man, holding the garment with huge trembling hands, stepped forward in awe.

"My lord and king," Voris said in a low, thunderous voice that reminded Van of Balgus. He gave the scarlet tunic swiftly before bowing lowly. "That display of power was incredible! You destroyed the two Guymelefs plus a quarter of Zaibach's fleet! You are truly are majestic and mighty!" The men applaud loudly at these words.

"This battle is not over just because I managed to take out the mechas." Van softly replied as he replaced the scarlet tunic over his tan chest. "They still outnumber our entire army by over two thousand."

"But, your Highness," Came the voice of another man. "You just need to give another red blast to them and they will-"

"I cannot!" Van said with finality and he let his hands fall to his side. He looked at each expecting man squarely in the eye as he addressed them all. "I must not use my power like that again. My control over it is not stable at this moment. I have depleted my willpower and must now fight with the sword."

"_With the sword?_ Don't be absurd! You have done enough, sire!" Voris shouted out worriedly as the other men raised their voices to agree with him. "You must rest yourself if you are tired. Appeal to Zaibach to let us break for the night. That will give you time to recover your strength."

"No," Van's eyes had a small tint of red as he slowly released his unstable core and whipped his right hand through the air. With the crackling of a deadly red flame, his scarlet blade appeared in his hand, shimmering beautifully.

"I will continue to fight for our cause!" The ebony haired king yelled out, easily silencing his men's voices. "For it would be an insult to the dead if I did not!"

Walking before them down the line, his eyes blazed with power as he roared out, "The battle has just begun, gentlemen! And we stand together as one. United as one. We are the voice of the people in Fanelia who have died at the hands of these monsters! We carry the dead on our shoulders, keeping their memories and faces close to our hearts. Standing before us are the very people who are destroying our homes, committing genocide to our allied clans, and staining the name of Fanelia with their bloodshed. They wish to take our lands as their own! They wish to change our views on race and harmony! They have swelled with mockery at our tragic losses of families and friends. They spit on our dead and leave us to weep in the wake of their destructive footprints!"

The sky fought heavily as the clouds suddenly opened up to let small drops of rain pour softly on the silent faces of his men. Their eyes wide and fierce, several clenched their swords with shaking fingers.

"This enemy stands before you now!" Van continued clutching his hilt with his bare skin as the rain fell onto his long hair. His determination was set all over his brow as he straightened his shoulders in the downpour of precipitation.

He looked like a warrior.

Like one of them.

"The ones who wish to take everything we hold dear and decimate it in their vulgar hands stands before us now! Will you protect the honor of our dead from their mockery!? Or will you appeal to them for a night of rest!? Will you let them take our lives as well as our dignity!?" Raising his sword high in the sky, Van roared his voice out into the hushed crowd. "Lift your voices into the air and let your battle cry soar into their hearts, men! Let them hear and trembling in the wake of our snarling fangs! _For we are Fanelia, and we will always be here to lead the way_!!"

Letting out a piercing cry rip through his throat, Van plunged his sword into the sky as lightning streaked across the damaging sky. The rain began to increase its fall as Van's men also lifted their blades and roared into the valley. Their combining voices seemed to tremble even the darkening heavens as it clashed above them.

"**CHARGE**!" Van bellowed loudly and turned to dash out onto the wet field leading the way for the frontline. Footsteps behind him thundered with the resonating sound of shouting men as they followed their king.

For Fanelia…

* * *

**Tee hee... in your face Zaibach! **

**This next chapter is going to be violent. Just a pre-warning. I've already got it mapped out. **

**There will be less Hitomi interruptions. I know that might have been annoying through this chapter, but I needed her to start improving in her skills and learn more stronger spells. I tried to make it somewhat humorous since this next one will hardly have any funny moments at all. But seriously, it will be all about the Trimane this next chapter... **

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad in the descriptive craziness. Cev told me it was a bit bulky in my action parts... That's just how I write, I guess. I didn't really know how to fix it. **

**Oh, Van... he's so brave... **

**And this chapter is also brought to you by the Escaflowne series that I got on DVD for my birthday from Emelia! I love you, friend!! I watched the ending about 10 times and found that it still angers me... I guarantee this story will end better! LOADS BETTER!**

**Which reminds me, some of ya'll have been asking exactly how long this story is going to be... Honestly, it will be looong. I've almost, completely, but not totally, decided on breaking it up into three books. We are in the middle of the first one, if you wanted to know. That should cover exactly how long it truly is...**

**Well, thanks for reading! I must add in that I will be traveling from the 5th to the 12th (going caving in Tenessee) and then right after that, I'm going to be packing for school and lugging everything to college. And then comes getting used to classes, plus pledging to a social club, and finding a job... I have no clue when the next update will be, but I will do my best to get it here soon! I know that ya'll are all anxious to see what happens at the Trimane (and I'm just as anxious to write it and show you!) and just know, I'm never going to abandon this story! My life is just about to pick up these next few weeks, thats all. So keep looking for the update alerts and when you see it, you'll know I'm back in business!**

**Thanks again! **

**blue...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm BACK! **

**Definitely took forever! I've had this chapter about .95 complete for several weeks now and just never got the time to proof read it at all! Made me mad too! But, finally, without further hesitation, I bring you...**

**The epic Trimane Battle...**

* * *

A black winged figure emerged from the depths of the tree tops and seemed to soar like an angel towards the congregated men below him. His silver hair danced methodically in the storm above as he rode the winds closer to the ground. As he landed with grace, his wings beat graduals of black dirt into the air. 

Several of the navy uniformed men surrounding the area choked with obvious relief.

"Thank goodness you survived, General! We had all feared you were hit!"

The silver haired man chuckled lowly as his wings evaporated from behind him and black feathers littered the surrounding area. Keeping his eyes on the ground, their general, in all his majestic glory, strolled purposefully closer to his elite group.

"I have reason to believe that blast was intended to kill." He muttered as a small smile spread onto his pale features. "Seems the Fanelian king has it in for me. Feels nice to be hunted…"

"We are just relieved to see you alive!" A man from the back cheered.

"Status report on our numbers."

"The initial blast has demolished both Guymelef Mechas and disintegrated a large percent of our field hands. Thankfully, we still have our four hundred frontline infantries still in tack and ready for send out, General Folken."

The silver haired man's lips still held their small curve. "Of course we do. Zaibach outnumbers that pathetic Fanelian resistance by over two thousand. They don't stand a chance against our power."

"Even without the Guymelefs, sir?" One man questioned with a worried face.

Turning his back to the awed faces of the few selected men, Folken announced calmly, "According to the records the Emperor has discovered, the Fanelian King must have used up most of his control over his magic with that foolish display of idiocy. Therefore, strategically speaking, he will now use his frontline pawns to knock out our foot soldiers. Van, if he had any sense in war tactics, would have other infantry lines in the back awaiting his word for charge or signal fire."

Swiftly turning on his heel to face them once more, his muscled pale back shifted with a fluid motion as his aura suddenly grew heavy with insane excitement.

"It is now that we will make our move! Fanelia's blind eye to dirty war is our ticket to victory! We will send our best to the back west side with the trees as their cover! The way is completely clear to use this particular position to immediately be behind his archery sector. And be sure to send the word that once they have successfully slaughtered every single soul in that region, move into the Second Infantry quadrant which is further east and demolish them as well!"

"How do you know of this, general?" questioned one man. "Doesn't he have men blocking the west side?"

"I have my ways of knowing…" Folken replied mysteriously as his smile grew to more satanic proportions. "Fanelia can't hide any secrets from me."

"General Folken," A voice shook from the group of men that stood before their intimidating leader. "Wouldn't Fanelia have hidden reinforcements in the trees? They would be expecting a secret attack like this."

"That Fanelian scum has no where near the battle experience to truly understand the meaning of warfare. He will not expect anything. Nor will any of his leaders. They are all too stupid and young, caught up in this world of flashy magic and voxes." The silver haired man let his sharp eyes swivel through each tense face that surrounded him.

"Send men through the trees now!" He roared suddenly, startling the men into action. "Leave no trail! I want the best of all quadrants!"

* * *

A flash of green shimmered through a short haired man's eyes as he let out a confident, short laugh. 

"Come, my sweeties!" Gadeth cried out joyfully to his surprised Second Infantry. "We are relocating!"

* * *

This was it. 

The moment had arrived.

The critical and most decisive battle that was to ensure Fanelia's survival or ultimate destruction had finally begun.

On the drenched ground from the west, a silver haired man stood in the front of his platoon awaiting the news for attack. Clothes drenched from the pouring rain, he brushed his beautiful sopping hair out of his emotionless eyes and reached down with a gloved hand to straighten his leg armor.

If studied closely into the silver haired man's large pupils, the emotion of relief could be seen deeply buried.

A relief for Van's safety…

Turning his head to follow the winged king's form, Dilandau let a small sigh gratification. His sharp gaze held onto Van's rigid form as his king landed tiredly onto the soft ground and was now addressing with his soldiers with a fierce glare spread onto his face. Dilandau let his mouth curve into a reluctant smile as he watched white feathers evaporate out of his friend's back and spread all over the grassy plains.

He had forgotten how much Van shed when he flew with those wings…

"Did you know that His Highness had _wings_, Lord Dilandau?" The awed voice of Dilandau's messenger whispered from behind his left shoulder. "You do not seem surprised at all by this."

The simple smile that had a cocky air to it flew unexpectedly onto Dilandau's thin face and stretched the corners of his mouth. "Considering I have known the king since my childhood, I am entitled to know all of his secrets." The silver haired man let his tone gather a bragging feel to it as the messenger hung on his words with growing esteem. "I was one of the few who were with him when he first tested his complete vox power. He and I trained under Balgus Peritus in the same squad. You could say he and I are closer than brothers."

"_Closer than brothers to the king_?" The man repeated in astonishment. He bowed quickly to Dilandau's haughty back before whispering in awe, "Then it is my honor to fight along side you today, sir!"

"And it is my honor to serve _Van_." Dilandau answered the man, emphasizing the fact he used no royal title for Van's name. "He is one of the best individuals in this entire land, possibly the whole planet! No matter what, he is always there for the well-being of others. Van never puts himself before anyone."

But before the messenger could say anything else, a huge cry bellowed out from the frontline men Van had been addressing. Dilandau's arrogant smile was suddenly wiped from his pale face as his gray eyes filled themselves with his friend's fierce expression.

He watched, his heart clenching suddenly with tension, as Van turned about to run into the large valley; the men of his frontline following their king with a fierce battle roar.

"The King has rushed the frontline into the fields!" Dilandau announced loudly from the front. He held out an arm as the armored men in his platoon began to jostle each other with fear. "Hold the lines, gentlemen! We will wait for the signal!"

Brushing his wet, silver hair from his squinted eyes, he let his core unfold steadily within his chest and the lush heat of his vox plummeted down his arms. With a bright lip of shining silver, a short, double-edged sword appeared within Dilandau's ready palm.

"Steady, men! We charge when the Second Infantry move in for the follow-up!"

The rain fell heavily onto his small brow as the silver haired man watched the stampeding frontline with fierce eyes. _Please, be safe, Van…_ he thought as a cold shiver suddenly hit the back of his neck.

Breathing in deeply, the gray eyed boy clenched his gloved hands on the hilt of his shimmering blade.

Something wasn't right… he could feel it in his bones.

_Something was going wrong…_

The cold crept higher up his neck, clamping unto his entire body with instant shivering chill.

"What is this?" He whispered softly to himself as his eyelids suddenly became monstrously heavy. The artic sensation ran up his skull quickly and instantly clamped itself hard onto his brain.

Dilandau cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, his skull burning with icy fire. Dropping his shinning sword upon the wet grass, he clutched his silver hair as tears began to fill his clenched eyes.

"_Lord Dilandau_?" The voices were becoming mulled. "_Lord Dilandau_?!'

"Help… me…" Dilandau whispered as his world suddenly turned black and he collapsed in a heap to the ground. His sword flashed away with a lip of silver power on top of the wet grass.

"Lord Dilandau is down!" His messenger called back quickly to those behind him. "Bring me my horse at once, men! I must alert the…" but before he could finish his sentence, a tight sensation enveloped the man's heart, making the organ clench with torture inside his body.

And with a cry of agony that was quickly cut short, the man's heart was crushed within his chest, forcing a rush of blood to spray out of his mouth before he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Dryden straightened his rain-spotted spectacles with a sturdy hand as he shifted his feet nervously. The ground squelched beneath his thick boots as the sky cackled ferociously above. Though war jitters usually never displayed on his calm, stubble face, the brown haired man felt a small jolt hit his stomach as the whole unit of men in front of him gave a gigantic cry of war and raised their fist high into the heavens. 

And suddenly, without anymore warning, the frontline was thundering down the grassy knoll, trumpeting their advancement with voices filled with fire and violence.

Dryden could faintly make out Van's vibrant red tunic flashing in front of the stampede of soldiers.

He felt another pang of tension hit his stomach…

_What was this feeling…? A strange foreboding? _

"_**Awesome**_!!"

Dryden's heart leaped into his throat as a loud, interrupting voice suddenly sprouted from his left.

"I _knew_ there'd be more over here! You are more down wind than I am. I got almost all of them from my side, which really wasn't enough at all! By the way, did you know Lord Van shed this much when he spread his wings, Dry-dry? I mean, if he keeps loosing feathers like this, he's not going to have any at all!" A vibrantly green dressed man skipped forward happily to pluck one of the white feathers that lay scattered among the wet grass. Behind him, stamping through the tall wet reeds tromped the Second Infantry following their leader obediently.

"HA! I just had a sudden thought!" Gadeth said suddenly turning to his friend with a laugh. "If Lord Van lost all his feathers, would that make him bald?"

"Gadeth, what are you doing?" The brown haired man inquired slightly shocked. "And why…?" He couldn't finish his sentence as he just pointed to the armored men who were now shifting their feet nervously and watching the scene with tense faces.

"They came with me!" Gadeth exclaimed happily as he placed his fists on his hips in pride. "I am their leader after all and must take some form of responsibility." He turned quickly with a flash of green and squated to the ground once more.

"You? Responsible? Okay, I give. Your _responsible_ motives for moving your entire quadrant to my section are…?" Dryden inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Watching Gadeth's bent form, the brown haired man's eyes widened greatly when saw the short haired man raise a green clad arm without even turning around. And inside his emerald glove, slight squashed together, were three, wet, crumpled, white feathers…

_Van's feathers_…

"You never know when these babies might come in handy." His voice sang out excitedly from his turned back. "Especially for 'awkward situations' in the near future. Always have to be prepared…"

There was a slight breath of silence as Dryden stared at Gadeth's bent form in disbelief.

"What in Gaea are you talking about?" The brown haired man finally choked out. "You don't seem to realize that your common day-to-day language seems mentally challenged to those around you."

"Though I give off the impression of being impractical and ridiculous, it is only because you have not yet seen the reasoning behind my secretly cunning ideas." Gadeth replied logically as he childishly crawled on his hands and knees to another white feather. "I actually have ways of planning for future events just by random thoughts that strike my brain."

"So…" The brown haired man raised a hand to twirl his curly locks within his large index finger. "You actually have reasonable motives behind shooting Millerna with fruit everyday while walking shamelessly into a room stark naked?" Dryden cocked his eyebrow up before lowering his hand to rest on his belt buckle. "Somehow it is even hard for me to follow your motives, Gadeth. Especially when it is in pursuit of picking feathers off the ground like some little girl in a field of daises…"

"I have my motives…" Gadeth repeated in a sing-song voice as he continued his feather excursion. "You shall never know any of my plans if you keep that attitude about it though."

"Ha! You'll need my help eventually!" Dryden snorted. "How else do you plan to get by Millerna's defenses so easily? Especially since the last time she caught us. I bet she's got some form of detectors now…"

Gadeth looked thoughtful as he contemplated Dryden's words. His eyes had a slightly greenish tint to them.

"Good point."

Standing up from his kneeled position on the wet grass, Gadeth smiled happily to himself as he tucked several more white feathers into his green tunic. _That should be enough…_ he thought mischievously.

"And also, back on the subject of understanding my motives, it _upsets_ me to discover that you actually cannot read me at all, Dry-bear." The short haired man stated cheerfully, obviously not at all upset by his discovery. Turning to his friend, Gadeth's grin lengthened before he broke into his sing-song voice again, "All the special memories we have made together, and the happiness we have shared, the many times we spied on Millerna changing from her bedroom window… I guess I was under a miss-apprehension and I am actually all alone in my life's daily adventures..."

The brown haired man sighed as he scooted his spectacles down his nose to rub at his eyes. Forcing parental patience in his deep voice, Dryden muttered, "Gadeth, you misunderstood me, my friend. I was only pointing out the fact that you are a full grown man currently picking feathers off the ground. Meanwhile, a huge battle is about to start… Even _I_ know when it is time to pull it together and truly concentrate on the more important events going on around me. Sure, you want to be funny, but think of it this way," Dryden lowered his hand and smiled tensely at his friend. "If we loose this battle, there will be no one to laugh at your pranks and jokes. There will be no Fanelia, period. Everyone will be _dead_, including _us_."

Gadeth fell silent while his smile slipped slowly off his mouth. His face became uncharacteristically solemn as his greenish eyes bore to Dryden's in complete gravity.

"I understand," He said softly as he slowly got to his feet. "I completely understand."

"Poor, Sir Gadeth…" An archer stated sadly watching the scene.

Ignoring the man, Dryden breathed deeply to not let the short haired man's atypically seriousness affect him. "Thank goodness you do because this is stern business. And now, if you could go back to your assigned position with your men, then – HEY!" The brown haired man cried out as Gadeth suddenly disappeared with a flash of green.

"Gadeth! Wait till I'm done talking before you leave!"

It was only several heart beats later that Dryden felt something suspiciously pulling at his long ponytail.

"WHOA!"

Scared for the safety of his precious hair, he immediately turned to knock down the person fingering his curly locks. However, this individual yanked especially hard causing Dryden's head jerked backward and instant tears of pain filled his eyes behind his round spectacles.

"Ow ow ow ow!!"

"You are such a jokester, Dry-dry!" Gadeth's voice laughed happily behind him. "You just need a moral booster, that's all!"

"**That's right, Sir Gadeth**!" A man from the Second Infantry cheered loudly. "**Show him your greatness**!"

"I plan to, my glorious ones!" The short haired man replied back and his men gave another admiring applause.

"Jokester!? What in the - OUCH! Get off my hair!" Dryden roared out as he reached back to swat his friend away. "Are you crazy?!"

"Of course I'm crazy!" the short haired man cried out snickering. "Hold still for a moment! I'll help your poor, defeated spirit! And combined with my braiding technique I picked up from watching Millerna, you will be transformed into someone who can truly stand firm for those _girly_ _few_ who feel as though they have no savior!"

In defeat, Dryden stood still for about ten seconds as Gadeth pulled and yanked on different strands.

His entire Second Infantry "ooed" and "awed" at almost every moment.

And suddenly, the short haired man knocked his fist hard into Dryden's curly, brown head.

"OW! What was that for, you idiot?!"

"I'm done. And don't mess it up!"

Gadeth's motherly scolding tone immediately made Dryden worry.

"Done with what? What did you do?" he yelped as he reached back to feel his hair.

His hands ran down something soft… almost like feathers…

"You're pretty!" Gadeth laughed.

"YOU BRAIDED LORD VAN'S FEATHERS INTO MY HAIR!??!" Dryden roared as Gadeth's laughter increased.

But instantly… their moment was cut short…

"Sir Dryden! Sir Gadeth!" The archer who had commented quickly addressed them both. They looked at him in alarm, Dryden with his hands still in his "pretty" hair.

"It's the king's signal!"

Glancing quickly to the momentarily forgotten battle field, Dryden's brown eyes saw a distinctive red flame climb high into the sky from the front of the charging line of men.

Van's call for cover!

Zaibach must have let loose arrows!

"Good eye, Zenma!" Dryden called back quickly.

Looking behind himself, the brown haired man saw Gadeth was already concentrating on releasing his vox. With his green gloves lifted into the air, a small quiver of green mist was wafting out of his hands. His infantry was watching in amazement at his display of power, commenting at the quick and majestic greatness of their leader.

Dryden rolled his eyes as a small proud smile was slowly being formed on Gadeth's thin lips.

That's all this insane man needed… a bigger ego…

Feeling a tense nervousness hit his belly, the brown haired man quickly tore his core open to let the burning orange vox rush out. Quickly flooding the hot power to his fingers, Dryden mimicked Gadeth's pose and lifted his hands into the air to let his ginger magic easily travel through the wind and solidify the atoms around the charging frontline.

A lighter blue shade of vox was also descending with theirs from the east.

"Allen has released his magic as well!" Dryden announced. "Always trust him to be alert."

"Took you long enough to get started. Did you have fun looking around for several minutes before deciding to add your vox to this rather important situation here?" Gadeth stated sarcastically with his pupils, focusing perfectly straight on the target, alighted in a dazzling green.

Dryden muttered something under his breath like, _"Aren't _you_ supposed to be standing somewhere else?"_

Intermixed within each other, the three Vehotus members united their magic together easily without even being in contact with one another. The mixture of colors blended quickly to form a complete shield that traveled through the wind to cover the movements of Van's stampeding army.

"Try to copy _this_, you Zaibach scum." Gadeth muttered viciously as he closed his green eyes to focus.

Mind Waves were not Gadeth's strong point…

Dryden watched through his ginger pupils as the combining Mind Wave completely stretched over Lord Van's charging frontline. The ghost arrows that seemed to blend perfectly into the rain clinked harmlessly against the protective barrier.

And suddenly, a realization hit Dryden.

"I don't see Dilandau's power coming from the west." He stated wonderingly to his frowning friend, and with that said, he cast his bright orange eyes to scan the area below for any sign of a sliver discoloration to the wind.

Nothing.

"Why has he not responded?" He pondered out loud.

"No time to wonder right now!" Gadeth's voice was uncharacteristically on edge. "Van's just sent you a signal! Ready your archery, Dry-baby!"

* * *

"General Folken was right!" One of the men exclaimed as he stopped his marching to study the massacre further. Through the sporadically grown trees, numerous bodies of Fanelian men could be seen scattered among the wet grass from the west. 

Among closer inspection, many had staring faces.

Faces frozen in a mask of utter torturing horror…

"Whoever did this has no soul inside…"

"Eh, these are just Fanelians." Another man who had broken away to join him commented viciously. "They don't deserve life considering the way they live. Trash among trash… That's all we are doing. Pitching the garbage out of this world to make way for our perfect race."

"I know, but does anyone truly deserve _this_?" The Zaibach man asked gesturing to the bodies lying still and cold on the ground. "It looks as though these men were tortured somehow..."

"If they are different from us, then they all deserve it! Now get back to marching!" The other one barked ferociously and soon enough they were moving swiftly and silently through the trees once more, making their way closer and closer to Dryden's position...

* * *

_That's right, Van. Make your way over to me..._ Folken thought confidently as he stepped up to watched the Fanelian frontline began the descending charge. 

_I'll be waiting..._

* * *

The thundering chorus of his men's frantic footsteps set Van's heart into overdrive. All his senses seemed heightened. Adrenaline pumping through his veins like a drug, the ebony haired man kept his red blade held high in the damaged, crying sky as he led the vast army into the middle of the valley. Though his core remained securely closed, the want to release his uncontrollable power on the looming faces of Zaibach became hard to bear as he neared their position. 

Clumsily reforming their lines, the black dressed soldiers filled in the holes that Van's red blast had made. Some even had to step on the bloody bodies of their dead in order to do so. Though Van had knocked out many of their number with his power, they were still much more numerous than his army.

But it didn't matter how many Zaibach had anymore. They were all going to die.

The sky's downpour only increased Van's blood thirst as the water hit his face sharply. Dark hair flat against his face, Van's eyes seemed to glow more demonic through his black strands. The men behind him still gave out their cries; their rusted sword's pointed high in determination to the clashing, lightning-filled heavens above them.

The entire Zaibach line suddenly let out a deafening answering roar and charged to meet Fanelia in the middle. The navy uniforms united in one movement made the field look as though a dark blue cloud was quickly descending down the valley.

And though this would have frightened them before, Van's frontline charged heavily behind him, the constant roar of war raging within their bodies. The faces of family and friends lying mutilated within Zaibach's destruction planted firmly in front of their eyes.

They were no longer afraid.

His senses caught the signal before the send off. The sudden tremor in his spine and the sound of released bows alerted Van immediately to the rushing danger that came forth within Zaibach's side...

_His enemy had let loose ghost arrows. _

The concealed sharp projectiles zipped dangerously invisible, blending their hidden points into the rain itself. A pang of uncertainty hit him as the ebony haired man heard the small whistles cut the wind in their acceleration.

His vox was too unstable for a Mind Wave large enough… and yet, if he didn't put up some form of shield in time…!

Opening his dangerously unsteady core quickly, Van breathed deeply to concentrate his hot vox as it dripped heavily through his chest. With tired willpower, Van pushed his magic up his arm and transferred it quickly into his pulsating blade. There, the scarlet vox vibrated heavily within the red weapon.

And with that, he let out a shot of crimson flame from the end of his sword, giving a signal to his vehotus for cover.

A smile hit his glowing face as Van watched an answering translucent multi-colored Mind Wave shielded them quickly and stretch far and wide to instantly cover the entire front line from Zaibach's arrows. Looking up only for a second to study the Mind Wave, Van could see the different colors that made up his vehotus.

A haze of orange, blue, and green united together and enveloped his frontline in a vapor of power.

The ebony haired man's grin grew wider as he heard the small clinks of the arrow points hit against the shield.

Not one arrow had penetrated through the defense.

However, Van's smile was suddenly wiped away as he focused his vibrant eyes on black clad army once more. In the mist of rain, behind the rushing Zaibach army, stood Folken, his cloak gone and his pale chest bare to the crying heavens. Long silver hair snaking the breeze, his eyes seemed to pierce Van right through.

His mouth was curved in a taunting smile. One of absolute assurance…

So… he hadn't died within the power blast…

The ebony haired king felt a rush of fury at that scornful face. Those mocking lips…

With another concentrated shot of flame projecting out the point of his sword, Van let out the signal for Dryden's archery to shoot.

The pale cloud of solidified atoms that had hung over the frontline's charging heads evaporated in the wake of Van's new command, and Fanelian arrows – the color of vibrant orange – flew straight and true over the frontline in a perfect queue and plunged mercilessly into the Zaibach side.

Many made their bloody mark. Screams of pain and death filled the Zaibach army once more as blood ran thick down the punctured wounds. Several kneeled over and lay completely still as their comrades stepped on their fallen bodies, continuing in pursuit. The heavens cried with the bleeding dead as the rain seemed to fall harder in the wake of the gruesome fatality.

_Once more,_ Van thought strategically as the distance closed between the stampeding Zaibach army and his frontline. Lifting his sword for one more signal, Dryden answered immediately. More fell at the rush of orange guided arrows.

With all the accuracy of Dryden's archery, it still wasn't enough to knock out a quarter of the Zaibach frontline.

There was just too many of them…

Clenching his teeth, Van quickly pushed his core shut as the last several feet were taken in a matter of seconds. His brain turned into a thoughtless machine as he zeroed in on his first target. Flipping his sword over his wrist, the ebony haired man's sharp red eyes immediately read the Zaibach soldier's first move.

And then… the true battle began…

_CLANG!_

His blazing sword met with a blast of power against the hard iron of his first sufferer and instantly his weapon broke through Zaibachian man's defense. Van felt a slight cringe hit his stomach as he whipped his roaring blade through the air and slashed the man's stomach open. But thoughts refused to run through his head as he instinctively ran through another charging causality.

Heartlessly, Van wrenched his sword out of the man's thoracic cavity, only to flip it over his hand once more to block another hurled sword with his defense. Breaking through the man's obvious unskilled swordsmanship, Van sliced the man's arm off with his shinning blade and used the same second to finish the man off in bloody death.

His sword seemed to be drinking in the carnage. It soaked in the blood of his victims as though death were its only way of strength. The red blade gave off a pulsating vibration even though Van did not have his core open at all. Shaking excitedly in his hand, the rough fibers of his hilt had turned quite hot, ready for more slaughter.

As his victims fell to the ground with rivers of blood and intestines spilled out from his constant slashes, Van's eyes blurred the faces of those he killed.

He had no thought.

Driven on by his mindless massacre, Van hacked into his enemies, blood staining the once cheerful, green grass into a slippery, crimson red. All around him, bodies laid in heaping piles, staring up at him with accusing, blank eyes.

And still… he had no thought.

There should have been some form of horror within him that cried out to him to stop. But he could not. Everywhere, the soldiers of Zaibach wished their death. They came to him to die. And he gave it to them.

He sliced at every Zaibach soldier he could see, completely touchless and indominable.

And still he felt nothing of it.

Moments of life immediately slaughtered by his strong hand. The amount of dead rising around him.

And still he moved on and on through the pounding rain.

A true machine for war and destruction.

* * *

Gadeth's facial expression was one of absolute boredom as he watched Dryden's bow disappear from sight in a flash of ginger. 

"You know what?" he asked thoughtfully as Dryden turned to glance at him with a wondering look. Gadeth's eyes still had a tint of green even though he seemed to have shut his core already.

"I've always thought orange was sort of a girly color."

"And isn't green the color of snot?" Dryden shot back frowning, slightly insulted at the comment of his vox color.

"HA!" The green dressed man laughed loudly, completely unfazed. "True! But only the best color can give the perfect tint snot deserve! But seriously," he continued grinning mischievously. "Combining it with archery – which is known for being a woman's weapon - and your long braided hair… minus off the beard, and you'll be more of a heartthrob in Fanelia than Millerna herself!"

Dryden snorted. "Glad you find me so attractive, Gadeth."

"Now let's not get so full of ourselves because of one compliment, Sweetie." Gadeth cooed, lifting a finger in his motherly way. "There are always improvements to be made…"

"You are one to talk about physical improvements." Dryden muttered under his breath.

"What does that mean?" The short haired man cried out with indignation. "Are you suggesting I'm not pretty?! I find myself quite handsome actually. The epitome of all that is fashion! Isn't that right, men!?"

A chorus of, "**You're** _**so**_** beautiful, my lord**!" chimed from the obedient squad.

"See?" The short haired man gave a satisfied grin as though that was all the proof he needed. His eyes gave a slight twinkling flash of green.

"Need I remind you of your _outfit_, Gadeth?"

"Need I remind you of your _hair_, Dryden?" Gadeth shot back. He crossed his arms childishly over his emerald colored tunic before complaining, "I can't believe you, _of all people_, do not find _me_ pretty… the nerve of it…"

The brown haired man shook his head with repressed laughter at his friend's weird antics. "You really are crazy, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Crazy, yes, but apparently not very pretty by some people's standards…" The green dressed man replied grumpily.

"Wait."

It was then that Dryden felt a vicious presence.

A huge horde of angry energy, sweeping the trees with a blood thirsty need to kill…

Strangers… unwanted men coming closer… a murderous intent on their minds…

His face lost the smile he had and it was replaced with one of instant awareness.

"Do you sense that?" The brown haired man asked tensely as he opened his core to let the power rush vastly within his chest.

"_Sense what_?" Gadeth asked a small smile still playing on his lips. His eyes were still tinted green.

"Summon your sword, Gadeth!" The brown haired man urged before rushing his magic down his arm. Holding out his right hand, a bow of magnificent beauty stretched from the depths of his brightly lit palm. It glittered with a bronze shine, seeming to vibrate with a ready power.

Turning to both quadrants of men, Dryden shouted, "Be on alert, men! We are not alone right now!"

There was a shout of approval from the Second Infantry as Gadeth's large, double-edged, sword flashed a blinding green, lighting the entire area for several seconds.

"So… you finally sense them too, Dry-boo?" Gadeth muttered seriously under his breath, looking over at his friend with his eyes still brightly green. "I knew immediately when they were on the move to our sector. Apparently, our little Zaibach friends have gone through a path behind the West Infantry without any trouble from Dilandau. I was hoping that he would at least catch them."

Dryden just stared at his friend as he continued to speak.

"But since he hasn't, I believe it is safe to assume something has happened to our rather stoic, silver-haired friend." Gadeth looked down in shame before whispering, "I would have been alerted to him being taken down if I hadn't been so caught up in Zaibach's side. Well, it looks as though they were hoping to travel behind us and slaughter us both. First you, then me. I came here to gather our forces together to stand against them." He turned to Dryden with a quick smile. "Not only was this an act of saving your braided buttocks, but I personally wanted to kill my first Zaibachian with my best friend by my side!"

"You knew all along?" Dryden asked, looking extremely impressed. "Is that why your eyes have had that green tint to them this entire time?"

The short haired man's face immediately turned smug. "I told you, Dry-bear, I always have my reasons. Now whether I want to reveal my reasons is another matter entirely…"

"But… how? You have the weakest vox of any of us and yet, you found out the power of tracking our enemies…" Dryden was stunned.

"I have the weakest?!" The short haired man exclaimed loudly as his faithful Second Infantry immediately shouted back with, "**He meant the strongest, Sir Gadeth! The strongest of anyone**!"

The short haired man was on a rampage after that comment.

"Who still is wondering about my Fruit Launcher techniques? Who is still trying to figure out the invisibility charm I placed on it? Who is constantly scratching his head because of the genius of my personal secret passageways? Who -?"

"ALRIGHT!" Dryden shouted exasperated. "I don't give you enough credit, I guess. So, can you tell where they are right now?"

Gadeth closed his eyes for only a moment before opening them with a twinge of green illuminating his pupils. "South-southwest and currently rounding the corner a quater mile past were Dilandau's infantry is supposed to be."

"Can you sense Dilandau anywhere?" Dryden asked worriedly. "Is he still alive?"

The green dressed man swallowed and snuffed back small moisture that had suddenly filled his eyes.

"I cannot."

* * *

The darkness was blinding. 

Through the impenetrable black, his hands prayed for something solid… something that would prove of an existence.

But there was none... and he continued his helpless groping.

Breath quickening with the trickling fear that enveloped him, his senses seemed cut off from the world. The eerie quiet pressed heavily into his brain caused the absolute silence to have a sound.

The faint sound of someone's scornful laughter…

"What… What is that?" He called out in panic as his question dropped to the ground. It was as if the sound waves refused to carry his voice.

Even his words were caged in this place…

"Is someone here?"

The ghostly laughter continued ceaselessly.

A never ending sound…

"VAN!" Dilandau cried out suddenly, listening for an answering call. But once again, his voice seemed to fall feebly to the unseen floor. "VAN!"

Falling to his knees, the silver haired man put his hands over his ears as the mocking snickers seemed to pulsate in his head. Over and over, echoing mirth refused to be closed out.

"Stop it…" He whispered fiercely. "Stop laughing at me… someone… help me…"

Through his clenched eyes, tears of his fragile spirit seemed to slowly crawl down his face as he whispered Van's name in a shaky voice.

"He's not coming for you..."

A soothing voice of a young girl suddenly filled the area, startling Dilandau out of his fetal position. He looked up at where the words were coming from to see a familiar face gazing at him hypnotically through the darkness.

"YOU!" He shouted at her, pointing a finger at calm whiskered features. "Why are you here? Where am I?"

She stood before him coolly, her face a blanket of tranquil composition. The beautiful white gown she wore seemed to illuminate his surroundings; creating the sensation that light was coming from her…

And her alone…

"ANSWER ME!" Dilandau bellowed loudly to the girl. His words plummeted to the floor once again, the sound waves still refusing to carry his voice. "WHERE AM I?"

"I can lead you out, sir… if you will just follow me…" Her calm expression suddenly turned sincere as she crouched down closer to his bent form. "I can help."

"_Who are you_?" Dilandau snarled at her.

"Who I am is of no importance. I am just here to guide you." Merle replied mysteriously. She approached him gradually, taking her time in her steps.

Dilandau spit at her feet bitterly before letting out a ferocious snarl.

"Tsk, tsk," Merle clucked her tongue smoothly. "Something like that will only give you pain."

At her words, a agonizing grip seemed to seize his heart, crushing his vital organ with a vise clench.

"You don't like that pain, do you?" The small girl smiled softly as he let out a loud shriek of excruciating pain. "I feel this, you know. Everyday, I feel this pain…"

"Van found you and took you in!" He gasped with agony. "He helped you! Let you live in the palace like some important guest! And this is how you repay him?"

The clasp on his heart seemed to tighten even harder. A bitter liquid filled Dilandau's chalky mouth and he felt it drip freely from the corners of his lips.

_Blood_.

It was then that he lost his balance and fell hard to the obscure floor.

The petite girl glided slowly to his side and lifted a furry hand to hesitantly touch his silver hair that laid limp around his face. "You have such beautiful hair… like my master's…"

"I'll kill you…" he threatened, choking on his own blood.

"You cannot kill me here." The girl replied simply, still fingering his hair affectionately. "This is a prison you keep hidden in your mind. Everyone has one. And once I gain access inside your mind, I am able to control this prison as well. Even keep you captive in your own personal nightmare." She lowered her face to his as her eyes widened into a slightly insane smile. "In here, I am your god."

"God?" Dilandau managed to scoff as the invisible force tightened even more on his heart. He coughed and the blood splattered upon his pale face. "Don't… make me laugh… You are no… god…"

Merle backed her face away as some of his blood sprayed upon her furry cheeks. She wiped it away ferociously on her white sleeve before letting her face take a simple smile once more. "You are correct. I am no god. But I am just a servant to one that truly is. And he is making sure that your precious friend, Van, is nice and dead before the end of this night."

"Van, no…" Dilandau whispered, feeling a pain in his stomach that had nothing to do with Merle's torture. "Van…"

"And because of this, that god will reward me." The small Neko girl smile turned wide once more as she looked down at the silver haired man's blood stained face through the darkened surrounding. "And you will be taken to Zaibach where you belong."

* * *

**And the true beginning of Trimane is done. Now it's grusome battle scenes, insanity of Gadeth fighting styles, and a cool surprise to come.**

**Those of you who wanted a Hitomi scene, I'm sorry. She's going to have to wait her turn until I can fit her in with the moving plotline I have here. As for any of the other characters... you'll just have to wait and see!**

**So sorry about the extremely long wait for this update. I've been so busy settling into college life and passing my first week of exams, I hardly had time to even write at all. Like I said before, I had this .95 complete, but just didn't have time to proof read it and fix the mistakes. I just got done watching Full Metal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala though and it spurred me on to get this done. Man, that movie is awesome. And it was a nice needed break from studying for exams... which I need to start back up doing once I submit this chapter.**

**I honestly will try to get these chapters out as fast as I can, but it is taking so long to find time. Just be patient. As the plot progresses more, the chapters will come more frequent. I am having to also describe a lot in the battle scenes so that is also taking up time to make sure everything is vivid enough. **

**Also, the deviantart site that has my artwork isn't working on my college campus's mainframe, so I can't see if anyone has posted or drawn any fan art. If you wish to submit something for this story, send it as an attachment to for me to see it! Because I can't... (tear...)**

**Well, thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Sorry its taking so long. **

**I swear, 16 hours is going to make me gray early...**

**blue...**


	21. Chapter 21

Whew! First semester of college is finally over! Good grief! There was absolutely no time for this poor story. I feel so sorry for it. It was neglected for a loooong time! BUT, thanks to the wonderfulness that is Christmas Break, expect some updates before the spring semester! My goal is to end this battle and get the more easier plot going so that I can write on it whenever I get time. I find that this battle writing is quite exhausting.

This chapter is here thanks to the band named Skillet. I love them!

Cev deserves a huge thanks! She's so patient with the long wait for this chapter... and is the main reason some of the sentences make sense! lol! Finals mess with my brain, I guess.

Well, if I don't get another chapter out before then, Happy Holidays to everyone! ENJOY the... um... bloody gore, I guess! lol!

* * *

A slight burn filled green eyes as sight veered from familiar comforting surroundings to travel swiftly across acres of ground. Vision settled fast of an approaching foe that drifted closer and closer in the trees. Like snakes, black shadows dodged through the branches of great pines, intermixing with the pelting rain from above. 

"They are coming near, Dryden." Gadeth whispered, uncharacteristically tense as his brown haired friend clutched his orange bow tightly. The once happy grin that was always planted on Gadeth's mouth had quickly disappeared from his thin face. Turning his green eyes away from the south, he slid them carefully to stare behind at the raging battlefield below.

At Van…

"What a bad timing, too."

"Bad timing?" Dryden asked, startled, "You don't mean -"

Van's fully engaged in combat and looks as though he could use my help soon," Gadeth surveyed the plain with a calculating mind, absorbed in the motions, "As Leader of the Second Infantry position, now is the time when I am supposed to be joining in with the reinforcements. Maybe we should send word to Allen to go without me. He has orders to charge once I am on the move."

"Gadeth," Dryden said softly. "Look at me."

Obediently, the short haired man's illuminated eyes turned onto his friend's calm face quizzically.

"Leave me and go help Lord Van. He is most important at this time. We, as his vehotus, cannot let him come to any form of harm. If something were to happen to him all would be lost. He is the king, and his life is much more important than mine or yours."

Gadeth's eyebrows cinched together in agitation as his green gloves balled into defiant fists. "I'm not leaving you by yourself to deal with this! You could be killed, Dryden!"

"Such is the risk I took in becoming a vehotus, Gadeth." The brown haired man answered calmly. "You too have that danger upon your shoulders as well. Our job is to protect the king. So, leave me to handle this and go help Van."

"NO!"

Irritation filled the brown haired man and his eyes flashed ginger in his anger.

"Gadeth, do as I say!"

"You are not the leader of this outfit, Dryden!" Gadeth stubbornly replied. He crossed his arms childishly over his vibrantly green tunic. "Allen will help the king. However, I choose to stay with you!"

"You cannot choose your position, you idiot! You are supposed to be the follow-up! And being the follow-up means you _follow the frontline after they are overwhelmed! _So, GO!" The brown haired man shifted his bow to point down at the raging battle below them. "This is not about me and _my_ safety! This is about _VAN_ and _his_ safety!"

"But…" Gadeth began sadly, but cut off his sentence as a sharp warning hit his senses. _What in the name of Gaea… It can't mean that they are already here…?_ Calculating furiously fast, his green vision filled with dark shadows approaching even nearer in the shadows. Gadeth breathed heavily as the realization quickly dawned of the danger that was closer than expected. The danger for Dryden…

"No more, 'buts'!" The brown haired man called out completely oblivious to Gadeth's instant worried expression and flashing eyes. Turning his back to Gadeth with a frustrated scowl, Dryden placed his hands on his hips to address his men about the current situation, but suddenly -

"WATCH OUT, DRYDEN!"

Turning into a green blur with a burst of shocking acceleration that uprooted several nearby plants, Gadeth raced over to the curly haired man and shoved hard into his friend's shoulder blades. Dryden yelped in surprise and toppled quite ungracefully forward upon the wet, splattered earth. Sliding several feet across the ground to his army's feet, his face gathered a plate full of damp green grass.

"ARGH! My nose! What was that for, you idiot!?" The prone man roared as he spat out several glades that stuck around his mouth. Through the choruses of worried inquires from his men, he jumped immediately to his feet and whipped his head around, growling as his long braid slapped his already grimy face and bruised nose.

But there was only a hushed silence amid rainfall.

Breaking the impending quiet that had fallen, a sudden gasp left Dryden's throat as his eyes found four black arrows sticking perfectly straight from the ground: _Exactly where he had been standing only seconds before!_

Gadeth's back was turned to Dryden, his left hand clenched on the hilt of his green, vibrating sword. Facing his own Second Infantry men, Gadeth seemed to waver on his feet. Dryden couldn't stop his stomach from dropping painfully as he watched the faces of Gadeth's Second Infantry contort to horror. His studious eyes found Gadeth's other hand draped awkwardly across his left shoulder.

"_Sir Gadeth! NO!"_ One of the men cried out.

Dryden felt his heart clench with fear.

"Gadeth…?" Dryden called out in panic. The short haired man didn't answer, but took a staggering step back as his legs buckled beneath him.

"GADETH!!" Dryden bellowed his voice cracking.

Everything seemed to be slowing down as the brown haired man rushed over to Gadeth's fainting form. A strange cry seemed to ring out from several of Dryden's men behind him before shouts of alarm spread throughout both infantries. Faintly aware in his raging panic to get to his friend, Dryden realized that more arrows were making themselves known around him from the south.

_Gadeth knew that they had already arrived… _

_He didn't want to leave me..._

_He knew… and he saved my life…_

His mind seemed to be numbed as he slid quickly along the ground to catch Gadeth by the underarms just before the green man hit the ground. Concentrating quickly, he invoked his vox. The orange dripped swiftly from his chest, filling him with a satisfying burn.

Glancing down at his friend's slacked face for only a moment, Dryden's ginger eyes lit up as he released his shielding mind wave with a sharp burst of power. A flourish of orange mist flew swiftly from him and proceeded to lengthen over the area; spreading over both infantries. Hearing the gratifying clinks of arrows hitting his shield, Dryden turned his attention back on his fallen friend in his arms.

Gadeth's head fell upon Dryden's chest and his green eyes faded slowly back to brown as he smiled lazily up at his friend. A long black arrow protruded out of his left shoulder and a small trickle of blood was slowly forming from the serious wound.

"I really like the craftsmanship on these arrows…" Gadeth whispered softly before screwing up his grin to coughing violently, a sound like the gurgle of wetness. Pain-filled eyes gave his characteristic twinkle before he muttered hoarsely, "You and I could make a fortune off this model in Fanelia. Zaibach steals everything from us. Might as well steal their whittling techniques…"

"Don't speak, you idiot." Dryden muttered, his ginger eyes filling with bitter tears, "You shouldn't have done that for me! You are such a daft fool!"

"Still scolding me, are you?" the green man's grin was back, but not without a sharp wince. "You are not even the hurt one and you're crying. Shows what sort of man you…" His face paled suddenly as his eyes got strangely distant. "Dryden, we really have to get this arrow skill… cause this… really hurts…"

"Stop talking, Gadeth." Dryden muttered softly as he lifted a hand to wipe his stubble face. "I'll get you help."

Looking up, Dryden called loudly to his men, "We have to get him out of here before they really start shooting heavy and my shield breaks!" Several men ran over quickly - "Grab his legs and arms and haul him out of here!" Gadeth's head tilted down and he finally fainted from the pain.

"Take him far away to the east and do **not** take out that arrow! It seems to have pierced above his pericardium, it is holding in the blood from spilling out more! We will have to treat him when the battle is over!" Dryden commanded, watching them nod in affirmation as they lifted Gadeth from him. "Guard him with your life! Watch him if he awakens! He will want to return to fight, the stupid idiot! Do not let him move whatever you do! NOW GO!"

Turning away from Gadeth's limp form that was currently being carried by the men that had stepped forward, the curly haired man wiped the remaining wet from his cheeks that had intermingled with the crying sky.

"Ready your bows, Archery." His voice rang clear through the storm and there was a furry of rustling equipment. "Second Infantry, draw your swords."

With his eyes suddenly glowing demonic orange as the power rushed through his system, Dryden clenched his materializing bow and yelled, "We fight for the king, for Gadeth, and, most importantly, FOR FANELIA!"

And with a raging cry of war from both Infantries, Dryden's orange shield lowered in the wake of ginger misted arrows that seemed to sing from the Archery.

Meanwhile, the Second Infantry charged…

With a braided, ginger-glowing man leading them forward…

* * *

The wind's loud whistling seemed to drown out the roar of death that issued forth from the valley below. The very sky told the blonde haired man that the battle would not soon be finished. Allen clenched his smooth jaw tightly as his eyes flashed a vibrant blue in frustration. With clear resignation filling his visage, he held out his right palm away from his body as a clear blue sword with a thin blade liquefied perfectly out of the electric air. Turning a smooth point of the blade to point at the ground, Allen breathed deeply to steady his thoughts. 

From the very first moment of the frontline charge, Allen knew there was something wrong with the formation. The realization had hit him as the image of a chess board became implanted in his mind. He knew of the game from Millerna's insistent on playing him, but had little time to truly understand the good tactics it brought.

_Considering she always seemed to beat him…_

But as the thoughts revolved around the formation of the chess board, Allen could hardly stop himself from storming the field to protect Van.

_Pawns and other sacrificial pieces are to first be used to knock out the opponent's pieces. Later, the stronger, active ones are used to work around the enemy and wipe out those who wish to surround the King._

_Meanwhile, the king stays in the back line…_

_The King never goes out with the Pawns or the even the Bishops and Knights… _

_The King always stays behind, moving a little away at a time to avoid certain checkmate…_

_But Van…_

Allen knew how Van was by nature. It hurt the Fanelian king to see his people in any form of danger. He was willing to sacrifice everything, even himself, to protect all the people in his country…

Whether man or woman or child… even those on his frontline…

"I'm coming Van," the blonde man whispered as he reluctantly turned his stunning eyes away from the raging battle below to the check on Gadeth's position for the last time.

Gadeth had moved his entire quadrant to Dryden's archery post. Completely against orders and plans.

Allen was sure that the green man had good motivation for endangering the entire army and Van's lives…

_But still..._ Allen thought with a sharp pang of rage. _Van is the most important individual on this battle field. If he is killed… checkmate. Gadeth is being a fool for jeopardizing so many men… _

"Ready your weapons, soldiers!" The blonde man shouted loudly, turning his head so the wind would carry his voice to the men behind him. Sure enough, he heard an immediate clinking of armor as his men quickly obeyed. "We are rushing the left! Our main mission is to find the king! He must live at all costs!"

Glancing back down, Allen breathed in deeply before raising his blue weapon high into the air.

"CHARGE!!" he bellowed as he and the East Infantry rushed out of their position to join the bloodstained field below them.

* * *

"Get up." Merle whispered quietly down to her silver haired prisoner. "We are leaving." 

"I-I… am not…" Dilandau started to object as more blood filled his mouth. "I'm not…"

The small girl frowned slightly. "You dare to disobey? Don't you know you have no choice in the matter? I told you before, Albatou… in here, I control your world and life."

Dilandau gasped as the sharp pain dug harshly into his thoracic cavity; crushing the soft pericardium underneath. "How d-do you… expect…?"

"Expect you to walk in such a condition?" Merle finished his sentence with a simple smile. "Try not to struggle against me and you won't need to worry about such trivial matters. In your mind, I am able to make you do whatever I want. Even if it would usually be physically impossible for you…"

His fingers twitched suddenly as his arm slid nosily across the dark floor on its own accord. He instantly struggled to suppress the unwanted movement, but his muscles fell weak and numb. He let out a strangled cry.

"See, I told you not to struggle against me. It will only make the pain worse." Merle scolded childishly. "I can make you do whatever I want here. I could kill you so easily." Her smile grew once more on her face, sweet and innocent.

His hand braced itself on the floor as he slowly lifted himself onto his elbow. His mouth dripped copper tasting liquid that ran down the top of his tunic.

"Why are…?" The silver haired man let out before choking on his own blood. Sitting upright seemed to make the blood run thicker up his throat. "Why are you doing this…?"

"Master Folken will be very pleased to see me." Merle sighed, completely ignoring his question. Her eyes glowed childishly excited as she obviously pictured her reunion. "He will fly to meet me, I'll bet! Soar from the heavens like he used to. There will be so much to celebrate. He will envelope me in those arms, and whisper to me what a good girl I've been for bringing you…" Suddenly seeming to snap out if her own wonderland, she looked down at Dilandau with another bright smile.

Her smiles disturbed Dilandau - even more than her control over his body. The sight of his blood had no effect on her. A child this young that could smile so innocently in the presence of violence…?

_What had made her like this?_

"I wonder if my master has destroyed you precious king yet. I'm sort of wishing he hasn't just so I can let you watch…"

Dilandau's biceps jerked as his broad back unwillingly left the ground. As he rose against his will to sit up, his silver head tilted down and blood ran out of his gritted teeth, plopping into pools upon the ground. With muscles sporadically convulsing down his legs, he let out a loud, painful cry as he involuntarily lunged into the air and came to stand before his smiling captor.

"I must take you to the meeting spot so that, together, Master Folken and I can take you back to Zaibach with us."

"You… will die before…" Dilandau tried, but his fatigue refused to let his voice come through. It seemed to take all his energy to keep standing.

"No hard feelings once you realize your true gift, all right?" the small cat-girl winked. "You will probably be thanking me profusely when the time comes and your eyes are finally opened."

"My…eyes…?" Dilandau questioned through his clenched teeth, but was cut off with a cough.

"And now that I finally have you walking," Merle said swiftly and her face was suddenly lost in concentration. "If I let you see where you are walking to, will you promise to not make a huge scene?"

"Wha…?" The silver haired man gasped before coughing again.

"This might come as a shock," The small girl stated quickly, obviously trying to save him from some distress in his current state. "And I'll release some of the pressure I have on your heart, but if you try to run…" Lifting a hand, the cat-girl held it up to his eyes and made a tight fist.

His eyes widened and Merle smiled happily, delighted at his horrific reaction.

"Shock…?" he managed to utter. "Why?"

One word questions seemed to be all that Dilandau was good for.

"Your vision should start clearing in several seconds time." The girl said matter-of-factly, not answering. Turning around with her back to him, Merle let the happy smile slide off her furry face as she slowly released the illusion charm she had wrapped him in.

A light, not much brighter than the darkness she had created, started to shine from the edges of both his eyes.

As his vision cleared, Dilandau gasped with a loud, sharp cough. With each blink, the scene of green grass became blood red…

And suddenly, he stood in the real world… the scene that lay before him sinking in like the chilly rain that pelted the bodies.

So many bodies…

Merle's dark eyes filled themselves remorsefully with the staring faces around her before jolting at the sudden sound of a light sob issuing from the man behind her. The pure whimper of agony hit her strangely as she turned just in time to see her captive drop to his knees in sorrow.

Corpses… heaps of his dead men - Good, Fanelian men…

Swallowing quickly to suppress the alien emotion raging inside her, she lifted the corners of her furry face in a strained smile.

"I had to destroy your entire Legion just to get to you. Don't you feel special?"

"My men…" Dilandau whispered as tears began to fill his eyes. The pelting rain flattened his hair down into his crushed face. "You destroyed… everyone…?"

"Not everyone…" Merle whispered truthfully, pulling down the long sleeves of her sopping white dress. "There is still one alive within this mass. But he will not be awake for several more days. He will probably be taken by Zaibach and eventually let free to renew my lost people." Letting out a frustrated sigh, Merle walked over to the broken man before her.

"Get up."

"My men…" He whispered through his silver matted hair, ignoring her words. "Everything's gone just because we took you in, girl… We, Van and I, promised to protect and shelter you… this is the price Fanelia has to pay for that simple kindness…"

The kitten's eyes widened as his voice rang through her brain. "Shut up! Stop talking like that!"

"You destroy the people who accepted you so happily… You stabbed the generous hand that was held to you so lovingly… You are a monster and deserve the sordid life you are guaranteed to have in Zaibach."

"The ruin will be yours!" Merle yelled loudly as her fist tightened on his heart once more. Dilandau let out a squelching cough as she screamed, "I promise you, Fanelian slime, I will make sure of your pain! Now get to your feet. We have a place to be!"

"The guilt of your crimes will get you… No matter how many you kill… they will come to haunt you…"

"Shut up! We are leaving!" The kitten turned on her heel to walk into the woods as the silver haired man was awkwardly lifted from his knees like a puppet. He stood shakily as his calf muscles lifted to bend his knee and step forward to follow her obediently.

But as he struggled to keep up with her fast speed, an unfamiliar sensation of satisfaction sent a strange smile upon his face. He had enjoyed hurting her mentally, delivering this guilt that she deserved so fully.

And with this, his pupils gave a small glint of something hidden, something awakening.

* * *

On and on, Allen sliced his way through bodies, flinging them to the side in his haste to get to Van. Stopping only to brush the dripping blood that had splattered in his sharp eyes, he plunged his sword through another chest, whipping it out quickly to carve off another red haired head from a thick neck. 

"Van!" Allen called out panting. "Where are you?!"

The carnage of severed bodies seemed to pile higher and higher every second that the blonde man stopped to look. Stepping quickly over bloody objects, a collection of twisted arms and legs, Allen parried an advancing swordsman before raising a hand to shoot the man across the field with a well delivered blue Mind Wave.

A flash of red caught the corner of his eye…

"VAN!" Allen hollered as he finally spotted his exhausted king with relief. Concentrating quickly on rushing his blue vox magic to his hand, Allen easily blasted away three storming Zaibach men who were approaching Van's back with their swords upraised.

The sight of men flying through the air seemed to catch the ebony haired man's sharp, red eye and he turned to give Allen a grateful, tired grin. Slitting two more Zaibach apart with his sharp crimson blade, the king ran another soldier through before racing to Allen's position.

Van turned to press his back against Allen's and panted over the raging voices of fighting men, "Glad to see you made it, Allen! But Gadeth and Dilandau…?

"Gadeth… got delayed…" Allen answered back, not trying to hold back the anger in his voice. He stabbed and another body fell with a cry of death. "You and I can handle this much. Dilandau should have seen me storm the right side and is probably going to be here any minute. Even without Gadeth, these men are not as well trained as we had feared. They are falling to our swords like weeds!"

"Yes, but like weeds, they are an overpowering force in itself. Picking them off one by one will not be so easy! The sheer size of the army is more than enough to handle without lamenting for a stronger opponent, Allen! And our entire field is already tired from the march through the valley plains!"

"I am just relieved to see you alive, my Lord!" The blonde man shouted before blocking a small sword and stabbing quickly. "But still, I was certain Zaibach would have trained their soldiers better than this."

Concentrating fiercely on the power in his chest, Van smoothly blasted away a group of Zaibach soldiers that were marching past.

"I want to find this general of theirs, Allen," Van said suddenly with resolution in his red eyes. "And when I find him, I will kill him. There will be no mercy."

Allen allowed himself a second to glance at the back of his king in surprise. Though he could not see Van's eyes, his bloodthirsty tone surprised him. Van's usual gentle voice was completely transforming in the wake of this battle.

"But Van…" The blonde man started, even forgetting formalities in his shock.

"I will leave you now to take care of the backside! I am going to fight my way to the end of their army! I feel as soon as I destroy their leader, these men will surrender. They are not trained for such harsh battle fighting anyway. I would like to stop this unnecessary killing if I can. Hold this section, Allen! And I am sure Gadeth and Dilandau will join you shortly!"

"Yes, my Lord! Oh, and Van…!" The blonde man called as the ebony haired man made a move to leave his back.

"Yeah?"

"… Be safe. You don't know what this general has up his sleeves."

"I'll see you after this, Allen." Van whispered with confidence in his voice. "I will make this a victory no matter what."

The warmth of Van's back left Allen's as the Fanelian king sped quickly through the Zaibach army with a flash of deadly crimson. On his mind was only one individual in this entire battle that had yet to make himself known.

* * *

Lightning flashed brightly in watchful eyes as they stared hungrily out at the raging battle. The insane glint found the foreign crimson with ease as it seemed to fight its way closer to him. With every cry of death that the red sword gave, a chill of elated excitement ran down the silver haired man's spine. Turning his entertained, grey orbs to the ever growing pile of mutilated faces, Folken could not help the corners of his lips as they curved into a thrilled grin. 

This king truly was a spectacular swordsman. Briefly, Folken let himself wonder who had taught this young king such skill.

A sharp cry of agony rang from the mouth of one of his men as the red sword easily sliced into his chest and ripped a squelching hole through a once beating heart. He was like a machine, this Fanelian king, slipping through their defenses instantly and ripping them apart.

_I cannot fight him yet…_ Folken thought, quickly attempting to quell his urge to run out and join the bloodshed. His hand tensed excitedly over his saber that lay belted innocently to his side. _I must wait for the descendent of Limus Albatou to arrive…_

_And yet…_ Folken grinned contemplatively as his mind switched to a more delightful plan. _Merle knows the meeting spot. She will have the Albatou waiting… Time is nothing to me. A battle is a space of non-existent time… Fight as long as you can for the victory … The Emperor has commanded nothing against me facing this man-slayer king… Just to bring the Albatou to Zaibach…_

The thoughtful grin grew quickly into a blood-thirsty glow that seemed to spread off his face into the very air that surrounded him. His killing aura released a sending shock wave of sharp electricity through the constant breeze.

Watching closely with clear eyes of murderous desire, the silver haired man saw with satisfaction as Van's head turned sharply to Folken's hiding spot in the trees. The king's bright red orbs searched the area quickly before having to concentrate on blocking a strike sent by another Zaibach soldier.

_Now… it is time to release my desire…_ Reaching a hand slowly to his cloaked shoulder, the silver haired man softly allowed the dark material to slide carefully off his broad back and puddle onto the ground. As the sharp cold air hit his back, Folken's deadly aura continued to stretch the corners of his mouth as he lifted a pale, muscular hand to his scarred chest. Releasing the catch in his ribs, he jerked his thumb into his upper body with a resounding "CRACK!"

He doubled over in beloved pain as solid black wings spread lusciously throughout wooded area and covered the ground in ebony feathers.

_Time to make this a more personal fight! A clash in the sky!_

And with a loud trumpeting cry, Folken leaped high off the ground and felt the blustering wind through his thick feathers. Through the battling sky, he soared like a death angel as men, both Zaibach and Fanelian alike, looked up in surprise.

Van's eyes widened at the fiendish sight as all men around him stared in awe at the black winged man.

Pacing his wings before the scene, the silver haired man called out tauntingly, "BEHOLD! THE TRUE POWER OF FANELIA REVEALED IN PERFECTED FORM!"

With an insane laugh, he withdrew his sword, and pointing the tip straight at Van's figure on the ground below.

"COME FANELIAN KING! DO YOU DARE OPPOSE ME AND THINK YOU WILL SUCCEED? TREMBLE ON THE GROUND OR COME AND FIGHT FOR YOUR HONOR OF THE SKIES!"

Without consideration, Van felt the red of his power flare to his control like flames. White wings erupted fiercely, ripping his soaked and bloodstained scarlet tunic to shreds. The power coursed through him so terribly, it seemed to seep through his skin like crimson smoke.

Coming to their senses, several of the Zaibach soldiers lifted swords to attack the ebony haired king. But with a pulsating shock that seemed to shake the very earth itself, Van pushed from the earth below, knocking scores of men off their feet in the tremor.

Easily dodging arrows that were shot his way, the ebony haired king accelerated his speed and let out a charging yell. His crimson sword sang through the air as he approached Folken's waiting form. The dark wings persistently taunted Van's very power as they blended into the black clouds above. A malicious grin spread insanely upon the general's face, igniting Van's rage inside. Swinging his sword forward through the rain, he let out a thunderous roar as the very rain seemed to be soaking in his red aura.

His power was beyond control… and Van reveled in the furious rage it gave.

But, as the crimson blade was brought down hard for a direct hit, a sword suddenly flipped through the sliver haired man's hand and blocked Van's storming assault.

"And now, it is just you and me, Fanelian King." Folken whispered as their swords graded against each other.

"Good of you to finally leave your hiding spot, coward!" Van snarled. "You will now feel the wrath of Fanelia's power!"

"We shall see once this is over!" Folken answered, his eyes glinting demonically.

* * *

"Oof!" 

A loud exhaling and a small pounding sound on the sandy ground told the old man immediately that his student had, once again, fallen off her horse.

_Could it be that she could not retain even the simplest of instructions?!_

"Did you seriously just fall off your horse, Utpote?!" Balgus roared out from the front. "Unacceptable from a future leader of Fanelia! Completely UNACCEPTABLE!"

Turning his brown mare sharply with a twitch of his hand, his infuriated eyes instantly became soft as he watched his student struggle from the ground. Straightening her cloak with quick fingers, she seemed to not even hear his loud voice as she reached over to give her anxious horse, Redric, a small, reassuring pat. Balgus frowned, not in anger, but in worry.

A normal reaction would have been a snappy comeback about how he was such an old goat for expecting her to remember all the steps to horsemanship. That then would have escalated a happy, healthy word-spat between the two of them.

But no…

Instead, he got complete silence and sad eyes.

It had been like this ever since the sudden vision of the battle just several hours ago. Balgus had noticed the small flash of gold that had hit her pupils even before her gasp.

"_I see it..." she had muttered tensely. "The battle has begun..."_

Exactly what she had seen was still a mystery to the old man. He quickly had decided not to push the subject seeing it had left his student with a cheerless stare.

But really! If it was going to mess with her training this much, he should probably inquire her to tell him…

But… how could he do that without upsetting her more?

With a realization, the old man snorted to himself as his aged eyes watched her horse lean forward to allow her to leap onto its back easily. _Since when had he, the trainer of warriors, ever tried to use tactful language in fear of upsetting someone?_

_And since when had he ever been worried about upsetting one of his students no less!?_

"Could it be that you are deliberately ignoring me or has your head hit the ground so many times that you have now jarred your sense of hearing?" Balgus rumbled to her as she nudged her horse's flanks gently with her heel.

"You want to know what I saw." The redhead muttered back softly, keeping her eyes on the ground below her.

It was not a question, but a statement.

Breathing deeply before pressing his knees around his mare's barrel, he sighed, "I don't know…"

"Of course, you do…" she replied with a small upturn on her lips. It turned into a sad smile.

"How could you dare to fathom what I want?" Balgus barked suddenly and instantly felt regret as her sad smile widened in submission. Her head tilted in a slight nod as her eyes grew far away once more.

_Another unexpected reaction… This peacefulness from her was becoming tiresome!_

He decided to try a different tactic. Clearing his throat, he sat up straight before stating lowly, "You can tell me if you feel it is necessary for me to know, Utpote. But given your current reaction to the vision, I can guess that it might not be a pleasant subject to hear."

Hitomi nodded, keeping her green eyes on the crest of her glittering horse. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again with a snap. Breathing in air to obviously help steady her voice, she tried again…

"There…was…" She faltered and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

A pang hit his heart and it twisted itself painfully.

"Do not tell me, Utpote!" Balgus growled quickly causing her to jump and look at him fully for the first time in hours. Her eyebrows were creased in wonderment.

"I do not want you to force yourself to relive moments that were agonizing to you just to tell me." The old man muttered awkwardly and looked away from her in shame.

_Since when have I cared?_

"It is just hard for me to say." Hitomi said softly.

"Tell me when you are ready. Just know that I will always be here to help if you are in need of it." Balgus grumbled, still not looking at her. "Whatever the vision was, Escaflowne will protect Lord Van in battle as he has done with his ancestors in the past. And as for the vehotus, they are not stupid."

_Except for maybe one in particular… _As picture of Gadeth's brainless grin floated through Balgus' mind, he scowled heavily.

"They are chosen for a reason." He continued. "Just like you were chosen to carry this power of Rutilus with you, they also have power as well. Van will be all right, Utpote. He is strong. And…" The old man let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm sure he wants to see you as much as you do him. And for that, he will make sure to come back to Fanelia… and to you…"

There was a slight silence after his words.

"Thank you, Balgus," The green eyed girl whispered clearly.

"You're welcome…" He growled back. He shook his head slowly and let out another frustrated sigh. _Oh Law, I'm turning into a softy!_

Hitomi, however, felt a slight happiness run through her at his words. Van… was it true that he wanted to see her? That he was waiting for her? Balgus would have made it up if it wasn't somewhat true.

And suddenly, something in her brain clicked.

_Escaflowne…_ She had forgotten about the story in the wake of the vision…

_The magic of vox power… Rutilus and Escaflowne's forbidden love… the different spells… and…_

"Balgus…?"

"What?!" Balgus barked in frustration. "Stop being selfish and liven up already! Do you want another reassurance?!"

"No," Hitomi said with a frown.

"Then make up your mind or stop wasting my time, you imprudent brat!"

The insult didn't even faze her.

"I wanted to ask you a question about something."

"Why am I not surprised? I knew you'd be back to asking questions sooner or later!" Though he was facing forward and she couldn't see his face, Hitomi could easily picture the grim glare that seemed to accompany his tone.

She sighed tiredly.

"Well, spill it out, girl! Better to have you asking endless questions that prove your stupidity than sulking in silence!"

"I'd rather not if your going to fight about it."

The old man growled before stopping his horse with a jerk of brown mane. Though his mare whickered in obvious displeasure at her hair being pulled, Balgus ignored her complaints and turned his head to catch Hitomi's green eyes with his own scarred stare.

"What is it, Utpote?" He asked with obvious forced patience. "Ask me so that we can stop this nonsense."

"It's just… I was wondering if I could know more about a… particular spell you mentioned…" Hitomi replied sheepishly, suddenly feeling foolish for asking.

"Good job at being completely vague and proving your dense brain power to the world." The old man snorted. "Care to elaborate on what this spell _is_ exactly?"

"Oh, right," She blushed slightly. "The h-healing spell…"

Immediately, she knew it was stupid to ask…

"What is there to tell that I have not already shared with you, Utpote?! Don't waste my time with pointless and wasteful rubbish that you have already got an answer for! And why do you wish to know about it? It is an unfulfilled prophecy and nothing more. More like a dud if anything! Probably will never come true…"

"You said it was predicted by the first pilot, right?" Immediately, her mind formed another random inquiry. "Well, I have a question about that as well." She announced coolly.

His agitation was obvious. "Enough questions! I can hardly bear the idiocy that comes splurging out of your mouth as it is!"

"Ah, but that was only question number two, remember?" Hitomi countered proudly. "I still have one more for the day… plus the three I didn't use yesterday… that makes four more…"

"Glad you can prove you are top notch at simple addition, Utpote, but the three questions I allow you to ask do not count since they were _yesterday's questions_! So, to further demonstrate your fine brain capacity for numbers: four _minus_ three is…?"

Once again, the insult rolled off Hitomi's back as if nothing. Her surprise at his lack of patience was more puzzling at the current moment.

"But, you…" She began.

"FOUR MINUS THREE IS WHAT?!" He barked at her.

Rolling her green eyes at his back, she quickly said, "One. Balgus, how many pilots have there been besides me? I do not understand why I am such a surprise to Fanelia if there have been others just like me."

His answer was reluctant. "You… are only the second to pilot Rutilus Flumen. The first pilot, a prophetic woman from the north, used divination to track down how long till Rutilus' spirit found another."

Hitomi could barely contain her curiosity. "And… how long did she say? Was she right?"

"She estimated less than a century." The old man answered hotly. "It has been about 90 years since then."

Her brain began filling itself with questions completely forgetting her vision of the battle. _Does that mean that I will have this divination power too? That one day I will predict my successor? I wonder if the first pilot is better than me at controlling it… I'll have to ask Rutilus when we finally rest. _

And suddenly, without warning, his roaring tones rang from the front.

"Stay behind me, you brat! Have you already forgotten Lesson eight? You are a student and therefore have no authority to ride in front of the party unless given specific instructions! I will not tolerate insubordination from your part!"

"But I haven't…" Hitomi opened her mouth in protest only to be cut off by his loud voice.

"No excuses, either!"

Making sure to keep his head turned away to hide his smirk, Balgus listened with satisfaction as the redhead let out a resounding growl. "For your information, I have been right behind you this entire time, you old goat! Don't scold me for a rule breaking I haven't even committed!"

"Haven't committed yet!" The old man answered back trying to stop his face from breaking into a full blown smile.

Finally, she was back to normal…

"You and your stupid lessons! They are such a complete waste of time!"

On and on throughout the sun-filled sky, a loud argument could be heard raging across the atmosphere as the pair traveled closer to a range of mountains that the human eye could barely see over the steaming mounds of sand.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on putting Hitomi at all in this chapter at all, but I couldn't help it. I just had to incorporate what was going on with her. I also hadn't planned on ending the chapter with her... hmm... just shows no matter how organized you are, things always change. **

**I'm working a lot this Christmas break, but I plan to use my off time to get as far along in this story as possible! YAY for you guys! Like I said before, I'm hoping to finish this battle up soon... possibly next chapter if I can fit it. I don't know though. It gets pretty full with crazy descriptions. **

**How about Folken and Van fighting in the sky, eh? I'm so insanely excited to write that! I actually got that thought a long time ago right before I was falling asleep. It was one of those weird half-sleep, half-wake moments. Oh, and sorry for hurting Gadeth, for all those who love him. Poor guy! He seems to have a thing for arrows whenever he is barely conscious though... lol!**

**And about Hitomi's vision, you will know more pretty soon. I didn't want to get into that too much yet. It has a significant part in the plot though. I will reveal her vision either next chapter or the one after that... It depends on how much I write on Van and Folken! Man, that is just so exciting to write! Two handsome winged men trying to hack each other with crazy sharp swords! Who could ask for more!?**

**Well, Merry Christmas to all! Happy Holidays to those who do not celebrate Christmas. **

**And a Happy New Year to everyone! **

**Thanks for reading! Got questions, just ask because I've got all the answers!**

**Until next time,**

**blue...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Hope everyone's doing alright and had a wonderful break!**

**I actually have a surprise in this chapter. I completely changed my mind right in the middle of writing this and decided to go ahead with an impulsive idea. Well, I did have this planned a long time ago and completely changed my mind. And now I've changed it again! Just a warning: Don't ever take my word for anything because this is, like, the third time I've changed it...? Fourth...? Oh, well.**

**Hopefully, you guys will like it! It was so fun to write!**

**READ NOW! I'll talk more about it later!**

* * *

Wind blew maliciously through the storming dark skies as two winged figures lunged at each other once again. Swords flashed - one a bright crimson and one a silver hue– through the lightning fire that dangerously danced around the battling duo. The man with black wings swung his long sword to the left with malicious laughter only to have it grade against the crimson blade of the white winged man. On and on, they parried back and forth, unadulterated murder blanketing both their vision.

There were no openings. No matter how fast or furious, no matter at which angle Van placed his blade, the silver haired man always met his attack with a frustrating block.

"I am severely disappointed! You are weaker than expected, your Highness!" Folken hissed with a smirk as he blocked yet another attack Van threw at him. "Whatever happened to that powerful blast that destroyed my Melefs? And here everyone was going on and on about how powerful you were! I'm not even using half of my strength here! Where is the fun in this?"

Letting out a snarling roar, Van lifted a hand that glowed bright red. Hot crimson fire crackled within his fingers as he caught the edge of Folken's silver blade with his glowing hand. Though red blood ran down his palm from the sharp blade, the magnitude of his fiery vox turned the general's weapon into a flaming torch. This unexpected attack made Folken cry out in pain and drop his sword in surprise.

Whipping his blazing sword in the air, Van pointed his blade straight at Folken.

"I held your life in my hands from the beginning of this fight." The ebony haired man whispered shakily, his blade held straight against Folken's neck. "There is nothing here but defeat and death for you. Back away with your men and you will be spared. You must have noticed that even with your vast numbers, Fanelia will win this battle. There is no hope if you stay here any longer. Leave and take your men."

A glint of amusement waved through Folken's silver eyes. "Run, you say? And my men will be spared? Do you take me for a fool?! I will never run from the likes of you! What, with you and your petty beliefs that this attack is all about the Trimane River!"

Van's eyes widened with confusion as the general let out a bellowing laugh. "Your precious water supply, yes, that's what you thought we were after! I could have destroyed that by myself and still have succeeded… if that had been our true goal! Well, it is convenient that you were willing to protect it so heavily! Taking such action will definitely aid me! "

"What do you mean by this?!" Van bellowed back as lightning crashed in the sky. "You were after our river! My vision…!"

"Pesky things, visions…" the general smirked cruelly.

Beating his black wings to catch the eastern stormy winds, Folken twisted in the air to avoid Van's presented blade. Floating several feet away from him, the silver haired man held out his hand to the sky above and instantly strange silver mists flew around his hand. Van could only watch in horror as the silver sword that had dropped to the earth below appeared once more in Folken's palm, just like…

_Vox power…?!_

"Underestimating me will be your greatest mistake, Fanelia! Not only have we managed to obtain your Guymelefs as our own, Zaibach now has possession of your mightiest weapon of all! So, by all means, kill me if you can!"

"H-how… how could you have…?" The ebony haired man could hardly believe his eyes. Vox magic… that was a blessing for Fanelia… How did Zaibach get this power as well…?

Nothing added up anymore… Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen's power were the connection to Fanelia specifically. How could he use the power as well…?

A booming maniac laughter expelled from Folken's eccentric face as he slashed his newly appeared sword through the howling wind. "HOW? YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW?! I thought this was a fight, Fanelian scum! A battle to the death in a storming sky! And you wish to waste such an environment with gentlemanly rubbish talk! Oh, how strangely you forget your anger in the wake of my power! This is too much! How can you even dream of beating me, someone who is so ferociously superior in both strength and in power!?"

_You murderous slime!_ Van thought ferociously. The red power coursed through him horribly, burning the insides of his body in a rushing stream. _This is all a game to you! Destroying the weak, killing the innocent… _

"COPY THIS!" Van roared out lifting his glowing scarlet arm. A bright lace of materialized wind blasted from his fingertips and hit the smirking man square in the chest. A moment of surprised appeared on Folken's face before his black wings crumbled and he was shot into the lightning sky. The general's large figure disappeared easily through the dark, storming clouds, a path of red, streaming smoke trailing after him.

Panting furiously, the ebony haired man turned his searching red eyes to the heavens, checking for any sign of the general's reappearance. His body was tense and alert. Only storm clouds and dangerous lightning greeted him. He watched the sky a little longer before turning his gaze to the ground below.

Allen's quadrant had intermixed with north eastern half of the Zaibachian army and was currently spreading closer to the west. Though the sheer size of one Zaibach infantry was enough for the entire Fanelian army to tackle, Allen seemed to be holding strong against them all.

Glancing back up at the sky, he winced as he unconsciously clenched his injured fist. Quickly ripping a portion of his pants leg, the ebony haired man wrapped the tough cloth tightly around his bleeding palm.

"Have I beaten him so easily?" Van muttered wonderingly as he glanced up to search the skies one last time.

"THINK AGAIN!"

A cry rang from above followed by the insane laughter. Though the ebony haired man saw Folken's attack, there was no way to fully dodge. Guiding his wings to the left, Van screamed in agony as the silver blade slice deeply into his right shoulder, missing his head by only inches.

"What a feeling, huh?" the general whispered, wrenching his sword out of Van's body with a jerk. "Pain is almost a living death, is it not? You revel in the suffering, cry in the torment and yet it still does not yield. It has no way of stopping." A slow grin spread on Folken's evil face. Lifting his blade to his mouth, he licked some of the dripping blood.

"Only death can relieve you."

The throbbing pain hit Van's system like a shocking force as red splattering blood ran like rivers down his body. Still clutching his sword hilt numbly, Van attempted to swing at Folken again.

It was easily blocked.

"Pathetic."

_I'm loosing too much blood. _

_I cannot win…_

_Have I truly lost…?_

With concentration vanished, Van hardly saw Folken's next attack. A booted foot slammed hard into his bare chest, knocking all beneficial air out of his lungs. Panic hit Van's senses as his white wings folded under the pressure and sent him spiraled down to the ground below.

Eyes closed, Van clenched his teeth hard, waiting for death to come. He would hit the ground, marking a relic for the defeat of his country.

Fanelia was finished. Zaibach had taken the gift of vox power…

Somehow… they had taken his only weapon…

_Green fields filled the air with a sincere smell of happiness. The sky, in an amazing array of pinks and blues, painted the heavens in complete bliss. He stood before this picturesque scene with wonderment. Shifting his shoulder blades to flap his wings, Van was surprised to see that they had disappeared. His bloody shoulder, which had once dripped firmly down his bare chest, seemed to lessen in the wake of such a place. _

"_What is this?" he asked aloud, hoping for some strange voice to answer him. Clutching his bleeding shoulder, he realized his voice left an extraordinary echo in the air. "Where am I? Is this some trick? Is someone here?!" _

_The sound of footsteps on grass made Van turn his head quickly. Surprise hit his face as bright green eyes met his dark mahogany._

_Hitomi…_

_He was surprised to see her in Fanelian traveling attire. His image of her golden nightdress had been his favorite up until now. The brown cloth of her long shirt draped smoothly along her frame while the pants slightly hugged her thighs before flaring out to cover her small feet. Her hair was slightly longer since he had last seen her. Its red tips brushed the edge of her shoulder, comfortably framing her smooth round cheeks. How had it grown so much in such a short amount of time? _

_It seemed no matter what she wore, she would still be just as lovely as ever. Just like his dreams…_

_Did this mean it was a dream? _

_If it truly was a dream then… his wish had come true. She could see him just as clear as he could see her. _

_But… what if it wasn't a dream… then was he…dead?_

_The confusion was almost too much for Van to comprehend._

"_Am I dead or dreaming?" He whispered more to himself than to her. A comforting thought rushed his dazed brain as he watched her alarmed features. Perhaps his subconscious was allowing him to say goodbye to those dear to him. Maybe his mother and father were coming to meet him soon… _

_And his guardian angel was here to take him home… in her comforting form… _

"_Are you here to take me to heaven, angel?" He whispered gratefully. "Thank you for becoming her for me…"_

"_Van… You're hurt…" The angel's bright green eyes brimmed with tears as she let her gaze drift from his wounded shoulder to the blood still dripping down his chest. She took a step closer before crying out, "T-this isn't another vision, is it!? Say something to me! Tell me you're not a vision! Please, be real!" _

"_Real?" Van's mind struggled with her words. "Why wouldn't I be real?"_

_His once soothed mind instantly snapped to suspicion at her words as he watched her take a few steps closer in concern. Why was she questioning his existence if she was here to take him to the afterlife? Wasn't she his angel? _

_What if she was a trick!? That must be it! A figment of his imagination set to put his heart at ease and easily manipulate his entire way of thinking!_

_This had to be Folken's doing!_

"_Foll-ken! You are making me see her! I'll kill you for taunting me like this!" He slurred slightly, wavering on his feet. He breathed heavily, blinking several times to clear the revolving scene. 'I'm loosing too much blood…' He thought weakly. 'I will not be able to stand against her if she tries to attack me!'_

"_What?" The green eyed girl gave a watery frowned. "Folken?"_

"_Are you not some trick from Zaibach?! How dare you try to taunt me! I will not stand for any insult! Where's my sword?" For the first time, he realized suddenly that it had disappeared from his left hand, just like his wings._

_Rushing his hot vox to his hand, he whipped his palm in the air; a small flash of red flared softly before fading from sight. _

_His vox wasn't working!_

"_My sword... My power…"_

_A blurry shadow instantly appeared in his vision and he groaned with a wave of nausea. _

"_Stop that! It __**is**__ me!" Hitomi cried out holding out a petite hand to help him stay on his feet. She took several steps closer. "You do not even possess the strength to summon your sword. Calm down! Oh, Van… you are so hurt!" _

"_I'm fine! I just- OW!" He was cut off immediately as her small body suddenly pressed up against his. His mind was unable to process through the painful shock as he felt her arms wrap around his torso._

_She felt nice. Even though she was hurting him slightly, he didn't dare push her away. She fit very agreeably against him. Almost like she was made to be there…_

_But why was she hugging him? Wasn't she some figment of his imagination? A hallucination of some sort? He wanted to hug her back, but his head felt even worse. His arms refused to obey his command._

"_I'm sorry if this hurts you, Van." Hitomi's voice was muffled against the skin of his tan chest. "I… just needed to…" She trailed her sentence, obviously embarrassed at her own bold moves. _

"_It's alright." Van muttered gently, the alert part of his brain wishing he wasn't covered in blood and sweat. If she was real, then she was currently smelling the not-so-good side of his hygiene. "Just to let you know, if you whip out some random sword and slice my other shoulder, I refuse to submit to any type of torture. Folken will never know the secrets to my kingdom."_

"_I'm not Folken!" She cried exasperated against his chest. "Just… stay silent for a moment, will you?"_

_Not even knowing he had enough blood to blush with, he felt his face become hot as he blinked blearily down at her red head. If felt really strange to have a girl's head pressed against him. And to have his shirt off as well…_

'_Gadeth and Dryden would be so envious,' he thought with a furtive smile._

_A black shape whipped in the air behind her and immediately caught his eye. He tensed, thinking it might be something attacking. It was a cloak that was draped on her small shoulders, and the way it danced in the wind in almost a friendly wave… like Van was its old companion…_

_Wait… wasn't that cloak…? _

_A strange surge of dizziness offset his eye sight as his vision swirled dangerously around him. He rocked precariously on his feet, stirring the girl in his arms._

"_Van?" She lifted her head, her eyes full of concern. _

"_I know you told me not to talk, but I think I should tell you I'm going to pass out…" Van muttered softly with a far away face. "I'm not doing so well still standing like this. If you could just lower me to the ground…" _

_Gasping, she exclaimed, "Of course!" and immediately backed away from her hug. The warmth of her body caused a cold chill on his skin. He winced slightly as he saw that some of his blood had spilled on her clothes. _

"_You are loosing a lot of blood, Van. Come on, sit down. I'll help you stop the bleeding. Oh, Law, what happened to you? No wait! Don't talk! I think you just need to concentrate on staying conscious. But when you are better, you have to tell me every-"_

"_You talk a lot- ARRGH!" Van cried out as she gripped him under his arms to lower him to the ground. "That hurts too much! Try something else!"_

"_I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do!" She gave a helpless shrug against his chest. _

_Breathing deeply, she gently wrapped her arms around his long torso once more, tucking herself underneath his uninjured left shoulder. Even through his hazy mind, Van felt every inch of her that touched his bare skin. Though the rough fabric of her sleeve scratched uncomfortably against his exposed waist and back, her hands – tough, but tender – gripped him in a very protective way…_

_Swallowing hard, Van forced his dazed mind to focus on her helpful whispering words. It took almost all his willpower not to let it wander off to the parts of her that were currently touching him... _

"_Now, bend your knees slowly. That's it… easy now…" She was muttering steadily, her breath falling softly on his chest. As it sent strange shivers down his back, he immediately had to refocus his mind once more away from the intimate position they were currently in._

_His backside hit the grass with a spongy thump upon the crisp grass. She was on her knees, bending down with him to help support his upper body. With a peaceful smile on her face, her green eyes found his as she used a small, warm hand to lower his dark head to the soft blades. Her arm still entangled around his back, she easily slid it away with a blush._

"_Now, to stop this bleeding…" She said to herself wonderingly, sitting back on her knees. Lying down, the tiredness of his entire fight seemed to dawn upon his body. Though the weight upon his eyelids was so forceful, her hazy face suddenly grew anxious as his eyes began to close. Placing her warm hands to his tan face, she unexpectedly forced his eyes to stay on her. _

_Van responded by giving her a lazy grin. She was getting pretty bold._

"_I know it's hard, but you'll have to keep talking to me, Van. I don't want you to loose consciousness."_

"_I… don't know what to say…" He whispered in a raspy voice, his face still calm and peaceful. Her hands were so warm. "You can wrap my shoulder as a pressure bandage, maybe… to stop the bleeding."_

"_Good plan!" Hitomi cried out. Though her hands left his face, he couldn't help smiling more as she glanced down at herself in wonderment. _

"_How would I get a bandage?" _

"_Rip your clothes," Van answered, perfectly aware of his obvious suggestion. Something about this position they were in had made him braver than usual. His smile grew as she blushed heavily._

"_Uhh…" she trailed her green eyes to his dazed face almost in disbelief._

_Then, to his surprise…_

"_I-I guess..."_

_Grasping the itchy fabric of her blood-stained blouse, she searched – with her face growing ever brighter – for some hole to help her rip her shirt open._

_The ebony haired man thought this would be a good time to stop her. _

"_Nonono…" Van muttered with his small, hazy smile. "Your leg hem is an easier bandage. Don't… expose yourself for my sake." He snorted through his nose at his joke as her face lit up like fire._

"_Expose myself! I'm trying to save your life here, pervert!" She snapped at him before reaching down to yank hard on her pant leg. With a satisfying rip, she pulled with all her might on her torn seam, wrenching the fabric apart. _

"_I never asked you to rip your shirt. That was all you. So, why am I branded the pervert?" Van still smiled happily at her obvious frustration, feeling a strange nervousness in his stomach. She truly was the most remarkable person he had ever met. _

"_Because it was your suggestion in the first place!" _

_With a final hard tug, the cloth finally pulled free, leaving her leg bare to just above her left knee._

'_Whoa,' Van thought, swallowing hard. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes glued to her exposed skin. 'Her-leg-is-showing…' Odd warmth seemed to resonate immediately through him. _

_He had never felt like this before. _

_Shaking his head slightly to clear his sudden perverted thoughts, he breathed deeply to quell the glowing warmth inside him. _

"_Not very sanitary, but I guess this will do." She sniffed at his smiling face –completely unaware of his thoughts -before leaning down to him once more. The warmth in his chest expanded slightly, spreading up the back of his neck and entering his mind like a drug. "I'm going to need you to sit up for a moment to get the bandage around your back. Can you sit up at all?" _

"_Grab the back of my arms again." He whispered to her clearly as she closed the gap between their faces to wrap her arms around him once more. _

_Because of her position, part of her chest pressed up against his… _

_Van was suddenly more awake than ever before. The warmth almost consumed him as much as his vox power had. All pain he would have usually felt with the moment was instantly conquered in the wake of this new "position". _

_Calmly, he gently breathed in her ear "Let me hold onto your back."_

_She instantly stiffened._

"_A-alright…" There was a furtive pleased expression that past over her face for only a moment before it disappeared with a scowling frown._

"_You're heavy." She groaned._

_Van just chuckled as she lifted his good arm to wrap it clumsily around her back. _

_She raised herself, taking his prone upper half with her. He gritted his teeth against the pain as his shoulder throbbed heavily. He was surprised. The wound wasn't half as bad as it had been before._

"_Sit up by yourself, alright?" Hitomi instructed softly, untangling her arms from around his body. He noticed her face was still flushed and was pretty sure his was just as red. "I'll wrap the cloth around your shoulder. You __**can**__ sit up, right?" She held his bare body firmly between her hands. Catching his nervous mahogany eyes with her own, she peered worriedly into his tan face._

_Boyish thoughts of the improper kind snaked in and out of his brain as the skin of her hands seemed to burn right through him. _

_Her ripped pants… her messy red hair… her worried green eyes… _

_Nodding his head swiftly to answer her barely registered question, Van almost sighed in relief as she let him go and sat back._

_But… he jolted in surprise as she unexpectedly leaned close again to gently wrap his shoulder. _

"_What?" Her green eyes were wide in confusion at his flinching body. Her hands froze just inches above his shoulder. _

"_Nothing!" Van answered in reflex, managing not to stutter. "Carry on, carry on."_

_He held back most of the pain-filled groans that fought to escape his clamped lips as her hands touched his deep wound. Every time he accidentally let one slip, her body tensed. _

_Was she scared to hurt him?_

"_What… what happened to you, Van? How did you get such a terrible wound?" She gasped suddenly. "And your hand! I didn't even see that!" _

"_Couldn't dodge a sword in time as it sliced downward on my head, so it got my shoulder instead. I would be dead if I hadn't reacted so quickly. And my palm…" He glanced at it as if it were an afterthought. "I caught a sword blade with it."_

_Her hands jolted slightly, almost hitting his wounded shoulder. "WHAT!? You caught a blade!? Are you crazy!?" _

"_WATCH IT!" Van cried out, flinching. "I was in battle, okay?! I didn't have much time to think!" He flexed his wrapped hand defensively. "Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anyways."_

_Her red head perked up. "So, you're in the Trimane Pasture right now? Fighting for the River?"_

"_Yeah, but… how did you know?" _

"_Balgus mentioned there might be a battle there soon. That's why you had to leave me with him, right?" Her voice had grown softer. _

_Nodding his head slowly, the conversation fell silent between the two of them. Van took to concentrating on her hands, which were so gentle against his shoulder. Her very presence calmed him. _

_And yet… made him extremely nervous…_

"_OH! I just thought of another question!" Hitomi suddenly blurted, startling Van out of his silent peace. He quirked a curious eyebrow as her face glowed much brighter than before. _

"_Why… er… why is it… you've lost your shirt?"_

_Van couldn't stop the full blown grin that bloomed on his face. He snorted in laughter, making her scowl in embarrassment. _

"_What?" he asked cheekily. "Do you like what you see?"_

"_That's… that's hardly the issue here!" She growled, not fully answering his question. "I was just curious! Seeing a bloodied up, smart mouthed, half naked man is not a normal occurrence for a young girl my age!"_

"_You're in for a big shock," the ebony haired man sighed with a faint smile. "The people I live with, you never know what you'll see next. The last meeting I held, one of my men showed up stark naked and demanded we use that as a war technique."_

_She choked on a laugh. "You have got to be joking?!" _

"_I wish!"_

_They both grinned at each other before the silence fell in once more. _

"_So," Van started, trying to break the strange mood that had filled the air. "Where are you right now? Balgus still is giving his lovely verbal lessons, I suppose?" _

_A small smile crept onto her face._

"_He hasn't given me a verbal lesson in a while. He just reminds me of the ones I forget to obey. And how can I forget that I am called "Utpote" constantly. I swear I'll never remember my true name once we reach Fanelia. Anyways, we were currently riding to the beginning of the Silus Mountains when I suddenly came here. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was riding my horse and the next… well, here I am, wrapping your shoulder." _

_Balgus was way above schedule. Van was surprised. _

"_You very well might reach Fanelia before me…" He blurted, thinking out loud. _

"_Really!? So, I'm almost there!?" Hitomi exclaimed, accidentally poking his shoulder in her excitement. _

_Van's eyes watered in pain. Swallowing quickly, he stifled the yelp that had risen in his throat._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Did that hurt? Oh, of course it did! I'm so sor-" _

"_It's fine." The ebony haired man croaked out. "I'm alright. I actually feel much better. It's almost as if this place is healing me in a strange way. My lightheadedness is going away as well."_

"_I'm happy I could help you with this." She whispered contently. "It feels good to be able to help someone with just my own two hands. I'm… also thankful I am able to see you again, Van." She said the words very fast, her green eyes glued to his shoulder in obvious embarrassment. Van felt his own face heat up again. "The thing is… I had been wondering if I was to see you again at all. You see, I had this vision that…" She trailed off looking worried. "And I didn't really… I…"_

"_Wondering if you'd see me again?" The ebony haired man inquired curiously, trying to catch her eye. "What vision? What was it about?"_

_She faltered slightly, avoiding his interested eyes. "It was… divided into two parts, really. The first was a glimpse of a..." Her hands trembled as she attempted to tie a knot on Van's tourniquet. "…a navy banner with a silver tree."_

"_The Zaibachian flag." Van muttered to himself with a nod. "Please continue."_

"_The other was a red banner of a white dragon wrapped around a large letter F. The dark blue flag clashed with the red one, shredding it to pieces… but, as soon as the navy one was done, the red suddenly flared, better than ever. A hot flame swallowed the navy banner, and the red was triumphant." She finished with his shoulder with a sigh and sat back onto her knees. _

"_That's… good, I guess…" Van smiled at her. "If the Fanelian banner defeats the Zaibach banner, there shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?"_

_She looked down and softly began to bite her lip. "But-" _

"_But that was the only first part." Van answered for her. Hitomi shifted her beautiful gaze into his face before nodding her head. Checking the wrapping on his shoulder, the ebony haired boy was supremely surprised at how well it had been done. "Good wrapping, by the way." He congratulated, trying to cheer her up slightly. "Is this your first time to dress a wound?"_

"_I used to practice on my step brother whenever we wrestled together… and yes, it's the other part that's…" Her eyebrows hitched together._

_She was either scared or nervous. He couldn't tell which one._

"_What was it?" He pressed, looking away from his bandage to lean closer to her in worried curiosity. She slid her face further from his, staring at the green fields before her. _

"_A coffin…" _

_Tears suddenly sprang to her green eyes. Van's own thoughts instantly went still. _

"_A coffin with a red banner and a dragon circling an F draped on top was being carried through a large gate…" Her voice gave out with a sob as she lowered her head shamefully. "I… I don't know who… it belongs to… just that it will happen…"_

"_No," Van said firmly pushing himself onto his knees to face her. "Just because you saw it as a prophetic vision, that doesn't mean we can't change it!" _

"_What if…?" She whispered through her tears. "What if it is you?"_

_His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Grabbing her shoulders, he bent his head to rest his forehead against hers. "It will not be me in that coffin, Hitomi. I promise you. It will not be me."_

"_You…" She breathed, sniffling. _

"_What? What is it?" _

_She lifted her head against his and gave a watery smile into his eyes. Her nose was only inches away from his. _

"_You said my name." _

"_I did, didn't I?" he smiled back, lifting a finger to brush a tear away from her smooth cheek. "I will come back for you, alright? Always remember that, Hitomi."_

"_I-I will."_

_He placed both his tan palms on her soft face, framing her features. Her emerald pools danced with an inner happiness as she opened her lips to sigh in content. To his delight, she leaned her head against his hands and edged her face closer to his. _

_Van felt himself leaning to her… wishing…_

_She gasped suddenly and her green eyes tore themselves from his mahogany. She glanced at the atmosphere around them with alarm. _

"_Look, Van!" _

_A sharp breeze had picked up around him. Her red hair brushed his face as he glanced up to watch his blustering surroundings. The green seemed to be fading into a strange black… almost like storm clouds…_

"_What is this?" He called out to her through the gale. "What's happening?"_

"_The… sand is stinging my eyes!" She cried out, breaking his grip to rub her face. "It hurts!"_

"_What sand?! The wind, Hitomi! It's the wind!" Her body was fading faster, almost as if she had been a vision after all. At the same time, they both reached out to each other, but Van's hands could barely feel her skin at all. _

"_You can't see the sand?" She shouted, her voice coming faint. "We must be returning!"_

"_Hitomi!" Van bellowed. The dim outline of her green eyes shined at the sound of his call. _

"_I will survive! I will come back to you! Please, wait for me!"_

_And with that, his once happy, green surroundings filled itself with pure darkness._

The wind whistled heavily in his ears, hurting his brain. A snap of lightning awoke him to what exactly was going on.

Falling… his wings had crumpled under the pressure of Folken's kick. He had been sliced up by the general's sword…

Clenching his fist, Van was surprised to feel his red sword, blazing heatedly, in his hand.

"_I will come back to you!"_

The words he had said came back with full force. Hitomi's beautiful smiling face blanketed his vision.

_I will come back!_

Breathing deeply, a fierce cry erupted from Van's throat as he used his body weight to flip himself forward in the air. Spreading his white wings easily, the howling wind caught the feathers and quickly pulled him to the safety of the skies.

With a sharp glance upward, Van swirled his vox to pinpoint the general's position in the warring clouds. He wasn't hard to spot. His black wings were spread wide as if to signify his new reign over the heavens.

'Not for long,' Van growled before flapping his wings quickly to catch up to Folken's open position. Concentrating his vox to his sword hand, he emptied the power into his weapon, which almost created its own red lightning as it soaked in the burning magic.

The blasting snaps of the king's very own red, razor-sharp, thunderbolt easily caught the general's eye.

"PRESISTANT, AREN'T WE?" He roared out. "I am surprised you were able to stay conscious! Not only that, but you caught yourself! Oh, well! More fun for me!"

Keeping his vibrant red eyes on the general's form, Van raised his sword over his head as if to swing down upon Folken's head. The general's confident grin spread over his wide cheekbones.

"An easily blocked attack! You have not learned a thing! And…" Folken's eyes immediately widened in surprise as he stared at Van's shoulder in disbelief.

"How…?"

Barely having enough time to whip his silver sword through the air to catch Van's strong attack with a counter, Folken's face contorted to one of frustration. Van brought his burning sword down with a howling cry, the flaming red blade made contact with the silver saber…

And sliced apart the general's weapon, turning it to immediate ash…

"What!?" Folken cried out before barely dodging another swing from Van. The very force of the ebony haired man's swing tore at the general's bare chest, ripping chunks of flesh with it.

"Here is where you die, Folken!" Van roared before bringing his sword over his head once more.

"WAIT! WAIT, I IMPLORE YOU!" the general's silver eyes enlarged innocently as he raised his bloody arms to cover his head. "PLEASE, SPARE MY LIFE!"

Van froze with his blade held high, watching Folken's prostrated form. "Why must I!?" He bellowed suddenly, his eyes gleaming crimson. "What have you done to deserve my sympathy?! You have come to destroy my kingdom and my people! You are a worthless killer! You live without sympathy for human life! SO WHY SHOULD I NOT DELIVER YOUR OWN JUSTICE UPON THIS SICK BODY OF YOURS AND RID GAEA OF YOUR WICKEDNESS?!"

"Because you are not like me. You cannot possibly understand the world that I have suffered through. Living a life of fighting is what I have been dealt. It is all I have known. I do not wish to end my journey here, begging for my life! I am a warrior! I need a proper death!" The general cried out. "I IMPORE YOU, FANELIAN KING… PLEASE… PLEASE…"

For only a second, Van felt a strange pity wash over him.

"_It will not be me in that coffin, Hitomi. I promise you. It will not be me."_

"No."

Van swung his fiery sword down upon the begging man, slicing his body diagonally from his shoulder to his hip.

Blood, chunks of flesh, and black feathers rained with the sky as Folken's limp form crumbled. His black wings were reduced to shreds due to the magnanimous shockwaves the impact had created. The general's body flipped lifelessly through the rushing air before the trees below swallowed his broken form from sight.

Watching with tense red eyes, Van felt the rough fabric of Hitomi's clothes brush against his bare skin. He breathed deeply letting his thoughts envelope in her beautiful, expectant face. Her red hair danced in the calm breeze of their green paradise as her sparkling eyes glistened with delight.

Placing a hand on his wrapped shoulder, words of his promise to her flowed through the air of the storm, sending a whispering chill down his spine:

"_I will come back to you! Please, wait for me!"_

* * *

"Not long now!" The small girl whispered excitedly. "Almost there…"

"Almost where? How do you know where to go?" Dilandau panted as he trampled through the tall weeds. "Do you have some super tracking ability along with destroying people from the inside out? Or are you just putting on a good show for your captive? Oh, I'm so flattered!"

"Shut up!" Merle shouted heatedly, her teeth clenched in irritation. The silver man let out a short laugh. Thanks to the annoyingness of Gadeth, Dilandau could proudly proclaim he had picked up some of the goofy man's characteristics.

"Stop laughing! How could you even think I cared about you? For your information, my master gave me meeting coordinates that I must follow! I was actually supposed to see him before this battle even started, but I just couldn't find a way to sneak unseen from your infantry without causing suspicion."

Dilandau snorted in bitter amusement. "But you were obviously able to sneak in so easily. Seems pitiable that you couldn't find a way out. And what does it matter if anyone sees you or is suspicious? You killed them all anyways! Everyone's dead, cat-girl! And you just an ignorant puppet in your so-called 'master's' plan!"

"Did I not tell you to SHUT UP!?" The kitten yowled loudly. "You know nothing about me!"

A bright red lightning streaked through the rainy sky, lighting the area around them in a dim mahogany.

"What's that?" Dilandau stopped walking and looked up. He let out a gasp. "Is that Van?"

"Master must be fighting that foolish king of yours!" Merle whispered jovially, looking up as well. "I haven't missed the ultimate defeat of Fanelia's noble line. Lucky, you are able to witness it with me!"

"But…" Dilandau blinked to clear the rain from his silver eyes. A victorious smile stretched the corners if his sore mouth as he yelled, "Cat-girl, who is that falling from the sky? I thought Van had white wings?"

"It can't be… no…" The small girl whispered reassuringly to herself as she watched the broken figure drop from the heavens and land in the obscurity of the trees.

"**MASTER?!**" Merle shrieked. "**NOOO! MASTER FOLKEN!**"

Worried sobs racked the girl's small body as her dark eyes zeroed in on her fallen master's position.

"**I'M COMING, MASTER!**" She cried through her wet tears. "**YOUR MERLE IS COMING TO YOU!**"

Dilandau felt a sudden jerk in his legs as they swiftly began to move on their own accord. Through the soggy sludge of the forest floor he followed the little kitten's footsteps, listening to her crying voice.

He found that he just could not stop smiling.

* * *

"WAAAH!"

A red haired man in a black uniform yelped loudly as he flew like a bird through the storming sky above. A wave of orange mist followed him, leaving a trail of about 30 feet.

"More to the west, men!" Dryden roared to his archery. "Shoot to the west!"

A rain of orange arrows littered the heavens before falling easily within the once secure trees. A chorus of agonizing screams told the brown haired man the arrows had made a direct hit.

"Now, hit the east! Let loose as far back as you can!" He commanded. "Quickly, men! They are trying to escape!"

On and on, the arrows of Dryden's men made their mark through the dense wooded area. Some of the Zaibach men had come out from the trees for surrender, but they only fell to the vicious attacks of the Second Infantry -who were very ready to deliver justice to those who had hurt their beloved leader.

And throughout all this, Dryden kept Gadeth's pale face within view of his mind.

'You stupid fool!' the brown haired man thought bitterly as he sent off another set of flying arrows. 'We were supposed to kill them together! You and me!'

Clenching his fist hard to overcome the burning behind his eyes, Dryden whispered softly, "If you die, Gadeth… I swear I will find a way to bring you back. And when I do, I'll… I'll kill you again for braiding feathers into my hair…"

* * *

The bright flashes of red had scarred the back of Folken's eyelids, making the king's flaming sword ceaselessly visible through his closed mind.

'I must be dead.' Folken thought confused. 'Is this my eternal punishment? Watching the one who defeated me forever give his last blow? I… do not even feel my pain anymore. What hell have I landed in?'

"_General Folken, sir! Can… hear me?"_

With each repeat of Van's bellowing roar, his determined face, his steady weapon, Folken mind slowly turned in thought as he stared in awe at the king's feverish, red eyes.

The pain of his eyes… the fact that he was still able to move after receiving a sliced shoulder deep enough to kill… that was unconquerable power! It had been wrapped somehow. But... he had fallen for only several minutes before catching himself... Once he had reached Folken's level in the sky, his shoulder had been dressed...

"_...seems to have made large trenches within his muscle structure. It's a miracle that he is still breathing…"_

It must have been his vox. Yes, that was true power. Van's will. His very soul.

"…_wings look damaged beyond recognition… the lacerations on his body…_

The king had beaten him... by sheer will to survive.

"…_body has probably been scarred for life… doubt he will ever regain consciousness…"_

A will to live? Could Folken truly get possession this power as well?

"…_so much blood…"_

Van's unbeatable will… it must have come from Escaflowne… the Guymelef power his family had been blessed with! That was the source of his true strength! It had to be!

"_**MASTER!**_ _**Please come back! I have brought the Albatou! We have not failed!**_"

This voice… could it be…?

**"PLEASE! I NEED YOU, MASTER!"**

Pain… pain over his body was consuming his vision of Van's sword… Van's determination… So, the king's survival had been because of his magnanimous power…

Folken should have known…

With a groan, he tried out the first name he could think of:

"Me..rle?"

It was difficult. Her name rolled lazily off his numb tongue, filling the nervous air round him with breaths of relief. A small hand that was clutching his ruined palm was trembling violently.

"MASTER! You're… you're alive! Thank Law!"

He could see her tearstained face clearly through his closed eyelids. Almost as if she was a painting he had seen hanging on his wall. The wind danced with the strands of her fuchsia hair, sending her familiar scent upon his bloody face. Her dark eyes were shaking with the residue of fear that once enveloped her innocent heart.

"Merle, you have Dilandau with you?" Folken mumbled softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, sir!" The girl's voice piped in. "He's here!"

The general's mouth twitched. "Good work, my pet. You have done well. Have the men... take him to the prisoner's guard. Then come back... I wish to talk to you alone. I have something you must do… but it must be just between us, my child."

He felt her presence leave at once. Her excited aura left a colder feeling to the atmosphere.

'So, Van,' Folken thought darkly. 'You survived my entire assault, and yet, you still have no idea the true reasoning behind our motives. Albatou is ours; therefore, your destruction is imminent.'

Several moments passed in which the general's heavy breathing was the only sound.

"I have returned, Master!" Merle's happy voice resonated throughout the air after a few minutes. "Dilandau is in our custody and ready for transport to the Empire."

"Excellent, my pet…" he breathed softly. "Is there anyone near us as of now?"

"No sir," The small girl squeaked jovially. "The rest of the men with us are being used to keep Dilandau under control. What it is you wish me to do, Master? I have been wondering what it could be…"

"Merle," Folken muttered her name. "This job is going to be even more dangerous... than the last one I sent you on. And, even though you completed your mission beautifully, the true danger... of a spy's life depends on the loyalty of her heart. You are loyal... to me, are you not?"

"I would lay down my very life for you, Master!" she insisted. "My… my love for you is eternal!"

"Good, good. That is what I want to hear. And now, I will give you your new assignment, my pet. You have now... witnessed the terrible power of Fanelia. Gaze your eyes upon my swollen, broken body, Merle. This is what their mercy looks like. They are a wretched, cursed people who defile... the country, mixing their races the same Canine trash that destroyed your beloved villiage. They must be defeated at all costs, Merle!" Folken coughed violently, the excitement of his plan filling his damaged chest. "And, in order to do that, we must rid them... of their power. Fanelia's power of magic!"

"But, Master Folken," Merle meowed wonderingly. "Rid them of their power? How?'

"It is the Guymelefs, my pet. The Guymelefs are their true source." Folken whispered. "Once the Melef is destroyed, there is no more power. Do you understand your assignment now?"

She nodded slowly. A nervousness crept up in her voice as she recited, "You want me to sneak back with the Fanelian army and secretly destroy the Melef jewels in their country. That way, the next time you fight them, they will be utterly defeated and unable to use their most prized source of power?"

"Could not have put it better myself." Folken smiled with his eyes still closed. He coughed again before continuing, "Now, I wish you to be gone by tonight. Do not return to me until you have... completed your goal."

"But… what if it takes years to find the locations of the-"

"Merle," the general interrupted with a deep voice. "Who has your loyalty?"

"M-my loyalty is t-to you, Master." The kitten stuttered immediately. "I-I will do as you say because…" She turned away from him, almost as if hiding her face in shame. "…Because I love you."

The silver haired man hardly heard her whispered words. "That's right, my pet, your loyalty is to me and me alone. You will leave tonight and rejoin the Fanelian army. If you are caught during your mission or exposed in anyway, I want you to take your life before they can torture your true identity out of you."

"They would do that?" Merle breathed, feeling the pink hairs on her neck stand up straight.

"That and worse. So, you must be careful. Promise me that you will kill yourself, Merle. What is your life... compared to our noble cause?"

"I u-understand, Master."

Her footsteps crushed the foliage of the forest trees as she walked away from him. Though he could not see her face, tears of confusion had filled her eyes and were silently dripping down her whiskered cheeks.

Completely unaware of his pet's uncertainty, Folken's smile grew into his characteristically wide grin as his mind gave him new visions. Ones of him dominating the flaming sword, breaking its blade with the power that had disfigured his very body.

Ones of him relishing in the flow of blood… Van's blood…

"Next time, Van, you will be the one found dead. And what is left of Fanelia will mourn over your mutilated body until they too are slaughtered. I swear upon these scars that you have bestowed upon my corpse that you're blood will stain the countryside a scarlet so demonically red, it could never be matched by your red vox power!"

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuun! Folken's got an evil plot! tee hee!**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I really needed to write some romance. Like in general has been crabby lately. Writing the Van and Hitomi scene was probably the best part of my break. I would be at work just wishing I could write more and more of it! lol! I do have an explanation that will come later about what exactly that was. For now, just be pleasantly surprised. **

**The Trimane is basically done. I still have a few clarifying scenes to do. After that, however, it will be Van trying to find the extent of the damage, Gadeth will make a reappearance, and a bunch of other stuff I plan to keep secret until it is finally out for you to read.**

**This chapter's song... hmm... maybe Hero-Heroine by Boys like Girls. I plan on making a list of songs that match some of my characters and situations soon. Once this first book is finished, I will post it with the last chapter. Then the second book will start and I will make a new playlist from the situations there! lol!**

**Okay, now about updating: My classes are expremely hard this semester. Almost horribly hard. I am probably not going to update for a while. BUT do not fear! I will do my best to update! And just know, once it hits summer and classes are out of the way, I will have plenty of precious writing time to hopefully finish up this entire book and start on the new one next semester! That is my goal! but for now, just be happy with the Van and Hitomi scene! lol!**

**Well, thanks for reading! hope ya'll enjoyed it! Questions? Concerns? Wishing to know more? You know how to reach me! lol! ;)**

**blue...**


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Never thought I'd see the day when it would finally be up on ! Good grief! It took everything out of me to type this chapter. It's 3 in the morning right now and I'm still fixing the mistakes I made. **

**I better give musical credit where it is due. This chapter would have not been produced as well without the orchestrial talents of Klaus Badelt, Holst, and Harry Gregson-Williams. I don't know if these names are correct. Thats just how they appear on my ipod. **

**The poem quote below is by Dante from The Divine Comedy. I found this quote because I had to read The Divine Comedy this semester and wrote it down at the beginning of this chapter as a remberance at the chills it gave me. Sure I found it at 2 in the morning studying for my World Lit exam, but I still think it's beautiful. A true description of the "bright revelation" that is love.**

* * *

"**I saw within Its depths how It conceives**

**All things in a single volume bound by Love,**

**Of which the universe is the scattered leaves;**

**Substance, accident, and their relation**

**So fused that all I say could do no more**

**Than yield a glimpse of that bright revelation." –**_ The Divine Comedy _

* * *

"_Look, Van!" _

_A sharp breeze had picked up around him; lifting up his dark hair off his tan face. His warm, comforting hands left her tear stained face as she heard his breath catch in his throat. Panting with fear, she couldn't look away from his alarmed features as he moved his fierce mahogany eyes to study their vanishing surroundings. Green plants that had once brought such a comforting atmosphere transformed before her very eyes. Hitomi quickly felt fear gripped her stomach solid as his face became slightly transparent in a haze of bright orange and gold. _

_Sand!_

_A sharp sting in the howling wind made her eyes instantly water and she blinked rapidly to clear them. His hands- hardly leaving any pressure on her body anymore- slipped down to her forearms; almost as if the very wind itself was pulling him away from her._

_Could it be their time was up? Was the wind taking him back to the battle field he had left? Back to his horrible fate?_

_Her panic seemed to increase unbearably as the vision of the covered coffin ran through her mind. Grasping onto his arms with her hands, Hitomi closed her eyes tightly as another blast of sandy wind blew hard against her face. _

"_What is this?" He called out to her through the gale. "What's happening?" _

"_The… sand is stinging my eyes! It hurts!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Though it hurt her even more to let him go, she had to use an arm to cover her face against the airborne granules. _

"_What sand?! The wind, Hitomi! It's the wind!" His body was fading so fast. She couldn't feel his hands anymore. The green grass was quickly changing to gold sand. _

"_You can't see the sand?" She cried desperately, lifting her hand to reach for him. Van grasped hers within his own palm, his eyes shaking with concern. "We must be returning!"_

'_No!' Hitomi thoughts were full of panic. 'I haven't had enough time! I don't want him to leave me!' _

"_Hitomi!" Van bellowed suddenly to her. She felt her heart speed up at the desperate way he had said her name. Though it hurt her eyes, she forced herself to meet his anxious face with an expression that conveyed her uneasy feelings within… _

… _Her true feelings for him…_

"_I will survive!" His low voice was full of reassurance, almost as if he had heard her thoughts. "I will come back to you! Please, wait for me!" She could hardly hear him as the sandy breeze carried his precious words through the air. _

_Anxiety filling her chest to the brim, the voice within her heart erupted through her mouth with a loud shriek: _

"**I WILL WAIT FOREVER!!"**

"BLLEEEGGGHHH!!"

A familiar roar hit her senses bringing her instantly back into reality. Her eyes opening wide, she gasped and slipped slightly on Redric's glossy back as the horse in front of her gave a loud scream and reared on its hind legs. A deep rumbling howl issuing from the man in front of her as he tumbled off the mare's brown back.

With a muffled thud on the rough sand, Balgus' rolled several times before quickly bouncing to his feet with surprising agility. Breathing heavily, Hitomi tried to stop the snort of surprised laughter that wished to erupt. While his horse whickered nervously, the old man slowly turned his scarred face in her direction.

She didn't even need to glance at him to see the look of murder glaring there. His very aura was screaming for her death. Hitomi hardly noticed Redric shifting underneath her, turning his huge body to hide her torn pant leg from the raging old man's perception.

"What the **DEVIL**!?" He roared, whipping his twisted cloak off his arm. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?"

"I'm… I'm sorr-" She attempted, but her repressed laughter was hurting her chest.

"Think that was funny, do you?" He rumbled dangerously as his horse backed away slowly. Even his own mare seemed frightened of his anger.

Controlling her laughter easily in the wake of his obvious boiling rage, she humbly bowed her head and whispered, "I am truly sorry, Balgus. I should not have screamed like that. I did not know you had such horrible balance on your horse. Or that you scream like a dying camel when surprised. I'm definitely not going to scare you ever again."

Snorting again and easily slipping out of her humble posture, she kept his murderous glare with her own delighted one

It was almost as if the whole strange event with Van had made everything so much more amusing and pleasant. However, Balgus' facial expression was far from pleasant at the moment.

"What did you say to me?" He whispered dangerously.

She rolled her green eyes and clicked her tongue. "Have you no sense of humor at all, old man? Must you always growl and roar like some wild forest animal anytime something slightly funny happens? I mean, come on! Can you not see the humor of what just happened?"

Crossing his huge arms in obvious frustration at her blunt words, he mumbled quietly, "Humor…? You wish for me to be humorous? Humorous while Fanelia suffers under wrathful prosecution and many more women and children die of the daily genocide? Humorous while I am stuck in the middle of the desert with the most insufficient, selfish, simple-minded little girl in Gaea? Of all the people I have ever met, you are the most deficient when it comes to altruistic manners for your elders. You are nothing but a spoiled, bratty child who always has to have her way. Everything isn't handed perfectly on a plate for you, dear. So, why don't you wipe that smirk off your self-centered face and shut your mouth hole!? Or do you want me to continue my _humor_?!

Hitomi sighed, feeling all her happiness drain away like water. Giving a slight shake of her head in his direction, she kept her eyes lowered on the ground.

She just wanted to share some of her excitement. Obviously, the old goat was the wrong one to talk to at the moment.

A sudden pressure filled her brain.

_**Did Balgus just shout "Bllleegghh"? What a horrible scream.**_

_Rutilus!_

The green eyed girl was overjoyed to hear her vox's voice. Her happiness came back in full force as questions ran through her head with incredible speed.

_I saw Van! I can't believe I got to see him again! I can't believe what I said to him too. It was so personal! I feel all nervous and jittery inside, but I'm so happy too! He was so hurt, Rutilus! I was afraid he was going to die. This was the first time I got to talk to him in Fanelian too! He has a nice voice. I hardly heard it when he dragged me away in Hospesland. But… how did I get there in the first place anyway? Was it you who sent me there or was it my own doing? I don't remember falling asleep at all! Was that part of the Healing spell? Can I see him again soon? I don't understand what-_

_**OH LAW, HITOMI! SLOW DOWN! **_Rutilus cried out desperately._** If I'd known you'd have this sort of reaction, I might have come when you were a bit more calmed down!**_

_Did you send me to that place though? At least answer that question._

_**Well, I guess you could say that. You did a lot of it on your own. I just gave you a push. And no, it was not the Healing spell. What you experienced was a dream of sorts, not necessarily a spell. However it proves that your connection to Van Fanel has grown even though you are so far away from him. This is the first time, that both of you have been able to join together in that place at the same time. **_Her aura over Hitomi suddenly felt strong and prideful. _**And it also proves that you are my chosen one. Glad to know the prophecies come true after all.**_

_You doubt even your own prophecies? Rutilus, that's horrible! What a confidence booster you are!_

_**Hey, I'll have you know that this is only the second time I've done this whole "pilot thing"! I'm learning as well! Let's forget about that though. I want to know what happened between you and tall, dark and royally handsome! **_

_You couldn't see us?_

_**In that part of your mind, when both yours and Van's spirits are present, I have no control. I can't follow you if you and Van enter inside that dream like state. But if only you enter, I can direct the entire surroundings. I can make you see visions of the future and even the past. **_

A light clicked in the green eyed girl's brain.

_That is the place you took me to show your past! You were in the form of your old pilot. _A sudden thought occurred. _Hey, if there's another pilot after me, will you choose my form to appear to her?_

Rutilus let out a laugh. _**You are so silly! Of course I would choose your lovely face. Who else would I choose? Balgus? She would run away screaming if I did. And if you are wondering, the beautiful field you saw was the one Escaflowne and I first fell in love. My river flowed throughout that entire pasture. **_The River suddenly snorted. _**And speaking of "love", that's an interesting fashion statement you got! He ripped the bottom of your pants? I thought he would have ripped your shirt!**_

Hitomiblinked in surprise the wake of her vox's suggestive comment. Several moments had to pass before the green eyed girl's brain registered exactly how embarrassing such a comment truly was.

_R-RUTILUS... How h-horrible! How could you say such an inappropriate thing?!_

_**Just telling it how it looks, little one! When you've lived as long as I have you learn to loosen up on such sensitive subjects. **_The laughter was notable though the River obviously tried to hide it.

A wave of heat hit the green eyed girl's cheeks as she glanced down at her ripped leg in astonishment. It was gone just like the dream! All the way to her knee.

_Oh, no! When Balgus finds this he's going to have a field day! He's already crabby enough as it is. Thank goodness the rip was on the other side of Redric. He told me he sewed this himself. Wait… it doesn't really look like __**that **__bad,__does it? I mean… uh…"_

Rutilus burst into roaring laughter almost at once.

_**You are too much! **_

_Curse you, River! Stop laughing at me! Nothing happened between him and me! Nothing!_

_**Ha! I know that's a lie straight and true! And does, "I will wait forever!" ring any bells? **_

Taking the next few seconds to calm her embarrassment, the redhead replied with the simplest explanation she could think of.

_I only said that because I feared for his life, okay? He was wounded and I ripped my pants leg to help bandage him up. _

Again laughter erupted from the River once more.

_**You ripped it yourself?! You did his job for him! Wait. Was he shirtless?**_

_What!? NO! Stop it, Rutilus! He was bleeding everywhere from his shoulder. I was so scared. And I never SAID he was shirtless!_

_**I bet you were scared… a shirtless, helpless wounded male… **_

_I-never-said-he-was-SHIRTLESS! _Hitomi hissed in anger. _I am just worried about him and that is it! And I have every reason to be anxious! He was bleeding so bad it dripped on my shirt! He was better once he left me, but… _Glancing down at her itchy blouse, the green eyed girl bit her lip thoughtfully as she fingered the small blood stains he had left on her. She shivered as the memory of hugging him tightly washed over her.

_**That's love for you. **_The River sighed and Hitomi frowned as red filled her whole face once more.

_I'm not in love with him, Rutilus. I don't even know him. Stop with this nonsense talk about love, will you? He could have died right there..._

_**Yeah, died right there with your nervous chattering to send him to his grave. Is that the kind of impression you want to leave on someone who is basically destined to be your soul mate? Don't tell me you were **__this__** standoffish when you were with him? I'll be praying you say no! **_

The green eyed girl sighed in annoyance. _Drop the love speech, will you? Stop trying to get Van and I together. We are not lovers, nothing happened in the field, and I ripped my pants to save his life and that is IT! _

_**Well, you say that if it makes you happy. Honestly, I don't understand why you wouldn't like him. He's a king, he's handsome, he's powerful and he seems to be the sweet protective type. You're just being stubborn. Of course you love him! I admire that trait as well. Escaflowne was very lovingly protective… and handsome…**_

_I never said I loved him! Stop putting words in my mouth! _Growling in frustration, Hitomi let go of her horse's mane to cross her arms._ I'm so glad that I'm the only one that can hear you. I can't even imagine how you would embarrass me in front of the Fanelian nation if you could be heard by others. _

_**Oh, don't be so dramatic. So, are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to let me come up with some more of my own conclusions. I can come up with some pretty-**_

_Alright! I'll tell you! No more perverted versions!_

Rutilus turned out to be a pretty good audience. The River gasped as Hitomi explained Van's wounded condition, laughed when she described the awkward situation, and even sighed as Hitomi portrayed in detail their tearful parting.

Only after Hitomi was done did the River finally say, _**and you don't even remotely like him in the romantic sense?! Are you mentally unstable!?**_

Rolling her green eyes, Hitomi shook her head and smiled hopelessly. _Apparently, Baglus isn't the only individual here who thinks I'm an idiot. _

_**I can see right to your heart, Hitomi. You are scared to like him, aren't you?**_

Hitomi sighed, suddenly feeling tired. _Think what you want. I just don't want to fall for some guy who will never love me back. I'm guarding my heart against heartbreak. If I never love someone then how can they break it?_

_**That is a very tragic way to look at life, my friend. However, taking into account what you have told me, I think that he-**_

_I don't want to fall in love, Rutilus! I just… don't. I have enough problems already with what has happened to me. Just a month ago I was worried that I had to wear a corset every week, and now… now I'm the savior of some magical country and molding the entire future with my two hands._

_**That is very true, Hitomi. But guarding your heart and never letting anyone in is never a way to live. Especially with the magnitude of your new responsibility. **_

_I don't understand what you are trying to say. _

_**Look, this is something you share with Van. You two are experiencing the same feelings… the same responsibilities. You are destined to reign over Fanelia with him. **_

_I… I know… _Short red strands of hair blew into Hitomi's thinking green eyes and she brushed them away in frustration.

**_Can I ask you something? I have some thoughts that I'd like to discuss with you. Nothing perverted! _**The River added quickly while Hitomi gave her a suspicious frown. _**I just wonder why he thought you were a vision. What did he say to you again?**_

Her eyebrows together, the green eyed girl racked her brain thoughtfully. _Well, he asked if I was an angel at first- _

_**Oh my LAW!! That is the sweetest thing ever! An angel!? I can hear the wedding bells already! Name one of your kids after me!**_

Hitomi blushed once more and snorted in annoyance.

_What did we just get done talking about, Rutilus! Stop interrupting with silly gibberish, will you? _

_**Fine. **_The River answered shortly. She was obviously insulted at that "gibberish" comment. _**Continue.**_

_Let see… he was thankful for… something… I don't remember. But I told him I was real and he started jumping suddenly to defense. He did a complete turn around and thought I was some trick from... Falcon, I think… I believe this man was the one who hurt him… Anyways, Van was ready to summon his sword and attack, but the power never came. That's because Escaflowne wasn't there with him, right?_

The odd absence of Rutilus' ever present opinion told Hitomi something was wrong. Either the river had retreated once again into the depths of Hitomi's mind or she was currently mulling

_Rutilus? _She inquired after too much time had passed for normalcy.

_**Folken… that is his name. Though he deserves to be called something much worse.**_

A sliver of unease shot down Hitomi's spine. _What are you talking about? The man who fought Van? You know him? _

_**He was training in the Zaibach militia when your mother-**_ She stopped suddenly, feeling Hitomi's brain spin with interest. _**I'll tell you when I get to that part of my story, Hitomi. **_

_My mother!? What!? Rutilus, you have to tell me! When will you continue your story? You left me at an annoyingly good part! And my mother! What about my mother!? _

"Utpote,"

The old man's voice came up from the front. Hitomi instantly had to switch her awareness to reality.

"Very soon we will be entering the peaks. I want you to be on alert. Falling rocks are very common. I also have some training I wish to teach you here. Probably your last lesson before we enter Fanelia."

"Will we continue to train in Fanelia?" Hitomi asked softly, hoping his temper had calmed since the last time they had spoke.

"Of course we will!" He barked, suddenly glancing back at her. "Resting is not an option! I must have you prepared! We will-"

He cut off his sentence as his rough voice drained slowly to a weak squeaking noise. Hitomi watched transfixed as his eyes grew wider and wider in slow motion. The crevices of his scars deepened into a horror expression.

_What was going on?_

_**Your pants, dear. **_Rutlius muttered in amusement. _**He saw your pants. **_

She gasped and glanced down at her bare leg in fear.

_Uh, oh._

_**Well, you're dead. Can't believe I lost my pilot before she even came to the country she is supposed to save. Darn.**_

"My p… p-p…" The word couldn't even leave his mouth.

"I'm… sorry?" The green eyed girl tried helplessly.

An odd loud wheeze filtered through the old man's nose as if he was attempting to blow down the mountain with his flared nostrils. With frighteningly bulging eyes, the old man took a deep breath.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Sunlight snaked in through the western sky; almost peaking hopefully through the dark clouds that had refused to leave the heavens. However, the sun's beautiful rays were distorted through the oddly rough shadows of the trees above her head. Large, frightful branches surrounded her darkening path with numerous clawed fingers. Reaching out demonically, it was almost as if they were hoping to grab her.

Racing the wind itself, a pang of fear swept through Merle's spine. She was scared to enter that valley of death.

"_Gaze your eyes upon my swollen, broken body, Merle. This is what their mercy looks like."_

A sharp voice broke through her concentration. 'And where was your mercy, Merle? Did you have any for these innocent men you've slaughtered?'Cringing at her own consciousness, the young kitten pushed her legs to run harder. She did not realize she was trying to escape her own culpable thoughts.

"_They are a wretched, cursed people who defile the country, mixing the races and the same Canine trash that destroyed your beloved village. They must be defeated at all costs, Merle! And, in order to do that, we must rid them of their power! Their power of magic!"_

'But why?'Merle's conscious spoke up once more at the memory. 'Why must they suffer because they accept other races… races like her and her canine enemies… killing the Fanelians is betrayal to her people.'

"Who am I betraying?" She whispered softly, trying to clear her head. "I have done nothing wrong."

"_No need to be scared of us. We are the good guys, my lady!" _The friendly voice of Sir Gadeth hit her solid in the chest. These were his first words to her. Her friend.

Gadeth… She had betrayed _him_…

"_You must be careful. Promise me that you will kill yourself if discovered…"_

Beloved Master Folken… befriending Gadeth was betraying him as well. Getting close personally to one of the main vehotus members was directly endangering her mission.

A wave of sudden nausea hit her belly forcing her inner debate to be halted. The smell that hit her nose almost had her retching. The stench of strong iron… _blood_… pointed its dark shadowed hand straight at her heart.

She had made it. The Western Infantry… and it was barely sunset.

Breathing in the strange smell, Merle muttered praises to herself. "Master Folken will be proud when he hears how fast I… I-I…"

Slowing her frantic run to a complete stop, Merle felt her knees give out at the sight that she beheld:

They all lay piled throughout the vast wooded area. Everywhere. Blood running through the thick foliage of the trees. Coursing crimson rivers of death trickling thickly, staining the brown soil below. Staring eyes glanced in her direction with accusation. She had killed them.

_She had killed them…_

The very sight of it froze her to the core. Horror and fear of her own murder gripped her.

Clenching the soil underneath her small fingers, she tried to gather her thoughts.

She had to get closer to a body. She had to transform one to look like Dilandau in appearance before the rest of the Fanelian army came.

She couldn't do it though. The frozen spasm of bodies caused another wave of disgusted nausea. And their eyes… their horribly open _eyes_…

Her legs refused to lift her body.

"Get up, Merle." Her trembling voice hardly traveled through the blood coated air. "Get. Up."

She finally retched, her stomach giving out on her. Wiping her mouth with her forearm, she covered her swimming vision with a dirty hand. But the smell was still here. The reminder.

"Move, Merle." She whispered.

Barely crawling on her hands and knees, the young girl approached the first of her victims. One of many.

"Just one touch, Merle. Just one."

His silky long brown hair flowed from the cracks in his poorly kept helmet. She couldn't see his eyes. The visor had fallen shut. Swallowing the sourness in her mouth, Merle's dark eyes filled themselves with his frozen unnaturally arched back and clawing hands. It was as if they still fought against the death that had gripped him. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and, with trembling hands, touched his still armor, muttering the words she had learned from her master long ago.

"V-verto humanus tergum p-per universa…"

The wind took her stuttered words. The trees danced with the breeze as she felt the armor beneath her cold hand shift slowly. Bloody limbs transformed before her into pale skin, the brown hair into silvery strands, the smooth helmet into a pointed face.

Opening her eyes, she gasped in horror at Dilandau's tortured face. His wide silver eyes dripping bloody red, Merle knew this was the face the man had made under the helmet. Now replaced with Dilandau's image and clothing, his facial expressions were exposed for her to see.

And she just felt even more disgusted and sick.

Hardly gathering enough courage to use her magic, Merle switched into her old soldier guise to wait for the Fanelian army to arrive. Glancing down at the calm stillness of the copy's body through her now helmeted brow, she felt a rush of tears.

Carefully, she leaned to touch his pale cold arm. Terror rushed through her body as she whispered shakily, "At least you will have a beautiful burial. I can offer you nothing else."

An empty feeling of incomplete filled her. She needed to say something else. Something…

"And… I-I'm s-sorry…"

She couldn't explain why her voice had caught on those last words.

* * *

Green eyes glanced tiredly onto a snoring old man before stretching forth to her surroundings. The rocky cave was almost too perfect for their accommodations. Hitomi leaned against a smooth rock and closed her eyes briefly.

It was cozy in here.

An instant thought of Balgus' intense training he had promised her in the morning caused a groan to escape her lips.

_I never thought he'd stop yelling. _Hitomi rubbed her aching head with a gloved hand. _I'm just glad the ringing has finally stopped in my ears. _

_**You took it rather well.**_ Rutilus answered, sounding equally as tired as she was._** It was quick thinking to tell him you ripped your pants on a cactus accidentally.**_

_That lie sounds stupid hearing it even now. Obviously I shouted "I'll wait forever!" and scared the living daylights out of him. You'd think the old goat would figure out I told a lie. But… I don't understand why I couldn't just tell him the truth. Maybe I'm scared he wouldn't believe me. I mean, -"Well Balgus, I fell asleep and saved your King's life in my dream. Oh, and I made him intimately promise to come back to me in Fanelia." Wow, the idiocy of it all hurts my ears more than Balgus' consistent rant about butchering his preciously sewed pants. _

_**I think the reason you couldn't tell him was because you didn't want him knowing such a personal moment with Van. **_Rutilus answered thoughtfully.

The green eyed girl's eyes widened in both surprise and irritation.

_You __**made**__ me tell you everything! _

_**I hope I am more of a confidant than Balgus! And I'll remind that you gladly told me everything anyways! So, don't you even begin to start with this, "Rutilus made me tell everything!" nonsense! -**_

_I guess your right. _Hitomi felt too tired to fight against her vox anymore.

Let her win one for once.

_**What was it Balgus said he was going to train you on again? I slightly zoned out on that part of his yelling spree. **_

Yawning, Hitomi glanced at the setting sun once more. _He just said, "I'll have you ready to crush mountains by the time we are done." He also mentioned that I might die in this training._

_**And… you are not worried at all? Not one bit?**_

_I can handle anything that old man throws at me. He gave me a list once of all the spells that are known to go with the vox, remember? The first was guidance. That one is obvious considering you are always there to guide me… even though sometimes it's unwanted…_

_**I do my best to guide and make light of the situation. It's one of my specialties!**_

Hitomi snorted quietly and shook her head understandingly. _It sure is. The next one was the ability to see the future in dreams. But now it seems I've gone a step further and can now see Van in present day. _

_**That is only if he also enters the dream world as well. And you can see the future. Remember the coffin vision.**_

_Won't be forgetting that one anytime soon. But now I'm positive the coffin isn't for him, I'm more at ease with the vision._

Rutilus had a weird tone to her voice as she asked, _**I was happy for you when you told me he was coming back. And the next one?**_

_Thanks you, Rutilus. The next one is Mind Waves, which I happily have a knack for. I really like them. Manipulating the air steam around me as a weapon or defense… the whole concept is just… cool! The next one I haven't figured out yet. Transportation. That one seems too… complicated for my power just now. Which makes me wonder if that is what Balgus' training will be about tomorrow? _

_**Only Law knows. And the next?**_

_Well, the last one is the Healing Spell, which, I guess goes by no other name. I often wondered why it was prophesied. I don't understand it at all._

_**I don't think you are meant to, Hitomi. My last pilot hardly understood it herself and she was the one who made it. I believe we will find out its true power when it appears to us. For now, just concentrate on the other spells and try your best. These trials sound pretty serious. **_

_Didn't the last pilot have to go through something like this was well?_

_**Not exactly. Things were run different back then. I'm curious to see what Fanelia looks like. I wonder if they have corsets there as well. **_

Hitomi frowned at the thought._ I'm setting every single one I see on fire. I promise you that. _

A sudden thought came to Hitomi.

_Hey, Rutilus. Would you mind continuing your story tonight? I'm ever so curious as to what happened after you confessed your love to Escaflowne. Please??_

The green eyed girl felt a weight of drowsiness set upon her mind. _**Not tonight, young one. You are about to enter a stressful day. I wish you all the rest you can get. But I promise, as soon as we enter Fanelia and you are settled, I will gladly continue.**_

Hitomi yawned again. Slowly reaching back, the redhead grabbed the soft black cloak and wrapped it over herself as a blanket. Breathing in the delicious scent of earth the cloak gave off, she barely registered Rutilus had answered her question before darkness took over her mind.

* * *

Glancing around the empty, dirty, tent with anxious eyes, Van let out an annoyed sigh at his situation. Forced to stay by both healers and Allen Shezar, the ebony haired boy sat on an uncomfortable cot waiting for news from the scouts. Issuing the order to search for survivors had made Van's stomach tight.

Dilandau still was not back yet…

Having been left alone while the healers moved on to more grievous injuries, Van felt guilty at the men who littered the ground in pain around his tent. They could use this covering for better purposes than having him here.

Scratching the sensitive skin on his shoulder beneath his new bandages, the ebony haired boy fingered Hitomi's rough fabric with dirty fingers of his newly wrapped hand. He had stopped the healers from throwing out her bloodied pant leg.

It was proof of his meeting with her. The whole thing was like a dream now. A beautiful dream…

"_I know it's hard, but you'll have to keep talking to me, Van. I don't want you to loose consciousness."_

Not long after that, she had tried to rip her shirt to create a tourniquet.

"_I'm trying to save your life here, pervert!"_

Glancing down at his hurt palm, he flexed his damaged hand with a small smile...

"_And your hand! I didn't even see that!"_

Her small voice rang in his mind, sending the strange warmth throughout his entire body. Breathing deeply, Van buried himself momentarily in his happy memories.

"_WHAT!? You caught a blade!? Are you crazy!?" _

Was he crazy? Van shook his head and glanced at his hand again… maybe, he was…

"_Why… er… why is it… you've lost your shirt?"_

The ebony haired boy snorted at the recollection. She had blushed terribly at her question… and at his answer.

"_What?" _he had asked teasingly_. "Do you like what you see?"_

"_That's… that's hardly the issue here!" _

She hadn't answered the question fully. But then… she had.

"_I'm happy I could help you with this. It feels good to be able to help someone with just my own two hands. I'm… also thankful I am able to see you again, Van."_

He was surprised at how happy he was to see her. Once he had realized she was real, that is…

"I can't believe it."

Faint voices outside Van's tent quickly pulled him out of his pleasant daydreaming. Straining to hear what the men were saying, the ebony haired boy felt annoyance come upon him once more. Why was he spying? Was he not king of this land? Why couldn't they come into his tent to talk? He calmed his frustration enough to listen as they began to speak again.

"Two… out of the entire Western Infantry. Two survived. From what we can gather, a Zaibach fleet snuck around the Infantry and caught them unaware. However, I believe it was something else. There are too many oddities with the bodies. Their position, their deaths. They all died still in rank. Almost in perfect rows. Scary to think they were killed all at the same time. And another oddity comes from the way they died."

"The way they died? What happened?" That was Allen's voice.

"Bleeding from their mouth and eyes… it's almost as if… as if they were blown apart from the inside, sir. No visible physical wounds. Some of the men who saw the bodies are claming a phantom has become an ally to the North. I told them our King would destroy any phantom that dared attack us."

Van felt an unexpected smile hit his face.

"What of the two that survived?"

The smile was wiped off his tan mouth as easily as it came.

"One is barely conscious from the Kitsune Clan. I believe it was his unique strength that kept him alive. The other… the other was found next to Sir Dilandau… holding his hand. We have taken him to a secluded area for questioning."

"And Dilandau?" Allen's tense tone cut through the air.

The silence that followed was enough of an answer.

_Dilandau…_

Van stared at the dirt encrusted tent fabric in disbelief. Willing himself to push the burning from behind his eyes, the mahogany eyed boy dropped Hitomi's cloth to clutch his hair.

_All he wanted to do was cry… _

If this was a victory… why did it feel so much like a defeat…?

"And what of Gadeth?" Allen's tone was thicker than usual.

The messenger cleared his throat before continuing. His voice was thicker as well.

"Sir Dryden has reported that Sir Gadeth is recovering very well. He has regained consciousness and has ordered all of his healers to search for the feathers he dropped. He was quite adamant about it, sir."

Feeling a strange determination flare inside, Van quickly got to his feet, wincing as it stirred the wound beneath his wrappings. He needed to be with his men. Hiding in this tent was driving him crazy!

Sunlight hit his dark pupils like a smack in the head. Groaning, he clenched his mahogany eyes shut as they showed red beneath his eyelids.

"Lord Van! You should rest yourself! You're injury…!" Van could just see Allen hoping from his place in front of Van's tent to block his path.

"It is of no importance, Allen." Van answered smoothly, holding back the waves of pain that inflicted his shoulder from walking. Blinking his mahogany eyes in the sun, he commanded, "I wish to see Gadeth."

"He's inside medical tent four. Dryden is with him. He woke several hours ago apparently. He is recovering, Lord Van. Go rest yourself."

"I'm through sitting in this silly tent!" the ebony haired boy yelled in irritation. "I want the healers to use it for someone else. Someone who needs it. I am going to be with my men. I am going to see Dilandau's body and Gadeth's injuries. What king am I to sit in a dark tent and sulk? My father would never have stood for this selfishness!"

All Van heard was a faint "Your Highness!" as he hurried through the resting army. Many of his men stood as he walked passed and raised their weapons. Others began chanting his name in pride. Even the wounded seemed to sit up just to catch a glance of his passing figure.

Van hardly noticed any of this.

_Dilandau… How did this happen to you? I don't understand…_

* * *

_**Drip… drip-drip… drip…**_

Something wet… something wet was hitting the floor. It was a stone floor. But… wasn't he in the forest… with his men?

_Where… am I?_

_**Drip… drip… drip-drip…**_

The sound echoed horribly in his throbbing brain. His tired mind wished for nothing but oblivion. Yet the never ceasing drip continued its song.

_That dripping noise… so annoying… _

_**Drip-drip… drip...-**_doing?"

_A voice?_

Raising his head slowly, Dilandau let out a whimper of pain at the cramp in his neck. Opening swollen silver eyes, his vision was blinded by pure darkness. His arms, which were held to the wall with tight chains, felt numb against the freezing cold stone wall. As the images began to slowly materialize out of the darkness, the silver haired boy realized he was being forced to stand by metal bars strapped to his thighs, knees, and ankles. Concentrating quickly, Dilandau felt for his silver vox in anxious panic.

The core was completely sealed. He couldn't use magic.

An unexpected light began to emerge as a wooden door appeared from the darkness only several yards away.

_**Drip… drip…-**_to be…"_** drip-drip…**_

Glancing around for the source of the dripping, Dilandau finally noticed a small dark pool that had gathered underneath his feet. With horror hitting his heart, he shivered with realization that the drip had been blood… his blood.

"Sir, we- _**drip-**_… prisoner- _**drip-**_… secure…"

"Very good- _**drip-**_… Emperor-_**drip-**_… pleased-_**drip-**_… see him soon."

_See him soon? Me?_

Studying intently at the door, the silver haired boy noticed the light passing through the door had brightened. A torch?

"-_**drip-**_… step in to see how he accommodating to our hospitality."

His heart skipped a beat as a large lock clicked open and the door swung forward slowly. Opening his sore eyes as wide as they could go, Dilandau's attempted to focus on the figure standing before him. However, the light behind him was too bright. Only a black silhouette of a man could be seen.

"Ahhh, I see you are awake already." The voice was low, menacing.

"What do you want… from me? Why am… I still alive…?" His voice was coming in small gasps.

_Calm down, Dilandau. _He thought to himself, trying to steady his breath. _All he wants from you is fear._

"On the contrary, fear is the last emotion I wish you to feel before your true transformation, Dilandau- is it?" The man whispered lightly. Dilandau shivered with horror at his very thoughts being read.

"Transformation? W-who are you?" Dilandau asked nervously. "Why have you come? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Wouldn't have expected such curiousness from an Albatou. Maybe it is the difference between us that is the key the Emperor is looking for. Or maybe it is your close bond with the King of Fanelia."

"The differences between us...? How are _we_ evensimilar?" Dilandau snarled. "And I would rather die than be used against Lord Van!"

"There's the feisty temper I was looking for." The man was obviously smiling. "No doubt you have already tried your vox power. Funny thing about magic… even though it is almost uncontrollable when unleashed, the submissive core can be subdued with even the most simplest of sealing charms. Either that or your _Fanelian_ way of magic is weaker than what I can teach you."

"Teach me? You're not going to control me! I will never-"

"Come now, Albatou! I plan to show you something that will change the entire future of _our_ land."

"_Our_ land? What are you talking about?" Blinking quickly, Dilandau's vision began to clear as he studied the man's steadily visible features.

Silver hair… how odd…

"You belong here. You always have. It is those Fanelians that have poisoned your mind. Who are you there but a servant to the King? When here," The man's face grew slightly insane as he raised his arm into the air. "Here… you could be GOD!"

"Tempting, but no. The god of Zaibach?" An unexpected smirk grew on his pale face at the thought. "Are you mad? Crackpot country full of bleeding murderers…"

To Dilandau's great surprise, the man chuckled at his comment. "Oh, the irony of that comment, yes indeed, how very ironic."

A harsh irritation rushed through Dilandau instantly at the sound of the man's laughter.

"Kill me already and get it over with. I told you I'd rather die than betray Fanelia."

Eyes now fully adjusted to the light, Dilandau could easily see the man standing before him. Silver hair spiked to points, the man was wrapped in white bandages from shoulder to waist. A gray cloak was draped lazily over his bare back and caressed the bottom of his black boots to the floor. Pale skin shined sickly in the yellow light. Dilandau felt his heart quicken as he stared in horror at the man's face.

In his eyes was the unexpected color of raging scarlet.

"You never told me… who you are." Dilandau muttered weakly. "What is your name?"

A small smile erupted from the man's lips and stretched into a full demonic grin. Eyes glowing deathly red in his face, the man stared straight into Dilandau's fearful face.

"Folken… Albatou."

* * *

**FINALLY! Man, I cannot began to describe the exhaustion this chapter gave me! I hardly had time to write at school at all and was only able to pull up my outline. Now I'm taking summer courses and working at Ruby Tuesday everyday. Plus my other sister is getting married. Sheesh, this story has seen both my sister's getting married. That's pretty insane. So my life has jump started to the extreme. but now that I've FINALLY popped out a chapter (That I needed to do for months!) I can feel myself getting back into the writing grove! I love the writing grove! It's a really relaxing state of mind actually. And, it's usually how I get into writing gear with either Rutilus or Gadeth dialogue and can crack jokes at almost every other sentence! tee hee!**

**Again, I'm sorry about the wait. I've been so frustrated at my schedule. oh, and lets not forget the computer breaking down and having to be shipped to HP company right as soon as I got out of school. It took them 3 weeks to fix it! I finally got to typing as soon as it came back to me.**

**Well, I had some surprises hidden in this chapter. It was pretty full of some details I had wanted to release earlier. It would have been too awkward with the Trimane battle and all, so I saved them until now. I have already outlined Balgus' training and the rest of the way to Fanelia. Most of the next chapter will be about Hitomi... but you never know. I love to change at the last minute. lol!**

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think! Or review and yell at me for not updating and making Dilandau and Folken related... plot twist!**

**Blue...**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter took so much longer than I expected. I wanted to have it done last week, however, nothing works out the way you plan. So here we are, two weeks later. I have already started on the next chapter. I'm going to try to update on this story's birthday! Woo Hoo! It will be two years old! crazy! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some action parts, but a lot of it is developing plot. I'm really excited to write the next few chapters. Those are gonna be really fun!**

**Well, indulge in the Rutilus-ness! tee hee!**

* * *

Dawn stretched her rosy hands over the morning heavens. Colors of purple and red hues draped lovingly across the open sky leaving a scene of breathtaking beauty.

Despite the glorious greeting the morning had given her, Hitomi barely paid attention to the view as she attempted to step carefully after Balgus around the mountainside. Following the large old man through twists and turns, she wrapped her black cloak tightly around her body and shivered. A bright mist flowered around her nose, signifying every time she breathed.

_Where is he taking me? I know I'm to be training, but why come so far from the usual path?_

_**I don't know. Maybe he wants to make sure there will be no falling rocks. Or no one to hear you scream…**_

Hitomi sighed. _Why did I even ask you?_

"Hmm… yes… yes… this spot will do nicely…" The old man grumbled to himself as he stepped to the end of the rocky pathway. His small eyes studied the area in satisfaction.

Clearing the pathway as well, Hitomi stepped forward and glanced around. She noticed they were in a valley of some sorts. The ground was unusually flat with huge mountain sides peaking in the distance. Small shrubbery like trees littered shady parts of the leaning mountain sides.

To Hitomi, this place seemed like the perfect spot for a large rolling boulder to come stampeding forth.

"Are you sure this is a safe spot?" Hitomi raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm getting an odd 'watch-out-for-the-falling-rocks' vibe."

"I've trained many here before." Balgus rumbled in reply, not looking at her. There was a slight smile on his face, almost as if he was frolicking down some memory lane only he remembered. "There will be no collapsing. _These rocks know who I am_."

"Oookaaay…" she muttered, turning her head away with a 'he's lost it' look on her face.

_Is it just me or has Balgus become even weirder now that we've gotten closer to Fanelia?_

_**Well, maybe the rocks do know him. Who knows?**_

_You're always giving him the benefit of the doubt, Rutilus. I personally think he's going senile._

_**Senile or not, don't take him lightly, Hitomi. I bet he knows how to kick some serious tail. And I…I have something else to say…**_

The green eyed girl frowned wonderingly.

_What is it? Don't tell me __**you**__ know these rocks too? _

The River let out a snort. _**Escaflowne would know them better than Balgus. He lived in these mountains for hundreds of years. But listen, what I'm going to say is… whatever Balgus has planned for you… I'm not going to help.**_ _**You've got to figure this training out on your own. I will be watching, but… I really feel that this is not going to be **__our __**battle, but more in the sense of… **__your__** battle. **_

_My battle? _Hitomi asked startled. _Honestly, I didn't think any training from Balgus could be considered a battle. Besides, I'm not scared. I'll be alright. _

_**I don't know, Htiomi. It's best to be on your guard right now. This old man… he's got something fishy up his sleeve. He wouldn't be smiling like that if something wasn't about to happen.**_

_Rutilus, this is BALGUS we are talking about. I'm going to be fi-_

"Stand before me, Utpote."

The old man had positioned himself in the middle of the clearing and was now beckoning her to join him. His face had become shallow and his eyes wide with calm anticipation. A line of fear ran down her back as her green eyes landed on a navy sword that was belted to his thick waist.

_You know what? Now that I've thought about it, I think your right…_

_**And it took you the whole of two seconds to figure that out! Record timing!**_

"I am about to teach you something very vital to the trials." He rumbled importantly as she stopped in front of him. "There is something you must learn for yourself in this lesson. If you could, please tell the Golden River to not interfere."

"She has already said she is leaving me all alone with this." Hitomi answered immediately. She felt her anxiety increase sharply and grip her stomach hard.

_All alone_. Those were scary words…

"As to be expected from our mighty River." Balgus growled respectfully.

The green eyed girl felt annoyance mix with her fear.

_Never mind me! Let's compliment you!_

_**I deserve a compliment or two! I personally like Balgus! **_

_Yeah, well you train with him then!_

"There will be a reward after this lesson." The old man continued. The green eyed girl snapped her attention back to the present. A reward?

"Not only will you be much more efficient in battle due to this training, but I will-"

"Call me by my real name!?" she interrupted excitedly.

"Only you can determine that," he replied shortly. "The reward is I will describe to you the different fighting techniques of all the vehotus members you will face in the trials. Then, it is up to you to prepare for battle with each of them."

"That sounds unfair." She muttered under her breath.

_Learning the fighting techniques of __**all**__ the vehotus members? Isn't that cheating?_

_**Well, you are going to be fighting them one on one by yourself. I'd be grateful for the free info!**_

_Good point._

"Now is the time to prepare yourself, Utpote. There is a very good chance you will die in this training. Just know that if you collapse, whether in death or unconsciousness, I will stop and take you immediately to Fanelia by transportation. You will not gain the reward and hopefully you will awaken ashamed and dishonored."

"Hopefully, I'll awaken? Well, that's just great." Hitomi said sarcastically. "Should I summon my sword now?"

"Your sword is not needed for this lesson. This is going to test your reasoning in stressful situations. Do not summon it or your horse for any reason. If you do so I will stop the training immediately and you will be ashamed and dishonored."

Hitomi frowned in confusion. "Why do you have your sword, then-?"

"ASHAMED AND DISHONORED, UTPOTE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Fine, fine!" The green eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Ashamed and dishonored… No sword… got it."

Visibly calming, the old man continued. "That means you will only have your extremely weak brain to save you. Therefore, I only accept as proper techniques your Mind Waves or Transportation to positions around this clearing. And I must tell you this now; I will only attack harder if you try to run or hide. Are you ready to begin?"

Taking in a deep breath, she steadied her feet on the ground and nodded.

"Then prepare yourself!" He growled and crouched low in a fighting stance. She copied his position, ready.

But suddenly, the old man disappeared with a flourish of his black cloak. A wisp of navy vapor faded into the air.

She gasped in surprise.

_He transported! What's he trying to do?_

A sharp stabbing pain instantly raced down Hitomi's exposed leg several seconds after the old man had vanished. Gasping, she glanced down to check out the bruised skin and felt another horrible blow to her left shoulder. Reflex taking control- with panic not far behind-, the green eyed girl spied a large boulder to her left and ran for cover. Leaning heavily on the huge rock, Hitomi tried to remain calm.

_What is he trying to do? What should __**I**__ do?_

Turning her head, she glanced down at her injured leg. Skin exposed from ripping her pants for Van's bandage, blood was already running down into her leather boots from a slicing cut.

"Ouch."

"Do not think this boulder can save you, Utpote." A shivering whisper filled the air to her right. Hitomi shrieked as Balgus transported several feet in front of her and disappeared almost as quickly as he had come.

"What are you trying to pull!?" She screamed. Taking several cautious steps away from her protective boulder, Hitomi focused her eyes, searching for some sign of him.

She yelped as his voice echoed through the mountainous valley. "I repeat I will only attack harder if you try to run or hide! You are open at all times in the trials! There will be no boulder to save you then and it won't save you now!"

A brush of unexpected wind sent shivers down Hitomi's spine. Gasping, she automatically looked behind her just in time to see the old man standing with his navy sword drawn from his belt. She shrieked as he whipped the blade high into the air behind her head. Her instinct kicked into high gear and she ran hard away from the rock as Balgus swung violently downward. The ground tore open as his brilliant blade smashed ferociously right where she had been only moments ago.

Slipping on the gravel, she screamed as she landed hard on her back. Panic overtaking her pain, Hitomi fearfully sat up and looked behind her for the rampaging old man.

He had disappeared once more.

"Find me! Where am I going to appear next?" The old man's roaring voice sounded everywhere. Hitomi panted in fright, hardly having the nerve to concentrate on anything but protection. Standing to her feet, she hissed in pain.

"You've got to catch me, Utpote! That is the only way you will win this!"

"How will I know your- ah!" She yelped as yet another blow hit the side of her thigh.

"THINK! You are a standing target for me!"

"I can't hide though! You'll attack me with that sword of yours!"

She could see the annoyance on his face as she heard him roar, "FIND ANOTHER WAY, YOU LAZY GIRL!"

Another shocked gasp of pain escaped her lips as a hard object slammed into her chest. Something clattered loudly to the stony ground and rolled several feet away from her.

A sharp rock!

"YOU NASTY OLD FART!" Hitomi shrieked loudly. "YOU'VE BEEN THROWING STONES AT ME!"

"Only if you can't catch me, brat! You must concentrate!"

She yelped again as yet another rock smashed excruciatingly into the back of her left ear. She placed a hand on her ringing head and felt wetness. Blood.

Pushing down the instinct to hide once more, she shook her head and thought, _NO! I have to think! I have to come up with something. I am the pilot of Rutilus Flumen. This is getting ridiculous being beaten by a man three times my age! _

Clenching her fists tightly, Hitomi felt a rush of determination fill her soul. _I can do this! I have to concentrate. I have to focus on my strong points and how I can use it to my advantage in battle. _Wincing slightly as a searing rock hit her forearm, she closed her eyes to think.

_But I must protect myself out in the open. I don't know how to transport, but I can… MIND WAVE! The wind will protect me! But that means forcing the power to cover my entire body. I did it before, but I barely had any control. Can I do it now?_

Balgus launched a rock straight into her face, breaking her concentration and shooting agonizing pain up her nose. Grasping her face with a whimper of agony, her hand trembled against her skin. A wet flow ran down her nostrils and into her mouth.

Bitter iron.

Blood.

Breathing deeply through her blood filled mouth, a fierce anger flared within her.

_He can insult me personally, mentally and physically. He can throw rocks at my body and call me a coward, but no one… NO ONE HITS MY FACE!_

Rage coursing horribly within her, Hitomi ripped into her core instantly with a demonic roar. Beautiful, rich golden power poured like liquid through her entire body, racing gloriously through her veins. Her monstrous power swelled abundantly as her mind forced the harsh magic under her complete control. She hardly felt a rock hit the side of her face as she instantly manipulated the wind to obey her will. Lifting her arms, she held her palms face up and closed her eyes. Shoving her magic to the very edge of her skin, a shimmering incandescent mist lifted off her entire body and swam into the open air around her.

Opening her now golden eyes, Hitomi let a small smile of satisfaction appear on her face as she watched a sharp stone repel off the golden mist and fall harmlessly to the ground.

Ignoring the odd ache that had appeared in her calves, she took a deep, determined breath.

_That old man is MINE!_

Turning her head slowly, she let her golden eyes filter around the surrounding area. A slight movement caught her eye as a rock would follow its place. As it bounced off her shield, she waited silently for him to reappear. And sure enough, a glimpse of black cloak wisped in the air to her left. The rock clacked against the golden mist and fell.

Sweeping the rocky crevices once more with her shimmering eyes, Hitomi attempted to read his movements… perhaps there was a pattern…

_Balgus appearing left means he wouldn't try left again. He'd be expecting me to focus left since that's where he just was. However, he might think that since I know he appeared left and would be changing his position, he would go left again. That means he could be anywhere... plus left!_

She growled in frustration as, sure enough, a rock pelted her shield to the left.

_There has got to be an easier way than this! It's too risky to try and find a pattern. I've got to be able to follow him somehow. He seems to be disappearing far away and then re-appearing close to me. If I could reach with my senses and feel his presence I could get him! I would be able to know exactly when he has appeared and where! But how?_

A small crunch behind her caused her to gasp. The rock pelted innocently on the small of her back.

_I can hear him! I got it!_

Sifting her magic slightly, Hitomi bled the scorching vox into her head. Her sore nose screamed in protest as the power burned her nostrils horribly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she focused the majority of her lasting power on her ears. Ignoring the agonizing throb of her beaten head, she let go of her shield slightly to rush even more power to her mind. Golden eyes closed, Hitomi listened intently to the sounds of the world.

_I've got to narrow my ears. Block out the natural resonance. Listen beyond listening_…

…the trees … _narrower_

…the wind… _sharper_

…quiet rocks… _focus_

…silence… _focus_

She gasped as she heard a sharp step. Eyes still closed, she automatically lifted an arm and turned her left hand in the direction she heard. The hard rock hit her fingers, crushing the small bones.

_OW! I got it but OW! _

She kept her arms up, palms facing outward as the sound disappeared. And she concentrated again.

Waiting… _focusing…_

…_**Crunch…**_

_Behind me to the right!_

Ready, Hitomi instantly turned her right arm and raced the hot magic through her hand. Golden flaming power engulfed into her fingertips and a huge, bright blast erupted from her entire arm. The pressure of the explosion knocked her off her feet as the spell sped through the wind. She hit the back of her head hard and saw stars.

But then, the best sound in the world hit her ears…

"BLEGGGHHH!"

It hurt her face to smile, but she did it anyway. A warm relief filled her entire bruised body. Sighing softly, she gently slowed her racing magic and felt it slip obediently back into her core.

Not sure if it was a combination of a possible concussion or just the fact that she was alive, Hitomi kept her eyes tightly shut as she listened to the old man attempt to smother the golden flames on his clothes.

A small giggle slipped out of her blood filled mouth. The giggle then turned to a loud chuckle and then increased to a hysterical wheeze.

And there she was. The pilot of Rutilus Flumen rolling on a rock infested ground unable to stop the peals of laughter that seemed to hurt every single bruise she had. Calming her laughter just a bit, she opened her now green eyes to smile brightly at the painted sky above her.

It was strange how facing death made you appreciate the simple beauty of life.

Raising her throbbing head off the rough ground, the red haired girl closed her eyes against a wave of sudden nausea. She groaned as her mind swam through foggy vision. Blackness cleared her sight and she felt herself falling backwards to the ground once more. However, an unexpected largish hand caught the back of her sore shoulder tenderly and another reach underneath her legs. Feeling her sore body lift off the ground, Hitomi tried to focus her eyesight on the face of a badly burnt Balgus. A dark ash had settled upon his entire clothing, which still smoked and smarted. His gray hair stood on end giving an odd shape to his huge head. He was panting with either pain or exhaustion, Hitomi couldn't tell which. But she noticed- with a pang of guilt- that the tips of his ears were bleeding profusely.

He looked like he had been electrocuted.

"Summon your horse." His voice was hoarse and his large, charred arms trembled with her weight.

"O-okay," Hitomi stuttered weakly.

Without even calling upon her power, Rederic appeared in a brilliant flash of golden light before the both of them. Almost as if he had been anxiously waiting to be called, the horse whinnied loudly and trotted worriedly to her.

Placing her on the horses' glossy back gently, Balgus collapsed on the ground beside Rederic's legs. Lying prone on the ground, an unusually large smile suddenly appeared on his scarred, smoldered face.

"Balgus!" Hitomi cried out and immediately regretted it. Her nose shot with throbbing pain and her eyes watered instinctively. She grabbed her face with a whimper and felt the wet blood still dripping down her chin.

"You deformed my nose, old man." She whispered thickly through her fingers.

"You fried me to a crisp, brat." He whispered back.

Catching her green eyes with his own dark orbs, the old man muttered words that sent Hitomi's tired heart soaring to the beautiful heavens above.

"You are ready, Kanzaki."

* * *

Smoothing her light blue dress with bored fingers, a blonde haired woman sighed and rested her beautiful head against her hand. Staring blankly at the large stack of documents before her on the outside table, she knew going outdoors to work on economy files was definitely not one of her brightest ideas.

There were so many lovely distractions from her paperwork- which was due by next council meeting. Her worries over Fanelia's well-being, baby-sitting Chid, making sure the palace was cared for, and constant anxiety for the other vehotus members kept her mind quite occupied. Plus, the palace had become tense since the army's departure. Whether it was the absence of the king or the lack of Gadeth's practical jokes, the emptiness had taken a toll on everyone in the castle. Such an atmosphere was horrible for any type of paperwork. At least outside Millerna could attempt to get some work accomplished…

However little that attempt might be.

Sighing again, her blue eyes strayed away from her assignments to focus on the rainbow of colors that spread generously across the heavens. A red sun barely had begun to peak over the eastern horizon.

She suddenly wondered if Allen could see this breathtaking morning where he was.

Voices behind Millerna broke her thoughts immediately. Glancing over her shoulder furtively, she spied three courtier girls –otherwise known as "Lord Van's stalkers"- standing along the hedged pathway. Thankfully, they hadn't spotted her yet.

Millerna wasn't too fond of the higher class women here.

"…Celena told me so!" One of them insisted. "King Van's cloak wasn't on him! She saw it!"

The other two gasped, including Millerna.

_Van's cloak was missing? But… didn't he have it with him before he left?_ Thinking back quickly, Millerna realized, with eyes wide, that he didn't.

Hoping he hadn't lost it somewhere, the blonde leaned back far in her chair to catch more of the girls' conversation.

"… said that if she could only find that cloak, it would be her ticket as queen!"

"Celena would be lying then! Her brother, Sir Allen, wouldn't believe her for a second. He knows the king too well. I'd rather have Sir Allen anyway. He's so much more dashing than King Van in my opinion."

Millerna frowned at that comment. _Scrawny brat…_

"King Van has the title, idiot! That's why you stick with royalty. Besides, _Lady Millerna _guards them like her pet dogs. She so full of herself…"

Clenching her teeth, the blonde barely controlled her anger as their voices faded through the palace doors.

_Trash… complete trash…_

"Milly! Oi, Milly!"

Blinking in surprise at her nickname, Millerna turned and grinned as a young boy cut across the newly shaven gardens towards her. His striking blonde hair was swept back as the breeze caressed the small curls around the base of his smooth neck. A small turquoise jacket –most likely from Gadeth- was tied by its sleeves around his undersized waist and his white collared shirt was unfashionably unbuttoned.

"Chid, what are you doing up so early?" She asked surprised. "And slightly underdressed," she added with smirk gesturing to his small exposed chest. Glancing down with her sharp blue eyes, she grinned at his bare feet, which showed easily to his ankles beneath his grass stained pants.

The small, blonde child rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"I promised Mrs. Mole I would help her wash the breakfast dishes this morning. She said that cleaning would improve my eye-hand coordination and that if I wish to wield a sword, I must have practice with something non-lethal first." To prove his point, he pretended to hold an invisible sword and began slashing the air with it.

Millerna laughed and ducked as the make-believe blade whizzed past her head. "I hope it's a plate you're swinging around and not a sword! Otherwise, you'd have slashed me up already."

Chid stopped his imaginary sword play immediately. A look of horror filled his young face.

"Oh! I'd never hurt you, Milly!" he blushed slightly and added quickly, "or any other damsel! Women are to be protected and cherished! That's what brother always says! He told me I should stampede the entire Zaibach country for any woman in trouble! And that is what I plan to do with my powers!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that! You are becoming more like Allen everyday. Look at how much you've grown! Those pants are already too small for you. Weren't they newly sewed for your birthday last moon cycle? Seem to me you are becoming a nightmare for our local seamstresses."

The boy's chest swelled with pride. "Yep! I'm becoming a man, Milly. Just like brother…"

Shifting her chair away from the table, she rested her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands. Glancing guiltily at the unread stack of papers, Millerna sighed and turned back to the bright boy's happy face.

Chid was a wonderful distraction.

"Milly, do you know when brother will be back from the battle?" Chid asked innocently. "I have this new move that I made up. It is really cool! I wanted to show him before I forgot it!"

"I don't know, honestly." She answered quietly.

"Then I'll show you!" Chid cried happily. "You'll appreciate my combat strategies more than brother will anyway!"

The young boy grinned as Millerna laughed. "You should conserve your energy for the dishes, Chid. Right now, Mrs. Mole is probably expecting you in her kitchen. And we both know she doesn't take lightly to young boys breaking their promises in helping her. Especially when it comes to cleaning the kitchen."

"Yeah," Chid replied sourly. "It's just…"

"Just what?" She asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Mole… she smells like cheese."

The blonde woman burst out laughing. "But you like cheese!"

Chid scowled. "I like to eat it, not smell it!"

Shaking her head with a bright smile, Millerna brushed her long hair over her shoulder. Noticing the young child watching her closely, she tilted her head and smiled into his eyes. He lowered his bright blue orbs immediately and shuffled his bare feet against the grass.

"Milly?" He said her name softly.

"Yes, silly boy?" she answered with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Are you… are you going to marry my brother?"

Eyebrows raised, Millerna felt her face heat up. Why would Chid ask such a thing?

"I… I don't know, Chid," she finally replied with a shrug. Lowering her face to his level, she whispered, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

The young boy kept his eyes away from her face, his pale cheeks flowering with red.

"I just… I wanted to know b-because…" he faltered.

"Because what?" she encouraged.

"Because I'm going to marry you first!"

Shouting his words across the gardens, Chid turned quickly and raced back to the palace doors. Watching him go with patient eyes, Millerna couldn't help the warm affection she had for the boy. Having looked after him like her own younger brother, Chid seemed like the only family she had left in this world.

"You'll get over me, sweetheart," She whispered at his retreating form. "You'll find your damsel in distress and save her with your shining sword." She sighed and scooted her chair back to her paperwork.

_Your brother, on the other hand…_

* * *

The red head let out a whimper as the shimmering horse she rode on stumbled slightly on the stony ground. Breathing slowly through her sore nose, Hitomi furiously gripped sparkling mane tightly in her clenched fists. With every step her precious horse took, every muscle screamed with some form of throbbing pain.

Temper steadily rising, she growled to Rutilus,

_I hate this downhill slope and I hate this mountain! I'm in pain. The old goat's in pain. And yet he still refuses to transport us for medical treatment! What's so important about honor anyway? I won his little training test thingy! So why doesn't he give us both a break and zap us to Fanelia!? _

_**Complaining won't help anything. Just learn to bear it a little longer. **_

_But it hurts so bad! I just want to be to Fanelia already! I feel like this trip has taken most of my life away! _

_**I know what you mean. It has been quite an eventful week. **_

Hitomi's eyebrows rose slightly as a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

_Hey, you're inside my mind, right? _

The River snorted in sarcasm. _**Wow, top notch perception skills, Hitomi.**_

_No, I mean… I mean- I __**meant**__… you're inside my mind. You should be feeling the pain my nerves are sending to my brain, correct? _

_**Weeell, that's where you are mistaken, I exist as a separate entity from your mind. Though, I could enter further and feel it if I really wanted to. **_The River snorted again, this time in laughter. _**Sorry, but the temptation just not there for me. **_

The green eyed girl's frown transformed into a scowl. _No fair! I bet if you were in my position you'd be complaining an earful!_

_**That's probably true… but you know what, Hitomi?**_

_What?_

_**I'm not!**_

_Jerk…_

Breathing in deeply, the green eyed girl let go of Rederic's mane to straighten her back and stretch her sore arms. What a day it had been. And it had hardly started.

Touching her nose tenderly, she winced as it throbbed horribly at her fingers.

_Is it broken, you think?_

_**Who knows? Regardless of whether it's broken or not, that nose is guaranteed to be a spectacular color on your face in a couple of days.**_

_Man... Dumb old fart…_

Glancing at Balgus' huge stooping form in front of her, Hitomi tried to push away the seeping guilt that rose steadily in her heart. He was sitting awkwardly on his mare, hardly touching the horse at all. His ashy arms stayed firmly by his side while his huge legs were barely wrapped around the horses' barrel. She could see him slightly tremble with every single step the brown horse made.

"_You are ready, Kanzaki."_ His words flashed through her mind…

Hitomi lifted her head in pride. She had finally won her name.

_**About time! **_Rutilus laughed, reading her thoughts.

_Tell me about it._

"Kanzaki," He suddenly called in a low voice. Much different from his usual growling tone.

"Yes, Balgus?" Hitomi answered happily. Oh, how she loved her name!

"The edge of the Fanelian border will be upon us within the next hour. There will be numerous guards at the foot of the mountain. Once we pass them, we are truly in Fanelian territory. We should be able to see the large western gates by noon. Just several miles from the gate lies our destination: the capital city of Escadallete."

"I see." She whispered feeling her stomach jump with nerves. She quirked an eyebrow and said, "I guess I made it here alive, old man."

"We're not there yet, brat." The old man grumbled and Hitomi tried to hold back her smile.

Smiling hurt her nose way too much.

The next hour that passed was the longest Hitomi had ever encountered. The redhead was horribly forced into two different conversations between Balgus and Rutilus.

And both human and spirit found their own unique way of fully irritating her.

Rutilus insisted on talking about Van. What was he likely to be doing right now? When would he reach Fanelia? Would he have girls after him? Does he have a fiancée? What if he was already married? Should Hitomi keep her hair short or would Van like it longer? Would they have some form of beauty supply in Fanelia that would help with her bruises to come? Or was a roughed up woman a turn on for him?

Such questions were almost enough to drive Hitomi mad!

Balgus was even worse. He just rambled on and on completely clueless she was trying to tune him out.

"In Escadallete, local Fanelians consist of many different clans that have sought sanctuary within our lands. Fanelia has been known for our generosity towards others who have seen misfortune. That is the Fanelian way. You will see quite a few varieties of clans such as birds, canines, and moles… even a few nekos here and there. However, the nekos have been quite scarce as of late due to the sudden attack on their territory on our northern border. All Zaibach related, of course.

"However, in the more eastern side of Fanelia, humans are more prominent…"

In a way, it was a lot like a trap. With his boring monologue, she was forced to turn to Rutilus, who only wanted to talk about her possible love connection with Van.

The relief was vast when Balgus finally announced they had reached the end of the mountain side. Rutilus had finally realized Hitomi wasn't up for answering girly questions about Van's feelings and was staying quiet for the time being.

The ground had finally leveled out, allowing the redhead to relax her leg grip on Rederic. Glancing around, she took in the beautiful scenery with deep study.

Such lavishing green! She thought she would never see healthy trees again! Only a small path was cut through the tall grass leading through a lovely pasture of imminent vegetation. Wildflowers graced the edge of the stiff mountains and lifted their soft petals in the breeze. Letting their fragrance wash over her, Hitomi instantly felt a calm relaxation drift through her body. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of peace. A small smile forced its way onto her sore face as she realized she instantly loved this place.

Fanelia was home…

Balgus suddenly growled ahead of her, breaking her moment of tranquility.

"How can this be? There are only _two guards!_ What kind of defense system are we running? Two could never keep out unwanted personnel!"

"I thought Fanelia let anyone in the borders." A small twinge of fear filled her belly, breaking through her once calm mind.

_Unwanted personnel?_

"Of course not, idiot!" The old man roared. "Are you insane!? We are in the middle of a battle for Fanelia's survival. You honestly believe we'd let anyone into the country without clearance?! One thing you need to work on, Kanzaki, is to think before you speak! Let's make that lesson Fifty-five."

"What if I'm rejected, Balgus!?" The green eyed girl fear grew to panic. "I have never been anywhere before! What do I do? Do I have to answer questions?"

"You just keep your mouth hole shut! Leave this all to me. If they ask you any questions, answer them honestly. I am a member of the Vehotus. They will certainly not refuse myentry!"

"But what about _my entry_?" Hitomi whispered bitterly. Straightening her back, she lifted herself slightly off of Rederic to get a peak at the soldiers standing guard. Riding horses of immense beauty, the guards were stationed side by side parallel to the little pathway Balgus and her were currently on.

A jolt of surprise hit her hard in the stomach as she took in their appearances. A large curved mouth with something like a beak protruded from the face of one of them and the other supported long white hair and pointed ears.

Never in her life had she ever seen such creatures. This couldn't be real…

Nearing closer, she noticed the bird-man was wearing bright reds and blues. The hues of his clothes matched perfectly with the odd feathers lying smoothly around his face and head. The other had on regular worn attire, much like what she was currently wearing, and had his long hair flowing around his shoulders.

Both immediately crossed their left arm over their chest and bowed in respect to them as Hitomi and Balgus drew nearer.

"Sir Balgus," The long haired one called with an unexpected high voice. "We have been waiting for your arrival, sir."

"Why are there only two of you?" Balgus growled and they both glanced at each other startled. "Where are the rest of the border guards, Natal? You should at least have a neko with you for extra protection…"

"Sir, most of the men are fighting at the Trimane." The bird-man answered and bowed once more. His voice was much deeper. Hitomi liked it instantly.

"Who is this with you, Sir Balgus?" The white haired soldier inquired suspiciously, point at Hitomi.

She felt a trickle of fear rush down her spine.

"Does she have access? What is her background?"

The old man let out a growl Hitomi was all too familiar with. "She is an important guest from Hospesland. She was personally invited by King Van and left under my care."

"Hospesland? Sir, her features are very Zaibachian." Natal said through his beak. "Red hair and green eye traits are commanded to never be welcomed in Fanelia. How do we know you are not under her Zaibachian spell? There could very well be spies out in these mountains."

Growling again, the old man turned his head to glance back at Hitomi's nervous and surprised eyes. He gave her a small wink of reassurance.

"Summon your sword, Kanzaki." He whispered.

"Al-alright." She stuttered and easily slid open her core. Concentrating on her right hand, the red head gathered her power and the all too familiar golden lightning surrounded the area.

Balgus' smirk grew as the two soldier's horses shrieked with the unexpected bright flash and reared in fear. The bird-man managed to stay on, but the white haired man got thrown off and landed with a muffled thump on the soft grass.

"W-what was that?" he stuttered in surprise from the ground. Shaking his head, his hair flopped from one shoulder to the other.

"Hand Natal your sword, Kanzaki." Balgus commanded and Hitomi instantly obeyed. The bird-man calmed his horse and stepped it forward to take her incandescent blade with feathered hands.

"By me…" Natal whispered in awe as his big, cobalt eyes studied the sword excitedly. His beaked mouth almost touched the surface of the blade as he ran a finger down its shimmering edge. "The alien markings on this blade… the intricate pattern of the handle… such craftsmanship could not have made by man or beast…"

"That blade was forged into being by the power that resides within this girl." Balgus said puffing his chest out pompously. "By none other than the legendary Rutilus Flumen herself."

There was a horrible silence that followed. All eyes fell on Hitomi's blushing face.

_Oh, man, what a moment to have a swelling nose!_

_**Way to represent, Hitomi! **_Rutilus cheered. _**This is exciting! They are talking about **__me__**!**_

_Well, it is your __**power**__, Rutilus. What did you expect?_

The bird-man finally seemed to get his voice back as he said, "You _do_ know that she will be tested for such a declaration, Sir Balgus. And it might not go over well, especially with her physical traits. A pilot has not been chosen fo-"

"For almost a century, yes, yes…" the old man waved his ashy hand with unimportance. "Does she have clearance?"

Both soldiers glanced at each other briefly and nodded together. Holding out the sword, the bird-man gave it to her with a smile. At least, she thought it was a smile through that beak.

"Good luck to you, little lady," he said softly. Straightening on his horse, he announced "I will fly before you both and announce to Lady Millerna of your arrival. She should meet you at the gate."

"Wonderful." Balgus rumbled politely. "That would be very helpful."

"What of the pathway security?" The white haired man asked worriedly. He lifted himself back onto his horse with such grace, Hitomi stared in awe. "There will be only one of us, then?"

"It will only take ten minutes flat for the journey, Aleg." Natal replied reassuringly to his friend. "You keep those sharp ears ready while I'm gone. And take care of Brittany."

"Alright," The pointed eared man agreed sulking. "Your horse only minds you though…"

"So," Balgus interrupted slightly, obviously annoyed at the conversation. "We are continuing. Thank you for your clearance." He nudged his mare and Hitomi did the same to Rederic.

A supreme relief filled her heart. She was entering Fanelia!

"Farewell, Sir Balgus. Good luck again, Lady Hospeslander." Natal called cheerfully. He dismounted from Brittany and unbuttoned his colorful shirt.

"That bird-man… what is he, Balgus?" Hitomi asked wonderingly as she glanced back at the two soldiers. She gasped as unexpected wings spread lusciously out of Natal's back.

"He is from the bird clan. Natal has been a trusted friend of the royal house for many years. He has served numerous positions in the palace as well as on the battle field. Any confirmation of his is easily trusted. It was actually a blessing he was here to meet us."

"And…" Hitomi started and sighed. Her thoughts flowed heavily in her mind.

"And what, brat?" The old man snapped.

"It's just… I have Zaibach traits. I… I never realized. My mom came from some country in the north and was brought to Hospesland by my father. Dad never said anything about her except that I was her spitting image. She came from Zaibach, didn't she…?" Hitomi didn't recognize she had whispered the words until the old man spoke once more.

"You cannot let out outside appearances keep you from gaining the respect you deserve. Though Fanelia is full of diverse people living together in harmony… your characteristic red hair and green eyes will be horribly prejudiced against. You are about to enter a world of hatred and fear. And it is this reason that you must display your power to the fullest, Kanzaki. Show them all that strength and stubborn will I saw this morning and none of them can touch you. You have that power, now prove your worth. Lord Van will also help you be accepted here. The people of this country love him dearly and will believe his word. He will protect you."

"I'm glad." She whispered feeling slightly relieved. "I hope he comes soon."

"Me too." The old man glanced back at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

A sudden frightening expression hit his face. Hitomi stared in shock at the instant change of his facial features.

"YOU IDIOT GIRL!" He roared bearishly, his teeth clenched in anger and frustration.

"What?!" Hitomi cried defensively.

"YOU ARE STILL WEARING THE ROYAL CLOAK!"

Gasping, her heart dropped in panic as she immediately reached up to unclasp the cloak at once. Pulling it off her shoulders, she instantly felt a cold chill hit her neck and back.

"I'm sorry!" She cried trying to fold it carefully. "I forgot to take it off!"

"Oh, no!" The old man slapped his burnt forehead with a charred hand.

"Do you think they saw?" Hitomi asked worriedly. "I mean, if anyone notices me with the cloak…"

"They'll think you're Lord Van's bloody fiancée!" Balgus finished her sentence with a loud snarl. "How could this happen? What are we going to do if they did notice?"

"Kill them both and hide their bodies?" Hitomi suggested jokingly.

Balgus was not amused.

"I told you not to wear that cloak once we enter Fanelia! Do you want to shame the Fanelian name?! This is terrible!"

"You didn't remember either, old man!" the green eyed girl growled back. "We are both to blame!"

He grumbled slightly, but had no reply.

Feeling the smooth fabric in her hands, she glanced forward quickly to check on Balgus and brought the black cloak to her nose. Hitomi let the wild smell fill her sore nostrils at once and bring comfort back to her heart.

She would dearly miss this cloak once she gave it back to Van. Sighing, Hitomi found herself slightly wishing that he _would_ give it to her… just so she wouldn't have to part with it.

"Get that royal garment off your bloody face!" The familiar growl rang in her ears. "Hide it somewhere, brat! I can't have you dishonoring Fanelia before you are even there!"

* * *

**She got her name back! YAY! I originally wasn't going to do that, but then I got to thinking how poor Hitomi was being called Utpote forever! And I got done writing how she totally fried Balgus to a crisp. I had to do it. lol!**

**One thing I've got to say, Van's cloak is gonna be an interesting. I'm so ready to write about it. It is gonna be insane! **

**Sorry there wasn't much development. Atleast she is sort of in Fanelia. I had originally planned her to meet Millerna at the gate; however, I was reading over the outline and it was going to take forever. So that is the next chapter. Hitomi in Fanelia! How exciting! **

**Celena, Allen, and Chid are all brother and sister. It would just be too weird to have Chid as Allen's son. I like him as his brother. He's cute!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! The next update shouldn't be too much longer.**

**Oh and I plan to post a playlist soon of songs I found that match my story. I will probably post that with the second to last chapter. These songs are awesome and have basically been with me since the beginning of writing this story. **

**Well, read and review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Until next time, **

**Blue...**


	25. Chapter 25: The Fateful Meeting

**Yes, I am alive. And yes I did make this extra long so that people will forgive me. I'm sooo sorry about the wait on this. I know I say this almost every time. But it's here now, so you can just stop reading my apology and have fun reading something enjoyable!**

**I also put a surprise for you all! One of the reasons this thing is so darn long! **

**Happy reading, my lovelies!**

* * *

"You caaame!" an elated voice rang out as Van brushed the entrance fabric aside from the medical tent. The mahogany eyed man sighed with relief and felt his tension ease faintly as he caught the familiar sight of his green friend and fellow vehotus.

Gadeth sat on the ground with his legs characteristically spread in front of him and chewed happily on what seemed to be a brown plant root with an absurd grin. His wounded shoulder wrapped in a sling, his dark eyes twinkled with a strange light as he reclined on a small ground cot. All around him, healers bustled back and forth within the huge tent, tending to other patients that lay on small floor mats lined throughout the entire area.

Making his way over to Gadeth's sprawled position, several men near the door noticed Van's presence.

"All hail the Mighty King!" One of them called loudly. Instantly, the room was filled with roars of Van's praise. Throughout the vast tent, men even in the back if the room craned their necks to catch a glimpse of their king.

Scratching the back of his head meekly, Van smiled lightly and placed a strong arm across his chest in the regal manner of respect as he walked around the cots. Most of the wounded, the ones with arms still attached, copied his salute and continued to sing his praises. Healers tried to calm the uproar, but that only made the men sing louder.

"Good to see you looking so well, Gadeth." Van called through the gale as he came closer. Noticing his voice was still somewhat tight, the king cleared his throat and continued with a more cheerful tone, "How are you feeling?"

"Noo pain at all, I tell yooou! These healers are waaay underpaaaid." The green man waved his free arm ecstatically in the air to emphasize his happiness as the root stuck idiotically out of one corner of his mouth. Frowning with wonder, Van noticed how the green man's pupils were dilated and slightly crossed. One doctor behind his head clicked his tongue impatiently at Gadeth's movements and muttered something like, "Going to open that wound up again, the fool…"

"Have you everrr heard of this plaaant c-called carotic?" Gadeth continued completely oblivious to the disapproving frowns around him. He pulled the root out of his mouth and seemed to examine it with great interest.

"It completely toook all the pain aaaway. I actually haven't felt this gooood in a long time. I mean, I'm always haaappy and everything, but I'm seriously extremellly haappy! Like I could huuug everyone in this camp right nooow! Everything just sooo wonderful! Life is greaaat!"

Feeling someone approach behind his shoulder, Van glanced back just in time to see Dryden cock an eyebrow at his friend as he walked up. The brown haired man clicked his tongue and call out, "Uh, I think you've had enough of the 'happy plant juice' for now, Gadeth." Dropping his voice, he whispered to Van, "Almost ten minutes after he got that root, he started proposing marriage to all the nurses. When I left, he had moved on to the male healers."

"They weren't male!" Gadeth called insanely loud. "They just needed to shaaave!"

Men around him cackled with laughter.

"I've been looking for you, Lord Van. I need to speak with you…" Dryden's voice was strained as they both watched a healer tried to grab the root from Gadeth's outstretched palm. Loud objections filled the area as the green man tug ferociously for his plant. The healer gritted his teeth and pulled harder.

"Can we walk outside?" Dryden asked softly, still watching Gadeth. The mahogany eyed man nodded slowly and sighed deeply. The feeling of tension that had been momentary forgotten clamped onto Van's shoulders once more.

_Dilandau… _

"I'll be right back, Gadeth," The long, brown-hair man shouted over the noise that had escalated.

The men were chanting Gadeth's name so loud that there was no way he could have heard anyway.

Shaking his head in tired amazement at the green man's surprising energy, Dryden led the way to the exit. Once Van had pulled back the entrance curtain and stepped out into daylight, he noticed the brown haired man had turned to face him and was now playing with some of his curly hair.

The rambunctious noise could still be heard easily from outside the tent. It sounded as though Gadeth was still putting up a good fight for his precious carotic plant.

There was a silence between them as Van fixed his eyes on the nervous man in front of him.

"Lo-Lord Van," Dryden finally said with a small stutter. He lowered his brown eyes and studied the ground with an unreadable expression.

"What is it, Dryden?" Van asked concerned. He had never seen the man act this serious before.

Breathing in deeply, Dryden seemed to steady his voice. "I… I promise I didn't know about Dilandau's ambush."

He said all this in a rush. The shame and guilt was present in his voice.

"I know this." Van confirmed gently. "So what is the problem?"

The brown haired man shook his head and muttered, "That's not it. Had I known…- no, _I should have known_ that he… that I… I'm so sorry, Lord Van. I… feel as though I don't deserve to be in this vehotus anymore."

He hung his head, brown locks falling over his blades of blood stained armor that he had yet to take off from the battle. Van felt confused.

"Why? What has made you believe you are not worthy?

"I didn't even sense the Zaibach forces ambushing me. Gadeth saved my life by coming to my side. I just… can't help but feel he might have done more good by going to Dilandau side instead of mine… I feel so… worthless… What good am I if I need protecting? What kind of leader does that make me?"

There was a silence as Van soaked in his guilt ridden words. Dryden kept his sad eyes on his feet, almost as if he was waiting for a harsh blow to come crashing down. The noise in the medical tent had become very spirited. Whatever Gadeth was doing in there, he was currently entertaining everyone.

Finally, the ebony haired man took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "Gadeth made his choice and it was to protect you. Though the man acts like a fool, I will give him some credit. He possesses supreme logical judgment in tough situations. He knew that Dilandau was too far away for him to make it in time. From his position, he must have known that you were one that could be saved. And so, Gadeth made the choice. None of you are to blame for Dilandau's death."

Dryden lifted his eyes and muttered, "I still feel like I could have done more-"

"Tell me what more you could have done, Dryden!? I hear you protected your sector well once Gadeth was down. I even listened to the men talking of how you led your quadrant plus his infantry against the entire ambush. That was double of what I assigned for you! If you blame yourself for anything, at least keep that amazing feat in mind."

Dryden shook his head in protest. "It really wasn't anything… I really should have-"

Van raised his chin and gave the brown haired man a hard stare.

"As your king and leader, I will not have you talking about yourself this way anymore. You didn't know this would happen. Neither did I. That makes me just as responsible as you, if not more so because I am the one who put Dilandau in that position. You are a good man and a good member of this team."

The ebony haired man's voice grew hardened as he whispered shakily, "_Remember this:_ _I will never accept any type of resignation from you as long as you still breathe for Fanelia_. _Got it?_"

The brown haired man nodded quickly just a loud shout followed by cackling came from inside the tent beside them. Taking slow strides away from the medical tent, the ebony haired man motioned Dryden to follow him. Keeping his mahogany eyes on the sunny sky, Van spoke with quiet strength in his voice.

"There's no stopping death. I've learned this long ago. I lost all my family. My mother, my father and now Dilandau… they all have departed this world without me. You - my vehotus - are all I have left to keep me going. I can't let you go. You have become apart of my family." Glancing in Dryden's tight brown eyes, Van continued tenderly, "You may blame yourself for what happened to Dilandau, but you must realize who the true murderers are, Dryden. We fight in this battle to protect our lands, our loved ones, and our pride. Yes, there will be casualties and mourning. It is what comes with war."

Van stopped walking. Breathing in deeply, he turned to face Dryden with determined eyes. "You know who the real enemy is, Dryden. Zaibach is the force behind all our suffering. This anger you feel towards yourself? Let it become your fuel and drive you to destroy our enemies." Van clasped his hand on Dryden's armored shoulder. "If you feel as though you didn't live up to your expectations as a man and soldier don't let that bring you down. Take the anger and frustration you feel and let it build you up into the formidable opponent I know you are. And I should know: I picked _you_ to join my elite group. You have a good head and a good heart. Don't loose sight of your pride just because of death. Let it be your guide."

Dropping his hand, Van smiled at his curly headed friend. "Now, I wish to see Dilandau's body. I heard he is laying further west."

"Y-yes, sir," Dryden's eyes were brightening, but immediately turned to guilt and grief at the mention of Dilandau's name. "He's on the opposite side of the camp. Walk through the site and you'll see a long pathway. Dilandau's to the left of the path in a brown tent."

Clasping his shoulder one more time, the ebony haired man gave him one more encouraging look before departing for Dilandau.

Passing through the noisy camp with minor problems – His men insisted on singing his praises whenever he was in sight- Van finally broke away from the rambunctious resonance to follow down a long dirt road Dryden had spoken of. The clouds had gathered together over the lonely walkway, blocking even the morning sun's cheerful rays. A clear chill ran down the black haired man's back as he entered the glooming darkness. Nearing the middle of the path, a brown tent came quickly into view causing a jolt of nausea to fill the man's stomach. Clenching his tan fists, he steadied himself while a quiet wind blew softly on the lonely tent flaps.

Clawing branches of the trees surrounded the lonely tent. The quiet stillness of the wind made almost the thought of entering the tent unbearable. Through the hush, Van felt as though the world around him was pressing in at all sides. His ears filled with a silence so deafening it made the crunch of his feet on the gravel hard to bear.

Van swallowed the thick, sour knot in his throat as he forced his booted feet to step closer to the ominous tent. Only two soldiers stood before its entrance, both saluting Van respectfully as he approached the curtain door. Breathing deeply, he brushed the fabric aside and took a step into the dark room.

Unlike the warm, happy medical room, it was an eerie cold. The air stood still, almost as if respectfully grieving for the body that now lay in plain sight. Mahogany eyes resting immediately upon the life-less corpse, Van stared blankly as all his thoughts were wiped clear from his mind.

Set in the middle of the room, the bed on which the body laid on seemed dull and flat. Through the stillness, Van unwillingly stepped closer, braving the chills of sorrow that were threatening to break free from his chest.

Silver hair spread like a halo around a pale face. The distinctive features of his closest friend caused Van to take a sharp breath and bile to rise sourly in his throat. Closing his dark eyes for a moment to steady himself, the ebony haired man opened them reluctantly after several minutes.

Back arched unnaturally against his thick armor, his pale veined hands seemed to claw for life even in death. Dried blood ran streaks on his contorted face from his eyes, nose and mouth while a stained red tongue lay flopped to one side of his dry, caked lips. Dilandau's once white teeth were reduced to scarlet tarnish as though blood had filled every crevice in his skin. Bloodshot silver eyes pierced the fabric ceiling, forever staring in the painful agony of his last moments of life.

"How could anyone…?" Van whispered shakily, unable to finish the question that rolled in his mind. His voice broke the mourning silence like a ripple on water. His entire body trembled with the strange quiet. "Why did it happen like this, Dilandau? You were like a brother to me. My only brother…"

An unexpected drop of water fell upon the corpse's pale, veined arm. Letting out a shuttering breath, Van finally realized that it was his own tears. Lifting his arm, the king wiped his face with a tan hand and straightened his facial features to one of complete determination.

"I have to be strong, my friend." He whispered to the corpse. "I will mourn you when I have the chance. However, right now… I have to be strong. I have to be a pillar for everyone. I wish I didn't. I wish I could cry… but I can't…"

Stopping his explanation to shove the burning from his mahogany eyes, he placed his trembling hand upon the arm where the tear had fallen. The unexpected cold skin made the hair on Van's neck stand on end.

"I'll miss you… my brother…"

_**

* * *

**_

I don't see any problem with stuffing it up your shirt. Sure you'll look fat, but all you have to do is wait for Van to come back to give it to him. He's the one you want to impress anyway, so what's the problem?

_I don't want to look __**fat**__! Especially in front of the Fanelian people! What will they say about me in the streets?! _The redhead huffed and crossed her arms self-consciously under her chest. Van's smooth cloak flapped happily in the breeze in her hand; almost as if enjoying the predicament it was putting its current mistress through.

_**Why don't you just make it disappear like your sword? That might work!**_

_I don't know… I guess I could try that._

_**You can do it. It will be fine!**_

Gently clutching onto the creamy, dark fabric, Hitomi brought Van's cloak close to her chest and closed her green eyes. Several moments passed in which the auburn haired girl rubbed the smooth cloak between her rough fingers ponderingly.

_I summon my sword with just a simple thought. I send it back by letting go of the handle and willing the power back through my arm. Since it's not mine, I wonder if that will work. Van didn't necessarily __**give **__it to me. But if I concentrate like my sword… it can't be too hard, can it…? And it is such a nice cloak. Why do I have to send it away now? I can't even see the Fanelian gate. But if Balgus turns around and sees it still in sight-_

_**For the love of Gaea, just do it already!**_

_I will! Hold on! _Hitomi clutched the fabric tighter to her.

_**I can't believe this!**_ Rutilus cried incredulously._** It's a **__cloak__**, Hitomi! Stop saying goodbye and do it!**_

Hitomi felt her cheeks grow hot. _I'll have you know this cloak has been with me for awhile! So what if I've grown slightly attached to it!? How would you know how I feel anyway!?_

"_**Grown slightly attached" is a major understatement, my dear! It's a cloak, not a security blanket! Just let it go! And I'm Rutilus, my dear! I know everything!**_

_Then tell me this, all-knowing Rutilus! What if it doesn't come back!? I mean, it's not really my cloak to send away… What if I send it somewhere where I can't retrieve it? What if I make Van's cloak disappear FOREVER!?_ Shuddering at the thought, Hitomi wrapped her arms protectively around it.

_**Okay, stop the overreaction and listen to yourself. If you don't want to try the whole "make it disappear" plan than stuff it up your shirt like I said!**_

_But I told you! I don't want to look fat! _

_**Then try sending it away and stop complaining!**_

_Alright, FINE! I'll try it!_

With a deep breath, Hitomi closed her eyes and felt her power jump out of her core immediately. Holding out the cloak with her left hand, she grasped it away from her body and felt the fabric catch in the breeze.

_**Why are you taking your power out!? You want to put the cloak away, not summon it!**_

_I don't know what else to do! I'm going to pull my power out, cover the cloak with my vox, and then rush it back in. Maybe that will do it. Besides, you don't seem to have any good ideas. Do you think there are any protection spells on this garment or something…?_

_**It should be alright. You've used magic with it on before. Why would it repel you now?**_

_Good point._

The hot vox raced down her left arm and enveloped in her hand. Opening her slightly golden eyes, Hitomi watched as her fist shimmered with a golden hue. Breathing in deeply through her sore nostrils, she pushed her power harder –out of her pores and into the cloak itself. A glittering golden light began to spread slowly, filling each crease and crevice of the billowing cloak in its strange liquid power.

But then, as the illuminating fluid passed over the red design on the hem…

_**BOOM!**_

Hitomi screamed loudly as an unexpected red explosion blasted from the cloak and repelled her power. Instinct kept her fist tightly clasped to the flaming red fabric as the cloak swirled in the golden rush of her vox. The terrible flare caused Rederic to rear with fright, but thankfully not to run. Grasping tightly onto his barrel with her tired knees, Hitomi cringed in pain as the golden power sucked its way instantaneously back into her arm and recoiled into her core once more. Her arm and chest hurt from the scorching lava of her vox, she clutched Rederic's glittering mane with her other hand until her pain subsided slightly.

"_**Bleeeggghhh!!"**_

Hardly noticing the old man's screaming in front of her as he tried to calm his own mare, the now green eyed girl blinked at the haze of fog clouding her vision. She rested her head on Rederic's soft coat as her heart pounded unnaturally fast.

_What in Law was that!? _

_**Wow…**_ The River sounded as shocked as Hitomi was. _**That was… unexpected.**_

_You think! _She shouted sarcastically, wincing as her own thoughts sent aches through her head. _What a great idea, Rutilus! Van's cloak exploded!_

_**The cloak is fine though! And how was I supposed to know it had that powerful of protection spells?!**_

_Maybe because you are an "ALL-KNOWING RIVER SPIRIT"! _The green eyed girl roared back.

_**You don't have to yell at me like that… **_Rutilus muttered darkly.

"What in Law was that!?" The old man roared once his mare had settled somewhat. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Turning his burnt head to glare murderously at her, Hitomi lifted her throbbing skull off Rederic's neck to peak meekly at his rage.

"I… tried to make Van's cloak disappear…" Hitomi admitted in a small voice, feeling stupid for even trying. Of course the red pattern meant something! The green eyed girl had thought it was just decoration! How could she have been so stupid to think something like that?!

_**I'm never going to live this down, am I?**_ Rutilus groaned shamefully.

_I'm basically going to hold this over your head till the day I die. _

"You WHAT!?" The old man bellowed. "How could you do such a thing?! You can't use your power against an _enchanted object!_ Especially one that belongs to the king! What were you thinking, you idiot?!"

Clicking his heals into his startled mare's side, the horse trotted nervously over to Hitomi. As he neared, Balgus snatched the cloak away from the green eyed girl's clenched fist.

"It wasn't me!" Hitomi cried, jumping to her own defense. She felt Rutilus sink with humiliation in her mind. "It was Rutilus! She told me to!"

Balgus gave her a familiar bearish roar. The scars around his eyes turned to deep lines.

"How dare you blame your dense thought process on a celestial being? How dare you soil The Mighty River's name with your ridiculous, nonsensical, ill-mannered-"

"But it-"

His head seemed to swell with a terrifying wrath. In company with his burns, he looked quite frightening.

"**NO BUTS**!" He hollered so loudly the very atmosphere echoed with the words. In his blinding anger, he chunked the cloak back into her angry-red face. "**I refuse to tolerate you using the respectable River for a scapegoat in your own senselessness**! **You must learn to take care of your own problems and not blame them on other-**"

_**I'm so sorry, Hitomi… **_The River whispered shamefully. _**I really didn't know.**_

_Bah, let him rant. You were only trying to help. _Hitomi growled, knowing the River didn't mean anything by it. Gathering Van's cloak protectively in her arms once more, she sighed deeply and tuned the old man out._ I've gotten used to him treating me like dung on his shoe anyway, Rutilus. Don't be upset. _

_**I'm still sorry though. **_

_Well, on the bright side, we know not to do that in the future. _Hitomi rubbed her sore arm with her right hand –which burned from reminisce of her vox magic – and snuggled the cloak to her chest with the other. Absentmindedly feeling the fabric, she said, _I don't blame the cloak. It was protecting itself. _

_**Oh, what a relief. I'm so happy to know you still love the cloak as obsessively as you always did. **_

Ignoring the River's comment, the redhead chewed her lip wonderingly. _Where am I going to put this thing…?_

"-**tuning me out, I see!**"

"No, Balgus," The green eyed girl answered monotonously, not even caring what he was saying at all. "You are absolutely right. I cannot blame anyone for my own mistakes. I apologize and will now find a place to put Van's cloak without anymore disturbance for you."

"Hmph…" The old man grumbled, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he bent his gray-ashy head and coughed roughly in his hand. Turning his horse with a flick of chestnut mane, he grumbled inaudibly in-between coughs from the front.

Watching his horse began to trot once more, Hitomi's mind suddenly clicked with an idea!

_Maybe, I can sit on it!_

_**What? **_Rutilus asked wonderingly. _**Sit on what now?**_

_Van's cloak, of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!_

_**Because it's almost as stupid as my idea? **_The River injected helpfully. _**And yeah… this will go supremely well with Balgus. Let's just sit on the reigning king's royal cloak after making it explode with red flames… brilliant.**_

_It's not my fault that it exploded. And besides, it's just to cover it up. I'll fold it to look like a blanket to protect Rederic's back and keep the red design hidden within the creases. _

To prove her point, the green eyed girl gathered the silky fabric and folded it neatly into fourths. Lifting herself slightly off Rederic –who let out a slight whicker of discomfort – she draped it across his shimmering back between her legs and sat back down with a plop.

_See? No one will know. _

The River let out an exasperated snort. _**Yeah, that's great and all, but what if Balgus notices? You'll be so dead…**_

_That's were you come in… _Hitomi muttered roguishly.

_**Me? What can I do? **_

_Force their eyes away from the cloak's location! Anytime someone wants look at Rederic, just repel their gaze away from… you know…_

_**Your crotch?**_

Hitomi's face burned horribly. _I wasn't going to say that, Rutilus. That's such a vulgar word._

_**Fine, fine! I was only trying to help.**_

_I was going to say "Rederic's back"._

_**That's basically your crotch… **_The River muttered bitterly. W_**hat are you going to do when you have to get rid of Rederic? He's going to disappear and you will still have the cloak to deal with.**_

The green eyed girl sighed tiredly, not really know how to answer.

_I guess… I'll just roll it under my arm. As long as Van's scarlet design isn't showing and you keep everyone's eyes from shifting to it, the cloak should go unnoticed, right? _

_**I think it is safer to keep it out of sight. Even if you do look fat riding to the castle, at least you can be miraculously thin once you have time to stash the cloak somewhere.**_

_Why should it be a problem if you hide it?_

_**Even though they won't see it, people will see you holding something! You'll still look strange. But if this is what you want…**_

Hitomi waved her hand in the air. _It's going to be fine. Seriously, Rutilus, the cloak won't be seen. I mean, no one realized it was even on me. _

_**You don't know that for sure… **_Rutilus muttered quietly. Unfortunately, Hitomi wasn't listening as she grinned confidently through her sore nose. Now that her "problems" with the cloak seemed relatively solved, the redhead felt the full loveliness of the weather hit her.

The green fields filled themselves with the gentle caress of the wind. Rolling, white clouds blanketed the heavens. The sound of rustling grass set her mind at contentment that she didn't know possible. Breathing in deeply, the breeze brushed her longish red locks.

This had been the best weather Hitomi had seen in a long time.

The green eyed girl flashed her gaze past the old man's slumped back to the upcoming gates of Fanelia.

Her new home.

_And besides, _Hitomi continued smugly after a few minutes, _whatever I have to deal with in Fanelia can't be as bad as the desert I was just in. I mean, look at this weather. How can the people not be nice here?_

_**Hmmm… **_The River let out thoughtfully. _**I, on the other hand, am not so optimistic about the Fanelians, Hitomi.**_

_You're thinking about the whole…situation with… _She faltered slightly as she remembered, her grin slipping off her face.

_**You looking exactly like a Zaibachian? **_Rutilus injected helpfully.

Disturbed silence from the redhead answered the River's question perfectly.

_**It is a problem, **_Rutilus sighed.

_I think I've been avoiding talking about this since I learned about it. I mean… traits from Zaibach! Who knew? Well, except for you obviously. _

_**True. I do know your past. I have been with your family for many years. I chose not to tell you, but to let you find out on your own. Just because I am with you always doesn't mean I'm going to spill the beans on everything. Plus, even if you aren't accepted by Fanelia, you'll always have me! I think you are beautiful!**_

_Thanks, Rutilus, _The green eyed girl smiled sadly. _I appreciate that._

_**It's the truth. But who knows, maybe we are making a big deal out of nothing. You're first impression won't last forever! **_

_But that's just it. It is the first impression that's most important! The Fanelian people will spread word on the streets of the crazy, green-eyed, redhead that claims to be the savior of their country!_ A mild annoyance filled Hitomi's heart at that thought. _Their prejudice convictions are not fair, Rutilus! It's not my fault I have such a background! I can't help who my ancestors are! That's just who I am! And because of them I have you! My mother wore you before I did and only you know who did before her! You were in my family! Their legendary River Spirit was __**in my family!**__ And now… here I am, leaving the comforts of my own country, to save them! How can this happen? How can someone judge another without even knowing their intentions or personality?_

_**You'll have Van. He obviously doesn't mind how you look.**_

_You're just trying to make me feel better. It's a wonder Van didn't leave me in Hospesland after he found out that I look like his mortal enemies... _

An unexpected pressure filled Hitomi's sore mind as the River's anger flared within her head.

_**I will not allow this to continue. **_

The demanding authority of Rutilus' voice sent piercing lines of pain down the green eyed girl's spine. She grabbed her head in her hands as the River continued:

_**I chose you. Not anyone else. You. They will accept it once they realize you are all they have to survive on. Van saw this when he was sent to get you. He was called to you, just as you were called to him. And you understood this when you accepted his hand and followed him. I remember your thoughts from the day before he came, Hitomi. You knew you were made for something more extraordinary than the life Hospesland had given you. That is why he gave you his hand and you took it. And that is why you are here now. You may find hostility here. But Van will never turn you away. It is against his very nature to do so. You two are tied by fate. And it is by fate that you will love… and name you're first born girl after me!!**_

The sudden switch of pounding seriousness to cheerful happiness left Hitomi in a slight daze. Her head felt light after the heavy weight on her brain from the River's lecture. She slipped slightly on the silky cloak as it shifted on Rederic's glossy back.

_W-wait, wait, wait! _Putting a hand to her head, the redhead tried to make the green field stop swimming before her eyes._ But I thought you said that Van and I weren't influenced by your love for Escaflowne? _

_**I'm just being silly, Hitomi. Lighten up.**_

_Li-Lighten up! _Anger easily slipped through her dizzy demeanor. _You just yelled in my head! My __**sore**__ head for one! And you're telling __**me**__ to lighten up!?_

_**Yeah, I am! **_The River challenged. _**You needed to hear that, didn't you? I can see in your mind that you are relieved by my words!**_

_I am… _And she truly was. _You didn't have to do it so… harshly though. _

A small giggle filled her head. _**If I didn't, you would have bored me to tears with your nonsense talk about not being accepted. You'll be fine, little one. Watch it! Balgus is turning around!**_

Sucking in a nervous breath, Hitomi tensed as the old man shifted his pain filled body and turned to focus his beady eyes on hers.

"Utpo- Kanzaki," he corrected himself quickly, his voice sounding ashy. "Be on your guard. There is a vehotus member coming to greet us." His expression changed to satisfaction as he scanned for the missing cloak. "Good, I'm glad to see you've hidden the king's cloak so well and have stopped trying to make it self-destruct."

_Are you camouflaging it, Rutilus?_

_**Yep. Thank me later.**_

"A vehotus member? One of Van's elite?" Hitomi muttered wonderingly, feeling the fabric of Van's cloak beneath her bottom shift guiltily with Rederic's trotting pace. Glancing with conjecture over the old man's shoulder, her green eyes widened as they rested on the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

Blonde hair streaming out into the wind, a blue dress billowed out around the sides of a sturdy Palomino. Such a perfect picture of beauty almost made Hitomi sick with shame at her own appearance.

_When was the last time I had a bath? _

_**After General Chester's party, **_The River answered with a giggle, obviously enjoying the green eyed girl's predicament. _**Face it, Hitomi. You stink.**_

_Not something I need to hear at the moment, Rutilus. _She groaned. Glancing at her body for the first time in several days, Hitomi felt even more humiliation pile upon her shoulders. Her arms and legs were covered with sand. Reaching up, Hitomi shook out her red locks and watched in dismay as puffs of dirt fell into the air. _I will be so happy to get this layer of grime off! _

_**She's… not that pretty… **_Rutilus added helpfully. _**Once you get cleaned up, I'll make sure you are the belle of the ball! And don't worry about that bruise on your nose. I'm already working on getting that healed. It shouldn't swell too much and probably will be totally gone in three days maximum. **_

An overpowering relief joined Hitomi's high strung nerves.

_I might need that. Thank you, Rutilus. _She whispered gratefully.

_**Just doing my job, **_The River said happily. _**Gotta make sure you make a good impression on that king of yours. **_

For once, Hitomi didn't chide her for mentioning Van. It was the truth, after all.

Green eyes studying the picturesque woman galloping closer, Hitomi gasped slightly as her gaze caught something that made her want to vomit. Squatting more on Rederic's back, she realized the woman racing toward them had a black, billowing cloak.

Just like Van's…

Hearing her gasp, Balgus turned and saw her openmouthed stare.

His scowl deepened the lines on his face as he growled "I will not have idiocy be your first impression to any of the Vehotus members. Don't speak a word unless I tell you to, got that!?"

Immediately forgetting the approaching figure, Hitomi turned almost all her attention on the ugly old man in front of her.

"Excuse me?!" She cried incredulously, anger filling her for the first time since that morning. "I thought I had gained my name back!"

"Just because you got your name back doesn't mean you gained any wisdom, brat! Even the village simpleton can beat others with brute strength! And I have known you long enough to expect nothing but nonsense dribble to come vomiting forth anytime your trap is open!"

Hitomi opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Rutilus whispering a quick, _**Leave it!**_

"Just do as I say!" Balgus snapped harshly. A violent cough erupted from his throat and he bent his graying head into his thick arm.

Instantly forgetting her anger, the green eyed girl gazed at the old man with concern.

_Why must he act this way, Rutilus? I don't understand that man at all._

_**I think he's protecting you in a way, Hitomi, **_Rutilus calmly explained. _**I don't think even he knows how to explain his actions, but I'd take his advice for now. Since when as the old man led you astray? Besides, he wants you to make a good impression. How precious! **_

Hitomi snorted at her comment. _Yeah, I think you're right._

"Are you alright, Balgus?" Hitomi asked with unease once his coughing lessened.

"Just s-shut-up and s-sit still." He wheezed. "You will have enough problems than my h-health to deal with once we enter Fanelia!"

* * *

After visiting Dilandau's body, Van felt the urge to talk to one of the two individuals who had survived the Zaibach massacre. Hearing the conversation Allen and the soldier had outside his tent, he had learned that one of them had been found on the field crouched protectively over Dilandau's deformed figure. The other apparently was still lying unconscious from the attack. And, according to the healers, he wasn't going to be talking anytime soon.

Though the man had been mildly interrogated by Allen and Dryden, he had pleaded for mercy as if guilty of some crime and broke down crying. All in all, the situation felt odd. Why had he survived without any scratches or bruises, while piles and piles of good men lay in heaps about his feet with their hearts and brains crushed from the inside out? What was so important about this one man that had helped him live through such butchery?

When Van finally found the tent – after pushing his way through a crowd of cheering men – he stopped just outside the entrance and waited.

Waited for what? He didn't really know.

But suddenly, there was soft weeping from inside. A different type of sound that a man would make… it was almost like a child…

Frowning in confusion, Van lifted the entrance curtain immediately and heard a high pitched gasp.

A woman's voice!

Van was sure of it!

Rushing into the room immediately, Van let out a small yelp of shock as the lantern which hung on a peck in the right hand corner blew out and immediately enveloped him in blinding darkness.

"Uh… Who's there?" the ebony haired man faltered with a bewildered expression. Opening his core slightly, he rushed the power to his eyes, allowing him to see through the darkness. Studying every inch of the room, Van let out a frustrated sigh.

There was still no sign of the man or the girl.

"Is anyone in here?" He called one last time.

Hearing a strange quiet whisper, a man's voice suddenly sounded from right behind him. Letting out another shout of surprise, Van turned around instantly and opened his core on reflex. As his sword flashed beautifully in his hand, the man let out a bellow of fear and ran to the corner of the tent. The man curled in a fetal position as he sank to the ground with panic.

"D-d-don't hurt me, sir!" The man screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, my king! Please, don't slaughter me! Mercy!"

Cursing himself for stupidly summoning his sword, Van let it vanish into thin air and slowly approached the man. Rocking himself back and forth, the man almost looked insane. Taking the time to study him, the ebony haired man realized that he was very short. Had he stood, the man would have come to Van's chest. A dark helm covered his wide brow while a small beard could be seen around the man's chin. His puffy eyes could be seen even if Van had not invoked his night vision.

He must have been crying for hours.

"The sword is gone. I'm sorry for scaring you." Van gently reassured. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know your name."

The man continued to blubber thickly.

"Will you not identify yourself? What clan are you from?"

And still the man uttered no reply.

Van sighed and said smoothly, "We are leaving soon for Fanelia, sir. I will have my men escort you back to your village as soon as you tell us everything you remember about the ambush. If not, we are going to keep you in Escadallete under surveillance. I am sorry to hold you like this, but I _will_ figure out what happened to my men. This wasn't a normal attack, I understand that. There is more to it than meets the eye. You know what this is. I know you do. And for that, I must keep you close."

Van left the tent feeling utterly lost.

However, inside the tent, the man's pale, tear-stained skin shifted silently to orange once more.

* * *

Leaning nervously against the large, open Fanelian gate, Millerna drummed her slender fingers impatiently against the stone wall. With her other hand, she patted the neck of her strong palomino, which was stamping the ground nervously with his feet. Squinting in the mid-morning sun, the blonde drew her black hood over her blonde head. A small grin crept onto her beautiful face as she let her mind wander to the interesting discovery she had made only hours before…

"_The Pilot of Rutilus Flumen has arrived. Sir Balgus brings her now." Natal's deep voice announced loudly as he landed in front of Millerna in the courtyard with a flourish of wings. Bowing respectively, Natal added, "He has requested you meet him at the gate to escort her through the streets to the castle. There, you are to present her to her room and make her as comfortable as possible. I expect he wants her to be washed and dressed for The Royal Welcoming." _

"_I thought she wouldn't be able to make it for The Royal Welcoming tonight…" The blonde muttered curiously from her chair. "Balgus is very early on schedule. I never expected her to come right before the King is to arrive back. This is very…" Millerna searched for the right word, "… entertaining…" _

_A small smile slipped onto her smooth face. Obviously, the old man wouldn't have come back so quickly unless he was planning something… _

_Natal cleared his beaky throat. "Sir Balgus also seems to be badly burned. I suggest medical treatment the moment he comes within the castle grounds."_

"_Badly burned?!" Millerna repeated bewildered. Then he may have come back just for treatment of his wounds, she pondered. But who would inflict burns on an old man like him?_

_Unless… he tested the Pilot at the mountains… and she must have won!_

_A sudden excitement coursed through her veins. "Can you tell me what she looks like, Natal?"_

"_The Pilot?" He asked confused._

_Millerna rolled her beautiful eyes. "No, the other girl that was prophesied to save our country."_

_Cobalt eyes widening with understanding, the beaked man's feathered brow wrinkled with thought. "She is very quiet, my Lady. Sir Balgus did all the talking…"_

"_I'm not asking if she was quiet or not!" Millerna interrupted clicking her tongue impatiently. "I want to know about her!" _

"_What do you wish me to reply?" The bird-man asked in complete hopeless. _

"_What did she __**look **__like!? What was she wearing? Did she seem nervous at all? If she did say anything, what did she say and how did she say it? What was the biggest feature that struck you? Was she happy to be here? Does she seem dangerous at all? What was she riding on? And most importantly, did she show you anything to prove she was the Pilot?" _

_All this Millerna said in a huge rush. It was almost enough to make the bird-man start sweating._

"_She was able to summon up a sword of intricate beauty." The bird-man recalled, his eyes growing slightly hazy with memory or awe, Millerna couldn't tell which. "A decorative weaving polished the blade itself… almost as if it was carved by water. Light pink threads interwoven with gold... the golden handle's leather protector was just exquisite... and then there was the sharpness of the blade itself. Only a master could wield something so-"_

"_What __**else**__, Natal?" Millerna asked with amusement. _

"_Well, uh…" He thought for a moment and then muttered nervously, "She has red hair and green eyes…" _

"_And what else… Wait, what?" Millerna backtracked, shaking her head as if she heard something strange._

"_She has red hair… and green eyes." The bird-man repeated timidly._

_There was a long awkward silence between them in which Millerna almost forgot to blink._

"…_Really...?" She finally whispered, "From Zaibach...? I thought Lord Van had found her in Hospesland?"_

"_She is from Hospesland, my lady." Natal corrected. "The girl had the Zaibachian traits, but I can assure you she most certainly is not from the North. Her eyes were too gentle to originate from such a place. She had a glow about her. Something almost regal in the way she carried herself. She most likely had ancestors that escaped from the Northern Kingdom just as the old monarch line was assassinated and settled in the-"_

"_That explains why Lord Van was afraid to tell us what she looked like." Millerna interrupted, getting bored over the bird-man's vast historical knowledge. "Poor girl, she's going to have it rough here with the way she looks…" Glancing up at Natal sharply with her blue eyes, Millerna motioned to him impatiently. _

"_Well, continue. What was she riding?"_

"_She… was riding a big male horse. I honestly couldn't tell you the color for he was a lot like her summoned sword. Very unusual. It was almost as if his colors moved with the sunlight… just like water…"_

"_Water, huh." Millerna said thoughtfully._

_Natal strengthened his voice as he continued. "She was quiet and really said nothing at all. She wore the regular traveler's attire that Balgus requires of all trainees. Nothing out of the ordinary except for her summons."_

"_Just the traveler's attire?" She lifted an arched eyebrow wonderingly. "Balgus never gave her some protection besides those nasty rags he's always sewing?"_

"_Wait. She had a cloak on as well." Natal muttered as if suddenly remembering. "It was deep black… much like yours, Lady Millerna." The bird-man began picking the feathers on his hand, as if he had said nothing important at all. _

_Blue eyes going as wide as they can go, the blonde swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat. Coughing, she asked in a raspy voice, "You're sure about this? She was wearing a black cloak?"_

_Natal shrugged irrelevantly. "She was indeed, Madam. A nice one. Why do you ask?"_

_Obviously, Natal was not one for local gossip._

"_It is of no importance." Millerna switched immediately to her regal manner. "Go back to your station at the mountain base, Natal. I will meet Balgus at the gate."_

Snapping out of her day-dream quickly, the palomino beside her gave a short whicker for attention. Smiling absentmindedly, Millerna stroked the horses nuzzle as she contemplated the situation.

If the Pilot had Van's cloak… what did that mean? Had he really given it to her? Or had he just lost it and she happened upon it? What if she stole it from him!?

Snorting under her breath at her ridiculous assumptions, Millerna shook her beautiful head and let her blue eyes drift back to the horizon.

_Red hair and green eyes…_ How ironic was it to have someone who originated from the enemy's country be the protector of Fanelia. Curiously, the blonde's eyes squinted into the sun's rays as a faint shadow of two figures came slowly into view.

Gasping with excitement, Millerna leaped onto her horse with surprising agility. The Palomino stamped his foot wonderingly at his mistress, but rushed into a gallop as she dug her heels into his side. Black cloak flying out behind her, her hood fell to let her streaming golden locks billow in the delightful breeze.

"Balgus!" she called happily, lifting a hand off her horse's mane to wave.

The blue eyed woman frowned suddenly as she watched the old man turn his head and mutter something to a little figure behind him. The person, who was obviously a girl, seemed angry and said something back. Squinting slightly, Millerna released her core a little and rushed the burning lavender to her strained eyes.

_This will help me see what she looks like! _She thought smugly and dug a little more in her core.

With the purple power covering her blue orbs, the blonde took one look at the small girl, gasped in pain, and blinked the power out of her eyes blindly.

"Oh Law, it's true…" She whispered with awe as she rubbed her slightly damaged pupils with a free hand. Immediately pushing the power back to her core, the blonde felt her excitement bubble over as she closed her eyes to clear the spots. Using her sleeve, Millerna wiped tears that streaked down her face. She arm trembled with strange weakness.

Pressing the power to her eyes usually helped Millerna focus on individual's from far away. Gadeth called this her "Hawk Eye" power for she seemed to be one of the few vehotus members who could withstand the burning pain in the eyes. Only Allen and King Van could do it.

But this girl… this most fascinating girl… as soon as Millerna had rushed the violet vox to her retinas and attempted to focus, everything turned bright gold. It was as if every particle of the figure's body was wrapped in angelic beauty. She – for it clearly was a girl – had drowned out even Balgus' huge form. The light had been so bright that tears of pain came pouring from the blonde's huge blue eyes.

_The Pilot… she truly was the Pilot…_

"Guess I'll have to see her when I meet her…" Millerna whispered mysteriously. Speeding up her Palomino's gallop, Millerna raced closer.

And finally, with distance closing, she was able to make out the girl's distinct features.

Unlike the majestic light that had glowed about her, she looked worn. A dark line ran down the bridge of her nose which looked unnaturally swollen. The skin on her face was clear and tan, obviously from traveling in the sun. Her heated conversation with Balgus seemed complete as she kept her eyes downcast onto her sparkling horse. Everything about the girl seemed so alien. Her manner, her short hairstyle, even the way she sat on her horse. The redness of her hair caught the sunlight's vibrant rays, reminding Millerna of the banners around the castle walls.

_Red hair… so it was true…_

Frowning slightly, Millerna's sharp blue eyes saw no cloak in site. _Darn that bird-man! _She cursed. _Making me all excited for nothing. _

"Balgus!" She called again with a huge smile, though her eyes still concentrated on the girl behind him. She loved the old man, no matter how much he denied her company. He was just so fun to annoy.

"Lady Millerna," His rough voice sounded good to her ears. She had missed him.

Pulling her eyes from the interesting girl, Millerna focused on Balgus for the first time since approaching closer.

"W-whoa!?" She gasped suddenly taking in Balgus' singed hair and burnt skin. "What happened to you, Balgy?"

She heard the girl snort behind him and whisper, "Balgy…"

The old man turned redder than his ruined skin and scowled.

"I tested her and she passed," he said simply.

"Tested? Wait… TESTED!?" Millerna shouted in shock. Balgus' scowl became more prominent as she leaned over to study the girl behind him with growing respect. "You mean… this young lady has won the last lesson in the mountains? She BEAT _you_? But I thought you just got her as a student. Doesn't she need to go through the training still?"

"She passed the basic training. She will be ready for one on one soon." The old man growled simply.

"So quickly…" The blonde whispered impressed.

The redhead lowered her face further, but the blonde could tell she was smiling slightly. To have lived the rock test with only a few days training… the feat had never been done before.

Not even by Van…

"She's the one that burned you?" Millerna giggled slightly at his red face. "You've gotten slow with the years, old man!"

"I said what I said! No need to mention it further!" Balgus snarled.

Millerna shook her head happily. "Nope! Gadeth and Dryden are going to hear about this!"

"Those two fools will be told no such thing!" Balgus growled at her, crossing his scorched arms.

Smiling brightly at his bitterness, Millerna spread her arms out wide and smiled brightly to the strange girl. She looked up into Millerna's kind eyes, her green ones spelling relief.

"Welcome to Fanelia, Pilot of Rutilus Flumen!"

* * *

The sheer size of the capital city hit Hitomi square in the face once the gates reached their normal size. After gazing at the gates from so far away for so long, she finally realized why she had been able to see them from such a distance. Rising high above any house or castle she had seen in Hospesland, the entrance to Escadallete was woven with intricate details of pass battles and heroic victories. Green eyes soaking in the patterns of history, Hitomi felt a kick in her stomach as she passed through the middle of the entryway. There, guarding either side of the walls was two of the biggest statues Hitomi had ever seen.

Standing tall with cape billowing in a carved breeze, the Guymelef statues seemed like they were shaped right from Hitomi's visions. Though their armored bodies were left unpainted and stood gray against the stone, the stone Guymelef on the right had a golden operating jewel painted on the left shoulder.

Turning her head quickly, the green eyed girl noticed the other's jewel was a vibrant pink.

Just like Hitomi's pendant.

_It's you and Escaflowne! My dream… from long ago! It looks exactly the same!_

The River snorted; _**Of course we look the same! We don't age or change! These statues were directed honor of Escaflowne and I. The gates were constructed after the Moloca Wars. They named this capital city after Escaflowne and his great power.**_

_What about you? Don't you get a city? _

_**I'm… not here all the time.**_ Rutilus' voice had a strange tone to it._** Escaflowne is more valued as a god here. He picks the next monarch for the throne. Meanwhile, I travel the world to find by next pilot. It's the curse that Law put on us both. We may only be together in times of war and death. And then, we are separated till we are needed again.**_

Feeling slightly sad for her friend, Hitomi knew she couldn't ask anymore of the River's past story at the moment. Reaching the main city, a nervous fear had filled her belly.

"This is town square. Most of the important shops are through these narrow streets. I would take them at a lope to get through it quicker, but there are always too many people for that kind of riding. We will have to settle for a light trot." Millerna's sweet voice came from in front.

"Look sharp, girl," Balgus growled from behind her. "Don't do anything stupid."

Knowing she would have retorted if she was in her right mind, the redhead kept quiet and felt the silence press in. The bustling city, which was filled with colorful shops and people as far as the sight could allow, was starting to get quiet with the entrance of Millerna and Balgus.

Hitomi had to remember to keep her mouth shut as she stared at the mixed, watching faces around her. Never in her life had she seen such a gigantic group of different cultures. Some had long ears, other had snouts and tails, others had horribly pale skin and thick grey fingernails. All the people were diverse and yet… how could they live together in harmony like this? Wasn't there a language barrier? Wasn't there prejudice? What if clans had disputes and rivalries? As a child, Hitomi had heard stories of the fierce wars between the Canine and Neko clans from her father. How did Fanelia accomplish something as wonderful as this kind of peace?

The city itself was beautiful. Escadallete was decorated almost as culturally diverse as its people. Thin fabric shops lined the narrow street, but wider, taller brick houses stood in the back. Colors of respectable clans were painted on doorframes and walls. Colorful signs and posters with goods for sale filled every space available. The smell felt fresh and alive intermixed with good food and spirits. Hitomi could have never dreamed up something as magnificent as this. There was a wild independence in the air that the redhead realized had never existed in Hospesland. The rules… the regulations… the dress-code… they didn't matter anymore.

Not that it was savage and lacked restriction. It was more of openness and a mind of nonconformity. Hitomi, remembering her rebellious days when she had first cut her hair, knew exactly what this feeling meant.

_Freedom._

However…

As she continued to study each face, she began to realize how truly quiet the market place was becoming. The stillness woke her to the fact that they weren't staring at Millerna and Balgus, but at _her_. Store keepers gaped out their windows as others had stopped their shopping completely and stood in the street in shock. Millerna maneuvered through their still forms as if there was nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Hitomi, however, felt the bitterness rise back into her stomach.

_Let the persecution begin. _She thought sourly.

She could almost hear their whispers of fear and outrage. It was probably one of the reasons Hitomi was sandwiched in-between Millerna and Balgus.

_For protection?_

_**Hey, I wouldn't want to go alone if I were you. Besides, Millerna appears to be on your side. She's pretty nice and doesn't seem to hate you like the rest of the city.**_

_Not helping, Rutilus._ The redhead scolded anxiously as she passed shops on the busy trading street._ I'll get used to this someday, right?_ Green eyes glancing fearfully at the different faces scowling at her, she tried to keep her gaze on Rederic's comforting furry ears.

_**They were going to look. You knew that. At least they aren't throwing rotten fruit or trying to kill you.**_

_Still not helping, Rutilus…_

Making sure that she was still breathing properly, Hitomi lifted her eyes only a fraction of a second and zoomed them back down.

_I can see it in their eyes. They feel betrayed that their leaders are letting in someone like me. They've even stopped what they are doing to stare at me. _

_**But you aren't from Zaibach. You must always remember, Hitomi, that you may look like the North, but you are my chosen one and therefore, you have the right to be here even more so then they do. So lift those eyes and show them the stubborn redhead that Balgus had to deal with.**_

_You know what? You're right! I do have cause to be here. And they cannot scare me away from my fate! _The green eyed girl nodded to steady herself and breathed deeply. _Here I go. _

Lifting her head suddenly, she held her green eyes forward and her red head high. Feeling her hair blow in the wind, Hitomi - though she was way from feeling confident - let a small, self-assured smile grace her lips. The change of her position caused gasps to come out from one side of the street and shocked muttering to come from another.

"Who is this, Sir Balgus?" A woman with pointy ears and black fur called out. "Why have you brought a redhead to our country? She will destroy us all! Traitors and Zaibach alike!"

Feeling dread fill her body and soul, the green eyed girl swallowed the knot in her throat as more people began their protest. She forced her head to stay put, but her face burned with shame and humiliation.

_Well, it was too good to be true to think that they wouldn't start rioting. _

_**At least you got this far before they started this nonsense. We should be near the castle grounds by now. You'll be fine. They just hate you for now. That will all change when they see how awesome you are in the trials.**_

_What an optimist…_

Just as more voices began to rise, an unexpected growl resounded behind Hitomi's red head.

"**Quiet, you silly she-wolf**!"

Hitomi gasped with the rest of the town as the wolf got miraculously quiet. The old man stopped his horse with a flick of mane and gave his best glare to everyone watching.

"All of your respect is demanded before this woman!" He roared, making a child in the back ally wail loudly. It's cries were the only sound breaking through the painful silence. "I will not tolerate ill-treatment of his Highnesses royal guest! Welcome her as one of your own, or leave Fanelia for the South! The king will not tolerate insubordinate subjects!"

Hitomi felt such warmth and admiration for the old man as people began to move again through the streets. Though the tension was still very presently in the air, the city went back to their duties once more.

_I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad Balgus has such a horrible, growling voice._

_**I hear ya!**_

"The castle isn't too much farther," Millerna called from the front. She kept her eyes forward, but the green eyed girl could tell she was angry at the people's reaction. "If you wish, it would be my pleasure to escort you to your chambers and have preparations for baths ready."

"That would be lovely, thank you!" Hitomi answered her feeling relieved. "I was hoping you would say that."

To the redhead's surprise, the blonde turned her beautiful head – her long curls flapping in the wind – and winked lightly. "My pleasure, Ms. Pilot."

"Oh, Hitomi," the redhead blurted out loudly before feeling a hard smack on her head from Balgus' hand.

"Don't be a heathen!" he breathed dangerously in her ear. "Are you wanting to shame me!?"

Mouthing a quick ouch and rubbing the sore spot on her head, she politely corrected, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, my lady."

"Millerna Aston, quite the pleasure to finally meet you. We've been waiting for you're arrival for some time now. Now once we reach the castle, I'll get you cleaned up as soon as possible. The Royal Welcoming is tonight."

* * *

Relief spilled over Hitomi's face as they passed through the final part of the market streets with hardly any problems at all. Large walls rose to meet them once more, this time, according to Millerna, they were the walls surrounding the king's palace. The stone barrier stood almost as tall as the gates outside Escadallete, with exquisite historical designs covering up and down the walls. Rederic's hoofs pounded loudly on the cobbled street, making the green eyed girl's stomach curl tight with fear and nausea.

This was it. She was finally entering Van's home.

However, as soon as the gates to his castle were visible, the green eyed girl began to feel horrible, sour bile fill her mouth and sting her throat. Wishing to spit, she knew she would just gain another slap from Balgus. Her head pounded and sweat seemed to pour unnecessarily on her forehead.

_Rederic is going to disappear soon_. She reminded Rutilus breathlessly. Her brain throbbed with dizzy fear. _As soon as we enter the gates, I want you to camouflage the cloak as best you can. I will carry it under my arm. It'll be okay, so don't panic._

_**I'm not panicking.**_

_I know that it's going to be tough and scary. I mean, come on! This is Van's cloak we are holding! If anyone found it on me, I'd be dead because Balgus would kill me! So, don't be nervous, okay?_

_**I'm not nervous.**_

_It is pretty scary too. So, let's not be scared at all!_

_**And once again, I'm not scared. Hitomi, will you calm down! You're heart is racing extremely fast. If you don't watch out, you will…**_

And with that, Hitomi's vision blurred and her stomach lurched as she felt herself slide smoothly off Rederic's shiny back. Hitting the stony ground on her side with a hard smack, the redhead only had enough sense to watch a certain black cloak fluttered to the floor beside her before she fell into complete darkness.

… _**pass out…**_

* * *

It had taken several stressful hours to pack up camp and ready the wounded homeward, so it was a big relief to be on the move back to Fanelia. Even the sky felt brighter and warmer on Van's tan skin. The breeze pleasantly brushed his ebony hair off his tense face.

_The battle is over and we won. _He reminded himself again. _We are all coming back heroes. _

So why did it feel like such a defeat?

His black horse whickered in concern, feeling the tense body of his master. Van reached down and patted the comforting animal with a gloved hand.

Resisting the urge to glance back at the coffin with the Fanelian flag draped across it, the ebony haired man closed his eyes with a sigh.

_Dilandau…_

"Your Highness," A deep voice sounded beneath him. Van opened his tired eyes and looked down. He caught the cobalt eyes of one of the bird-clan. His left wing had been damaged in the fight and was caught in a large sling made by the expert healers. Judging from his frowning, feathered face, the bird-man had been thinking hard for some time.

"Don't be distressed. This was a victory."

Many men heard the bird-man's deep statement. Turning to look at Van's reaction, some stared with wonder at what he might do.

"You are right." Van forced a smile on his mouth and watched the bird-man's face light up with his agreement. "This was a victory. And we will celebrate tonight at The Royal Welcoming."

Raising his voice, the ebony haired king called out loudly, "Tonight, let us feast for those we have lost and those we have saved! For we are Fanelia! And we have won the battle!"

A roaring cheer engulfed the crowd of men and smiles of joy filled almost every face.

Sweeping a glance around his men, Van caught Allen's eye from several yards away. The blonde man gave him a sad, one-sided smile before looking away. Behind him, Gadeth and Dryden were uncharacteristically silent and solemn. Looking back even further, Van noticed the survivor staying close to Dilandau's casket and muttering under his breath.

Focusing quickly on the coffin, Van heard the quiet mourning in his heart, but refused to heed it.

_You were right, Hitomi, _the ebony haired boy thought with a sigh. Remembering the vision she confessed to him while they were in the meadow, he clicked his tongue and whispered, "_You were right about everything. A coffin with the Fanelian flag covering it being carried into Fanelia… two banners – one a white tree and the other a red and white dragon – fighting each other. I kept my promise. The coffin wasn't for me…"_

Van let his mahogany eyes fill with the western sun. The bright golden light illuminated even the darkest places of the world. Breathing in deeply, Van wished he could feel her comforting presence again. Even in the darkest places of his heart… even when his country was in danger… even on the battle field… and even falling to his death… she had came to him. An angel…

Realizing that it was only several hours time before the gates to his country appeared before him, Van closed his eyes for a different reason now. Letting a small, real smile appear on his face for the first time that day…

He knew that meant _she _was closer as well…

* * *

"_Get her… chambers…!"_

"_Poor girl… fainted… must have… head hard…"_

Keeping her eyes closed, Hitomi let her mind float in and out with the different voices that surrounded her. She was warm and comfortable. It had been awhile since she had felt this way. What she wouldn't give to just drift off into oblivion…? But she knew there was something she had to worry about. It was extremely important…

A sudden vision of a fluttering black with tale-tell red designs hit her tired brain.

THE CLOAK!

Eyes springing open, Hitomi sat up immediately and gasped as her head shot with agony. Groaning, her vision blacked out as she felt an unexpected warm hand grab her shoulder and gently push her back down.

"Calm down, Lady Kanzaki. You fainted. I have had you placed in your chambers. The baths are ready when you are well enough to walk." The soft voice of Lady Millerna injected in her dazed brain. "It must have been all the stress. Everything's alright now."

Softly, she felt the older woman stroke her red hair with motherly fingers.

_Motherly… Hitomi hadn't thought of those words in a while. _

"Where is Balgus?" Hitomi croaked, keeping her eyes shut. "Is he trying to kill me yet?"

"He's in the baths. He carried you all the way here from the gates."

Opening her green eyes, she squinted with the light. Glancing around the room for the first time, her mouth dropped open at the spacious beauty of it all

Her bed, which was positioned against the back wall, was huge with a warm coverlet that was interwoven with red and gold threads. The intricate detailed design of the quilt almost made Hitomi cross-eyed. Running her gaze over the rest of the room, she spied several mahogany chests of drawers, a good sized wardrobe, and a matching vanity nearly the size of her old bedroom back at Prater. A large orange and burgundy carpet was spread fully on the floor and on the right hand side, a mighty fireplace roared in the pit. To her left, a giant open window with rich mahogany curtains streamed sunlight and warmth along with a cooling breeze. A tall, closed door stood on the opposite side.

All in all, Hitomi felt as though she had fallen into a fairyland.

"Like it?" Millerna grinned at her reaction.

"L-Like it?" Hitomi could barely get the words out. "I have never seen such a room in my entire existence."

"I'll tell Lord Van when he gets here." The blonde smiled as she continued to stroke Hitomi hair.

Oh, crap! Van's cloak!

The green eyed girl bit her lip, wondering if she should as her question.

_Rutilus?_ She called suddenly. _Where's Van's cloak?_

_**Your heart rate is back to normal and the dizziness appears to be gone. Except for some minor fatigue, I think you'll be alright for tonight. Your right hip is bruised where you landed on it, but it will be covered by a dress, so no one will tell. How disheartening to hear I've got to get this nose fixed before sunset. Why couldn't he come back tomorrow?**_

_I'm fine, Rutilus. Thanks for asking. But where's Van's cloak?_

_**I know you're okay! You're going to be meeting Van TONIGHT though! I've got to get you prepared.**_

"Tonight!?" Hitomi accidently said out loud. She instantly sat up once more and felt no pain. She silently thanked The River that all her wooziness was gone.

"What? What's wrong?" the blonde frowned. Then her perfect eyebrows cleared as she realized what the green eyed girl meant. "Ohhh, you mean The Royal Welcoming tonight. Like I said before, the soldiers will be returning shortly from battle. That's why I was hoping to get you cleaned and dressed as soon as possible for the banquet tonight. The king will be most pleased to find you have arrived so early."

_Where in Law's name is that darn cloak!? I have to give it back to him tonight! _

_**The blonde picked it up.**_ Rutilus answered nonchalantly._** She knows the secret.**_

Hitomi's eyes went wild. _SHE KNOWS!!_

_**It's all alright. She understands. Balgus had to tell her when the cloak dropped from your butt! I told you sitting on it was a bad idea! **_

_Yeah and so was making the cloak explode by trying to send it away!_

_**Still not letting me get away with that, are you?**_

_Not while I'm still breathing!_

"So, you know then…" Hitomi whispered, feeling slightly nervous. "About the…"

Millerna gave a surprised look and let one of her blue eyes fall into a solid wink. "Know what?" She asked feinting innocence.

Hitomi couldn't help but let a relieving smile fall onto her face.

Finally, there was someone on her side.

"The You-Know-What is currently hiding in a box underneath the third chest of drawers over there." The blonde pointed with her thumb and gave her another breath-taking smile. "I promised Balgus I wouldn't tell a soul, not that I would anyway. The old man explained everything. I know Van wouldn't have done something so rash if it wasn't urgent, but still, it was quite silly of him to leave such an important artifact behind."

"Did anyone see it?" Hitomi asked fearfully. "What if someone saw you with the cloak?"

"It will all be fine." The blonde reassured, though something was hidden within her blue eyes. Was she lying?

"Well, to the bath with you! It's right around the corner through the door. Can't miss it. It's the steaming one." Millerna laughed as she stood up and stretched. "I'll be here when you get back.

_Bath…_

That word was the best thing Hitomi had heard in a long time.

* * *

"Finally! Quick, quick! Get dressed!"

Having emerged refreshed and ready from the other room, the redhead stumbled into her chambers with a towel wrapped securely around her chest. A long happy sigh escaped her lips as she felt the cool breeze from the open window.

"No time! No time! Put this on and this on top!" Millerna screeched as she threw a pile of bloomers and petticoats over Hitomi's wet head. The girl gasped at the mountain of fabric that now covered her entire floor.

"What is this?" The green eyed girl asked curiously, poking her head out of the mass of white and holding up something that resembled a mini-skirt with elastic banding.

"You don't know? Oh! Of course, you don't _know!_" The blonde chided herself and snatched the underwear from Hitomi's grasp. "Myia, come help me dress her."

A small girl stepped out of a dark corner and smiled shyly. Her white skin looked like velvet as large, white ears stuck straight in the air from her long blonde hair. Her brown outfit fitted her gently, giving the girl a look of perfect peacefulness.

Noticing the girl for the first time, the redhead blinked stupidly and asked, "She's going to _dress_ me?"

"What?" Millerna's shout was muffled as she rummaged through the wardrobe. She didn't even bother looking up from her search. "The red or gold…?" She was muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, the miniature maid guided her softly with small hands, "Put this on, my Lady. No, no, the other one beside that… that's right and then, slip this on over that…"

Flushing with embarrassment and slowly letting her towel drop to the floor, the green eyed girl quickly got over her bashfulness as the maid emotionlessly instructed her on the different layers that came with formal wear.

"Definitely the gold one." Millerna called out from the closet after ten minutes of rummaging. "We need to restock this thing by tomorrow, Myia."

The girl bowed at the command and then resumed her instruction. Sighing with slight irritation, Hitomi realized that horrible dresses existed wherever she went.

There was no escaping the torture.

"Now, slip this part of the gown over your head like so, and you're done." The maid smiled beamed with pride. She maneuvered behind the redhead and pulled the fabric in place while lacing up a very long back. Tightly tying the strings with a strength Hitomi didn't know such a small girl could possess, she placed her hand on the small of Hitomi's back when she was done and pushed Hitomi gently to the large vanity. Interestingly enough, the redhead found that she could still breathe. Even through the tight laces.

"Now to fix your hair, my Lady." The girl smiled again. Though this time, she had a strange twinkle in her eye.

Glancing at the mirror, Hitomi almost gasped at her image.

This was _her_? It couldn't be…

The gold of the fabric shimmered beautifully with unknown sparkles as folds of fabric draped fittingly across her trim stomach and fell gracefully to the floor. The many petticoats flared the dress just perfectly to accentuate her petite form. Though Hitomi's chest had never been something to gloat about, the elastic band mini-skirt had done a good job at boosting up whatever she had. Studying herself with a kind of cold shock, a golden train followed Hitomi as she walked closer to the mirror to get a better look.

"I knew the gold would work." Millerna said proudly. "Miya, get to fixing that hair!"

* * *

Van loved this time of night. The crisp moon shined smiled brightly downward as the king reached the wonderful gates of Escadallete.

Upon entering the city, his eyes were greeted with the familiar sights of home. Large colorful lanterns were stringed above the streets and attached to the huge buildings that surrounded the area. The lights scaled down the market like ribbons of color. Everywhere his people lined the narrow pathways, giving huge cheers of welcome and thanksgiving for the army's return. Placing his arm across his chest in royal salute, Van smiled brightly at the happy people.

_But where was Millerna?_

Studying the crowd wonderingly, he knew she should have been at the gate to ride with them back to the castle.

"Have you seen Millerna?" Van called out to Allen loudly. The blonde man shook his head and frowned.

_Something was wrong…_

Turning back to the front, Van's eyes went wide as he saw three figures trotting to meet them through the cleared pathway. Immediately recognizing Millerna's blonde locks, Van felt a minor annoyance at her lack of timing.

"Finally!" He heard Allen shout. "She was probably fixing her hair or something, right Lord Van?"

But Van had not even heard a word Allen had said. His mahogany eyes had fallen upon the figure of Balgus who was riding beside Millerna. His mind clicked as he registered what exactly that meant…

If Balgus was here…?

Millerna and Balgus moved their horses out of the way so that a lone form could be seen behind them.

Van's brain just stopped working. It was as though time was frozen still as his eyes finally filled themselves with her familiar face. The closer she got, the more beautiful she became. Waves of golden fabric danced in the breeze as her sparkling horse trotted proudly with his head held high. Her red hair was piled and swirled majestically in a complicated twist, displaying the beautiful white skin of her neck and shoulders. Her golden gown hugged her thin waist and allowed a shadow of cleavage to be seen, before dipping off the shoulder. As the distance closed between them, he noticed her sparkling green eyes were fixed only on him. Strange warmth appeared instantly in his stomach that had nothing to do with magic at all.

She looked like a goddess.

As the trio approached, the crowd became quiet and watchful. Several whispered to one another in surprise.

An odd nervousness gripped him and he suddenly wanted to throw up. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to greet her openly? She was right there, so why was it so hard just to open his mouth and say something!?

"Welcome home, my brothers!" Millerna cried out beaming, not even giving Van a chance to come up with a sentence. "Come, come, you have much to tell me! Let us ride back to the castle together!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as four vehotus members left their positions within the army and rode up to the front. The blonde woman's blue eyes greeted each of them in turn.

Until…

The crowd quieted immediately at the sight of the casket. The infantries began parting for the four pole bearers as they marched slowly to the frontline. The silence that followed was deafening.

"Dilandau…" Millerna whispered, a tear rolling silently down her smooth, pale cheek. Balgus blinked several times before he closed his small eyes with a tense frown. Gadeth and Dryden bent their heads respectfully while Allen walked his horse closer to the blonde woman's side.

"He was a strong man and the best of us." He muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Watching the display with sad eyes, Van knew immediately what he had to do:

"People of Fanelia," He called loudly and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hitomi's gaze fell immediately back on to his face once more. "Here lies the body of Dilandau Albatou, a true leader to our cause. We walk to the castle in mourning for our tragic losses. Loose your hats, men. Weep in your aprons, women. For we have much to cry about tonight. However," Van continued, adding strength to his voice. "Tonight also is a time where we must give thanks to those who have given us this chance to live. So, live tonight, Fanelia! Live for those we have lost!"

The people cheered. Sighing slowly, Van dug his heels into his black horse once more began the long march back to the castle. As he approached the trio, the ebony haired man gave Hitomi a quick smile and motioned for her to ride next to him.

She smiled back, her cheeks turning delightfully pink. She turned her horse to catch up with his.

And together, they set out towards the castle… and their new futures…

* * *

**Very, very long chapter. The longest I've written so far. **

**Alright, here's the scoop. My classes are crazy hard. I'm learning Chinese in one of them (yeah, its awesome, but not good when you're writing a story). i've got clubs and sports plus a hanus research and writting class that is currently kicking my tail! I've got a lot of work ahead, so just be patient and I'll get back to updating regularly again... someday...**

**Since it's 2:30 in the morning and will probably be even later when I post this, I would appreciate if any of you guys see some errors or something that doesn't match with the plot and to tell me ASAP. I made this chapter really lengthy so the probability for errors increases 10 fold. Plus, I'm reviewing it by myself, so no one else has been able to check my work. Not good... **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once things quiet down, I'll be writing more! Now that Hitomi is in Fanelia, how could I not!? It's only taken her like... 15 to 18 chapters! **

**There will be definite drama along the way! This is where my soap opera imagination takes flight! Plus, some minor hard core action on Hitomi's part!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed it. **

**Blue...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Goodness. This chapter took so long to get out! I had spring break last week, but I just couldn't find any time to work on this at all. I came back home this weekend and finally made myself finish it. Considering I don't have to drive back to school (my cousin is driving) and I can sleep all I want in the front seat, I thought it was high time I got my butt working on this. **

**I have so much going on right now that updates are taking forever. I am very sorry about this. I'm trying my best to get these chapters out on good time. I'm pretty much failing at that, aren't I?**

**Oh, well. It's here now! There's a lot in this chapter and its pretty long. Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd's howling cheers vibrated the very walls of the city as Hitomi entered the main part of the market with Van riding uncomfortably visible next to her. The loud resonance of clanking armor from the army behind her could not even drown out the elated air that stirred in the wind from the excited mass. Though his people had obviously rejected her before – ironically, on this very road - it seemed as though they didn't dare show disrespect to her while she was next to their king.

And for that, Hitomi was greatly appreciative of Van's presence.

Using her peripheral vision, the redhead allowed herself to study him with a more accurate eye now that he was closer to her. He had obviously washed and ate since the last time she had seen him. The vision of his broken and bloodied body flashed painfully through her mind. He looked so much healthier, with his bright, shining mahogany eyes and tan, smooth face. His skin almost radiated a golden glow in the bright street lights that hung around him. A magical aura that spelled the very words "Mandate of Heaven" glistened around his very form. His head was held high. His back was completely straight and tall.

Oh yeah, there was no doubt this man was the chosen king. Rutilus had said as much. Escaflowne chose the successor to the throne.

The Fanels… well, they fit their prescription in every way possible. There was no doubt about who was in charge.

Hitomi swallowed thickly and looked away. Heart sinking to her tightly bound stomach, the green eyed girl found herself wishing he would just look at her… maybe once.

The silence between them lengthened. The clopping sound of hoof against cobble stone filled the air along with a background of loud cheers.

What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say?

She glanced at him once more and abruptly looked away again.

He was too… proper…

This wasn't the Van she had met.

Her thoughts quietly turned to their meeting in the green field.

He had seemed so human back then. Looking at him now, Hitomi would never have thought them to be the same person.

Though nervousness wiggled horribly in her belly, she remembered being so at ease with him in the field. She had even felt comfortable enough to hug him tightly and whisper how happy she was to see him.

And he had hugged her back, right?

Of course, he hadn't been utterly in his right mind at the time – what with the loss of blood and all – but why did his attitude change now that she was looking at him face to face? Was it because they were in front of his people? Was it because he had to put on a facade of royalty for everyone else? Was this protocol for him?

_Well, he's doing a great job._ Hitomi thought bitterly. _I can almost see the barrier of 'unapproachable dictator'_ _radiating from him_.

But in the field, he'd been teasing, compassionate, kind…

_Maybe the side he's showing right now is just a performance_. The thought popped comfortingly in Hitomi's head. _But this isn't who he really is. The person inside him is the one I met in the field. It can't be the other way around… It can't…_

It didn't help matters much when the redhead turned back to glance at him again.

He still stared straight ahead, almost as if ignoring her very presence. She wanted to growl with frustration, but instead she settled with a quiet sign.

Hadn't _he _motioned _her _to ride next to _him_? What was his problem!?

He was close enough for her touch him, but very far away at the same time. Hitomi pictured briefly what would happen if she suddenly looped her arm in his. The absurdity of the thought sickened her.

Why should it be absurd?

Taking this opportunity to take in his full appearance, she let her eyes fully run down his body in deep examination. Both hands seemed busy: one tightly gripped on his horse's black mane and the other resting peacefully on his thigh. The wind knew just what to do with his hair as its airstreams whipped the ebony strands perfectly. His clothes, which were as polished and noble as his manner, fit him flawlessly. His red, collared shirt was buttoned snuggly to his tan throat. It stretched ever so slightly against his broad shoulders and muscled chest and was tucked delicately into tan, clean pants which reached down past his knees. His pants – in turn - were tucked into dark brown boots that hugged his calves comfortably and supported his heels. A brown coat hung limply off his back and draped picturesquely over the back of his horse. A miniature Fanelian symbol was branded on the left side of the coat. Her green eyes lingered for a few seconds on it.

A white dragon… circling a large F…

As if sensing her watching him, Van suddenly flicked his proud mahogany eyes to her face. Blinking in surprise and shame for getting caught staring, Hitomi gasped inaudibly and swiveled her face instantly away from his beautiful figure and tried to quail her rising embarrassment.

_Oh, Law, he saw me…! He saw me __**staring**__ at him…! _

Breathing in deeply, Hitomi closed her eyes momentarily to steady herself. A horrible nervous weight erupted in her belly and twisted painfully. How could this happen? Why did she have to embarrass herself before they had even spoken to each other?

Why did she have to be – though she hated quoting Balgus – such a stupid idiot?

The tense air was thickened between them within moments. The silence was almost deafening, and yet the roar of the crowd was so loud.

But then… something unexpected happened…

"How are you, Lady Hitomi?"

Van's pleasantly rough voice was like a drop in a lake.

His deep tone sounded curious and professional at the same time - completely opposite to the shameful embarrassment that currently coursed throughout her belly. His question filled the loud air behind her head and resonated in her startled brain. Like ripples on the water, his inquiry raced and echoed within her.

She had missed his voice.

_He said something. He said something. What do I do!?_

She opened her green eyes and bit her lip hard. Still not turning to him, she racked her brain for a reply.

_**Come on, Hitomi! This is a simple question! You can answer him, can't you? **_

Hitomi's heart dropped lower – if that was possible – at the River's irritated voice. However, her anger flew to her defense.

_Easier said than done, Rutilus! _She snapped back._ You weren't just caught staring at him!_

_**Don't make this into such a big deal! Just answer with a quick, "Good and how are you?" Let the conversation flow naturally, you idiot, before you look even more ridiculous!**_

Turning her red head abruptly to his position beside her, her green gaze settled on a colorful sign behind his head instead of meeting his mahogany stare. Her muscles felt completely numb in her face.

Breathing deeply, she blurted blankly through her tidal wave of nerves,

"How _good_ are you?"

Her stomach dropped horrendously. Wrong order…

A horribly, _suggestive _wrong order…

The silence that followed was worse than anything Hitomi could possibly imagine. They just stared at each other. Mahogany utterly focused on green. Suddenly, Van's tan cheeks began to turn mildly pink.

Why couldn't the earth swallow her up where she currently was?

Was there no higher deity to make sure stuff like this didn't happen?

Oh, wait, that what Rutilus was for, right?

Hitomi scowled inwardly as she realized Rutilus was utterly shocked into silence.

Yep, Rutilus was no help at all.

Still frozen with their eyes locked, the ebony haired man blinked quickly and shifted his dark eyes off her humiliated face. He focused his unreadable stare at the front of their riding party. Lifting a hand, he covered his mouth and bent his head to cough shyly.

Hitomi, on the other hand, just kept staring stupidly into his blushing face in complete distress and mortification at what just happened. Her whole head felt on fire. Her wide, green eyes couldn't stop studying his face for some sign… some clue as to what he was thinking.

Van just coughed harder into his palm.

Why? Why? _Why?!_

_I said, 'How __**good **__are you…' I said that to Van. Rutilus, I… _

_**I have neither answer nor reply.**_ The River answered in a voice of complete amazement. Her shocked silence seemed to have subsided slightly._** I am just too astonished at your skills at being the most awkward person in Gaea. … Do you realize your very first words to him were very suggestive for-?**_

_SHUT UP, RUTILUS! _Hitomi bellowed in utter humiliation.

"W-wha…what…" Van seemed to be trying to speak, but his words were barely coming out through the coughs. His whole body seemed to shake with some odd tremor.

"I meant, how are you? I'm well, by the way! And that was a mistake!" The green eyed girl corrected loud and fast. She twisted her gloved fingers tightly together and licked her sudden dry lips. Zipping her fearful eyes off his beet-red face, she focused her gaze on Rederic's neck while she tried to collect her thoughts. However her nerves pushed her to keep rambling. "I promise. I really want to know how you are. I didn't want to know… I mean, I only want to know how you… and then it just slipped out… and I… just…"

She stopped as he bent his head lower on his horse. His once regal pose was completely gone. His gloved hands covered his face. Hearing a ferocious snort erupt from him, she embarrassingly studied his concealed expressions. Her stomach dropped like lead as she immediately realized why he was shaking so badly.

He was in a fit of harsh silent laughter so bad that he could barely sit upright on his horse.

From somewhere in her heart, a sigh of relief was audible.

_**This**__ was who he really is…_

"And you apparently thought it was funny…" Hitomi accused as she lifted a red eyebrow and tried to gain back some of her demolished dignity. She wiped the sweat of her uneasy flush off her forehead and her stomach slowly rose back into its correct position in her belly.

His hands left his face and immediately clutched his horse's mane tightly to keep him from falling off onto the road below. His horse gave a whicker of discomfort as its hair was pulled. Finally able to see his facial features, Hitomi tried to hold back a smile. His face was blushing red.

"Please-please forgive me, for my rudeness…"

He looked like he was struggling for breath and recovery. But as soon as he straightened up and took a small glance at her, he let out another un-kingly snort and tried to hide his new peals of laughter.

"It-It was just… so unexpected… and funny…"

"Glad I could be of some added amusement." She muttered dryly still watching him attempt to recuperate. Try as she might, a small, shy smile had broken free of her reigns. Shaking her head at the man beside her, she let her smile grow to a full grin.

_What an ice-breaker, huh?_

_**Whatever works, I guess. Next time, however, we need to have a better plan with less sexual references. **_

_Rutilus! Are you even allowed to say that? _Hitomi muttered, her face blushing red again.

_**You're the one that said it, Miss **__"How __**good **__are you?"! _

_Ahh, shut it! Actually, _Hitomi giggled as Van wiped under his eyes and straightened his crooked coat. The ebony haired man grinned widely at her and shook his head chuckling. _I think I like making him laugh. _

"Are you okay now?" She asked smiling. "Or am I going to have to hold you onto your horse?"

Van snorted again.

"I think I'm alright. Unless you still want to see how _good_ I am?" He whispered the last part to her and wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively. Hitomi felt her face heat up once more.

"You're a king! Act like one!" She crossed her arms over her golden dress and turned her face away, struggling not to smile anymore. Inside, however, Hitomi's heart was soaring to the starry sky. She loved this!

Van lifted a hand and ran his fingers through his dark locks. The long bangs of his hair caught the wind slightly, and danced in the present breeze. He let out a long breath and suddenly clutched his stomach as if it pained him.

"What's wrong now?" She asked curiously.

"Laughing ache," he groaned through his smile.

"You deserve it." the redhead sniffed prissily. "Laughing at me like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Actually, I think the ache is from trying to hold it in. You just made me break one of the carnal rules of monarchy, you know."

"Oh, yeah," she playfully quirked an eyebrow up, "which one?"

"Lesson seventy-two, I think. Don't let your emotions be seen in public."

Her heart leaped at his words. She smiled brightly and asked, "So, the regal-mannered king was just an act, huh?"

"What?" Van frowned at her confused, his hand still on his stomach.

"That whole thing back there. It was an act?"

Van continued to stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He whispered, shaking his head slightly.

Hitomi stared straight back at him. Was she wrong in her assumption? Or was he just being stupid?

"An act," she said slowly. "The way you sat perfectly flawless on your horse. The way your back was completely straight and tall. The way you hardly looked my way once I started riding next to you. The way you didn't speak a word until you caught me looking at you. The way-"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Van interrupted immediately, holding up one gloved hand to stop her. "That's how I was taught to ride. My professors schooled me for years on the perfect horsemanship positions for monarchy. This is just who I am. Balgus should have taught you the basics of this as well." He smiled as she blushed. Her comments obviously had made it clear that Balgus' lessons had not stuck in the slightest.

He continued, still smiling. "The emotion part was the laughing disgracefully in front of my people. Higher society frowns upon too much gaiety. Excepting some of my vehotus members, of course."

"Oh," the green eyed girl let out quickly. "I didn't know." She turned her face away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Also…" Van's voice faltered slightly. "I…I had thought you caught me looking at you."

Hitomi felt her face heat up. Surprised, she flashed her green eyes onto his blushing face.

"You caught me, actually." She confirmed shyly.

"How is that? I turned to look at you."

Hitomi felt a bubble of laughter in her chest rise along with her nervous tension. She giggled out uneasily, "And I was already looking."

The realization dawned on his face. He let out a small chuckle as she continued to giggle.

"Law, what a pair we are." Van laughed. "This is ridiculous!"

Catching his beautiful, twinkling, mahogany eyes, Hitomi realized she wanted to make him laugh some more.

"Well, I guess I'm winning so far." She announced, raising her head.

Van smiled, raising his dark eyebrows in expected surprise. "Winning what exactly?"

"I'm in the lead with the most embarrassing and awkward moments thus far." She announced proudly.

"Hmmm… is that right?" Van wondered jokily. "Are we counting moments in Hospesland and the field as well?"

"Why not?" Hitomi answered smugly. "I think I gain more points if you include them."

"This cannot be correct. I will not accept giving you this win!" The ebony haired man proclaimed.

The red headed girl quirked an eyebrow playfully. "Then prove your worth of the win, sir, and I will prove mine!"

"It's a challenge then!" Van's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Who is the most embarrassing between us?"

A sudden voice broke out from behind. The mood was instantly broken.

"**Gadeth, leave them alone! Don't you see that this ride to the castle is for couples only!?**"

Hitomi flushed. Van raised a hand to cover his face and groaned.

Both looked away from each other immediately.

The roar of the crowd fell back onto Hitomi's ears and she felt her face heat up even more. She had completely forgotten where she was once she had started talking to Van. It was like almost everything around them had disappeared.

He was the only thing she saw.

Glancing back at the tall, straight figure beside her, she smiled as her green eyes caught his.

This time… he had been the one caught staring.

* * *

"They look nice together," Allen muttered quietly as he guided his beautiful horse through the colorful market street behind Van. Millerna started slightly at his solemn voice and gave the blonde man a sideways glance. His blue eyes were focused completely on the couple in front of him, who seemed almost oblivious to the world around them.

The blonde haired woman followed his gaze and watched in amusement as Lady Hitomi chuckled helplessly at the loud laughter of Lord Van. He was hardly holding on to his horse as he teetered dangerously to the left side of his steed's barrel. As he tried to straighten himself, Millerna's eyes went wide as he leaned over and whispered something into the red head's ear.

She had never seen this side of him before.

He was actually playing…

"You're right," She confirmed quietly after a few minutes. "I haven't ever seen him act this happy before. He actually looks normal."

"Yeah," Allen sighed lightly. His eyebrows grew together as he kept watching. "You can already tell that girl is good for him."

Millerna glanced back at the blonde man and felt a slight jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the King and Lady Hitomi's openly teasing behavior. Allen laughed easily, but he always seemed slightly above normal playful banter. Perhaps it was due to Gadeth and Dryden…

A sparkle from the redhead's dress hit Millerna's sensitive blue eye and she smiled brightly. Silently congratulating herself, the blonde knew she had done the girl well by picking it. The golden dress was definitely the best decision. The fabric caused almost an iridescent halo around Lady Hitomi's entire body. Her horse's glittering coat couldn't seem to pick a color in the street lights. It was truly magical sight. No wonder the people had left Lady Hitomi alone. She looked as though she belonged at Van's side...

She looked like royalty.

Secretly, Millerna wondered how the courtier girls will react to such a foreign beauty.

Especially, Selena…

Turning her eyes back on Allen, she found his blue stare unreadable as he continued to watch the couple in front.

"What's on your mind?" Millerna asked curiously.

Allen sighed again. This time it held a heavy weight to it.

There was a small silence.

"Allen? What is it?"

"I'm just worried." Allen confessed lowly. "This was one of Van's first battles as our king. He did an incredible job, don't get me wrong. He completely annihilated two Zaibach Guymelefs with only one mind wave, and killed one of their top generals from the sky… He was… amazing. I don't even think that past Fanel's monarchs have been able to use their wings so well. And as for the power, he dominated the entire battle field. He could have shot Zaibach out of the Trimane without any of the army's help."

"Wow…" Millerna whispered in awe. Her eyes flashed to the king and she found him laughing again. Not being able to stop the smile from appearing on her face, Millerna barely caught Allen's quiet voice through the crowd's roar.

"It's just… we lost Dilandau. Van was so close to him. They grew up together."

"He seems to be alright." Millerna stated quietly.

"You know Lord Van, Millerna. He would never show pain or weakness on the outside. He's holding it in."

The blonde woman frowned and whispered, "I have often wondered why Lord Van loved him so. Though Dilandau was a supreme fighter and a good vehotus member, he did not seem to fit with the rest of us."

Allen closed his eyes. "It is because Lord Van and Dilandau have a bond that is deeper than anything we can fathom. Because Van spared Dilandau's life."

Her blue eyes widened at once. "I have never heard this," she whispered wonderingly. "What are you talking about?"

Allen let go of his horse's mane to cross his arms in thought. "I'm talking about the situation with King Goau and Queen Varie. You know that they had passed away when Lord Van was just a young child, right?"

"Obviously!" Millerna scoffed at his comment. "Lord Van wouldn't be king otherwise!"

"That was silly of me to say," Allen muttered smiling grimly. "What I mean is do you know the particulars of their death?"

"No, I can't say that I do. My clan is situated in the southern border of Fanelia in a village called Asturia. By the time news reaches my people, we have learned to take caution on what is real and what has been tampered with along the way."

"That is not surprising since I have heard many different accounts from many different sources." Allen nodded. "But I know my source is correct."

"And why is that?"

The blonde haired man looked Millerna straight in the eye. "Because I was told by Balgus before it happened."

Millerna gasped. "What do you mean?"

Allen paused lightly before sucking in a deep breath. "I had just turned fourteen when I was submitted for potential vehotus training. Though I resented most of my teachers and was a troubled student, Sir Balgus was an odd comfort. I began to seek out his knowledge after training period was over for the day. I spent hours listening to his beliefs and gathering opinions of my own. He tested me continually on strength and strategic adaptation. While the other professors taught mind-numbing corrective maneuvers, Sir Balgus leaned heavily on working through situations as they come."

Millerna frowned and said, "By the time I had come, Balgy was the only one who trained me. I had no other professors."

"I see," Allen gave a strained smile. "The other professors had already passed away by your time. The old generation has died out quite fast. Anyways, due to the fact that Balgus and I trained so much together, he began to tell me of different ways to use vox and how it has blessed others in unique ways."

"Such as Lord Van's wings from Escaflowne's power." Millerna suggested.

"Exactly," Allen agreed. "However, Balgus mentioned he had his own gift as well."

"That old man!? What is it?"

"He never said, but I could tell it was something that was bothering him at the time. I asked why he was bringing up such a topic and he told me thus: _There is an ominous presence within the castle's left window next to the king's bedchamber. I know danger is afoot. We must protect the royal family, Schezar!_ Balgus told me he had tried to increase the security on the bedchamber, but the king would not hear it. He even posted me by the window on my guard training hours. I trusted Balgus enough to believe, but who knew it would come so soon. Several days after Balgus had told me of his "feelings", the king and queen were found dead in the bedchamber. Apparently the assassin had found a way through the very window Balgus had me guard."

"Who was this assassin?" Millerna whispered tensely. "How could he be so power as to kill the _king_?"

Allen sighed deeply.

"He was Limus Albatau, Dilandau's father."

The blonde woman tore her eyes away from Allen's and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

_Dilandau's father… The same Dilandau that has been by their side for several years as a member of the vehotus… Van's own best friend…_

"This cannot be right!" Millerna objected, shaking her beautiful head. "I had heard the king and queen died of food poisoning. How could Dilandau's father… I just can't believe it…"

Allen cleared his throat. "I know what it right. The rest of this information was passed on through the courtiers. I tried to gather as much of the truth as I could, but there were many rumors floating around – obviously, food poisoning was one of them. Balgus refused to discuss anything. This is what I believe to be true: the throne was immediately passed to Lord Van, who was the only heir of the late King Goau. However, the Council took instant control of both economic and political affairs once King Goau had died. However, they left young Lord Van one decision: whether Dilandau, the only son of Limus, should be executed with his father."

Millerna gasped.

Allen glanced sadly at the ebony haired man's happy face. "He spared his life. The son of his parent's killer. Not only that, but Lord Van insisted that Dilandau remain by his side. He trusted Dilandau so much at such a young age. And since the Council had given Van this decision, they let it stand. Though many of the people despised Dilandau, they began to accept him only when he passed the vehotus trials after me."

The blonde woman followed his gaze and shook her long hair. "That's… just… unbelievable. The amount of forgiveness and love that Lord Van has is incredible!"

"Truly, he is the most compassionate soul that has ever existed in this world." Allen muttered proudly. "He is a leader worthy of his position. We, in turn, are blessed to even be in his presence."

"What are you two blonde's up to?"

Millerna and Allen sighed at the same time as an elated Gadeth nudged his fat pony in the tiny space between them and grinned boyishly. His dark pony whickered noisily.

"Nothing, Gadeth. Allen and I were just talking."

"Talking about me, right?" The green man asked excitedly. "I can see why little Allie here would want to talk about me. I was pretty brave on that battle field! Heck, I got injured too!" To prove his point, Gadeth softly patted his bandaged shoulder.

"I saw that, Gadeth, I'm happy that you're recovering." Millerna muttered annoyed. "But we weren't talking about you at all."

"We were talking about Lord Van actually," Allen answered smoothly, though irritation was spelled all throughout his face.

"What are you talking about him for? Seems to be happily flirting with his new lady friend!"

"**Gadeth, leave them alone! Don't you see that this ride to the castle is for couples only!?" **

Dryden's loud shout echoed ferociously behind them. Millerna blushed horribly and vowed not to look Allen's way. Glancing up to Lord Van and Lady Hitomi, she saw them freeze and look away from each other.

_Stupid, Dryden!_ She cursed. _They were getting along so well._

"Since when has that stopped me?" Gadeth called back. "Come and join the party, Dry-dry! We are gossiping!"

"Really? Millerna and Allen gossiping like a bunch of young courtier girls? Shame, shame!" Dryden scolded sarcastically. Ushered his tall red mare, and pushed himself on the other side of Millerna.

Allen openly scowled with annoyance.

"I thought being in the vehotus made you a step above that nonsense, Allen. Though Millerna is a woman, so gossip is expected from her."

"What!?" Millerna screeched, her eyes flashing lavender as she glared at Dryden. He winked at her through his curly bangs. "What is that supposed to-"

"Whoa, calm down, girl!" Gadeth cried out holding out his good hand in surrender. "I thought you were used to our sexist jokes by now. Besides, I have something that will make you forgive us ten-fold!"

"You have something for Lady Millerna?" Allen asked confused, guiding his horse away from Gadeth's pony to create more room. "When did you have time to-"

"No time for stupid questions." The green man groaned, cutting off Allen's inquiry. Leaning over to Millerna, Gadeth gave her a wicked grin. "I can only give you this if you promise that you are willing to strengthen Lord Van relationship with that girl."

"Of course I am on her side, but…"

"I think they are doing just fine without your help, guys." Allen cut in smoothly.

"Who asked you!?" Dryden growled with irritation as the green man stated slowly, "Think about it, Shezar. All those courtier girls after Lord Van during the Welcoming Ceremony. Drooling all over him! We have to help this girl anyway we can!"

"Don't interfere!" Allen hissed back.

Dryden groaned.

"Ignore him, Gadeth. Stick with the plan."

Gadeth nodded and his face immediately brightened.

"So, Millerna, are you willing to help us?"

"It is not that I do not want to help her…" The blonde woman trailed off.

"That settles it then!" The short haired man shouted happily.

Millerna scowled. "Whatever you are planning, count me out. Allen's right. They are getting along fine without our help."

Gadeth pouted immediately. "But, I am in need of your assistance! You're the only one who met her here, right? She would be skeptical if a stranger gave her this."

"Gave her what?" Millerna asked hesitantly.

"Agree to it and I will show you!"

"I refuse to help until you tell me what it is!"

Dryden sighed and shook his head at the green man. "Let her see it, Gadeth."

Gadeth caught eyes with Dryden and saw the small twinkle behind his dark pupils. The green man smiled softly and nodded in affirmation.

Letting a proud smirk come on his face, Gadeth reached tenderly into his turquoise vest and dug around the pockets with a mild grimace at his shoulder. As he pulled out his green gloved hand, something pure, white, and soft came with it.

Millerna frowned with confusion.

"A feather?" She asked. "Where in Gaea did you get that?"

"This little baby is straight from Lord Van's wings. I picked it up when he took off flying after the Zaibach guymelefs." Gadeth muttered smugly. "Not only will these sweet things make us a killer profit within the female population of Fanelia. I've dreamed up a gorgeous plan to help our king nab the Lady Fair's heart."

Gadeth crossed his arms in pride as Millerna just stared at him in shock. "Ho-How did you-"

"I've already told you that part. No need for repetition." Gadeth butted in smoothly as Dryden snorted in laughter. "Now, here's the segment where you come in, Millerna. I just need you to hand our Lady Fair seven of these feathers. Only seven. Tell her to keep them out of sight, but tucked somewhere safe on her person. Therefore, when the time is right for her to produce them, she can win without any tribulations."

"Win what?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"I am going to make a game during the feast before the dancing begins. This will only be between the courtier girls and our Lady Fair. Though I'm already making her triumphant in the end. This other part is just for the profit."

"What?!" Allen cried out. "I cannot allow whatever you are planning, Gadeth! There is no need to ruin Lord Van's first Royal Welcoming!"

Gadeth ignored Allen completely.

"I will ask Aleg to rig the national anthem dance with me. That guy owes me a couple of favors so it will be no big deal to get that fixed up. Dryden will be selling the feathers secretly to several of the courtiers telling them that the both of us can guarantee that the girl with the most feathers will get to dance it with Lord Van."

The green man's eyes twinkled.

"The national anthem dance is for the king and queen! This will not be tolerated, Gadeth!" Allen yelled loudly.

"Pipe down, will ya!" Dryden called annoyed. "Sheesh, for a blonde, you sure are a party pooper, Allen!"

Millerna frowned wonderingly. "I don't understand how you'll make sure that no other girl can get more than seven. How are you going to pull this off?"

"Let me finish explaining- without interruptions!" Gadeth turned to look pointedly at Allen before continuing. "I will only allow a certain number to be sold. The more feathers that are sold, the less expensive the feathers become. I have placed a little spell on the feathers that will be handed to the courtiers to make sure this doesn't happen. Watch closely! Pretty soon, women will be scrambling for money and feathers."

Pulling out three more feathers, Gadeth held the four each between his fingers. "There are four feathers in my hand, right?"

"Right…" Allen and Millerna said together.

"If I add a fifth one…" The green man awkwardly pulled out another ruffled feather out of his jacket and held it to the one next to his thumb. As soon as he did so, however, the feather on the opposite side vanished from sight.

"WHAT!?" The blonde woman cried out. "What happened?"

"A simple vanishing spell concocted by the two of us!" Gadeth smiled happily. "The feathers can only be together in pairs of four. If you try to get a fifth then one of them vanishes immediately."

"Where-where does it go?" Millerna asked amazed.

"Why, where it's supposed to go!" Gadeth said with a mighty air before giving a high-five to Dryden behind Millerna's head. "These feathers are made from vox magic. Dryden tampered with them to make them disappear when a certain number come in contact with each other."

"This does not pertain to our Lady Fair's share of the feathers obviously." Dryden added with a bored tone.

"Right," The green man smiled brightly. "However, the courtier girls will be fed the disappearing feathers and have to buy more to try and win. We, the King's royal vehotus, get to see the success of our Lady Fair as she wins the dance, and Dryden and I make a killer profit! What a brilliant win-win situation!"

Allen was stunned. "This-this is a breakthrough in spells! You must report this discovery! To be able to enchant various objects in such a way-"

The green man shook his head, still smiling. "Though I'm flattered that you are so willing to give us the credit, Allen, but we really just gave the feathers a push in the right direction. You forget that the feathers are a manifestation of Lord Van's power. His wings are his vox in solid form. So, this is actually Lord Van's magic, not ours. Dryden just tweaked them. We could never have done anything without the power already being there."

Dryden grinned proudly and twirled his brown hair. "The value of the feathers goes up as the feathers get harder and harder to come by. However, the Lady Fair will already have seven that do not disappear. The plan is absolutely brilliant."

"Brilliant! Just Brilliant!" Gadeth cried out excitedly.

"That's… scandalous! What an outrage!" Allen roared. "I'm not allowing such a game to even commence! Cheating poor woman out of their money is no way for a vehotus to behave. Isn't that right, Lady Millerna?"

The blonde woman sighed and smiled softly, "… Please don't be mad, Allen. But I think this idea is brilliant, too."

Allen choked and coughed roughly for several minutes. Gadeth hit his back ferociously with his good hand till the blonde man muttered hoarsely, "Wh-what did you say?"

Gadeth snorted. "She said it was BRILLIANT, you half-wit!"

"Considering this is for Lady Hitomi and Lord Van… I just can't seem to find fault with it. Those courtier girls… I really have no objection to giving them a lesson or two." Millerna muttered shyly out as Dryden draped his arm across her shoulders in obvious admiration.

"Congratulations, Milly. I do believe you have crossed over." She smiled shyly at Dryden.

Gadeth puffed out his chest. "And how is this not being a good vehotus, Allie? We are helping our king, right!? Then what's the problem?"

"Unless," Dryden muttered absentmindedly, still twirling his hair. "You are not in favor for the Lady Fair?"

All eyes were on Allen as he cleared his throat nervously. "Of course I'm for the Pilot, but that doesn't mean I-"

"I guess that clears everything up!" Gadeth exclaimed happily. "I'll hand you the feathers, Millerna. Don't forget to tell her to keep them from sight. Once the announcement for the winner is made, could you tell her that Dryden and I will explain later. Also, give her some kissing advice. I bet she will blush prettily at that comment…"

Allen shook his head and glanced away helplessly.

Oh, the many things that could go wrong with this plan…

* * *

Hitomi couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she and Van approached through the gate to the castle. She had been unconscious when she first came up to the gate that afternoon. Likewise, her nerves at meeting Van for the first time since the field had caused her to ignore all other surroundings when she had followed Lady Millerna out of the castle earlier that night. However, as her green eyes focused on the majesty before her, she felt her heart rise with excitement. She breathed in the clear air and let the enchanting wind play with the loose trends of her red hair. Observing such beauty – with Van by her side, no less - made everything so magical. She let her green eyes freely wonder throughout the entire scene in amazement.

It was just like in her old books. Except so much better.

They had left the crowded streets and entered through large swirls of metal that – when closed - formed a gate between the city and the castle.

The entire gate was shaped like a tunnel stretching far ahead. The noise of the crowd faded as the sound of hoofs clapped loudly against the stone walls. Though the tunnel was only twenty feet wide, the large ceiling allowed the wind to still pass comfortably through the openings on either side. Lanterns of soft orange caused a draping golden hue around the inside of the tunnel. A small smile and a quiet sigh escaped unexpectedly from Hitomi's lips.

Van apparently noticed.

"It looks more beautiful in the nighttime, in my opinion. Do you like it?"

She turned to him, breathless with the beauty.

"It is wonderful." She whispered, not wishing to break the gentle calm.

"This has always been my favorite part." The ebony haired man confessed, raking a hand through his hair. "In a way, this whole lit tunnel signals my welcoming more than any of the ceremonies to come."

"Ceremonies?" Hitomi inquired shyly, feeling a little stupid for not understanding.

Van didn't seem to mind answering.

"There is always a Royal Welcoming Ball for the returning soldiers. However, the Ball is mainly for the court and royals. The soldiers celebrate with their families or at the pub." Van's eyes twinkled for a second. "I'd rather be at pub than endure the party, to be honest. Don't tell anyone that or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Is it really so bad?"

Van was silent for a moment. Sighing, his eyes turned serious as he said, "The court and council have not seen you yet, have they?"

"Not that I know of. I have met Lady Millerna and several of the maids. Am I going to meet them soon?"

Van nodded slowly. "I must warn you. The council can be rather… rude at times. I fear they may insult you for the…well…" he trailed off.

"The way I look?" The green eyed girl whispered lifting her head and straightening her back. "Balgus has warned me of this already, Van. There is no need to be alarmed. I am prepared to prove to them exactly what power I possess. There will be no doubt in anyone's mind."

Van's face showed instant relief and pride. His smile spread easily on his face.

Hitomi felt her face heat up at his handsome, satisfied grin. She decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, the soldiers enter through The Great Tunnel and are sent back when the ceremonies begin?"

"The Council will most likely meet us at the castle steps to give a speech and then the men are free to go home. It's been a tradition for the army to travel through the Tunnel with the King. Though, some have probably already slipped out of line to get the party started early." His voice sounded wishful. The green eyed girl wondered silently what she was to expect at this Royal Welcoming Ball.

Letting her gaze drift to the surrounding walls, Hitomi noticed - upon further inspection – each stone of the arch was covered with swirls of decoration. Whether it was Fanelian writing or just an alien design, Hitomi found herself mesmerized by the intricate patterns in the stone.

"Hey Van, what is written on the stones?" Hitomi asked quietly pointing to the wall.

"Hmm?" He seemed preoccupied and blinked several times before registering her question. "Oh, those are recordings. Mostly, they are historical poems of long ago. The Tunnel is like walking through history. Many of my ancestors are written on these walls. Hopefully, my story will join their number someday."

"Do you think I'll ever make it up there?" Hitomi asked staring up at the faint swirls on the ceiling.

"You've got to save Fanelia first." Van smiled at her.

The dome of the arch opened up to the front of the castle. The twisted metal met them at the other end of the tunnel. English vines and lavender blooms hugged the black iron and draped picturesquely over the top of the arch. Passing through the tunnel, Hitomi gasped loudly at the stunning beauty before her.

"Oh, wow!"

"Have you not been through the other side of The Great Tunnel yet?" Van asked wonderingly, smiling at her awe. "I thought you were here earlier today?"

Hitomi felt her face heat up.

"Well," she muttered shyly, "I… uh…"

"The castle looks more beautiful at night, just like the Tunnel." Van saved her from explaining her embarrassing faint from earlier. "I can understand why you'd be surprised. It is quite the sight."

She nodded her head and studied the vision closer. Glowing lights lined the rocky pathway leading to the castle entrance. The castle's huge lawn spread comfortably large after riding through the narrow tunnel. The dark green grass comforted her eyes as opposed to the sandy dunes she was used to. Shimmering steps glowing gold in the lantern light led up to a large wood oak door that was also decorated with the swirling metal. The castle itself held so many vast rooms and glistening windows that counting their number was nearly impossible. Her green eyes immediately caught the shadows if individuals filing out the opening castle doors.

"Do you smell something, Dryden? Oh, it's those pant-soiling, old farts coming to tell us what we _didn't _do right." A sarcastic voice resounded after her.

Frowning in confusion, Hitomi glanced behind her to see the man in bright green pointing at the door. She studied the man in surprise. His dark oval eyes met hers for a brief second and he gave her an odd wink. She noticed Lady Millerna right beside him put a hand over her face and shake her beautiful head.

"The council has come to meet us." She heard Van's voice whisper beside her.

Turning to him, she asked just as quietly, "Is that a problem?"

Van snorted, but his eyes looked annoyed. "More than likely, they are here for inspection. There can only be one reason why they would be here and not waiting in the main ball chamber. Please, excuse me for a second."

Van heeled his horse and rode on ahead of the party. Tilting her head to keep him in her vision, she noticed – with a pang of sadness – that his regal manner was back in place. Keeping her eyes on his straight back, she hardly noticed two individuals come up on either side of her.

"No worries, Lady Fair, the King's just reporting in to the council." The green man said suddenly from her left. "It is rather depressing that he has to leave you in our care."

"Leave her alone, Gadeth." A beautiful blonde man called out with a frown from behind. "Let Lady Millerna ride with her. She doesn't need your corruption."

"The name's Gadethious the Great, but you can call me Sir Gadeth." The short haired man smiled, completely ignoring his comrade's words. "And there is no need to worry or be nervous at all. We are on your side, my dear."

"Wha-?" Hitomi began, but a brown haired man with a bored aura on her other side cut her off with a simple. "Shouldn't we begin the plan, Gadeth?"

"Oh, yes!" The green man smiled brightly. "This is Dry-dry, by the way." He said happily motioning to the bored man who raised his eyebrows. "He answers to likewise pet names such as Dry-bear Dry-baby, Dry-poo-"

"Gadeth," Lady Millerna had ridden up to join on Gadeth's other side. "Let me take care of introductions. You have other plans to attend to."

"Right, right!" the green man grinned mischievously at her. Hitomi felt a sudden sense of foreboding. "Come along, Dry-doo. Milly's right." The green man nudged the fat pony under him and he shot out to join Van's side.

"He listens to you, of course." The man called Dry-dry muttered darkly to Lady Millerna before heeling his horse as well.

"Whew, those two are such handfuls." The blonde woman shook her head as she came to join Hitomi's side.

"Plans?" the green eyed girl whispered with the foreboding growing into anxiousness.

"No need to worry. I won't let those two go too crazy. Like they said, we are all on your side."

"Oh, okay." Hitomi nodded, not understand a word she was saying.

_On my side? What does that even mean?_

_**If it counts for anything, at least it's better than against you.**_

_Good point._

"I do have something for you to hold on to though. I can't explain, but understand that this is very important. You must not loose this bag and no one can see what is inside. This is essential to the upcoming festivities."

The green eyed girl blinked in confusion as the blonde pulled out a small purse was buckled to her horse's side.

"Here," She whispered and stuffed the bag into Hitomi's hands. "You must hang onto this at all costs."

"But… why do I-"

"No time to answer any questions." Millerna hissed her body tensing. "We are getting too close to Lord Van and the councilors to talk properly. Just trust me. Keep it safe and hidden from view. You will understand when the time comes."

Blinking in utter loss and confusion, Hitomi felt a presence come to her other side.

It was that blonde man.

"Sir Allen, if this plan-" Lady Millerna began but was cut off.

"I can't believe you sided with those imbeciles!" The man named Allen scowled. "They could ruin this entire experience for Lord Van. This is _his moment_, not some match-making service."

"I still don't understand what's going on." Hitomi muttered under her breath. No one paid attention to her.

"This is important for all of us. Do you want him to dance with… with…"

"My sister?" Allen stated flatly, his piercing blue eyes burning with controlled fury. "Maybe I do. Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted to solve my sister's unhappiness with Lord Van?"

"But, Allen…"

"I am quite determined to not take part in this, Millerna. I am ashamed you have decided to do so."

Millerna sighed defeated. "Think what you want. But I am on her side no matter what." The blonde woman placed a small hand on Hitomi's confused shoulders.

Van's authoritative voice suddenly rang out from the castle doors.

"Balgus! Bring the pilot forward!"

Feeling her heart jerk sharply at being summoned openly by Van, Hitomi glanced quickly around for the scarred man. It was almost as though Balgus had disappeared throughout the entire ride back to the castle.

"Yes, my Lord!"

The green eyed girl jumped as the scarred old man's familiar voice rang clear right beside her.

_How did he get there?_

**_Transported?_** Rutilus answered helpfully. **_Honestly, that old man is almost a mystery just being himself. _**

"Come, Kanzaki," his growling tone instantly calmed her confusion and nerves. "It is time to show the council who you really are."

She smiled gratefully into his burnt face and felt Millerna let go of her shoulders. Quickly, Hitomi buckled the mysterious purse to her side belt. She would have to check out the contents later.

"Knock them dead, Lady Hitomi." The blonde woman whispered encouragingly.

"Not literally," Balgus added swiftly with a scowl at Millerna. She shrugged good-naturedly.

"Show them who I am…" Hitomi whispered to herself before letting Balgus steer her before the crowd.

Watching her go, Millerna stopped her horse to allow Allen to catch up. His face was full of concern.

"She will be fine. No need to worry."

"It is not her I am worried for." Allen corrected with a frown. "It is Lord Van and his reputation-"

The blonde woman interrupted immediately. "There is no need to worry for him. I repeat. Everything will be fine."

Nudging her palomino's side, Millerna rode quickly to catch up with the gathering curious mass.

"We shall see…" Allen scowled as he followed close behind her.

* * *

Van breathed deeply to straighten his nerves.

Stopping his horse instantly with a quick tug of mane as he came closer to his council's feet, the ebony haired man flipped himself beautifully over the top of his horse's head and landed perfectly on his feet. His horse disappeared with a flaring red flash. Keeping his head and knees bent, Van announced what he had been trained to say, "I have returned to our free lands. Fanelia is safe once more."

Lifting his head, he caught eyes with each of the different council members. The four of them had placed their forearm over their chest in salute; two even bowed all the way to their waist with their long, gray-white hair spilling over their shoulders. Members of the court began to spill out of the front doors to the castle and line the stairs. Many cheered as they spotted his lone figure, most just smiled brightly with pride.

He was their triumphant king.

"Welcome home, Your Grace," trumpeted the proud voice of Mordocca, the Council Head. "You receive the Royal Welcome for your triumphs." The older man folded his hands into the sleeves of his dark draping robes as his sharp withered face gazed severely upon Van's tan face. Standing at the first step to the large castle doors, the man motioned for Van to rise to his feet.

"We are saddened to hear of Dilandau's death." The old man continued. "His passing is a tragic mark on this celebrated day. Shall his body be placed in the Waiting Chambers?"

Van nodded in tense agreement. "The ceremony for his cremation will begin at dawn, just like it has been done for past vehotus that have died in service to the Kings of Fanelia."

"As you wish, Highness." Mordocca bowed obediently.

Clenching his fists to hide his shaking, Van cleared his throat:

"I have a proud announcement for the council to consider."

"Oh?" Mordocca lifted an aged eyebrow. "And what is this?"

Van braced himself.

"I have found the answer to winning the war with Zaibach. The Pilot of Rutilus Flumen has arrived in Fanelia at last."

His words echoed horribly across the entire courtyard. The air seemed to spark with electric shock.

The silence was strong and full. Van forced himself to keep his eyes straight into his councils. His tan face felt hot under their sharp inspection. No matter how much he wished to see the faces of those standing around him, he knew that glancing away from their aged eyes was a sign of weakness. He could not allow them to think he was weak, especially with a shocking declaration such as this.

Justious, one of the elders who had bowed to him before was the first to answer back. "Can this be true? Have you the pilot for inspection?"

Van's heart sank to his stomach. Every one of their elderly faces spelled distrust in his words and sanity.

"Balgus!" Van called out strongly, attempting to hide his trembling voice. Mahogany eyes staring fully at the council, the ebony haired man commanded sharply, "Bring the pilot forward!"

"Yes, my Lord!" He heard Balgus' roar answer back from further away. It was several minutes before Van heard the stamping of horse hoofs come up from behind.

A familiar tingle erupted on the back of his neck as he felt her approach. With a swift rustle of dress fabric, he knew she had dismounted and was standing only a few feet behind him. A small crack with a flash of small light told him her horse had been summoned away.

"Woman," Modocca called sternly and Van grimaced inside at the rude tone. "You dare to call yourself the pilot?"

There was a brief silence. The wind blew distinctly throughout the courtyard as everyone waited for her reply.

The ebony haired man started slightly as he finally heard her voice ring out from behind him.

"Yes, I do dare." She said simply.

But those simple words seemed to make the howling breeze around them suddenly stand completely still. Like glimmering snow, a golden glow suddenly flared brightly behind Van and rained fireworks of light around him. Surprised and slightly frightened, Van completely forgot to keep his eyes on the council and turned from the aged men to witness what was happening behind him.

A shimmering halo had almost enveloped Hitomi as she kept her now golden eyes completely on the council standing on the steps. Her red hair had come undone from its elegant twist and flipped majestically around her smooth face. The strands danced beautifully against the waves of shimmering power that twirled around her. The golden dress only added to the bright light that interweaved around her as it laced itself with an invisibly felt wind. Van found that he couldn't even breathe for the sight of her.

The girl stood with the force of a mountain as she raised her sparkling arm above her head. A thunderous roar cracked from the sky and lightning struck horribly powerful. The light intermingled with her arm and raced down to envelope her body. Those closest to her - Van, Balgus, the court members and the council included - ducked their heads and covered their eyes from the blast of illuminating radiance.

Pride and warmth filled his heart as he raised his mahogany eyes to see her standing fiercely strong with a lightning gold sword clutched in her hand. The shimmering light had disappeared from around her, but her eyes still held a twinge of gold mixed with green.

She was just… unreal…

"Right, then." Modocca said swiftly with a small squeak at the end of his sentence. Brushing his robes with an attempt to gain back his lost dignity, the old man bent his head toward his fellow councilors before turning to enter the castle.

Van raged with anger at the elder's snub at Hitomi. Most would have bowed at such a display of raw power.

"Modocca," the ebony haired king called, hardly keeping his anger at bay. "You have not yet given your approval of her. She will enter the trials, do you not agree?"

The old man turned his small eyes on Van once more before turning to study Hitomi with a callous expression. "She may have power, Highness, but that does not necessarily mean she is the one. I will only approve of her until she has been trialed. Having the vox of golden power could be a trick of Zaibach's. With her red hair and green eyes, I would first believe she is a Zaibachian assassin before the pilot. She could very well murder us all in our beds before the night is done."

"I will not have you speak of her so!" Van shouted loudly refusing to reign in his anger any longer. "I have found the one!"

"I would rather her be gone from this place." Modocca coolly replied. "Her appearance represents danger and death. And that display she just did was down right frightful."

"She is the one!" Van demanded. "She is powerful because she is the pilot! Just accept this!"

"As head of this council, I refuse to accept this monster of a woman!" the old man growled back. "This is the end of discussion, Highness."

Shaking with fury, Van opened his mouth to retort but felt a cool hand touch his right arm. Turning his mahogany eyes, the king caught the sight of thankful, green orbs. Her short, red hair was cupping her soft cheeks that were crinkling into a lovely smile.

"Never mind me," She whispered to him sweetly. "This is your Royal Welcoming, Van. Please, forget me for tonight and enjoy yourself. Everyone is waiting for you to enter. This problem can be solved at a later date."

The ebony haired man instantly knew she was right. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded to her once before charging up the steps after his council.

* * *

_Well, that plan backfired, huh?_ The green eyed girl said blankly as she watched Van walk proudly through the castle doors and slip out of sight. He was followed by the crowding courtiers. Everyone seemed to steer far away from where she stood.

_**I really thought that power display would have worked out for the better. I guess we'll have to think of another way to get on the good side of the council.**_

_We basically blew that out of the water, Rutilus. I am so stupid! I've made such an idiot of myself!_

Hitomi shook her head and closed her eyes. Letting her power slide softly back into her core, her sword disappeared silently from her hand. A familiar burn filled the back of her eyes.

_Oh, Law! Now I feel like crying! _

_**This was upsetting, I will admit. They don't even believe that I am here. What a bunch of imbeciles! I wonder if I should blow up their part of the castle…**_

_WHAT!? _Hitomi screeched. _How would that solve anything!? That would confirm their suspicions of me being an assassin from Zaibach!_

_**I was just wondering! **_The River answered back quickly. _**You must admit… the idea does sound quite nice though. **_

_Goodness, Rutilus! _The green eyed girl sighed in exasperation, but strangely felt better. _You are so-_

What Rutilus was, she never found out for Hitomi suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her green eyes, Hitomi's face filled with surprise at who had approached her.

It was Sir Allen, one of Van's vehotus members.

"My Lady," he said in a smooth voice. "May I escort you inside? There is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Of course," the redhead answered almost immediately and felt him wrap her arm in his.

As they climbed the steps together, Hitomi felt her face begin to heat up. Several of the women of the court gave her scowling looks as they trudged past. Still others seemed to not notice her at all. Refusing to turn her eyes in Allen's direction, she felt more shame fill her belly as faces around her growled angrily. Hitomi couldn't stop suspicious thoughts from racing frantically through her head.

Why would this man want to talk to her at all? Did he wish to question her power like the councilors did? Did he believe her or was he hoping to pull her into some quiet dark part of the castle and kill her?

_I might just let him._ Hitomi thought wallowing in self-pity. _I obviously am not good enough to be by Van's side. And I've made such a fool of myself in front of Van's councilors. What a great first impression. _

_**Eh, don't worry about it. Remember what you said to Van. This is a problem that should be solved on a later date. Right now, we've just got to make sure you don't make more of a fool out of yourself. **_

_You really don't help the situation much, do you? Some words of encouragement would be nice for once._

_**Everything will be fine! I know it! That's why I can joke around about it. Lighten up! People will warm up to you when they get to know that sparkling personality on the inside.**_

_Yeah, if they don't kill me first for being an accused assassin because you made me explode a part of the castle._

Though her thoughts continued to be filled with sour predictions, she could not stop her green eyes from widening at the beautiful sight before her as she reached the top of the stairs. The entryway through the large doors was huge; the ceiling reaching way above any watch tower that had resided in Castra. A mix of red, gold and white colored ribbons were interlaced between stacks of pale marble columns that lined the long walkway. Though the room was open and full, doors that were thick and wooden lined the entire hallway that led up to a huge flight of stairs. Red carpet of deep crimson spread immediate calm through her chest as soon as she walked on it.

Something about the carpet reminded her of Van.

She realized then that Rutilus was right.

Everything will be okay.

Tonight was about Van. Her problems could wait till later.

"My Lady," the smooth tone once again resounded from beside her. "Come with me to the smaller ballroom. I do not wish for our conversation to be overheard."

Should she trust him? Knowing she could easily protect herself if worse came to worse, Hitomi allowed the man to guide her off the relaxing red carpet and onto the marble stone. Heels clacking loudly to one of the closed doors, she watched with suspicion as the blonde man opened it and led her in.

The room was spacious with three huge, golden candelabras lighting the entire atmosphere with a thick glow. There were no dark corners. Only marble stone, several mahogany chairs and numerous open windows to fill the room with the soft night breeze.

A completely non-threatening environment. She immediately felt relief hit her heart.

"Well, what is it you would like to talk about?" Hitomi asked politely to the blonde man.

Letting go of her arm, Sir Allen walked a little ahead of her. His back was straight and slightly rigid.

_From stress_, Hitomi observed quietly.

His long hair was pushed to the side, while his drooping bangs framed the sides of his face. Slowly, he turned around to face her.

His eyebrows knitted together with thought. He was obviously debating something inside.

"I heard what you said to Lord Van." He said after a minute of silence had passed between them.

"You heard that?" Hitomi asked feeling embarrassed. Did the vehotus members have abnormally good hearing?

Allen nodded, his long hair swinging like a curtain. Suddenly, he lowered himself to the ground and knelt before her like a gallant knight. The redhead could barely contain her gasp as he clasped her hand in his and looked up at her with eyes of awe.

"Such words of encouragement and selflessness have fully gained my respect for you, my Lady. You understand how important this night is for the king. The Royal Welcoming is his time to shine with the glories of his victories in battle. You also understand that Lord Van is politically challenged by those infernal council members. He was embarrassed and ashamed at what they said to you. But you handled yourself with pride and patience. And for that, my loyalty is to both Van and you equally. I believe that you are truly the pilot that will save us all, as do the other vehotus members. We are on your side, My Lady."

As Sir Allen stood, Hitomi felt the urge to hug him. Instead, she let go of his hand and blushed brightly. She did have allies after all!

"It was nothing. The king is most important to the country, right? Then the king will always come first."

"There is one problem though." Allen suddenly said with complete seriousness.

The green eyed girl frowned in confusion and felt her heart seize once more. "A problem? What is it? Is it serious?"

The blonde man was quiet for a moment. And then:

"You will find yourself dancing with Lord Van tonight. And there is no way around it."

There was a silence between them as the redhead tried to gather the information in her head. Sounds of courtiers filing into the main chamber room from beyond the door was all that could be heard besides the wind rushing swiftly through the room from the open windows.

"Wait, wait, wait." She muttered, shaking her beautiful red head and closing her eyes. "I'm going to dance with the king? How is this going to be accomplished? Besides, I don't know any Fanelian dances…"

The horrible truth suddenly hit her. If she danced with Van, she would just shame herself even more! She didn't know any dances! Balgus had never taught her anything of the sort! How was she to learn something like this? The agony at ruining Van's celebration made her eyes burn with tears.

"That is why I will teach you."

Allen's smooth voice easily sliced through her dismal thoughts. A tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

The blonde man hesitantly brushed the tear away with his thumb and Hitomi jerked her head away quickly at his touch.

His intimate action was wrong. She hardly knew this man!

"I'm sorry," Allen said instantly retracting his hand. "I did not mean to be so forward. I just don't like to see women so sad."

She didn't answer, but a strange feeling of guilt had filled her stomach at his touch.

Breathing deeply, Hitomi steadied herself before asking determinedly, "What is this dance about? I don't understand."

"The pouch that Lady Millerna has given you…"

"Yes?" Hitomi touched the pouch at her waist as if in confirmation.

"Hold onto it. Just trust me."

"I don't understand. What is this dance you are going to teach me? Is it hard?"

Allen smiled. "It is the Fanelian National Anthem dance. There are long steps to it, but they are quite easy to pick up because it has repeating patterns all throughout it. We should have plenty of time before the feast begins. The courtiers love to gossip around before sitting to their meal to gossip some more. Hopefully your power will help you pick it up easier considering your vox came from this country."

Hitomi suddenly felt Rutilus stir in her brain excitedly.

_What is it?_

_**THE FANELIAN NATIONAL ANTHEM!!? Oh, Law! This is wonderful!! **_

Instant curiosity at what she was getting herself into seeped into her mind. _What's so great about it? Tell me! You know something interesting and I don't!_

…_**You know what? I'll tell you later for your own good. For now, let us just concentrate on you being as graceful as possible. Trust me on this. It's better if you know later.**_

Hitomi frowned at her vox. _You better tell me what this means later, you hear?_

_**Sure, sure! Better get started! Time is wasting!**_

_Right, _The green eyed girl agreed. Awkwardly she curtsied clumsily and her knee cracked embarrassingly loud.

Allen just smiled and bowed back.

"Now, let's begin with step one…"

* * *

**I can't wait to write the Royal Welcoming! I knew that trying to fit it into this chapter would not do it justice at all! I'm going to have some Gadeth and Dryden, some drama on the female courtier's part, some good Van and Hitomi dialogue, and maybe an insult from Balgus or two. I hope you liked it. And if any of you caught any horrible grammar mistakes, please let me know. It is now 5:30 in the morning and I definitely didn't proof like I should have. **

**Well, I've got quite a bit going on at school. I've change my major so thats added more interesting prospects to the equation that is my life. I also have several events coming up plus an 18 page paper due soon that I haven't even started on. Bad, bad Blue!**

**Anyways, several of you have sent me messages or reviews saying you hate how Hitomi's hair is red. Well, I am well aware that in the anime/movie it is brownish blonde. I have made her redheaded to fit my story. Plus, in my opinion, it is not that big of a stretch. She has red highlights sometimes. Just understand that I changed it to follow the plan in my story. She must be redheaded. If she wasn't... then there would be no story. **

**Read and review! Once again, I'm sorry about the wait. I'll try better next time. Also, I had Allen give a reminder to you guys of Dilandau's story. It's important, so I wanted to make sure you understood everything that happened. If you have any questions, I am just a mouse-click away. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Blue...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I thought I would never say this, but I believe this is the end of Part 1. I wanted to end the first book about here, so I should do as planned. Part 2 is going to be on a brand new page, so don't expect any more updates on this particular story. Just Author Alert me and it will let you know what I'm doing.**

**Now, onto the true author notes.**

**I got it done! WOW! That took a looong time! It took me about 3 weeks to actually decide on what I wanted to do. A lot of help came from talking to a reader named Pennii to really crack down on what should happen. Thank you, Pennii! I should never take the lazy way out! Writing is hard work, but the benefits are wonderful!**

**Well, enough of my jabber! Read!**

* * *

The Formal Banquet Hall had exploded with colorful decorations to commemorate the Royal Welcoming. Vibrantly dressed individuals excitedly filed in through the huge mahogany doors and became almost as diverse and multicolored as the garlands around the massive, rectangular room. Along the stretched wall were long sets of wooden tables for the dinning pleasure of the King's courtiers. Though the tables numbered six on each side, there was still enough room for a large gap in the middle of the floor for dancing after the feast. In the back of all of this on the opposite side of the mahogany doors sat an extended table with high backed chairs aligned to face the audience. This is where the King, his vehotus, and council members sat during the feast. A table for royal commemoration; a shockingly red table cloth was draped picturesquely across the top with the Fanelian symbolic dragon embroidered six times in the fabric at different chairs on the right side. These represented the six vehotus members who served at the king's right hand. Two of the high backed chairs covered in a beautiful red felt that perched in the middle of the table.

These were the royal dining seats of the king and queen.

Though the chair for the queen had remained empty since Van's mother's death, it was royal tradition to have it always present beside the king's dining chair. The other four empty chairs on the queen's left side were decorated with a deep purple sash running across the top. This was to signify the council members of the court.

As one would enter such an elaborately decorated hall, one could not help but stare in awe at the splendor. Many gasped at the magnificent sight. Others could hardly believe their eyes.

However, one individual managed to scarcely notice the blast of color that hit most senses like a jolt. Her sharp blue eyes scanning the massive area for a certain rabbit clan maid, Selena haughtily ignored the numerous men that stared at her as she walked past the large doors. They easily parted a path for her as she almost danced about the room in a flamboyant search. Following closely behind, three chattering courtier girls were already in deep gossip mode about the new girl that had ridden next to the king all the way to the castle doors.

Keeping her back to her entourage, the blonde flipped her long hair expectedly over her shoulder and let it fall in rings of curls down her back. Her shimmering red ball gown hung off her form like liquid fire and obligated the blush of her skin to stand out beautifully. She had specifically picked this dress for the king. Red was his color, after all.

So, in order to make her plans work, where did that maid go?

A loud roaring voice easily broke Selena's thoughtful search. She scowled inwardly at the noise.

"That woman? The Pilot of Rutilus Flumen!? You must be lying, Victoria! It is an outrage! It is a scandal! It is SINFUL!"

Selena's beautiful eyes shifted slightly as her dainty mouth formed a small smile. Individuals around the group had begun to listen in. _Of course, _Selena thought smugly, _one didn't have to listen too hard to hear these three imprudent fools_. _Especially with it being so crowded in here, word about the new girl will set in quick._

The same obnoxiously piercing voice continued with great gusto, "Having that redhead here is a crime against the entire nation! We should string her up by her thumbs and force her to confess all of Zaibach's secret plans!"

"Did you see her power though? Completely frightful!" A small, mousey high-pitched tone squeaked. Selena could just see the little mouse girl trembling in horror.

"I know! I swear I almost fainted with the fear that coursed through me. I can't believe that such a beastly person is dining with _us_!" The third named Victoria injected, obviously not wanting to be let out of the conversation.

"How could the council even let her in here?" thundered the roaring voice once more. "She could take over the entire country with her amount of power! The king is in danger! The vehtous! Everyone in here! Her hair… as red as blood! I swear by Law she must bathe in her victim's blood in order for it to be that color!"

As the other two looked fearful at that comment, Selena's beautiful smile widened.

Perfect. Just the statement she had been waiting for.

Flipping her head so that her long blonde locks fell over her shoulder, she fixed all three girls with an important look.

Keeping her tinkling voice low, the blonde said, "You are actually not far from the truth, Pricilla. Her hair is that red because of the cannibalism that Zaibach partakes in from slaughtering their hostages." Her blue eyes narrowing into a piercing slits as she watched the information sink slowly through their thick minds.

As expected from such simple idiots, two of them gasped in fright. However, Pricilla frowned with skepticism.

"I have never heard of such a thing. Are you sure?"

Selena lifted her eyebrow slightly in surprise.

_Since when did Pricilla grow sensible? No matter. Her intellect has its limits._

"Allen told me all about it," The blonde continued smoothly with her blue eyes growing brighter by the second. "Zaibach are all barbarians. After a battle, they take their prisoners of war, force them into a line in front of their entire nation, and slice them through their five major arteries. Then they fill up their bowls with the dripping blood as their poor captives shrivel on the ground. After that, they feast dipping the raw flesh of their prisoners into the bowls of blood."

The mousey girl gave out a frightened squeak and covered her face with furry hands. The other two just stared in horror.

"This girl is a monster," Selena leaned closer to all three. "She is here to destroy our king and eat his royal flesh to gain more power. We must make it our top priority to save him from her wicked spells. She has already bewitched him, can't you see? He has been deceived into thinking she is the Pilot. For Fanelia and for her people, we must do everything we can to get rid of her. Are you with me?"

The dramatic pause that followed was more than Selena had hoped for.

It only took a moment before…

"For Fanelia and for her people." Pricilla agreed with an uncharacteristically serious face. The other two just nodded in approval.

Selena's radiant smile grew and she clapped her dainty hands together. "I find it wonderful that the king has such loyal subjects as you three to take care of him. I'm sure all of you will be greatly rewarded for your service to the throne once the Bloodhead is gone."

The blonde almost laughed out loud as she watched all three of the courtier girls' faces cloud over with daydreams. She could almost see it playing in their minds:

_Van… _

_His beautifully tan face filled with a surprised grin… _

"_You saved me." He would say so gratefully… _

"_I need a strong queen just like you to protect me!"… _

As a longing sigh escaped from all three simultaneously, the blonde knew her baited hook had been caught. _Easier than I expected_, she thought grinning.

"How can we bring her down though?" the mouse squeaked looking immediately to Selena for answers. "We cannot possibly fight her. Her power is too great."

And thus, Selena felt the power of leadership fall upon her shoulders. This was exactly what she had been waiting for.

"We may not have physical strength, but we do have social power on our side. Her enchantments are obviously based on how many people she can influence under her control. Alienation is the best tool. She will try to bewitch us all. Do not fall for her tricks. If she comes to speak with you, do not answer. If she walks by, do not acknowledge her presence. This is the only way to break her spells. And break them we must! If you find that you must speak with her, than make it known that you do not accept her and her carnivorous ways! As you agreed before, this is for Fanelia and her people. Promise me you won't forget!"

"We swear!" whispered Pricilla, answering for all three. The other two nodded with intensity.

Suddenly, Selena felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Her heart leaped to her throat.

_Could it be Van? Was he standing behind me? Had he heard?_

"Lady Selena Schezar?" Resounded a girly tone as the blonde whirled around to inspect to face the soft voice. It was one of the lower, insignificant, village courtiers.

Selena gave the girl a once over with her judging blue eyes and with a pang of pride, she felt the girl shy away.

"What is it?" She sent back stiffly.

The girl looked down nervously and muttered, "There is a plot afoot, My Lady. I thought you should know…"

"Know what?" Selena scoffed and flipped her hair. Secretly, her interest had been perked.

_A plot?_

"I just heard it from Sir Dryden himself as he was discussing it with Lady Millerna. He and Sir Gadeth are planning to rig the National Anthem Dance. And he even convinced Chief Coordinator of Festivities, Aleg of the Gazelle Clan, to agree to it. So… it must be true, don't you think?"

Selena remained quiet, so the girl continued bravely, "S-Sir Dryden is selling white feathers on the Western Balcony until the feast is over and the dancing begins. The woman with the most feathers will dance the National Anthem with the king."

"You are kidding!" Pricilla honked so loud, everyone within a ten foot radius stopped and stared.

"Quiet, Pricilla!" Selena irritably hushed to the pig girl. "Hold your voice down. Or do you wish everyone to know of this new predicament?"

"But… we must get feathers right away!" The mouse-girl squeaked. "The National Anthem Dance… this is every girl's dream!"

"It is," Selena agreed haughtily. "That is… if this is really true."

"Oh, yes!" The poor courtier girl insisted, wishing to gain the attention once more. "I swear I heard it from the vehotus. It is true, Lady Schezar!"

_Well, this changes things a bit. _Selena thought dryly as she watched the expressions of the other girls change from shock to delight. She pretended to listen to their excited chatter as she analyzed the situation that has come about. _The National Anthem Dance with the king… this is the opportunity of a lifetime for women wishing to catch Lord Van's eye. These three idiots will forget all about wishing to save Lord Van from the unwanted Zaibachian girl in the wake of this news. _

Selena bit her lip and let her blue eyes slide around the room in search for the black haired king once more. She sighed in disappointment at his lack of appearance. _There must be some reason why those two imbecilic vehotus members would plan something this outrageous. Unless… _

A gasp inaudibly escaped her lips as a thought crossed her sharp mind. _Could it be possible that they had already given the Bloodhead feathers to keep on her person so that she will automatically win the dance? Would those two sink so low as to cheat money out of young women expecting to dance one of the most romantic dances in Fanelia? One that is reserved for only the king and his future queen?_

Laughter roared from across the crowded room to the right of her. The blonde grazed her prickly eyes to the noise and felt her perfectly red lips tighten together in irritation. Sir Gadeth, in hideous green attire, was outrageously circling three starry eyed courtier girls in an excited prance; his injured arm waving around in the crowded air. Blue eyes narrowing, Selena noticed the puffs of white sticking out of all three of their clutched, gloved fists.

Of course, Gadeth would rig the entire plot. And if the winner did turn out to be the Bloodhead, Selena knew a plan of action had to be met. Perhaps if she could figure out where the Zaibachian had the feathers hidden. Then Selena could snatch the prize away.

But in order to take the feathers, the blonde would have to approach the girl, which she had just made the other girls promise not to do. Perchance she met the girl in secret and stole it from her by force? Would the girl fight back? Would she cast her evil spells on her?

A smile that could not be helped graced itself perfectly on Selena's red lips.

If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to worry about the Bloodhead winning the dance. In fact, Selena felt just the opposite.

The Bloodhead winning will be her downfall.

"Lady Selena? Are you coming to buy feathers, too?" The courtier girl asked as she made an attempt to follow the other three heading to the West Balcony.

"That is Lady Schezar to you," Selena muttered coldly and tossed her long blonde hair rudely. "I have other matters to attend. This silly game is beneath me."

And with that, Selena renewed her search for the maid with more vigor.

A small smile spreading slowly on her lips.

* * *

Hitomi growled in frustration as she stepped on Sir Allen's foot once more and caused him to trip slightly. Unwrapping her arm from around his broad neck, the green eyed girl backed away and covered her face with her gloved hands.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized once again feeling her face burn with embarrassment. "I know it doesn't look like I'm trying, but-"

Allen habitually tossed his long, blonde hair – much like his sister's – over his shoulder and gently grabbed her arm. Pulling her close once more, he placed her arm around his tall neck and slowly began the steps again.

"Your left foot needs to slide back, not step. It's the reason you messing up. You are not floating; you are rigid as a rock. Be like liquid in my hands."

"Liquid?" Hitomi whispered feeling annoyed and frustrated. "How in Gaea do I manage that?"

A frown appeared between Allen's blonde eyebrows. Sighing in obvious patience, the vehotus member replied gently, "This dance is symbolic of the Great Dragon and his River. Therefore, the male lead must be with strong form and the woman follower must be smooth and flexible like flowing water. Keep this in your mind when going through the motions, My Lady, and I think this will help."

"This is a dance about Escaflowne and Rutilus?" She blurted stupidly and stepped on his foot once more.

His mouth lifted in a grimacing smile at her question. "They are the guardians, as our king is the guardian. And while you are the Pilot of Rutilus Flumen, you have become a guardian as well."

"And therefore must be like water, I get it." Hitomi nodded understandingly.

"The word you should think of is…" he thought for a moment, "…float, My Lady. Think of yourself as the water that flows around a body when someone jumps into a pool or lake. The body gets surrounded, enveloped, and caressed. You will resemble the water in the dance."

"Okay," Hitomi whispered in concentration as her feet began to move in harmony with Allen's through the first series of movements. His cloak billowed out behind him as he twirled her about the room.

"Don't think," Allen whispered, his tenor voice resounding in her ear as they moved together. "Just feel and do."

_I'm the liquid… _Hitomi reminded herself as she twisted her right leg around his left knee.

_I am floating…_ She slipped her hand from his neck gracefully and floatingly extended her arm backward. In doing so, she completely let go of his body and let her back arch away from him and almost touch the floor.

Allen's strong arm caught the small of her back and pulled her back easily to his chest.

_Liquid…_

"Good, good." He muttered encouragingly, his face showing prideful approval. "Now follow through with the last part, My Lady. Remember to float."

_I am the River…_

_**I am the River…**_

Breathing smoothly, Hitomi twirled through the motions of the dance. Twisting elegantly under his arm while lifting her feet into intricate rhythmic patterns, she kept her right hand in his left. Suddenly she jumped into the air and felt him catch her under the arms. Her feet softly hit the ground and she spun beautifully into his arm. Feeling him catch her back, she turned and pushed on his tall shoulders. His hands found her waist and lifted her completely off the ground. Keeping her suspended in mid-air, he stepped back with his left foot and she let her right leg extend softly to follow his. He lowered her simply as she arched her back once more, let her head fall backward, and felt her arms and hands trail to the stone floor below.

Too much.

"Ow!" Hitomi cried as Allen's rough fingers slipped on her silky dress fabric and she came crashing to the floor in a heap. Lying unladylike and slightly disorientated on the hard ground, she struggled to regain her lost breath with her green eyes closed.

_**Um… I don't think that was a part of the dance.**_

Hitomi couldn't help the smile. _That was exhilarating! _

_**You dance beautifully despite being dropped on the floor. **_Rutilus' compliment rang through her head.

_I'm just surprised I can actually do it. I just float in the air, Rutilus. It's like I'm in a cloud… or I have wings… _A bubble of excitement suddenly filled her as the realization of what she had just learned filled her brain.

_**Well, you have my help for that. **_The River's voice mumbled sheepishly. _**I'm… kind of making you more graceful than you really are…**_

Hitomi snorted. _Am I really that uncoordinated? _

_**Just be happy you have me to help. **_

_I'm happy anyways! I get to dance this with Van, Rutilus!_

_**Now you understand why I was so excited! That and only the crowned king and queen are the allowed to perform it.**_

_I know, I… WHAT!?_

Sitting up instantly, Hitomi heard Sir Allen yell in surprise and fall back from her.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" the poor knight called a few feet from the floor. He had obviously checking to see if she was okay.

Blinking her starred vision, Hitomi gasped at the pain in the back of her head. Rubbing the tender spot with a small hand, the green eyed girl knew this was one more bump to add to the many others accumulating on her scalp.

_I am going to have brain damage from all of the times I've hit my head. _She thought randomly.

As Sir Allen's concerned face drift into view, she noticed he was studying her for injuries. She gave him a light reassuring smile and thought, _after what I've been through with the old fart, being dropped on the floor is nothing._

"My sincere apologies," the blonde man said with remorse as he held out a hand to help her up gently. "I was not expecting your dress to be so slippery."

"No, no!" the redhead insisted as she was lifted to her feet by his arm. "I appreciate everything you have done for me, Sir Allen. I would be in a bad position if I didn't have you to aid me." She smiled brightly at her teacher and she watched as he scratched the back of his blonde head awkwardly.

"I feel that it is my duty to help you, My Lady."

"But why help me?" Hitomi glanced up at his blue eyes for an answer. "I'm neither the queen nor a possible candidate for the position, so why teach me this dance? I know that the National Anthem Dance is for the king and queen only. You make it seem like I will dance it with Van tonight. I just don't understand what is going on."

Allen was taken back by her question. _How did she know?_

"Just trust me, My Lady. The probability of dancing with him is very high. And even if you do not succeed in dancing this particular dance with him, at least you are now learned in several signature moves of our country."

"I just wish someone would tell me. There is so much secrecy around here."

"The time will come and you will know. Put faith in the vehotus, My Lady. We are on your side."

Hitomi could not help but trust his words. Who else did she have to lean on in this country?

"By the way," the green eyed girl lifted her eyebrows as a question popped in her head, "how do you know this dance anyway? I mean, you know it well enough to teach me everything."

Allen's eyes widened in surprise. She could tell the question had made him instantly nervous.

"There is no time for answers." The blonde man muttered as he glanced back at the closed door. The once loud sounds that had resounded from behind the door were growing dimmer with each passing moment. "We must be heading back, My Lady. The feast could start any minute and we can't have you missing from the main events!"

A foreboding feeling washed over her as she watched him turn from her to stroll to the door. As the feeling grew stronger, Hitomi realized she wanted him to answer before they left the room.

She had to know.

"Wait!" she called suddenly.

He looked back at her, his blue eyes filling with inquiry.

"Will you not answer my question, Sir Allen? Is it too personal?"

Allen sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with a large hand.

"My sister made me learn the steps." The blonde man confessed tensely, lowering his hand to his side. "I was her dance partner for three years. She has been after Lord Van since I first came into the vehotus and we moved into the castle grounds. She has become convinced that she was meant to be queen. And not much stops Selena when she makes up her mind."

"Do you believe that Van will…?" Hitomi glanced away and watched the floor. She suddenly felt extremely hot under her layers of golden fabric. "…make her his queen?"

There was an awkward pause. Hitomi continued to watch the floor, and Allen studied her uncomfortably red face.

"You are the Pilot of Rutilus Flumen," he stated simply after a moment. "You hold the power to save our country and our world from destruction. Who in Gaea do you think stands a chance against that? Definitely not my sister, My Lady."

Lifting her face, Hitomi felt the back of her eyes grow hot. Holding back her tears of gratitude, the redhead straightened her back and nodded.

The blonde man smiled. "They will try to bring you down, my sister included. You must never let them. Remember who you are and what you are here to accomplish, My Lady, and it will give you all the strength you need."

The noise behind Allen had lessened considerably. Everyone was entering the Dining Hall.

"I am ready, then." Hitomi smiled brightly back at him and strolled forward to take his arm.

* * *

Standing in the corner of the room near the king's table, a small girl darted her red eyes frightfully from one section of the crowded Dining Hall to the other. Her long white ears twitched left and right as if searching for an individual sound.

Myia could hardly help twisting her furry hands with the waves of sickening nerves that coursed through her belly. Being from the Rabbit clan meant you were constantly on alert. Even when there was no harm in sight, Myia could only imagine the wolf clan bearing down on her family with their ferocious snouts and rows of sharp canine teeth. She shuddered at the horrendous thought.

The Rabbit forced her trembling hands to clutch the skirts of her maid uniform as she waited in the corner for a certain someone to meet her. Though Myia found the Lady quite unpleasant in the strongest sense of the word, she could not defy her wishes.

Myia had information that the unpleasant girl had to have.

A whirl of blonde hair caught the rabbit's sharp red eyes and Myia felt the instant urge to scamper away from danger.

_No, Myia! _She chided herself courageously as she pushed down the warning despite her instincts. _You can't run away. You __**won't**__ run away. Just finish the job and she will leave the family alone. When she has what she wants, then she will forget all about you. Think of your brothers and sisters. Think of their safety._

_But this would be betrayal to the Pilot._ The voice in the back of her head spoke up bravely. _She has the cloak. You cannot defy your mistress. Besides, a serious charge could be held against you. They could behead you for this! And it does not belong to the Lady! She should not be able to do this and get away with it._

A blue eye caught a red eye and Myia knew immediately it was too late.

She should have run away.

_But my brothers and sisters…_

A swish of crimson fabric and suddenly the beautiful Lady was standing in front of Myia, her face full of contempt.

"Well?" She cocked a blonde eyebrow, waiting. "Where is it? You are her handmaiden, correct?"

Myia bowed respectfully and felt a shiver of fear, much like exposing her neck to a predator.

"I am, My Lady."

"And?"

Myia straightened her posture and foolishly looked the woman square in the eye. Her stomach and bravery dropped like a stone.

"I-It… it… is…"

"Y-Y-Yes?" The woman interrupted mockingly, folding her arms over her beautiful red gown in irritation. "Can you even talk?"

"It is in the Pilot's room underneath the large chest of drawers to the right of the window." Myia confessed quickly and closed her eyes in self-disgust.

"Excellent!" The Lady smiled brightly.

_You are a coward, Myia Argentes, a pride less coward._

"Hmmm…" The woman glanced at Myia with a contemplating face. The Rabbit opened her red eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Now that I think about it, you may have answered a little too honestly for my liking, Rabbit. Are you telling me the truth?"

Myia's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Y-Yes, My Lady! Everything! I saw Lady Millerna of the vehotus place it there once the Pilot was carried into her bedchamber by Sir Balgus. I was forced to wait outside once the Pilot awoke, but when she did I was the one who dressed the Pilot and-"

"Stop calling her that!" The blonde hissed with instant fury. "She is trash!"

Myia instantly quieted.

The woman's expressions changed within seconds to composed calm, but her eyes still reflected fury.

"Then I have only one more task for you, Rabbit girl." The Lady commanded haughtily. "And you better do this as soon as I leave you. It is to make sure you are not lying through your bucked teeth about the location."

"B-But you said-"

"I said? Whatever did I say? I am making sure I get what is mine and that is all!"

The Rabbit trembled. "Y-You said you would let my family go after this. That the Wolf Clan that resides on your lands would be called off. That my family would be safe."

The woman's lips turned up into an ugly-beautiful smile. "I believe you are correct. The wolves are under my jurisdiction. And therefore, your life as well as your family's is in my hands. Now, this is what I want you to do, Rabbit. I want you to sneak into the room and take it. After you have it, come back to this corner and hide it in your servant's satchel. I will fetch it when the time is right."

Myia couldn't help but cover her small mouth in horror.

"No, no, My Lady! Please, I implore you!" She cried, shaking her head and flapping her long drooping ears around her face.

"_I_ could not very well sneak into her room." The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Your clan is bred for stealth. There will be no problems."

"I cannot because… because…" The Rabbit faltered as she racked her brain for a way out. "Because this is wrong!"

Immediately, Myia knew this had been the worst thing to say.

"Wrong?" The Lady repeated in a soft questioning tone. Myia felt the urge to run away consume her mind once more. "It is wrong for me to take what should have been mine? It is wrong for me to possess it and not the Zaibachian Bloodhead? I deserve a chance as much as anyone for the throne. So, why do you question my decisions? You are a mere slave. And a Rabbit, no less. And that means your backtalk ends now!"

Myia felt a rush of tears.

"That's a girl," The Lady cooed, and dismissed her with a wave of her pale hand. "Off you go."

The Rabbit girl swallowed down the burning in her throat as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Rabbit?" She heard the Lady call behind her.

Myia stopped walking, finding the triumphant grin on the blonde's face unbearable to see.

"The love of family is life's greatest blessings, you know?"

A tear slipped down her furry cheek as a soft, tinkling laughter followed behind her.

* * *

Van wearily entered his room and dismissed his servants with a wave of his hand. Stripping the traveling coat off his tired shoulders and onto the floor, the ebony haired man whipped his red collared shirt over his head. Ripping his boots from his feet, Van tousled his black hair before he plopped – most undignified – onto the coverlet of his bed. Breathing deeply through his nose, Van considered stripping off his pants as well.

However, he instantly contemplated the effort was too much work.

The wind through the open window played gently with the tan skin of his naked torso. Closing his eyes, a tired spell gripped him fiercely…

The temptation for the blissful oblivion of sleep called to him like a whispering friend…

His eyes snapped open at once.

Van sighed with both aggravation and longing. His guests were awaiting him downstairs in order to begin the feast. He had to get up and make himself presentable.

Thinking of Gadeth, Van had to envy the green man's bravery at his open acceptance to nudity.

_I would definitely walk around naked if I could. _He thought sourly. _The utter freedom would be worth the ridicule. _

Shifting his exhausted mahogany eyes through his fatigue, he spied his open wardrobe and the decorative robes inside.

Oh, Law, they looked terrible.

Before he could let out even a grumble, a loud knock sounded at his closed door.

"What?" Van's voice cracked slightly on the word as he shouted it loudly.

"Lord Van?" Millerna's urgent tone came muffling through. "Lord Van, are you ready yet?"

"Nearly," he called back. Lifting himself from the wonderful comforts of his bed, Van slouched over to his closet feeling depressed.

"You are already way too late to be fashionable." She scolded like a mother.

An unexpected rumbling voice came through the closed door as well.

"Your Highness, the guests are waiting."

"Balgus?" The ebony haired man called out surprised. "Millerna, you brought Balgus with you?"

"Balgy is helping!" She chirped happily. "He'll come kick your butt if you don't come out soon!"

"I know, I know," Van waved a hand that Millerna and Balgus could not see. "I was just winding down. I'll be out in a minute."

"Please, hurry!" She called.

Sighing again – which he felt he was doing a lot of lately – the ebony haired man stared blankly into his wardrobe.

He closed his amber eyes in defeat.

Everyone would be expecting him to wear his cloak. He couldn't wear his cloak because it was with Hitomi. And Hitomi was already down in the party, so he couldn't get it back from her. If he showed up downstairs without his cloak, every courtier girl in the entire country would be all over him. And if he refused to come down at all, the insult to his entire royal court would be unbearable. If he asked Hitomi to come and bring his cloak to him, she would think he was rejecting her in the worst sense. And to further that thought, Van didn't even know if she realized how significant the cloak was. And if she did, was she thinking they were engaged?

Basically, he was stuck. All he wanted to do was climb back into bed.

"Your Highness!" Millerna's bellowed from behind the door. "Not to be disrespectful, but hurry up!"

Another long sigh escaped his mouth.

* * *

_It should be here!_ Myia frantically groped underneath the drawers to no avail. _It has to be!_

Realizing the cloak was gone, she fell back onto the hard stone floor, stunned. As the comprehension of what this meant hit her, the Rabbit began to sob uncontrollably into her furry hands.

All the hopes of her family's freedom had vanished along with the cloak.

* * *

Color of startling magnitude hit Hitomi's green eyes as she entered through the open mahogany doors. A collective gasp rang around her as she clutched closer to Sir Allen's strong arm for support. The spacious room was completely filled with every type of creature imaginable. Everywhere, laughter and excited chatter echoed to the huge ceiling above. A strong silence had begun to fall upon those closest to her. Like a ripple effect, the hush spread throughout the huge room, until…

"A-Allen! Wh-What are you doing?!"

Hitomi felt her heart seize in her chest. Her nerves crashed forward like a tidal wave and rolled in her belly.

_I am the Pilot. I am the Pilot. I AM THE PILOT. _She reminded herself as she watched the blonde man beside her toss his head proudly at the exclamation. Turning Hitomi with him, she met the eyes of a startlingly beautiful blonde woman. Hitomi immediately felt excessively undignified compared to the vision standing before her. The woman's entire demeanor reminded the redhead disgustingly of Clara.

_I guess you get those kinds of girls no matter where you go. Whether it is Hospesland or a magical kingdom in the West._

"You… you are _escorting_ her, dear brother? Please, explain."

Hitomi started. _This girl was Selena?_

Now that she mentioned it, the family resemblance was uncanny. Her shimmering blonde hair fell further than his to hang right at her slender waist. Her flashing blue eyes – exactly the same color and shape as Allen's - raked over Hitomi's entire body with a chilling intensity…

Studying…

Judging...

Smirking at her short red hair – which had come down from the graceful knot to curl around Hitomi's face - the girl raced her razor gaze to hover into the redhead's large green eyes.

_Judge all you want to, blondie. _The redhead straightened her back and smugly held her prideful blue eyes. _I am the Pilot of Rutilus Flumen. _

_**Darn right, you are!**_ Rutilus cheered. Hitomi smiled sweetly at the girl and knew immediately she had thrown the girl off. Selena blinked and cocked a blonde eyebrow. With her eyes narrowing in frustration at her lack of intimidation, she released her stare at Hitomi and turned to scowl at Allen.

The man smiled politely, completely unaware of the silent exchange between the two women, and finally scolded in his smooth tenor voice, "That was most uncalled for just now, Selena. You have been taught better than to just shout across an entire room full of important people. The Pilot," –he gestured to Hitomi, whose smile grew to a large grin – "is a guest of the king and of Fanelia. I will not tolerate any disruptions from Lord Van's celebration. Or do you wish to be sent home and not be allowed to attend at all?"

Selena opened and closed her mouth several times before replying, "I was only wondering where you had run off to, my brother. The feast is about to begin and Lord Van has not even shown up yet. I thought you might be with him, so I was surprised to find you with the Bloo- the Pilot."

Hitomi could feel the hostility radiating off of the girl through the polite speech.

_I wouldn't mind blowing up this girl, Rutilus._

_**Really?! Are you serious?! Please, tell me you are serious!**_

Not answering the River, the redhead listened to the conversation between the siblings.

"Lord Van is changing from his travel attire. He will be with us shortly." Allen explained smoothly through the dark, tense air that had surrounded them. "Most likely, he will be donning his black cloak for the celebration. He seems to have forgotten to bring it with him at the Trimane Battle."

"That is not possible, brother. The word around the castle is that the king has lost his cloak." Selena stated sharply, staring straight at Hitomi with a challenging expression.

"Lost?!" Allen blurted loudly. "Lost?!How could it be lost?"

"You know how gossip spreads here. They are saying he lost it in Hospesland. Or maybe…" Her eyes twinkled strangely. "He never brought it with him to Hospesland."

"What are you implying?" The blonde man asked with his blue eyes tightening. "Explain yourself, Selena. I distinctly remember him wearing his cloak before he set out to Hospesland."

_And he left the cloak with me!_ Hitomi thought with anger. _I have the cloak. That's why no one knows where it is. Except for Millerna and Balgus. _

The girl's entire face lit up as she stared hard into Hitomi's perplexed expression. A soft smile lifted at the corner of her lips.

"There is a rumor that the cloak was given to me before he left."

Allen let out a startlingly loud laugh. "And of course, you deny this silliness!"

"I cannot refuse this claim, for it is the truth, dear brother. I do possess the cloak."

The silence that filled the air between the three humans was strong and unyielding.

And then…

_**PROOF! SHE HAS NO PROOF! YOU HAVE THE CLOAK! THIS IS A LIE THROUGH AND THROUGH! WE BOTH KNOW IT IS! HOW DARE SHE LIE IN FRONT OF YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BLOW HER UP!**_

_No, no, no, no, no! _Hitomi screeched in her mind as she felt Rutilus' rage flare down to her chest where her core was stored. _Dang it, River! Calm down! We need to think this through! I will find a way through this without inflicting harm on anyone! _

Meanwhile, the pause had continued on the surface of Hitomi's mind. Selena lifted her chin daringly and gave an audacious smile.

_She doesn't know I can prove her wrong. But if I whipped out the cloak now, everyone would realize that Van left it with me. This would be disastrous considering he never meant to give me it in the first place. I think she just believes it's lost._

_**So, what are you going to do? **_

Breathing deeply to steady herself, the red head tossed her short hair and returned Selena's haughty smile.

_The solution is quite simple, my dear River. I will give it back to Van in secret after tonight. He will wear it and everyone will know she was lying. A quick remedy to a quick problem._

"Produce the cloak, then." Allen demanded gripping Hitomi's arm painfully tight. "I wish to see it in your possession before you make such radical statements, Selena!"

_Well, now. Allen has fixed it for me._

Expecting to see the blonde girl change from overconfident to distress, Hitomi felt disbelief as she watched the girl's beautiful smile widen.

"I will show you right now, brother. One of the servants is holding it for me as we speak. I expect Lord Van will make the announcement as soon as he sees me." The blonde woman turned away from them, as if seeking for this mysterious servant. This was all too unreal.

_Has she stolen the cloak from my chambers!?_

"W-what?" Hitomi couldn't help it. The word had slipped off her mouth in an instant. She watched as Selena froze in the middle of turning away from them.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Selena sneered right in her face. "Are you expecting someone else to have it?"

The green eyed girl bit her lip and glanced at Allen. His face was one of utter confusion and anger. His eyes glistened with an evident ferocity for his sister.

"Selena, you are on dangerous ground with this outrageous claim. This is a celebration. Do not ruin it for him." He whispered fiercely.

Still Selena continued to stare at Hitomi, her smirking smile making the redhead's blood run hot. Selena knew Hitomi couldn't reveal that she possessed the cloak out loud. Especially in front of the entire assembled court. This was just what Selena wanted. A public humiliation for Van and a widely broadcasted rejection for Hitomi. Van would want his cloak back and would have to deny giving it to her in front of everyone. The Fanelian council members already disapproved of her. What would they say if they found out she had his cloak?

This wasn't true rejection either. It had all been an accident that she had come to possess the cloak in the first place.

Hitomi held Selena's eye. What if she had really stolen it? What if the cloak was truly in her possession?

_**Then the only one who will be rejected is her. She is stupid to create such a lie. Van obviously didn't give her the cloak. We know that, and she knows that as well.**_

…_You're right. _Hitomi agreed. _She is stupid. Unless she believes having the cloak will win Van's heart._

_**There are crazy people out there, Hitomi. And I think we just found the cream of the crop.**_

"Well? Should I go get the cloak?" Selena asked widening her beautiful blue eyes.

As if saved from answering, people around them began to mutter in excitement. Selena's sharp gaze instantly left Hitomi and zeroed in on the front of the room near the large mahogany doors. Hitomi turned as well.

Standing from the corner of the room in front of the doorway, a bird-man cleared his low, soothing voice.

"Presenting his Royal Majesty, Van Slanzar de Fanel, Pilot of our Dragon, Escaflowne, and King of Fanelia!"

An enormous eruption of cheers swelled from the crowd instantly. Allen dropped Hitomi's arm to join the throng. From the corner of her eye, the redhead watched Selena toss her air and smooth out her red dress.

A shadow of three people entered the room at the front. The first two that stepped forward through the doors made Hitomi gasp in surprise.

The old scowling face was recognizable even from so far away.

"Balgus?"

And next to him…

"So that's where she went off to," Allen muttered to himself, loud enough for Hitomi to hear. The redhead noticed as Allen suddenly tossed his hair and fiddle with his doublet self-consciously - much like his sister.

_Really…_

_**Looks like someone has a crush.**_

Millerna still looked as radiant as ever in her blue gown; her brilliant eyes scanning the crowd as soon as she entered the room. She spotted Hitomi, gave her a huge smile and a wink. The redhead felt confused until...

The old man led Millerna gracefully to the side of the room...

And Van appeared in full view of everyone.

Hitomi let her mouth dropped open with astonishment.

His beautiful face always seemed to take her by surprise. He had changed again; however, this ensemble resembled his status as monarchy more than anything else she had ever seen him in. The tight red vest stretched over his chest and torso. The shirt underneath was loose except at the top, which frayed out oddly at his neck.

Hitomi smiled. Though his expressions showed comfort and ease, she instantly could tell that he hated his outfit. She would too if she were him.

But there was something else that caught her eye as well. Waving feebly behind his shoulders like a shy friend, a black silhouette fell right to the back of his heels. The silky fabric hardly touched his tan neck as it draped protectively over its master's shoulders. The red design on the bottom was unmistakable. Now she understood why Van's face was deep in a handsome grin. She understood why Millerna had winked at her.

Van had his cloak back! Millerna must have given it to him!

Not able to stop herself, Hitomi shot Selena a look of pure triumph. The blonde's face showed bewilderment for half a second before she wiped it away quickly.

"Hey, Selena," Hitomi called over the mass of noise, hardly able to stop herself. "Is that the cloak he gave you?"

The blonde's eye turned murderous; however, her expression remained fully confident.

"I… cannot believe you fell for my jest, Allen." Selena addressed her brother, completely ignoring Hitomi's comment. She lifted a dainty hand to pretend chuckle into her palm.

"Ho, ho, ho… You're face was priceless."

The man turned to frown gently at his sister.

"This was not a good thing to joke about, Selena. You may have caused a serious offense on our family. You refused to deny the rumor that you had the cloak, and yet now you insist you were pulling our legs? Not a very good joke, at all."

"Don't scold me!" The blonde retorted haughtily, instantly forgetting to keep up her pretend laughter. "I refuse to have you look at me that way, brother."

"Selena, I think you should apologize to the Pilot for this misunderstanding."

A glint in Selena's eye turned from anger to resolve. Shaking her blonde hair out of her face, she walked slowly towards Hitomi, who felt the urge to back away.

Shockingly, Selena leaned her beautiful head closer to Hitomi's and she gasped as she felt the girl's lips fall on her sunburned cheek.

When the pressure was gone, she heard Selena whisper softly in her ear, "You will get yours tonight, Bloodhead. I always win."

"But the cloak was a definite loss, don't you agree?" Hitomi muttered back smartly.

The blonde woman pulled away immediately and sneered.

"We shall see."

And with that, Allen's sister left them and began to blend with the crowd once more.

* * *

Selena crossed the room in record timing, her heart bounding with anger and adrenaline. How dare she? That Bloodhead even had the nerve to mock her!

Clenching her gloved fists, Selena shook with unraveled fury as she walked determined towards the West Balcony.

This wasn't over yet. She still had one more move.

Reaching the door in record timing, Selena let the door swing open ferociously and bang terribly against the wall.

In front of her was a crowd of mass mayhem. The screaming of violent women filled the air as feathers were stolen right and left. Just beyond the throng of vibrantly colored females stood Dryden and Gadeth, holding onto each other in fright.

"You are such an idiot, Gadeth!" The brown haired man cried.

The blonde let a wicked grin on her perfect face as she took a deep breath.

"THIS IS ALL A SCAM! THE PILOT HAS THE WINNING FEATHERS! GET HER AND WIN THE DANCE!"

* * *

Hitomi felt Allen take her arm once more and wrap it around his. She smiled at him for the kind gesture.

"I apologize wholeheartedly for my sister's behavior, My Lady. She is silly and immature. She is also not used to having a rival." The blonde man murmured under his breath. His blue eyes were full of shame.

Hitomi blushed at his 'rival' comment and shrugged. "Please, don't think on it, Sir Allen. I don't hold anything against you or her. I understand her feelings very well. Also, I want you to call me Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

A huge beam filled Allen entire pale face.

"Lady Hitomi, then." He agreed nodding.

The bird-man called from the doorway and caused Hitomi and Allen to glance back at a sheepish looking Van, who still stood at the front of the room.

"All bow before His Royal Highness and the victor of the Trimane Battle!"

Allen suddenly placed his right hand across his shoulder in a fist. The redhead frowned and raised her hand to do the same. The blonde man glanced at her and snorted.

"No, Lady Hitomi, you must curtsy."

Green eyes shifting around the room in supreme embarrassment, Hitomi lowered her hand in a blur of motion and dropped into a deep curtsy. Her knee cracked loudly as always.

But this time, the crack was punctuated by an excruciatingly thunderous BANG. All eyes turned to see a stampede of women streaming forth from an open door to the left.

"**THOSE FEATHERS ARE MINE**!" The first girl out shrieked like a banshee.

Her figure was only seen for a brief moment before she was knocked to the ground by a heavier girl.

"**NO! MINE!**"

Another jumped on the back of the heavy set girl and pulled her hair.

"**I WILL BE THE ONE TO WIN THE DANCE TONIGHT-**"

"**NOT IF I CAN STOP YOU!**" A loud crash and more girls joined the fight.

"That's the West Balcony!" Allen yelled over the screams of pain and rage that filled the room. "Gadeth and Dryden!"

"**WHERE IS SHE**!?" Came a thunderous roar. A pig-like girl parted the growing sea of flying females and began to search the crowd.

Hitomi could hardly believe her eyes.

Hair and fabric were airborne. Everywhere women continued to punch and throttle each other to get closer to the middle; white feathers hovered in the air above the battle. The long dining tables to the left of the room were knocked askew as bodies flew into them. The yelping sounds of pain and rage covered the screams of shock from the other guests.

Back at the now empty West Balcony door frame stood a highly disheveled Gadeth and Dryden.

The long brown haired man watched in horror.

The green man grinned brilliantly at the mass chaos.

It was all out war!

"What in Gaea is going on!?" Hitomi heard Van bellow from the front, but the women were too caught up in the fighting to stop, or even register who had said it. Hair was pulled, dresses were ripped, and the redhead felt her heart drop horribly as a pair of wrestling girls came closer to her area. One was seriously getting pummeled by the other.

Hitomi could stop them instantly with just one release of her core.

But was it right to use her power against Fanelians her very first night here?

"I command all of you to stop this!" Allen roared, finally gaining their attention.

Hitomi soon realized that had been a big mistake.

"**DA PIWOT!**" The girl getting creamed hollered as loudly as she could with a bloody nose. She pointed at Hitomi with a free hand. "**SHE'S GOD DA FEADUS! AFDA HER!**"

_**Mindwave, you moron! Protect yourself before you get killed! **_Rutilus shrieked as the hoard of hostile females came charging to her and Allen. Bodies of innocent guests were thrown aside in the wake of the stampede.

Opening her core instantly, Hitomi felt the mad rush of power envelope her senses. The redhead sloshed the hot vox throughout her entire body emitting a golden fever around her entire figure. As her legs began to ache with the heat of her vox, Hitomi allowed the power to seep out of her skin. Permitting the magic to cover the blonde man beside her, the redhead kept her power from touching the blue pattern on his cloak. Gathering her strength, she pushed her scorching power further away from her body. The shimmering air of her shield was about half a yard away from her body before the first girl hit it with a startling wildness. Allen let out a loud yell as the air pulsated with golden sparks.

The girl collapsed – what seemed like in mid-air – and fell back into the others. However, the mad group of ladies still had a lot of momentum and rammed the girl back against the shield. Sparks flew everywhere. Raging women joined her momentarily, and soon many others had their noses pressed against the Mindwave with her. The innocent bystanders around them had ran away to avoid the onslaught.

It was just her and Allen.

"Don't let go of my arm, Allen!" Hitomi yelled through the power rush. "I have you protected as well! You'll break my concentration if you do."

"Someone stop them!" Allen roared as more women hit the shield. One looked like she was being smothered in sparks.

"EVERYONE STOP."

The quiet that followed was shocking. Ladies still running came to a crashing halt and those knocking against Hitomi's Mindwave shifted their smooched faces to the front.

Van, in all his beautiful glory, had come to save her. Briskly, he strolled almost metronomic, the heels of his dark boots hitting the echoing stone floor. Those that could still move backed away to make a line towards her and Allen. The once rampant courtier girls began to fix themselves immediately as the king approached.

Hitomi could only stare at him. His face was weird, almost as if he was holding back something.

"Get away from them," He commanded loudly as he approached. His eyes held a bright red tinge. "Go home. This celebration is over."

A murmur of protests filled the air. Several of the ladies against the shield began to cry as sparks rained on their heads.

"What about the dance? What about the feathers?" One courtier called out desperately. Others chimed with her.

"There will be no dance." Van's quiet voice was somehow heard by all. "Go home all of you. I apologize for this fiasco to those of you not involved. I promise it will never happen again."

Turning to Hitomi, he gently raised a hand to the edge of the golden shimmering air and said, "You can lower your shield. They cannot harm you anymore."

The golden eyed girl smiled slightly and let her power shift slowly back to her.

She felt the blonde man next to her shudder as the power uncovered his tall frame.

"That feels so weird," he shivered.

"…But… the feathers…"

"…The feathers so we could win the dance…"

"…Was it really all just a setup?..."

"I thought I said to go home," Van's back became immediately straight. He swiveled around perfectly, his cloak billowing out behind him.

He was in monarch mode.

With an air of gloom and disappointment, guests of all colors and sizes began filing out of the large doors. Hitomi wondered briefly if she should leave with the rest of them. Glancing at Van, she found his red eyes staring at her.

He immediately looked away.

And within several minutes, the Great Dining Hall was empty except the vehotus and Hitomi.

* * *

The damage was almost too much to take. The Fanelian banner had been ripped from its hinges and lay in a trampled pile on the ground. One of the left side tables had a leg broken and was currently on its side. Parts of different chairs were scattered throughout the room along with piles white feathers. Fragments of wine glasses, multicolored bits of fabric and hair, and even several unmatched pairs of shoes littered every corner.

The silence seemed like the room was in a long relieved sigh.

A cheerful voice broke through the calm.

"WOOO! Well, I don't know about you guys, but that was pretty awesome!"

Hitomi stared at the green man in disbelief.

"Totally didn't even see it coming! I love it when that happens!"

"Are you insane!?" Millerna screeched, speaking for most of the people in the room. The blonde was making her way over to Van, Allen, and Hitomi. Her blonde hair streaked the air as her once blue eyes began to glow purple.

"Lady Hitomi and Allen almost got killed because you are such an idiot!"

"Oh, lighten up!" Gadeth called as he skipped closer to the group standing in the middle of the room. "They are perfectly fine! Besides, this was a night no one will ever forget, right, Dryden?"

Dryden snorted from the doorway and shook his head. "No truer words," he whistled as he picked up a curl to twirl in his fingers.

"How can you be so calm about this, Dryden?! This was shameful! The women in this court should have better manners than to fight like savages! And you two should have the decency to feel at least responsible for what you have caused!" The blonde woman screamed like a madwoman, her voice echoing off the ceiling.

Dryden and Gadeth just smiled at her furious face.

The green man lifted a contemplating hand to his mouth as Millerna paused to take a breath.

"Say, Dryden?" The green man asked with an air of mild interest, his hand still on his mouth.

"Yes, Gadeth?" The brown haired man instantly copied his friends pose as they both stared studiously at the frazzled blonde woman in front of them.

"Wasn't Millerna all for this plan?"

"I do believe she was, my good sir."

"I-I… I never…" Millerna stuttered, her eyes losing their lavender tint. "I…"

"What were the exact words again, my dear green one?" Dryden lowered his voice so that the words came out in a smooth tenor. "You do have a great recollection for fascinating quotations."

"If my memory serves correctly, I am certain the exact expressions were 'I think this idea is brilliant'. Do you not concur, Good Sir Allen? I believe it was you who can be considered the only one who protested."

The blonde woman scowled. "Even if I was for it at first, this was still your plan. You guys have ruined the entire night. This was supposed to be for Lord Van-"

"Millerna, it's alright."

Everyone turned to look at Van. He had lowered his head so that his ebony hair hid his tan face. His arms were crossed over his tight vest and clutching the baggy sleeves of his shirt. He looked like he was trying to hold something inside.

"Lord Van?" Allen whispered.

Slowly, the king raised his head, obviously fighting back a huge smile. His now mahogany eyes were filled with unshed laughter. His tan throat moved as he swallowed and as he tried to compose his face.

"Though this entire evening has been ruined by you two, I cannot be mad at you for what you have done." Van muttered through combating his grin. "Gadeth, Dryden, thank you for the quiet."

"What!?" Millerna and Balgus roared together.

"Your Highness, be reasonable!" The old man barked, stepping forward. "This was a celebration for you!"

Ignoring Balgus, Van raised a smooth hand and tossed his hair. Reaching down, the king fiddled with the buttons on his vest until he was able to slip it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Finally," Van sighed as he reached down and tugged the baggy shirt out of his pants. Once that was done, he bent and began to untie his boots.

"Lord Van? What in the name of Law are you doing?" Allen asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, Your Highness!" Gadeth called out. "Welcome to the Nudie Club!"

"I'm not stripping all the way down, Gadeth." Van muttered patiently as he shifted to remove the other boot. "I'm sick of being so formal. I'm sick of parties. I just want to rest for once."

With a quick toss, his boots went thumping to the floor. Hitomi smiled as she saw him wiggle his tan toes.

He glanced at her with an unembarrassed grin.

"It looks like our table made it through the battle." Van announced happily, pointing to the untouched furniture in the back. "Let's eat some food!"

"YEAH!" Gadeth and Dryden yelled together and gave each proud slaps on the back. Millerna and Balgus sighed, but both shook their heads in resignation. Dropping her arm for the first time since Van entered the room, Allen turned to follow Van to the back.

Hitomi stood were she was, wondering.

Suddenly her eyes met a mahogany stare. The ebony haired man gave her a quick wink. With a quick jerk of his head, he nonverbally motioned to the chair by his side.

The queen's chair?

Her heart soared to the heavens as she hurried to join their table.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of The Legends of Rutilus Flumen. Honestly, I realized just now that this story has taken me about three or four years to get this far. And I still love writing it! **

**I hope I shocked you guys with all the insanity and drama that appeared in this entire chapter. I knew the action was lacking, so I decided to cause a girl riot. That was the best! I loved writing every moment. My friend also introduced me to The Wallflower, which helped greatly. There is so much yelling in that anime, how could I not write something like this?!**

**Expect the Trials, several battles, and awesome cuteness to come with Part 2. **

**I will also put up a soundtrack I have been working on for this story. These are the songs that have inspired this entire journey. **

Playlist:

1. "Change the World" by Anberlin – Van

2. "Hot" by Avril Lavigne – Yukari about Amano

3. "Unbreakable" by Fireflight – Hitomi

4. "All Around Me" by Flyleaf – Hitomi

5. "New Divide" by Linkin Park – Van

6. "Set Right Up" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Van

7. "Head Strong" by Trapt – Balgus

8. "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation – Hitomi

9. "The Sun and The Moon" by Mae – Van and Hitomi in Pasture

10. "Frontline" by Pillar – Trimane Battle (You will actually find some lyrics in the speech Van gives)

11. "The Bird and The Worm" by The Used – Dilandau

12. "Different" by Acceptance – Amano

13. "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles – Gadeth (It just sounds like him)

14. "Election by Adoration" by Hans Zimmer and Joshua Bell (From the Motion Picture _Angels and Demons_- I had this song picked for the National Anthem Dance)

15. "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne (spoiler for Part 2)

**Thanks again for reading and see you in Part 2!**

**Blue...**


End file.
